A Second Journey
by Bad Player
Summary: FULL STORY SUMMARY INSIDE. 5000 years after Yu-Gi-Oh!, Atem returns to stop evil again.
1. Generation Shift

Full Summary: About 2000 years after the Pharaoh left Yugi, 7 golden Egyptian artifacts were found in an excavation off the coast of Egypt. Now, exactly 5000 years after the Pharaoh left Yugi, these artifacts have been scattered around the world; some belonging to famous "Duelist Families", some belonging to egyptian obsessives, and some belonging to people who are just plain lucky. However, one of the items—perhaps the most powerful—is now in the possession of a young boy, Christopher Gold, who is going into Duel Academy. And when he unlocks the powers of this artifact... let's just say anyone involved in the adventure that unfolds will never forget it...

* * *

My stupid, long-winded speech is at the bottom of this page, so the mood is not ruined right now. RER (Read, Enjoy, Review)! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Magic The Gathering, Duel Masters, Pokemon, or any other TCG.

* * *

Chapter 1: Generation Shift

Christopher Gold strolled into the giant building. He was wearing completely white clothes: white shirt, white pants, white shoes, white gloves, white jacket. The only thing about him that wasn't white was his skin tone (which was a 'normal' light tan, like Yugi, Joey, Jaden, etc.), his eyes and hair, both of which were black. His hair was like Joey's, in that it balls up in front, but Chris' was less spiky; it was smooth and curvy, but at the top of the "ball" it had 3 spikes, and also 1 spike at the bottom of the "ball". Scattered around the entrance to the building were a bunch duelists, looking through their decks making and some last minute adjustments (Chris' deck was in his white carrying case, attached to his white belt). He passed everyone in the room without glancing at them and approached the black registration deck.

"Excuse me," Chris said, talking to the brunette woman behind the counter. "I'm here for the Duel Academy registration. My name is Christopher Gold."

"Ummm... Okay Chris!" The woman said after taking a few seconds to retrieve his specific paper from the several stacks in front of her. She handed the paper she had just fished out to Chris. "Here is your registry form. Please sign your name at the bottom of the page, go to room 2-A, give the paper to your proctor, and then your written exam will begin shortly." She woman gestured to a door behind her labeled "A".

"Thank you," Chris said. He signed his name with one of the pens on the counter and then entered the "A" hallway. After a few strides he was in front of the room labeled "2-A". He opened the door and stepped into the room. At the head of the room was a man in his mid-30s, with a darker skin color than most (a little lighter than Shadi's), and black hair. Then in there were also 35 desks (arranged in a 5 by 7 formation), in which about 30 different teenagers were sitting. "Umm... I think I am supposed to give this to you," Chris said, shakily extending the paper to the man.

"Aaah, yes... Chris!" The man said after taking a quick glance at the paper. He then ripped of the top inch of the paper and handed it to Chris. When Chris looked at the slip he saw it retold his name, address, and other personal information. "Please take a seat wherever you like. The test will begin shortly; once we get a few more people."

"Thank you," Chris said again, taking a seat in the back row. As he sat down he noticed there were two stacks of papers on the decks, one considerably larger than the other. After about 5 minutes, a few more people entered the room and filled the remaining seats.

"Okay!" the man said after pressing a button that was on the deck. "Your test will now begin. You will have a minimum of one and one half hours, and a maximum of two hours. After one and one half hours have past, if you are finished, you may hand in your test to me, and then if you pass you will proceed to the duels." He then began passing out to each person a paper from each pile (or in the case of the larger pile, a packet), and a pencil. "As you can see, the packet contains the questions you will be answering, and the other sheet is where you will record your answers. Be sure to use the pencil I give you to record your answers. You may make stray marks on the packet, but not on the answer sheet. After you are done, this machine will grade your tests." The proctor opened a drawer on his desk and took out a small silver box. The width of the box was about an inch more that the answer sheet. Also, there was a slot going through the box, in which the answer sheet would be put through. "Each question has a certain difficulty level, and based on the difficulty level of the questions you get right, you will get one of three results. The first result is a fail, which obviously means you fail the exam and do not go on to the dueling section. The second result is a pass, which also obviously means you pass and will move on to the dueling section. The third result is a postponed retake, in which you will fail the test this time, but later—halfway through the school year—you will be able to apply to get into duel academy again. If you retake the test, the amount of openings will depend on the number of students who fail their midterms. If you finish the test, press the green button on your desk to inform me, and if you need my help or have a question press the red button on your desk. Now... Begin!" The proctor shouted as he pressed another button on his deck. Two counters appeared behind him. One counted down from 1 hour and 30 minutes, and the other counted down from 2 hours. Then a screen of red light materialized between each of the teens' desks. When Chris looked through the screen at the other peoples' papers, he discovered he couldn't see any ink on the papers.

_So that's what the screen does; it prevents people from cheating. Pretty nifty invention... Well, let's begin..._ Chris thought as he opened the test to the first question.

_1) Who was the creator of Duel Monsters?  
A: Apollo  
B: Saturn  
C: Pegasus  
D: Jupiter_

_That's easy!_ Chris thought, filling in the circle labeled "C" on his answer sheet for the first question.

_2) What continuous trap card works best with the card Upstart Goblin? (If both the trap card and Upstart Goblin are under your control)_

_What the...? There aren't any multiple-choice answers!_ Chris thought, but then he looked at the answer sheet. For the second question he saw a blank. _I guess I got to write the answer on this blank,_ he realized as he wrote "Bad Reaction to the Simochi" on the blank. This continued on until...

_200a) What does the spell card Dark Magic Attack destroy?  
A: All of your opponent's spells and traps  
B: All cards on your opponent's side of the field  
C: Your opponent's hand  
D: One monster and one spell or trap on your opponent's side of the field._

_That I know! I think..._ Chris thought as he filled in the "A" on the second to last question on his answer sheet.

_200b) What card(s) must be face-up on your side of the field in order for you to activate Dark Magic Attack?  
A: Dark Magician of Chaos  
B: Dark Magician  
C: Dark Magician Girl  
D: Any of the Above  
E: All of the Above_

_Okay that I don't know._ After a few seconds of thought, Chris tentatively entered "D" as his answer for the last question on his answer sheet. He then looked up at the timer, to see the first timer was at 00:00:00, while the second was one 00:17:56 and counting down. _All right! I finished just in time!_ He then pressed the green button on his desk. The proctor looked up from the magazine he was reading and saw Chris pressing the button. He then got up, picked up the silver machine, and walked over to Chris' desk.

"You done?" He asked. Chris nodded. "You sure?" Again, Chris nodded. "Okay then, let's see what you got." He slid Chris' answer sheet through the machine. Then a second slot opened and a small, folded piece of paper slid out. "Here are your results," the proctor said, handing the paper to Chris. "Please leave the room before you see how you did, and then go to the room it instructs you to."

"Umm... okay. Thanks!" Chris said as he took the paper and left the room. He took a deep breath and opened the paper.

_Christopher Gold: Pass_

_Please report to room 10-A for the dueling section of the examination_

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed, jumping into the air. He looked down the hallway and at the very end a door was labeled "10-A". He walked toward the door and opened it to reveal a huge stadium that had 8 dueling arenas in it, surround by bleachers filled with people waiting to duel or sticking around to watch other peoples' duels. The arena had an upper level for students already in the academy, so they could watch the duels. Right in front of where Chris entered was another desk, where a woman with black hair sat.

"Did you just finish your exam?" The woman asked.

"Yep."

"And I take it you passed?"

"Uh huh," Chris answered, smiling.

"May I please see the paper you received, confirming your pass, just to make sure?"

"Sure," Chris said, handing the paper to the woman. The woman then waved a scanner over the paper and a green light flashed on the scanner.

"Okay, everything's fine!" She said, handing the paper back. "Let me just input your name into the computer, notifying you're ready to duel, and… done! Now just take a seat on the bleachers and wait for your name to be called."

"Thank you," Chris said, walking away.

* * *

Chris was in the fourth row, in a seat close to the aisle. He was currently watching a duel that involved a girl about the same age as him, with brown hair. She was using an earth deck, and she was doing quite well against the proctor's deck. Then a loudspeaker interrupted his thoughts. "WILL CHRISTOPHER GOLD PLEASE REPORT TO ARENA 6? WILL CHRISTOPHER GOLD PLEASE REPORT TO ARENA 6?" Chris got up from his seat and walked to the field that had a giant 6 painted in the center as a boy with blonde hair walked off with a frown. 

"Another one bites the dust," the proctor—who was a big, muscular blonde—said as Chris entered the field. He took the deck he had just used and put it in one of the 6 deck cases he had around his belt. "Now, which deck should I use this time…? How about this one?" He took out his left-most deck and slid it into his duel disk. "Are you ready to duel?" he asked.

"Sure am!" Chris answered as his and the proctor's duel disk sprang to life.

"Anyway, as the rules state, you get to go first. And when you lose the duel, I won't be your gym teacher. You can address me as Mr. Richards."

"Okay then, Richard, let's duel! I'm Chris!" Chris shouted.

_Mr. Richards: 4000; Chris: 4000_

"I told you, it's _Mr. _Richard_s_. And it's also your turn."

"Thanks… Richard!" Chris said as he took the top card off of his deck(6)(A/N: These numbers that you are going to be seeing are the number of cards in the specified player's hand, just so I can keep track of it while I write the story and so you know that I don't make the people use more cards than they have) as Mr. Richards groaned. "Anyway, all I can do is set a monster(5) and end my turn." A card backing appeared in front of Chris.

"Then that means it's my turn!" Mr. Richards declared, drawing a card off of his deck(6). He smiled as he looked at his hand. "First I summon my Servant of Catabolism(5;700/500) in attack mode, and then I'll equip it with Rod of the Mind's Eye(4)!" A strange slime ball with a clear blue spiral thing coming out of it appeared on Mr. Richards field. Then a rod with a red gem appeared in front of it. It opened its spiral and ate the rod as Chris watched in disgust.

"That thing is disgusting!" Chris exclaimed.

"Like I care what you think. However, I think that now I'll attack with Servant of Catabolism!" The slime thing jumped over Chris' face-down monster and sucked on Chris' face for a few seconds before jumping back to Mr. Richards' side of the field.

_Mr. Richards: 4000; Chris: 3000_

"Oh, and in case you didn't know, my servant can attack your lifepoints directly," Mr. Richards explained.

"Yeah, but why did I lose 300 extra damage?" Chris asked.

"Because," Mr. Richards continued to explain, "Whenever a monster equipped with the Rod of the Mind's Eye inflicts damage to your lifepoints, it is always treated as 1000 instead of whatever it normally would be. I'll end my turn by equipping my servant with Buster Rancher(3)!" A giant gun appeared in front of the slime, which the slime absorbed.

"I think it's time to smash your slime, no matter what your Buster Rancher can do!" Chris said as he drew his card(6). "I think I'll tribute my Armored Knight(500/2000) to summon my Giant Sword Knight(5;2600/100)!" Chris' face-down monster disappeared and a warrior in thin armor that had a giant sword materialized. "Now attack his servant!" The warrior jumped up and then began to descend upon the slime. But then the slime unrolled its spiral and shot a laser beam at the warrior, destroying it.

_Mr. Richards: 4000; Chris: 2000_

"What the heck just happened?" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, you see," Mr. Roberts explained, "When a monster equipped with Buster Rancher that has 1000 or less attack battles a monster with 2500 or more attack, the equipped monster's attack is increased by 2500!"

"I guess I'll have to set a spell/trap(4) and end my turn."

"Then I can begin mine," Mr. Richards said, taking a card off of his deck(4).

"Hey, Rich, you seem kind of good to be a gym teacher," Chris stated.

"Well, why do you think I'm the gym teacher anyway?"

"Uh… because of your muscles?" Chris guessed.

"Not exactly," Mr. Richards laughed. "You see, when I applied to be a professor, they said I was too tough; that I would be too hard on the kids. So they made me the gym teacher instead, where that would be better suited for the job. So as you can imagine, I am a very skilled duelist. Now, to begin my turn, I think I'll tribute my Servant of Catabolism for a Shaman of Catabolism(3;1100/700)!" The slime grew about one and a half times bigger, and then six tentacles grew out of its body. "And thanks to his effect, like the servant, he can attack you directly, so do that now!" The slime unwrapped its spiral, and sent the spiral and the tentacles hurtling towards Chris. However just as they were about to hit him they were driven aside by an unseen force.

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Chris shouted.

"Fine, your move."

"Thank you," Chris said as he drew a card(5). _Hmm… it's not going to help me defeat Rich, but at least it'll help me stall for another turn. _"Again, I'll set a spell/trap(4) and end my turn!"

Mr. Richards drew a card(4) and almost instantly slapped into his duel disk. "I play the spell Pot of Greed(3)! I hope you know what it does, or else you really won't make it into the academy," Mr. Richards said as he drew two cards(5) and smiled when he saw them. "I'll first activate the first card I just got now, Axe of Despair(4)! And I'll equip it to my shaman!" The gruesome axe appeared, and the slime grabbed it with its tentacles, and sucked the axe through its spiral as its attack increased to 2100. "I'll then summon the second card I got, Raging Flame Sprite(3;100/200). Now, Raging Flame Sprite, attack Chris directly!"

"Activate tarp, Threatening Roar!" A small floating fire mage appeared on the field in a burst of flame. It then charged towards Chris as a loud roar filled the arena. The Shaman of Catabolism tensed up, so it wouldn't be able to attack. The sprite slowed down and began to tense up, but then broke out of it's trance and continued with the attack.

_Mr. Richards: 4000; Chris: 1900_

"What the…? Why didn't my trap work?" Chris cried out.

"Because," Mr. Richards explained. "You chained your trap to my declaration of attack. Threatening Roar prevents me from declaring an attack. However, because I already declared my attack, your trap had no effect on it. And because my sprite attacked you directly, it gets 1000 attack points. I can't attack with my shaman, so I'll just end my turn."

"And I guess I'll draw a card(5)," Chris said as he did that, and then played the card he had just received(4). "I'll play my own copy of Pot of Greed to draw two cards(6)!" When he saw them, he smiled. "All right, time to stop you from beating me!"

"I'd like to see you try," Mr. Richards laughed.

"Oh you will, Rich, you will! I'll summon my Spirit Reaper(5;300/200) and a set spell/trap(4) to end my turn." A grim reaper-like spirit with a scythe appeared in front of a card backing.

After Mr. Richards drew a card(4) he said, "Again, I'll attack with my Raging Flame Sprite!" The sprite charged towards Chris, but Chris' Spirit Reaper intercepted the attack and Chris' lifepoints remained the same. "What did you do? Why didn't you lose lifepoints?" Mr. Richards asked in shocked.

"Because," Chris said, doing the explaining this time, "I activated my trap, Spirit Barrier! So as long as I have a monster, such as my Spirit Reaper, I take no battle damage!"

"Hmm… maybe you will defeat me," Mr. Richards said. "But because my sprite attacked you, even if it didn't inflict damage to your lifepoints, it still gains 1000 attack points. I guess I'll just end my turn."

Chris drew(5) and smiled. "It must be my lucky day, 'cause now I got Graceful Charity!(4)!" Chris drew 3 cards(7), and then discarded 2 cards from his hand(5). _Considering what I just got, it must really be my lucky day! I think I know how I can beat his monsters!_ "I'll set a monster(4) and a spell/trap(3) and end my turn!"

"Y'know, you're never going to win if you just keep on setting cards," Mr. Richards said as he drew(5).

_We'll see about that,_ Chris thought.

"Well, even if your lifepoints don't take damage, your monsters do! Shaman of Catabolism, attack Chris' face-down monster!"

"I don't think so!" Chris declared. "I activate A Feint Plan to prevent you from attacking my face-down monster!"

"Fine," Mr. Richards grunted. "But I'll have my Raging Flame Sprite attack you directly to increase its attack to 3100!" The sprite unleashed a giant fireball at Chris but Spirit Reaper absorbed it. "That's it for me."

"And now it's time for me to beat your flame sprite!" Chris shouted after he drew a card(4).

"With it's 3100 attack points?" Mr. Richards asked. "I doubt it."

"Well, I guess I'll prove you wrong! First I'll summon Mystic Swordsman LV2(3;900/0) in attack mode!" Chris said, slapping the card on his duel disk.

"How is that little guy going to beat my sprite?" Mr. Richards laughed.

"Well, do you know his special ability?"

"Of course! However, my monster isn't face-down!"

"Maybe now, but not for long!" Chris yelled. "I flip summon my face-down monster, Tsukuyomi(1100/1400)! And in case you don't know what she does, she can flip one monster on the field face-down whenever she gets flipped face-up!" A transparent woman rose out of the card on Chris' side of the field. She chanted a spell and the Raging Flame Sprite became a card backing. "So now, Mystic Swordsman LV2, attack his face-down Raging Flame Sprite!" The kid swordsman jumped up, then came down and slashed through the card backing without giving it a chance to flip up. "Finally, I equip my swordsman with Level Sword(2)! I'll end my turn, and so my Mystic Swordsman LV2 evolves to level 4(1900+500/1600)! And because of the effect of my sword, it gets equipped to level 4 instead of being sent to the graveyard!" The young swordsman's sword got a red aura. He then grew into an older swordsman with a double bladed sword, which also glowed red. Tsukuyomi then floated up into Chris' hand(3).

"Bravo, bravo," Mr. Richards sarcastically congratulated as he drew a card(6). _Hmm… I'm surprised he was able to defeat the Raging Flame Sprite. But still, his swordsman won't be here for long with this card!_ "I set a spell/trap(5), a monster(4), and I'll end my turn."

"And now I draw!" Chris shouted as he took the top card of his deck(4). "Well look what I just got! Mystical Space Typhoon(3)! And I'll use it now to destroy your face-down trap!" A giant whirlwind rose up and blew away Mr. Richard's face-down Sakuretsu Armor. "All right! Next I'll summon my Tsukuyomi(2) again to flip your shaman face-down!" The transparent woman appeared again, and chanted her spell to turn Shaman of Catabolism face-down. "Now, Tsukuyomi, attack his face-down Shaman of Catabolism!" Tsukuyomi charged forward, and when the slime appeared, she easily rammed through it. "Now, Mystic Swordsman LV4, destroy his face-down monster!" The swordsman jumped up and instantly slashed through Mr. Richard's face-down monster. "So now I can level up my swordsman again, to its final form: Mystic Swordsman LV6(2300+500/1700)!" The swordsman grew to an adult, and his double sword split into two different swords, each with a red glow. And again Tsukuyomi rose back to his hand(3).

_He's doing well… of course, I still am winning in lifepoints!_ Mr. Richards thought as he drew a card(5). _I know if I set monsters, he'll lock me in a continuous loop, so _"I summon my Rainbow Flower(4;400/500) in face-up defense mode! And that's all I can do this turn. But just you wait for next turn!" A flower with multicolored petals in a flowerpot appeared on Mr. Richards' side of the field.

"I don't think there will be a next turn!" Chris shouted as he drew a card(4). First I'll summon Tsukuyomi(3) for the last time to flip your Rainbow Flower face-down!" The woman appeared again and Mr. Richards' flower was turned into a card.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Even if you destroy my flower with a spell, the combined total of your monsters' attack is only 3800!"

"I'm not going to use a spell card," Chris said. "I'll destroy it with Tsukuyomi in battle!"

"Then there's definitely no way you can win with just your swordsman!"

"Oh, but there is," Chris said with a smile. "Because first I activate the equip spell Megamorph(2), to increase my swordsman's attack to 5100! Now, both of monsters, attack for the win!" Mystic Swordsman LV6 doubled in size and got a green aura. Then he and Tsukuyomi charged through Mr. Richards' face-down Rainbow Flower and then into Mr. Richards himself.

_Mr. Richards: 0; Chris: 1900_

"And that's game!" Chris shouted.

* * *

Chris entered his house and smiled. Well, technically it wasn't his or his family's house; his mom and dad had rented for the week so Chris could stay in the city and participate the exam for the duel academy. He went up to his room and saw a small gold box with strange gold runes, that had an envelope on top of it. Curious, he opened the envelope and looked immediately at the bottom and, seeing it was from his Grandpa, smiled. His grandpa was the one who knew him the best. His parents were both famous duelists, and were rarely ever home. His grandpa used to be a famous duelist, but he retired and opened a card shop. Chris spent most of his time living with his grandpa. 

_Dear Chris,_

_Congratulations on getting into Duel Academy! I hope you get into Ra Yellow (I'm sure you know about the ranking system, but if you're wondering why I didn't say Obelisk Blue, it's because you can only be a first year Obelisk Blue if you went to Duel Academy's Prep School, which you didn't (I'm only telling you this in case you didn't know)). I also hope you get good grades! Anyway, I got out some money from my glory days, and bought this for you! It's an ancient Egyptian artifact, where duel monsters supposedly originated. It's also a puzzle, so have fun putting it together!_

_Love,  
Grandpa_

_P.S.: In case you were wondering how I knew you got into duel academy so quickly, I didn't! I just knew you were too good of a duelist to not get in!_

Chris opened the lid of the box, and sure enough, there were several golden puzzle pieces inside, and Chris smiled. _Grandpa always knows how to make me smile, even if he's not here! And at least if I get bored of dueling at the academy, I can always work on this… _

_

* * *

_

Card of the Day

Mystic Swordsman LV6 (EARTH)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 6  
ATK 2300/DEF 1700  
If you Normal Summon this card, you must place it in face-down Defense Position. If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. You can return the monster destroy with this effect to the top of your opponent's Deck instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

* * *

Original Cards

Armored Knight; Warrior/Effect/Earth; 4 stars; 500/2000; Once when this card in defense mode would be destroyed, you can keep this card on the field. If you choose to do this, decrease the original DEF of this card by 1500 for the remainder of the duel. You can only use this effect once per turn.

Giant Sword Knight; Warrior/Earth; 6 stars; 2600/100;

Shaman of Catabolism; Aqua/Effect/Light; 5 stars; 1100/700; When this card is on the field, reduce the level of this card by 2. This card may attack your opponent's lifepoints directly.

Level Sword; Equip Spell; This card can only be equipped to a monster with "LV" in its name. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500. When the equipped monster levels up, this card is equipped to the newly summoning monster instead of being destroyed.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! Here is a stupid, long speech that you don't really have to read (XD). Topics are the first (two) word(s) of each paragraph. 

Reviewing. Okay, I really appreciate reviews. They let me know that you guys are reading them, and give me feedback. And you don't have to spend half an hour typing away for a review. It could just be 2 sentences. You could just say "Good chapter! I liked..." or say "Not such a good chapter. You need to work on..." And, unlike my last story, I'm not going to beg for reviews. Okay, I am. But only this once! So, let the begging begin! (you can really just ignore the rest of this paragraph and skip to the next) Plz review! Plz! Plz! Plz! I luv reviews! Reviews make the world go round! Plzzzzzzzz!!!! If you do you'll get an imaginary cupcake, and the love of my doggie!! Please? plzz!plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz! (Okay, I'm done. Glad that's out of my system!)

Category. I asked ppl what category the fic should be, and most said YGO. However, the story didn't get many reviews there, so now it's a GX fic!! (It can really be either or. Check the beginning of chapter 4 for a little more info on this)

Plot. Yes, this story does have the millennium items. But before you flame "n00b, watch the show! The millenium items were destroyed!" just remember they technically weren't detroyed. They just fell into a hole that for all we know goes down into the center of the earth. :-) Also, just remember this is the future. And everything will go by the dub, just so u guys know. Oh, and the plot starts at chapter 15.

Updates. I have the first 16 chapters already written. This means that I'll be steadily updating every weekend for at least up to chapter 16 (of course by then I'll probably have more chapters written). So once I run out of pre-written chapters, updates might come slower. But don't worry, I'll warn you guys when that happens.

Character submissions. Character submissions are always accepted. However, I have the first 25 chapters planned out and the last 11 chapters planned out (this is going to be a 52 chapter fic, like most animes). That leaves about 16 chapters free. So that means I can accept about 16 characters. Of course, since I already have the first 25 chapters planned, you probably won't see your character for a while if I pick him/her.

Errors. If I make any gameplay errors, spelling/grammar errors, etc., please tell me in your reviews.

Dedication. This story is dedicated two my two dogs. One of them is very smart, the other is very dumb, but they are both soooooooo cute. :-) Oh, and this story is also dedicated to my mentally unstable cat. XD

Special Thanks. Special thanks to Ryu Jonesu, for helping me with the plot, characters, their decks, spelling, grammar, and all those other things. Oh, and also from saving the Millennium Puzzle form falling into a plot hole. :-)

* * *

_Next Time: A Rival Appears!_


	2. A Rival Appears!

Yay! Second chapter and reviews!! But do you guys know what I don't get? When people give a good review, but don't add the story to their alerts, or when people add the story to their alerts and give a good review (you guys know who you are). They are both very nice, but it's so much nicer when you do both XD

Anyway, where exactly in the guidelines or terms of use or wherever it is does it say I can't reply to reviews? If someone could show me, that would really be helpful :-) Of course, right now at least...

Yami val: If you want to know if Yami comes back, scroll down to the very end of the page (not just the chapter; the actual page). And don't worry. This isn't one of those idiot 'Yami magically comes back from the afterlife to a boy who mysteriously has the millennium puzzle'. Wait... this is. Uh... this one is justified because it's 5000 years into the future, and the items weren't technically destroyed, and it's not an idiot plot with horrible spelling, grammar, characters, and duels.

trueyamigirlfriend: Well, of course it's just the first chapter! Could you tell that yugi was a total pacifist from the first episode of yugioh? (okay, in the first episode of the original japanese YGO, but in the YGO that was dubbed first) And with trap, I actually have a funny story about my spelling it 'tarp' by accidentt...

Writer of the Cards: Thx :-)

Ryu Jonesu: Of course you got a special thanks. What else was I supposed to do? And yeah, it's pretty much the same. The only differences are going to be differences in the writing, just to make it better (amazing how much your writing can change over 16 chapters XD). And of course I hope this becomes a big hit -.-

ForensicDuelist4137: Thanks! And of course i'd beta read your fic :-) Where is it?

Now, onto the second chapter of the fic! Yay!! RER!

Oh, and one last thing. They talk about 'duel families' a bit in this chapter. Duel families are families in which all members (usually 2 parents and 2 children) are extremely good duelist, and partcipate in the Pro League. Also, most duel families have changed their names to somehow describe them, or made their decks to fit their original names.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Rival Appears!

"WHOA!" Chris yelled. He was on the giant airship going to Duel Academy, and the island had just come into view. Chris not only gasped at the size of the "island," but at the giant castle-like structure that was near the center, and also at all the different climates on the island. He could see a large, grassy field, a wheat-filled farming-like prairie, a forest, a desert, a jungle, and even a small area that was completely made of ice. Trays suddenly slid out in front of all the students from the seat in front of them.

"Hello, students," A robotic monotone voice said from all of the PDAs. "This is your personalized PDA. You may use it how you wish. By imputing the Student ID you should have received, you can access you dorm number, dorm location, campus map, class schedule, classroom locations, information on Duel Academy, and much more. If you did not recieve a student ID or have forgotten yours, please contact a flight attendant immediately. Enjoy, and welcome to Duel Academy!"

All the students smiled, and started entering their student IDs so they could access the cornucopia of information stored on their PDA. _Student ID? _Chris asked himself. Then he remembered the e-mail he received with his ID and his schedule. And with that e-mail he happily discovered he was in Ra Yellow. He entered the 8-digit password and a screen popped up. He then noticed a stylus lodged in the PDA. He took the stylus out and realized the PDA had a touch-sensitive screen. He used the stylus to access "Information," and went through submenus until he got to climate. He read about it and learned how the location of the island allowed all the different climates, which were also maintained by special machines. He also learned that the island was then about 7 times bigger than when it originally opened.

After about 10 minutes, the airship was on the ground, and Chris had exited. He went up to the Ra registration deck, and gave his name. The woman at the desk gave him three copies of his yellow blazer, and two copies of the key to his room, which was 326R. However, before he could go to the dorm, all the students had to attend a welcome speech given by Chancellor Casatos.

"Welcome, new students!" Chancellor Casatos began once everyone was in the auditorium. Casatos was in his mid-30s, and was wearing a blue trench coat. He had brown eyes and the same color hair. His straight hair covered the right (_his _right, the students' left) side of his face, and was slightly less than shoulder-length. He was also wearing a blue hat that looked similar to a policeman's hat. "I hope you will enjoy your year at the academy. You all should have received a room number and key, which is three or four digits and a letter. The letter is S, R, or O, which simply stands for Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk. The first digit represents your dorm—or section—number, the second digit represents the floor, and the last number represents your actual room number. If your room number is four digits, then the last two digits are your room number. As I was saying about the section number, the island is divided into seven different sections. They are Yuki-1, Banner-2, Truesdale-3, Crowler-4, Rhodes-5, Princeton-6, and Misawa-7."

"What kind of stupid names are those?" A snotty new Obelisk remarked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Casatos asked. "5 page report on the names of the different sections, due tomorrow."

"WHAT?" The student exclaimed.

"Don't misbehave, if you can't make the grade," Casatos chuckled at his own joke as some of the students quietly groaned. "Anyway, to transport you throughout the island, we have a HTS—a highspeed transportation system. Each section of the island has an HTS building, which links to the other HTS buildings in the system. Each HTS building also links to other areas in that section of the island. Each section of the island has it's own dorm, infirmary, cafeteria, and all other essentials. And in case you were wondering, the giant citadel-like building you probably saw while flying in here—it's been nicknamed the 'Cathedral'—is its own section, and is the site of where the original island was. Now, I'm sure you all want to get to your dorms, so off you go! The HTS building is out through doors on your… left. Like all Saturdays and Sundays, there will be no classes today or tomorrow, so you can take the time to explore the island. Now you may go! And once again, welcome to the academy!"

All the students entered the room on their left. Well, in time; there were too many students so the process of actually getting to the room was pretty slow. Luckily, Chris' seat was on the left side of the auditorium, so he reached the room quickly. The room they were in was obviously the HTS room for section 1; a giant "1" was painted on the dome ceiling. There were about 30 tubes in the room; 12 of them were noticeably larger than the other ones. Each of those had a number painted in red on them (two copies of each number from 2 to 7), and all of the other tubes had a sign on them too, telling where they lead too. Chris made his way to one of the tubes labeled 3, along with about 20 other people. As soon as the door closed, they were zooming through the tube at an intense speed, which almost made Chris fall over. And when they stopped (which was only about 5 seconds later) he almost fell over again. He stepped out of the tube, and was in a room similar to the one he was just in; it looked almost exactly the same, except there was a giant 3 painted on the ceiling, and the tube he had just exited was labeled "1". He then went over to the tube labeled "Ra Yellow Dorm" and entered with about 8 other people. After about 3 seconds, he stepped out of the tube (which was crowded from everyone's luggage) into the main room of the Ra dorm.

To Chris, his Ra Yellow dorm looked more like a fancy hotel than a dormitory. It had a nice blue marble floor, a fountain, green plants hanging from the ceilings and sides, and a yellow ceiling and walls. He took his bags and walked up the stairs to the second story, and walked along the corridor for a few steps until he reached a door on which "326R" was painted in yellow letters. He slid his room key into a slot on the door that is so commonly found in hotels, turned the handle, and entered his room. Chris thought his room also looked like a nice hotel room instead of a dorm. It had two rooms, excluding the bathroom. The bathroom had a shower and a bathtub. The second room was a bedroom, which had two queen-sized beds, two cabinets, a desk with a computer, and a medium sized TV. The last room was a living room and foyer, and it also had a small kitchen mini-section. The 'kitchen' contained several cabinets, a sink, a small dishwasher, and a refrigerator. The main part of the room had a coffee table, a sofa, a large shelf with many drawers, a large TV, and a dining table with 4 chairs. His room also had a balcony, and when he went out onto it he was convinced the Ra dorm was a hotel. Everyone had an identical balcony, arranged in a grid. Chris could see there was only one floor above him, too.

Chris spent a few minutes enjoying the view; it was of the ocean, which had a few seagulls flying around. To the left he could see a giant blue 5-story building, which Chris assumed was the Obelisk Blue dorm for the section. He went back inside his room and went to the large shelf. The drawers were arranged in a 5 (row) by 2 (column) arrangement. The two bottom drawers caught Chris' attention, for they had keyholes. He opened them both and discovered a key inside each of them. He assumed that each drawer was for one of the occupants, which would mean he only had 1 roommate. He took the key for the drawer on the left. He inspected the size of the drawer, and Chris figured out which of his valuables could fit into the drawer. He went to his luggage and took out the golden box his Grandpa gave him. He put it into the drawer and then locked it. He took one of the yellow blazers he received and went into the bathroom to change.

Five minutes later Chris exited the bathroom, now in his yellow and white blazer, and was startled by another boy in the room, also wearing a yellow blazer. "Whoa! Who are you?" Chris yelled.

"Oh, I'm Samson… Samson Kraft," the boy explained. He had messy brown hair and green eyes which were covered by glasses. He was about half a head shorter than Chris. "I guess I'm your roommate."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Christopher Gold," Chris said, introducing himself as he put his hand out to shake.

"Chris… Chris Gold?" Sam asked. "You mean like the Gold duelist family?"

"Uh… yep." Chris said.

"Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Sam exclaimed, rapidly shaking Chris' hand. "I am _such _a big fan of your parents! I can't believe I'm actually meeting their son! Is it true that they have more gold trophies and medals than any other duel family, which is why they are named 'Gold'?"

"Well, they do have a ton of gold. Maybe two tons," Chris joked.

"Wow…" Sam said amazed, completely oblivious to the sarcasm. "Does that mean that they are the best duelist family?"

"Well… not really," Chris said. "They are great duelists, but not the best. The only reason they have so many gold trophies and medals is because they enter more tournaments than any other duel family. I mean, the Nova duel family could probably easily beat my parents with their Cyber Dragon cards."

"Oh…" Sam said, a little disappointed.

"Don't take it that hard!" Chris reassured. "They aren't bad duelists. They're great! Just not the best, that's all. And they constantly travel all around the world to enter tournaments, too.

"Anyway, on the bottom of that shelf there are two drawers that have locks, so we can keep our valuables in them," Chris gestured.

"You mean this one?" Sam asked as he opened the wrong drawer and discovered two, big light blue boxes.

"No, it's—whoa! What are those?"

"I dunno," Sam said. He took one of the boxes, and opened it up to reveal a duel disk.

"That's awesome! We get our own duel disks!" Chris exclaimed as Sam put the duel disk on his left arm. The duel disk was almost the same as the original Duel Academy duel disks, except these were thinner and had a rectangular screen instead of the blue circle.

"Please input student ID," the duel disk said as a number pad appeared on the screen. Sam quickly entered his eight digits. "Welcome," was all the duel disk said, and then it folded into a small wristband, with a small LCD screen that said "?" in red lights.

"Sweet!" Chris yelled. "I want one! But what is that question mark for? And how do you activate it again?"

"I don't know about the question mark, but I think I know the answer to your second question…" Sam smiled for a second, then shouted "DUEL!" and almost immediately the duel disk unfolded.

"No opponent found. Deactivating," the duel disk said.

"I guess you need somebody else to be near you in order to duel," Sam said as Chris opened the other box, inputted his ID, and watch in wonder as the duel disk folded into a small wristband around his wrist. "But what if you want to practice? There has to be a way to keep it from unfolding…. It's probably in the info section of the PDA."

"Okay. Cool. See ya later!" Chris quickly said as he rushed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam demanded.

"To explore the academy, of course!" Chris answered as he closed to the door.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's going to somehow get in big trouble?" Sam sighed as walked to the door and opened it. He looked down the hall but Chris had already disappeared.

* * *

Chris explored the duel academy for the rest of the day; he explored the slifer dormitories (he tried to explore the Obelisk dorm too, but some Obelisks kicked him out), the library, the Cathedral, some of the other Ra dorms, and even the infirmary. By the time he came back to his room, it was dark out, and Sam was already sleeping. Chris checked to make sure his gold box was safe, quickly changed into pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

"Now I play the spell card Level Up(3), allowing my Mystic Swordsman LV4(1900/1600) to become Mystic Swordsman LV6(2300/1700)!" Chris yelled. "Now attack and destroy his Axe Raider(1700/1150)!" The swordsman jumped forward and slashed through the orange axe-wielder, reducing the lifepoints of his opponent—a redhead Obelisk—to 1600. "That it's for me." 

"I draw(5)! And next I play the spell card…" The boy's voice suddenly changed. "Wake up…"

"You play what?" Chris asked.

"I said," The Obelisk said in his normal voice, but then his voice changed again. "Wake up. It's 7:30, you need to get up."

"Huh? What?" Chris asked groggily as he opened his eyes to see Sam looking down on him. "What happened?"

"You were sleeping."

"Oh, so it was a dream," Chris said.

"I don't know exactly what 'it' is, but I guess it was," Sam replied.

"WAIT!" Chris yelled, realizing something. "Did you say it was 7:30?"

"Yes," Sam answered.

Still not entirely sure, Chris looked at the clock to check, and saw that it was indeed 7:30 AM. "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY?"

"Because you're going to need to get up at around 7:30 tomorrow," Sam angrily said. "So I'm getting you in the habit."

"Y'know, you are really acting like my grandpa right now," Chris said getting up. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he noticed a PDA was on the coffee table, and it had a white exclamation mark flashing against a red screen. "That yours?" he asked.

"Nope," Sam said, taking his PDA out of his pocket.

"Then I wonder what's wrong." Chris went over to the PDA. He poked the screen and the words "You have a message," came up. _So that's all._ Chris took the stylus out and clicked the "play" button that had appeared.

The face of a boy materialized on the field. He had brown hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. Chris could also see the top of his blue blazer on the screen. "Hi, you must be Chris Gold! If you're not, then this message isn't for you," the boy said with a gentle smile. "Anyway, my name is Takashi. Since you didn't pick up your PDA and this is a message, I'm assuming that right now you are asleep. Anyway I heard that for your entrance exam you beat Mr. Richards! He's a really tough opponent, even with the proctor decks! After all, not many people beat him.

"I was wondering if you could come over to my room so I could look at your deck a little. I would love to see that awesome deck you have! And if you do, I can show you around the academy and stuff. So if you want to come, come to my room at 8:30 AM. My room is 3528O! I'll see you there!" The screen shut off.

"Chris, I don't think you should go," Sam, who had been listening, said. "It seems kind of suspicious to me."

"What do you mean? He just wants to see my amazing deck! Who wouldn't?" Chris asked. "Speaking of which…" He took his deck off of the coffee table and put it in his deck-case on his belt. He ate breakfast and then glanced at the clock. "Wow, it's 8:15 already! I gotta go!" He rushed out the door and down the stairs. He went into the tube to the HTS room, and then went into the Obelisk blue tube. As he stepped out a big Obelisk with brown hair was in the main room of the dorm, which was huge and decorated with many expensive pieces of art and miscellaneous items.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. "And… didn't I kick you out yesterday?"

"Um… yeah!" Chris tried to explain. "But Takashi messaged me telling me to come meet him at his room, 3528O, in…" he glanced at his watch. "10 minutes."

"Yeah right. Why would someone like him want to see a Ra reject like you?"

"I swear it's true!"

"It had better be." The obelisk grabbed Chris by the collar and lifted him off the ground. He carried him over to an elevator tube, let Chris down, and pressed the button marked 5 (An elevator tube is basically exactly the same as out elevator, except it's a tube and transparent, and instead of being in a box you're on a platform that goes up and down). They rose through the other four stories, and stopped at the fifth. The obelisk grabbed Chris by the back of the collar and led him out of the tube. When they got out of the tube they were in a new small room, with the stairs on their left. There were two doors: one dark blue, the other light blue, both with a small circular window. The obelisk led him through the dark blue door on the left. They made their way through the turning corridor, and all the while there were doors on both sides of the hallways. Chris noticed how far apart the doors were from each other. They made a final left, and Chris could see the end of the dead-end hallway. They continued to walk, until the obelisk stopped at second to last door on the left, labeled 3528O in blue letters. The Obelisk knocked on the door and a few seconds later the boy from the message answered the door.

"Who is it? Oh, you came!" Takashi said.

"So you did ask this kid to come?" the Obelisk holding Chris asked.

"Yeah! Of course! Now let him go this instant!" The Obelisk immediately did that and walked away as Chris walked into Takashi's room. To Chris it looked similar the some of the rooms in his parents' mansion. The thing that really amazed Chris was this would mean that every single Obelisk blue dorm in the school was around this quality.

_That must've taken a whole lot of money, _Chris thought.

"So," Takashi began, "Can I see your amazing deck?"

"Uh… sure," Chris said, taking his deck out of his belt and handing it to Takashi.

Takashi began to sift through the cards he was handed. _What's up with this guy's deck? _Takashi thought, a little confused. _His cards are all over the place! How'd he manage to beat Mr. Richards? But what's this? Mystic Swordsman LV2? And level 4? Those are pretty rare cards. But does he have-? He does! He has all three Mystic Swordsman! Of course, those help, but I can't really see how this deck is that good… _"Wow, this deck is amazing!" Takashi exclaimed. He then handed the deck back. "So, how about I show you around the academy?"

"That would be great!" Chris answered as they exited Takashi's room.

Throughout the day, Chris learned a lot of information from Takashi, such as how the light blue door lead to the girls' section of that floor. He learned about the geography, some of the history, and even about some of the duelists. Chris learned the LCD was his rank, but it was a question mark because he hadn't participated in enough duels, so the computers could not tell his rank.

According to Takashi, there were three duelists who were constantly swapping the top three ranks. One was named Shadow; he had black hair, black eyes, black clothes… and even a black deck. He supposedly had a deck filled with dark monsters, but also only people who ever saw his deck in action were the teachers and the other two top three duelists. Shadow is also supposedly the best out of the three, and has been ranked number 1 more often than the others. The second duelist's name was Brainiac. Technically, it wasn't his real name, but barely anyone knew his real name. They nicknamed him Brainiac because he knew just about everything about duel monsters and the academy, including the weaknesses, strengths, and everything about everyone, including their decks. The final duelist was Sachi. He was optimistic, lucky, and outgoing. His deck involved monsters with interesting and helpful effects. He was much more social than Shadow and Brainiac, and there was another thing different about him: he accepted just about every challenge he received, whereas Shadow and Brainiac only accepted challenges from people they thought were worthy. Not only that, but Sachi hasn't lost any of those duels. By the time Takashi and Chris got back to Takashi's room, it was around 4 o'clock.

"Say," Takashi suggested, "Why don't we have a duel? I'd love to see your deck in action."

"Sure!" Chris eagerly answered.

"Also, how about we use the ante rule?"

"Um…sure…"

"But why don't we make things a little bit more interesting? How about instead of just anteing our rarest card, we ante our three rarest cards. Yours are the Mystic Swordsmen, right?"

"Yep. What are yours?" Chris asked.

"They are the Silence Swordsmen!" Takashi replied. (A/N: In this fic, the 'silence swordsmen' the are 'silent swordsman' in real life, and this fic's 'silent swordsman' will be the silent swordsman in the anime/manga.(the one that starts at level0 and increases by 1 each turn))

"So whoever wins will get all six swordsmen," Chris smiled. "You're on!"

Takashi led Chris out of his room and down the hall. He stopped by a door, and swiped his room key in the slot next to the door. The door opened and the duo stepped into a barely furnished, undecorated room. On the ground white lines were painted; there was a giant square, with a small rectangle each of the two opposing sides. On each corner of the room there was a dueling projector. "Cool, a personal dueling arena!"

"Well, not exactly personal," Takashi explained. "There is one for every hallway, and everyone in the hallway must share them. Now…"

"Let's Duel!" Chris and Takashi, who were now in the two rectangles, shouted as their duel disks unfolded and they slapped their decks into it.

_Chris: 4000; Takashi: 4000_

"I'll go first," Takashi declared as he drew a card(6), "After all, this is an Obelisk arena and I am an Obelisk. Now, let's see… first I'll set a monster(5) and a spell/trap(4) and end my turn." _I may be risking giving his swordsman leveling food, but my trap will take care of that, just in case…_

"Draw(6)!" Chris yelled. _If only I had gotten my Mystic Swordsman LV2, I would be able to pulverize his face-down and get level 4! Aw well… _"I summon Luster Dragon(5;1900/1600) in attack mode!"

_Randomly assorted cards… it'll be fun to crush this guy! _Takashi thought as a beautiful sapphire dragon appeared on Chris' side of the field.

"Now, attack his face-down monster!" The dragon flapped its wings once, unleashing a volley of sapphire shards. On Takashi's side of the field a small white puffball appeared. It absorbed the shards, and launched them back past Luster Dragon into Chris, who fell to his knees after the attack.

_Chris: 3000; Takashi: 4000_

"Stupid neural-interface system," Chris grumbled about the pain as he got back up. "What happened?" he asked.

"You attacked my Marshmallon(300/500)," Takashi explained. "Not only is he not destroyed as a result of battle, but when you attack him when he's in face-down defense he inflicts 1000 points of damage to you!"

_Now I really wish I had had my swordsman. _"I set a spell/trap(4) and end my turn!"

Takashi drew a card(5). "I summon Shining Angel(4;1400/800) in defense mode and end my turn." An angel appeared on Takashi's side of the field, and shielded itself with its feathered wings.

Chris drew a card(5) and immediately summoned the monster he had just received. "I summon Mystic Swordsman LV2(4;900/0) in attack mode!" The kid swordsman appeared on the field.

"So what?" Takashi laughed, and his smiled turned more cunning. "It's not like you can get passed my Marshmallon. Besides, that horrible of deck of yours will never beat mine!"

"What do you mean 'horrible'?" Chris asked. "You said it was amazing!"

"I lied."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Takashi asked. "To get you into this duel to get your swordsmen! Besides, there's another reason why you cannot win. It's because I'm from the best duelist family in the entire world! It's because I…" Chris' eyes widened. He knew who he was. "am a Kaiba."

Chris began to tremble. _A… a Kaiba? How am I supposed to beat that? I mean, he's a Kaiba! I'm just a Gold! I can't beat him! I mean, my deck is good and stuff, it beat Mr. Richards, but… wait! I just said it myself! My deck _is _good! I don't care about the reputation of his family; I care about the reputation of him! _"Takashi, you are not going to win. My cards were able to beat Mr. Richards, and my cards will beat you too! I don't care about what family you come from! I care about how you play! And I have plenty of cards to defeat you. Like this one! I activate the spell Book of Moon(3)! This card flips one of your monsters face-down!" A blue book appeared before Chris. It opened up and let out a spell that surrounded Marshmallon and flipped him face-down. "Now, Mystic Swordsman LV2 attack his face-down Marshmallon and Luster Dragon attack his Shining Angel!" The swordsman jumped forward and instantly slashed the card backing. Then the dragon unleashed sapphire swords at the angel, spreading feathers everywhere. When the feathers settled, a kid swordsman with green skin, orange hair, but a big sword was on Takashi's side of the field.

"When you destroy my angel," Takashi explained, "I can summon a light monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack, so I chose my Silence Swordsman LV3(1000/1000)!"

_At the start of his next turn, it should level up, and if I'm correct it will have 2300 attack points. Of course, I think I have just the card to solve this crisis. _"I set a spell/trap(2) and end my turn, so my swordsman levels up to level 4(1900/1600)!"

"Draw(5)!" Takashi proclaimed. "And now my swordsman levels up to level 5(2300/1000)!" The kid swordsman grew to almost double his previous height, and the length of this sword doubled as well. "And of course, everyone knows 5 is greater than 4 so attack!" Takashi's swordsman launched himself at Chris' swordsman. Suddenly a chain surrounded Mystic Swordsman's sword, and he counterattacked, destroying Silence Swordsman LV5.

_Chris: 3000; Takashi: 3900_

"Ha! I activated my Blast with Chain, increasing my monster's attack by 500 to 2400! Enough to destroy your monster!" Chris cheered.

"I thought you had something like that planned," Takashi said as his swordsman reappeared. "That's why I set my Call of the Haunted trap card, so now I can summon my swordsman back! Now, go and attack again!"

_But why would he do that?_ Chris asked himself. Takashi's swordsman jumped up and landed before Mystic Swordsman. However, before he had a time to strike, Silence Swordsman jumped back up and landed in front of Chris and swung his sword. However, Chris didn't feel any pain and his lifepoints remained the same. "What happened?"

"I activated my Pointless Charge spell card(4)," Takashi explained. It allows my monster to attack you directly once, but all damage is reduced to 0. Also, because my swordsman attacked you directly, he'll level up at the start of my next turn. I set a spell/trap(3) and that's it for me."

"Yeah, and because my swordsman destroyed your swordsman once, he levels up to Mystic Swordsman LV6(2300/1700)! Now Draw(3)! I activate the spell card I just received, Pot of Greed(2)! So now I can draw two cards(4)! Hmm… all I can do is set two spell/traps(2), and end." The two card backings appeared in front of Chris.

"That move was pathetic," Takashi said, drawing a card(4). "Unlike my swordsman, who now levels up to Silence Swordsman LV7(2800/1000)!" The swordsman grew another foot taller and his sword grew even more.

"And now I'll activate my second Blast with Chain, to increase my swordsman's attack to yours!"

"Okay, but I'm just going to warn you, my Silence Swordsman silences all spells on the field!" Takashi yelled. "Now, attack!"

The swordsman launched forward and landed in front of Mystic Swordsman. Their swords locked, and for a second the lock was broken. However, the two swordsmen began to bring their swords towards each other, and would slash both of them in half.

"ACTIVATE TRAP! BEST ABOVE THE REST!" both duelists yelled at the same time. When the swords came back they just locked again. After the second lock, they just jumped back to their sides of the field.

Takashi sighed. "Looks like we both used the same card. Anyway, I'll just end my turn."

Chris drew a card(3) and played the Graceful Charity(2) he had received. Chris drew his three cards(5) and smiled when he saw them. He discarded two cards from his hand(3) afterward. _If I can just utilize the other effect of Blast with Chain, I might be able to win. But for now… _"First I set a spell/trap(2). I then activate Megamorph(1)!" A green aura surrounded Mystic Swordsman, but other than that nothing happened.

"Did you forget already? My Silence Swordsmen negates all spell cards!"

"I know, but I'm just preparing for when your swordsman is defeated. I'll end my turn."

"Like that'll happen," Takashi said under his breath as he drew(5). _God, a five card hand and nothing to do. _"I'll set a spell/trap(4) and end my turn."

"Then its time for me to win this match!" Chris declared as he drew a card(2). "First I'll activate the card I set earlier, Dust Tornado!"

_Uh oh… he can destroy my Best Above the Rest card, and then he'll also be able to destroy my swordsman! _Takashi worriedly thought.

"Don't worry about your swordsman," Chris said, seeing Takashi's concerned face. "I'm not going after your trap card… I'm going after mine! I'll use it to destroy my Blast with Chain!"

"But why would you do that?" Takashi asked.

"Because," Chris explained, "You've seen the chain part of my trap, but now you'll see the blast! You see, when it's destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy one card on the field! And I'll choose your swordsman!" The chains unwrapped from Mystic Swordsman's sword, and launched themselves at Silence Swordsman, destroying him. "And now that your swordsman isn't on the field…"

"Your Megamorph isn't negated!" Takashi finished as his eyes widened and Mystic Swordsman's size doubled, so it had an attack of 4600.

"Bingo," Chris said smiling. "Now, attack and win the duel!" The swordsman slashed his sword through Takashi as Takashi fell to his knees and yelled in pain.

_Chris: 3000; Takashi: 0_

"Well, looks like my 'horrible' deck won!" Chris said, walking over to Takashi, who was on his knees. "Now, you remember our agreement, don't you?"

"Fine, take them!" Takashi shouted, shoving the three cards into Chris' open hand. "Now just… just go away!"

"Fine," Chris said, walking away as his duel disk folded up, Takashi still on his knees, trembling.

After Chris left the room, Takashi's frown turned into a snicker. _Well, that may not have worked, but at least I have a plan B… _

_

* * *

_Oooh... cliffie... Anyway, I think you all know what to do now. coughreviewcoughaddtoalertscough

* * *

Card of the Day

Silence Swordsman LV7 (LIGHT)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 7  
ATK 2800/DEF 1000  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Silence Swordsman LV5". As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, negate the effect of all Spell Cards on the field.

* * *

Original Cards

Pointless Charge; Quick-Play Spell; You can activate this card when you declare an attack. Change the attack to a direct attack to your opponent's lifepoints and reduce all damage to 0.

Best Above the Rest; Continuous Trap; Monsters on your side of the field are not destroyed as a result of battle with monsters that have an equal attack.

* * *

_Next Time: Spirit of the Pharaoh_


	3. Spirit of the Pharaoh

Only one review? Aw, c'mon! You guys can be nicer than that!! 

Also, I'll try to update again tomorrow, since the next chapter's duel isn't that good, and this chapter doesn't have a duel! 

RER! (and don't forget the second R!) 

* * *

Chapter 3: Spirit of the Pharaoh

Chris opened the door to his room and saw Sam standing in the doorway, about to open the door himself.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked. He had just gotten back from his duel with Takashi.

"To the welcome dinner, of course!" Sam answered. "Aren't you going?"

"The wha?"

Sam sighed. "You know, the welcome dinner? It's supposed to be a fancy dinner to welcome everyone to the academy, although I've heard that the Slifers only get soup, rice, and veggies, but that's not the point! Let's just go!"

"Umm… okay!" Chris replied happily. Sam led Chris down the hallway, down the stairs, down another hallway, and then stopped in front of a pair of double doors, labeled "Ballroom." The two opened the doors and stepped into the dinner. Through the center of the ballroom was a long, bare, elegant wooden table with countless chairs. There were also about 100 students already in the ballroom. Some were at the table, chatting with each other and preparing to eat, but most were scattered around the room in groups talking. The room was decorated with banners and elegant pictures of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

No sooner than when Chris and Sam soaked in the scenery they heard a bell ring, and a voice say, "All right students, take you seats, it's time to start eating!" Chris and Sam quickly took two seats next to each other and looked towards the head of the table where the voice had come from. Sitting there was a man, presumably the head of the dorm they were in, who had glasses and black, slightly spiky hair. He was wearing a Ra yellow blazer, except on the back and the breast pocket a yellow "R" was elegantly written. "Now, for those of you who don't know, my name is Professor John Levitz. Anyway, welcome to Duel Academy, and enjoy your dinner!"

"What dinner?" Someone asked. "There's nothing here!"

"Oh yes! How could I forget?" Prof. Levitz exclaimed. He clapped twice and a slot (a little longer and wider than the table) in the ceiling opened, and then a snow-white tablecloth began to descend, as if by magic. When it reached the table Chris discovered it was filled to the brim with food (except for in front of the students, which of course had a plate, a glass, and silverware). Chris—along with almost everyone else in the room—grabbed an array of different foods and began to chow down.

Two hours later, all the plates on the table were clean. Some were complaining they didn't have enough, while others were complaining they did.

"Now that I think of it, I'm glad I had that small lunch," Chris said happily. "That way I had room for all that food!"

"Speak for yourself," Sam said, holding his stomach. "I think my lunch might come back up again."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Ug… I doubt that. Although I think I brought some stomach medicine, so it should be in our room," Sam said.

"If you need medicine then it's gotta be pretty bad. You sure you can walk? I mean, without, you know…."

"No."

"Well, anyway, I'll go ask Prof. Levitz if we can go to our room. I'm sure he won't mind, and then I can help you walk."

"Hurry," Sam moaned as Chris rushed off.

A few moments later Chris came back. "We can go," he confirmed, and helped same up and out of the ballroom. This time they took the elevator tube up to their floor, and made their way to the room. They entered their room and Sam hobbled to the bedroom. He soon came back with a small tablet in his hand. He poured a glass of water, put the tablet into the glass, and drank the now foamy liquid.

"Much better," Sam sighed a few seconds after he finished. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Chris said as he checked the clock. It was 8:09 PM. "So, what did you put in that lockable drawer?" Chris asked, curious.

"Oh, just my deck," Sam answered.

"Wanna see what I put into it?" Chris asked, unlocking his drawer.

"Umm… I guess so," Sam answered, seeing as he really didn't have a choice. "What is that?" Sam asked when the say the golden box with the strange runes.

"My Grandpa gave it to me as a present for getting into Duel Academy," Chris explained as he removed the lid. "It's a puzzle, and it's also supposed to be an ancient Egyptian artifact. Maybe we can solve it together."

"Maybe…" Sam said as Chris emptied the box onto the coffee table, and discovered a golden chain he had overlooked before.

"What's this?" Chris asked, examining the golden chain.

"Well, we'll probably find out when we finish this. Anyway, the puzzle looks pretty complex," Sam said, inspecting some of the puzzle pieces.

"We might as well get started!" Chris said, and the two began working on the puzzle.

Sam looked up from their work at the clock, and then felt his stomach lurch. "Uh oh. I think that medicine is starting to wear off."

"Oh come on, it's 9:01!" Chris complained. "If you hadn't taken the medicine you would be fine by now! What could be wrong?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to bed," Sam said as he got up. "It'll probably be better in the morning. Speaking of which, that's when we can finish the puzzle. Sorry…."

"It's okay," Chris said. "If your stomach hurts, then your stomach hurts."

Sam went into the bathroom and about a minute later came out in his pajamas. Before going into the bedroom he asked Chris, "You coming?"

"Nah," Chris replied, fumbling with two pieces. "You go on ahead. I wanna work on the puzzle s'more."

"Suit yourself," Sam sighed as he walked into the next room and closed the door.

Chris looked down at the table and sighed. They hadn't made much progress. They had figured out how to fit a few pieces together, but not very many. Suddenly Chris saw a small pattern similar in two pieces. He picked them up and luckily they joined together. He saw another pattern, and another, and another! It finally clicked for him! Soon he had grouped every piece with at least one other. He then got to work on putting the chunks together. It was difficult, for he had no idea what the finished puzzle looked like, but soon the skeleton of a pyramid started to form. Once he realized that the pyramid was the shape, the work got a lot easier. He yawned—he was getting sleepy—and looked at the clock. 9:28 PM. _I'm almost there; there are just a few more pieces. I finish them, and then go straight to bed. _He quickly slid the last few pieces together and completed the pyramid. He saw the loop on the top and fastened the chain through the loop, forming a circle that he could put his neck through. However, when he turned the pyramid around he discovered a hole. _Uh oh, did I lose a piece? _Chris check around and under the coffee table. Finally he looked in the box and saw he had forgotten to take a piece out. This piece was a lot larger than the other pieces, and had an eye on it. Chris yawned again; he was getting so sleepy for some reason, and could barely keep his eyes open. _Probably just from all the excitement and the stuff that went on during the dinner._ He slowly took the piece out of the box, and pushed it into the slot of the pyramid as he lost consciousness…

Chris woke up and looked at the clock. _10:29? Must've fallen asleep while working on the puzzle. Speaking of which… _Chris looked down on the coffee table to discover his puzzle was missing! He looked down further and, to his surprise, found it around his neck. _How did that get there? Aw well._ Chris took the puzzle off and put it back on the coffee table. Chris entered the bathroom and about two minutes later came out in his pajamas.

_Hello, _A deep voice said.

"Gah! Who's there?" Chris yelled, freaking out as his body pumped adrenaline into his bloodsteam as a result of the sudden fright. "Where are you?"

_I'm in your mind._

"Ah! GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

_Shhh… there's no need to yell. I'm in your mind, remember? You can think what you want to say._

_GET OUT OF MY MIND!!! _Chris thought as loud as he could.

_How about we talk this over in your dreams?_

_My dreams? How are we going to do that? And- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BODY?" _Chris thought as his body began to walk by itself. It walked to the coffee table and put the puzzle around its neck, and then began to walk to the bedroom.

_I'm controlling your body. Don't worry._

_Don't worry? You want me to not worry? HOW CAN I NOT WORRY WHEN THERE IS SOME CRAZY LUNATIC WHO I HAVEN'T EVEN MET SPEAKING TO ME IN MY MIND AND CONTROLLING MY BODY?_

_Fine, be that way. I'll talk to you again in your dreams. I'll see you then._

_WHAT? NO! YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU HEAR ME! GET BACK HERE! _Chris thought as his body moved towards his bed. The voice didn't reply. _I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! RESPOND! JUST RESPOND ALREADY! COME ON! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! JUST SAY SOMETHING! OR AT LEAST STOP CONTROLLING MY BODY! _Chris' body opened the covers from the bed, got in, and closed its eyes….

Chris opened his eyes. He was in a room that was completely black, except for an illuminated yellow circle on the ground that he was sitting on. Chris also noticed a strange purple mist floating around. "Where am I?" Chris wondered aloud.

"In your dream," the voice said.

"What? Huh? Oh, It's you! Show yourself!" Chris demanded.

"Okay," the voice said as he stepped out of the darkness onto the circle. He seemed to be around the same age as Chris—he was about the same height as Chris. He had black shoes, blue pants, and a blue shirt (the clothes he wore during duelist kingdom). Also around his neck was the puzzle. When Chris saw this strange person was wearing the puzzle, Chris checked himself and discovered he was somehow wearing it too. The person had sharp, determined purple eyes. However, the strangest part about him was his hair. He had big, spiky black hair with a pink outline, and yellow stripes.

"Who are you?" Chris asked. "And what is your name?"

"I am the spirit who inhabits the millennium puzzle."

"The what?" Chris asked.

"The millennium puzzle. The item you are wearing around your neck. And about my name, I have been called several. Sometimes I was called Yami, sometimes even just Pharaoh. However, my true name is Atem."

"I think I like Yami the best, but wait! Did you say Pharaoh?" Yami nodded. "How come?"

"You see, this is my third 'life,'" Yami explained. "In my first life I was an Egyptian Pharaoh, who sealed away a powerful and dark sprit with my name. However, I wiped my memory so if someone tried to resurrect the demon they would not know the key to bringing him back again, which was also my name. In my second life I shared a body with the previous owner of the millennium puzzle. Together we saved the world from many different evils, including sealing the demon away again. And in the process of sealing the demon away I recovered my memory, and my name. Afterwards, he helped me pass on to the spirit world. However, when you completed the puzzle I was called out of the spirit world back to the millennium puzzle. I guess the world needs my help again. So now what is your name?"

Chris took a few moments to soak the information in, and then began laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny?" Yami asked.

"Oh, this is one crazy dream! There must have been some bad food at that welcome dinner! But my name is Chris, just for the record."

"Chris, I can assure you this is no dream. Well, right now this is a dream, but my existence is not," Yami said flatly.

"Oh yeah? Well if it isn't a dream, what is it?"

"Something that actually exists, of course."

"Okay," Chris said as he suddenly stopped laughing, "Let's say that you do exist. What do you want me to do about it? What do I need to know?"

"Hmm…" Yami thought for a moment. "I guess I need you to help me in this world. What year is it?"

"7006," Chris quickly answered.

"Another 5000 years… exactly…(from the ceremonial battle, assuming it took place in 2006)" Yami murmured.

"What did you say?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Yami quickly said. "Anyway, I guess I should tell you about the other millennium items."

"You mean there are other puzzles?" Chris asked.

"No, there is only one of each millennium item," Yami explained. "Including the puzzle, there are seven. The six others are the millennium necklace, eye, scale, rod, key, and ring, and each millennium item has special powers. The power that they all share is to create shadow games. Th-"

"Shadow games? What are those?" Chris questioned.

"Shadow games are battles that take place in a realm known as the shadow realm. In a shadow game, the monsters used are real. Depending on how much a person has mastered their item, they can add special… 'twists' to a shadow game, which often involves your lifepoints. A common twist is as your lifepoints go down, parts of your body disappear. And then when you lose a shadow game… your soul remains in the shadow realm forever, or until somebody releases it. Usually, the only person who can release it is the person who locked you in the shadow realm.

"As I was saying, each item has other powers. The millennium necklace can see into the future and past, the eye can read peoples' minds, the scale can judge a person's heart, the key allows you to enter peoples' minds and see their inner personalities, the rod allows you to control peoples' minds, the ring can track down other millennium items, and the puzzle houses me, but can also purge evil from one's mind. All the millennium items have this eye," Yami explained, gesturing to the eye of his puzzle, "except for the millennium key. Also, all the items are this shade of gold. Do you think you've seen any?"

"Uh… nope. Can't say that I have. But I have a question: do all the items house a spirit, like your puzzle does?"

"No," Yami answered. "Only the millennium ring housed a spirit. And he was defeated long ago, with my previous owner. Anyway, I want to know some things about the world today. I'll tell you the names of people and places, and then tell me if you've heard anything about it, okay?"

"Sure," Chris replied.

"Okay, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, or Tea Gardner?"

"Um… nope. Although Joey Wheeler seems a bit familiar to me."

"Duke Devlin?"

"No."

"Mai Valentine?"

"And who would she be…?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Who is your valentine?" Chris asked.

Yami looked puzzled for a moment, but then realized the confusion. "Oh! I see what you mean!" Yami laughed. "That is her name."

"Her first name is 'My?'"

"Yes, M-A-I," Yami explained.

"Oh, again that seems a little familiar."

"Yugi Moto? Seto Kaiba? KaibaCorp?"

"Who hasn't?" Chris burst out. "KaibaCorp is the biggest business in the world and in history!"

"It's become the biggest company in history through making duel monsters?"

"No," Chris explained. "They still make duel monsters, but now they make just about everything else! Computers, power tools, furniture, refrigerators, just about anything! And Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba are known as the two greatest duelists in history! Well, Yugi being the first and Seto being the second."

Yami smiled. "So Yugi did do well without me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you know about Yugi? Like his history, and what he did?"

"Of course! I took a whole elective at school one year about Yugi!"

"So then you know about Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, KC Grand Prix, and the Orichalchos?"

"Uh… everything but that Orichalchos thing," Chris replied.

"Well, Yugi Moto was the previous holder of the millennium puzzle, and in all those tournaments I greatly helped him in his duels. Actually, I dueled most of the duels for him!"

"So all those amazing duels were… you?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my god! This is just like the equivalent of meeting Yugi! I can't believe I yelled all those things at you before! I'm so sorry! I should have recognized you! Please forgive me! You can stay here in my mind as long as you want!" Chris yelled quickly, rapidly shaking Yami's hand.

"Umm… thank you," Yami said, gently pulling his hand out of Chris' grasp. "Also have you heard of Industrial Illusions or Pegasus?"

"Well, Pegasus, of course. I'm a duelist; I have to know who made duel monsters! And I think Industrial Illusions is a branch of KaibaCorp, the branch in charge of making duel monster cards."

_Hmm… so Kaiba bought Pegasus over… or maybe they just merged their companies together. But still, why was I called here? What evil could be mustering that requires my presence? And why this boy, Chris? I was paired with Yugi so he could teach me friendship and I could teach him courage. But what do I need from him and what does he need from me?_

"Is everything okay?" Chris asked, noticing Yami's silence.

"Oh, yes," Yami said, faintly smiling. "Thank you for your concern. Anyway, I will leave you to the rest of your dream. Thank you for the information." Yami slightly bowed his head as the circle below them dimmed to nothing and the room went pitch black.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock, which read 7:29. Almost immediately, it switched to 7:30 as the alarm went off and Chris, just as quickly, turned silenced the alarm. Chris looked at Sam's bed and saw that he was not in it, and that the bed was already made. _Goody two shoes…_ Chris thought as he smiled to himself. He then remembered his strange dream and looked down to see the millennium puzzle. Yami, are you there? Chris asked his mind.

_Yes I am, Chris,_ Yami replied.

_So it wasn't a dream…_

_No, it was not,_ Yami said, and Chris thought he heard a bit of a chuckle mixed in there.

_Well, I gotta get ready for school,_ Chris told Yami as he got out of bed. _It's the first day of classes!_

_What school do you go to?_ Yami questioned.

_Duel Academy._

_Duel Academy?_ Yami repeated. _What's that?_

_It's a ballet school,_ Chris joked. _What do you think it is? It is this huge island in the ocean that is a school where students learn to duel. There are several Duel Academy's in the world, however this one is the first one made and is owned by KaibaCorp. And since it's the first one, it's just called 'Duel Academy', while the rest are called different things. Like the one that is Duel Academy's main rival is called North Academy. Other people own the other academies._ He left the bedroom and saw the bathroom door was closed and had the light on, so he assumed Sam was in there doing something. On the coffee table, Chris saw his PDA was blinking with the exclamation point again. He picked up the PDA and saw it was from Chancellor Casatos. _Why would he message me?_ Chris wondered as he played the video.

"Hello students," Casatos' face on the screen said. "I'm sure you are anxious about your classes, but as some of you have probably noticed, none of you have received a class schedule! Tomorrow will be your real first day of classes. Today you will be able to choose your classes. In your kitchen area, you should find a slot and an adjoining tray. Whenever we need to transfer papers to you students, it will come out there. Right now, unless you've taken them already, there should be booklets that will give you all the information you need. Also, throughout the day teachers will be giving information about their classes in their classrooms, so if you have any questions go and ask them. You will be able to enter the classes you wish to take on your PDA, but please make sure you get them in before 9 PM. Tomorrow when you wake up you should have your confirmed class schedule on your PDA. Have fun! Oh, and if you aren't content with any of your classes, you will have a month to change. However, once this month has passed your schedule will be finalized and you will not be able to switch classes, unless under extreme circumstances." The message ended and the PDA turned off.

Chris went to the kitchen area and sure enough, there was a slot with a tray and two booklets. They had been wondering what that was for earlier. Chris took one of the packets and started leafing through it, looking at the requirements and all the different classes he could take. He picked out a few classes he knew he wanted to take, looked at some he might want to, and crossed out the ones he knew he would hate. After a little bit he got ready and went to some of the demonstrations the teachers were giving. Afterwards, he knew what he wanted, and his class schedule looked like this:

Start Time—End Time Name; Description

8 AM—8:55 AM General Dueling III; In General Dueling you will learn the basics about dueling, and also about cards and decks in general. There are four levels, with I being the easiest and IV being the hardest (it is required for all students to take at least one General Dueling Class).

9AM—9:55 AM Card Art and Origins; Analyze the art used in cards, and also from where the ideas for the cards originated.

10 AM—10:55 AM Creating Cards; Learn how to create good, balanced cards! Using your own made up cards, you will be able to duel other students against their created cards. At the end of the year you will send your created cards to Industrial Illusions, where they might become actual cards!

11 AM—11:55 AM General Academics II; Learn basic academics and such. We will cover english, math, history, and science. There are three levels with I being the easiest and III being the hardest (it is required for all students to take at least one Academic class).

12 PM—12:30 PM Lunch; All students have lunch at this time. You can get free food from the cafeteria located at each dorm, but there are also several restaurants located throughout the campus that have better food, but cost money.

12:30 PM—12:55 PM Study hall; All students have study hall at this time. This is a free period in which you can finish your lunch, work on your homework, or go to teachers for extra help.

1:00 PM—1:55 PM Deck Analyzing; We will look at student's and sample decks, and figure out their strengths and weaknesses (mostly through dueling!). We will also learn about many different deck types in the process.

2:00 PM—2:55 PM General Duel History; Learn about the most famous duelists, such as Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Jonathan Kabzulo. Also learn about the ancient origins of duel monsters (it is required for all students to take at least one history class concerning Duel Monsters).

3:00 PM—3:55 PM Duel Practice; Do you just love dueling? Then this class is for you! We'll be dueling against each other every class just for the fun of it! However, we will also be monitoring the duels and looking at the card combos played and the reason why the losing deck lost and the winning deck won. So again, if you love dueling just for dueling, then this class is for you!

Chris smiled as he submitted his schedule to the mainframe. He sighed. He had finished all this and it was only around 3:30. He decided to go explore the academy even more. He made sure to grab deck before he left his room. He was in need of an adventure….

* * *

Yeah, kind of a dull chapter, and the next one isn't that much better :-( But don't worry! Chapter 5 is really good:-)

* * *

_Next Time: Incandescent Ordeal_


	4. Incandescent Ordeal

Ack, sorry I couldn't double update! I was really busy, and this weekend I'm also busy. I'll try, but I'll also try to get up chapter 5 before next weekend, too.

Anyway, 2 reviews? Better than last time, but it's still only two :(

Also, this fic is now a GX fic! I haven't been getting many reviews (I think duel academy turns the YGO readers off, despite the fact it's not really a GX fic) Anyway, wish me luck with this new category!

And I'll explain something here, instead of making it an eyesore A/N in the fic: When Yami is in control he can look like his original form, or he can look like Chris (he can decide). If he's in Chris' form, he about 2 millimeters taller and has sharper eyes. Also, if Yami is in control, he's always in Chris' form unless otherwise stated.

RER!

* * *

Chapter 4: Incandescent Ordeal

Chris was in his section of the island, which was mostly open fields and meadows, and had pleasant weather just about the entire year. He was sitting on the beach near the Obelisk and Ra dorms. Yami was in control, and was looking through Chris' deck.

_'This deck is very good Chris!' _Yami exclaimed.

_'Thank you,' _Chris said, happy for the praise.

_'Well, it may be good, but it can still use some work. Anyway, who are your friends here?' _Yami asked.

_'Well… Um…' _Chris stuttered. '_I guess really only Sam, my roommate.'_

_'That's it?'_

_'That's it.'_

_Hmm… maybe I was paired with him to teach him about friendship, _Yami thought. Then he asked Chris, '_Who are your friends outside the Academy?'_

_'I didn't really have any… it's a long story,' _Chris sighed.

Yami took a break from the deck, looking up to enjoy the scenery. He saw an Obelisk girl standing in the field adjacent to the sands of the beach, with her back towards him. She had shoulder-length black hair, and dark tan skin (like Shadi's). He then saw a big Obelisk boy with brown hair and black eyes sneaking up on her. When he was about five feet away the girl said, "Go away."

"Huh? You talkin' to me?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I am," the girl firmly responded as turned around. She had dark eyes, and Yami gasped when he saw the yellow necklace with the golden eye around her neck. "And no, I will not go out with you."

"I guess word spreads fast here," he laughed. "Well, why not?"

"Because, Jason," the girl answered, "I have no desire to go out with a slimy creep like you."

"Well, if you put it that way, maybe this will convince you," Jason said, bringing up his fist. Yami gasped, and rushed over. Jason began to swing his fist, and Yami was able to get in front of the girl just in time to take the blow in his chest. He was pushed back about two inches, but he stood strong, with his arms out to defend the girl. "Get out of the way, punk!" Jason yelled, punching Yami again.

"No," Yami firmly responded through his newly bruised cheek.

"Fine, be that way," Jason said, bringing his fist back again.

"I have a better idea," Yami said. "How about we have a duel? If I win, you leave her alone. If you win, she can be your girlfriend for the rest of the year, or until you want her to."

"Fine," Jason said.

"If that's alright with you, of course," Yami said, looking at the girl.

The girl paused for a second when she saw the puzzle dangling around Yami's neck, but then nodded.

"Okay, let's begin," Yami said, walking back a few paces.

"DUEL!" Jason and Yami shouted as their duel disks unfolded and they slapped in their deck.

_Yami: 4000; Jason: 4000_

"So, what's your name?" Jason asked as he drew five cards(5).

"It's At- I mean Chris," Yami said after drawing 5 cards. He drew another card(6) and declared, "I'll go first."

_'Hey, those cards aren't mine!' _Chris exclaimed when he saw Yami's hand.

_'Yes, I know,' _Yami smirked. '_They're mine.' _"I'll start off by summoning my Queen's Knight(5;1500/1600) in attack mode! I'll set a spell/trap(4) and end my turn." A pink-armored female warrior appeared in front of a card backing.

"Then I can start my turn," Jason said as he drew a card(6). "First I'll start off with a monster known as Solar Flare Dragon(5;1500/500)! I'll then set a spell/trap(4), and like you, end my turn. However, now my dragon's effect activates and you take 500 points of damage!" A dragon made of fire rose onto Jason's side of the field and let out a wisp of flame at Yami, reducing his lifepoints.

_Yami: 3500; Jason: 4000_

_'That actually hurt!' _Yami winced as he drew a card(5). '_Chris, do you know why?'_

_'Oh, of course!' _Chris explained. '_All duel disks have an automatic neural interface, so you can feel it when monsters attack your, or effects heal you, and stuff like that.'_

_'Oh, okay,' _Yami said. "Now I'll summon my King's Knight(4;1600/1400)! And do you know what happens when King's Knight and Queen's Knight are on the field together?" Yami asked. "They bring out Jack's Knight(1900/1000)!" And orange-clad warrior was summoned next to Queen's Knight. They crossed their swords and a flash of light blinded everyone. When the flash subsided, a third, taller warrior dressed in blue was crossing his sword with the other two knights. "Then I'll play the spell Polymerization(3), fusing my three knights together to form Alkana Knight Joker(3800/2500)! Now, attack!" The three knights merged together to form a giant knight in black armor. The knight jumped at Solar Flare Dragon, but a cylinder appeared in front of the dragon and in front of Yami.

"Impressive," the girl murmured to himself. "It's only his second turn and he's already summoned out a monster with 3800 attack points…. He has some real talent."

"I activate my face-down, Magic Cylinder! Inflicting 3800 points of direct damage, meaning I win!" Jason declared.

However, instead of Alkana coming out of the second cylinder, Jack's Knight, Queen's Knight, and King's Knight emerged. "Sorry, but I played my De-Fusion(2) magic card, splitting my Alkana Knight Joker back into its original parts. Now, my three knights, attack!" The knights jumped forward and easily slashed through Solar Flare Dragon, and then into Jason.

_Yami: 3500; Jason: 500_

"I'll end my turn."

"You may have taken away most of my lifepoints," Jason panted as he drew(5), "But you ain't taking any others! I activate my spell, Ookazi, decreasing your lifepoints by 800!" Yami yelled in pain as flames erupted around his feet.

_Yami: 2700; Jason: 500_

"I'll set a monster(4) and a spell/trap(3) and end my turn."

"Draw(3)!" Yami announced. "Now, Jack's Knight, attack Jason's face-down monster!" The knight ran forward as a spirit dressed in purple rags appeared on Jason's field. Jack's Knight swung its sword through the spirit, but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry," Jason said, "But you attacked my Spirit Reaper(300/200) and he's not destroyed in battle. Oh well!"

"Fine," Yami growled. "I'll set two spell/traps(1) and end my turn."

Jason smiled when he saw what he drew(4). "First I'll play the spell Tremendous Fire(3)! This will inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" Yami roared in pain as the giant flame erupted around him.

_Yami: 1700; Jason: 500_

"Yes," Yami said after recovering from the pain. "But Tremendous Fire has a downside; it inflicts 500 points of damage, meaning you'll lose! You should learn your cards before you play them!"

"Oh, but I do know my cards," Jason said as another fireball—although smaller than the last—erupted around Yami. "I used my face-down trap, Barrel Behind the Door, redirecting the 500 points of damage to you instead of me!"

_Yami: 1200; Jason: 500_

"Next I'll play Lightning Vortex(2), destroying all your monsters at the cost of one card in my hand(1)!" A giant lightning bolt stuck down on Yami's side of the field. When the lightning stopped, only a face-down monster and a face-down spell/trap remained. "Hey! How'd that happen?" Jason demanded.

"I activated my spell, Book of Moon!" Yami explained. "Using it, I flipped my Jack's Knight face-down, saving him from your lightning attack."

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Jason said.

"My draw(2)!" Yami shouted, and slid the card he has just received into his duel disk. "I play Pot of Greed(1), allowing me to draw two cards from my deck(3)!" Yami drew his two cards and suddenly a cute, pink furball appeared on his side of the field.

"Hey! Where'd that thing come from?" Jason asked.

"It's my Watapon(2;200/300)," Yami explained. "I can special summon him whenever I draw him from a card effect. And now I'll tribute Watapon and my face-down Jack's Knight to summon Dark Magician(1;2500/2100)!" The Watapon and the card backing disappeared, and in its place a tall magician with a green staff and purple eyes, hair, and robes appeared. "I end my turn."

Jason drew his card(2) and played it. "I activate Graceful Charity(1)! Allowing me to draw three cards(4) and then discard two(2)." Jason smiled when he saw what he had gotten. _That may be a rare monster, but these two cards will make me win for sure! _"I play the spell Hinotama(1)! This inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your lifepoints," Jason explained as several meteors crashed down into Yami.

_Yami: 700; Jason: 500_

Yami remembered the time Joey used that card against him as he got back on his feet. "I'll set a monster(0) and end my turn," Jason said.

"Draw(2)!" Yami declared, doing just that. "And now I'll have my Dark Magician attack your face-down monster!" The magician unleashed a ball of black energy at the face-down card, which was revealed to be a small jar with a crazy face on it. Almost as soon as the jar came in contact with the energy blast it exploded.

"Ha! You attacked my Dice Jar(200/300)!" Jason yelled. "And so now it's all up to this! Here is how it works: we each roll a die. Then whoever rolled the lower number takes damage to equal to what the other person rolled times 500. However, if someone rolls a 6… the other person loses 6000 lifepoints! So now let's begin!" A yellow die appeared in Yami and Jason's hand. They simultaneously threw their dice and the dice simultaneously landed on 4.

"What happens now?" Yami asked.

"We roll again," Jason said as the dice disappeared and reappeared in their hands. Yami rolled first this time. It tumbled over a few times and began to spin on its corner. It slowed down and landed… on 1. "Yes!" Jason cried. "Now all I have to do is not roll a 1 and I win! That's a 5/6 chance, and I like those odds!" He threw his die on the ground and it bumped up, but then landed on a two. "Yes! I win! Sarah is going to be my girlfriend!"

"I don't think so," Yami chuckled as millions of dice began to materialize above his head. They all began to crash down towards Yami, but a wind picked up a blew them into the center of the field. There they still kept on going right into Jason, knocking him into the ground.

_Yami: 700; Jason: 0_

"What happened?" Jason asked, getting up as the holograms faded.

"I activated my trap, Divine Wind," Yami explained. "It reduced the damage by 500, and then inflicted it to you instead of me. So you took 500 points of damage instead of me taking 1000, which was just enough to win."

"Fine, I guess you win," Jason grumbled as he walked away as the girl walked up to Yami.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"No problem. Your name is Sarah, correct?" Yami asked.

"Well, yes. It's actually Sahara, but everyone calls me Sarah for short," Sarah explained.

"I see," Yami smiled. "And that's the millennium necklace, is it not?" He asked, gesturing at her neck.

"Yes it is. And that millennium item is fake, is it not?" Sarah challenged, pointing at Yami's puzzle.

"No, this is a real millennium item."

"Yeah right!" Sarah laughed. "I know a millennium item when I see one! Not including my necklace, there is a ring, an eye, a scale, a key, a rod, and a puzzle, but you have a pyramid!"

"What do you think the puzzle looks like when it's assembled?" Yami questioned, smirking.

"Hm… I hadn't thought of that," Sarah said. "But from what I've heard the puzzle is supposed to be the weakest of the items."

"Well, then what you heard was wrong!" Yami laughed. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow! Or maybe later today! Or maybe next weekend, or at least sometime!" He said as he walked off and waved goodbye.

_'WHAT WAT THAT FOR?' _Chris finally yelled when they were a good distance from Sarah. '_YOU COULD HAVE MADE HER HIS GIRLFRIEND AGAINST HER WILL!'_

_'She said it was okay with her.'_

_'THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!'_

_'Yes it does. Besides, now you have a new friend.'_

_'Fine,' _Chris sighed. '_Just promise me you won't do that again.'_

_'Sorry, but I can't make that promise!' _Yami laughed as Chris groaned.

* * *

Yeah, I think this chapter is kind of short and not that good, but meh. The next chapter is better XD 

And don't forget to review, ppls!

* * *

Card of the Day

Alkana Knight Joker (LIGHT)  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Level 9  
ATK 3800/DEF 2500  
"King's Knight" + "Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight"  
This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While this card is face-up on the field, if a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster targets this card, you may discard the same type of card to negate the effect. This effect can be used once per turn.

* * *

_Next Time: Skill Drain_


	5. Skill Drain

Okay, I'm really not in a good mood right now since I made all these good changes to this chapter after proofeading this, but it just crashed so I have to do it all over agian.

Also, when thoughts are put _'like this_', it means they are talking to someone else in thought. Otherwise it's normal thinking.

And sorry I couldn't do a double update. Something came up... again. This week I don't have anything, so this time I really should get the double update done!

RER!

* * *

Chapter 5: Skill Drain

"Today we start classes," Chris yawned as he got up and saw that Sam, like the other days, had gotten up and made his bed already. He drowsily put his hand on the alarm clock to stop its constant annoying ringing. Chris got up, got dressed, and then when he came out of the bedroom he realized that Sam wasn't in the dorm for some reason. He went over to his PDA, which had the flashing exclamation point, as it always seemed to have when he woke up. He opened it and found his class schedule, and information on breakfast, lunch, and dinner, which would be in the cafeteria in each dorm (where they could get their meals for free). Students could also go to one of the various restaurants in the academy and buy breakfast, lunch, or dinner. _I guess Sam already went down to breakfast, _Chris reasoned. _I should go down too. _Chris slowly opened the door to his dorm, stepped in the hall, and closed the door. After about 10 minutes of wandering, he finally found the cafeteria. He walked in, waited on the short line, got scrambled eggs (which were surprisingly appetizing for cafeteria food) and orange juice, sat down at an empty table and began to slowly eat his breakfast.

"HI!" Sam shouted at Chris as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Chris, who was now on the ground, got up and yelled, "DON'T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!" He paused for a second, and then added, "Although I'm not tired any more. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing anyway! But still, don't do that to me. I'm not really a morning person. And have you had any sugar lately?" Noticing Sam was unusally hyper.

"No," Sam replied happily and quickly. "I'm just a morning person! A really good morning person!"

"Um… okay," Chris said as he began to eat his scrambled eggs, but then realized something. "Hey, where's your breakfast?"

"Oh, I finished it already!" Sam answered. "Well, I'm going to go prepare for my first class. See you later!"

"Wait, do we need anything for our classes?" Chris asked, a little worried, for his only school supplies were his deck, duel disk, and uniform.

"No, I don't think so," Sam replied. "I think they give you everything you need at the classes or something. But I'm going to go prepare anyway!"

Chris smirked to himself as Sam walked through to doors out of the cafeteria. However Sam accidentally bumped into something and fell to the floor….

* * *

Chris walked back into the cafeteria for lunch with a scowl on his face. _What are these teacher? Nuts? Who gives homework on the first day of school! Er… classes! _He angrily thought to himself. _At least the homework is not that hard… _He got in the line and got a grilled cheese sandwich. _Hm… I seem to be eating a lot of yellow today, _he randomly noticed as he spotted Sam sitting at a table, scribbling on a piece of paper. "Hi Sam!" Chris said as he sat down after he had crossed the room. "You doin' your homework already?" 

"No, I'm- er… yeah, that's it. I'm doing my homework," Sam strangely replied.

"Ooooookay. If you say so," Chris accepted as he started eating his sandwich and he noticed Sam's almost-eaten what-he-thought-was tuna sandwich. They ate in silence for the next few minutes. Well, Chris ate; Sam just kept scribbling. Chris tried to stir up a conversation, but Sam quickly turned it down.

"Hi Chris!" Chris heard Sarah say. He looked up and saw her sitting across the table. "Who's your friend here?"

"Uh… shouldn't you be in the Obelisk cafeteria?" Chris asked, disregarding Sarah's question.

"Not really," Sarah explained. "It seems that Truesdale Obelisk dorm is the one with the most snobs and jerks. Those people's egos are going big I can barely fit into the cafeteria! Besides, I make my own lunch. Last year, I found this nice little grocery store that sells fresh fruits, veggies, and meat and stuff like that for very good prices. So, I started to buy stuff from there and cook, since I never got to cook at my house and I've always wanted to try. I've grown pretty good during that year. Of course, I did get a little help from some cookbooks at the bookstore," she winked as she took out small bag and put it on the table.

"Cool, so what did you bring today?" Chris asked.

"Oh, it's the beginning of the year so I just brought a simple salad," Sarah replied, taking it out of her bag. "So, who's your friend?" She reiterated, gesturing to Sam.

"Oh, this is Sam, my roommate!" Chris introduced.

"Huh, what?" Sam obliviously asked as he looked up from his work, hearing his name.

Chris sighed. "Sam, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Sam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sam hurriedly said as he took the last bite of his sandwich and gathered up his papers and pens. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Is he always like that?" Sarah asked after Sam had exited the room.

"No… he's been acting strange since the beginning of lunch. Although this morning he was normal," Chris answered.

Sarah paused for a moment, and then warned, "I think you should talk to him about that homework he was doing."

Chris gave Sarah a weird look, but then remembered how the millennium necklace could see into the past and future. "Why?"

"I'm not going to tell you, I think he should," Sarah answered. She finished her salad, and got up. "I'm going to go. See you later! Or at least next lunch!"

"'Kay! Bye!" Chris waved goodbye as he began to take the last few bites of his sandwich.

"Oh, and… you seem different today than when we met," Sarah added before she walked off. "Not bad… but different."

_'I guess she noticed the difference between you and me,' _Yami reasoned in their mind.

* * *

Classes had ended, and Chris was watching TV when Sam entered the dorm, still scribbling on a piece of paper. "Still doing your homework?" Chris questioned.

"Um… yeah. That's it." Sam answered as he sat down at the table without taking his eyes off the paper.

Chris turned off the TV as Atem took over and walked over to Sam. "Look. I know something's going on. I just don't know what. But I think you need to tell me."

"Um… I don't think I can," Sam mumbled.

"Yes, you do."

"This is just my homework! Okay?" Sam asked. "I'm just getting stressed from the beginning of the year."

"You didn't seem stressed this morning," Yami said. "Besides… if this is your homework, then why is someone else's name written one it?"

"Well… um… uh…." Sam stammered, trying to think of an adequte response.

"I'm going to look into this, and fix this," Yami stated, exiting the room.

"Oh… why can't I just be more assertive?" Sam moaned to himself. "I just hope I don't get hurt… I also hope that he doesn't get hurt either…"

* * *

Sam yawned as he got up. For a change of pace, this time it was Chris who was up first, and not only that, but his bed was made. Sam got out of the bathroom and saw a piece of paper on the coffee table. He went over to it and looked at the note as he thought to himself, _Paper? How odd_. 

_Dear Sam,_

_I have gone out to teach that bully of yours a lesson. If you want to watch the duel, it is going to be on the beach outside of our dorm.  
__Don't worry, this problem _is _going to be fixed._

_From,  
__Chris_

"Oh no," Sam murmured to himself as he just stood there for a second, not moving at all. He then suddenly darted off into the bathroom and came out in his normal clothes in ten seconds flat. He rushed out the door and was soon at the beach where he saw his bully and Chris (actually Yami) about to face off. Sam also saw the girl… what was her name again? Oh yes, Sarah! Sam saw his bully and Chris about to duel, and Sarah standing behind Chris.

Yami's opponent's name was Ijimeko. He had short red hair, had a muscular frame, and was about a foot and a half taller than Chris.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both shouted.

_Yami: 4000; Ijimeko: 4000_

"I'll go fi-" Yami began but then got cut off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sam yelled at Chris as he stepped onto the sandy beach.

"Dueling, of course," Yami simply replied. "And when I win, not only will he stop bullying you, or anyone else for that matter, but he'll also have to go turn himself in."

"Actually, when_ I _win," Iji said, "You are going to be doing my homework for all of my classes!"

"WHAT? YOU BET THAT?" Sam yelled. "I CAN'T BELIE-" Sam stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Sarah standing there with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry," She kindly said. "He'll pull through."

Sam paused for a moment and then sighed, "All right."

"Anyway, as I as saying, I'll go first!" Yami declared, drawing a card(6). "I'll start off easy, with Giant Soldier of Stone(5;1300/2000) in defense mode, and then I'll end my turn!" _I need to start off in defense; I have no idea what his strategy is, _Yami thought to himself as the giant stone soldier appeared in front of Yami.

"Your soldier's defense might be high," Iji smirked as he drew his card(6), "But my monster's offense is higher! I summon Giant Orc(5;2200/0) in attack mode! Now attack with Bone Club Attack!" The giant green orc with his bone club appeared, and then smashed Yami's Giant Soldier of Stone with the club. However, the Orc then panted over back to Iji's side of the field, and fell down, exhausted. "Unfortunately, my orc must switch to defense mode after it attacks, but that won't be a problem with this card! I activate Stop Defense(4) to switch my orc back to attack mode! And then I'll end my turn with a face-down spell/trap(3)."

_That's a strong monster, _Yami thought as he drew a card(6). _But then again, what I just received should take care of it. _"I set a monster(5) and a spell/trap(4), and then I'll end my turn. Your move… _Icky_."

"Your gonna pay for that little comment, punk!" Iji yelled as he drew(4). "And I think I have the perfect monster for doing that! I summon Goblin Attack Force(3;2300/0) in the mode it was meant for: attack!" 5 goblins in primitive bronze armor appeared on Iji's side of the field, and growled at Yami. "And now I'll have my Giant Orc attack your face-down monster!"

"That won't work," Yami smiled. "You see, my monster is called Obnoxious Celtic Guardian(1400/1200), and he's not destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack points!"

"Oh really?" Iji asked, raising an eyebrow as the smoke cleared, revealing that Yami's monster had indeed been destroyed.

"Huh? What happened?" Yami asked as his eyes widened. "And… and why isn't your orc in defense mode?"

"I activated my Skill Drain trap card!" Iji explained. "And all it costs is a measly 1000 lifepoints!"

_Yami: 4000; Ijimeko: 3000_

"And then, once I've done that," Iji continued, "It negates the effects of all monsters on the field. So your monster was destroyed, and now my monsters don't need to switch into defense! Now, Goblin Attack Force, do what your best at and destroy Chris!"

"I don't think so!" Yami yelled as a portal opened up in front of him and let out a giant gust of wind, stopping the charging goblins. "I activate my Negate Attack trap card!"

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Iji snorted.

"Draw(5)!" Yami yelled. _Perfect. Maybe his Skill Drain isn't such a bad thing, after all. _"I set a monster(4) and end my turn."

"If you are going to do something as pathetic as that, you might as well just forfeit instead," Iji said as he drew a card(4). "I summon Enraged Goblin Attack Force(3;2400/0)!" 5 more goblins appeared, however they had glowing, angry red eyes. "Now, Goblin Attack Force, attack Chris' face-down monster!" The goblins started to charge at Yami's face-down monster, which revealed to be a man with a giant purple shield. The goblins attacked the shield, but it held and didn't break.

_Yami: 4000; Iji: 2700_

"I really must thank you for your Skill Drain," Yami smiled. "For you see if you didn't have it my Big Shield Gardna(100/2600) would have to switch to attack mode. But with your Skill Drain out, he can stay in defense!"

_Grr… I have the perfect monster for that little shield guy. Too bad I already normal summoned a monster this turn. Oh well, I'll get him next turn, _Iji thought to himself. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw(5)!" Yami yelled. _My Big Shield Gardna is holding up, but I think I should put these down, just in case. _"I set a monster(4) and a spell/trap(3), as before."

"You're not going to win if you just keep on the defensive," Iji said as he drew(4).

"Oh really?" Yami questioned. "I seem to be doing well right now on the defensive," Yami said, gesturing to their life points counters.

"Maybe now, but not for long!" Iji shouted. "I summon Exiled Force(3;1000/1000)! And now I activate his effect, tributing him to destroy your Big Shield Gardna!" 5 men in ripped clothes appeared on Iji's field. They then charged at Big Shield Gardna, and started fighting or a few seconds. However, it was a draw and they both were destroyed.

"What? How is that possible? Skill Drain negates monster effects!" Yami reasoned.

"Yes," Ijimeko agreed. "However, Skill Drain cannot negate costs, and it only negates monster effects _on the field. _Exiled Force's cost for his effect is tributing himself, so Skill Drain can't negate that. By then, Exiled Force is in the graveyard, so Skill Drain is no longer applied, and your monster is destroyed! Now, Giant Orc, attack his face-down monster!"

"Not so fast!" Yami demanded. "I activate my second Negate Attack!"

"Fine, your move."

Yami silently drew a card(4), and silently ended his turn.

"So, you're just giving up?" Ijimeko asked as he drew a card(4). "I summon a second Giant Orc(3;2200/0)!" Anothing orc rose up on Iji's side of the field and towered over Yami. "Now my first Giant Orc, attack his face-down monster!" The green monster charged and easily destroyed Yami's monster, which was a brown furball with two wings. "Now my other Giant Orc, attack Chris directly!" The fiend lurched forward, and brought its club up above Yami. It began to bring it down, but a transparent version of Yami's monster that was just destroyed appeared and stopped the club. "What's this?" Ijimeko cried.

"It's my Winged Kuriboh(300/200)," Yami smiled. "And when he's destroyed, he negates all battle damage for the rest of the turn!"

"Fine, I'll just end my turn with a set spell/trap(2)," Iji sighed.

"I'll draw(5)," Yami said, and then smiled. "Perfect! I activate Lightning Vortex(4), allowing me to discard one card from my hand(3) to destroy all your monsters!" A giant cloud appeared over Iji's field, and from it a giant lightning bolt came out, obliterating his monsters." _Now I could summon a monster to reduce his lifepoints, but he does has that face-down, and next turn he could easily summon out another strong monster. _"I'll set a monster(2), and a spell/trap(1) and end my turn."

"You'll pay for that!" Iji swore as he drew(3). "First I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted, allowing me to bring back my Giant Orc! However, I'll tribute it to summon my Ultimate Goblin Attack Force(2600/1600)!" The newly summoned orc disappeared and the 5 goblins returned again. However, instead of wearing steel or bronze, they were wearing gold armor with impressive golden shields. "Now attack!" The goblins raced forward and easily destroyed Yami's set Watapon(200/300). "Looks like that didn't help you much. I'll end my turn."

"That may not have helped me much, but this will!" Yami yelled as he drew a card(2). "I'll play Card of Sanctity(1), allowing us both to refill our hands(6). And now I must thank you, for I would have never thought of this combo if you hadn't used Exiled Force. Anyway, do you remember how I had to discard a card for my Lightning Vortex? Well, what I discarded is going to come back! I play Premature Burial(5), paying 800 lifepoints to summon Jack's Knight(1900/1000)!" Yami yelled as the blue-clad warrior appeared on his field.

_Yami: 3200; Ijimeko: 2700_

"However, I'll then play the spell card Twinkle Five Star(4), which can only be activated by tributing a five star monster, and Jack's Knight fits the bill! And now watch as I summon the five Kuriboh brothers! Arise, Kuriba(300/200), Kuribe(300/200), Kuribi(300/200), Kuribu(300/200), and the original Kuriboh(300/200)!" Jack's knight glowed, and then split into a purple, pink, white, turquoise, and brown glowing star, which then stopped glowing to reveal a purple, pink, white, turquoise, and brown Kuriboh. "Next I'll activate Necromancy(3), which will summon 4 random monsters from your graveyard in defense mode," Yami explained as two Giant Orcs, Goblin Attack Force, and Enraged Goblin Attack Force reappeared on Ijimeko's field in defense mode.

"Oh, then thanks for the monsters!" Iji laughed.

"You won't be thanking me for long!" Yami yelled. "I activate my trap, Meteorain, allowing all my monsters to deal damage threw defense this turn! Now, Kuriba, be, bi, and bu go and attack his newly summoned monsters and deal him 1200 damage!" All the kuribohs except for the brown one charged threw the 4 monsters and into Iji.

_Yami: 3200; Ijimeko: 1500_

"Well, that may have cost me some damage, but I'll kill your brothers next turn! And how does this relate to Exiled Force?" Iji asked.

"You'll see, but my Necromancy has another effect!" Yami exclaimed. "You see, every time a monster summoned by Necromancy is destroyed, one of your monsters loses 600 attack points, so your Ultimate Goblin Attack Force's attack is reduced by 2400, enough for my Kuriboh to destroy it! So now attack!" The 4 spirits from Iji's destroyed monsters floated into Ultimate Goblin Attack Force, lowing it's attack. Then Kuriboh charged through it into Iji.

_Yami: 3200; Ijimeko: 1400_

"Now for the part that involves Exiled Force," Yami said. "You see, I can now Kuriba's effect by tributing all 5 of my Kuriboh brothers, which is the cost. And so now that they're in the graveyard, their effect will work, and I can summon my Kuribabylon(0/1000) in defense mode!"

Ijimeko laughed, "So? You sacrificed your five weak monsters for another weak monster! What's so great about that?"

"Because, now my monster is in defense," Yami explained. "So if next turn you summon another strong monster I won't take damage. Anyway, it's your move."

"Finally!" Iji yelled, drawing a card(7). "I'll play Magical Mallet(6), letting my shuffle 3 cards in my hand into my deck(3) and then draw 3 new cards(6)! And now you're going to regret letting me draw all those cards, so watch this! I'll play the spell Monster Reincarnation(5), letting me discard a card from my hand(4) to add my Ultimate Goblin Attack Force(5) back to my hand. However, the monster I discarded was Lost Puppy(0/200), so instead of going to my grave he goes to my field! And then I'll tribute my puppy to summon back my Ultimate Goblin Attack Force(4)!" A small, brown puppy with a wagging tail appeared, and then disappeared as the golden-plated goblins reappeared back onto Iji's field. "And now, attack and destroy his pathetic Kuribabylon!" The goblins launched themselves and almost instantly destroyed Yami's blue horned Kuriboh. "I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(3)."

Yami growled as he drew a card(4). _I got his lifepoints down to less than half; I now need to figure out how to make the final blow… and I think this will work! _"I now pay 800 lifepoints, allowing me to play Brain Control(3)!"

_Yami:2400; Ijimeko: 1400_

"So now I gain control of your goblins for this turn only! Of course, this turn is the only turn I need," Yami laughed as the goblins went from Iji's field to Yami's. "And now, Ultimate Goblin Attack Force, attack Iji directly and end this duel!" The goblins charged at Iji. However, a barrier appeared that the goblins charged against. The goblins stopped just as the barrier shattered. The shattered pieces turned into green dust, and went into Iji, healing him.

_Yami: 2400; Ijimeko: 4000_

"You fell right into my trap!" Iji laughed. "I activated my Draining Shield, so now I'm right where I was at the beginning on the duel! You, on the other hand, have lost almost half of your lifepoints!"

Yami sighed. _I'm not going to be able to keep this up for much longer. I need to figure out a way to get past his monsters and win. _"I'll end my turn with a set monster(2)."

"Draw(4)!" Iji yelled. When he saw the card he got he smirked. _This is definitely going to help me if he pulls a fast one. However, I doubt he will, especially with this combo! _"I'll start my turn off with just a set spell/trap(3). However, then I'll play a copy of Premature Burial(2) of my own!"

_Yami: 2400; Ijimeko: 3200_

"So now I'll summon back my Lost Puppy, but again he won't be here for long, for I'll tribute him, and this time also my Ultimate Goblin Attack Force, to special summon my ultimate monster! Arise: Ultimate Obedient Fiend(1;3500/3000)!" The newly appeared puppy and the goblins disappeared, and then a hulking, red behemoth rose up on Ijimeko's side of the field. "Normally, this bad boy would be only able to attack if he was the only card in my hand and field. However, my Skill Drain fixes that problem. And now I'll activate the final card in my hand: Fairy Meteor Crush(0), so now my fiend will be able to deal damage through defense! So now, attack! Ultimate Fiend Punch!" The fiend pulled back his fist, and then launched it at Yami's face-down card, which turned out to be Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts(1500/1200). The fiend's fist caught on fire, and easily bashed through the lion-like creature, straight into Yami.

_Yami: 100; Ijimeko: 3200_

"I'll end my turn! Let's see you try to win now!" Ijimeko laughed.

"Oh you'll see me try," Yami sighed. "Not only that, but you'll also see my succeed! This turn I'm going to defeat you!" Yami picked the top card off his deck(3) and slammed it into his duel disk(2) without even checking to see what it is. "I activate Awakening from the Bed of Death!" Yami declared. "Now I get to return a card from my graveyard to my hand(3), and you get to draw 2 cards(2)."

"You really shouldn't be so generous!" Iji laughed. "Haven't you ever heard that nice guys finish last? With all these extra cards you're giving me there's no way I can lose!"

"It doesn't matter that I gave you those two cards, for two reasons," Yami calmly said. "The first is that I'm going to defeat you this turn, so you won't even get a chance to use those cards. The second reason is that the card I selected is Card of Sanctity(2), so you would have to draw those cards anyway," Yami explained as they each drew 4 cards(6). "Hm… I will beat you, but not with this hand! And that's not a problem, because I play Reload(5)! So now I can shuffle my hand into my deck and draw 5 brand new cards!" Yami took his deck out of his holder, put his hand in his deck, and started shuffling.

_Who does this guy think he is? _Iji thought to himself as he watched Yami shuffle. _He is so assured that he will beat me this turn, and yet he doesn't even know what his hand is! Is he a freak or something?_

"Excellent! These will work!" Yami declared as he slapped his deck back into its holder and drew 5 new cards. "I'll start off your defeat with my Magician of Faith(4;300/400)!"

When the pink-haired magician appeared on Yami's field, Iji began to laugh. "Her? How is a weakling like her going to help you? Not only is her effect negated, but you have to set her first to get her effect!"

"Despite how good her effect is, I don't need her for her effect right now," Yami said. "I need her for the effect of my spell card, which I'll use now(3)!" Suddenly the colors around Iji and Yami began to morph and blend into a swirling vortex of colors, and glowing white beams appeared around Magician of Faith, forming a cube. Then a golden sarcophagus appeared around Magician of Faith, concealing her. The sides on the cubes formed, creating a glowing white cube. The cube's glow started to grow stronger, and kept getting stronger until Ijimeko couldn't see at all. Then it all suddenly stopped, and everything was back to normal. Almost. His ultimate fiend was missing, and in Magician of Faith's place was another female magician, who had blonde hair and blue and pink clothes. "What happened?" Iji exclaimed.

"I activated my Magical Dimension," Yami explained. "To use it I have to tribute one of my spellcasters, and my Magician of Faith worked out just fine. Not only does Magical Dimension let me special summon any spellcaster from my hand, but it also lets me destroy one of your monsters, which is what I did! So I destroyed your Ultimate Obedient Fiend to summon my Dark Magician Girl(2;2000/1700)!"

"It doesn't matter!" Iji yelled. "Even if you've summoned out that monster she still isn't strong enough to take out the rest of my life points! And next turn I'll summon a Goblin Attack Force or Giant Orc or something to destroy her!" _Besides, I've got my face-down. And once you attack, next turn my monsters won't destroy your monster; they'll destroy you!_

"Maybe she alone can't finish the job but she'll have help with this spell card: Sage's Stone(1)! I can only activate this card when I have Dark Magician Girl on my field, and it lets me summon out the original Dark Magician(2500/2100), so arise!" A small red gem appeared in Dark Magician Girl's hand, and she started to chant a spell. The gem grew and glowed, and then stopped glowing to reveal the famous, purple-clad magician.

Sam, who had been watching the duel silently in a mixture of anxiety, fear, and hope, took a small step back when he say the magician. _H-h-he has the D-dark M-magician? B-but I t-thought h-he used w-warriors! What is u-up w-with him? F-first his d-deck changes, and n-now his p-personality! Wha-wh-what is going on?_

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about that face-down card of yours," Yami smirked. "I bet you are faking that fear, hoping that I will attack and fall into that trap of yours, destroying both of my monsters, so you can summon a monster next turn and destroy me. You were planning something along the lines of that, weren't you? Well, it won't work, for I play the final card I have is Dark Magic Attack(0)! This powerful card lets me destroy all of your spells and traps! The only restriction is that I need to have Dark Magician on my field, but that is not a problem right now." The magician launched an energy ball from his staff, and destroyed Ijimeko's Skill Drain, Call of the Haunted, and what turned out to be his face-down Mirror Force. "And now that you're defenseless I can destroy you with my two magicians! So now go and attack, and win the duel with Double Dark Destruction!"

"What? No!" Iji yelled as the magicians crossed their staffs and started to glow, and then let out a giant burst of energy at Iji, destroying the rest of his lifepoints.

_Yami: 100; Ijimeko: 0_

"I have won the duel, and now you must turn yourself in," Yami declared as the holograms faded.

"All right Chris!" Sam cheered as he literally jumped up for joy.

"Yeah right!" Iji yelled. "Like I'd actually keep my word!" He got up and started to walk backwards.

"Of course you will," Yami said sternly, taking a step towards Iji. Iji tried to step backwards towards the Obelisk dorm, but he found his legs wouldn't move. The colors around them started to morph again, like with Magical Dimension, and an invisible wind started to slightly ruffle Yami's hair around. Iji looked around in disbelief, and when his eyes laid eyes on Chris again something very strange happened. Iji saw Chris, but he also thought he saw something like a ghost in the same place as Chris. The ghost he saw was the same height as Chris, but had giant black hair with yellow stripes and a pink outline, and a strange Egyptian garb. Then the invisible wind then picked up around Ijimeko, and his clothes began to rapidly ruffle as he was lifted up into the air. Yami put his hand out towards Iji, so his open palm faced Ijimeko. Then a strange, multicolor third eye appeared on Yami's forehead. "Now… MIND CRUSH!" Yami yelled as he closed his hand into a fist. As he did that everything instantly returned to normal and Ijimeko fell to the sand, unconscious.

Everything was silent for a moment, and then Sam burst out, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DID YOU JUST KILL HIM?"

"Don't worry, he'll be alright," Yami said calmly as he started to walk away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE UNCONCIOUS! ARE YOU SURE HE'S NOT DE-"

Again, Sam felt Sarah's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. He _will _be all right."

"Fine," Sam said after a moment. "But I swear, if he's not fine, I'll… I'll… I'll do something bad!"

"All right, now let's go back!" Chris, who was now back in control, suggested. _'Still, are you sure he's all right?' _Chris asked Yami.

_'Yes, yes I am,' _Yami reiterated. _'Trust me.'_

_'Okay,' _Chris laughed. _'If you say so.'_

Chris and Sam began to walk back to their dorm, and Sarah began to walk towards hers.

_So, _Sarah thought to herself. _That's one of the powers of the Millennium Puzzle. Maybe I should do some research… who knows what I'll find._

_

* * *

_

Card of the Day

Skill Drain  
Continuous Trap  
Pay 1000 Life Points. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters on the field.

_

* * *

_

Original Cards

Enraged Goblin Attack Force; Warrior/Effect/Dark; level 4; 2400/0; If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, including with a card effect. If this card attacks a monster in defense mode with an ATK higher than the defending monster's DEF, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints.

Ultimate Goblin Attack Force; Warrior/Effect/Earth; level 6; 2600/1600; If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, including with a card effect. If this card attacks a monster in defense mode with an ATK higher than the defending monster's DEF, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints.

Lost Puppy; Beast/Effect/Earth; level 1; 0/200; When this card is sent from your hand to your graveyard, special summon this card to your side of the field.

* * *

I liked that duel, and I hope you did too! 

And since you are reading this, I'm assuming that means you've finished reading this chapter. And do you know what that means? It means you are in the perfect position to review, so why don't you do that now? (lol)

* * *

_Next Time: A Hero Emerges_


	6. A Hero Emerges

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah (sry about misspelling), and... umm... krazy kwanza!!! Sorry about the late seasons greetings, but this chapter is finally up! And I got a new reader :-) (Waves at dueler king)

Anyhoo, new character introduction! And you get to see a completely innovative set of cards I made!! (or at least the beginning of them)

A/N: At one point I say "Yami was there in Spirit Form". That's when Yami is there in his true form, but Chris is in control of the body, and Yami is invisible to everyone but Chris. Oh... I don't know how to say this! Think about the scenes where Yami and Yugi talk to each other... I think a good example is at the beginning of the episode where Bandit Keith steals the puzzle, and Yugi is talking to Yami about his new chain... Although if you want a better example, just use Sai from Hikaru no Go.

RER!!!

**Edit: **(12/30/06): "Hand of the Dark's" effect was cut off in the Original Card section. Fixed now.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Hero Emerges

Chris was laying in bed, talking to Yami. It was morning and he was awake, but his alarm clock hadn't gone off yet and he decided he would spend some time relaxing. _'So maybe that duel against Ijimeko wasn't such a bad thing after all. I mean he did turn himself in…even though that got him suspended. But how did you make him do that?'_

_'Make him do what? Turn himself in?' _Yami asked.

_'Yeah.'_

_'It was our wager in the duel, of course,' _Yami laughed.

_'That's not what I meant,' _Chris said flatly. '_I mean how did you make him do it, because when he originally lost he said he wasn't going to turn himself in.'_

_'With my Mind Crush.'_

_'Mind Crush?' _Chris asked. _'Was that that thing where everything went all crazy and then he fainted?'_

_'Yes,'_ Yami explained. _'It banishes darkness from one's heart. And I'm sure you know of Seto Kaiba, the founder of KaibaCorp. Well, I actually have used a Mind Crush on him.'_

_'Hm… interesting,' _Chris said. '_Well, two days ago was the first day of classes and we beat a bully. Before that be beat another bully. We didn't duel any bullies yesterday, so what do you think of to-'_

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

The ringing of the alarm clock cut off Chris' question. _'Looks like it's time to get up,' _Chris moaned as he did just that. He got up, got dressed, and groggily made his way down to breakfast. By the time he got his breakfast and looked around the room, he saw Sam wasn't there, so he assumed that he had already finished breakfast and was getting ready for his first class. Or was being terrorized by another bully, he joked to himself. He ate his breakfast half awake, and then went back up to his dorm room—on the way there he crossed paths with the hyper-morning-Sam—got his supplies. Once he was ready for his classes he made his way down to the main room of the Ra Dorm, went into the HTS tube, then from the HTS room stepped into the tube to take him to the Cathedral, where his first two classes were. A little more awake from the HTS tubes, he walked the short distance to his General Dueling Class at a brisk pace. However, this reduction of fatigue quickly wore off during class as the teacher—Mr. Lentay—was giving what Chris thought was the most boring lecture he had ever heard. Yami was there in spirit form, but he also wasn't paying much attention, but for a different reason: he already knew all of this! In fact, he probably knew more about Duel Monsters than Mr. Lentay. Well, at least more about Duel Monsters concerning the cards made before Yami left Yugi.

"Now!" Mr. Lentay yelled. "Let's see if you all have been paying attention." He scanned the room, and saw a Ra with black hair and eyes and an exceptionally bored face. "You there! Tell me 5 uses for one of the weakest monsters in the game, Kuriboh!"

"Huh? Oh! Um…" Chris stammered. "Although Kuriboh has very weak attack and defense," Chris began slowly, standing up, trying to stall for time, "It can be combined with spell and trap effects to devastate your opponent…" Then he remembered something from Yami's duel. "One way is to use the spell card Twinkle Five Star, to summon not only Kuriboh, but also Kuriba, Kuribe, Kuribi, and Kuribu."

Seeing Chris struggle, and being confident with the card, Yami took over. "And when they are on the field, they can summon Kuribandit or Kuribabylon, protect themselves from attacks, and reduce the attack points of your opponent's monsters.. A second, more obvious use is to use his normal effect and discard him from your hand to prevent damage to your lifepoints once. You can also use the spell card Multiply to summon more Kuribohs. A fourth combination is…" Yami paused for a second, for those were the only ways he used Kuriboh. Then he remembered a card Kaiba used that could also work. "Kuriboh can also be used as a tribute for the Crush Card Virus card to harm your opponent and…"

Yami had helped him enough, and had obviously run out of ideas, so Chris took over and gave the last combination. "And can also be combined with Mage of Reaping Death equipped with Mistobody to provide infinite battle damage protection."

"Oh… um… very good," Mr. Lentay said. "You may sit down." _Those card combonations are _very_ old, and I hadn't mentioned any of them, so he obviously wasn't paying attention. However, he if he knows about cards that old so well, he must be smart, so I guess I can't punish him._

That was the most exciting event that occured during the class. Chris was about to fall asleep, but the bell stopped him from doing so. Although it didn't completely wake him up, it still prevented him from falling asleep. He got out of the room and began to make the trek to the other side of the Cathedral for his Card Art class. He was walking slowly because he was too tired to walk any faster. He was also so tired he was completely obvious to everything around him, except for the walls, floor, and ceiling. Well, until a kid was knocked into the wall right in front of where Chris was, which instantly woke him up. "Hey! Watch it!" Chris yelled at the Obelisk boy. He was tall and skinny, and about three fourths of a head taller than Chris. His eyes and hair were black like Chris', but his hair was short and slick and had curvy, gentle eyes, compared to Chris' longer and more spiky hair. But then Chris noticed the reason he bashed into the wall; a giant, bulky obelisk with blonde hair had knocked him into it.

"You gonna get up?" the blonde Obelisk asked. "Or is your stamina as bad as your dueling skill?"

"Leave him alone!" Yami yelled.

_'Here we go again,' _Chris moaned. _'I know something like this would happen.'_

"Or what?" The Obelisk asked.

"Or else I'll report you to the Chancellor," Yami said, narrowing his eyes.

"So what? It's not like you have any proof."

"Fine, then I'll duel you," Yami said, taking out his deck. "I win, you stop picking on him or anyone else."

"Fine, but if I win, then you… then you have to go to the Chancellor and take the blame for bullying him. We'll duel at the Cathedral Dueling Arena 3, at 12:30."

"Okay then," Yami said as the bully began to walk off to his next class. _'Good thing that's settled,' _Yami said as Chris took over again.

_'Not really,' _Chris thought. _'Besides… Great! Now I'm going to be late! I should have been at class 2 minutes ago!' _He yelled in his mind as he took off as he ran off as quickly as he could.

* * *

Chris looked through his PDA to find out what "Cathedral Dueling Arena 3" was as he ate his lunch with Sarah and Sam in his dorm's cafeteria. He found that the Cathedral, along with its normal dueling arenas in its dorms, had 8 small dueling arenas for public use. It also turned out that dueling arena 3 was right near the HTS room. He finished his lunch and checked his watch. _12:28, perfect, _he thought as he got up and walked to the HTS room, and entered the tube to go to the Cathedral for the second time that day. Yami entered the dueling arena and, to his surprise, saw the bully and his victom on the opposing sides of the arena. The arena looked almost exactly like the duelist kingdom arenas, except this design was more sleek and modern. 

"DUEL!" They shouted in unison, placing their decks on the deck slot in the arena.

"What's going on here?" Yami shouted.

_'Looks like he beat you to the duel!' _Chris laughed to himself

"Huh?" The dark haired boy asked. "Oh… well… uh… I… I sort of decided to take the duel in-into my own hands. I-if I n-never s-stand u-up for my-myself a-and let o-other people f-fight my own b-battles, t-then… then I'll n-never fulfill my d-dream!"

"Your dream?" Yami said quietly. "What is your dream?"

"My d-dream..." The boy replied, "Is... to b-be... a hero!"

"A hero?" the bully laughed. "What a loser! You probably even wouldn't be able to save your cards from being blown away in the wind!"

"W-we'll see about t-that!" he yelled as he drew a sixth card(6), obviously deciding that he would go first. _Even if he's right_...

"Wait!" Yami called out. "What's your name?" he asked the dark haired boy.

"It's K-Kengake," he answered. "And h-he's Akutou. Anyway, it's my turn, so let's get this duel started!"

_Kengake: 4000; Akutou: 4000_

"I-I'll b-begin with F-Hero O-Onyx(5;1000/2000) in d-defense mode!" F-Hero Onyx was really just a big man made out of stone. "T-that's all I'll do this turn. Oh, and um…"

"It's Chris."

"Chris, because we have a limited amount of t-time, whoever has the most lifepoints when t-that timer runs out is going to be t-the w-winner," Kengake said, pointing to a giant panel on the wall which displayed their lifepoints and had a timer counting down, which was currently at 00:23:46.

_This reminds me of my first duel with Pegasus, _Yami thought to himself.

"If that's all you have, then you are going to lose this, big time!" Akutou shouted, drawing a card(6). "First I play Mystic Plasma Zone(5), increasing all Dark monsters' attack by 500, but decreasing their defense by 400. So now I'll summon Dark Blade(4;1800+500/1500-400) in attack mode! Go and destroy F-Hero Onyx with Dark Saber Slash!" Dark clouds covered the roof of the room as a warrior in midnight-black armor with sliver spikes appeared. He jumped forward and easily slashed through the man made of earth. "That's it for me. Oh, and what does the 'F' in 'F-Heroes' stand for? Feeble? Fool? Failure?"

Kengake silently took this insult as he picked up the top card of his deck(6) with a sad expression, but when he saw what he had received he seemed to gain more confidence. "No, it stands for f-fusion, which I'll sh-show you now! I a-activate the effect of F-Hero Polymer(400/1600), discarding h-him(5) to let me search my deck for a Hero Gate, and add it t-to my h-hand(6). And I'll p-play it now(5), and since it's a field spell your Mystic Plasma Z-zone is sent to the graveyard." The clouds went away to reveal a giant yellow disk, floating above with a giant red "F" painted on it. It was divided into 2 semi-circles where it appeared to be able to split apart. Then at each "corner" there was a golden pod. "I-its special ability lets me fuse together F-H-heroes together, even without Polymerization, so I'll d-do that now. I fuse together F-Hero Skylord(4;800/1100) and F-Hero F-Flamefire(3;1300/500)—both of which are in my h-hand—to form F-Hero Skyfire(2200/1700)!"

Akutou growled as Kengake's two fusion material monsters appeared, and they each went into their own pod in the Hero Gate. Skylord had a bald, blue head with a long white coat and a flowing white cape. Flamefire looked like a man, completely surrounded with a layer of fire. The Hero Gate opened, and F-Hero Skyfire descended, who looked like a bigger version of Skylord, only covered in flames. Then when Akutou looked down at the panel that showed Kengake's field he saw a yellow disk instead of a card. "Hey! What's the big idea?" He called out. "Why don't you have an F-Hero Skyfire card?"

"Because," Kengake explained, smiling and gaining more confidence. "I-I'm sure you know how most of the hero sets—like the e-elemental, destiny, and occult heroes—have several fusions. Well, the F-Heroes are no exception. However, the F-Hero fusions are different from the other Hero fusions… in fact, they are d-different from any other fusion, whether it is a hero or not! You see, F-Heroes are special because _any_ two can fuse together. However when they do that they form a token, instead of a card, because it would cost way too much to make a card for each fusion. Also, F-Hero Fusion Tokens are different for another reason, for they can go to the graveyard, be flipped face-down, and be removed from play like normal cards, so they can be summoned back later! Lastly, F-Hero Fusion Token's name, stats, type, and everything else about depend on their fusion material monsters, and they each get two effects. And I'll show you one right now! F-Hero Skyfire, attack and destroy Dark Blade!" Skyfire charged forward, blasting through Dark Blade and then into Akutou.

_Kengake: 4000; Akutou: 2800_

"Hey, what's up with this thing? Why'd I lose so many lifepoints?" Akutou asked.

"Like I just said, it's S-Skyfire's special ability," Kengake explained. "Whenever an F-Hero Token formed with F-Hero Flamefire destroys one of your monsters in battle, you take d-damage to your lifepoints equal to the level of your monster times 200. I'll end my turn with a face-down spell/trap(2)."

"Great job Kengake!" Yami shouted from the sidelines. "Keep this up and you'll win in now time!"

"Draw(5)!" Akutou shouted, a little annoyed at Chris for that little outburst. "I play Dark's Reawakening(4)! This lets me special summon a Dark monster from my graveyard if I have no monsters on my field, as long as it's weaker than your monster, so lets welcome back Dark Blade! However, he won't be here for long because I tribute him to summon Beast of Talwar(3;2400/2150)!" Dark Blade slowly and ominously rose from the arena's ground onto Akutou's field. However, Dark Blade's armor began to bulge, until it burst open, revealing a green fiend with glowing red eyes and twin scimitars. "Now, attack!" Akutou commanded. The beast charged forward, and blasted through F-Hero Skyfire into Kengake. However, as soon Beast of Talwar returned to Akutou's field, Skyfire burst out of nowhere and attacked Beast of Talwar, severely burning and hurting him. And although neither monster was destroyed, Akutou watched in horror as his monster's attack and defense dropped down to 200 and 450, respectively. "What have you done?" Akutou demanded.

_Kengake: 3800; Akutou: 2800_

"Simple, I activated my trap card," Kengake replied. "It's called A H-Hero's Revenge, and it summons back an F-Hero when one is destroyed. But not only that, for you see if my F-Hero was destroyed in battle, it reduces the stats of the monster that destroyed my monster by the stats of my monster."

"Excellent job Kengake! All you have to do is destroy Beast of Talwar with F-Hero Skyfire and you'll reduce his lifepoints to zero!"

"All he did was activate a trap!" Akutou yelled at Chris. "Anybody can do that; it's not that hard! In fact, even I can do that, and I'll prepare to show you by setting one(2)!"

Kengake silently picked up a card from the top of his deck(3), and then declared his attack. Skyfire charged forward, and Beast of Talwar was barely able to move due to his injuries. However, a purple glow surrounded Beast of Talwar, healing his injuries, allowing him to easily destroy F-Hero Skyfire.

_Kengake: 3600; Akutou: 2800_

Akutou smirked as he explained what happened. "Okay, so I didn't play a trap. It was a quick-play spell card, big deal! Anyway, it was Reset Aura, which resets all attack and defense changes for all monster on the field, so my beast was able to recover his lost attack points and kill your monster!"

"F-fine, then I'll just bring out another f-fusion!" Kengake said. "Of c-course, not all of the F-Hero fusions are tokens; if they were that would just get repetitive, so they made F-Hero Fusion cards with original ef-f-ffects, which I'll show you now! I'll start off with The Warrior Returning Alive(2), to return F-Hero Onyx to my hand(3). And then I'll play this c-card!" Kengake slapped the card onto the field(2), and a larger of the card appeared on the field, showing Akutou it's image and text, but the text was too far away to read for Akutou. It displayed a picture of a beat up E-Hero Flame Wingman and a sparkling E-Hero Sparkman being sucked into a blue, swirling vortex, and a transparent picture of E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman in the center. "This is a v-very rare card called Fusion Recycle, but don't let the Elemental Heroes on the picture fool you; this works with any fusion monster. It lets me fuse any monster in my hand or on my side of the field with a monster in my graveyard, as long as the monster in my graveyard was used for a fusion summon. So now I can fuse together F-Hero Onyx in my hand(1) with F-Hero Skylord on my grave to create F-Hero Rock Tornado(2300/2000), although in defense mode. I'll end my turn there." F-Hero Skylord and Onyx appeared again, but were sucked together in an invisible vortex to create F-Hero Rock Tornado. F-Hero Rock Tornado was a giant Tornado with glowing red eyes looking at Akutou from the center, and with giant hunks of rock flying around in the high winds. The rocks seemed to bunch together, providing defense.

"That little whirlwind isn't going to stop me!" Akutou yelled as he drew a card(4). "Beast of Talwar, attack!" The fiend jumped forward and tried to slash at the red eyes in the heart of the tornado, however the wind picked up as soon as it came near, preventing it from even getting close to the center.

"Sorry," Kengake said. "But F-Hero Rock Tornado is only destroyed in battle by level 8 and higher earth and wind monsters, but because you had Mystic Plasma Zone I'm going to assume that you use dark monsters, not wind and earth. Sorry."

Akutou silently ended his turn. Kengake took a card from his deck(2), activated his Pot of Greed(3), and ended his turn without doing anything.

_Although Kengake has provided a good defense with his F-Hero Rock Tornado, he needs to get on the offense if he wants to win,_ Yami thought as both players passed their turns.

Akutou drew a card(5) and smiled. "Time for your little whirlwind to go away! I play Hand of the Dark(4)! Because I have a Dark monster on my field, I can destroy any monster on the field, and your guess is as good as mine!" A giant crack appeared in the ground below the tornado, and a giant red hand came out of it and pulled F-Hero Rock Tornado into the ground. "Unfortunately Hand of the Dark forces me to skip my battle phase this turn, so I'll end."

"Y-you ready for this?" Kengake asked after he drew a card(4). "I play Polymerization(3), letting my fuse another F-Hero Onyx(2) and an F-Hero Ice(1;700/700) into F-Hero Earthfreeze(600/2200)! And although his name may not be so good, his effect is, so watch th-this!" F-Hero Onyx and a small man made out of ice without a face appeared and floated up into the pods on the Hero Gate. The gate opened, and F-Hero Earthfreeze came out of the ring; Earthfreeze looked almost exactly like F-Hero Onyx, except he was blue and made out ice. He then launched a blue ray at Beast of Talwar, freezing him. "You see, if I sk-skip my b-battle phase just like you did, I can put a freeze counter on one of your cards. If it's a spell or trap, it's destroyed at your standby phase. But if it's a monster, it can't attack or change battle position. Oh, and as long as my Earthfreeze is in d-defense mode effects that target can't destroy him. I'll end my turn." He stared at the remaining card in his hand. _Ugh, the worst part about F-Hero decks. Barely having any cards left in your hand._

Akutou drew his card(5) and smirked. "Y'know, I don't really care about that freeze counter anymore. Why? 'Cause he's not gonna be here for long! I tribute him to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des(4;2450/1600)! I'll then play Premature Burial(3) to summon back my Beast of Talwar!" Beast of Talwar disappeared, and in his place a giant man with green skin, glowing red eyes, purple gloves, and a brown robe with countless yellow runes and a skull appeared. Then the sword-wielding fiend reappeared.

_Kengake: 3600; Akutou: 2000_

"Now, Beast of Talwar, attack!" The beast jumped forward and quickly slashed through the ice man, causing him to fall apart.

"Oh, and when a fusion token is make with Onyx, it not only gets immunity from targeting effects, but another one! You see, when he's destroyed in battle, your battle phase immediately ends!"

"Nice try, but it won't work," Akutou laughed. "You see, as long as Dark Ruler Ha Des is on the field, the effects of all monsters destroyed by fiends are negated. And just try to guess the type of my Beast of Talwar. Anyway, Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack Kengake directly!" The dark ruler moved forward with incredible speed, and punched Kengake with a glowing fist, almost causing him to fall off the platform.

_Kengake: 1150; Akutou: 2000_

"I'll end my turn. And you'd better get something good, or else!"

Kengake silently stared at his decks for a few moments, not doing anything. He then looked up at the electronic scoreboard, and saw that time was almost up, so he then quickly picked up the top card of his deck(2). When he saw his card, he smiled. "Looks like I'm about to win! I play Fusion Recovery(1), allowing me to return Polymerization and F-Hero Flamefire to my hand(3)! I'll then use Hero Gate to fuse F-Hero Flamefire(2), and the other monster in my hand, F-Hero Angel(1;1400/800), to form the hero of your demise: F-Hero Chaos(2500/2100)!" F-Hero Flamefire appeared again, and a pale-skinned man with blonde hair, a white shirt, pants, and sandals, and giant feathered wings appeared too; they rose up and entered two of the pods in the Hero Gate. The gate opened, and F-Hero Chaos came out. F-Hero Chaos had skin, hair, and clothes that were constantly shifting between a bright yellow and magma red; it looked almost like lava. Because of this, you could barely see his facial features. He also had a small, bright red aura that hung close to his body, and a big, spread out, circular, white glow that reached out almost 10 feet. Kengake looked at the timer and saw that it was at 00:00:05.

_00:00:05_

"He may have a high attack, but it's not enough to destroy the rest of my lifepoints!" Akutou shouted.

_00:00:04_

"We'll see about that!" Kengake defiantly replied.

_00:00:03_

"N-now, F-Hero C-chaos, attack!"

_00:00:02_

F-Hero Chaos gathered up a giant ball of red and yellow energy and quickly launched it at Dark Ruler Ha Des.

_00:00:01_

The energy ball obliterated Dark Ruler Ha Des and continued into Akutou.

_00:00:00_

Akutou's lifepoint counter began to change, but the holograms faded and the lifepoint counters turned off before they could settle at one particular number. "Sorry, looks like you lost," he said.

"Oh really? Look again!" Yami shouted, pointing to the electronic scoreboard.

Akutou turned his head, and to his surprise the scoreboard said: _Winner: Kengake Jugou_. "What? I-impossible! How did I lose?"

"S-simple," Kengake explained as he began to gather up his cards. "It was my F-Hero Chaos' special ability. Whenever he destroys a monster as a result of b-battle, I have one of two options: I multiply the level of whatever he just destroyed by 500, and then I either add it to my l-lifepoints or subtract it from yours. Of course it didn't matter which one I chose, because either way it would have resulted in me having more lifepoints than you."

"Fine, not like I was actually trying, anyway!" Akutou shouted as gathered up his cards and exited the arena, pouting the entire way.

"Hey, nice job out there!" Yami said with a smile as Kengake came down from the dueling platform. "Of course, you are an Obelisk, so I would expect that much."

"You're starting to sound like my teachers!" Kengake joked, but then grew a lot more sullen now that the excitement of the duel has worn off. "Of course, just because I'm an Obelisk doesn't mean I'm good. You see, it's an old rule—said to be enforced since Duel Academy started—but it's still a rule. The rule states that anyone who didn't go to the Duel Academy Preparatory School cannot be in the Obelisk Blue dorm in the first year. I went to the prep school, so I barely got into Obelisk. You on the other hand, didn't go, so you had to be placed in Ra or Slifer. Technically, that means that every first year Ra who didn't go to the prep school could be better than me."

"Oh, come on now!" Yami said, trying to cheer Kengake up. "You have to have a good amount of skill to get into Obelisk Blue. Besides, the way you handled Akutou in that duel showed that you obviously have that skill. Kengake, you're a great duelist, so don't sell yourself short!"

Yami's speech put a smile on Kengake's face. "Thanks, Chris. I'll see you later!"

"See you later!" Yami smiled, waving his hand goodbye. _Hm… maybe I was paired with Chris to teach him about friendship. But then why was he paired with me?_ He pondered this for a few moments, but then darted forward out of the arena, running at full speed. _Oh, shoot! I almost forgot that I have to get Chris to class! I sure hope he doesn't get mad at me for this!_

_

* * *

_I liked this chapter, since I luv my f-heros so much! They are fun to play with in real life :-) Anyway, since I gotta go now, I'm not gonna say any more now! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Card of the Day

F-Hero Chaos (LIGHT)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 7  
ATK 2500/DEF 2100  
"F-Hero Angel" + "F-Hero Flamefire"  
This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase your lifepoints by the level of the destroyed monster x 500 or decrease your opponent's lifepoints by the level of the destroyed monster x 500.

_

* * *

_

Original Cards:

F-Hero Onyx; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1000/2000; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 200, DEF by 1800, is a warrior, can be an EARTH monster, has the following effect: "This card cannot be destroyed by card effects that target as long as it remains in defense position. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the battle phase ends immediately," and has "Earth" in its name.

F-Hero Polymer; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 400/1600; You may send this card on your side of the field or on your hand to the graveyard to add one "Hero Gate" from your deck to your hand. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 700, DEF by 500, is a warrior, can be an EARTH monster, has the following effect: "when this card is destroyed you can fuse together two monsters with 'F-Hero' in its name (excluding any monsters with 'Polymer' in its name) as if they were in your hand and you were using 'Polymerization'," and has "Polymer" in its name.

Hero Gate; Field Spell; You may fuse monsters with "F-Hero" in their names together without "Polymerization".

F-Hero Skylord; level 3; Warrior/Effect/WIND; 800/1100; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 1000, is a warrior, can be a WIND monster, has the following effect: "You may halve this card's ATK during the battle phase to have this card attack directly," and has "Sky" in its name.

F-Hero Flamefire; level 3; Warrior/Effect/FIRE; 1300/500; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 1200, DEF by 700, is a warrior, can be a FIRE monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle inflict damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to the level of the destroyed monster x 200," and has "Fire" in its name.

Dark's Reawakening; Spell; You can only activate this card when you have no monsters on your side of the field, and your opponent has at least 1 face-up monster on their side of the field. Special summon one DARK monster from your graveyard who's ATK is less that the ATK of the monster on your opponent's side of the field with the lowest ATK.

A Hero's Revenge; Trap; You can activate this card when a monster with "F-Hero" in its name was destroyed. Special summon that monster. If the summoned monster was destroyed in battle, decrease the ATK and DEF of that monster by the ATK and DEF of the summoned monster, respectively.

Reset Aura; Quick-Play Spell; The ATK of all monsters on the field is equal to that monster's original ATK and the DEF of all monsters on the field is equal to that monster's original DEF. This effect applies as long as the affected monster(s) remains face-up on the field.

Fusion Recycle; Spell; Select one monster on your side of the field or in your hand, and one monster in your graveyard that was used as a fusion material monster for a fusion summon. Send the monster on your field/hand to the graveyard to fusion summon a monster that can be fusion summoned by fusing the two selected monsters together.

F-Hero Rock Tornado; level 7; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/EARTH; 2300/2000; "F-Hero Onyx" + "F-Hero Skylord" This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. This card's attribute is also treated as WIND. This card is only destroyed as a result of battle with level 8 and higher EARTH and WIND monsters.

Hand of the Dark; Spell; Activate each of the following effect depending on the number of DARK monsters on your side of the field (when this card resolves): 1: Select and destroy 1 monster on the field. Skip your battle phase this turn. 2: You may select a set spell/trap on the field. Pick it up and look at it, and then return it to its original position. 3: Return this card to your deck instead of sending it to the graveyard. 4: Destroy an extra monster on the field. 5: Return this card to your hand instead of your deck. You cannot activate this card again during this turn.

F-Hero Ice; level 2; Warrior/Effect/WATER; 700/700; This card can attack your opponent's lifepoints directly. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 400, is a warrior, can be a WATER monster, has the following effect: "Once per turn, instead of conducting a battle phase, you can put a Freeze Counter on a card on your opponent's side of the field. A monster with a Freeze Counter cannot attack or change its battle position. A spell or trap with a Freeze Counter cannot be flipped over. A spell or trap card with a Freeze Counter is destroyed during the controller's standby phase," and has "Freeze" in its name.

F-Hero Angel; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1400/800; When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, increase your lifepoints by 300 times the level of the monster that destroyed this card. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 800, is a warrior, can be a LIGHT monster, has the following effect: "When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon a monster with 'F-Hero' but not 'Angel' in its name from your graveyard," and has "Angel" in its name.

F-Hero Chaos; level 7; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT; 2500/2100; "F-Hero Angel" + "F-Hero Flamefire" This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase your lifepoints by the level of the destroyed monster x 500 or decrease your opponent's lifepoints by the level of the destroyed monster x 500.

* * *

_Next Time: Penalty Game!_ I liked this chapter, since I luv my f-heros so much! They are fun to play with in real life :-) Anyway, since I gotta go now, I'm not gonna say any more now! Don't forget to review! 


	7. Penalty Game!

Another chapter!! Yay!!!!

And Quo-ko, I do have the year this takes place in; it's 7006. It says in chapter 3.

RER! Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

Chapter 7: Penalty Game!

_Chris, I think it's about time your fun ended and I got my cards back, _Takashi thought. He was sitting in his exquisite dorm room, at a small one-person table, starring at his PDA. After a few moments of waiting, a white exclamation point began flashing on the screen. _Perfect timing, _he smirked to himself as he opened the message. "It's Ready," was all the message said, and then Takashi opened the attachment. After he finished watching it, he began to laugh. "Oh, this is going too well! All too well! Chris, you'd better watch out, or else!"

* * *

Chris yawned as he turned his alarm clock off. He didn't even bother to check Sam's bed, because he already knew it would be empty. _'Well, since we didn't get to duel any bully or someone yesterday, maybe we'll duel two today to make up for it...' _Chris joked.He went to the bathroom and changed his close, and almost as soon as he got out the door to the room flung opened, and a troop of men in black uniforms and sunglasses stepped in. Chris could see some sort of gun in the holsters they had. 

"Are you Christopher Gold?" One of them bluntly asked.

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Come with us," The same one said as two others grabbed Chris' arms and began to drag him out of the room.

"Hey! What? Let go of me! I know people!" Chris yelled, struggling to get free. "At least let me eat breakfast or tell me who you are, and you can at least tell me why you're doing this," Chris moaned as he stropped struggling, as it was obvious they weren't letting go.

"Chancellor Casatos will explain everything in his office." They led him down to the main room, and through the tube to the HTS room. The leader—the only one who was actually talking—went to a panel in the wall and slid a card through it, causing a hidden door to slide open and reveal another tube, but without a label. They went into that tube, and he entered a 6-digit code onto the number panel in that was in the tube, and then the door closed and they zoomed off. They tube stopped, and Chris stepped into Chancellor Casatos' office. Behind Casatos' desk was Casatos himself, and behind him was a giant window that looked out to the sea. The other three walls were bookcases, filled to the brim with assorted books. Casatos was sitting patiently at his deck, which had several papers, a control panel with assorted buttons, switches, and smaller panels, and a small container where Chris could see several pens resting. There were also four chairs in an arc, facing Casatos.

"Sit," The main uniformed man said as the two men holding Chris released Chris. Chris walked over to the four chairs, and to his surprise found a brown-haired Obelisk sitting in one of them.

"Takashi! What are you doing here?" Chris exclaimed.

"I'm here to reclaim my stolen cards!" Takashi angrily shouted.

"What are you talking abou- Oh! You mean your Silence Swordsman cards?"

"Yes, now give them ba-"

"Takashi, settle down," Casatos interrupted. "Now, Chris, Takashi claims that you came to his dorm and then forced him into a duel where if he lost, he would have to give you his deck. You then beat Takashi and tried to take his deck, but Takashi was able to defend himself and escape. However you were still able to snatch his Silence Swordsman LV3, 5, and 7. Is this true?"

"No!" Chris instantly shouted out. "What really happened was he invited me over to his dorm, and then showed me around. Afterwards, he challenged me to a friendly duel, but then suggested using the ante rule but with out 3 rarest cards instead of just our rarest. So we dueled, and I won so he gave me his Silence Swordsman cards and I left. Besides, do you have any proof?"

"Actually, yes," Casatos replied. "First, do you have the Silence Swordsman cards with you? But before you take them out, Takashi, do those cards have any distinguishing marks that will prove that they are your cards?"

"Yeah," Takashi answered. "Silence Swordsman LV3's bottom-left corner is slightly bent, Silence Swordsman LV5 has a small… 'dent' on its bottom edge, and then Silence Swordsman LV7 has a small scratch on the picture in the bottom-right hand corner."

Chris took out his deck and searched his deck for the three mentioned cards and took them out. He inspected the cards, and sure enough the cards had the listed marks.

"So, it is confirmed that those are you cards," Casatos said. "The second piece of evidence we have is that our computers recorded the duel you two had, as they do with all duels. The last evidence we have is security camera footage."

"Security camera?" Chris asked. "That'll prove everything!"

"If you say so," Casatos sighed, pushing a button on his deck. As the chancellor did this, Chris thought he saw a yellow glint coming from Casatos' covered left eye. A hologram appeared over the desk, and showed a small portion of the Obelisk blue hallway. Chris walked into the picture, and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Takashi, whom Chris immediately grabbed.

"Alright, you, listen!" Chris harshly demanded as he began to drag Takashi off screen. "We're gonna duel, and we're gonna duel now! And when you lose, I'm getting your deck!"

"And what if I refuse, or if you lose?"

"In the order you asked, then you'll wish you hadn't, and nothing!" Chris cackled from off screen as the picture faded.

"Wha- how? But I-" Chris couldn't get a sentence out as Casatos silently waiting. "That never happened!" Chris was finally able to blurt out. "He probably edited the security video! Something like that! He's a Kaiba, he probably paid someone to do it for him!"

"Highly unlikely," Chancellor Casatos said. _Highly unlikely, but still true. I do not wish to do this, but I must at least test him. _"However, you are a first year, and I suppose I should go easy on you, and at least give you a chance." He pressed a button on his control panel, and the window behind him turned into a screen, divided into 4 sections. The first section took up the entire left half of the screen, and was shifting through pictures of students at around 100 per second. The second section took up the top right quarter of the screen, and was constantly shifting between the names of the students. The final 2 sections were in the bottom right quarter of the screen, and one of them changed between "Obelisk", "Slifer", and "Ra" randomly while the last was sifting through what seemed to be random numbers. "As you can see, the computer is scrolling through all the students, and will randomly select one for you to duel. You will be able to see your challenger's name, picture, dorm, and rank number. Anyway, depending on how well you do in your duel, one out of four options will happen. You will either keep Takashi's Silence Swordsmen, give them back to him, give him the Silence Swordsman and your three rarest cards—which I believe are the Mystic Swordsmen—to Takashi, or give the Silence Swordsmen and the Mystic Swordsmen to Takashi and be expelled."

As soon as Casatos finished his small speech, the panel stopped. Chris looked at the screen, and saw his opponent. He had slightly messy dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was smiling at the camera, giving the peace sign. Chris could also see the top of the collar of the Obelisk Blue uniform in the picture. He looked at the name, and all he saw was 'Sachi.' He skipped the dorm panel because he already knew it was Obelisk, but then when he saw the rank his heart sunk.

To stay in the academy, Chris was dueling Sachi, the third best duelist in the school.

"The duel will be today at 12:30. There will be an unlimited amount of time, so if you take too long part of your—and the audiences'—fifth class will be cancelled. The judges will decide on what your punishment will be, and the judges shall be myself and the 42 main dorm headmasters."

"42?" Chris asked.

"Yes, 42," Chancellor Casatos explained. "There are seven sections, with three dorms—one Slifer, one Ra, and one Obelisk—in each section, which is 21 dorms. Then each dorm is split into two more dorms, and has 2 main headmasters; one for the male half and one for the female half.

"Anyway, you are excused from your morning classes to work on your deck. You are dismissed."

The two men who grabbed Chris before grabbed Chris again and led him to the tube. When they turned Chris around, he discovered that the other men had disappeared.

"These men will escort you to your room, and then to the arena when it's time. They will also guard your dorm room to make sure you don't leave your room."

The men did just that. When they reached Chris' dorm, they literally threw him in and locked the door behind him.

"Well, might as well start preparing my deck," Chris sighed as he went to the dining table and took his deck out of the holder. But then Chris realized something.

"AW MAN! I FORGOT TO ASK THEM FOR SOME BREAKFAST!!!"

* * *

Chris somehow managed to survive through the hours without food until the duel. He would be dueling in the biggest arena on the academy, called the Dueling Coliseum, for that was what it was shaped after. It could hold all the people on Duel Academy, and then some. And although it only had 1 arena, it was one of the best in the world. The holographic system alone cost more than the cost for an entire average arena; when Marauding Captain was played, you could see every single individual strand of his hair, and when he attacked you could see the sweat gather and glisten on his face. It also boasted the second best neural interface system—the first belonging to the KaibaDome—and allowed not just the participants, but also the audience to join the in action. If Umi was on the field, everyone felt as if they were actually underwater; if Tremendous Fire was activated, everyone could feel the heat; if Rain of Mercy was played, they would actually feel the rain fall on their heads. Chris had heard of this, and had always wanted to witness a duel in this arena. Well, technically he had wanted to witness a duel in the KaibaDome, but this Duel Coliseum was close enough. There was not really a noticeable difference, except for the fact that the KaibaDome was almost twice as big, and its floor could be changed so it featured 4 dueling arenas instead of just 1. 

Besides, this time Chris wasn't just witnessing the duel; he was _in _it.

Everyone except for the main dorm teachers and Chancellor Casatos were in the seats, waiting for the duel to start. On the same level as the duel arena was a special row, where the 43 judges sat. They each had their own panel and stylus, so they could make notes and vote for what they thought Chris' punishment should be.

"I'm sure you're all waiting, so let's get this duel started!" An announcer yelled as everyone became silent. "Now, out first contender, I'm sure you've all heard of his parents, so lets see if they've taught him well! Let's give a warm welcome for the first year Ra, Christopher Gold!" Chris walked out of the shadows and walked towards the 'grounded' (Duelist Kingdom style) dueling field. He went onto his side of the arena, unfolded his duel disk, and pulled out a cord and plugged it into the arena; he always liked duel disks over tabletop. The cheering that was going on was loud, but it wasn't all that enthusiastic. Chris looked up and he saw Sarah and Sam sitting together. And although they were only clapping lightly, Chris could see in their eyes that they strongly supported him. Chris looked around some more, and saw Kengake shouting and clapping wildly for him, making Chris smile. "And our second duelist, I think he needs no introduction, except for that he's the third best duelist in the school—for now! Let's give it up for… Sachi!" Then the cheering got LOUD. Almost immediately, Chris put his hands over the sides of his head to prevent his eardrums from bursting. On the other side of the field a boy who looked almost exactly like the picture form earlier that day walked out. He was smiling and waving, his ears completely ignoring the ear-deafening cheering, and obviously loving the attention. He reached the dueling field, and put his deck on the machine. "Now, I'm sure there's only two words left that are needed to say…"

"LET'S DUEL!" Everyone in the arena shouted in almost perfect unison.

_Sachi: 4000; Chris: 4000_

Yami started to take over, but Chris stopped him. _'No. This is my battle; I made the mistake earlier of dueling Takashi, and I will handle this myself.'_

_'As you wish,' _Yami said, backing down.

"Oh, and just so you know, this is a test deck that I haven't even used before! I just put it together a few days ago!" Sachi informed.

_What! _Chris thought to himself. _He's so full of himself, he's not even taking me seriously and isn't even using a deck that he's used before and knows is good? Well then, I'll have to show him not to mess with me like that!_

"You can go first, shorty," Sachi joked as he drew his opening hand(5), despite the fact that Chris was only slightly shorter than Sachi.

"No, you need an advantage with your old age," Chris responded taking the top 5 cards off his deck(5). "Besides, then it'll be all the sweeter when I beat you; especially with that 'shorty' comment!"

"Don't get too sure of yourself," Sachi warned as he drew a card(6). "Especially with the hand I got! I start off with a card known as Card of Demise(5), letting me draw 5 cards(10), but forcing me to discard my entire hand in 5 turns. I then play Pot of Greed(9), letting me draw 2 cards(11). Now I play Guardian's Gift(10)! And although it forces me to discard 5 cards from my hand(5), it also allows me to draw 2 cards each draw phase instead of one!"

_Wow, that is a good combo! _Chris thought to himself as Sachi put half of his hand on the graveyard pile. _First getting a ton of cards with Card of Demise, and then using those cards to discard for Guardian's Gift so he wouldn't lose his entire hand at the end of the turn because of the hand limit, and also replenishing his hand with 2 cards each turn! Of course, with all those cards he'll be drawing, he'll just lose even more when the five turns are up for Card of Demise!_

(A/N: For the duel; all the guardian equip spell cards also have this effect: "When this card is activated, instead of equipping this card to a monster on the field, you can normal summon a (corresponding guardian) from your hand (proper tributes are required if necessary) to your side of the field, and then equip this card to the newly summoned monster.") "Now, I'll play Spike Bone Shield – Ka'ajin(4), and then I'll summon a Guardian Ka'ajin(3;500/1800+500) from my hand in defense mode, and equip him with my Spike Bone Shield!" An animated skeleton in old bronze armor appeared on the field, kneeling in defense. Then a shield made from bone with several spikes sticking out appeared, and the zombie took the shield and held it in front of itself for defense. "Now I'll pass it on to you."

_2300 defense? _Chris thought to himself as he drew(6). _That's pretty good, especially for the first turn! Not even my Mystic Swordsman LV6 can defeat it without a boost. _"Although I won't be able to summon a monster that has enough attack to destroy your guardian this turn, I can still get a monster with good attack! I Luster Dragon(5;1900/1600) in attack mode, set a spell/trap(4), and end!"

"Okay, and remember I can draw 2 cards due to my Guardian's Gift!" Sachi yelled as he picked up the top 2 cards of his deck(5). "And although this will cost me a few cards in my hand, I think it'll be worth it! First I discard a card from my hand(4) to play Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou(3), and then I'll summon Guardian Baou(2;800+500/400)!" A long sword with a blue glow appeared on the field, and then a small blue demon who appeared almost out of nowhere wrapped his hands around the hilt of the sword, absorbing its power. "Next I'll play Guardian's Treasure(1), increasing my Guardian Baou's attack by 1000 for this turn only! Now, attack!" A beautiful woman appeared on the field, and blew rose petals at Baou, increasing his attack. The demon then jumped forward and slashed through the sapphire dragon. "I'll end my turn."

_Sachi: 4000; Chris: 3600_

Chris drew his card(5), but then noticed something strange. "Hey, how come your monster's attack is still 2300? Shouldn't it have lowered back to 1300 at the end of your turn?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sachi explained. "You see, every time my Baou destroys a monster in battle, his attack increases by 1000. Plus, he negates the effect of monsters he destroys in battle."

"Fine, then I'll activate my set Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Luster Dragon! However, I'll tribute my Luster Dragon to summon Giant Sword Knight(4;2600/100)!" A man with a giant sword appeared on Chris' field. However, he had very thin and weak armor, making his defense very low. "I'll now attack your Guardian Baou with Giant Sword Knight!" The knight jumped forward, but then Guardian Ka'ajin jumped in the way, and took the blow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to explain his effect too?" Sachi asked. "You see, Guardian Ka'ajin prevents you from attacking any guardian except himself as long as he's face-up on the field. However, I don't think that'll be a problem for you now, considering you've just destroyed him."

"Fine, I'll end my turn."

"And I begin mine," Sachi replied, drawing two cards(2). _3 more turns… _He thought to himself. "I play Overgrowth of Thorn(1). This special summons 1 Thorn Token(500/500) to each of our fields in defense mode. Nothing more, nothing less." Two vines started to grow rapidly out of nowhere, forming monsters on both sides of the field. "Now, Guardian Baou, attack Chris' Thorn Token!" The demon jumped forward and easily slashed through the plant. Baou then absorbed the plant's power, increasing its attack to 3300. "I'll end my turn."

Chris narrowed his eyes as he drew(5). _His monster has 3300 attack points… only one monster in my deck has enough power to beat him, and I can't even use that monster! I'll just have to try to deal him damage through his other monsters! _"I activate Fairy Meteor Crush(4), giving my Giant Sword Knight the pierce ability! Now, attack his Thorn Token!" Despite its heavy sword, Giant Sword Knight leapt high into the air, and brought his sword down on Sachi's Thorn Token as he descended.

_Sachi: 1900; Chris: 3600_

"Good move!" Sachi laughed. "Now your lifepoints are almost doubled mine! Of course, I still have the more powerful monster!"

"That may be true, but don't worry! I'll still win!" Chris yelled. "I end my turn with a set spell/trap(3)."

* * *

"Do you think he'll be able to win?" Sarah asked Sam from the stands.

"Maybe... Guardian Baou is strong, but Chris should be able to come up with something," Sam answered. "But I don't know much about Sachi. This is your second year and you've seen him duel already, so you should have more of an idea than me."

Sarah sighed, "You would think, but Sachi has never used this deck before, remember? We'll just have to see what cards Chris gets..." _Good luck Chris... you'll need it... _Sarah worriedly thought.

_

* * *

_

Sachi took the top 2 cards from the top of his deck(3), and then put a spell card onto his field. "I activate Different Dimension Capsule(2), so now I remove 1 card in my deck from play, but in two turns I can add that card to my hand!" A blue, green, and yellow sarcophagus appeared in front of Sachi. A card appeared and descended into the coffin, and then the lid closed shut. "Now Guardian Baou, attack Giant Sword Knight!" The demon charged at the swordsman, but a woman in a blue cloak appeared and protected Giant Sword Knight from the attack.

"I activate Waboku!" Chris yelled. "This card may be old, but it protects my monsters and my lifepoints from battle damage this turn!"

"Then I'll just have to end my turn so your effect wears off."

Chris drew his card and frowned(4). "I set a monster(3) and a spell/trap(2), change my Giant Sword Knight into defense mode, and end my turn."

"Going on the defensive, are we?" Sachi asked, drawing his two cards(4). "I'll start off with a set monster(3) myself, and then two set spell/traps(1). Now, Guardian Baou, attack his set monster!" The demon jumped forward and as the small blue and white sphere was revealed on Chris' field. However, the demon slashed through it and destroyed it before it could do anything.

"Hey! Why didn't my Homing Bomb(600/1500) work?" Chris asked.

"Did you forget already?" Sachi asked as his Baou's attack increased to 4300. "Baou negates the effects of monsters destroyed by him. Anyway, I'll end my turn."

Chris drew a card(3) and frowned. "I'll pass."

"Just better for me," Sachi said as he took his two cards(3).

"Oh really?" Chris asked. "Because if I've been keeping track correctly, that means your five turns are up, and you have to destroy your entire hand!"

"Not much of a problem," Sachi said as he placed his hand on his enormous graveyard pile(0). "You see, now I can add the card I removed from play two turns ago from Different Dimension Capsule to my hand(1). Next, I'll activate my face-down Butterfly Dagger – Elma, allowing me to flip summon my Guardian Elma(1300+300/1200)! And when Guardian Elma is summoned, I'm allowed to add an equip spell card in my graveyard to my field and equip it to her, so I'll choose Gravity Axe – Grarl!" A shimmering, green dagger appeared on the field, and a woman with red hair took hold of it. Then a giant axe appeared which the woman also took hold of, but had a very tough time holding it up. "Now, because he's the only card in my hand, I can normal summon Guardian Grarl(0;2500/1000) without any tributes!"

"Well, at least you're out of cards," Chris sighed as a giant dinosaur appeared on Sachi's field.

"You couldn't be more wrong!" Sachi yelled. "I activate my set spell, Card of Sanctity! Now I gain its full advantage of drawing 6 cards(6)!"

Chris was amazed as he drew his 3 cards(6). _Not only did he use Card of Demise in the beginning to gain hand control from Guardian's Gift, but now he used Card of Demise's 'downside' to summon out that giant guardian, and completely refill his hand! This guy is amazing!_

"Now I play Tailor of the Fickle(5), equipping my Gravity Axe to Guardian Grarl instead of Guardian Elma!" The axe was lifted out of Elma's hands, and was transferred to Guardian Grarl, where it seemed much more in place. "Now I have way more than enough firepower to win! Guardian Elma, attack and destroy Giant Sword Knight! Butterfly Strike!" The woman jumped forward to destroy the knight, but a vortex appeared and launched out a giant wind, knocking Elma back to Sachi's field.

"Negate Attack is also an old card, but as you can see it is still very useful, like Waboku," Chris smiled.

"Then I'll end my turn," Sachi said. "Oh, and don't forget that as long as Gravity Axe is on the field you can't manually change your monsters' battle positions!" Sachi reminded as Chris drew a card(7).

_If only I could change my sword knight back into attack position… _Chris angrily thought. _Then I'd be able to use Fighter's Soul to crush Elma and win…For now I need more ways to stall…if I use a monster card, it'll just get destroyed and its effect will get negated by Baou… but wait! What if it isn't destroyed? _"I set a monster(6) and end my turn!"

"Running out of steam, huh?" Sachi asked as he drew his cards(7). _Hmm… I have some good cards here. But I don't want to completely devastate him. Well, more than I am now, _Sachi chuckled to himself. "Guardian Elma, attack Giant Sword Knight!" The fairy jumped forward, and used her dagger to easily slash through the thin armor of the warrior. "Now, Guardian Baou, destroy Chris' face-down monster!" The demon launched forward, and slashed his sword at the monster that was revealed that looked similar to Giant Sword Knight, except he had a giant shield instead of a sword. The demon swung his sword, but the only the shield shattered, and not the warrior. "What's going on?" Sachi asked. "My Guardian Baou should have negated your monster's effect!"

"Yes, but that only applies if my monster is destroyed!" Chris explained. "You see, once in the duel when my Armored Knight(500/2000-1500) would be destroyed, he can stay on the field by decreasing his defense by 1500!"

"Fine, then I'll just have my Guardian Grarl destroy your Armored Knight!" Sachi commanded. The dinosaur rushed forward and shattered the warrior into pixels. "I think I'll just end my turn by setting a spell/trap(6).

_C'mon… I need something good… _Chris thought to himself as he drew a card(7). _Yes! Perfect! _"I'll start off this turn with Premature Burial(6) to summon back Armored Knight!"

_Sachi: 1900; Chris: 2800_

"However, he won't be here for long because I'll tribute him to set a monster(5), but my monster won't be hidden for long because I play Book of Taiyou(4) to reveal my Mystic Swordsman LV6(2300/1700)! And because its not a manual change, your Gravity Axe doesn't apply!" A card backing appeared, and then an orange book appeared behind it and opened up. Its letters danced around and shined their light on the card backing to reveal the dual-bladed swordsman. "Next I play Fighter's Soul(3), so for this turn only my swordsman's attack will be increased to 3500, but his defense will lowered to 1200! However, it doesn't really matter because with 3500 attack points, my swordsman has just enough power to smash through your Guardian Elma and destroy the rest of your life points!" Chris smiled. He was about to beat the third best duelist in the school, and with only losing 1200 lifepoints! Only 400 of which were caused by Sachi! People in the bleachers began to clap, and then cheer at this spectacular play, and soon the entire arena was in an uproar. "So now, Mystic Swordsman LV6, attack Guardian Elma and win me the duel!" As soon as Chris yelled this, the uproar almost instantly became quiet, as the crowd wanted to witness their new idol's triumph, instead of missing it and being distracted while cheering.

Suddenly, Sachi began to laugh. "You shouldn't be so overconfident and let your guard down! I activate Earthbound Spirit's Invitation, changing your attack target from Guardian Elma to Guardian Baou!" Two pairs of hands reached up from the ground and grabbed Guardian Baou and Elma, and swapped places as the swordsman began to run forward.

"Then I'll activate my spell card Book of Moon(2) to change your Guardian Baou into face-down defense position!" Chris countered. A green book—similar to Book of Taiyou—appeared and opened, swirling its dark runes around Guardian Baou, turning him into a card backing. At the same time, it destroyed the Wicked-Breaking Flamberge and reduced his attack back to 800. The swordsman was able to slash through the card backing before the card was even revealed. "And now he returns Guardian Baou back to the top of your deck!"

"That may be, but I will still draw a new card next turn because of Guardian's Gift," Sachi sighed.

"Okay, well I'll let you do that as soon as I set a spell/trap(1)," Chris said.

"Thank you," Sachi smiled as he drew(8). "And now its time to end this! I activate Shadow Dagger – Aneiaisha(7), tributing my Guardian Grarl and Guardian Elma to summon Guardian Aneiaisha(6;2800+500/1700)!" The two guardians disappeared, and in their place appeared a slick, black dagger. Then a woman with long, black, curly hair, piercing black eyes, and a tight black spy suit appeared and cackled. "Now, attack! Shadow Strike!" Aneiaisha disappeared for a second, and then reappeared behind Mystic Swordsman LV6 and destroyed him. Chris reached for his face-down for a second, but then refrained himself.

_I need to wait for a better time to use it._

_Sachi: 1900; Chris: 1800_

"I'll end my turn."

"Draw(2)!" Chris yelled. "I'll set a monster(1) and end my turn."

As soon as Sachi drew his cards(8) he commanded, "Guardian Aneiaisha, attack!"

"You should have summoned another monster to attack me!" Chris yelled.

"No need to!" Sachi yelled. The woman disappeared, and reappeared right next to the card backing. A strange layer of armor formed around the card, but Aneiaisha just slashed through it an destroyed the monster.

"Hey! Why wasn't Guardian Aneiaisha destroyed by my Sakuretsu Armor?"

"Because, a monster equipped with Shadow Dagger – Aneiaisha isn't affected by card effects during the battle phase," Sachi explained. "Also, Aneiaisha immediately destroys any set monsters she attack."

Suddenly Aneiaisha disappeared again. Chris suddenly panicked as he felt someone grab him from behind, preventing him from moving. Chris saw Aneiaisha's Shadow Dagger appear in front of him and race towards his neck.

"Stop," Sachi calmly commanded. The dagger stopped, its blade pressing against Chris' flesh. "This duel is over."

_Sachi: 1900; Chris: 0_

"But... how?" Chris asked.

"It was my Assassinate spell card(7)," Sachi explained.

"Oh," Chris said, rubbing his throat. _Man, that's one tough neural interface system._

_'You may have lost, but you still dueled great. And remember, he is the third best duelist in the academy,' _Yami reminded Chris.

"Well, there we have it!" Chancellor Casatos yelled over everyone's cheering. "Sachi has defeated Chris Gold! Now, judges, what do you think?" All the adults around the front row took their stylus and marked off something on their screens. "And of course, Sachi, you were his opponent. What do you think about him?"

"Well," Sachi began. "I may have won, be he did destroy over half my lifepoints. Plus, I am the third best in the school, and he is only a first year. I say just make Chris give Takashi back the Silence Swordsman cards!"

"Well…" Casatos said as he looked down at the screen in front of him. "Sachi, looks like your wish is going to come true! Chris, you get to stay as long as you give Takashi back his Silence Swordsman!"

"Th-thank you sir! Thank you!" Chris said as he fished the cards out of his deck again and handed them to a black suited man who had walked up.

_'I told you you dueled well,' _Yami smiled inside their minds.

Takashi was in the second row, and was stunned. He just sat there with his mouth slightly open. _He lost! How could those fools let him stay? _He thought to himself as the man came up with the Silence Swordsman and Takashi absentmindedly took them. Takashi closed his eyes for a second, and regained his composure. _He may have beaten me once, but I am a Kaiba! And not only do we Kaibas have natural dueling skill, but we also have a lot of money. And if you combine the two… nobody will be able to beat me, _Takashi vowed as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Ooo... cliffie... o.O

Anyhoo, I liked this duel. And I had to add that thing to the guardian equips 'cause they took out back-up guardian's effect in the yugioh dub, and I found out about that after I finished this chapter. Aw well! It was still good!

RER!

* * *

Card of the Day

Guardian Aneiaisha (DARK)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 8  
ATK 2800/DEF 1700  
This card cannot be special summoned. This card can only be summoned when there is a face-up "Shadow Dagger – Aneiaisha" on your side of the field. When tribute summoning this card, you can only tribute "Guardian" monsters. If this card destroys a face-down defense position monster, negate that monster's effect and destroy it without applying damage calculation. If this monster destroys a monster in face-down defense mode, this card can attack again in a row.

* * *

Original Cards

NOTE: Some of these cards are from the anime (at least I think they're from the anime), but these are the versions I used, and the versions I will use in future chapters (if I use them).

Card of Demise; Spell; Draw 5 cards from your deck. During your 5th standby phase after activating this card, discard your entire hand to the graveyard.

Guardian's Gift; Spell; Discard 5 cards from your hand to the graveyard. For the remainder of the duel, you may draw 2 cards from your deck during each of your draw phases instead of 1.

Spike Bone Shield – Ka'ajin; Equip Spell; Increase the DEF of the equipped monster by 500. If the equipped monster is attacked while in defense mode by a monster with an ATK less than the DEF of the equipped monster, destroy the attacking monster after damage calculation. The monster is treated as if it is destroyed in battle.

Guardian Ka'ajin; level 4; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 500/1800; This card can only be summoned when there is a "Spike Bone Shield – Ka'ajin" on your field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack any "Guardian" monsters except for "Guardian Ka'ajin".

Guardian's Treasure; Spell; Increase the ATK of one "Guardian" monster on the field by 1000 until the end of the turn.

Giant Sword Knight; level 6; Warrior/Earth; 2600/100

Overgrowth of Thorn; Spell; Special summon 1 "Thorn Token" (Plant/EARTH/2/500/500) to both player's side of the field in defense mode. You cannot tribute "Thorn Token".  
NOTE: The person who activated this card can't tribute the token; the opponent can tribute the token, though.

Homing Bomb; level 2; Rock/Effect/EARTH; 600/1500; FLIP: Destroy one monster on the field.

Fighter's Soul; Spell; Select one warrior-type monster on the field. Increase the ATK of the selected monster by 1200 and decrease the DEF of that monster by 500 until the end phase of this turn.

Armored Knight; Warrior/Effect/Earth; 4 stars; 500/2000; When this card in defense mode would be destroyed, you can keep this card on the field. If you choose to do this, decrease the original DEF of this card by 1500 for the remainder of the duel. You can only activate this effect once per duel.

Shadow Dagger – Aneiaisha; Equip Spell; Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500. The equipped monster is unaffected by card effects during the battle phase (excluding this card's effect).

Guardian Aneiaisha; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 8 stars; 2800/1700; This card cannot be special summoned. This card can only be summoned when there is a face-up "Shadow Dagger – Aneiaisha" on your side of the field. When tribute summoning this card, you can only tribute "Guardian" monsters. If this card destroys a face-down defense position monster, negate that monster's effect and destroy it without applying damage calculation. If this monster destroys a monster in face-down defense mode, this card can attack again in a row.

NOTE: Like Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, the attack must be bad right after she destroys the monster, but unlike BLS, Aneiaisha can attack as many times as she wants to with her effect.

Assassinate; Quick-Play Spell; You can only activate this card when your monster attacks a monster and immediately destroys it. Your monster can attack once again in a row.

* * *

_Next Time: Mind Haxorz_


	8. Mind Haxorz

Grr... I am so glad I didn't put a dragon duelist in this fic yet! I just got Yugioh Spirit Caller and I can't beat the stupid obelisk dragon duelist, so I'm just mad at dragons right now! (sigh) Not that any of you probably care... Anyhoo, Qu-ko, ur forgiven, and just so ya'll know, there's a mistake in that chapter's duel! However, it doesn't affect the duel, so I'm in the clear!

RER! (and don't forget what the last R means!)

* * *

Chapter 8: Mind Haxorz

"What are you mumbling about?" A rude, yet nonchalant, voice asked.

"Hey you, why don't you-" Takashi rudely began, but then stopped when he rotated his head and saw who was talking. "Oh, nothing," Takashi answered.

"Right," The person said, walking away.

* * *

It was lunch the next day, and Slifers, Ras, and Obelisks galore were gathered around Chris' table, congratulating him on his duel against Sachi—even though Chris had lost, he still came close to winning. 

"So much for privacy," Chris groaned to Sarah, Sam, and Kengake, who had begun to eat lunch with Chris almost every day. Chris began eating his lunch, trying to block out all the screams and shouts. Suddenly, all the screams transformed into quiet mutterings. Chris looked up to see what had happened and a boy in an Obelisk uniform was standing to Chris left. He was about 6 inches taller than Chris, had glasses, brown eyes, and dark hair. There was a radius of about one and a half feet around him, which people seemed afraid to enter. "Can I help you?" Chris asked.

"No, you can't," he said with a slight accent as he reached his hand forward, pushed Chris off the table, and walked to where Chris had been sitting. "It's you that I want."

"HEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Chris demanded.

"That's Brainiac, the second best duelist in the school!" Someone whispered into Chris' ear. "And you don't just talk to him that way! Him, Sachi, and Shadow can do basically anything they want!"

"Huh? Why do you want me?" Sam asked, looking up. The light reflected off his classes, blocking his eyes and causing the lenses to turn white.

"Because," Brainiac chuckled, taking out his deck. "I want to test you."

"I don't think so," Sam sighed, looking down, causing his lenses to become clear again. "I'm not that good, and I bet you'd crush me."

"Yeah, why don't you duel me?" Chris shouted, interrupting Sam. "I mean, didn't you see my awesome duel yesterday?"

"Yes, I did see you lose," Brainiac replied without even turning around to face Chris. "Besides, I want someone who might actually be somewhat of a challenge."

"Why would _I _be a challenge?" Sam asked.

"I think you know why."

Sam said nothing, and just sadly returned to his lunch and started to slowly eat it.

"Why _do _you want to challenge him?" Chris yelled, starting to get annoyed.

"Because," Brainiac explained, "Your friend over here not only got every question correct on the written exam, but also finished it quicker than anyone else who took it this year. That makes him most likely the smartest first year here, and I would like to see his aptitude and dueling skills."

"Really?" Chris asked, looking at Sam. "Is this true?"

Sam just quickly gave a small nod.

"That's great!" Chris exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me or anyone else sooner? Why did you seem so ashamed of that? Why don't you wanna duel?"

"B-because," Sam began but was then interrupted.

"If you don't want to duel, don't," Brainiac sighed. "Think about it. Message me on my PDA with your decision, but be sure to do it by 10 o'clock P.M., tonight." And with that, Brainiac left. People cleared the way as he walked to keep the 1.5-foot radius.

* * *

Sam was in his room—alone—sitting at the dining table with his deck in front of him, facedown. _What are you so afraid of, Sam? _He asked himself. _Why won't you duel?_

_Because I'm afraid!_

_Yes, I know that already! Argh! I'm not getting anywhere! I know I'm afraid, but… of what?_

_Losing?_

_Yes! No! I mean, well… sort of? I guess losing is what I'm afraid of… or maybe not. Maybe not just losing, but…_

_But what?_

_But… maybe what people will think of me if I lose… yeah… that's it! That's what I'm afraid of!_

_But just knowing that doesn't help me…_

_But maybe it will! I mean, now I know what I'm afraid of, so I know what I need to conquer!_

_So… I'm afraid of what people will think of me when I lose. I mean if I lose, _He quickly corrected himself. _People are going to make fun of me, think I'm a bad duelist… I'll be a social outcast. Again._

_But will that really happen? I mean, Brainiac _is _a brainiac, and the second best duelist in the school. And what am I? Just a first year Ra! Is anyone going to making fun of me for losing to someone to someone that great? No! Chris lost to Sachi, and they were c_ongratulating _him! I'll do it!_

_I'll duel Brainiac! _He decided after having that conversation with himself. He took his PDA out of his pocket, and just as he was about to record his message for Brainiac, the screen flashed indicating he had a message. He opened it, and Brainiac's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my challenge, Sam," Brainiac smiled. "Our duel will take place tomorrow at 12:15—you should be done with lunch by then—in the Main Dueling Arena in the Cathedral. I look forward to it."

The PDA clicked off and Sam smiled to himself. _Man, he really is smart, _Sam chuckled as he began to sort through his deck in preparation for his next duel.

* * *

Sam walked into arena, where Brainiac was already waiting at the grounded arena, shuffling his deck. Brainiac no longer wore his Obelisk uniform; now he was wearing a white coat, with navy blue pants, and a black shirt and shoes. The diameter of this arena was only about half of the Dueling Coliseum, but it was still quite big. It was mostly white, and most of the seats were filled with students. Sam walked up to his side of the dueling field, took out his deck, and began shuffling.

* * *

_Battle of the losers, _Takashi chuckled to himself. _This is gonna be interesting!

* * *

_

_Battle of the geniuses, _The person who had confronted Takashi earlier thought to himself.

* * *

After Sam had finished shuffling, he put his deck on the specified slot—as did Brainiac—and the arena swapped decks, allowing the players to quickly shuffle their opponent's deck. They then placed the decks on the machine again, the decks swapped a second time, and shouted, "Let's Duel!" _Brainiac: 4000; Sam: 4000_

"I'll go first," Brainiac declared before Sam could, drawing a card(6). "I'll set a monster(5), 3 face-downs(2), and end my turn."

"Well that move was… bland," Sam snorted as he drew his sixth card(6).

"Bland, but good," Brainiac smirked. "Activate trap: Mind Haxorz! This card lets me pay 500 lifepoints to view all cards in your hand, so let's see them!"

_Brainiac: 3500; Sam: 4000_

For a split second, six holographic cards appeared in front of Brainiac, and then just disappeared. "You could memorize all my cards that quickly?" Sam asked, a little surprised.

"Sam, you could show me your entire deck that way for that length of time and I'd be able to memorize it!" Brainiac declared.

"Fine, it doesn't really matter that you know my hand, I'll-"

"I'll activate my other trap!" Brainiac interrupted. "Mind Crush! So now send your Graceful Charity to the graveyard!"

Suddenly Sam grew dizzy, and he started to see double. He had no idea what was going on, and couldn't think straight. He fell to his knees, and everything blacked out for a moment. Then things instantly went back to normal and he got up. When he looked at his hand, he discovered he was missing a card(5), and his Graceful Charity card had been placed on the graveyard pile. "Fine then, I'll just defeat you without Graceful Charity! I'll first summon Skilled Dark Magician(4;1900/1700) in attack mode!"

Yami gasped when he saw the young man in the black robes with the black staff. _He uses Dark Magician too? _He thought to himself.

"I'll set 2 cards face-down(2), and now I'll have Skilled Dark Magician attack your set monster! Black Magic Blast!" The magician unleashed a ball of shadow energy at the metallic eye that appeared. The eye absorbed the attack, and released a small portion of it back at Sam.

_Brainiac: 3500; Sam: 3900_

"It seems my Cyber Seer's(1000/2000) defense was too much for your mage to handle," Brainiac chuckled. "Oh, and as long as my seer is on the field, I can view any cards you draw!"

"Fine, I'll end my turn," Sam grumbled.

Brainiac drew a card(3) and began talking. "As I'm sure you know, most decks focus on destroying cards on the field, in order to get to your opponent's lifepoints. Well, this deck takes it a step further! You see, these cards go after your hand. If you have no cards in your hand, then you can't put anything on the field, correct? And that is why this deck is going to win! I'll tribute my Cyber Seer to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(2;2400/1000)! And now a card is randomly sent from your hand to the graveyard!" The mechanical eye disappeared, and then a giant suit of armor with a head covered in bandages appeared. A fireball appeared in the hands of the armor, which was launched at Sam, sending his Magic Cylinder to the graveyard(1). "Now, Thestalos, attack Skilled Dark Magician!"

"Just like you used your traps last turn, I'll use mine this turn!" Sam shouted. "I activate The Magician's Secret, sending my other trap to the graveyard to activate Sakuretsu Armor from my hand(0)!" The face-down card on Sam's field disintegrated, and then Skilled Dark Magician got covered in the familiar blue-gray armor. As soon as Thestalos came in contact with the armor, it exploded. "And now my Magician's Secret has another effect: it can increase the attack of my Skilled Dark Magician by 500! Oh, and the card I sent to the graveyard was Dark Coffin, so now you have to discard a card from your hand."

"That is fine with me," Brainiac smirked. "I knew you were going to do that, so I had this card prepared." He placed a card from his hand to the graveyard(1), and then a black version of Pot of Greed appeared in front of him. "I'll activate my set trap card, known as Pot of Vengeance. This card only be activated when I'm forced to discard a card from my hand by your card effect, and it lets me take two cards to replace what you made me lose(2).

"And of course, you're not the only one able to increase your monsters' attack or defense points. Since you have no cards left, I think I'll start my turn(3)."

"What monsters?" Sam asked. "I've destroyed them all!"

"Yes, and I've destroyed your hand," Brainiac countered. "And if I have no monsters, I'll just summon one! I play the spell Shield Summon(2), summoning my Cyber Seer back, but with 500 more defense points!" The Mechanical Eye appeared again, but with a faint golden glow that increased its defense to 2500. "I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(1)."

"And of course, my Skilled Dark Magician gains a spell counter because you activated your Shield Summon," Sam said as the black orb on his magician's staff got a faint white glow and he drew a card(1).

"And of course, my Cyber Seer lets me see the card you just drew," Brainiac smiled. The eye unleashed a yellow light at Sam's new card, revealing it to be Excavation of Mage Stones. Without the 2-card cost necessary for his spell card, Sam just sighed and ended his turn as Brainiac took a card from the top of his deck(2). "Now I'll activate my trap that I set last turn, known as Magical Thorn."

"What does that do?" Sam asked as thick, light-blue vines almost completely covered with thorns grew around Sam's graveyard.

"You'll see very soon," Brainiac smirked. "But before I can show you, I'll have to summon my Magic Archer(1;700/1900) in defense mode!" A blonde archer with a forest-green tunic and pants, black leather boots, and a light brown travel tunic appeared. He kneeled on the ground of the arena, and held his giant wooden bow in front of him as a shield. "Now I can activate his effect! I can declare a card name, and if that card is in your hand, it is discarded from your graveyard! And I know that that card you just received is Excavation of Mage Stones!" The archer brought his bow into position, and a golden streak of light appeared in it. He released the bowstring, and the golden arrow flew forward, piercing Sam's card. Sam placed the card into his graveyard(0), but as he did that his hand scraped against the thorns surrounding his graveyard.

_Brainiac: 3500; Sam: 3400_

"Ow! What happened?" Sam cried.

"It was my Magical Thorn," Brainiac explained. "You see, every time you discard a card from your hand to the graveyard, Magical Thorn inflicts you 500 points of damage. And as you can see, that should be happening quite often. I don't have anything else to do, so I'll let you make your move." The crowd was cheering at Brainiac's amazing combo and lockup.

Sam arched his eyebrows down in frustration. He didn't have any monsters to get to Brainiac's lifepoints with, and every time he got a card he couldn't use, he would lose it along with some lifepoints. He drew his card(1), and then his facial expression changed. He looked up and saw that now Brainiac had his brow furrowed. "Guessing from your facial expression, I'm assuming you've seen what I've received!" Sam laughed. "I'll just set it(0) and end my turn."

Brainiac drew a card(2), and now it was his turn to smile. "I play Nobleman of Crossout(1)! This will remove your Old Vindictive Magician(450/600) on your field and the copy in your deck from play!" The blonde man appeared and quickly slashed his sword through the card backing, and then Sam searched his deck. He took a card out, and placed it on the special pile next to his graveyard. "I'll end my turn."

Sam drew his card(1) and smirked. When Brainiac saw it, he frowned. "I play Card of Sanctity(0)!" Sam yelled as coins fell from the sky, allowing Sam and Brainiac to draw 6(6) and 5(6) cards, respectively. Also, the orb on Skilled Dark Magician's staff began to glow a little, so it appeared to be a light gray. "Now, just one more spell card!" Sam shouted. "And I have the perfect one, so I'll play Mage's Battlefield(5)!" The orb glowed so it was snow white. The magician raised his staff, and soon the glow covered his entire body. When it stopped, he was taller, and his robe and staff were dark blue with thin red stripes. His staff also had a small, blue orb. He had dark eyes, light blue skin, and blonde hair. "Meet the Dark Magician(2500+300/2100+300)! Then I'll play Smashing Ground(4) to destroy your Cyber Seer! And to end my turn, I'll have my Dark Magician attack your Magic Archer!" A giant pole-like foot dropped from the sky, crushing the metal eyeball and obliterating the ground around it. The black-clad magician then unleashed his famous dark magic attack at the archer, destroying it.

Brainiac sighed as he drew his card(7). "Sam, I would have thought that you would know better than that."

"Better than what?" Sam asked, a little confused.

"Not to give your opponent too many cards!" Brainiac explained. "For you see, now is when you are really going to be in trouble!"

_I wasn't before? _Sam asked himself as Brainiac began to play his card combination.

"I'll start off with Onus Ritual(6), sending another Magic Archer in my hand to the graveyard(5) in order to summon Onus Idol(4;400/1100)!" A strange, deep blue altar, with two blue torches with bright orange flames appeared. Also along the altar were several strange, small figurines. Magic Archer appeared on the altar. The flames on the torches turned blue, and began to wrap themselves around the archer. They formed a cocoon of sorts, which then transformed into the Onus Idol. It had a humanoid shape; a head, two arm parts, two leg parts, and a torso. Its 'skin' was the deep shade of blue as the altar. In the middle of its face was a single, red eye with a green pupil. It also had a sky blue circlet, along with a small mouth. Its arms and legs had no hands or feet, and also had purple bracers. The torso had a 'shirt' that was slightly lighter than the 'skin', and also had a brown 'belt'. It rotated its arm parts in front of itself to signify it was in defense.

"That freaky thing is going to beat me?" Sam laughed.

"I would have thought that you would know that looks can be deceiving," Brainiac scolded. "I feel like you're not taking this duel seriously; that you're being… careless. Anyway, I'll summon another Cyber Seer(3) in defense mode. I'll end my turn by equipping my Onus Idol with 2 cards(1): Heart of Clear Water and Ring of Magnetism. I trust that you know what they do?" Brainiac asked as Sam drew his card(5).

Sam silently nodded his head. He knew what it meant: attacks were pointless. But maybe this would help. "Well, since you saw what I drew with Cyber Seer, I'm assuming you know that I'm going to play Pot of Greed(4)!"

"Of course I did," Brainiac smiled as Sam took his cards(6). "And now Cyber Seer lets me see what you drew from your little pot. And now, the effect of my Onus Idol activates! You see, whenever you draw cards, I can declare card names. And the amount of names I can declare is equal to the number of cards you drew."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

"So? If you drew any of the cards I declared, they're sent to the graveyard!"

"And with Cyber Seer on the field, you'll always know what I get!" Sam finished as his eyes widened, and again the crowd burst in cheering for Brainiac's spectacular play.

"So now… send your Premature Burial and Magician of Faith(300/400) to the graveyard!" Brainiac demanded.

Sam sighed as he placed the two cards on his graveyard pile(4), causing his hand to be scratched by the giant thorns.

_Brainiac: 3500; Sam: 2400_

Sam sighed. "Any attack I make will the pointless. Each turn, when I draw, that card will be sent to the graveyard, and I'll take 500 points of damage. That gives me five turns to win… And that's just what I intend to do!" Sam yelled, still determined. "I activate Different Dimension Capsule(3), which you should remember from Chris' duel two days ago!"

"Of course I remember," Brainiac said as Sam searched his deck, took a card, and placed it face-down on top of his Old Vindictive Magician.

"I'll end my turn with that. But just remember: 5 turns until I lose.

"2 turns for you."

"We'll see about that," Brainiac laughed as he drew his card(2). "I play Pot of Greed(1) to draw 2 cards from my deck(3)! I'll then play Giant Trunade(2), returning all spells and traps on the field to the owner's hand!" A giant wind picked up, returning the mass of spells that had been on the field to their owner's hands (5). "Then I play Graceful Charity(4), drawing 3 cards(7) and then discarding 2(5). Next I play Trap Warp(4)! By discarding a trap from my hand(3) I can activate Magical Thorn(2) again!" Sam groaned as the vines, which had disappeared grew back around Sam's graveyard. "I'll set a monster(1), and then play another card you should remember from Chris' duel: Book of Taiyou(0)! Now my Morphing Jar(700/600) activates, forcing you to discard your hand! And with 5 cards in your hand, that's 2500 damage, just enough for me to win!"

"Well, I guess you're victorious," Sam smiled weakly as he placed his hand on his graveyard pile, giving him the deepest cut so far.

_Brainiac: 3500; Sam: 0 _

"Good game," Sam quietly said as he gathered up his cards, with the small smile still on his face. _Well, I lost. But it was against Brainiac, so who can blame me? _Sam thought as he exited the arena.

His question was quickly answered.

As soon as he left through the arena, there were two Obelisks waiting for him. The first one was a little above average height, had a semi-muscular frame, and had spiky red hair. The second one was about an inch shorter than the first, was skinny, and had short blonde hair.

"Hey, there's the loser!" The first one teased.

"Yeah, did you see how bad his duel went?" The blonde asked.

"Of course! The only thing worse than his deck is his face!" The redhead smirked as Sam's right eye began to water.

"What about his strategy?"

"Or his voice!"

"Oh wait," They both said in unison as Sam's eyes began to water even more. He tried to keep it in, but he could feel it was going to come out any second. "Everything about him is horrible!"

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Sam heard someone said just before the water was going to release. He looked up and saw Chris there, standing in front and to the right of Sam. "He dueled great! Besides, it was against Brainiac!"

"Yeah," Sarah, who was now in front and to the left of Sam, said. "And I'm sure Sam could duel circles around you two! And if he doesn't want to…"

"We'd be happy to show you!" finished Kengake, who was visibly holding his deck. He stood in between Sarah and Chris, completing the wall between Sam and the bullies.

_Well, _Sam happily thought as the tears began to go away. _I may have lost all my lifepoints, but… at least I haven't lost my friends._

_

* * *

_Aww... yay sappy endings!! And I think you all know what time it is... review time! Yay! XD

* * *

Card of the Day

Magical Thorn  
Continuous Trap  
When your opponent's card(s) in their hand are discarded to the graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to their Life Points for each card that was discarded.

* * *

Original Cards

Cyber Seer; level 3; Machine/Effect/DARK; 1000/2000; As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can view any cards your opponent draws.

The Magician's Secret; Trap; You can only activate this card when you have a spellcaster-type monster on your side of the field. Destroy one trap card on your field (excluding this card) to activate a trap card from your hand. Then increase the ATK of a face-up spellcaster-type monster on your side of the field by 500 for as long as it remains face-up on the field.

Pot of Vengeance; Trap; You can only activate this card when you discard a card(s) from your hand to the graveyard by an effect controlled by your opponent. Draw 1 card from your deck.

Shield Summon; Spell; Special summon one monster in defense mode from your graveyard that was sent to the graveyard while in defense mode. Increase the DEF of that monster by 500 for as long as it remains face-up on the field.

Magic Archer; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 700/1900;Once per turn, declare 1 card name. If your opponent has a declared card(s) in his/her hand, discard all of the declared card(s) to the Graveyard. If you activate this card's effect, this card cannot attack this turn.

Mage's Battlefield; Field Spell; Increase the ATK and DEF of all spellcaster-type monsters by 300. Also, you may use monster card zones for spells.

Onus Ritual; Ritual Spell; This card is used to Ritual Summon "Onus Idol". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 3 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

Onus Idol; level 3; Rock/Ritual/EARTH; 400/1100; This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic Card, "Onus Ritual" or "Tri-God Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 3 or more or exactly 12 as a Tribute from the field or your hand. Whenever your opponent draws a card(s), declare a number of card name(s) equal to the number of card(s) drawn. If any of the drawn cards are the declared card names, discard them to the graveyard. This card cannot be attacked as long as "Ludos Idol" is face-up on your side of the field.

Trap Warp; Spell; Discard 1 trap from your hand. Activate 1 trap from your hand.

* * *

_Next Time: Senri Eye_


	9. Senri Eye

No reviews? C'mon, ppl! Review!! Even if you don't have an account, you can still review; you just need to make-up a username and have an e-mail. I know you ppl are out there!! (NOTE: "know" "hope")

btw1: I'm listening to Les Miserables right now, so this chapter might get a little sad XD

btw2: I might not update next weekend, since I have midterms

btw3: There's a flashback in this chapter. For this flashback and for all future flashbacks, it will be surrounded by the grey line breaker, and all italics will be reversed

* * *

Chapter 9: Senri Eye

Chris sighed. He was stuck in another one of Mr. Lentay's boring lectures. He was talking about various continuous trap and their uses. Chris sighed again and looked at the empty seat to the right of him. He wished Sarah was there; they were in the class together, but she wasn't there this day for some reason.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard throughout the large classroom. Everyone looked around to identify the source, and soon saw Mr. Lentay looking at his watch. He pressed a button on it, and the screen unfolded to about nine times as large. Mr. Lentay observed the screen for a few seconds, and then the screen automatically folded itself up. "Chris, you're excused to Chancellor Casatos' office."

Chris closed his eyes for a second and murmured an inaudible prayer. He opened his eyes, stood up, and gathered his papers. "Thank you sir," Chris bowed a bit, before going into the aisle to climb the stairs. He stopped for a moment, turned around, and blushed a bit. "Um… where exactly is the Chancellor's office?"

"It's here, in the Cathedral," Mr. Lentay irritably sighed with a sweatdrop. "Use the map in your PDA."

"Oh, oh yeah! I forgot about that..." Chris laughed as he left the room. He took out his PDA, and accessed the map. While doing that, he noticed the time was 8:28. _At least I get to miss half the class._ He wandered the halls for a few minutes, before standing in front of an old, brown door. However, Chris noticed something strange. _Hey, didn't Casatos' office only have an HTS tube? No door? Aw well, might as well check it out… _Chris turned the handle and entered the small room. It was completely bare, except for a single light bulb on the ceiling and an HTS tube. _Oh, so that's how they did it, _Chris thought as he entered the tube, and quickly emerged into Casatos' office, which was now fairly familiar to him. "Um… you wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes! Yes! Sit down!" Chris heard Casatos order from behind his chair. Chris walked over and sat down in one of the four chairs as Casatos swiveled around. "Let's cut to the chase," Casatos bluntly said as he pushed a button on his desk. On the left side of the room, three panels of the wall rotated, revealing Kengake, Sarah, and Sam. They were each chained to the metal panel by a strange, glowing, shapeless, purple rope, which Yami instantly recognized. The ropes were located at each of their wrists, ankles, waists, and necks.

A chorus of "Help us Chris!" and "Save us!" came from their mouths, but then a seventh 'rope' appeared and covered their mouths.

"Shadow magic…" Yami muttered under his breath. "What do you want with them?" Yami demanded, taking control.

"It's not what I want with them, it's what I want with you!" Casatos laughed. He pressed a button on his desk. Casatos stood up as the chairs and desk began to recede into the ground, and Yami followed suit. Casatos' duel disk unfolded; it looked like a normal duel disk except for a few minor changes, and it was the same shade of blue as his suit.

_'Be careful,' _Chris warned. _'He's not just a top student or a staff member of the academy; he's the owner! He's going to be really tough to beat!_

_Don't worry; I've dueled much stronger people before. _"A duel?" Yami asked as his duel disk unfolded. "That's fine with me! But… why?"

"You'll find that out soon enough," Casatos sighed. "Now… Let's duel! And if you don't win, then I won't release your friends!"

_Casatos: 4000; Yami: 4000_

"Now, since I _am _the Chancellor of the school, I'll go first," Casatos said as he took 6 cards from the top of his deck(6) while Yami took 5(5). "Now I'll play 2 copies of the card known as Upstart Goblin(4)! While this will increase your lifepoints by 2000, it will allow me to draw 2 cards(6)!"

_Casatos: 4000; Yami: 6000_

_That didn't seem to be a very good move, _Yami thought.

"Don't worry," Casatos smiled. "It's all part of my plan; it will seem like a good move in time."

"But how…"

"Did I read your mind?" Casatos asked. "Simple," he smiled. Yami was overcome by a strange sense of déjà vu as Casatos pulled back the hair covering the left side of his head, revealing his yellow eye.

"The millennium eye…" Yami murmured.

"Oh, so you've experienced this before?" Casatos asked. "Well then, I'm sure you know what I'm going to do next!"

_Oh no, what will I do? _Yami asked himself as Casatos began to probe his mind. _Wait, I know! _Yami rotated his hand so it was facing the ground and neither player could see it. He then stepped back in his mind and pushed Chris into control.

_'What are you doing?' _Chris asked.

_'Just trust me!' _Yami hissed without saying anything more.

"So, you…" Casatos smiled, but then frowned as his eye widened. "Don't know what you cards are?"

Chris then understood what Yami did; he stopped Chris from looking at his cards, then switched minds. This way when Casatos tried to read Yami's mind to see what his cards were he read Chris' mind instead, preventing Casatos from finding out his hand. Chris tried to act like Yami so Casatos wouldn't suspect anything, and just smiled and nodded; he didn't want Casatos to notice the change in voices.

"But… no!" Casatos yelled. "I saw you look at your cards! You can't just erase your memory like that! No one can!"

"No one… but me," Yami, who was back in control again, countered.

_'Hey,' _Chris asked, _'Can't he probe your mind now that you're in control?'_

_'Yes, but I don't think he knows about me. He still thinks that he's only dueling you, so as long as he doesn't know about both of us, he shouldn't try read our minds again,' _Yami explained. "Now, are you going to finish your move or not?" he challenged.

"I'll set a monster(5) along with two set spells or traps(3)," Casatos growled. "Now go."

Yami drew his card and smiled. "I'll summon Queen's Knight(5;1500/1600) in attack mode! Now, attack the Chancellor's face-down monster!" A blonde-haired woman in pink armor appeared, and jumped towards Casatos' monster. A strange, burning bush appeared; however its branches were too strong for the woman's swords to pierce.

"That was my Burning Algae(500/1500), and it looks like its defense was too much for your knight," Casatos smiled.

"In that case, I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(4)."

Casatos drew a card(4), and then slipped a monster onto his duel disk(3). "I'll summon a second Burning Algae in defense mode, to give my first one some company! That's all I need right now, so I'll let you take your turn."

"Well, it's time to take both your algae down!" Yami yelled, drawing a card(5). "And I'll start with King's Knight(4;1600/1400)!"

"How are you going to defeat both my monsters when only one of them is strong enough?" Casatos laughed.

"Actually, two of them are strong enough," Yami smiled as the pink and orange knight crossed their swords, and in a blue flash of light the blue-clad knight appeared. "For you see when my King's and Queen's Knights are on the field, they bring out Jack's Knight(1900/1000)! Now, King's and Jack's Knights, attack and destroy the two Burning Algae!" The two warriors jumped through the two plants. As the plants exploded, small embers rained down on Yami. Yami tensed and expected pain, but instead they warmed and relaxed him.

_Casatos: 4000; Yami: 8000_

_He's doubled my lifepoints... what is he planning? _"Now, Queen's Knight, attack Casatos directly!" The woman rushed towards Casatos, but a thick white curtain fell across the field, preventing the woman from advancing.

"I activate my Wall of the Revealing Light!" Casatos yelled. "I pay 3000 lifepoints, so now your monsters need more than 3000 attack points to attack!"

_Casatos: 1000; Yami: 8000_

"Since it seems I don't have anything else to do, I'll end," Yami growled.

Casatos drew a card and smiled(4). _My victory is almost complete. One more card, and my victory will be assured. _"I set one monster(3), and end my turn."

Yami frowned as he drew(5). _What should I do? Unless I can get out a powerful monster, I won't be able to defeat Casatos and free my friends. _"I'll set a spell/trap(4) and end my turn."

"Then I'll activate my Xing Zhen Hu trap card!" Casatos yelled as his trap card flipped up and two cement bricks fell on top of Yami's set cards, preventing them from flipping over. "This will stop your traps from activating! Now, I believe it was my draw(4). Anyway, you are locked up enough right now, so I'll just end my turn and leave you in your misery."

As Yami drew his card(5) as his frown deepened. _What can I do? He's trapping my cards, and stopping me from doing anything! And although I'm beating him in lifepoints by so much… it must be part of his plan. I can't imagine how losing this much would help, but… I have to figure out Casatos' strategy and stop it!_

_'Um… maybe I can help!' _Chris chimed in.

_'What do you mean?' _Yami asked.

_'Well, remember the first time you dueled?' _Chris asked.

* * *

'Hey, those cards aren't mine!'_ Chris exclaimed when he saw Yami's hand._

'Yes, I know,'_ Yami smirked._ 'They're mine.'

_

* * *

_

_'Well, the cards in my deck changed to your cards automatically when you were in control,' _Chris continued. _'So maybe if we switch now, the cards in our hand will switch and give us more options.'_

Yami sighed. _'I don't think we have anything better to do,' _he confessed as he let Chris take over.

Chris inspected his hand, and then made his move. "First I tribute my Queen's Knight to set a monster(4), I'll set a spell/trap to go with it(3), and that's it for me!"

_That face-down monster is most probably his Mystic Swordsman LV6(2300/1700), _Casatos thought as he drew a card(4). _Of course… I did come prepared! _"I activate my Dark Matrix(3)!" he shouted as a black circle appeared behind him. "This is like the opposite of Lightning Vortex! You see, by sending two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, all of your face-down cards are obliterated!" Four strips of black lightning came out of the vortex and destroyed Chris' face-downs. Then a fifth came out as the vortex disappeared, destroying Casatos' set trap. "Unfortunately, my card has another downside; it also destroys the face-down spells and traps on my field. And my face-down monster also won't be here for long because I'm tributing it to summon The Big Friendly Giant(2;3200/1800)!"

"That big thing… for 1 tribute?" Chris murmured to himself as a giant man—with even bigger ears—appeared in front of Casatos.

"Now, destroy his Jack's Knight!" The giant picked his foot up, and it reluctantly brought it down upon Jack's Knight. Chris braced for the impact on his lifepoints, but was surprised when it didn't change. "Although my giant does have a large amount of attack points, it does have a 'downside' so it can't cause you any lifepoint damage."

Chris sighed in relief as Casatos ended his turn.

_'Should I take over again now?' _Yami asked.

_'No; Casatos locked up your strategy easily before, so lets try mine now,' _Chris replied as he drew his card(4). He blinked, and then sighed when he drew his card. _This seems like the most random and unnecessary card I need right now. Of course, better safe than sorry… _"I set one spell/trap face-down(3), and then I'll switch King's Knight to defense mode and end my turn."

Casatos drew a card(3) and smirked. _Time to win! _"Big Friendly Giant, attack King's Knight!" The giant again stomped on Chris' monster, instantly destroying it. "I set 2 traps face-down(1) and end my turn!"

"Draw(4)!" Chris yelled. He sighed, set a monster(3), and ended his turn.

Casatos drew a card(2), and then had his giant destroy Chris' monster. "And now time to win! Activate trap!" Casatos yelled. Suddenly, a loud alarm was sounded in the office. Red lights started flashing, and steam was pumped into the room through invisible pipes. Chris saw a black pedestal with a red top rise up in front of Casatos before the smoke completely obscured his vision.

"What's going on?" Chris coughed.

"Oh, you're about to find out!" Casatos yelled as he brought his fist down on the red button on top of the pedestal.

"Self destruct activated," a computerized voice said as Chris' eyes widened.

"But then it'll be a tie!" Chris yelled.

"Yes, but I said 'unless you win'; a draw is not a win, so I'll be keeping your friends!" Casatos shouted. Although Chris could not see his face, he could tell Casatos was smirking.

"That's not fair!" Chris defiantly yelled as the countdown began.

"Self destruct in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0." The monotone voice said before a giant explosion knocked Chris onto his back. Chris coughed a little more as the last of the smoke cleared, and gasped when he saw the lifepoints.

_Casatos: 500; Chris: 0_

"But… how did you survive?" Chris asked; he knew what Self Destruct Button did, and he also knew is should have reduced Casatos' lifepoints to 0.

"Simple, I activated my other trap, Ace in the Hole," Casatos explained. "This gives me 500 lifepoints and stops me from losing the duel. Of course, now that I have 500 lifepoints and you have none it means I win anyway, so now it is completely fair!"

"Well then, I'll just have to use my trap!" Chris yelled. A small, clear ball appeared in front of Chris. It then glowed white, and grew into Mystic Swordsman LV6. "I use my Soul Relay! This summons my Mystic Swordsman back, and stops me from losing the duel as long as I have him on my field!"

_That is easy to counter, _Casatos thought. He reached for the card he had previously drawn, but then decided not to use it. _Let's see what this kid can do in this situation. After all, this is a test. _"I end my turn."

Chris drew his card(4), and smiled. "Sorry, but I'm going to win! First I play Pot of Greed(3) to draw 2 cards(5)! I activate my spell cards Smashing Ground(4) and Mystical Space Typhoon(3), destroying your giant and your wall!" The giant foot came down and obliterated the giant as Casatos just chuckled to himself at the irony. "Now, Mystic Swordsman, attack Casatos directly and win the duel!"

As the swordsman jumped forward, Casatos just laughed. "Excellent duel, Chris! I enjoyed it very much! And although you probably don't believe me, I could have and _did _win. Anyway, until next time…" Right before the swordsman was going to make contact, Casatos pulled back the hair covering his millennium eye. The eye glowed a bright white, until it was so bright Chris couldn't see. However, it all soon became black.

* * *

Then Chris opened his eyes. He wasn't dueling any more; he was sitting in the leftmost chair in Casatos' office. Casatos' chair was facing the other way, so Chris couldn't see who was in it, while the other three chairs each had Sarah, Sam, and Kengake, who were sleeping. Chris silently got up as he wondered what happened. 

He creeped over to Casatos' chair, and spun it around. Instead of a person, only a face-down duel monster card sat in chair. Chris picked it up, and his eyes widened when he saw the rare card.

"I want you to have this," Chris heard Chancellor Casatos say. Chris' head darted up but nobody was there, excluding his friends. His friends stirred and started to wake up, and Chris instinctively slid his new card into his deck before his friends could see it.

"What happened?" Sarah drowsily asked. She glanced at her watch, and then she instantly woke up. "Oh my gosh! It's 8:28!" she yelled, waking Sam and Kengake up. "We've missed half of our first class! We're gonna get in so much trouble! What happened?"

"I don't know!" Sam yelled. "It's weird, but we need to get to our classes now! Let's go!" Sarah, Sam, and Kengake exited the office, with Chris following close behind. Chris stopped for a moment before he entered the HTS tube.

He glanced at Casatos' empty chair, then at his desk, and then sighed, wondering what had actually happened. He decided he would figure it out later, and would just accept it now. After all, with the card he had recieved he didn't really care what had happened. He entered the HTS tube, quickly arriving back at class with Sarah, and continued his day.

* * *

Card of the Day

Self-Destruct Button  
Normal Trap  
Activate only when your Life Points are lower than your opponent's Life Points an with a difference of 7000 or more. Both players Life Points become 0.

* * *

Original Cards

Dark Matrix; Spell; Send the top 2 cards on your deck to the graveyard. Destroy all face-down cards on your opponent's side of the field and all face-down spells and traps on your side of the field.

The Big Friendly Giant (yay Roald Dahl!); level 6; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 3200/1800; Any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent's lifepoints is reduced to 0. This card's effect cannot be negated.

Ace in the Hole; Trap; You can only activate this card when your lifepoints are 0 and the duel would be a loss or tie for you. Increase your lifepoints by 500. You do not lose the duel.

Soul Relay; Continuous Trap; You can only activate this card when your lifepoints are 0 and you would lose the duel. Special summon 1 monster from your graveyard, ignoring any summoning conditions. As long as this card and the selected monster are face-up on the field, you do not lose the duel. If the selected monster is tributed to summon a monster, the newly summoned monster is the new selected monster. Your lifepoints must remain at 0 as long as this card is face-up on the field.

* * *

Okay... so it wasn't that sad... 

And if you are wondering what card Casatos gave Chris, you'll find out in chapter 15 (which is also conviently the chapter the plot starts!)

Okay, new approach... reverse psychology! DON'T review... why do I get the feeling this won't work?  
Okay, new new approach... I'll type out the review for you! Get out the review box, enter in the username and email if you don't have an account, and copy and paste one of the following into the box, and press enter!  
Good Chapter! Keep it up!  
Not such a good chapter... you need to work on your (insert something here).

Man, I'm desparate... (wait, what ever happened to not begging to reviews?)

Anyway, until next time! (which, again, maybe in 2 weeks)

Oh, and another chapter from YGO is coming next chapter... you should be able to guess from the chapter name XD

* * *

_Next Time: Monster Reincarnation_


	10. Monster Reincarnation

Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!Imsosorry!  
Did I mention I'm sorry? For some reason I had anonymous reviews turned off, so I'm sorry for yelling at you all to review me. Anyway, it's turned on, so you can review now! Yay!! And reviews...

Latoma: Shoot, you got it! Now I have to completely rewrite everything with a new secret card!!

ForensicDuelist: Uhm... which "peons" exactly do I have to explain to about millennium items? Anyway... This goes by the english dub. I don't know about the japanese version, but in english the items weren't _destroyed_. They just fell into that deep, dark, pit. If you look at my summary, it says they were discovered 2000 years after the ceremonial battle. That means about 4000. I would think that by 4000 (unless we drive ourselves to extinction somehow) we'd have the technology to go down into a deep hole, wouldn't you? Also, things can get pretty scattered/go pretty far after 3000 years...

Vyser Dragoon: Well, I'm glad you liked it so far! I hope you like the rest!!

Also, I don't own Amanda (you'll see who she is in this chapter). She is my friend's OC that I had to put in. Also, some of Amanda's cards were made by my friend.

Oh, and the plot semi-starts here! Yay!! XD

* * *

Chapter 10: Monster Reincarnation

Chris sighed as he walked alone into his dorm room. His clock read 4:03 PM. He had had all day to think about Chancellor Casatos, but he still had no idea what Casatos had tried to do. Even Sam had no clue. However, Sam didn't know everything; Chris didn't tell his friends about the duel, for then he would have to tell them about Yami, and Chris didn't feel ready for that.

Suddenly, Chris PDA began to beep.

He sighed, and took it out. He opened the message, and all it said was "Come to the Main Dueling Arena in the Cathedral at 5:00 PM." _'What do you think about it?' _Chris asked.

_'I say we should go. I'm always up for a challenge,' _Yami smiled.

_'Hey, they challenged _meChris objected.

_'But I've barely dueled this year!' _complained Yami.

_'No you haven't! You've dueled plently!' _Chris corrected.

_'Well, I've still dueled less than you.'_

_'I guess one duel wouldn't hurt,' _Chris sighed.

* * *

Yami walked into the arena, and to his surprise, found it to be packed. Not only that, but two people were already dueling! One was a tall obelisk boy with brown hair, and his opponent was a medium-height slifer girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Yami got a seat and sat down with interest as he began to pay attention to the duel.

The arena had been changed from when Sam dueled; the competitors now had to use their duel disks, instead of the grounded duel arenas.

The Slifer had a set spell or trap and a giant gray beast, while the Obelisk had a Spirit Reaper(300/200) in defense mode.

"Now, Giant Sword Beast(1400/1200), attack!" The girl yelled after she drew a card(5). The dinosaur rushed forward at Spirit Reaper, and then continued through into the Obelisk.

_Obelisk: 400; Slifer: 2600_

"You're almost beat," the girl smiled. "Next turn I'm gonna win! I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(4)."

"We'll see about that," the Obelisk said as he drew a card(4). "I'll start off with a set spell/trap(3) of my own. Then I play Pigeonholing Books of Spell(2), letting me rearrange the top three cards on my deck! Finally I activate Reversal Quiz(1)! But to play it, I must send all the cards in my hand and on my field to the graveyard!"

"Well what's so great about that card if it has that much of a cost?" The Slifer asked as the Obelisk's field was cleared.

"I guess what type of card the top card of my deck is," The Obelisk explained. "If I'm right, our lifepoints switch. And because of Pigeonholing Books of Spell, I know the card is a spell card! More specifically, Swords of Revealing Light!" He took the top card of his deck and showed it to the Slifer, confirming his prediction.

_Obelisk: 2600; Slifer: 400_

"So what?" the girl asked. "I'll still defeat you next turn!"

"Not necessarily. You see the card I previously set this turn is known as Black Pendant, and when it's sent from my field to my graveyard you lose 500 lifepoints!"

The girl fell to her knees as a black aura enveloped around her, depleting her of her remaining lifepoints.

_Obelisk: 2600; Slifer: 0 _

"Good game you two!" An announcer exclaimed from above. "Now will the next two duelists—Amanda Jones and Manukan Bikou—please come up to the stage?"

"What is this?" Yami wondered aloud. "Didn't classes already end?"

"Uck, first years," Yami heard a fellow Ra Yellow next to Yami mutter to himself. "It's called Recreation, or Rec. Dueling. It's every weekday and it starts at 4:15; you can sign up for it on your PDA. Two people are randomly selected from the list of people that signed up and they duel, and that goes on until they run out of people or until 6:30. And because you have no idea how strong your opponent is going to be, the duels don't affect your rank, making them perfectly safe. And one of the other main reasons people do it is because sometimes—usually about once a week—Brainiac and Sachi duel in here, and people are eager to test their skills against them."

"Oh, that's a very good idea!" Yami smiled as he turned his attention to the duel that was about to begin.

Amanda Jones was an Obelisk girl with a thin figure and short, dirty blonde hair. Manukan Bikou was a Ra Yellow boy who was had average height, medium build, and dark eyes. He had semi-familiar shaggy white hair that reached the bottom of his neck.

"LET'S DUEL!" They shouted as their lifepoint counters increased.

_Manukan: 4000; Amanda: 4000_

"I'll start," Manukan said as he drew a card(6), "with a set monster(5) and a set spell/trap(4). Your turn."

"Well I can see this won't be much of a challenge," Amanda snorted as she drew(6). "I'll actually do something interesting! First I'll play the field spell Cyber Ballet Stage(5), increasing the attack of all of my cyber girls by 300, like this one: Cyber Kali(4;1600+300/1300)! Oh, and did I mention Cyber Ballet Stage saves me from lifepoint damage involving my girls?" The entire arena transformed into a ballet stage, and faint music began to play. Then a strange woman with blue skin, yellow eyes, and four arms with a golden sword in each hand appeared. "Now, attack!"

"No, my Vesta(0/1600)," Manukan growled. The woman jumped forth as another woman similar to the Spirit of the Harp appeared. She was manipulating a small ball of fire, which she spread out to create a wall as Cyber Kali drew closer. However, Cyber Kali was able to slash through the fire, and then destroyed the woman.

"Oh, and when Cyber Kali destroys your monster, she can attack again!" Amanda laughed as Cyber Kali continued forward and slashed at Manukan.

_Manukan: 2100; Amanda: 4000_

"I end my turn."

Manukan drew a card(5). "This will help! First I play Sanctuary in the Sky(4), destroying your Cyber Ballet Stage! Also, now I take no battle damage from my fairies!" The arena changed from a ballet stage to a strange, ancient temple. "Next, I play The Agent of Creation – Venus(3;1600/0)!" A woman appeared in front of Manukan; she had flowing, long blond hair, yellow robes, yellow eyes, and yellow wings. "Our monsters have equal attack, so there's no point in battle. I'll just end my turn with a face-down(2)."

Amanda drew a card(6) and smiled. "Did you really think I'd fall for such an obvious trap? First I play the equip spell card Cyber Whip(5), which will increase my Cyber Kali's attack to 2300! Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon(4) to destroy the face-down trap you just set!" Manukan frowned as the whirlwind came out of the spell card and obliterated Manukan's Sakuretsu Armor and Cyber Kali's swords glowed and turned into golden whips. "I'll summon Blade Skater(3;1400/1500), and then I'll have Cyber Kali attack your Venus!"

Manukan's frown turned into a smile. "Well, looks like you fell into the trap I originally set, Agental Angel Wings!" Venus' wings glowed and were moved in front to protect her, and deflected Cyber Kali's attack. "This will negate your attack and switch Venus into defense mode, protecting him from any further harm!"

"So?" Amanda asked. "Now my Blade Skater can just destroy her!"

"Oh really?" Manukan asked. "For you see, then my Agental Agent Wings become equipped to my monster! And because Venus has 0 defense, it's increased so its equal to her attack, giving her enough defense to save her from your skater!"

"Then I'll end my turn," Amanda growled.

Manukan drew his card(3) and smiled. "Alright, time to show you Venus' effect! I can pay 500 lifepoints, and now I can summon a Mystical Shine Ball(500/500) from my deck!"

_Manukan: 1600; Amanda: 4000_

"However, I'll tribute it to summon The Agent of Defense – Juno(2;0/2300)!" The clear, sparkling ball glowed and grew into a beautiful woman with red eyes and hair, and beautiful red wings. She bent her wings down and covered Venus with them, protecting her. "And as long as she's on the field, you can't attack any of my agents excluding her, or target them with effects! I'll end my turn there, considering my Juno has just enough defense to withstand your Cyber Kali!"

Amanda drew a card(4) and frowned. "I'll switch Blade Skater to defense mode and end my turn."

Manukan began his turn and drew(3). "Time to do some damage! First I summon The Agent of Thunder – Jupiter(2;1700/0)! Next I'll use his effect and discard Thunderbolt(300/500) from my hand to the graveyard(1) to destroy your Cyber Kali!" The winged man appeared besides Juno and Venus, then a thunderbolt materialized in his hands and he threw it at Cyber Kali, destroying her. Afterwards, Juno put her wings over Jupiter to protect him. "Oh, and because of Thunderbolt's effect, it goes to my deck instead of my graveyard, and then I can draw another card(2)! Then I play Smashing Ground(1) to destroy your final monster!" The giant foot came down, obliterating Blade Skater. Amanda growled as her final defense was sent to the grave. "Finally, I play Agental Healing(0), increasing my lifepoints by 500 for each of my agents on the field!"

_Manukan: 3100; Amanda: 4000 _

Each of the agents glowed, and transferred their energy to Manukan. "Now, Jupiter, attack Amanda directly!" The angel generated a yellow ball, and hurled it at Amanda.

_Manukan: 3100; Amanda: 2300_

"You can go," Manukan smiled.

"Thanks," Amanda said with a fake smiled as she drew(5). "Now you're gonna pay for that! I play Cyber Revival(4)! This is like Premature Burial, except I only have to pay 700 lifepoints!" In a burst of silver wind, the strange skater appeared back on Amanda's field.

_Manukan: 3100; Amanda: 1600_

"Then I play The Earth – Hex-Sealed Fusion(3;1000/1600), and use its effect! So watch and learn!" A strange, brown orb with many brown stubs appeared in front of Amanda. It glowed, and sucked Blade Skater into itself. When the glowing ceased, a whole new monster had formed. She looked like Blade Skater, except she had red stripes instead of purple stripes on her suit, a red visor, and dark blue hair. "Meet Cyber Blader(2100/800)!" Amanda laughed. "And because you have three monsters on your field, all of your cards' effects are negated!" Cyber Blader's visor glowed, and blinded Manukan's monsters, preventing them from using their effects. "Now, Cyber Blader, attack Jupiter!" Cyber Blader rushed forward and rammed through Jupiter into Manukan. However, with only two monsters in front of Manukan, the light from the visor stopped and Cyber Blader's attack increased to 4200.

_Manukan: 2700; Amanda: 1600_

"I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(2)," Amanda smiled. "Beat that! Of course, you won't! If you get a monster and summon it, I'll just be able to destroy it! If you don't, Cyber Blader will still have 4200 attack and will able to defeat your Juno!"

Manukan picked up the top card of his deck(1) and smiled. "Well, I may not have drawn a monster, but that doesn't mean I won't get one! I play Card of Sanctity(0)!" Amanda refilled her hand(6) and smiled. "Now this party is really going to get started!"

"Actually it's going to end," Manukan grinned evilly as he drew(6). "I play Card of Demise(5), allowing me to draw 5 new cards(10)! And not only that, but I have the perfect cards to destroy you! First I activate Venus' effect and summon another Mystical Shine Ball!"

_Manukan: 2200; Amanda: 1600_

The glowing, white sphere appeared as Cyber Blader's visor lit up again. "Next I'll normal summon The Agent of Fire – Vulcan(9;1450/0), and since I have four monsters, my effects work again! So then I play Trap Warp(8), discarding a trap from my hand(7) to activate Ultimate Offering from my hand(6)! Then I use Ultimate Offering's effect to tribute Mystical Shine Ball to summon The Agent of Judgment – Saturn(5;2400/0)!" A tall, blue-winged man appeared on Manukan's field next to a shorter, red man with wings of fire.

_Manukan: 1700; Amanda: 1600_

"And now, to bring out the card of your defeat, I play Descent of Pure(4), paying 100 lifepoints to summon this monster! The Agent of Force – Mars(3;0/0)!" A tall, muscular red man with maroon wings appeared in a beam of yellow light. He twirled around his golden staff a few times as he materialized.

_Manukan: 1600; Amanda: 1600 _

"That pathetic thing?" Amanda laughed. "It has no attack points!"

"Yes… for now," Manukan murmured to himself before continuing his move. "I switch Juno and Venus to attack mode! I then play two spells: Seraphim Chorus(2) and Wings of Caliber(1)!" Amanda gasped and took a step back as Juno glowed and her attack skyrocketed to 6600. "First Seraphim Chorus switches Juno's attack and defense, but then increases her attack by an extra 1000! Afterwards, Wings of Caliber doubles her attack! Now, lets look at what else we can get… with Pot of Greed(0), giving me two extra cards(2)! So I'll play Smashing Ground(1) to destroy your Cyber Blader, and then Cestus of Dagla(0)!" The giant pole came down again and destroyed the cybernetic woman. Then two strangle, golden weapons that were brimming with energy appeared in Saturn's hands, boosting his attack to 2900. "Now, Juno, attack Amanda directly and win the game!" The entire crowd was cheering wildly at Manukan's spectacular play, but then Amanda activated her trap. The red ball of Juno's energy was launched and, instead of slamming into Amanda, rose above Amanda's head and exploded, raining shimmering red light onto her.

_Manukan: 1600; Amanda: 8200_

"Good thing I had my Draining Shield!" Amanda laughed. "Now try to win! With 8200, I doubt you'll be able to, even with all your monsters!"

"Oh, I will," Manukan smiled. "For you see, if my calculations are correct, then I have just enough power to win! Venus, attack!" A yellow ball of energy was launched and hit Amanda. However, Amanda barely felt anything.

_Manukan: 1600; Amanda: 6600_

"Now Vulcan, follow Venus!" Now a second, smaller ball of red energy hit Amanda.

_Manukan: 1600; Amanda: 5150_

"Now you're going to see the effect of the Cestus of Dagla! For you see, whenever the monster equipped with the cestus damages you, I gain the same amount of lifepoints. Of course, maybe it's just easier if you see for yourself! Attack!" Saturn flew over to Amanda, and used his weapons to extract a giant blob of yellow energy, which he spun around and launched at Manukan.

_Manukan: 4500; Amanda: 2250 _

"See? I told you I had just enough attack points to finish you!" Manukan yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked. "Mars has 0 attack! How is he going to defeat me?"

"Easily," Manukan easily grinned. As Manukan explained, Yami thought he saw the outline of a circular pendant on the inside of Manukan's shirt, which gave Yami a bad feeling. "You see, if The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field while I have more lifepoints than you, Mars' attack becomes the difference of our lifepoints!" Mars glowed, and his attack raised to 2250. "You didn't believe me, and now you'll pay! Attack!" The audience was even louder than before at Manukan's almost-impossible victory. Mars ran forward, and dug his staff directly into Amanda's chest, exactly where her heart was located.

_Manukan: 4500; Amanda: 0_

As Amanda's lifepoint counter reached 0, Yami got a dark feeling in his heart. His legs picked themselves up, and began to walk down the bleachers and then through the exit corridor to leave. About halfway through the corridor, he turned around and saw Manukan walked towards him with an evil smirk. Manukan approached Yami, but continued walking past him. Manukan stopped when they were side by side, but facing opposite directions.

"_Atem_," Yami's eyes widened at hearing his true name. "I think you know who I am. And I just want to warn you: this time, you _cannot_ stop me. If you try to interfere, I shall destroy you, and I won't hold back."

Manukan continued to walk out of the corridor, but Atem did not.

He was immobilized by a deep fear of a dark premonition.

* * *

Ooo... spooky... Anywho, you all should know who the antagonist (villain) is going to be in this fic. Of course, if you don't chapter 15 isn't that far away!!

* * *

Card of the Day

The Agent of Force - Mars (LIGHT)  
Fairy/Effect  
Level 3  
ATK 0/DEF 0  
This card is unaffected by any Spell Cards. If there is "The Sanctuary in the Sky" on your side of the field, and your Life Points are higher than your opponent's Life Points, increase the ATK and DEF of this card by the difference between your and your opponent's Life Points.

* * *

Original Cards 

Cyber Ballet Stage; Field Spell; Increase the ATK of all "Cyber" warrior-type monsters by 300. Any battle damage to your lifepoints involving "Cyber" warrior-type monsters is decreased to 0. (My friend's card)

Cyber Kali; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1600/1300; If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, it can attack again once in a row. (My friend's card)

The Agent of Healing – Vesta; level 4; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 0/1600; When this card is summoned successfully, it is switched into defense mode. During each of your standby phases, increase your lifepoints by 700 for each face-up "Agent" monster on your side of the field.

Cyber Whip; Equip Spell; This card can only be equipped to a "Cyber" warrior-type monster or "Blade Skater". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 700. (My friend's card)

Agental Agent Wings; Continuous Trap; This card can only be activated when an "Agent" monster is attacked. Negate the attack and switch the attacked monster to defense mode. Then treat this card as an Equip Spell Card and equip it to the attacked monster. If the equipped monster's DEF is 0, the equipped monster's original DEF is the same as the equipped monster's original ATK. If the equipped monster's ATK is 0, the equipped monster's original ATK is the same as the equipped monster's original DEF.

The Agent of Defense – Juno; level 6; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 0/2300; As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack or target any "Agent" monsters except for this card.

The Agent of Thunder – Jupiter; level 4; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 1700/0; Once per turn, you may discard 1 thunder-type monster from your hand to destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Thunderbolt; level 2; Thunder/Effect/LIGHT; 300/500; When this card would be discarded by the effect of "The Agent of Thunder - Jupiter", shuffle this card into your deck instead. Then draw a card from your deck.

Agental Healing; Spell; Increase your lifepoints by 500 for each face-up "Agent" monster on your side of the field.

Cyber Revival; Spell; Pay 700 lifepoints. Special summon 1 "Cyber" warrior-type monster or "Blade Skater" from your graveyard to your side of the field.

Card of Demise; Spell; Draw 5 cards from your deck. During your 5th standby phase after activating this card, discard your entire hand to the graveyard.

The Agent of Fire – Vulcan; level 4; Fairy/Effect/FIRE; 1450/0; During each of your standby phases, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's lifepoints for each face-up "Agent" monster on the field.

Trap Warp; Spell; Discard 1 trap from your hand. Activate 1 trap from your hand.

Descent of Pure; Spell; Pay 100 lifepoints. Special summon one level 3 or lower LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand to your side of the field.

Seraphim Chorus; Spell; Until the end of this turn, switch the ATK and DEF of one "Agent" monster on the field and increase its higher stat by 1000.

Wings of Caliber; Spell; Until the end of this turn, double the ATK and DEF of one "Agent" monster on the field.

* * *

_Next Time: Icarus Attack_


	11. Icarus Attack

Yay! I got a lot of reviews last chapter!! I think I finally found the secret... (plot plot plot)

**Sirfunchalot: **Well, I actually got the FLC cards from here XD And yeah... this chapter also made me want to make an agent deck! I put those cards in the FLC so I could make an Agent deck! XD

**Writer of Fate: **I'm glad you like the fic. That means one more fan :-)

**ForensicDuelist: **By "Baka" do you mean "Kura" or "Baku" or "Bakura"? Or do you mean... "Baka"? If you do, then I'm confused... Oh, and KK did XD

**AsukaTenjoin: **Well, the guy that beat Amanda is the antagonist (sort of). So you'll see how he's beaten XD (Of course, who says he loses? (FORESHADOW!!!))

**Serephim: **Well, what exactly do you want about it? lol

**Latoma: **Thx for the review... except for the DBZ part. I don't get it, so I can't really tell if it's a compliment or not XD

**Catblack: **Well, the fact that your name is Amanda and I had a character named Amanda is just coincidence... after all, it was Asuka's idea for her name. A few of the characters in my fic have the same name as some of my friends, but it was just coincidence XD

Now, on with the fic! Some cards in here have had their effects changed from their original TCG counterparts... so don't say "You messed up this card!"

* * *

Chapter 11: Icarus Attack

It was nighttime; Sam and Chris were watching TV in their room, but Chris wasn't really paying attention. Chris was talking to Yami about the return of Bakura.

_'So Bakura lives in the Millennium Ring, right?' _Chris asked.

_'Correct. He is very devious and cunning, so watch out for his tricks,' _Yami warned. _'He'll play games with your mind, so don't fall for his plans. He also uses powerful, dark fiends in his deck.'_

_'Okay, but—' _Chris was cut off by a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said as he got up. He opened the door, and an Obelisk about an inch shorter than Chris with short brown hair was standing there.

"Hey, Chris!" He happily greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Uh…"

"Thanks Chris! You're the best!"

"Okay…" Chris said as he began to close the door. However, it was pushed back open by a blonde Ra girl.

"Hey, can I come in too? Thanks!"

"Well, um, actually…" Chris began but was interrupted by a redhead Obelisk girl.

"If they're coming in, then you have to let me in too!"

Then, before Chris could even utter another word, a bunch of other academy students poured in, filling the entire room. As soon as Chris managed to close the door, the first Obelisk to enter came up to him.

"Hey, here's a rare card," he said, slipping it into Chris' hands. "And so now can you get me to meet someone with rare cards?"

"I don't really know what you're talking about," Chris said, giving back the card.

"I don't want to meet her!" Said a slifer boy, walking up to Chris. "I just want an autograph!"

"An autograph of wh—" Chris was cut off by a brunette slifer girl.

"Well, can I have autographed photo?"

"OF WHO?" Chris yelled.

They all looked at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "That's a good one!"

By now, Chris was thoroughly annoyed. "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT!" He yelled even louder than before as he opened the door. Everyone began grumbling and groaning as they filed out the door. "Boy, that was weird," Chris sighed after everyone left. "Right Sam? Uh… Sam?" Chris looked around the room and discovered it was entirely empty. He quickly opened the door again. "SAM?"

"Yes?" Sam asked as he emerged from the remaining crowd into the room.

"Why did you leave?"

"Well, you did say everyone out," Sam smiled.

"For someone so smart, you can sometimes be so dumb," Chris bluntly said as he closed the door, not amused. "But still, that was weird, right?"

"Well, your sister _is _coming to Duel Academy tomorrow," Sam said casually as he went back down to the couch.

"SHE IS?" Chris exploded again. "When did you find this out?"

"Just now," Sam explained. "I overheard two people talking about it out there."

"Hmm… well I wonder why she's coming," Chris thought aloud.

"I don't know. Duel Academy does get guest Pro Duelist speakers, but not until later in the year."

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow," Chris yawned as he went into the bathroom, changed, and went to bed.

* * *

Chris yawned again as he got up. A second later, the alarm clock went off and Chris almost immediately turned it off. _Wow, Sam must be rubbing off on me! _Chris joked to himself. 

_'Maybe,' _Yami interrupted, '_but if that was the case I think your dueling would be a little bit better.'_

_'Well, I'll just have to improve my dueling skills all day, which I can do because its Saturday! Of course, because I need to improve so much, I don't think you'll be able to duel at all,' _Chris countered. He got up and got changed; he saw Sam writing on some papers as he walked from the bedroom to the bathroom. He changed, and got out just as he got out someone knocked on their door.

Sam looked up to see if Chris was going to answer the door, and when this was confirmed he went back to his work.

Chris opened the door and saw his sister standing in the doorway. She was tall, about one and a half heads taller than Chris, with a slightly paler skin tone. She had dark eyes and hair that matched Chris'; her wavy hair reached down to her lower back. She wore red lipstick. All her clothes, her gloves, coat, pants, shoes, and bracelets were white. "Hello, Chris," she said in her usually devious tone.

"Hello Samantha," Chris replied. "Sam, I think you'd work better in the bedroom."

Samantha was puzzled by this and tilted her head slightly to the side, but then saw the other boy in the room—presumably his roommate "Sam"—look up from his papers and respond, "No, I'm fine here."

"Sam, I _really _think you'd work better in the bedroom," Chris said through gritted teeth.

"Huh? But why—oh, Oh! I see!" Sam finally understood as he gathered his papers and went into the other room.

"So, what do you want?" Chris asked as he stepped aside and let Samantha in.

"Well…" Samantha began.

"Hold on," Chris quickly interrupted. He went to Sam's door and opened it. Sam, who was sitting at the computer, heard the door open and turned his head.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind; nothing," Chris apologized as he closed the door.

"What was that about?" Samantha inquired.

"Eavesdropping," Chris simply replied.

"Anyway, I want you to come to the Pro League!"

"WHAT?" Chris exploded… again. "Why? No! I won't! Why in the world would you ask that? Am I even allowed to go in now?"

"Well, in the order you asked, I want you to come to the Pro League, because Mom and Dad said you could, Come on, please, because I'm supposed to, and yes," Samantha answered.

"Okay, so Mom and Dad want me to. But why do _you _want me?" Chris asked.

"I don't feel like answering that," Samantha replied.

"And I don't feel going to the Pro Leagues," said Chris.

"Why not? It'll be great! You'll be able to duel all you want, you'll get tons of money, everyone will like you-"

"Exactly!" Chris cut in. "Everywhere I went, people would always like me and treat me different because I was a Gold! But not here! People here don't know me because I don't duel in the Pro Leagues or anything like that! At parties or when we go out, I'm with Mom and Dad, so people immediately know who I am! It was fun at first, but now I'm sick and tired of it! For once in my life, I'm being treated like a normal human being! Sure, they know I'm a gold, but they don't treat me differently! Here I'm just another normal Ra yellow whose parents happen to be good duelists!"

"Oh, stop being so selfish!" Samantha yelled after Chris' outburst. "While you're here playing with your stupid little schoolmates, you're ruining our family's reputation! I mean, what do you suppose other people will think about us when they learn that one of us has to go to school just to learn to be a good duelist?! When I entered the Pro League two years ago, I was just sixteen, and our popularity skyrocketed! Imagine how well we'd do if we got a fifteen year-old into the Pro Leagues!"

"It doesn't matter how much I imagine it, Samantha, 'cause it's not going to happen!"

"Oh, come on!" Samantha protested. "It's not like this stupid school is going to help you become a better duelist."

"Oh yes it will!" Chris yelled. "In fact, I'll prove it to you today in a duel!"

"Fine," Samantha smiled. "Today at noon in the Main Dueling Arena in the Cathedral. When you lose then you are going to come to the Pro Leagues with me! Don't be late," she said as she left the dorm room.

"Yeah! I'm gonna beat Sammie in a duel and stay in school!" Chris cheered, but then realized what he had done; he rarely ever beat Samantha! "Aw, no! I'm gonna lose to Sammie and leave the school!" he moaned as he fell to the ground and tears streamed out of his eyes.

"Can I come in now?" Sam asked as he opened the door, but when he saw Chris sobbing on the floor he quickly receded back into the bedroom.

* * *

Chris entered the corridor to the dueling arena; it was like Manukan's duel in that there was no grounded dueling arena so Chris and his sister would be using their duel disks. Samantha was already there with her white duel disk unfolded, waving and blowing kisses to the cheering audience. 

_At least I have a lot of support, _Chris thought to himself as he walked into the dueling field. Well, until he realized they were all cheering for his sister. In fact, he thought he heard the cheers diminish when he went onto the stage. When he looked around, he couldn't even find Sarah, Sam, or Kengake.

"It's about time you got here," Samantha said as she turned to Chris.

"Oh, let's just get this over with," Chris snapped as his duel disk unfolded.

"LET'S DUEL!"

_Samantha: 4000; Chris: 4000_

"Age before bratty," Samantha said as she drew a card(6).

_It doesn't matter which category we go by, _Chris through. _You'd go first either way!_

_'Should I duel for you?' _Yami asked.

_'No, she's _my _sister,' _Chris sighed.

"And I'll start off with a monster known as Birdface(5;1600/1600), in attack mode! I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(4)." A strange bird with a golden head, blue chest, and green legs materialized and squawked at Chris.

"I'll take that birdbrain down, no problem!" Chris yelled as he drew(6). "I summon Mach Swordsman(5;1700/1200) and set a spell/trap(4) to match yours! Now, Mach Swordsman, attack!"

"Activate Icarus Attack!" Samantha yelled. Just as the swordsman was about to make contact with Birdface, Birdface flew up.

"What's that?" Chris wondered.

"Well, you might understand better if I explain the myth of Daedalus and Icarus," Samantha began. "Daedalus and his son Icarus were stuck in a tower on an island. Daedalus, being a great inventor, made wings out of wax and feathers for them, and they began to fly to safety. Daedalus warned Icarus to not veer too far to the sun or sea. However Icarus, being so thrilled by the joy of flight, flew too high up and the wax melted from the heat of the sun, and he dropped down into the sea and drowned. Daedalus, although saddened by the loss of his son, continued to land."

"That's a nice little story, but how does it relate to your trap?" Chris asked.

"Why don't you look up and see?" Samantha pointed up and Chris followed the finger; he saw Birdface flying up to the top of the arena. When she reached the top, she folded her wings and began to dive down to the field. She made no effort to slow down, and crashed into the dueling field. When the smoke cleared, no cards were left in play. "Oh, and because Birdface was sent to my graveyard I can add a Harpie Lady from my deck to my hand(5).

"Fine, I'll end with another spell/trap(3)."

"My move!" Samantha smiled as she drew(6). "And I'll start with Harpie Lady 1(5;1300+600/1400), and she gives all wind monsters a 300 attack boost! So now attack!" A woman with yellow talons, green wings, a purple bodysuit, and long red hair appeared and flew at Chris.

"I have a trick of my own!" Chris yelled. "Last Minute Reinforcements! So now I can summon Sangan(2;1000-200/600-200) from my hand!" Just as the harpie was going to make contact with Chris a small brown three-eyed creature appeared and took the hit. "And now I can take a weak monster from my deck and add it to my hand(3)!"

"Fine, make your move!"

"Thanks, I will," Chris smiled as he drew(4). "Now I'll summon Marauding Captain(3;1200/400), and using his effect I can also summon Mystic Swordsman LV4(2;1900/1600)!" A blonde-haired man in armor appeared in front of Chris, and the blue robed warrior with the doubled-bladed sword joined him.

"I remember those pathetic monsters that Mom and Dad got you for your birthday," Samantha laughed. "You'll never beat me with those!"

"Well let's see how pathetic you think this is! Attack!" The swordsman jumped forward and quickly destroyed the harpie.

_Samantha: 3700; Chris: 4000_

"And now Marauding Captain, it's your turn!" The man ran to Samantha and quickly slashed at her chest.

_Samantha: 2500; Chris: 4000_

Chris expected the crowd to start cheering for him, but instead they booed. "I'll set a spell/trap(1) and then you can go, but my swordsman levels up to LV6(2300/1700)!"

"Draw(6)!" Samantha yelled. "I'll start with Winds of Revival(5), allowing me to send Swift Birdman Joe(2300/1400) from my hand to the grave(4) to summon back Harpie Lady 1!" In a swirl of silver winds, the harpie appeared again on the field. "Then I can play Elegant Egotist(3), allowing me to special summon Harpie Lady Sisters(1950+300/2100)!"

"And I thought one was bad enough," Chris moaned to himself as Harpie Lady split into four copies of the original. "Harpie Lady Sisters is strong, but not strong enough to defeat Mystic Swordsman LV6!"

"Maybe not now, but with this card it will be!" Samantha's duel disk's field slot opened, and she put a card into it(2). The field turned into a jungle-like battlefield, with a few ferns and trees scattered around. "This card is called Harpies' Hunting Ground! Not only does it increase my winged-beast's attack and defense by 200, but whenever I summon a harpie I can destroy one of your spells or traps! Now, Harpie Lady, attack and destroy Marauding Captain, and then Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Mystic Swordsman LV6!"

_Samantha: 2500; Chris: 3050_

"I set a spell/trap(1), and end my turn."

"Draw(3)!" Chris yelled. "Now I play Lightning Vortex(2), discarding a card from my hand to the grave(1) to destroy all your monsters! I'll set a monster(0), and end my turn."

"You'll pay for that," Samantha growled as she drew(2). "I'll summon another Harpie Lady 1(1)! I then play Search for Heritage(0), letting me special summon another Harpie Lady 1 from my deck!" Harpies identical to the first appeared on the field and their attack jumped up to 2100. "Now, attack Chris' face-down!" A strange, transparent woman was revealed. She chanted a spell, and one of the harpie's received a blue aura just before the other clawed through the woman.

"That was my Tsukuyomi(1100/1400)," Chris explained as Samantha's harpie turned into a card. "When she's flipped up she can flip a monster on the field face-down! And seeing as you have nothing else do to, I'll take my turn." Chris smiled when he saw the card he had received(1). "Because we've both exhausted our hands, I think this will help! Card of Sanctity(0)!" The golden coins fell from above as both players drew 6 cards(6). "I set a monster(5) and a spell/trap(4) and end my turn."

"Chris, you're about to see the true power of my deck," Samantha laughed as she drew(7). "First I'll tribute my two harpies to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon(6;2000+200/2500+200)!" The two women disappeared and in their place a giant, red dragon with a green gem on its forehead and a chain around its neck appeared, and roared at Chris. "And now my dragon can destroy your set trap card!" The trap card began to flip up, but the dragon's fireball obliterated it before its effect could activate.

"Well that was a stupid move," Chris snorted. "Your dragon may have more attack points than your harpies, but only 100. Plus, destroying my trap wasn't that big of a deal."

"We'll see about that," Samantha smiled. "I activate my face-down trap, Hysteric Party! So by simple discarding a card from my hand(5) I can summon back all Harpie Ladies from my graveyard!" In a giant whirlwind the three winged ladies reappeared. The gathered around the dragon, and Chris gasped as their attack points shot up to 2400 and the dragon's to 4000! "I'll then play my second Elegant Egotist(4), summoning another Harpie Lady Sisters! Next I use my Triple Threat(3) spell card! By discarding two cards from my hand(1), I can add two copies of a card in my deck to my hand, as long as I already have one copy of that card in my hand!" The deck spit out two cards(3) as Harpie Lady Sister's attack increased to 3050.

_What cards could she have chosen? _Chris asked himself. _She already has all three of her Harpie Ladies out._

"I'm sure you're wondering which card I have selected," Samantha said as she placed 3 magic cards into her duel disk(0), "And I'll be happy to show you! It's an equip spell called Chthonian Alliance, and I'm using one copy on each Harpie Lady. So now for every other Harpie Lady on the field, each of my harpies gain 800 attack points, increasing them to match my dragon! Now, Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Chris' set monster!" The crowd cheered wildly as the dragon conjured a giant fireball, and launched it at Chris' monster, which was revealed to be a muscular, red beast. The fireball hit its target, but the beast remained intact. "What? Why wasn't your Great Angus(1800/600) destroyed?" Samantha yelled.

"Simple, my trap," Chris answered.

"But I destroyed it!"

"Not exactly. It was Waboku, which has a lingering effect. So even though you destroyed it, I could still chain it and use its effect."

"Fine. Go."

"With pleasure," Chris said, drawing(5). "I set 1 spell/trap(4) face-down, and end my turn.

"You can't stall forever," Samantha said as she picked up the top card of her deck(1). "I'll start off my turn with Winds of Healing(0), increasing my lifepoints by a full 1000!"

_Samantha: 3500; Chris: 3050_

"Now, Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Great Angus!" The sisters flew forward and slashed at Great Angus, but Great Angus was able to withstand the attack yet again.

"I have more than one Waboku, just like you have more than one Harpie Lady," Chris solemnly said.

"Alright, Chris. I'll end my turn," Samantha said. "Buy why don't you just give up? You can't just stall forever; as soon as you draw the wrong card, it's game over. I have four 4000-attack point monsters! You'll have a much better time at the Pro Leagues."

_Maybe she's right, _Chris sadly thought. _Nobody here is rooting for me. I probably would have a better time in the Pro Leagues. I might as well surrender… _Chris began to place his hand on his deck, but Yami appeared and stopped him.

_'Chris, don't give up yet. You still have one card left to draw.'_

_'Yeah, so what? It's not like anyone here wants me to draw that card. Not even my friends showed up.'_

_'Oh really?' _Yami asked, pointing up near the top of the stadium.

Chris followed his gesture, and saw Sarah, Sam, and Kengake sitting together! Not only that, but they were _sad_! They were concerned Chris was going to lose! They wanted him to win! _'Are you going to really just give up without even seeing what the last card on top of your deck is?'_

_'No…no I'm not!' _"DRAW(5)!" Chris forcefully ripped the top card off his deck(5). "Y'know what, Sammie? I think I've just found your weak point."

"But I don't have any weak points!" Samantha laughed.

"Exactly," Chris smiled, confusing Samantha. "I summon Armored Knight(4;500/2000)!"

"That monster can't let you win!" Samantha shouted. "It can only protect you from two attacks, and I have five strong monsters!"

"I know, and it only works while in defense mode. Besides, I'm summoning him in attack!"

"But… why would you summon your monster in attack mode?"

"Because he won't be my monster for long! Go: Creature Swap(3)!" Chris shouted.

"Yes, that would be useful," Samantha said, "Except for the fact that I can choose Harpie Lady Sisters, and then you won't be able to damage me enough to win, and I'll just defeat you next turn!"

"Yes, but _I _say you're giving me Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Chris demanded. "And I'm allowed to do that because I have a card called Universal Remote(2)! Think of it as an updated version of Enemy Controller; however, the upgrade comes with a price: half my lifepoints to be exact. But it's well worth it, because now I choose your target for Creature Swap!"

_Samantha: 3500; Chris: 1525_

A black remote appeared in front of Chris, and a wire came out of it and attached it to Samantha's duel disk. The Armored Knight card and Harpie's Pet Dragon card were launched out of their duel disks by an automatic mechanism, and then landed on the opposing duel disk as a colored circle rotated the holographic monsters 180 degrees on the field. "And because your effects affect the entire field instead of just your side of the field, Harpie's Pet Dragon doesn't lose a single point! So now, attack Armored Knight!" The dragon launched another giant fireball at the knight, which was immediately destroyed. Then the fireball continued into Samantha. When the smoke cleared, Samantha was on her knees and smoke was emanating from her clothes.

_Samantha: 0; Chris: 1525_

"I won! I'm staying here!" Chris yelled, jumping for joy. The crowd was cheering, but Chris could tell it was nowhere near as enthusiastic as when Samantha was winning.

"Chris," Samantha began quietly. She had crossed the field, and was standing before Chris. Her normally devious expression was replaced by a small sad smile, and she spoke with total sincerity. "This exemplifies my point. I was able to get into the Pro Leagues two years early at 16, and even now—two years later—you've beaten me. I'm sure they'd accept you in the Pro Leagues, and you'd be great. So please, it's entirely your choice, just please join the Pro Leagues... Will you?"

"Well… um…" Chris stammered. He hadn't expected her honesty. "Uh…" Chris just couldn't decide. After thinking for a few moments, he finally responded, "Actually, I think I'd like to…"

* * *

Samantha was on the deck of a boat, floating away from Duel Academy Island. "Chris… despite what I may have said," she said aloud, "I think you've made the right choice." She went to her cabin and opened the door. However, before she entered she turned around she looked back at the island and added, "And I hope you have a great time at Duel Academy."

* * *

There we go, another chapter done! The end might have been a little confusing tho...

Anyway, I think this goes unsaid... However, I'll saw it anyway! Review! XD

* * *

Card of the Day

Harpie Lady 1 (WIND)  
Winged Beast/Effect  
Level 4  
ATK 1300/DEF 1400  
This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady". As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all WIND monsters gain 300 ATK.

* * *

Original Cards

Mach Swordsman; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1700/1200; You may halve this card's ATK until the end of the turn to let this card attack twice during the battle phase. Once in the duel when this card would be destroyed in battle you may keep this card on the field.

Last Minute Reinforcements; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks your lifepoints directly. Special summon 1 level 3 or lower monster from your hand and decrease its ATK and DEF by 200. Redirect the attack to the summoned monster.

Winds of Revival; Spell; Discard 1 WIND monster in your hand to the graveyard whose level is two more than a WIND monster in your graveyard to special summon that monster.

Search for Heritage; Spell; Select 1 face-up monster on your field. Special summon a copy of that monster from your deck for each copy of that monster in your graveyard.

Triple Threat; Spell; Discard 2 cards from your hand. Select 1 card in your hand. Add two cards from your deck to your hand with the same name as the selected card.

Winds of Healing; Spell; Increase your lifepoints by 200 for each WIND monster on the field.

Armored Knight; Warrior/Effect/Earth; 4 stars; 500/2000; When this card in defense mode would be destroyed, you can keep this card on the field. If you choose to do this, decrease the original DEF of this card by 1500 for the remainder of the duel. You can only activate this effect once per duel.

Universal Remote; Quick-Play Spell; Pay half your lifepoints. Select and activate one of the following effects: -You can only choose this effect when your opponent would select a card for an effect. You choose the card instead. –Destroy one monster on the field. –Select and activate one "Enemy Controller" from your hand or deck.

* * *

_Next Time: Pyro Clock of Destiny_


	12. Pyro Clock of Destiny

Sorry I didn't update this in the morning... I didn't have time... My new english teacher gave me an essay on the second day I had him (sweatdrop)

**AsukaTenjoin: **I'm glad you liked the harpies! And I'm happy I have such a great fan now! XD

**Latoma: **Over 9000? That's kind of much, isn't? Well, I think I'm gonna do a fic that is the summer between season 2-3 (really short tho... only about 10 chapters). I don't wanna give away too much, but at one point someone gets a monster with over 8000 ATK, and they get over 20000 LP, so... yeah. Why don't you wait for that?

**ForensicDuelist: **Not really ironic... Chris won. He stayed. And it's not really like Misawa's duel... Misawa actually won, but had the consequence of losing. If Chris chose to lose, then it would be like that duel XD

**Writer of Fate: **Yeah, well, it was kind of a long speech! Still, I'm a mythology freak XD Besides, just be happy I didn't explain the ENTIRE myth

**Anonymous:** Keep in mind these chapters are pre-written. That one was written before the sept 2006 banlist. Plus, it's a fanfic, so I don't really follow the banlist. You can see that now with the Pot of Greeds, but you'll see it even more in later chapters

**Catblack: **Lol! Why do all my new characters seem to have names of ppl u know? Maybe I have some sort of wierd subconcious psychic connection with you oO Still, I doubt you know someone with the name this chapter's character has!

Also, some of the Chrono cards in this chapter are not made my me. (and their basic idea was not made by me)

* * *

Chapter 12: Pyro Clock of Destiny

"Will Chris Gold and Zamen Taimu please report to the arena?" A voice asked over the intercom.

"It's my turn!" Chris happily said, jumping up. He had decided to try out the Rec. Dueling, and it was time for him to duel! He went up to the large dueling arena, as did his opponent. Zamen was a tall, handsome Obelisk blue member with short wavy blonde hair and dark eyes. "You ready?" Chris asked as his duel disk unfolded.

"Of course!" Zamen laughed.

"LET'S DUEL!"

_Chris: 4000; Zamen: 4000 _

_He seems pretty nice, _Chris thought as he took his opening hand(5). "Mind if I go first?"

"Not at all!" Zamen said as he took his 5 cards(5).

"Thanks!" Chris said as he drew(6). He added the card he received to his hand, and then put a monster onto his duel disk(5). "I summon Luster Dragon(1900/1600) in attack mode! I'll set a spell/trap(4), and let you take your turn."

"For my turn, I'll just set a monster(4)," Zamen said after he drew a card(5).

"That was… short," Chris commented as he drew a card(5). "Luster Dragon, attack!" The dragon launched several sapphire shards at Zamen's face-down monster, which was revealed to be a warrior with white and light green armor and a shield.

"Looks like my Chronogardna(200/1750+150)'s defense was too much for your little dragon," Zamen smirked.

"I'll end," Chris pouted.

"And I'll go," Zamen said, drawing a card(6) as his lifepoints decreased.

_Chris: 4000; Zamen: 3800 _

"My Chronogardna has a little cost," Zamen sighed as his gardna's defense rose to 1950. "Anyway, I'll play the continuous spell card Chronobarrier(5)! This prevents each of us from attacking for six turns," Zamen explained as a shining green and white curtain fell across the field.

"Six turns!" Chris exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Chris, it's not six of each of our turns," Zamen explained. "It's six turns in total, which means three of mine and three of yours. I'll end my turn."

"Oh, that's okay then," Chris sighed in relief as he drew(6). "I have to pass."

"I'll start my turn now," Zamen said after drawing a card(6) and paying Chronogardna's cost.

_Chris: 4000; Zamen: 3500_

"But I'll have to end my turn without doing anything."

Chris drew a card(7). "I'll set a monster(6) and end."

Zamen drew a card(7) and paid Chronogardna's cost yet again.

_Chris: 4000; Zamen: 3100_

"Instead of a monster, I'll set a spell/trap(6)," Zamen sighed as he ended his turn.

_Ugh, Chronobarrier is holding this duel up,_ Chris thought as he drew a card(7). At least it'll be gone when I end my turn. _Plus, if I stall enough, Chronogardna's cost will drain Zamen's lifepoints!_ "I set a spell/trap(6) and end my turn." 

The curtain disappeared as Zamen drew a card(7) and paid his gardna's cost.

_Chris: 4000; Zamen: 2600_

"Time to reveal my field spell!" Zamen declared. "Because it's turn 10, I can play Chronofield(6)!" All the colors of the arena began to warp and merge together, until everyone was floating in a swirl of green and white mist, with transparent clocks randomly appearing and disappearing. "Chronofield stops my Chronos monsters' lifepoint costs. It has a second effect, but you'll see it soon. Anyway, I'll tribute Chronogardna to summon Chronoserpent(5;2400/500)!" The shield-wielding warrior was blown away into the wind like it was made of sand. Suddenly a giant white serpent with two light green stripes going down its sides came up from underneath Chris' set monster, destroying it. "Well, as you can see, Chronoserpent destroyed your set monster. Too bad that was only its effect, because now it's going to destroy your Luster Dragon!" The serpent easily blasted through the dragon, then bit Chris.

_Chris: 3500; Zamen: 2600_

"Before I end my turn I'll use my set trap, Chronogenerator! Now when we end our turns, the turn count increases by 2 instead of 1! Oh, and I'll also use this," Zamen explained, reaching into his pocket. He took out a small cube on which all sides, except one, was the same shade of silver as the duel disk. The remaining side was black. He attached the cube to the duel disk, and a "10" appeared on the black side. "This will keep track of the turn count," Zamen said as he ended his turn.

"Draw(7)!" Chris yelled as the turn count increased to 12. "I activate the spell Premature Burial(6), paying 800 lifepoints to special summon back Mystic Swordsman LV4(1900/1600), which you destroyed with your Chronoserpent!"

_Chris: 2700; Zamen: 2600_

"Your swordsman is powerful for a level 4 monster, but it is no match for my serpent," Zamen stated.

"Maybe not this version, but his next version is! I play Level Up(5), upgrading Mystic Swordsman LV4 to Mystic Swordsman LV6(4;2300/1700)!" The swordsman grew, and his sword split into two separate swords, each pulsing with energy.

"Your new swordsman indeed is powerful, but it still needs 100 more attack points to hope to defeat my serpent."

"Okay then, how about 500?" Chris asked as he slid a spell card into his duel disk(3). "My Level Sword will give my swordsman the boost he needs, so I'll have Mystic Swordsman LV6 attack your Chronoserpent!" The swordsman charged forward, and repeated slashed the large serpent until it was destroyed.

_Chris: 2700; Zamen: 2200_

"Well, now that you destroyed my monster the second effect of my Chronofield activates," Zamen explained. "Because the turn count is 12, I can look at the top 6 cards of my deck, select one, and place it on top of my deck." Six cards slid off the top of Zamen's deck into his free hand. He smirked when he saw his cards. He placed one on top of the rest, then returned his cards to his deck.

"I'll let you take your turn now," Chris said as the turn count increased to 14.

Zamen picked up the top card of his deck(6), and instantly slid it into his duel disk(5) without looking at is. "I play Spell Reproduction! By discarding two spell cards from my hand(3), I can retrieve a spell card from my graveyard(4)! I'll assume you remember the effect of Chronobarrier," Zamen smirked as the curtain fell across the field.

"Not again," Chris groaned.

"Of course again!" Zamen laughed as he ended his turn and Chris drew a card(4).

"I set a monster(3) and end my turn," Chris sighed.

"Draw(4)!" Zamen yelled. "I play Pot of Greed(3), allowing me to take two cards from my deck(5)! I'll play Chronoblast(4), which will return Mystic Swordsman LV6 to your hand(4), and end my turn." Zamen joyfully said as the turn count increased to 20.

"I'll have to end my turn," Chris sighed after drawing(5).

"Okay, now I think I can do something," Zamen smiled after he drew(5). "I play the spell card Chronosuspender(4)! This will negate Chronobarrier's effect for two turns. Well, really only one turn because of Chronogenerator." The curtain flickered a few times, but then completely disappeared. "Now that I can attack, I'll summon Chronoflare(3;1200/1800)!" A strange creature completely covered in white and green flames appeared in front of Zamen. "Chronoflare attack with Burn of Time Attack!" The creature launched a white ball of fire a Chris' revealed Marauding Captain(1200/400). The flame obliterated the warrior, and then continued into Chris.

_Chris: 1600; Zamen: 2200_

"When my flare destroys your monster, you take damage equal to the turn count times 50," Zamen explained. "Anyway, I'll end my turn and my Chronobarrier's effect will resume."

"Yes, but it's the last turn," Chris pointed out as he took a card from his deck(6). "I'll set a monster(5) again—but this time with a spell or trap(4)—and end my turn."

"Draw(4)!" Zamen yelled. "I summon Chronomancer(3;1700/1300) in attack mode! Now attack Chris' set monster!" A magician dressed in green and white robes, along with a matching staff, materialized and twirled his staff around a few times. He then pointed his staff at Chris' set monster and released a beam of green energy, which was absorbed by a strange portal.

"Sorry, but my Negate Attack, well, negated your attack," Chris smirked.

"Then I'll switch Chronoflare to defense mode and end my turn."

"I flip summon Lifeless Statue(600/700)" Chris declared as he drew a card(5). A gray statue that looked exactly like Mystic Swordsman LV4 appeared, and then came to life in a flash of light. "When Lifeless Statue is flipped, I can exchange it for a warrior or spellcaster monster in my graveyard by discarding a card(4)," Chris explained. "So now I'll attack Chronomancer with Mystic Swordsman LV4!" The warrior rushed forward and quickly destroyed the time mage.

_Chris: 1600; Zamen: 2000_

"I'll end my turn by tributing Mystic Swordsman LV4 to special summon Mystic Swordsman LV6 from my hand(3).

"My draw(4)!" Zamen declared. "I set a monster(3) along with 2 spell/traps(1), and end my turn."

Chris drew a card(5) then commanded his swordsman to attack. The swordsman rushed forward, but he was sucked into a strange vortex before his attack could be completed.

"My Chronovortex will stop your attack and remove your monster from play," Zamen smirked. "It'll come back next turn, and it will be forced to attack!"

"Fine, then I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(4)," Chris said. After Zamen drew a card(2) Chris declared, "I don't know what you have planned, but I'm activating Waboku now just in case!"

"Fine," Zamen sighed. "I'll flip summon Chronomedic(100/1500) to increase my lifepoints with its effect, and end my turn."

_Chris: 1600; Zamen: 3700 _

"Draw(5)!" Chris yelled. "I'll switch right to my battle phase so I can attack your medic with Mystic Swordsman LV6!"

"And I'll switch Chronomedic to defense mode with Chronodefense!" Zamen yelled. The medic kneeled down in defense just before it was destroyed, protecting Zamen from harm.

"Fine," Chris pouted. "I end my turn."

Zamen drew a card(3) and smirked. "It's time to win this duel! I activate the spell card Chronosummon(2), allowing me to revive Chronomancer because he was destroyed 10 turns ago. I then play the spell card Time Jump(1)! Now watch as its magic progresses the duel!" The Chronofield began to spin rapidly, and Chris gasped as the turn count skyrocketed from 38 to 50. "Next I play my last card, Chronojar(0), to draw 3 cards(3)! With my refreshed hand, I'll play Chronoweakener(2) to switch your swordsman to defense mode and reduce its defense to 0! Now Chronomancer will attack!" The mage launched a wave of green energy at the kneeling swordsman, which was instantly destroyed. "Next the effect of Chronomancer activates. I can special summon a Chronos monster from my deck, as long as its level does not exceed 5, and I have the perfect monster! Come on out Chronosoldier(0+2500/0+2500)!" The magician raised his staff, and in a flash of white and green light a monster similar to Chronomancer appeared; the only real difference was the new monster wielded a sword instead of a staff. "His attack and defense are equal to the turn count times 50, meaning every turn he will just get stronger! Well, if there is another turn. Chronosoldier, attack and win me the duel!" The warrior raced forward, and slashed at Chris once with its glowing sword.

_Chris: 700; Zamen: 3700 _

"Hey! How'd you survive?!" Zamen cried out.

"Simple, I used the card I set on the very first turn of the duel: Hyper Refresh!" Chris explained. "Because your monsters had so much attack, I was able to double my lifepoints, saving me!"

"For now," Zamen said. "I'll defeat you next turn. Anyway, I'll activate the last two cards in my hand(0)! Chronodoubler and Chronotarget! Both are equip spells, and both are being equipped to Chronosoldier! Now the turn count is treated as double for Chronosoldier, increasing his attack to 5000! Chronotarget will prevent you from attacking a monster other than Chronosoldier, and it will prevent you from targeting Chronosoldier! I'd like to see you beat me now!" Zamen laughed as his ended his turn and his monster's attack increased to 5200.

"Oh, I'll beat you," Chris smirked. "All I have to do is draw a monster I can summon, and then I can beat you. Let's see my luck…" Chris picked up the top card of his deck(6), and smiled. "I summon Tsukuyomi(5;1100/1400)! And since your soldier is off-limits, I guess I'll choose to target your Chronomancer with her effect." The transparent woman with long robes and two Japanese fans appeared, and used her magic to flip Chronomancer face-down.

"Okay, so how are you going to beat me again?" Zamen asked.

"Not how, but _why_," Chris corrected, smiling during his entire speech. "I'm going to win because I've been waiting for this entire duel, and I've been patient. And Patience is a Virtue(4)!" Chris yelled, sliding the spell card into his duel disk.

"What?" ask Zamen, confused.

"Patience is a Virtue is the name of the spell card," Chris explained. "A very special card, I might add. It's an equip spell card, and for each turn it's been in my hand Tsukuyomi's attack is increased by 150. And with all your turn increasing cards…"

"Oh no," Zamen murmured as he did the math.

"Oh yes! Tsukuyomi, attack!" Chris commanded. Tsukuyomi, whose attack was now 8900, threw her two fans at Chronosoldier. The fans sliced the warrior to pieces, and then continued into Zamen.

_Chris: 700; Zamen: 0_

"Excellent duel!" Zamen laughed. "You did great, Chris!

"Thanks," Chris said, rubbing the back of his head and grinning. "You did pretty well yourself."

"And it seems I underestimated you," Zamen said, still smiling. "Next time I won't make the same mistake, and I will defeat you!"

"We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will, and I look forward to our next duel!"

"Me too," Chris smiled. _I'm always up for a challenge._

_

* * *

Yeah, yeah, bad ending. I'm sorry._

Oh, and I'm sorry for another thing... Chapter 12, 13, and 14 are just fillers with barely any plot, if they have a plot at all. So to make up for it, for each of those chapters I'm going to make a chapter special! You ready?

* * *

Chapter Special #1: Naming Names! 

Here's how and why I made everyone's names!

Chris: Just a random name, actually

Sam: Again, random name

Mr. Richards: Random name... duh...

Takashi: Bet you can't guess... random name! (Plus it was japanese (does anime happy face))

John Levitz: Random name. I never realized how many random names I had...

Mr. Lentay: Finally, not a random name! "Lente" means slow in Latin

Jason: Another random name (sweatdrop)

Sarah: Well, as you know, Sahara is her real name. However, Sarah is easier for me to type. You'll see why her name is Sahara later (you'll sort of see when you see her deck... you'll see even more somewhere around chapter 20)

Kengake: If I remember correctly, it means "Hero" in japanese XD (NOTE: If I say something means something in japanese, it's according to an online translater; I don't actually know if it really means that in Japanese)

Ijimeko: Means "bully" in japanese

Akutou: Means "dark" in japanese (or something like that)

Sachi: Means "lucky" in japanese

Brainiac: He's smart. Why else?

Shadow: He uses a dark deck. Why else?

Casatos: Random name. At least this one I made up myself!

Amanda: Not my character. My friend made her

Manukan: I... don't feel like saying right now. But what it sounds like what it actually means

Samantha: Just another random name!! XD

Zamen: It means "time"... in swahili or something...

* * *

Card of the Day

Chronosoldier (EARTH)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 4  
ATK 0/DEF 0  
Increase this card's ATK and DEF by the turn count x 50. During each of your Standby Phases, pay Life Points equal to the turn count x 50. If you do not, destroy this card.

* * *

Original Cards

Chronogardna; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 200/1750; Increase this card's DEF by the turn counter x 50. During each of your Standby Phases, pay Life Points equal to the turn count x 50. If you do not, destroy this card.

Chronobarrier; Continuous Spell; As long as this card is face-up on the field, neither player can attack. This card is destroyed after 6 turns have passed.

Chronofield; Field Spell; This card can only be activated when the turn count is a multiple of 10. Neither player has to pay Life Points for "Chrono" monsters. When a "Chrono" monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, the owner of that card can search a number of cards from the top of his/her Deck equal to the turn count / 2 and put 1 of those cards on top of his/her Deck.

Chronoserpent; level 6; Sea Serpent/Effect/WATER; 2400/500; When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned, pay Life Points equal to the turn count x 50 and destroy a number of cards on the opponent's side of the Field equal to the turn count / 10.

Chronogenerator; Continuous Trap; During the end of each players' end phase, increase the turn count by 2 instead of 1.

Level Sword; Equip Spell; This card can only be equipped to a monster with "LV" in its name. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500. When the equipped monster levels up, this card is equipped to the newly summoning monster instead of being destroyed.

Chronoblast; Spell; Select one of the following effects: -Return a number of cards on the field to their owner's hand up to the turn count / 10. -Destroy a number of cards on the field up to the turn count / 20.

Chronosuspender; Spell; Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Its effect is negated for 2 turn counts.

Chronoflare; level 4; Pyro/Effect/FIRE; 1200/1800; When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the turn count x 50. During each of your Standby Phases, pay Life Points equal to the turn count x 50. If you do not, this card is destroyed.

Chronomancer; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1700/1300; When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can Special Summon a monster from your Deck of a level equal to or less than the turn count / 10. During each of your Standby Phases, pay Life Points equal to the turn count x 50. If you do not, destroy this card.

Lifeless Statue; level 2; Rock/Effect/EARTH; 600/700; FLIP: Tribute this monster and discard a card from your hand to special summon 1 level 4 or lower warrior or spellcaster-type monster from your graveyard to your field.

Chronovortex; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Remove the attacking monster from play. At the start of your opponent's next battle phase, special summon the monster back during the start of your opponent's next battle phase and force it to attack.

Chronomedic; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 100/1500; FLIP: Increase your lifepoints by the turn count x 50.

Chronodefense; Trap; Switch all face-up "Chrono" monsters on the field to defense mode.

Chronosummon; Quick-Play; Special summon 1 "Chrono" monster from your graveyard to your side of the field that was destroyed 10 turns ago.

Time Jump; Spell; Progress the duel by 3 turns of each player.

Chronojar; Spell; Draw cards from your deck equal to the turn count / 15.

Chronoweakener; Spell; Select 1 monster on the field whose ATK is equal to or lower than the turn count x 50. Switch that monster to defense mode and decrease its DEF to 0.

Chronosoldier; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 0/0; Increase this card's ATK and DEF by the turn count x 50. During each of your Standby Phases, pay Life Points equal to the turn count x 50. If you do not, destroy this card.

Hyper Refresh; Quick-Play Spell; You can only activate this card if you have no Monsters in play and the total ATK of Monsters on your opponent's side of the Field is higher than your total Life Points. Double your Life Points.

Chronodoubler; Equip Spell; This card can only be equipped to a "Chrono" monster. Whenever the equipped monsters effect activates, you can treat the turn count as double what it currently is.

Chronotarget; Equip Spell; This card can only be equipped to a "Chrono" monster. Your opponent cannot attack any "Chrono" monster except the equipped monster. Your opponent cannot target the equipped monster.

Patience is a Virtue; Equip Spell; Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 150 for each consecutive turn this card was in your hand.

* * *

_Next Time: Hero Heart_


	13. Hero Heart

Hello again everyone! Didn't get as many reviews as before... still, it's just a stupid filler, so I can't blame you. Same with this chapter. And the next (sigh).

**Latoma: **Yeah, I kinda figured it was evil... pretty from Aku and samurai jack. And... uhm... I don't get ur last sentence, but yeah, I don't know anything japanese, excpet a few words XD

**Writer of Fate: **Lol, you don't really need patience for patience is a virtue... and as I said earlier, the Chrono cards aren't mine.

**darkduelist: **lol! Yay coincidence:)

Oh, and just so you all know, I'm going to be on vacation next week, so I won't update next week. So review this week! XD

* * *

Chapter 13: Hero Heart

Kengake, Chris, and Sam were all eating lunch together; Sarah was eating lunch with some of her other friends that day.

"It's Friday! And we're already halfway through the day, so all we gotta do it make it through a few more classes and we're free until Monday!" Chris smiled.

"Yeah, and it's been a long week," Kengake sighed.

"So—" a brunette Obelisk boy interrupted Sam.

"You're Kengake, right?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am," Kengake quietly responded after a small pause.

"Can I see your deck?"

"Um… I'm sorry, but I don't really like to trust my deck to people I don't know."

"Well, you use a hero deck, right?"

"F-Heroes," Kengake corrected.

"Okay then, same thing," the boy said. "I'm Kataki. And I challenge you to a duel!"

"Well—" Kengake began to respond, but was interrupted.

"And whoever loses cannot use their deck ever again!" Kataki added.

"No! Why should he do that?" Chris yelled. He almost forgot there were other people in the cafeteria.

"Because," Kataki said, leaning close to Kengake so it was barely audible to Chris and Sam. "You'll never be a real hero if you run away from your fights."

Kengake was silent for a moment, thinking this over. Finally, he hesitantly sighed, "I'll do it."

"Excellent. We shall duel tomorrow at 4 o'clock PM in Dueling Arena C," Kataki said before he walked off.

* * *

Chris was waiting in the special entrance in Dueling Arena C for the participants of duels. (This would be this arena's equivalent of the hallway where Siegfried gave Leon the golden castle card in the grand prix.) Chris saw a figure appear in the hall and walk down, he approached it. "Why are you doing this Kataki?" he asked. 

"Doing what?" Kataki asked, feigning innocence. "It's only a duel."

"I mean making Kengake giving up his dream." Chris said, not fooled by Kataki's innocent tone. "And how did you know about Kengake's dream?"

"Oh, all those hero freaks have a reason for using heroes," Kataki snorted, instantly changing his tone. "It's not that hard to figure out what that reason is. Plus once you do, it's even easier to manipulate that person. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a duel to win and a dream to crush."

Kataki continued towards the light at the end of the hallway, but stopped when Chris said, "You didn't answer my question. _Why _are you doing this."

Kataki rotated his head 90 degrees so Chris saw a profile of his head and looked slightly down. "Because heroes don't exist, and I'm going to prove that," he darkly said before he continued to the arena.

_Kengake, you have to win this, _Chris thought. _I don't know exactly what type of hero you want to become, but I do know that those guys in latex suits with superpowers don't exist. However, you could be a hero of another sort, like with dueling. You could protect people from bullies, like Kataki, or even from those shadow games Yami was talking about…_

* * *

Kengake was already on his side of the grounded arena, shuffling his deck. He placed his deck on the corresponding slot as Kataki went onto his platform and was raised up.

"LET'S DUEL!" shouted the two competitors and some of the spectators in the partially filled arena.

_Kengake: 4000; Kataki: 4000_

"I'll start," Kengake said as he drew his card(6). "I summon F-Hero Flamefire(5;1300/500) in attack mode, set a spell/trap(4), and end my turn!" In a burst of fire, a man surrounded by flame appeared in front of a card backing.

"Draw(6)!" Kataki yelled. "I'll start off with a monster of my own; E-Villain Aeroman(1000+300/1000+300)!" A monster that seemed similar to E-Hero Avian appeared; he had black feathers covering his body, silver talons, and light blue skin around his mouth.

* * *

"E-Villains?" Chris murmured to himself from the stands. 

"Yeah," Replied Sam, who obviously overheard. "They were made specifically to counter heroes."

"This is going to be a tough duel for Kengake," Chris sighed. He wished Sarah was there; she could have let him know who would win the duel.

* * *

"Our monsters' attacks are the same!" Kengake pointed out. 

"Not for long," Kataki snickered. "I play Underhanded Thievery(4)! This will transfer half of your hero's attack to my villain's attack to this turn!" Kengake gasped as Flamefire's attack decreased to 650, and then Aeroman's attack increased to 1950 and then 2450. "Oh, and because my spell card stole a hero's power, my villain's power is increased by an extra 500 points! So Aeroman, attack!" The black man dove forward through the man of fire into Kengake.

_Kengake: 2200; Kataki: 4000_

"I'll end my turn," Kataki said as E-Villain Aeroman's attack decreased to 2150, and then back down to 1000.

Kengake frowned as he drew his card(5). _If I summon a monster, Aeroman's attack will increase back to 1300. Meaning I have to go on the defensive already… _"I set a monster(4) and end my turn."

"That's all?" Kataki laughed as he drew(5). "I'll show you a real move! I summon E-Villain Shadowthief(4;1600/1400), and equip him with Burglary Equipment(3) to increase his attack by 500! Attack with Thieving Strike!" A man in a tight black spy suit materialized besides the black-winged man. He also carried a black sack over his shoulder. A few more pieces of high tech spy equipment appeared on his suit before he ran forward towards Kengake's monster, which was revealed to be F-Hero Onyx(1000/2000). Shadowthief took his sack and somehow fit Onyx into it. "Now I'll have E-Villain Aeroman attack your lifepoints directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate A Hero's Revenge!" Kengake yelled. Aeroman began to charge forward and Onyx erupted from the ground below Shadowthief, lowering his attack to 1100 and defense to 0. Onyx then ran in front of Aeroman, preventing him from advancing.

"You may have stopped Aeroman's attack, but you can't stop Shadowthief's effect!" Kataki yelled. "By destroying F-Hero Onyx, Shadowthief gained 2 counters and then a third from Burglary Equipment! And by removing 3 counters, I can use his effect!" Suddenly Shadowthief disappeared from Kataki's field. Kengake nervously looked around, anticipating his effect. Shadowthief appeared before Kengake, but Kengake felt a sharp blow to the _back_ of his head. As he fell to the ground, he saw Shadowthief take a card from his hand(3) and add it to Kataki's(4).

"That hurt," Kengake simply said as he got up a few seconds later, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tough luck," Kataki spat. "And since I like the card I got so much, I think I'll use your precious Polymerization now(3)! So I can fuse Aeroman on my field with E-Villain Pyro Assassin(1200/800) in my hand(2) to form E-Villain Silent Explosion(2100+100/1200+100)!" A man covered in tight black and red strips of cloth and small, glowing red orbs around his waist appeared. He was fused into a vortex with E-Villain Aeroman, and the monster that emerged was a tall black man with blood red wings and eyes. "I end my turn."

_Oh, I think I get it now, _Kengake thought as he drew(4). _All the E-Villains mimic the E-Heroes, including their fusions. But what is Silent Explosion's effect besides that power boost? If it is the same as E-Hero Flame Wingman's, then if I summon no other monsters I'll have 100 lifepoints next turn! Assuming he doesn't summon another monster. I guess I'll have to increase my defense a little bit more… _"I activate Hero Gate(3), letting me fuse my F-Heroes without Polymerization! So I can fuse F-Hero Ghostguy(2;100/100) with F-Hero Onyx to form F-Hero Earthspirit(0/800)! He's not destroyed in battle or by effects that target, so I think you'll have a tough time getting through him!" A giant golden ring with 4 outside pods and a giant "H" painted on it appeared and floated above the arena. A ghost-like monster appeared and rose with Onyx into two of the pods. The gate opened, and Earthspirit descended. He looked like Onyx, except he was semi-transparent and much smaller. "I end my turn."

"I pass," Kataki sighed after drawing a card(3).

Kengake drew his card(3) and smiled. "I have a monster that will help me defense, so now I think it's time for me to go on the offense! I activate the effect of my Hero Gate, letting me fuse F-Hero Fightingfists(2;1850/1000) with another F-Hero Flamefire(1) to summon F-Hero Fireheart(2000+1000/2200)!" A muscular man with giant fists appeared, and was brought up into the pods with another flaming man. The monster that emerged was a giant, muscular man with a small aura of fire, and several flame-themed weapons and pieces of armor. "Now, Fireheart, attack E-Villain Shadowthief with Burning Fist, and put me in the lead!" The man leaped up and landed on E-Villain Shadowthief, immediately destroying him.

_Kengake: 2200; Kataki: 2100_

Kataki growled as he drew a card(4). "You'll pay for that. I set a spell/trap(3) and a monster(2), and switch Silent Explosion to defense mode for my turn."

"Attack!" Kengake immediately commanded after he drew a card(2). Fireheart leaped up, and began to descent upon Silent Explosion. However, Silent Explosion reached up and punched Fireheart in the gut as Fireheart was about to complete the attack, surprising and destroying him. "Fireheart!" Kengake cried as his lifepoints decreased.

_Kengake: 1800; Kataki: 2100_

"That was my Cheap Shot trap card, just in case you didn't know," Kataki explained. "It not only destroys your monster, but gives you 400 points of damage. Oh, and in case you didn't realize it, my trap put me back in the lead."

"I still have Earthspirit to protect me," Kengake said as he set two spells/traps(0). "You're move."

"Draw(3)!" Kataki yelled. "First I'll flip summon E-Villain Aqua Crusher(800/1200), letting me draw an extra card(4)! And now I'll tribute Aqua Crusher and Silent Explosion to summon the last monster your deck will ever see! E-Villain Mastermind(3;2500/2100)!" The two monsters disappeared, and a new villain appeared in his place. He had a tight purple suit of what looked like leather armor. A dome covered his head, which was bald and had a giant brain. A green visor similar to Cyber Tutu's covered his eyes. He grinned menacingly as he was summoned, and destroyed Earthspirit with a black of dark energy. "As you can probably tell, Mastermind destroys all Hero monsters when he's summoned. Of course, now he can attack you directly!" E-Villain Mastermind created as even larger ball of energy and launched it at Kengake, who was severely damaged.

_Kengake: 100; Kataki: 2100_

"I'm... not... out yet," Kengake slowly said as he stood back up. Thin wisps of smoke were emanating from his blue uniform.

"But… h-how?" Kataki yelled. "Mastermind should have dealt 2500 points of damage to you, while you only had 1800 lifepoints left!"

"Actually, I used my face-down Mystik Wok on Earthspirit before you destroyed him," Kengake explained, "Which increased my lifepoints by 800 and gave me just enough lifepoints to withstand your attack."

"Fine. Make your last move." Kataki snorted.

"With pleasure!" Kengake shouted as he drew a card(1). "It's time to end this duel, and with a hero that is truly frightening! I activate my face-down Fusion Recovery, allowing me to return Polymerization(2) and—more importantly—F-Hero Ghostguy(3) to my hand!"

"Ghostguy?" Kataki laughed. "I've seen scarier fairy monsters!"

"Well, it's not just him," Kengake smirked. "It's him and F-Hero Magician(1300/1200)! I'll use Hero Gate to fuse them together(1) and form F-Hero Poltergeist(100/100)!" The two creatures went into the pods, and the gate opened. The creature that descended was black and semi-transparent; it had an elongated body with two arms and a tail-like wisp instead of legs. Eerie white light emanated from several, strange rips along its body. It had jagged black teeth, and its two eyes were simply large rips. It floated down and circled around Kengake like how a snake might wrap around a treasure it was guarding. "This is who you should be afraid of. Not only is he a fusion monster, but also a union monster!"

Suddenly relief replaced Kataki's wave of fear. "You idiot! If he's a union monster you can't use his effect because you have no other monsters! Plus he only has 100 attack points!"

"Not exactly. For you see Poltergeist equips to your monsters, not mine."

"Wait, if he does that, then does he—"

"Yep," Kengake interrupted. Poltergeist flew forward at an incredible speed into E-Villain Mastermind. Mastermind's eyes began to glow red, and then he walked over to Kengake's field. "Villains truly are villainous. They don't even stay loyal to their original owners. That is why you shouldn't use villain monsters. Of course, you won't be using them any more. Attack!"

Kataki was motionless as his monster destroyed his lifepoints with a wave of black energy. _I lost... the duel and... my deck..._

_Kengake: 100; Kataki: 0_

"No… no…" Kataki muttered to himself, but then yelled, "You killed my deck! I can't use it anymore! Why would you do this?"

"Because you challenged me," an emotionless Kengake said. "This was your idea, and your fault. If I had lost, it would have been my deck I would not be able to use. You should have thought about the consequences of losing before asking for a duel."

_I guess he's right, but still..._ Kataki thought. _That just means my Villain deck wasn't perfect. The next deck I'll make will be even better, and won't lose to anyone! I swear that on the memory of my old deck!_

_

* * *

I always enjoy Kengake's duels. I love F-heros! XD _

They are strong, and fun to play with! Sort of like super e-heros... Actually, one of Kengake's duels (it will be towards the end of the fic) is gong to be an actual duel I had with f-heroes XD

Now get ready for chapter special #2, to make up for filler #2!

* * *

Chapter Special 2: Decks! 

Chris: Well, I couldn't actually decide a solid deck theme for Chris... so I just gave him a deck full of random cards! (as Takashi clearly stated)

Sam: Well, he's spellcasters, obviously. I really have no idea why I chose that, especially since Yami is partly spellcasters...

Mr. Richards: Weenie beatdown. Yay! I think I chose it just because I wanted to show off Mystic Swordsman LV6, and on Raging Flame Sprite it was good XD

Takashi: Well, he's a Kaiba. So he uses mainly light monsters... when you see his next duel (chapter 16) you'll see even more how is deck is like Kaiba's XD

Jason: Well, when I was looking through Yami's decklist on janime, I saw that wind-card-thingy (forget what's it's called). I thought it was really cool, so I gave Jason a burn deck so Yami could use it.

Sarah: You'll see her deck next time. Remember her name, and you'll see why I chose it. When you see her family/heritage, you'll see even more (and I gave a hint about it... sort of)

Kengake: As I just stated, I love F-Heroes! I had to show them off! XD

Ijimeko: I don't know why I chose a skill drain deck... I didn't realize how many random deck types I have XD

Akutou: Well, his name means dark, so he has a dark deck... plus, heros vs. dark deck. Get it?

Sachi: As he stated, that was a test deck, not his actual deck. And I chose guardians for his deck because I like guardians! Yay!

Brainiac: Well, he's smart, and hand control seems like a pretty smart deck type... I mean, stopping the hand to stop the field? Sophisticated oO

Shadow: You haven't seen his deck, but you guys can probably guess what it is XD

Casatos: Again, random deck XD I like Ace in the Hole, too XD

Amanda: My friend's character; my friend's deck

Manukan: Like Sachi's deck, I chose guardians because I like guardians, and I chose agents because I like them XD Plus, the agents are sort of the opposite of... well... you know... _him_.

Samantha: I like harpies. And I thought it was pretty cool how getting out all harpie lady 1s gets out +900 to all monsters XD Good harpie swarm...

Zamen: Well, I saw the person's Chrono cards, and I like them, so I used them for a deck! XD

Kataki (whose name in japanese means villain or something): Well, it's a hero vs. villain duel... get it?_

* * *

_

Card of the Day

Elemental Villain Shadowthief (DARK)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 4  
ATK 1600/DEF 1400  
Every time this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, put 1 counter on this card. If this card destroys a "Hero" monster as a result of battle, put an extra counter on this card. You may remove 3 counters from this card to randomly select one card in your opponent's hand and add it to your hand.

_

* * *

_Original Cards

F-Hero Flamefire; level 3; Warrior/Effect/FIRE; 1300/500; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 1200, DEF by 700, is a warrior, can be a FIRE monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle inflict damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to the level of the destroyed monster x 200," and has "Fire" in its name.

E-Villain Aeroman; level 3; Warrior/Effect/WIND; 1000/1000; Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 200 for each monster your opponent controls. Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 100 for each "Hero" monster your opponent controls.

Underhanded Thievery; Spell; Halve the ATK of one of your opponent's face-up monsters until the end phase of this turn. Increase the ATK of one of your face-up "Villain" monsters by the amount the selected monster's ATK was decreased until the end of this turn. If the selected monster is a "Hero" monster, increase the "Villain" monster's ATK by an extra 500.

E-Villain Shadowthief; level 4; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 1600/1400; Every time this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, put 1 counter on this card. If this card destroys a "Hero" monster as a result of battle, put an extra counter on this card. You may remove 3 counters from this card to randomly select one card in your opponent's hand and add it to your hand.

Burglary Equipment; Equip Spell; This card can only be equipped to a "Thief" monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500. Whenever a counter would be put on the equipped monster, you may put an extra counter on it.

F-Hero Onyx; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1000/2000; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 200, DEF by 1800, is a warrior, can be an EARTH monster, has the following effect: "This card cannot be destroyed by card effects that target as long as it remains in defense position. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the battle phase ends immediately," and has "Earth" in its name.

A Hero's Revenge; Trap; You can activate this card when a monster with "F-Hero" in its name was destroyed. Special summon that monster. If the summoned monster was destroyed in battle, decrease the ATK and DEF of that monster by the ATK and DEF of the summoned monster, respectively.

E-Villain Pyro Assassin; level 3; Warrior/Effect/FIRE; 1200/800; When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle you may destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field.

E-Villain Silent Explosion; level 6; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/WIND; 2100/1200; "E-Villain Aeroman" + "E-Villain Pyro Assassin" This card cannot be special summoned except by a fusion summon. Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 100 for each "Hero" monster your opponent controls. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you may destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, immediately destroy the monster that destroyed this card.

Hero Gate; Field Spell; You may fuse monsters with "F-Hero" in their names together without "Polymerization".

F-Hero Ghostguy; level 2; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 100/100; This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is targeted by an effect (excluding fusion summoned), it is immediately sent to the graveyard. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster decreases its original ATK and DEF by 1000, is a warrior, can be a DARK monster, has the following effect: "This card is not destroyed as a result of battle," and has "Spirit" in its name.

F-Hero Fightingfists; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1850/1000; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 1400, decreases its DEF by 200, is a warrior, can be an EARTH monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster in DEF mode with a DEF less than this monster's ATK, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints," and has "Fighter" in its name.

F-Hero Fireheart; level 8; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/FIRE; 2000/2200; "F-Hero Flamefire" + "F-Hero Fightingfists" This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each monster in your graveyard with "F-Hero" in its name. Whenever a monster with "F-Hero" in its name on the field is sent to the graveyard, increase the ATK of this card by 300 until the end phase of the turn.

Cheap Shot; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks a "Villain" monster. Destroy the attacking monster and inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's lifepoints.

E-Villain Aqua Crusher; level 4; Warrior/Effect/WATER; 800/1200; When this card is successfully summoned, draw 1 card from your deck for each face-up "Hero" monster on the field.

E-Villain Mastermind; level 7; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 2500/2100; Only "Villain" monsters can be used as tributes to tribute summon this card. When this card is successfully summoned, flip all monsters on the field face-up (flip effects are not activated at this time). Destroy all "Hero" monsters, then return all monsters to their original position.

F-Hero Magician; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1300/1200; You may discard this card in your hand to the graveyard to add a spell or trap card in your graveyard to your hand. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 900, is a warrior, can be a LIGHT monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle or inflicts battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints, you may add a spell or trap card in your graveyard to your hand," and has "Magician" in its name.

F-Hero Poltergeist; level 5; Warrior/Fusion/Union/Effect/DARK; 100/100; "F-Hero Ghostguy" + "F-Hero Magician" This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. Once per turn, during your Main Phase you may equip this card to a face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field as an equip spell card OR change this equip spell card to a monster on your side of the field in face-up defense mode. You control the monster equipped with this card (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 union monster at a time).

* * *

_Next Time: The Eye of Truth_


	14. The Eye of Truth

I'm back from vacation! Time to update again!

**Asukatenjoin: **You don't like the e-villains? Actually, I made a complete set of e-villains; one villain for each hero. Too bad I didn't get to use them all :(

**Write of Fate: **I'm glad I was able to write a good ending. So, now you'll be able to tell me if you were right about the eye of truth.

RE_R_! XD

Last filler! w00t! Hooray for having no plot!!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Eye of Truth

Sarah was up in her single-person dorm room, busy preparing her breakfast and lunch. Suddenly her PDA began beeping, indicating she had received a message. She took a small break from chopping some vegetables, and looked at the message. It was a simple text message, only two sentences long:

_I know your secret. Come to Duel Arena C today at 12:30._

She didn't know exactly what this person meant by her "secret," but she feared about what this person knew. She sighed. Now she would have to prepare her meals _and _her deck this morning.

* * *

Sarah had told Chris, Sam, and Kengake about the mysterious message, and the quartet entered Dueling Arena C. Dueling Arena A, B, C (and so on) were different than Dueling Arena 1, 2, 3 (and so on) because ABC were just small rooms designed for plain one on one dueling with few spectators, while 123 were stadiums designed for entertainment and major events. Dueling Arena C reminded Chris of Takashi's private Obelisk dueling field. 

On the field was a Ra yellow boy, who was of average height with blue eyes and dark hair. "About time you came."

"We're only a minute late," Sarah snorted. "And what's your name?"

"It's Robert. Now, about our duel,"

"Let me guess," Sarah interrupted. "Even though I don't have any secrets, we're going to duel, and if I win my secret is safe and if I lose you tell the entire school my secret." Rob just smiled and nodded. "Then let's just get this over with!" Sarah yelled as her duel disk unfolded.

"Okay, but your friends will have to leave. Well, except him," Robert said, pointing towards Chris.

"What? Why should we leave?" Kengake asked.

"If you don't, I'll tell the entire school Sarah's secret no matter what."

"Kengake, Sam, please just leave," Sarah said calmly. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Fine," Kengake sighed as he and Sam reluctantly left.

_I wonder what type of deck Sarah has, _Chris thought. _I've never seen her duel._

"LET'S DUEL!" Rob and Sarah shouted in unison.

_Robert: 4000; Sarah: 4000_

"I'll start things off," Rob said as he drew(6). "With a set monster(5), and that's it."

"Okay, my move," Sarah declared as she drew(6). She closed her eyes for a moment, and then began her turn. "_I'll_ start things off with a monster knows as Sand Warrior(5;1800/1600)!" Sand gathered on Sarah's side of the field, and then formed into the shape of a man holding a sharp, curved sword. "Attack with Sand Scimitar!" The man ran forward at what was revealed to be a strange monster made of logs. The man swung his blade, but was unable to penetrate the logs.

_Robert: 4000; Sarah: 3900_

"Looks like my Inpachi(1600/1900) was too much for your little dust bunny."

"I set a spell/trap(4) and end," Sarah snorted.

"Draw(6)!" Rob shouted. "I tribute Inpachi to summon Steel Ogre Grotto #2(5;1900/2200)! Steel Ogre Grotto, go attack Sand Warrior!" The logs were replaced by a giant iron man, who sped forward and easily killed the sand man.

_Rob: 4000; Sarah: 3800_

"Come on, Sarah! You can do better than this!" Chris shouted from the small strip around the field for spectators.

"I know I can, and I'd be happy to show it if Robert would let me go." After Rob nodded, Sarah picked up the top card of her deck(5) and smiled. "I summon Sand Scarab(4;2000/1000) in attack mode, and I'll have it attack your grotto!" A giant bug made out of sand materialized. It scurried forward to the steel grotto and used its pincers to cut the giant in half.

_Robert: 3900; Sarah: 3800_

When the scarab returned to Sarah's field, it had lost most of its form. "Attacking causes my scarab to shift to defense position, so I'll end my turn."

"Well that's too bad," Robert said as he drew a card(6). "For now my Nanobreaker(5;1600/1800) can beat your bug! Attack!" A woman in high-tech armor with a glowing sword appeared, and quickly slashed through the scarab. "I activate the continuous spell Scrap Heap(4), and then you can go."

_They're just taking turns summoning and destroying monsters, _Chris thought to himself. _If this keeps up, who knows who will win?_

"What does that do?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Rob said as a small pile of scrap metal appeared before him.

"Fine. Draw(5)!" Sarah yelled. "And now things are going to get interesting! I use the field spell Desert(4)!" The field was turned into a vast desert, which seemed to continue forever into the distance. Sand Scarab then reemerged from the sand in front of Sarah. "Not only does Desert special summon a desert monster from my graveyard when activated, but it gives them a power boost of 200! Also, non-desert monsters can't take the heat and lose 100 attack and defense! Now, Sand Scarab, attack!" The scarab rushed forward and crushed the woman between its pincers. However the woman's armor, instead of bursting into pixels, was knocked into the scrap heap.

_Robert: 3200; Sarah: 3800_

"All right, your turn," Sarah smiled.

"Okay!" Rob shouted as he drew(5). "I play the spell card Rebuild(4)! So by removing my Iron Grotto #2 in my graveyard from play I can special summon back Nanobreaker!" The duel disk automatically moved Iron Grotto #2 to the removed from play pile on the underside of the duel disk as Robert put Nanobreaker back into play. "Next I tribute Nanobreaker to summon Machine King(3;2200+100-100/2000-100)! Now attack!" The giant machine rose, and launched two rockets immediately destroyed the giant bug. "Your move."

Sarah inspected her hand after she drew(5). "I summon another Sand Warrior(4) in attack mode and end my turn."

Rob frowned after he drew a card(4). _This is obviously a trap, but what else can I do? Besides, it can't be that bad… especially with Scrap Heap out. _"Machine King attack Sand Warrior with Mechanical Missile Attack!" Machine King launched two rockets at Sand Warrior. However when the smoke cleared, two-dozen copies of Sand Warrior remained. The newly formed army charged and destroyed the Machine King, who landed on the Scrap Heap. "What was that?" Robert exclaimed.

"It was my Mirage Battalion trap card," Sarah explained. "It increases my Sand Warrior's attack by 2000 for this one turn, but prevents all damage to your lifepoints."

"Yeah! That's the way to play Sarah!" Chris cheered.

"I set one card face-down(3) and end my turn," Rob frowned.

Sarah silently picked up the top card of her deck(5). "I activate the effect of Caravan(1000/1500), shuffling it back in to my deck face-up(4)."

"And what significance does that have?" Rob questioned.

"In your own words, 'you'll see soon enough,'" Sarah sneered. "Anyway, I'll have Sand Warrior attack you directly!" The man charged at Rob, but Machine King rose from the Scrap Heap and blocked the attack.

"It was my Junk Shield trap card," Robert explained as Sand Warrior returned to Sarah's field. After Sarah was silently for a few moments, Robert drew a card(4) and began his turn. Rob smirked when he saw his drawn card."All right, now I can finally stop your cheating!" Rob suddenly angrily yelled.

"Cheating?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Yes, cheating! With your millennium necklace!"

"You know about my necklace?" Sarah inquired, surprised.

"Yes, I do! And that's why I made this shadow charm!" Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold coin adorned with the Eye of Horus. Yami immediately took control of Chris' body as a safety precaution. "Now I'll be able to not only take away all knowledge of this duel you've seen with your necklace, but I'll be able to use it to my own advantage!" Rob deviously smiled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around the coin, but soon frowned. "Why isn't this working? Why can't I see anything?" he yelled.

"Well, I'm assuming I have to have used my millennium necklace for your charm to work," Sarah said. "However, I have not. Therefore, your charm won't work."

"But I've seen all your duels! During each of your duels you cheat at the very beginning and look at what your opponent will do! You even did that at the beginning of this duel!"

"No," Sarah calmly explained. "At the beginning of each of my duel—including this one—I think about my strategy and my hand. The only time I use my necklace to look at the future of duels is when they are not my own or when something great is at stake. For instance," She turned to Yami, "When you dueled Jason and Ijimeko I looked into the future and foresaw your victory. Otherwise I would have never let you duel."

"Okay, so you didn't do it for this duel!" Rob yelled through gritted teeth. "How do I know you didn't do it for other duels! Maybe you saw me using the shadow charm with your necklace, so you knew not to use it during the duel!"

"Because then you would have seen a vision of you revealing your shadow charm," Sarah simply said. "Now will you please finish your turn?"

"Fine!" Rob yelled, thoroughly angry. "Whenever a machine-type monster on my field is destroyed my Scrap Heap gets counters equal to its level, so now it has 16! And by removing all 16 I can summon a level 8 machine monster from my hand, so why don't you welcome Perfect Machine King(3;2700-100/1500-100)! Now attack with Perfect Missile Blast!" The spare parts from the Scrap Heap rose up and came together to form a bigger, shinier, more futuristic Machine King. It's arms unfolded to reveal several dozen missiles, all of which were launched at Sand Warrior and then into Sarah.

_Robert: 3200; Sarah: 3200_

"I then play Dark Factory of _Mechanical _Production(2)! I get a Bot Token(100-100/100-100) now and during each of my standby phases. Oh, and Perfect Machine King gets an extra 500 points for each machine monster on the field." A strange, gray metal box appeared that had a conveyor belt coming out of a small square opening. The machine hummed to life, and a small robot figurine crouching in defense slid out. A whirlwind of sand appeared and damaged the robot. "You're move."

Sarah frowned as she drew(5). "I set a monster(4) and end my turn."

"Not doing so well, cheater, are we?" Rob asked as he drew a card(3) and a second robot figurine appeared on his field, boosting his Machine King's attack by another 500.

"Actually, not necessarily," Sarah said. She rotated her duel disk so it was perpendicular to the ground and Robert could see her deck. "Caravan is already on top of my deck again, meaning I gain access to his effect next turn."

"If you have a next turn!" Rob laughed. "I activate the equip spell Mechanical Powerbooster(2), granting my Machine King one of three effects, and I choose the piercing ability! I then play Mechanical Overproduction(1)!" The gray machine roared up, and two more identical crouching robots appeared. "I get two more Bot Tokens, but I relinquish my next two normal summons. Now, because there are 4 other machines on the field my Perfect Machine King's attack increases to 4600! Attack!" The robot unfolded its arms and a volley of missiles were launched at what was revealing to be Sarah's third and final Sand Warrior. After it was destroyed, a second volley of missiles was launched into Sarah.

_Robert: 3200; Sarah: 400_

"I'll end my turn with a set spell/trap(0)."

"Draw(5)!" Sarah yelled. "And now that I've drawn Caravan I can use its effect by removing it from play(4)!" She took the Caravan, showed it to Robert, and then placed it on the underside of her duel disk. "Now I can add _any _card in my deck to my hand!" She fanned out her deck, found the card she was looking for, and placed it into her hand(5). "Now I'll begin your demise be special summoning two Sand Bugs(3;100/100)! However I'll tribute them to summon my Sand Hawk(2;2400+200/1700+200)!" A giant hawk rose up out of the sand behind Sarah. It screeched as it flew up into the air and started to circle the field like a vulture. "You obviously know the pierce ability, but my Sand Hawk has a version of that; instead of dealing the full difference, it only deals half," Sarah began to explain. "However I'll play Sand Sword(1), which will not only increase my Sand Hawk's attack by 700 but also fills in the other half of their pierce ability!" Sand Hawk screeched again as its wings glowed and its feathers became much more elongated.

"Okay, so your little bird has the full pierce ability now," Rob snorted. "My Perfect Machine King not only has more than attack points that your hawk, but he's in attack mode!"

"Yes," Sarah smiled, "But your tokens aren't! Sand Hawk, attack!"

Robert's eyes widened when he saw his mistake, but then remembered his face-down. "Not so fast! I use Sakuretsu Armor to destroy your hawk!"

_Oh no, _Yami though to himself. _Not only will Sand Hawk be destroyed, but Sarah will be defenseless against Robert's monsters!_

The robot figurine was covered in a strange gray and purple armor. However Sand Hawk just dove through the figurine and into Rob.

_Robert: 0; Sarah: 400_

"Sorry, but I can discard my Loyal Wanderer(0;200/300) to keep my hawk on the field! And that also means I win!"

"Yeah! Way to go Sarah!" Yami cheered as the Desert faded.

"Thanks," Sarah smiled as she and Chris began to leave. Sarah glanced at her watch. "That was a short duel. We still have time to tell Sam and Kengake about the duel."

"Are you going to tell them about your necklace, Sarah?" Chris asked once they were in the hall.

"No," Sarah sighed. "At least not yet."

* * *

_Grr… Sarah, you may have beaten me this time without your millennium item, but I know you still use it to cheat! And I'll prove it yet! _Robert vowed to himself.

* * *

Card of the Day

Desert  
Field Spell  
When this card is activated, you can Special Summon 1 Desert monster from your Graveyard to your side of the Field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all non-Desert monsters by 100. Increase the ATK and DEF of all Desert monsters by 200.

* * *

Original Cards

Sand Warrior; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1800/1600; This card's Type is also treated as Warrior. This card is treated as a Normal monster.

Sand Scarab; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 2000/1000; This card's Type is also treated as Insect. When this card attacks, it is switched to Defense Position during the End Phase.

Scrap Heap; Continuous Spell; Whenever a machine-type monster is destroyed and sent from the field to the graveyard, put a number of counters on this card equal to the level of that monster. You may special summon a machine-type monster from your hand by removing counters from this card equal to twice that monster's level. Once per duel, you may put 4 counters on this card. If you do, this card is automatically destroyed during the end of the turn.

Desert; Field Spell/Desert; When this card is activated, you can Special Summon 1 Desert monster from your Graveyard to your side of the Field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all non-Desert monsters by 100. Increase the ATK and DEF of all Desert monsters by 200.

NOTE: All cards that have "Sand", "Desert", or "Oasis" in their names are automatically Desert cards, even if not mentioned on the card.

Rebuild; Spell; Remove 1 machine-type monster in your graveyard from play. Special summon 1 machine-type monster from your graveyard whose level is lower than the removed monster.

Mirage Battalion; Trap/Desert; Increase the ATK of 1 Desert monster on your side of the Field by 2000. All Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points in a battle involving the chosen monster is reduced to 0. This lasts until the End Phase of this turn.

Caravan; level 4; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1000/1500; You can shuffle this card into your Deck face-up from your Hand. When this face-up card is drawn, remove this card from play. Search your Deck for a card and add it to your Hand.

Junk Shield; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks. Special summon 1 machine-type monster from your graveyard to your side of the field in defense mode with 0 ATK and DEF.

Dark Factory of Mechanical Production; Continuous Spell; When this card is activated and during each of your standby phases special summon a "Bot Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/LEVEL 2/ATK 100/DEF 100). You cannot normal summon or set during the turn this card is face-up on your field.

Mechanical Powerbooster; Equip Spell; This card can only be equipped to a machine-type monster. Select and activate one of the following effects: -Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 1000. –Decrease the ATK of the equipped monster by 1000. The equipped monster can attack twice in one battle phase. -When the equipped monster attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Mechanical Overproduction; Spell; You can only activate this card when you have "Dark Factory of Mechanical Production" face-up on your field. Special summon a "Bot Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/LEVEL 2/ATK 100/DEF 100) to every empty monster zone of your side of the field. You cannot normal summon or set during each of your next turns for each token summoned this way.

Sand Bug; level 1; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 100/100; This cards Type is also treated as Insect. When "Desert" is face-up on the Field, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. This cards ATK and DEF is unaffected by "Desert".

Sand Hawk; level 7; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 2400/1700; This cards Type is also treated as Winged Beast. When this card would be destroyed, you can discard a Desert monster from your Hand to keep this card on the Field. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict half the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points.

Sand Sword; Equip Spell/Desert; This card can only be equipped to a Desert monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 700. When the equipped monster attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict half the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points.

Loyal Wanderer; level 2; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 200/300; Remove 1 Desert monster from your Graveyard from play to add this card to your Hand from your Graveyard.

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter. The duel came out better than I thought it would, but still... It was kind of lacking. 

Anyway, I'll do the chapter specials for these guys...

Well, I don't really know why I gave Robert a machine deck... random deck! Yay! XD

However, I did name him Robert for a reason. He uses _robots _in his deck, and Robert is only 2 letters off from robot. See?

And for Sarah's deck, remember her real name? (not nickname). Get it? A Desert deck, and her name is y'know? And you'll see why exactly I named her that in either chapter 20 or 21.

Now, for _this _chapter special? Well, of course, it's... the plot!! That's right, you guys are getting the plot! As I've been telling you, the plot starts next chapter... and I'm putting up the next chapter tomorrow! However, I'll only do that if I get at least 2 reviews for this chapter (since that's how many I got last chapter)

* * *

_Next Time: Dark Spirit of the Silent_


	15. Dark Spirit of the Silent

Gar, I should have made the minimum number of reviews for this chapter to be 3. Meh...

**Latoma: **Yeah, It's a dull chapter. I knew that already. The rest of your review... I don't understand. (sigh) Your reviews just get more and more cryptic

**Asukatenjoin:** Yeah, I had actually made that deck a while ago. And as I've said several times before, you'll see why I gave her that deck

Anyway, fillers are over! Time for the plot to start! Oh, and now that we have some interesting chapters, there's no reason not to review! ;)

Oh, and what a perfect time for the plot to start, since I've just finished watching season 2 of yugioh GX! XD (watching 3 hours of anime straight is fun!)

RER!

(Oh, and I have a Monty Python reference, and Teen Titans reference, and a Phantom of the Opera reference in this chapter. I'll give a special prize to anyone who can find any XD)

* * *

Chapter 15: Dark Spirit of the Silent

'_Chris,' _Yami began. Chris was currently sitting in his dorm room, watching TV, but shifted attention to Yami upon hearing the spirit's voice.

'_I really think you should work on your deck,' _Yami told him_. 'I've been suspecting such ever since I came back from the afterlife, and your duels with Samantha and Zamen have only confirmed it.'_

'_What do you mean?' _Chris asked. _'I won both of those duels.'_

'_You may have won, but you shouldn't have,' _Yami said. _'Samantha and Zamen both executed their strategies almost perfectly, and dueled extremely well. Samantha easily got out four monsters with 4000 attack points each, and Zamen was able to effectively stall at the start of the duel, and then go on the offensive when necessary. In both of those duels you won not from skill but because you were lucky and drew the right cards. __Nobody likes to admit their flaws but you have to realize that your deck does need work. Learn this from the duels that don't count so when the duels do matter you won't fail.'_

'_Well… maybe you're kind of right…' _Chris admitted. _'I'm always willing to improve my deck.'_

Yami was about to respond when there was a knock at their door. Chris got up answered it, finding Manukan was standing on the other side with the Millennium Ring around his neck. As soon as Chris opened the door Manukan's eyes closed and he fainted, falling into Chris's arms.

"What the?" Chris asked aloud.

'_It must be one of Bakura's tricks,' _Yami scornfully said.

'_Yeah, but we can't just leave him here,' _Chris replied as he dragged Manukan into the dorm and propped him up on the couch, turning off the TV afterwards.

'_Take off his ring, just in case,' _Yami suggested. Chris reached around and pulled the Egyptian artifact from Manukan's neck.

Suddenly a transparent version of Manukan appeared before him. "Please, you must help me!" he said.

Almost immediately, Yami appeared too. "No, don't! He's Bakura!"

"It's about him," Bakura almost whispered, gesturing to Yami. "He's probably told you that he's an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and I'm a dark spirit aiming to revive Zorc. Well he's lying! I was the Pharaoh, and he's the dark spirit!"

"What? No! He's lying!" Yami quickly said.

"What has he done to prove to you he's not evil?" Bakura asked before Chris had a chance to answer to either of the two spirits.

"Chris, don't listen to him," Yami exclaimed. "He's trying to confuse you. Don't fall for his mind games!"

"Look at our decks," Bakura said. "He uses a dark, evil magician and I use agents of light."

The two spirits continued to argue; each one trying to prove to Chris the other was evil.

Chris couldn't figure out which one was right. Their words merged into mindless jabber; Chris couldn't tell who was telling the truth. "_Enough_!" he finally yelled, silencing both spirits. Chris slammed the Ring down on the coffee table, and Yami smiled at this action. Chris then took off his Puzzle and slammed it down next to the Ring. "I don't know which one of you is telling the truth," Chris said to the artifacts, "But I need some time to think! I'll be back later," he sighed as he walked out of his dorm.

* * *

Chris sighed again as he walked throughout the Ra yellow dorm. He needed to sort out what Bakura and Yami had said; he couldn't decide which was right. 

"Hello Chris," he heard someone say.

Chris whipped around to see Manukan standing there, the Millennium Ring around his neck. However, Chris couldn't feel Yami's or the Millennium Puzzle's presence, which relieved him; he hadn't stolen the Puzzle. "Manukan?" Chris asked.

"Bakura, actually," he corrected.

"I haven't finished deciding yet," Chris stated. "Besides, how'd you get out?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Bakura smirked. "And look at it this way; you'll have plenty of time to think things over in the Shadow Realm."

"So Yami was telling the truth?" Chris murmured, just loud enough for Bakura to hear.

"Child, Yami is not his name," Bakura sighed. "However, I guess I'll call him that too, just for the sake of consistency. Anyway, without Yami, there's nothing to protect you," he laughed, pulling a Duel Monster card out of his pocket and showed it to Chris.

Chris instantly recognized it as Man-Eater Bug, but was astounded when a transparent form of the creature emerged from the card and glided toward Chris.

"Holograms?" Chris laughed. "You're gonna attack me with holo-" He was cut off as the bug landed on him, pinning him to the ground. _'Uh oh, this is no hologram. If only I had trusted Yami…' _

The bug brought its left claw back in preparation to slash Chris.

Chris only closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. However, instead of pain, the burden of the bug's extra weight was relieved and removed. He opened his eyes and saw a transparent version of Mystic Swordsman LV6 standing above him, smiling. "Mystic Swordsman?" he murmured as the swordsman helped him to his feet.

"Yes," the swordsman simply said.

"But… how?"

"I am a being called a Duel Spirit," Mystic Swordsman explained. "However, now is not the time to talk. We must defeat _him_," he said, turning to Bakura.

"Agreed," Chris nodded.

"Well, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get," Bakura said, his duel disk unfolding.

"Remember Chris, if you need me I'll be right in your deck," Mystic Swordsman LV6 said as he disappeared.

"Okay then, let's duel," Chris yelled, his duel disk unfolding.

"In a moment," Bakura smirked. "I have a special… condition." A sphere of black mist began to surround the two duelists, cutting them off from the outside world.

"A Shadow Game," Chris murmured to himself.

"I see Yami has told you about those," Bakura laughed.

The first thing Chris noticed, aside from the black mist, was the sudden drop in temperature and he shivered as Bakura drew 5 cards (5).

"Do you like it here?" Bakura asked.

"Not one bit," Chris replied, still shivering.

"Good, because you'll be spending all of eternity here once you lose," Bakura cackled.

_We'll see about that, _Chris thought to himself, drawing his hand (5).

"And now we're ready to duel," Bakura smiled.

_Bakura: 4000; Chris: 4000_

"Mind if I go first?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Chris replied through gritted teeth. But it was too late, for Bakura had already drawn a sixth card (6).

"I'll summon The Portrait's Secret(5;1200/1500) in attack mode, and end my turn." A portrait appeared in front of Bakura. It was a painting of an evil man that was trying to escape its frame.

"I will defeat you," Chris vowed as he drew a card(6).

"I'd like to see you try," Bakura laughed.

"Then watch and learn. I summon Mystic Swordsman LV2(5;900/0) in attack mode, but I'll increase his power with Level Up (4)!" The tiny swordsman appeared and disappeared, Mystic Swordsman LV4(1900/1600) taking his place. "I then play Bond of Pain(3), paying 200 lifepoints to protect Mystic Swordsman LV4 from your targeting effects."

_Bakura: 4000; Chris: 3800_

"And now that my lifepoints are lower than you I can play Megamorph(2) to double my swordsman's attack." A green aura surrounded the swordsman, increasing his attack to 3800. "Finally I'll play Fighter's Soul(1) to increase my swordsman's attack all the way to 5000! Now attack!" The swordsman flew forward, going through the portrait and slashing at Bakura.

Bakura coughed and fell to the ground while his lifepoints dropped.

_Bakura: 200; Chris: 3800_

"I'm not quite dead yet," Bakura said, getting back up. The front of his uniform was messed up and his sleeve was cut, some blood coloring the wound. A second trickle of blood slipped from between the evil smile of his lips.

With the difference in lifepoints reversed, the swordsman's aura turned to red, and his ATK decreased to 2150. Chris said, "I'll end my turn, but upgrade my swordsman to level 6(2300/1700) so his ATK remains high."

"I'm honored I could come into the battle so soon," Mystic Swordsman LV6 bowed to Chris before turning to Bakura.

"Now I'll draw a card(6)," Bakura calmly said, obviously not worried about the lifepoint difference. "I'll set a monster (5). Now, that might seem like a bad move because of your swordsman's ability, but I have a spell card. Go, Swords of Revealing Light(4)!"

"That's an interesting card for you deck," Chris observed as several golden swords penetrated his field.

"Well I'm an interesting individual," Bakura replied. "I'll end my turn."

Chris silently drew(1). "I summon Blade Knight (1;1600+400/1000) and end my turn."

Bakura drew(5), set a trap(4) card, and silently ended his turn.

"Draw(2)," Chris yelled, but Bakura quickly activated his trap.

"I play Destiny Board," Bakura said as a strange spirit appeared on his field. It carried a sphere made of fog with a "D" on it. "During each of your End Phases a new letter will be added to the message. When the message is complete your fate shall be revealed and you shall lose the duel."

'_D?' _Chris thought to himself. _I wonder what it stands for. Defeat? Destiny? I'll just have to wait and find out… Of course, I can't wait too long. _"I summon Sangan (1;1000/600) in defense mode and end my turn," Chris said as a new spirit appeared, this time with an "E". _DE… both defeat and destiny still look good._

Bakura drew a card (5). "I set a spell/trap card(4) and end my turn, as I did with my last."

_At least it's the last turn for Swords of Revealing Light,_ Chris thought as he drew a card (2). Then Chris noticed something: Bakura's Spirit Message was a Spell card! That also meant that the other letters were Spell cards, so both defeat and destiny would not work; they were too long. _Unless maybe the "T" is a Field Spell…_ "Bakura, I just noticed that your Spirit Messages are Spell cards. However, with your set card, your message can't be completed and you won't be able to win the duel in that way." 

"Don't worry child, the card will not be here for long," Bakura said.

"Yeah, we'll see," Chris muttered to himself. "I'll set a spell/trap of my own (1) and end my turn." The next Spirit Message appeared in front of Bakura, this time an "A." _DEA… that rules out both my- _Chris froze when he realized what the message was.

"Judging by the look on your fate I see you've realized your fate," Bakura laughed.

"N…no, that's not my fate!" Chris defiantly yelled. The mist seemed much darker to Chris than it did when the Shadow Game was first engaged. "That can't be it! I won't let it happen! Not here! Not now! Not... like this!"

"Child, you fate was sealed the moment of played Destiny Board. You cannot stop destiny, and it is my destiny to win!" Bakura continued to laugh.

Suddenly, Chris was much more aware of his breathing. His breathing, and his heart rate. It was fast, but it was slowing... becoming slower, lighter... non-existant...

"When the message is complete," Bakura continued, "Your body will die and your soul will rot for all eternity in the Shadow Realm!

"Now, on a lighter note, I believe it was my move," Bakura said as he picked up the top card of his deck (5). "I sacrifice my set Headless Knight(1450/1700) to summon a more powerful monster: Dark Ruler Ha Des(4;2450/1600)!"

_I remember that card from Kengake's duel, _Chris thought as the robed fiend rose up on Bakura's field. _Of course, this gives me the chance to win. He's probably going to attack either my Blade Knight or my Mystic Swordsman LV6, and when he does I'll use my Covering Fire trap. This will increase my monster's attack to 4300, which will wipe out Bakura's lifepoints!_

"Now Chris," Bakura began, "I admire your efforts with your little trap, but I'm afraid it will all be in vain. I play the Spell card Lightning Vortex(3), discarding a card from my hand(2) to destroy all of your monsters."

As the giant blasts of lightning obliterated Chris' monsters Chris took his deck out and began searching for a card. "When Sangan is destroyed I'm allowed to add a monster with 1500 attack or less in my deck to my hand(2)."

"Regardless," Bakura said, "I'll have Dark Ruler Ha Des attack your lifepoints directly." The fiend rushed forward and punched Chris hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Chris clutched his stomach and fell forward, floating in the dark mist.

_Bakura: 200; Chris: 1350_

After a few moments he slowly got back to his feet. It didn't look like he was hurt, but he could still barely breathe.

"Now, to make sure you lose, I activate my Trap: Altar for Tribute. This will replenish my lifeoints and clear out my Spell and Trap Zone for my Spirit Messages." A dark altar rose up from underneath Dark Ruler Ha Des and a black flame was magically lit, burning the fiend to his death. The smoke then surrounded Bakura, momentarily giving him a dark aura.

_Bakura: 2650; Chris: 1350_

"Now my lifepoints are almost double yours," Bakura laughed. "And now the time has come to summon my ultimate creature. By removing The Portrait's Secret, Headless Knight, and Dark Ruler Ha Des in my graveyard from the game I can summon Dark Necrofear(1;2200/2800)!" The three spirits appeared on Bakura's field and melded into one dark, formless shape. The blob began to shift and mold itself until it became the dark lady. She was a strange woman with no hair and blue skin. A few pieces of ragged armor covered bits of her body and she held a creepy broken doll in her arms.

"I know what your Necrofear does," Chris said before Bakura could open his mouth.

"Good, then that will save me some explaining," Bakura smiled. "You may go."

Chris sighed as he drew(3). "I'll summon Spirit Reaper (2;300/200), which I got form Sangan, in defense mode, and end my turn." As the transparent reaper appeared so did the fourth letter of Bakura's message, a "T".

"Not putting up much of a fight now, are we? Well, only one more turn," Bakura smirked as he drew(2). "I activate the Spell Soul Taker(1). This will destroy your reaper, but in exchange you gain 1000 lifepoints." A demonic hand rose out of the mist and grabbed Chris's monster. It squeezed and squeezed until the reaper burst into dust, which floated into Chris.

_Bakura: 2650; Chris: 2350_

"Enjoy your new lifepoints now, because they won't be there for long," Bakura taunted. "Dark Necrofear, attack!" The strange creature did nothing but a flurry of black flames still rose up around Chris. Although they did not inflict physical pain Chris could feel them ripping at his heart, telling him to give up.

_Bakura: 2650; Chris: 150_

"Then I'll play Block Attack (0) to switch Dark Necrofear to defense mode and end my turn. Make your last, pathetic move," Bakura spat. "Of course, you could just surrender; you don't have anything helpful in your hand and you're obviously not going to draw anything to save yourself."

Chris looked at his deck. Breathing alone had become a tedious chore for him; he could barely imagine actually drawing a card. But, if he didn't, he would be trapped here forever. Bakura was right though; Chris didn't have anything helpful in his hand. However, how could Chris know whether Bakura was right about his deck? There was only one way to truly find out.

Slowly, he reached his hand up to his deck, and slid the top card off(3). When he saw what he got he sighed in relief. _Thank you... Casatos..._

_

* * *

Then Chris opened his eyes. He wasn't dueling any more; he was sitting in the leftmost chair in Casatos' office. Casatos' chair was facing the other way, so Chris couldn't see who was in it, while the other three chairs each had Sarah, Sam, and Kengake, who were sleeping. Chris silently got up as he wondered what happened. _

_He creeped over to Casatos' chair, and spun it around. Instead of a person, only a face-down duel monster card sat in chair. Chris picked it up, and his eyes widened when he saw the rare card._

_"I want you to have this," Chris heard Chancellor Casatos say. Chris' head darted up but nobody was there, excluding his friends. His friends stirred and started to wake up, and Chris instinctively slid his new card into his deck before his friends could see it._

_

* * *

_"Your destiny said I would lose," Chris solemny said. "But your destiny was wrong! By removing Sangan and Blade Knight in my graveyard from the game I can summon a monster of my own. Meet Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning(2;3000/2500)!" A white and a black sphere of light came out of Chris's graveyard. They twirled around for a few seconds until they combined in a giant flash of white light. Standing in the orb's place was a tall soldier adorned in elegant gold and black armor, long red hair flowed out of the back of his helm. 

"Your monster has a high attack but it cannot win you the game," Bakura commented. "No matter what you do, you can't win. There is nothing in your hand to destroy Dark Necrofear so your only options are to attack or not to attack. If you attack, Dark Necrofear will be destroyed, but will come back as an Equip Spell and stop my Spirit Message from being completed. However, I will gain control of your Black Luster Soldier, allowing me to attack you directly and end the duel. And if you don't attack then my Spirit Message will be completed. Either way you choose, you cannot win!"

"I doubt it," Chris spat. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Dark Necrofear. Chaos Blade!"

"So you want to die by your own monster's sword?" Bakura smirked. "The more pain, the better."

"I'm not going to die," Chris stated as his soldier destroyed Bakura's Dark Necrofear with one slash of his sword. However, the strange doll was left behind. "At least not right now."

"Oh? And just what can you do now?" Bakura asked. "The only thing left is to end your turn."

"Not exactly," Chris slyly said, despite the fatigue in his voice. "When Black Luster Soldier destroys a monster in battle he can attack once again. So attack Bakura directly and end the duel!"

Bakura looked over and noticed Black Luster Soldier had remained on his side of the field instead of returning to Chris. Black Luster Soldier burst into action a second time, running towards Bakura at full speed. With a single slash of his golden sword, Bakura was knocked back several feet.

_Bakura: 0; Chris: 150_

_I won, _Chris thought, relieved, as the dark sphere began to disintegrate. When the black sphere and black magic had disappeared, Chris felt much better. "Yes! I defeated Bakura and the world is saved!"

"Not quite," Bakura said, getting up from the floor. "I suppose you're not as pathetic as I had thought."

"But… how?" Chris asked, taking a surprised step back. "Shouldn't your soul have been taken when you lost the Shadow Game?"

"I'm a 10,000 year old spirit," Bakura exclaimed. "I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve. And I think you'll remember this one." A transparent Man-Eater Bug appeared once again in front of Bakura.

"That again?" Chris laughed as Mystic Swordsman LV6 reappeared beside him.

"It's not quite the same," Bakura said, pointing behind Chris.

Chris turned around, finding that half a dozen more bugs were positioned around the hallway. One jumped towards Chris, but was easily destroyed by Mystic Swordsman. Then the one that was originally in front of Bakura attacked, and he too was destroyed.

_5 more left, _Chris thought. Three of them attacked simultaneously, but simultaneously they were destroyed. Immediately after though another attacked Mystic Swordsman LV6 while the remaining attacked Chris. Chris fell to the floor again and could see his Duel Spirit fighting off the other bug. _This could be the end, _Chris thought with a sense of déjà vu. But once again the Man-Eater Bug was removed from Chris. However, the first time it just disappeared; this time it felt like it was ripped from Chris. He opened his eyes to see both Man-Eater Bug flying together in a jumbled heap into the wall. When they collided with the wall, they disappeared as their brethren had earlier. "Nice idea."

"Thank you," Mystic Swordsman replied. "Did you see where Bakura went?"

_Bakura's gone? _Chris looked around and sure enough the hall was empty. "No, but why do you think Bakura did that? He should have known that you would defeat the Man-Eater Bugs."

'_What do you think Yami?'_

Yami. Chris suddenly knew what had been done. He bolted off back to his dorm without even explaining to Mystic Swordsman what had happened. Bakura wasn't trying to kill Chris; he was trying to stall him. Chris prayed to all the gods, goddesses, and holy beings he knew of as he unlocked his dorm room. When he opened the door and peered inside, his heart and breathing momentarily stopped while a wave of black despair washed over him.

The coffee table was empty; the Millennium Puzzle was gone.

* * *

FEAR THE POWER OF MY CLIFFIE!! MWA HA HA!! 

(oh, and RER! XD)

* * *

Card of the Day

Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (LIGHT)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 8  
ATK 3000/DEF 2500  
This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Once during each of your turns, you can select and activate 1 of the following effects:  
-Remove 1 monster in the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.  
-If this card destroys your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.

* * *

Original Cards

Bond of Pain; Equip Spell: When this card is activated pay LPs equal to the Level of the equipped monster x50. Your opponent's cards effects that target do not destroy the equipped monster. During each of your End Phases pay LPs equal to the level of the equipped monster x100. If you do not, this card is destroyed.

Fighter's Soul; Spell: Select 1 Warrior-type monster on the field. Until the end of the turn increase the ATK of the selected monster by 1200 and decrease its DEF 500.

Soul Taker; Spell: Destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Increase your opponent's lifepoints by 1000. (NOTE: This is an OCG card)

* * *

_Next Time: Rivalry of Warlords_


	16. Rivalry of Warlords

I like these not-filler chapters. They have uber duels XD I think this duel and chapter 15's duel are the two best duels in the series (so far, at least)

**Latoma: **I fixed it. Get off my back, baka

**Writer of Fate: **Ya, I liked that part too XD And you'll see what happens to Yami now:)

**AsukaTenjoin: **Great... as if I don't already know enough Bakura fanatics... (although he is pretty awesome)

**Shadow: **Thanks for the compliment:)

Anyway, get ready for an amazing rematch and an amazing duel! Oh, and quite a few of some of my cool original cards ;)

* * *

Chapter 16: Rivalry of Warlords

Chris was sitting on his couch, head in his hands. He was exhausted and hopeless. He had no idea how he would be able to retrieve Yami.

_I blew it. Bakura has Yami, and now the world is probably going to crumble because of it. _It had been about half an hour since he returned to his room, and over that time he had become increasingly tired. _I guess that shadow game took more out of me than I thought._

"Hi Chris," Sam said, walking into their dorm room. "Uh… is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Chris sighed. "Remember that puzzle that you helped me finish? And that I'm always wearing? Well… someone stole it."

"So? Why do you need it anyway?"

"I'm sorry but… I can't tell you yet. I just need it, and it's really important."

"If it's so important, why don't you just get another one?" Sam asked.

"It's an Egyptian artifact, remember?" Chris reminded. "It's the only one they've found so far."

"Well, maybe I can help you get it back." Sam said. "Do you know who took it?"

"Yeah, but confronting him probably won't help," Chris sighed.

"Okay… do you know where he took it?"

"No."

"Where were you when he took it from you?"

"Well, I didn't have it with me when he took it," Chris answered. "I left it in here and walked around the dorm a bit, and when I came back it was gone."

"Okay then, follow me," Sam said, going into the bedroom. Chris slowly got up and followed him. Sam was already on the computer, typing away. Soon four pictures appeared on the screen, each taking up a quarter of the monitor. Chris recognized them as his dorm room door, and some of the dorm hallways.

"How are these pictures going to help?" Chris inquired.

"They're not pictures, they're _videos_," Sam corrected. "Videos from the security cameras of our dorm, to be exact. Now we can see who took your puzzle, and where they went." The dorm room door opened in the videos, and a black shadow stepped out. It closed the door before moving out of that camera's field of view into the next. "That's odd," Sam commented. The shade walked through the dorm, disappearing from one picture to the next. After about a minute, something strange happened. The shadow walked off one camera's field of view, but two other shades simultaneously appeared in two separate camera views..

"There are two of them!" Chris exclaimed.

"Apparently," Sam said. After about another minute, the shades walked off the screens again, but never reappeared on another. "They're… gone." After a few moments of silence, Sam said, "We could follow the cameras to where they disappeared, and search there."

"Good idea," Chris said as the two friends got up and left the dorm room. Sam led Chris around the dorm for a few minutes, before coming to a place where the hallway diverged into two different directions.

"This is where the perpetrator 'multiplied,'" Sam said. "There must have been another one waiting here, and they went down the opposite hallways. We'll have to split up."

"Okay, then. Thanks for the help," Chris sighed, walking off one direction.

"Wait!" Sam yelled, pulling him back. "I have no idea where exactly they went, so check all the doors!"

"But… aren't those other people's dorms?" Chris asked.

"No, this is the administrative section of our dorm. It's all offices, storage rooms, and other similar rooms."

"Okay. See ya later," Chris said before walking off again.

Chris walked down the hallway, checking each room on the way there. After what seemed like hundreds of doors and hours of searching, Chris still hadn't found his puzzle. Chris sighed. _Okay, I'm only opening five more doors._

Chris opened a door, finding a room filled with boxes. _Four more._

Chris opened a second door, and his eyes widened. "You!" Chris yelled as he got an adrenaline rush from seeing his Millennium Puzzle again, and whose neck it was around.

"I see you've finally came," Takashi chuckled, playing around with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

Chris angrily stepped into the room, gritting his teeth. "Give me back my puzzle," he demanded.

"Oh, how do I know it's _your_ puzzle?" Takashi asked. "After all, it's around _my _neck."

"Just give it back," Chris said.

"If you beat me in a duel," Takashi smirked as his duel disk unfolded.

"Fine," Chris said, his duel disk also unfolding.

Suddenly, Yami appeared besides Chris. _'Chris… you have to win this duel.'_

_'I know but—' _

_'Don't talk,' _Yami interrupted. _'This takes a lot of energy since you're not wearing the puzzle, so I don't have much time. Eventually in the duel, I might be able to take over, which will definitely allow you to win,' _Yami finished as he disappeared. Then he thought to himself, _I seem to have become much stronger. When Yugi had a duel similar to this one with Bandit Keith, I was barely able to talk to Yugi for five seconds. I just hope that I'll have enough energy to take over Chris and win the duel…_

"Before we begin," Takashi said. "Let's establish what will happen if I win. I get your Mystic Swordsman—"

"Fine, let's just begin," Chris quickly said.

"I wasn't quite finished," Takashi continued. If I win, I get your Mystic Swordsman, and you must leave the academy, and never come back."

After a moment of hesitation, Chris agreed again.

"Let's duel!"

_Takashi: 4000; Chris: 4000_

"Takashi…" Chris said as the addressed person drew 6 cards(6).

"What?" Takashi spat.

"Where exactly did you get my puzzle?" Chris asked.

"A…" Takashi paused for a second, thinking. "'friend' gave it to me."

_Why would Bakura give the puzzle to Takashi to duel me? _Chris wondered. _Why didn't he just duel me himself for the puzzle? I'll just have to figure it out later… right now I have to get the Millennium Puzzle back. _"Okay. You can go," Chris said as he drew 5 card(5).

"Thank you," Takashi smiled. "I'll start off with Silence Swordsman LV3(5;1000/1000). You remember him, don't you?" Takashi asked as the green-skinned orange-haired swordsman appeared in front of Takashi. He put his impressive sword over his shoulder and smiled. "Next I'll upgrade him with the spell card Level Up(4), bringing out Silence Swordsman LV5(2300/1000)!" The swordsman almost doubled in size, as did his sword. "In case you don't remember his effect, your spell cards don't affect him. I'll end my turn with a set trap(3)."

"Draw(6)!" Chris yelled. "I summon Marauding Captain(5;1200/400), in attack mode! I can then special summon White Tiger(4;1900/1700)!"

"Neither of your monsters have enough attack points to defeat my Silence Swordsman," Takashi smirked as the blonde warrior and albino tiger appeared in front of Chris.

"They might not have enough attack by themselves, but by teamwork they shall succeed!" Chris yelled, sliding a spell card into his duel disk(3). "I play Brave Attack, allowing my two monsters to attack together with a power of 3100!" The White Tiger roared, and a spirit was transferred from its soul to Marauding Captain's blade, which glowed with a bright white light. The swordsman ran forward and slashed through the opposing warrior. When it returned to Chris' field, both monsters shattered into pixels. "By using Brave Attack, I have to give up all my monsters after the attack," Chris explained. "But… why didn't your lifepoints decrease?"

"Because of my trap," Takashi smirked. "It's called Battle Reversal; it negates all the battle damage, and refills my hand by 1 card(4). When Takashi saw his card he frowned. _Pointless Charge? Just my luck. I draw the card for I use for Silence Swordsman LV5 just as he is destroyed._

Chris set a spell/trap(2) and signaled the end of his turn.

After Takashi drew his card(5), his face lit up again. "I play Graceful Charity(4)! Now I'm allowed to draw 3 card(7) by discarding 2 after(5)!" _Now I can get rid of Pointless Charge and simultaneously gain new cards. Now, for my turn… I could get a direct attack now, but his face-down is obviously a trap so attacking would be pointless. _"I set a monster(4) and another trap(3) and end my turn!"

"That wasn't such a smart move," Chris smiled after he drew his card(3). He placed his newly received card on his duel disk as a small swordsman appeared on his field. "I summon Mystic Swordsman LV2(2;900/0)! I won't bother telling you his effect again so I'll just attack!"

"Activate trap!" Takashi countered. His set monster card flipped up and a beautiful angel with white-feathered wings flew out of the card, bathing Takashi in a golden light. Nonetheless, he swordsman jumped up and slashed through angel.

"What was the point of that?" Chris asked.

"Well, first it's a trap called Revelation of Light. It let me reveal my Shining Angel(1400/800). Then it increased my lifepoints by my angel's defense!"

_Takashi: 4800; Chris: 4000_

"So you got a few lifepoints. I still destroyed your monster," said Chris.

"Well, it flipped my angel face-up," Takashi explained. "That means your swordsman's effect did not apply, and my angel was destroyed in battle. Thus I can use my angel's effect to special summon Chaos Angel LV2(0/900) from my deck! And when he's special summoned, Chaos Demon LV2(900/0) also comes out!" Two feathers were left over from Shining Angel. They glowed, and grew into a small white angel and a small black demon.

"I end my turn, and now Mystic Swordsman LV2 levels up to Mystic Swordsman LV4(1900/1600)!" _More level monsters? _Chris thought as his swordsman grew taller. _Is Takashi running some sort of level deck now? Last time, his only level monsters were his Silence Swordsmen…_

"My move!" Takashi yelled, drawing a card(4). "And now my two monsters upgrade to Chaos Angel LV5(500/1900) and Chaos Demon LV5(1900/500)!" The two creatures grew until they seemed like more formidable monsters. "Because they were special summoned, their effects activate, forcing you to summon one light and one dark monster from your deck!"

"Thanks!" Chris smiled as he took his deck out of his deck holder. "I summon Spirit Reaper(300/200) in defense mode and Dunames Dark Witch(1800/1050) in attack mode!"

"You won't be thanking me for long!" Takashi yelled. "My two monsters' second abilities activate, removing your monsters from play!" Takashi's two monsters glowed as Chris' monsters disappeared in a flash of white and black light.

"Wow, those are some really neat effects," Chris commented.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see their final forms! Too bad you won't," Takashi smirked. "I'm going to get a little help from my ancestors! I now tribute Chaos Angel LV5 and Chaos Demon LV5 to summon the all-mighty, all-powerful, Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3;3000/2500)!" Takashi's Chaos Angel and Demon shattered. In their place, a giant white dragon rose up, roaring at Chris as its head almost touched the ceiling. It had platinum, shimmering scales that were perfectly clear mirrors. It had two horns on both sides of its mouth, which protected its razor-sharp teeth. Chris saw the same cold fury in the dragon's blue eyes as he did in Takashi's.

_A… Blue-Eyes White Dragon? _Chris worriedly thought to himself.

* * *

Chancellor Casatos was in a small room, look at an array of computer screens before him. The one he was focusing on displayed a picture of Takashi and Chris standing opposite of each other, Takashi's Blue-Eyes glaring fiercely at Chris. "A Blue-Eyes? How and why does Takashi have a Blue-Eyes?" Casatos wondered aloud.

"Well, I just figured out the mystery Chris' puzzle, and this might be a good test for Him. Now let's see Takashi's deck…" Casatos typed into the keyboard before him, and soon a list of cards appeared on the screen beside the duelists' screen. As Casatos read the list, his eye widened. He reread the list, just to make sure he had read it correctly. He took a deep breath, and regained his composure. "Takashi should really be expelled for this. Lucky for him, I won't interfere in this duel because I need to see how He will react. And I wonder if He will appear—after all, Chris isn't wearing the puzzle."

* * *

"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with Burst Steam of Destruction!" Takashi commanded. 

"I chain Waboku!" Chris quickly countered. The sphere of white energy was generated in the dragon's mouth, and smashed into Chris' swordsman. However, when the smoke cleared the warrior was still standing.

"I'll set two spell/traps(1), and that's my turn."

"Draw(3)!" Chris yelled. "I play Pot of Greed(2), allowing me to draw 2 cards(4)! Here's a card you might know, since you've played it this duel," Chris shouted, placing his card into his duel disk(3). "I activate Level Up, upgrading my swordsman to LV6(2300/1700)!" The swordsman grew again, his sword splitting in two.

_'Hello, Chris,' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 greeted as he appeared. _'That is a very strong monster,' _he commented, noticing his foe.

_'Don't worry, you'll beat it.' _"I play the spell card Megamorph(2)! I'll assume you recall it's effect," Chris smirked as Mystic Swordsman LV6 doubled in size as its attack doubled to 4600. "Attack his Blue-Eyes with Mystic Slash!" The swordsman darted forward, and easily chopped through the large dragon. He then ran towards Takashi, lifted his blade and began to bring it down. However, a blue shield appeared stopped the attack.

_Takashi: 4000; Chris: 3600_

"Thanks for that, because now I get to use my two trap cards!" Takashi declared. "First I used my Counter Shield – 50! This first halved the damage, and then dealt half that damage back to you! Next was my Reincarnation of Light, so I can special summon a level 7 light monster from my hand! Oh, and it lets me bypass summoning conditions, too, so welcome out Silence Swordsman LV7(0;2800/1000)! This also means your Megamorph is negated."

"I set the remaining two cards in my hand(0) and end my turn."

"Draw(1)!" Takashi yelled, and then immediately slid his card into his duel disk(0). "I play my own copy of Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards(2), too! Silence Swordsman LV7, attack and destroy the inferior Mystic Swordsman LV6!"

"I chain Blast with Chain, equalizing our monsters' attacks!" Chris yelled. The two swordsmen clashed, and simultaneously slashed each other in half. "Sorry Mystic Swordsman," Chris murmured to himself, looking at his graveyard. "It was necessary, and your death will not be in vain."

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon(1) to destroy your remaining trap, and then set a trap(0) of my own to end my turn." A giant whirlwind rose up from the ground, and moved towards Chris, picking up and destroying his set trap before dispersing into the air.

Chris reached for his deck, but a voice stopped him.

_'Chris!' _The voice firmly yelled.

_'Yami?' _Chris asked.

_'Yes. I don't know if I have enough energy now—I don't know if I would be able to do it even if I even had all my energy—but you have no cards left, on your field or hand. I need to take control now, or else we might not have any hope left for winning the duel!'_

_'Okay, let's try it,' _Chris sighed as he felt Yami take over his body. However, the change was much more gradual than his previous experiences.

_'Now the duel truly begins', _Yami told Chris. Yami placed his two fingers on top of his deck, in preparation to draw a card. _'Heart of the cards… guide me…' _he thought.

_'Heart of the cards?' _Chris asked, laughing.

_'Yes, the heart of the cards,' _Yami explained. _'If you trust in them, they shall help you.'_

_'If you say so,' _Chris sighed. Yami was the best duelist in all of time; if he said something works, it works.

Yami picked up the top card of the deck and added it to his hand(1). "I play Graceful Charity(0), letting me draw 3 cards(3), but then I have to discard two cards(2)."

_'So much for the heart of the cards,'_Chris sadly said. _'And now we're going to lose the duel! You didn't get any good cards!'_

_'Oh, don't worry. They came through.'_

_'They did?' _Chris asked, confused. _'You had better cards. And you only got a—'_

_'It worked.' _Yami stated. "I set a trap(0) and end my turn."

"That's it?" Takashi asked as he drew a card(1). Takashi began maniacally laughing when he saw his drawn card. "Time for this duel to end! You can do nothing to stop me! I activate my face-down spell, The Shallow Grave, allowing us each to summon a monster from our graveyards! However, it is a surprise as to which ones because they are summoned face-down!"

"I'm well aware of what your spell card does," Yami said as his graveyard slid out of its slot. He sifted through its contents, selected a monster and put it on his duel disk, as Takashi did the same.

"Next, it's time for the second to last card you'll ever see in this academy!" Takashi laughed. "By removing Chaos Angel LV2 and Chaos Demon LV2 in my graveyard from the game, I can special summon the almighty Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End(0;3000/2500)!" The two glowing spheres came out of Takashi's graveyard, like with Chris' Black Luster Soldier. However, this time when they combined, they were merged in a flash of black light. And the monster appeared was a giant dragon, instead of a soldier. The dragon had golden and black scales, and a mane of red hair coming out of the back of its head.

"But that's a banned card!" Chris burst out, taking control of his body again.

"So?" Takashi laughed. "I'm a Kaiba! I can do anything I want!"

"But… how? I mean, why is your duel disk accepting the banned cards?"

"I told you, I'm a Kaiba! I know just about everything about these duel disks!" Takashi explained. "It's not that hard to change them to accept banned and fake cards, or to disable the security cameras in here!"

* * *

_Then I guess you need to work on your electronics a bit, _Casatos thought, since he was watching the security cameras.

* * *

"But why did you do this?" Chris asked. 

"Because!" Takashi yelled. "I'm not going to let some snot-nosed, bratty Ra reject beat me and make a fool of me! I'm going to get my revenge on you for defeating me!"

Chris sighed. If Takashi was using banned cards, this would be an even harder duel. He let Yami take control of their body again.

"And now to use my dragon's effect! By simply paying 1000 lifepoints, all of our cards and destroyed, and you take damage for each one!" The dragon roared, and began to glow. The glow covered the entire field, and Yami could hear the cards shatter into pixels.

_Takashi: 3000; Yami: 3600_

"Hey! Why didn't your lifepoints go down? The effect went through; all of our cards are gone," Takashi demanded.

"I used my trap," Yami explained. "It's called Gift of the Mystical Elf. It increased my lifepoints by 300 for each of our monsters, which is 900 points in total. Then I would take 1200 lifepoints of damage from your dragon, but since my trap card was off the field, I only took 900 points of damage, so it all evened out. And I assume you'll end your turn now, since you don't have any other cards."

"Not exactly," Takashi smirked. "When I used Graceful Charity, I discarded my copy of Sangan(1000/600), which I summoned back with The Shallow Grave. And now that it was destroyed, I can add a weak monster from my deck to my hand(1). Now I'll summon it out! Here's Yata-Garasu(0;200/100)!"

"But that's also a banned card!" Chris burst out, taking control again as a small, transparent violet crow appeared on the field.

"Again, I don't care," Takashi laughed. Chris let Yami take over for the third time in that duel. "Yata-Garasu, attack Chris directly!" The bird flew forward, biting Yami on the shoulder.

_Takashi: 3000; Yami: 3400_

"I end my turn," Takashi said as Yata-Garasu transformed into a white flash of light and returned to his hand(1).

Yami reached for his deck, but was interrupted to Takashi's yelling.

"What are you doing?" Takashi shouted. "You know Yata-Garasu is banned but you don't even know its effect? Man, you are such an idiot! Anyway, I guess I'll have to explain it to you. First, it's a spirit monster, which was why it returned to my hand. Second, if it damages your lifepoints, you have to skip your next draw phase!"

"But wait, does that mean—"

"That you have absolutely no cards and can't get any more cards?" Takashi finished. "Yes, yes it does. It's the perfect strategy, and the perfect deck! Chris, you can't beat this deck, because no one in history has!"

_No cards… at all… _Yami thought to himself. _How am I supposed to win if I can't draw? Wait… that gives me an idea…_ "Takashi, your 'perfect' strategy won't work."

"We'll see about that," Takashi growled. "Since you have no other cards, I'll assume that means it's my turn," Takashi smiled as he drew a card(2), but he immediately ignored it and played Yata-Garasu(1). "Attack!" he commanded. The bird flew forward once again, but a wall of lightning rose up from the ground around Yami, protecting him.

"Sorry, but I also summoned back a monster that I discarded with Graceful Charity with your Shallow Grave!" Yami explained. "It is a monster called Lightning Turtle(0/1800), and by removing it from play I can negate one of your attacks."

"F-fine, make your move," Takashi worriedly stammered, returning Yata-Garasu to his hand(2).

_'I told you the heart of the cards would pull through,' _Yami told Chris as he drew(1). Yami stared as his card for a few moments, but then sighed, "I end my turn," without doing anything.

_'They came through?' _Chris asked.

_'Maybe not right now with this card, but they will still guide me to victory.'_

"Looks like you ran out of luck!" Takashi laughed as he drew(3).

"I don't need luck to beat you," Yami taunted. "Nobody needs luck to beat you! A tiny toddler could easily beat you!"

"No they couldn't! I summon Yata-Garasu(2) and attack you directly! And I'll defeat you perfectly with this strategy!"

_Takashi: 3000; Yami: 3200_

Takashi ended his turn(3), but his turn immediately started again. Takashi continued the cycle of draw(4), summon(3), attack, return(4), end, Yami taunting him the entire time.

_Takashi: 3000; Yami: 3000_

Draw(5), summon(4), attack, return(5), end.

* * *

Takashi drew(7), summoned Yata-Garasu(6), attacked, returned Yata-Garasu(7) to his hand, and discarded a card(6)._Takashi: 3000; Yami: 1000_

"That all you can do?" Yami asked. "If it is, then you won't win!" Yami was still taunting, but by now Takashi wasn't responding. He was just continuing the cycle.

Draw(7), summon(6), attack, return(7), end(6).

_Takashi: 3000; Yami: 800_

Draw(7), summon(6), attack, return(7), end(6).

Takashi: 3000; Yami: 600 

"You might was well stop; you're not going to win."

Draw(7), summon(6), attack, return(7), end(6).

_Takashi: 3000; Yami: 400_

"Last chance to give up."

Draw(7), summon(6), attack, return(7), end(6).

_Takashi: 3000; Yami: 200 _

"Too late. Looks like you've lost," Yami sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Takashi laughed, finally responding. "You are only one attack away from losing, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"That may be, but there's nothing you can do about it either," Yami slyly smirked.

Takashi just scowled, and reached down to draw a card. However, instead of his fingers meeting the papery surface of a duel monsters card, they touched a strange, cold metal. "What the," Takashi looked down, and discovered he had run out of cards from his deck!

"I told you it was your last chance," Yami said. "You were so concerned in beating me with a 'perfect' strategy, and so caught up in your anger and malice you failed to notice your depleting deck. And as a result I have won!"

_Takashi: 0 (from deckout); Yami: 200_

"N-no…" Takashi stammered, falling to his knees. "How could he have won?" he quietly murmured to himself.

Yami began walking towards Takashi. He felt reinvigorated with each step he took that brought him closer to the Millennium Puzzle. He silently removed the Millennium Puzzle from Takashi's neck and put it around his own, and then turned around and left the room.

_'Wow,' _Chris said after Yami closed the door to the room. _'I guess you really are the best duelist in all of time!'_

_'Maybe…' _Yami replied.

* * *

Sam opened another door, and discovered another empty office. _Is this the right way? _Sam thought to himself. _Maybe I didn't interpret the security camera footage correctly. Either way, I hope Chris is having more luck than me._

He opened another door, but, unlike the other doors, this one was pitch black. The other rooms had its lighting settings on low, allowing people to see inside without using much electricity. Sam reached around the doorway for an LB(light button; their equivalent of a light switch), but found none. _Must be farther on the wall, _Sam thought to himself. He cautiously stepped inside, and felt around the wall. He finally felt the circular button, and pushed it into the wall. The room lit up as the door simultaneously closed. Sam rushed to the door, and tried to pry it open or find a button to open the door. After a few moments of pointless searching, he turned around to see what was in the room.

"Hello, Sam," the lone figure began…

* * *

Ooohh... cliffie...

Like last time! Lol! Wow... the next chapter also ends in a cliffie... and the one after that... gosh, why do I like cliffies so much?

Anyway, if I counted the cards correctly, then Takashi should actually deck out with Yami having 200 lifepoints if Takashi uses a 40 card deck. Pretty lucky, huh? ;)

So, since you're finished reading the chapter, review and tell me what you think! XD

* * *

Card of the Day

Yata-Garasu (WIND)  
Fiend/Spirit/Effect  
Level 2  
ATK 200/DEF 100  
This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card returns to the owner's hand during the End Phase of the turn that it is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or flipped face-up. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent skips his/her next Draw Phase.

* * *

Original Cards 

White Tiger; level 4; Beast/LIGHT; 1900/1700

Brave Attack; Spell; Select 1 face-up attack mode monster on your field. That monster's ATK becomes the combined ATK of all face-up attack mode monsters on your field. During this turn, only the selected monster can attack. During the end of this turn's battle phase, all of your face-up attack mode monsters are destroyed.

Battle Reversal; Trap; You can only activate this card when you would receive battle damage. Negate the damage and draw 1 card.

Pointless Charge; Quick-Play Spell; You can activate this card when you declare an attack. Change the attack to a direct attack to your opponent's lifepoints and reduce all damage to 0.

Revelation of Light; Trap; Flip one of your set LIGHT monsters into face-up defense mode. Then increase your lifepoints by the DEF of the flipped monster.

Chaos Angel LV2; level 2; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 0/900; When this card is special summoned (except by the effect of "Chaos Demon LV2") you can special summon a "Chaos Demon LV2" from your hand or deck to your field. During your standby phase, tribute this card to special summon a "Chaos Angel LV5" from your hand or deck.

Chaos Demon LV2; level 2; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 900/0; When this card is special summoned (except by the effect of "Chaos Angel LV2") you can special summon a "Chaos Angel LV2" from your hand or deck to your field. During your standby phase, tribute this card to special summon a "Chaos Demon LV5" from your hand or deck.

Chaos Angel LV5; level 5; Angel/Effect/LIGHT; 500/1900; When this card is special summoned by the effect of "Chaos Angel LV2", declare an attribute. Your opponent must summon 1 monster of the declared attribute from their deck to their field. Once per turn, instead of this card attacking, you may remove 1 face-up LIGHT monster on the field from play. During the end phase of a turn a LIGHT and DARK monster were removed from play by the effect of a monster(s), tribute this card to special summon a "Chaos Angel LV8" from your hand or deck.

Chaos Demon LV5; level 5; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 1900/500; When this card is special summoned by the effect of "Chaos Demon LV2", declare an attribute. Your opponent must summon 1 monster of the declared attribute from their deck to their field. Once per turn, instead of this card attacking, you may remove 1 face-up DARK monster on the field from play. During the end phase of a turn a LIGHT and DARK monster were removed from play by the effect of a monster(s), tribute this card to special summon a "Chaos Demon LV8" from your hand or deck.

Counter Shield – 50; Trap; You can only activate this card when you would take battle damage. Halve the damage taken. Then deal damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to half the battle damage you took.

Reincarnation of Light; Trap; You can only activate this card when a LIGHT monster is destroyed as a result of battle. Special summon one LIGHT monster from your hand that is one level lower than the destroyed monster, ignoring any summon conditions.

Lightning Turtle; level 4; Machine/Effect/LIGHT; 0/1800; Remove this card in your graveyard from play. Negate an attack.

* * *

_Next Time: Unknown Warrior of Fiend_


	17. Unknown Warrior of Fiend

Okay... new chapter time!! XD

**Latoma: **Don't worry, no hentai, or anthing like that. Chris' relationship is going to be pretty much the same as Yugi's relationship with Yami. Er... Yugi's _onscreen _relationship with Yami.

**Writer of Fate: **Ya, the way Takashi lost was awesome XD

**AsukaTenjoin: **Well, the plot has started, but we haven't really gotten to what Bakura is trying to do yet. And yeah, it does get kind of dark. Once we get to the mid-20s tho, I think it should lighten up a bit

**Sirfunchalot: **Meh. Nobody else noticed that mistake, so... Oh, and nice way of spelling Takashi ;)

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Yeah, I checked the math too XD I was so happy when it worked out lol.

Hmm... Actually, I kind of like funch's spelling... RER!!

* * *

CHapter 17

_'Hey Yami, your duel with takaslakdkmla was awesome!' _Chris exclaimed.

_'I know,' _Yami agreed, _'Takaslakdkmla is so weak.'_

_

* * *

_Okay, here's the real chapter XD

* * *

Chapter 17: Unknown Warrior of Fiend

'_Chris, now you must be more careful than before,' _Yami cautioned to Chris, who was in control, as they walked back towards Chris' dorm. _'Bakura has made his first move, and it certainly will not be his last. He will keep trying to achieve his goal until either he succeeds or we destroy him.'_

'_What exactly is his plan?' _Chris asked.

'_As of right now, I do not know,' _Yami sadly replied. _'I would assume it would involve resurrecting Zorc, but I thought I destroyed him. Of course, I also thought I destroyed Bakura, too…'_

They reached the dorm room, and Chris opened the door. He froze when he saw the dark figure standing inside his dorm room. He wore a dark leather shirt and pants, and a brown leather belt. He wore dark gloves and boots, and a black mask covered his face. "W-who are you?" Chris stammered.

"You can all me the Dark Assassin," He replied.

"W-what d-do you want?" Chris asked.

"A simple duel," The Dark Assassin answered. He rolled up his sleeve a small amount, revealing a silver wristband, which unfolded into a normal academy duel disk.

'_I think I'll take this duel,' _Yami interrupted, taking control of their body. _'Besides, my duel against Takashi wasn't as fun as I expected.'_

"Let the duel commence!" The Dark Assassin yelled.

_Yami: 4000; Dark Assassin: 4000_

"That's an… interesting take on it," said Yami, drawing 6 cards(6).

"Of course, that's only an opinion," DA replied as he drew 5(5).

"I set a monster(5) and end my turn," Yami said.

The Dark Assassin drew(6), and then said, "I'll start with a set monster(5) and a set spell/trap(4). You may take your turn now."

_Who is this? _Yami thought as he drew(6). _I know it's not Bakura… I can't see any white hair, and Bakura would have initiated a shadow game by now. So who is he and why is he doing this? _"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian(5;1400/1200) in attack mode, and then I'll flip summon my Giant Soldier of Stone(1300/2000)!" A warrior appeared on Yami's field. He had blond hair, war paint, and forest green and mud brown armor. A second warrior, completely formed of stone, also appeared. "Now I play my Bypass Attack(4), letting Giant Soldier of Stone attack you directly!" Two strange stone jets came out of the giant stone soldier's back, allowing it to hover over DA's set cards and slash at DA with its short sword. When Giant Solder of Stone returned to Yami's field, he knelt in defense.

_Yami: 4000; Dark Assassin: 2700_

"Now, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Attack with Elfish Blade!" He drew his sword and charged forward at DA's monster, which was revealed to be a strange, giant floating sphere. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian split the sphere in two with its sword. Yami saw the inside of the sphere was filled with strange purple goo, and had a smaller dark violet sphere inside. Some of the goo turned into a gas and swarmed around Yami, choking him. Then the two halves of the sphere regenerated their missing parts, creating two new spheres.

_Yami: 3500; Dark Assassin: 2700_

"So, did you like the effect of my Giant Germ(1000/100)?" DA laughed. "Not only does it inflict 500 points of damage to you, but it also summons two more from my deck! Since you have no other monsters to attack with, I'm assuming you're ending your battle phase so I can activate my Battle Replenish! By simply paying 100 lifepoints I can bring back my original Giant Germ!"

_Yami: 3500; Dark Assassin: 2600_

"You have three weak monsters. What do you plan to do with them?" Yami asked as he ended his turn.

"That's a very good question," DA chuckled as he drew(5). "And you're about to find out the answer! By tributing all three Giant Germs, I can special summon the all-mighty Raviel, King of Phantasms(4;4000/4000)!" The giant blue monster rose up in front of the Dark Assassin. It had black skin, and blue armor all over its body. It had a long blue tail, and giant clawed wings. "Raviel can only be summoned by tributing three fiends, and my Giant Germs were perfect for the job! Now, Raviel, attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Phantasm Punch!" The giant monster brought its fist back, and then brought it forward into the elfish warrior as quickly as it could. The hand blasted through the guardian right into Yami, who placed his hands in front of him to brace himself from the blow.

_Yami: 900; Dark Assassin: 2600_

"And I thought you'd actually be a challenge!" DA laughed. "It's only the second turn, and you already have less than 1000 lifepoints left! Wait, why hasn't your elf been destroyed?"

"It's his special ability," Yami smirked. "Its effect protects him in battle with strong monsters."

"In that case I'll just end my turn."

"Draw(5)!" Yami yelled. "I activate Graceful Charity(4), letting me draw three cards(7) and then discard 2(5). Now I set three spell/traps(2), a monster(1), switch my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to defense mode, and end."

"Like I said, I thought you'd be more of a challenge," DA laughed again, drawing(5). "I summon Opticlops(4;1800/1700)!"

"Not so fast!" Yami yelled. "I activate my Dark Magic of the Revival Coffin, tributing both your Opticlops and my set monster to special summon the all-powerful Dark Magician(2500/2100), which I discarded with Graceful Charity!" Yami's card backing disintegrated, as a strange black coffin rose out of the ground around DA's one-eyed monster. The coffin opened, and Yami's signature purple-robed magician stepped out.

"D-dark Magician?" Dark Assassin murmured, in a strange trance. However, he quickly broke out of the daze. "Raviel, attack and destroy Dark Magician and the rest of Chris' lifepoints!"

"Nice try, but I have another trap!" countered Yami. "I use Dark Trick, so now you will take the damage from your attack, and my lifepoints will be replenished!" Dark Magician raised his staff, and the green gem in it glowed. Raviel's fist came closer to the spellcaster, but was repelled by the staff into the Dark Assassin, knocking his mask off. Yami was speechless when he discovered the Dark Assailant's true identity.

"S-Sam?" Yami murmured as their lifepoints changed.

_Yami: 1650; Sam: 1850_

"Sam, w-why?" Yami asked.

"Because!" Sam yelled. "A friend of mine, Bakura, told me all about how you were going to betray me! You, Sarah, and Kengake!"

"Sam…" Yami said, astounded. "We would never betray you."

"Yes, you will!" Sam continued to shout. "You were going to betray me! Just like everyone else… just like everyone else…."

"Sam, I don't know what Bakura did to you, but you must snap out of it!" Yami urged.

"He didn't do anything! You're just trying to trick me! But I'll make sure you never trick anyone again…" Sam vowed as a dark sphere of mist began to cover the dorm room.

"Sam, no!" Yami shouted, but it was too late; the duelists had entered the Shadow Realm. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I know perfectly well what I've done!" Sam laughed. "When I defeat you, your soul will be lost in these shadows forever!

"Back to the duel, I'll set a trap(3) and end my turn."

"Draw(2)!" Yami yelled again. "I play the spell card Brave Attack(1), allowing my Dark Magician to absorb my other monsters' attacks, increasing his attack to 5200!"

"Not necessarily!" Sam yelled. "I use my Ring of Destruction to destroy your Dark Magician! This duel is over!"

"Not yet!" Yami countered. "I chain Ring of Vitality!"

_Vitality? _Sam thought to himself, confused. A black ring appeared around Dark Magician while a similar white ring appeared around Raviel. Sam watched in panic as the bombs ignited and simultaneously exploded, knocking both duelists to the ground.

_Yami: 450; Sam: 650_

"What did your Ring of Vitality do?" Sam asked. When the smoke cleared, the entire field was empty.

"Simple," Yami explained. "It is like your Ring of Destruction in that it destroys one monster, but instead it increases our lifepoints by the defense of that monster! To end my turn I'll set the last monster in my hand(0)."

Sam picked up the top card of his deck(4) and added it to his hand. "I play Pot of Greed(3), letting me draw 2 more cards(5)! I play Cost Down(4), discarding a card from my hand(3) to downgrade the level of all my monsters! Because of that, I can summon Summoned Skull(2;2500/1200) without any sacrifices! However, I'll use Mystik Wok(1) to replenish my lifepoints by my skull's attack!" The giant foreboding skeleton rose in front of Sam, but dissolved into soothing steam and floated around Sam.

_Yami: 450; Sam: 3150_

'_Chris, we have to do something,' _Yami said as Sam's lifepoints rose.

'_I know! His lifepoints are seven times ours!' _Chris exclaimed.

'_What do you propose we do?' _Yami asked.

_'I don't know…'_

'_I think we need to end this duel,' _Yami suggested. _'We can help Sam, but I don't think right now. We need to get out of this duel, but we can't take neither Sam's nor my soul!'_

'_Wouldn't a tie do that? Of course, Ring of Destruction would have accomplished that, but you used Ring of Vitality,' _Chris groaned.

'_Don't worry, I'll fine another way,' _Yami reassured Chris.

"I set the last card in my hand(0) to end my turn," Sam said.

"Draw(1)!" Yami yelled.

"I immediately chain my Thunder of Ruler trap!" Sam countered. "Now you can't conduct your battle phase this turn!"

"Oh, that's okay," Yami shrugged. "Because I play Card of Sanctity(0), so now we can both draw 6 cards(6)! I activate the spell card Scorn of Power(5), so for every monster I summon we'll both take damage for each level!"

"So now you're trying to get a tie?" Sam questioned. "How fickle."

"Whether it's fickle or not, the result will still be the same!" Yami yelled.

"Well, to create a tie you need to summon a total of 32 to levels to inflict 3200 damage!" Sam pointed out.

"Don't worry, it'll get done," Yami smirked. "I'll flip summon my Royal Magical Library(0/2000) so I can activate Magical Dimension(4), summoning Dark Magician Girl(3;2000/1800)!" A giant brown column appeared in front of Yami, which turned into the blonde blue-clad sorceress after a white flash of light. "Now I activate Sage's Stone(2), summoning back Dark Magician from the grave!" A small red stone appeared beside Dark Magician Girl, which glowed and grew into the signature Dark Magician. "Now I'll summon a more potent spellcaster! As you should know, a combination of light and darkness create chaos, so a Dedication Through Light and Darkness(1) brings out the Dark Magician of Chaos(2800/2600)!" Dark and light surrounded Yami's magician, blackening his clothes and shading his skin blue.

_21 levels so far… _Sam thought to himself. _He's almost there, but he's also almost out of cards!_

"Dark Magician of Chaos lets me return a spell from my graveyard to my hand(2), but that doesn't really matter because all I need to do now is tribute my magicians to normal summon Buster Blader(1;2600/2300)! I end my turn."

"That's it?" Sam laughed. "That was only 28 levels! I win!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!" Sam shouted. "Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician of Chaos are 6 and 8 stars, which adds up to 14, and both Dark Magician and Buster Blader are 7 stars, meaning their sum is 14. 14 plus 14 is only 28, meaning you're 4 stars short!"

"You forgot my first monster," Yami observed.

"No, I included Dark Magician Girl," Sam defended.

"Actually, if you remember, Dark Magician Girl was my second monster," Yami explained. "Royal Magical Library was my first card, and it has 4 stars, bringing it up to 32."

"What?" Sam yelled as a red glow surrounded both him and Yami, draining their lifepoints.

_Yami: 0; Sam: 0_

"We shall meet again," Sam growled as he disappeared with the sphere of darkness.

'_Wow, you actually did it!' _Chris exclaimed.

'_Yes, but at what cost? Sam is still under Bakura's influence.'_

'_Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come to his senses!' _Chris said optimistically. _'Eventually...'_

'_I think we need to tell Sarah and Kengake, so they can protect themselves,' _Yami said.

'_Nah, I really tired right now,'_ Chris sighed as he regained control. _'I'm going to bed.'_

'_I think your friends' safety is more important that you being tired for five minutes.'_

Ignoring Yami's comment, Chris went into the bedroom and into his bed without even changing out of his academy uniform. _Wait a second… _Chris got out of his bed. He slightly folded one of the corners of Sam's bed.

'_Why did you do that?' _Yami asked.

'_Well,' _Chris explained, _'Sam might need a place to sleep, right? Since Sam always makes his bed we'll be able to see if he comes back over the night to sleep. If the corner isn't folded in the morning, then it means he's come back over the night.'_

'_If he comes overnight, then couldn't he just take our puzzle?' _Yami pointed out.

'_Oh, good point…' _Chris realized. _'I could put you in that locked drawer where I kept the puzzle box. Is… is that all right? I mean leaving you for the night?'_

'_Better to be parted for the night than for me to fall into Sam's hands,' _Yami sighed.

'_You're right.' _Chris got out his key for the drawer. He opened the drawer, replaced the box with the puzzle, and locked the door. Chris then placed the key for the drawer underneath his mattress, so Sam wouldn't be able to find it. _Okay, now for bed, _Chris sighed as he went back into the bed, and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Sam materialized in the black swirl of dark mist. "Hello," he said. "Welcome to your dream. Or at least it was your dream, until I showed up. Now it's your worst nightmare…"

* * *

Whee! More cliffies! And yeah, I know in GX raviel, hamon, and uria are supposed to be one of a kind, but don't worry, I'll explain that later in the fic. Around chapter... 20. lol

So, now that you've read, it's time to review! XD

Oh, and the next chapter has the best chapter name, so get ready:-)

* * *

Card of the Day

Dark Magician (DARK)  
Spellcaster  
Level 7  
ATK 2500/DEF 2100

* * *

Original Cards 

Bypass Attack; Spell; Select 1 face-up level 4 or lower normal monster on your field. During this turn it can attack your opponent directly. After the monster attacks, it is switched to defense mode.

Battle Replenish; Quick-Play Spell; You can only activate this card during the end of a battle phase. Special summon a monster that was destroyed as a result of battle during this battle phase by paying lifepoints equal to its DEF.

Dark Magic of the Revival Coffin; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent summons a monster and you control at least 1 face-up monster on your field. Tribute the monster your opponent summoned and one of your monsters to special summon a "Dark Magician" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Dark Trick; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks a "Dark Magician". Any battle damage you would receive from this attack your opponent receives instead, and is halved. Then increase your lifepoints by the amount of damage your opponent received. "Dark Magician" is not destroyed in this battle.

Brave Attack; Spell; Select 1 face-up attack mode monster on your field. That monster's ATK becomes the combined ATK of all face-up attack mode monsters on your field. During this turn, only the selected monster can attack. During the end of this turn's battle phase, all of your face-up attack mode monsters are destroyed.

Ring of Vitality; Trap; Destroy 1 face-up Monster Card and increase both players' lifepoints by the DEF of the destroyed monster.

Scorn of Power; Spell; During the end phase of this turn, inflict damage to both players lifepoints equal to the total level of all the monsters you summoned this turn x 100.

* * *

_Next Time: Trial of Nightmare_


	18. Trial of Nightmare

New chapter time! XD

**Katoma: **Uhm... because I wanted him to?

**Writher of Fate: **Lol, we'll see

**AsukaTenjoin: **Yes, brainwash is fun! XD And yeah, I guess he's kinda-sorta evil

Okay, semi-filler chapter :S

Also, I'm going on vacation, so I don't know if I'll be able to update during the next 2 weekends. RER! (Of course, I don't mind taking a break on this chapter, considering how uber the name is XD)

* * *

Chapter 18: Trial of Nightmare

"What are you doing? Where am I?" Sarah asked, looking around at the nimbus of black and purple mist.

"Were you not listening? You are in your dreams!" Sam yelled.

"Hmph. Then I wonder when I'll wake up," Sarah casually replied. "What's with the weird clothes?"

"It's… a gift from a friend," Sam explained.

"Who?" Sarah questioned. "Chris? Kengake? Someone else?"

"Bakura!" Sam shouted.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Never heard of him before."

"Well, you will know who he is soon," Sam chuckled as a dark duel disk appeared on his wrist.

"I don't know what dueling has to do with Bakura, but I'm up for a game!" Sarah laughed as a duel disk made of sand appeared on her wrist. "I wonder what it'll be like to duel in a dream…."

"You won't be dream dueling!" Sam interjected. "Well, you will be dueling in a dream, but the consequences shall not be altered!"

"What consequences?"

"Why, a trip to the shadow realm, of course!" Sam laughed. "This is a Shadow Game!"

"That's a good one!" Sarah laughed. "My mind can come up with the craziest ideas!"

"But it's true!" Sam insisted.

"Okay, then how did you get into my dream?" Sarah asked.

"Another gift from Bakura," Sam simply replied.

"Whatever. Let's just get this duel over with," said Sarah as she picked up her opening hand(5).

"Let's," agreed Sam as he followed suit(5).

_Sarah: 4000; Sam: 4000_

"This is my dream, so I think I'll take the honor of going first," Sarah declared(6). _Is he telling the truth about the Shadow Game? _Sarah wondered. _Two ways to tell. I can wait til the end of the duel, or… _She brought her hands up to her neck and concentrated. A vision soon appeared in her mind… a dark figure, limply floating in a nimbus of dark mist… the Shadow Realm. Although she could not tell who exactly the person was, she could see it was either her or Sam. She began to look into the future of the duel, but stopped herself. _Bakura might have given him a shadow charm like Robert's, _she reasoned. _I'll only use my necklace to see into the future of the duel if absolutely necessary. _"Sam, why did you start a Shadow Game?"

"Because Bakura showed me the truth!" Sam laughed. "The truth about what you, Kengake, and Chris will do to me!"

"What are we going to do to you?" asked Sarah.

"I don't need to tell you!" Sam shouted. "It's you, so you already know what you're going to do to me!"

Sarah sighed. _I guess talking this over won't help…_"I'll start off with my Sand Warrior(5;1800/1600)! I end my turn," Sarah said as her man made of sand appeared.

"Your monster is powerful, but luckily I have a card to beat him!" Sam yelled after drawing(6). "I summon Slate Warrior(5;1900/400), and I'll have him attack your warrior!" The strange blue-headed fiend appeared in front of Sam, and then rushed forward into Sand Warrior.

_Sarah: 3900; Sam: 4000_

"I'll end my turn with that."

"Draw(6)!" Sarah yelled. "I summon Sand Scarab(5;2000/1000)! Now destroy his Slate Warrior!" The giant bug crawled forward, and sliced the fiend in two. However, as it was destroyed, Slate Warrior summoned a gust of wind that completely distorted Sand Scarab's form.

_Sarah: 3900; Sam: 3900_

"The effect of my Slate Warrior kicked in," Sam smirked. "Your scarab's attack and defense have been reduced to 500, meaning almost any of my monsters can defeat it!"

"We'll see. I'll bring my turn to an end with a trap(4)."

"Draw(6)!" Sam yelled. "I summon Newdoria(5;1200/800)!"

"What is that thing?" Sarah almost gagged as the rotting corpse appeared on Sam's field.

"It's the destroyer of your monster! Attack with Undead Claw!" Sam's strange monster lugged forward. Newdoria attempted to stick its claw into Sand Scarab, but its arm got stuck inside the bug. It tried to pull its arm out, but the sand reached out and swallowed Newdoria.

"Looks like my Quicksand got your horror before your horror could get me," Sarah winked. "Don't think I'll just let you smash through my monsters."

"I end my turn," Sam grumbled, his field bare.

"I thought you were a better duelist," Sarah sighed as she drew(5). "I switch Sand Scarab to attack mode and attack you directly!" The bug retained a bit of its form and charged at Sam, before losing its form again.

_Sarah: 3900; Sam: 2400_

"I end my turn with that. Looks like I'm going to win, doesn't it?"

"No, not exactly," Sam responded as he drew(6). "I activate my spell card Recurring Nightmare(5) to bring back Newdoria! Now let's try this again: attack Sand Scarab with Undead Claw!" Black shadows formed together to recreate Newdoria, who rushed forward and successfully destroyed Sarah's monster. "Your move now," Sam chuckled, "But be careful with Newdoria. If you destroy him with a monster, then he'll destroy your monster!"

"Well then, I think I have a way to avoid that," Sarah told Sam as she drew(6). "Now I'll play the field spell Desert(5), summoning back Sand Warrior!" The dark mist disappeared, and in its place an endless desert appeared, the hot sun shining down on the duelists. As soon as the sand appeared, Sarah felt a sudden increase in heat. Sand Warrior appeared again, rising out of the sand, his sand blade gleaming.

"Your monster may have a power boost, but the end result will still be the same," Sam sighed.

"I don't think so! I tribute Sand Warrior to summon Sand Assailant(4;1800+200/1300+200)!" Sand Warrior glowed, and morphed into a new monster. Sand Assailant was a tall man with dark tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He wore a white cloth shirt and leggings, along with a leather belt, bracers, and boots. He also had a black headband, and a gleaming sword strapped on his back. "Sand Assailant, attack Newdoria!" Sand Assailant drew his sword, but did nothing else.

"Wha… What's going on? Why isn't Sand Assailant doing anything?!?" Sam demanded.

"Because I still have to activate his effect," Sarah answered as a coin composed of sand materialized in her hand. "This coin will land on heads!" Sarah declared as she flipped the coin. When the small disk landed on her hand, she immediately covered it. "You ready?" She asked Sam, who nodded. Sarah removed her hand to reveal the coin had landed on… heads! Almost immediately, the Desert Assailant smirked and disappeared. Newdoria and Sam looked around in confusion, unsure of what would happen. Desert Assailant appeared in front of Sam's monster and began to strike Newdoria. Newdoria raised his arms in defense, but just as Desert Assailant was about make contact with Newdoria, he disappeared. Desert Assailant appeared again, behind Newdoria, and again disappeared as soon as Newdoria caught sight of him, confusing Newdoria. Desert Assailant appeared for the third time, and brought his sword down. Desert Assailant stopped his blade when Newdoria turned its head, the sword less than a centimeter from Newdoria's flesh. Newdoria and Desert Assailant stared at each other for moment, but Newdoria suddenly shattered into pixels.

"You'll pay for that during my next turn," Sam growled.

"Well, you'll pay for that this turn!" Sarah yelled as Desert Assailant disappeared once again. Sam suddenly felt a sharp pain on his back; he painfully turned around to see Desert Assailant, who jumped over Sam back to Sarah's field.

_Sarah: 3900; Sam: 400_

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked. "I know Newdoria was destroyed by your monster's effect, but that doesn't mean he can attack again!"

"He can with my spell card Assassinate(3)," Sarah explained. "It lets Desert Assailant attack again. So now do you think I'm going to win?"

"Of course not!" Sam laughed as he drew from his deck(6). "I activate another Recurring Nightmare(5), so say hello to Newdoria again! Next I play Expansion of Nightmare(4) to summon Barrier Statue of the Abyss(3;1000/1000). And since it was special summoned I can activate Inferno Reckless Summon(2), allowing me to special summon two more from my deck! Of course, you can special summon your other Desert Assailant. Well, you would be able to, if my Barrier Statue's effect didn't prevent you from doing so!" Newdoria glowed black, and expanded into a purple, gargoyle-like statue. The statue then multiplied into three statues. Sarah's assailant began to glow, but Sam's statues eyes show out a beam of purple light, preventing any more assailants from being summoned.

"So what if you have three weak monsters?" Sarah asked. "You can't take down my assailant!"

"Three weak monsters might not be able to, but one strong one can! I tribute my three statues to special summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms(1;4000-100/4000-100)!" Sam laughed as his three statues disappeared, and were replaced by his giant, blue-armored monster. "Next I remove all the monsters in my graveyard from play to equip Raviel with the Dark Sword of Midnight! Raviel, attack with Midnight Slash!" A giant, black, glowing sword that was almost as tall as Raviel materialized in Raviel's hand. The swords black aura transferred to Raviel, who laughed at Sarah's puny Desert Assailant.

"My Assailant's effect still activates!" Sarah yelled. "The coin will be heads again!" Sarah declared as the desert coin formed in her hand and she flipped it. She covered the coin again as it landed, and removed her hand to reveal the coin on heads! Raviel began to attack, but Desert Assailant disappeared right before the sword connected, causing a giant cloud of sand to appear. Sarah's monster reappeared by Raviel's head and prepared to strike, but Raviel quickly spun around and obliterated Desert Assailant with a swat of its hand before he could do anything.

_Sarah: 2000; Sam: 400_

"Dark Sword of Midnight protects Raviel from your card effects," Sam smirked. "Of course, such a power comes with a price… I cannot summon any monsters, but I don't think I'll need any others! Turn end!"

"Draw(4)!" Sarah yelled. "I set a monster(3) and end my turn."

"Attack!" Sam declared as he drew(2). Raviel easily sliced Sarah's monster in two, which was revealed to be a man with tan skin wearing off-white robes. "Your move, again."

"I set another monster(2)," Sarah played after she drew(3). "That's it."

"You can't defend forever!" Sam said as he drew(3). "Raviel, attack!" Again, Raviel sliced through Sarah's new monster.

"Actually, I can," Sarah responded after she drew a card(4). "You see, the first set monster you destroyed is known as Loyal Wanderer(200/300), and by simply removing a Desert monster in my graveyard from play, he wanders back to my hand, and I'll use his effect now, removing Sand Warrior from play(5)!" Sarah's duel disk softly hummed as it transferred Sand Warrior to the underside of the duel disk, and spit out Loyal Wanderer. "So now as long as I have monsters in my hand or graveyard, you can't get to my lifepoints! I'll set Loyal Wanderer and end my turn."

Sam drew a card(4), declared his attack, and ended his turn.

_This duel isn't going anywhere, _Sarah thought as she drew a card(4) and returned Loyal Wanderer to her hand(5). _However, even though Sam has field advantage right now, he can't summon any monsters! That means I can stall with Loyal Wanderer until I draw the right cards._ "I set Loyal Wanderer(4) and end."

_She can just keep on reusing her Wanderer… _Sam angrily thought to himself as he drew(4). _Of course, this new card should do nicely. _"Raviel, attack!" The blue fiend used his sword to easily slash through Sarah's monster once again. "And now to end this cycle! I play Trap Booster(3), discarding a card from my hand(2) to play Disappear(1)! Now Loyal Wanderer disappears from your graveyard, halting the cycle!"

_Oh no! _Sarah thought to herself, devastated. _Without Loyal Wanderer I'll eventually run out of monsters, and then… I can't lose this Shadow Game! Even if it is a dream…_

_Wait! That's it!_

_Please… deck… don't fail me… _Sarah prayed as she placed her fingers on her deck. "Please…" She inaudibly murmured as she drew(5). She gazed in wonder at the card she had drawn, and they smiled. "I summon Sand Ninja(4;1600+200/1000+200) in defense mode!"

"But that's not a real card!" Sam exclaimed as the sand formed together to form a ninja.

"Well, this isn't the real world, is it?" Sarah replied. "I end my turn."

_Her ninja must have some sort of special effect… _Sam reasoned as he drew(2). _Otherwise she wouldn't have just left her ninja out defenseless…_"Well, nothing ventured nothing gained! Raviel, attack the Sand Ninja! Midnight Slash!" Raviel brought his sword down upon Sand Ninja, causing a giant dust cloud to come up. However Sand Ninja was still there when the dust cloud settled, less than a foot away from Raviel's blade, which was still embedded in the sand. "I guess your ninja's special effect kicked in," Sam reasoned.

"Of course!" Sarah laughed. "Although I won't give you the exact details of his effect, I don't think you'll destroy Sand Ninja anytime soon!"

"We'll see," Sam replied as he ended his turn.

"Draw(5)!" Sarah declared with more confidence. "I'll set this spell/trap(4), and end my turn!"

_Time to figure out Sand Ninja's effect… _Sam thought as he drew(3). "Attack!" He immediately commanded. Raviel began to bring his sword down, but Sam shouted "Stop!" The Sword of Midnight stopped, but a dust cloud still appeared. After the dust cloud disappeared, two Sand Ninjas were in its place! The Sword of Midnight was less than a foot above one of the ninja's head. "So that's it…" Sam thought out loud. "When Sand Ninja would get destroyed he replicates himself… I'm assuming he can only do that once per turn, so continue with your attack!" Raviel finished his attack, destroying the first Sand Ninja.

_I can't believe he figured out Sand Ninja's effect so quickly! _Sarah worriedly thought. _Of course, I'm prepared…_

"Now I play Smashing Ground(2) to destroy your second Sand Ninja!" The giant pole came down, from nowhere, causing a second dust cloud to appear. However, when this dust cloud cleared, Sand Ninja was still there! "What happened?!" Sam exclaimed. "I thought your Ninja could only replicate once per turn! If he couldn't then it would be too unfair!"

"He can only use his effect once per turn," Sarah explained, "But I used my Ninjitsu Desert Art – Sand Decoy to summon another replica!"

_She keeps on defending herself with her Sand Ninja, _Sam thought. _If this keeps up, I'll eventually run out of cards! _"I end my turn."

"I pass," Sarah sighed after she drew(5).

"Then I guess it's my turn again," Said Sam as he drew(3). "I play Graceful Charity(2), letting my draw 3 card(5) by discarding 2(3)!" _I can't just keep on attacking with Raviel… I won't be able to win! I have to get rid of Raviel… _"I activate Emergency Provisions(2)! I can now send the Dark Sword of Midnight to the graveyard to increase my lifepoints! Unfortunately, this will also destroy Raviel…"

_Sarah: 2000; Sam: 1400_

"I'll then summon another Slate Warrior(1;1900-100/400-100) in attack mode! Attacking your Sand Ninja wouldn't do anything, so I'll just end my turn."

Sarah began to tremble as she drew her card(6). _R-Raviel… he was almost unbeatable! He had 3900 attack points, and couldn't be destroyed by my cards! And h-he destroyed it? The only logical explanation would be he's planning something… something big. Bigger than Raviel. And I have to figure out a way to stop it before it's too late! And there's only one way to do that… _Sarah brought her hands up to her neck, and concentrated.

_She's using her Millennium Necklace! _Sam thought, concerned.

After a few moments of concentration, Sarah's eyes burst open in a mixture of surprise and fear, but closed as Sarah lost consciousness and fell face-forward. She was suspended in the fog, her hair covering her head.

"She… fainted. Why?" Sam asked nobody. He looked at the remaining card in his hand, and then checked the top card of his deck. "So that's it," he smirked. "Looks like it's time to collect my prize," Sam said as he walked towards Sarah. However, Sarah faded into nothing once Sam reached her, along with the dark fog, just leaving nothing in all directions. _What happened!?_

'_You didn't win the duel,' _Sam heard Bakura tell him.

'_Bakura?' _Sam asked. _'Where are you?'_

'_That is not important,' _Bakura answered. _'What is important is that you didn't win.'_

'_But I did!'_

'_No, Sarah just fainted. The Millennium Items can only be won in duels. Sarah's soul will waver between the Shadow Realm and her body over the next few days, but her soul will eventually return to her body.'_

'_And when it does, she will be weak, and then I shall be able to take her necklace!' _Sam finished.

'_Correct,' _Bakura said. _'However, in the meantime I believe you know who I want you to go after.'_

'_Yes, of course,' _Sam replied.

* * *

Oooh... new cliffy...

Anyway, I forgot to mention this last chapter. I know in GX there was only supposed to be one of Raviel, Uria, and Hamon. However, the Raviel Sam has isn't the Raviel from GX... it's a copy, and the whole copy thing will be explained... around chapter 50.

Anyway, RER!! XD

* * *

Card of the Day

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (DARK)  
Fiend/Effect  
Level 10  
ATK 4000/DEF 4000  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters on your side of the field. Each time your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) to your side of the field. This token cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster on your side of the field, increase the ATK of this card by the original ATK of the Tribute monster, until the End Phase of this turn.

* * *

Original Cards 

Sand Warrior; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1800/1600; This card's Type is also treated as Warrior. This card is treated as a Normal monster.

Sand Scarab; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 2000/1000; This card's Type is also treated as Insect. When this card attacks, it is switched to Defense Position during the End Phase.

Quicksand; Trap/Desert; You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks a Desert monster, or when your opponent attacks when "Desert" is on the field. Destroy the attacking monster.

Recurring Nightmare; Quick-Play Spell; You can only activate this card during your standby phase. Special summon 1 level 3 or lower DARK fiend-type monster from your graveyard that was destroyed by your opponent's card effect during either players' last turn.

Desert; Field Spell/Desert; When this card is activated, you can Special Summon 1 Desert monster from your Graveyard to your side of the Field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all non-Desert monsters by 100. Increase the ATK and DEF of all Desert monsters by 200.

Desert Assailant; level 6; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1800/1300; This card's effect is negated if "Desert" isn't on the Field. When this card battles a non-Desert monster, flip a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy the opposing monster without applying Damage Calculation.

Assassinate; Quick-Play Spell; You can only activate this card when your monster attacks a monster and immediately destroys it. Your monster can attack once again in a row.

Expansion of Nightmare; Spell; Tribute 1 DARK monster. Special summon 1 DARK monster from your hand that is the same level as the tributed monster.

Dark Sword of Midnight; Equip Spell; This card can only be equipped to a fiend-type monster. This card can only be activated by removing 5 fiend-type monsters in your graveyard from play. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot summon or set any monsters. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

Loyal Wanderer; level 2; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 200/300; Remove 1 Desert monster from your Graveyard from play to add this card to your Hand from your Graveyard.

Sand Ninja; level 4; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1600/1000; If "Desert" is on the field, you may remove this card from play to special summon 2 "Sand Ninja Tokens" (Warrior-Type/Desert/EARTH/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 500). "Sand Ninja Tokens" cannot be tributed for a tribute summoned. During the end phase of a turn you activated this effect, you must tribute all "Sand Ninja Tokens" on your field to special summon this card from your removed from play zone.

Ninjitsu Desert Art – Sand Decoy; Trap/Desert; You can only activate this card when a "Sand Ninja Token" is destroyed. Special summon 1 "Sand Ninja Token" in the same battle position as the destroyed "Sand Ninja Token".

* * *

_Next Time: Super Junior Confrontation_


	19. Super Junior Confrontation

Hi guys, sorry I didn't update last weekend... I was tired and lazy and stuffs, so I didn't update. :S

**Writer of Fate: **Yeah, I liked that duel, too XD Although I like this duel and the next duel better

**Katoma: **It's getting better? Yay! Thx:-)

**Vyser Dragoon: **Yeah, but it gets kind of boring describing the same monsters over and over again, or describing cards that people know. Still, I'll keep that in mind when I write my other chapters.

**AsukaTenjoin: **You'll see what she saw in this chapter...

**ForensicDuelist: **You don't like cliffies? Well, don't worry. Once we get past episode 26, there won't be any cliffies for a while XD

Also, I have some bad news... I'm going to be really busy in the next few weekends, so I won't have time to update... so this is going on hiatus for a month... sorry... However, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update sooner, so review! XD

* * *

Chapter 19: Super Junior Confrontation

_It's morning, _Chris observed, getting up from his bed.

'_No kidding,' _remarked Yami. _'Now hurry up and get the Millennium Puzzle back out. I don't have much energy left.'_

'_Oh, yeah,' _Chris said, remembering he put away his puzzle. He got his key, opened his draw, and put on the Millennium Puzzle.

'_Okay, now check Sam's bed for the fold,' _Yami commanded. Chris checked Sam's bed, and the corner was folded like the night before. _'Sam didn't come during the night.'_

'_As expected,' _said Yami. _'If he came during the night and we awoke, then… I doubt he would take that chance.'_

'_I guess you're right,' _Chris sighed. _'So what do we do?'_

'You _just go on with your normal life,' _Yami commanded. _'We'll figure out what exactly what to do during your break, and after classes today.'_

'_If you say so,' _said Chris as he began to begin the day.

* * *

_Déjà vu,_ Chris noticed. He was sitting through yet another of Mr. Lentay's lectures, and Sarah was missing. _'Sarah isn't here. Do you think Sam got her?'_

'_Maybe.' _Yami suggested, _'She could just be sick.'_

Sarah was just fine. Chris knew Sarah wasn't sick—Yami did too—and Yami only said that to help calm their feelings. _'I hope he didn't get Kengake,' _sighed Chris, disregarding Yami's last statement.

'_I hope so too,' _Yami responded. _'We'll find out at lunch.'_

'_I don't want to wait that long,' _Chris moaned, slinking down in his seat.

'_Well, you have two options,' _Yami sarcastically explained. _'Wait until lunch, or ditch class now, get expelled or suspended from the school, and lose your chance to help your friends.'_

'_Now is not a time for jokes,' _Chris continued to moan.

'_Who says I'm being sarcastic?' _Yami smirked. _'Those are your two options. I think it's obvious which one you should choose.'_

Chris sighed. _'I know which one to choose, but I wish I could choose the other, just so I could find out sooner. But I guess I can't…' _

* * *

Chris had gotten his food and walked into the cafeteria, holding his tray, scouting the room for Kengake… and even Sarah; he did this despite he knew he wouldn't find her. Chris sighed in relief when he saw Kengake at one of the yellow tables, alone. Kengake was all right.

"Hi, Kengake," Chris said, sitting down at the table.

"Hey Chris," Kengake replied. "Have you seen Sam or Sarah today? They're usually here by now."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Chris nervously laughed.

'_You must really be nervous,' _Yami noticed.

'_Of course I am!' _Chris exclaimed. _'One of my friends in being brainwashed, and another might be stuck in the Shadow Realm! Which of those gave it away?'_

'_Actually, it was how long it took for you to find Kengake,' _Yami answered.

'_How come?'_

'_Look around the cafeteria, Chris. Kengake is the only Obelisk here; there aren't even any Slifers. Blue among yellow is not that difficult to see.'_

'_Oh… I guess you're right,' _Chris noticed, looking at all the other students. _'Sorry for yelling at you just now…'_

'_It's okay,' _said Yami.

"I hope they're okay," Kengake sighed, distracting Chris from his conversation with Yami.

"Me too," Chris agreed. "Kengake, if you see Sam… get away."

"What?" Kengake asked, confused.

"Just… run away," Chris repeated. "No matter what, just run away; don't duel."

Kengake thought this over for a moment. Then he finally asked, "Why?"

"B-because…" Chris started to answering, thinking about his answer. _If I tell him about Sam, I have to tell him about the shadow games… if I tell him about the shadow games, I have to tell him about Bakura… and if I tell him about Bakura, I have to tell him about Yami… I don't think I'm ready for that yet… _"You just have to trust me. Don't do it."

"I can't take 'just trust me' as an answer. I might just duel Sam myself to find out why I shouldn't duel him."

"That makes no sense," Chris grumbled.

"That may be, but it seems to be the only way to get the answer," Kengake reasoned.

"Just don't duel!" Chris instantly yelled, standing up.

"Chris…" Kengake murmured.

"I… I'm sorry," Chris quietly apologized as he sat down and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what's come over me lately. I don't know what to do…"

"If you're getting so agitated over this, I guess I won't duel," sighed Kengake.

'_Chris, visiting Sarah might calm your nerves,' _Yami suggested.

'_But we don't know where she is!' _Chris objected.

'_Her dorm room might be a good place to start,' _Yami logically reasoned.

'_Oh. Good point,' _Chris agreed. _'But it's the girls' dorm… are we allowed?'_

'_Normally, I'd assume not, but this is an emergency.'_

'_Again, good point.' _Chris checked his PDA: the time was 12:28. "Kengake, I'm going to check Sarah's dorm, to see if she's there. You want to come?"

"I do, but I can't," Kengake answered. "I'm going to work with one of my teachers on my deck; he's supposed to be a hero deck master! But… aren't you forbidden from the girls' dorm?"

"Well, if Sarah is in a coma or something, I'm sure they won't mind," Chris snorted.

"True," Kengake laughed, getting up from the table. "I know it seems kind of selfish, going to get help for my deck when Sarah can be in trouble, but I'm sure you can handle it! And if you can't, just message me on my PDA."

"Okay. See ya later!" Chris said as Kengake left the cafeteria. Chris quickly finished eating his lunch, and then followed suit. _'So, do you know where Sarah's dorm is?'_

'_No, I thought you knew,' _answered Yami. Chris responded with a face-vault.

'_How are we supposed to find her if we don't know where she is?!?' _Chris exclaimed.

Yami thought for a minute. _'I believe she's in the same section as us: Truesdale. That means she's in the Obelisk dorm, which you should at least be a bit familiar with because of your duel with Takashi.'_

'_Just because I've been to the dorm once_ _before doesn't mean I'll be able to find her room.'_

'_Touché.' _Yami thought for another moment. _'That Obelisk dorm is pretty big, so I'm sure there are plenty of people. If we ask around, we will probably find someone who knows where her room is.'_

'_Well, we really have no other choice,' _Chris sighed as he began to walk to the HTS tubes. He soon arrived at the Obelisk Truesdale dorm. Chris looked around and spotted an Obelisk girl with short red hair. She was facing the wall, scribbling into her PDA, which was resting on a small desk, with a stylus. Chris approached her and tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh! Um, yes?" The girl asked, quickly turning around and deactivating her PDA. Her red eyes were revealed, which almost perfected matched her hair, and she was the same height as Chris. "Oh, you're Chris!" The girl exclaimed before Chris could ask her about Sarah.

"Uh… yeah. I am," Chris slightly blushed. "How do you know me?"

"Sarah tells us about you all the time," The girl explained. "You, Sam, and Kengake, that is."

"So does that mean you're one of Sarah's friends?" Chris realized.

"Uh huh," The girl nodded. "I'm Amy. Has Sarah talked about me at all?"

"Well, I do remember her mentioning an 'Amy' once or twice…" Chris said, searching his memory banks.

"Oh, okay," Amy said. Chris couldn't tell whether she was hurt or not. "Anyway, you must've come here for a reason. So what do you need?"

"Do you know where her dorm room is?" questioned Chris.

"Of course!" replied Amy. "Why?"

"Well, I think she might be… in trouble," Chris answered. "She wasn't in her classes this morning, and I want to check on her."

"Okay," Amy sighed. _I don't think I'm allowed to bring him into our dorms, but if Sarah's hurt… _"Come to think of it, she was supposed to meet us for lunch, but she never came. C'mon, let's go," Amy said as she began to lead Chris further into the dorm. They went up to the second floor, where Chris found a dark blue and light blue door again. This time, however, Chris was lead through the light blue door.

"Sarah's dorm is right here," Amy told Chris, gesturing to a door about one third through the hall. "Sarah, you in there?" She asked, banging on the door. A girl with pale skin, devious dark eyes, and long dark hair opened the door.

"What?" The girl asked, obviously annoyed.

"Hey… you're not Sarah…" Amy said, confused.

"Oh, how nice of you to notice!" The girl sarcastically replied. "Sarah's dorm is over there!" She yelled, pointing to the door on the other side of the hallway.

"Oh… sorry," Amy apologized with a sweatdrop. The other girl responded by slamming her door shut. "I sometimes get dorms rooms mixed up," Amy told Chris as they crossed the hall to Sarah's dorm.

"I sure hope Sarah is there," Chris sighed as they began to bang on Sarah's dorm. "Sarah, you in there?" he yelled.

"Are you okay?"

"It's me, Chris!"

"And Amy!"

"C'mon, open up!"

"We're worried about you!"

"You're missing your classes!"

"You've got to come out!"

"I don't think this is working," Chris sighed. He turned around, leaned his back against the door, and slid down to the ground.

"Me neither," Amy sighed as she followed Chris' actions. "Oh wait, I almost forgot! We can just call the special emergency team!"

"Special emergency team?"

"Yeah," Amy explained. "It's a special team, and they help students with their emergencies."

"Yeah… I could kind of figure that out from their name," Chris said with a sweatdrop.

Amy took out her PDA, and began to push some buttons with her stylus. "Okay, it's sent," She said after a few moments. About five minutes later, a man in a black suit with sunglasses appeared. He wore the same outfit as the men who confronted Chris when Takashi framed Chris.

"Do you two have a problem?" He asked.

"Yes. Our friend, who lives in this dorm," Amy explained, "Hasn't been seen today, and we think she might be in trouble."

The man knocked on the door, and after a few moments of silence, took out a key and opened the door. The dorm room looked normal; there was no evidence of any struggle.

"Wow," Chris murmured. The dorm room was almost as lavish as his parents' mansion!

"Let's check the bedroom," The man grunted. The foyer of the dorm had two blue doors, excluding the door that lead to the balcony and the door to the hallway. The man walked to one door and opened it, stepping inside.

In the room was a queen-sized bed with light blue blankets. Sarah's head was poking out of the covers near the head of the bed, resting on a matching pillow.

"Sarah!" Amy exclaimed, rushing into the room. She pulled off the covers to reveal Sarah's blue nightgown. "Turn around while I check under the nightgown for injuries," Amy commanded.

"Oh… um, yes," The man said, slightly blushing as he turned around. Chris, who had walked into the room, did the same. After a few moments, Amy declared "No injuries. You two can turn around now."

Chris walked over to the bed and looked at Sarah. Her dark hair was spread out on the pillow, almost like a halo. Her millennium necklace, which was usually a luminous gold, was now just a dull shade of yellow.

The man pushed Chris aside, and took a small, black, rectangular gadget out of his pocket. It had several buttons on one side, and jutting out were two pieces of silver metal.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"A taser," The man explained. "If Sarah is fine, and just sleeping, this should wake her up. Otherwise, she'll be taken to the infirmary." He pulled Sarah's sleeve up and put the pieces of silver metal against her bare arm. The man pressed a button, and a buzzing noise was heard for a moment. Sarah didn't move.

'_She's… not alright…' _Chris worriedly thought. _'Yami, can you feel anything in her? Her soul? Life energy? Anything?'_

'_Unfortunately, I cannot,' _Yami replied.

"I need to take Sarah to the infirmary now," The man grunted, lifting Sarah up. He walked out of the bedroom, followed by a solemn Amy and Chris.

However, when the man was about halfway through the foyer, Sarah groaned. "Chris…" She murmured, stirring, but then fell limp again.

"Sarah? Sarah!" Amy yelled, instantly appeared by Sarah, shaking her. "Wake up!"

"What happened?!" Chris simultaneously exclaimed. "Use the taser!" He ordered the man.

"No!" The man shouted.

"Why not?! It might wake her up!"

"Or it could cause her permanent brain damage!" The man yelled, pacifying Chris. Even Amy stopped. "The best thing we can do right now is to take her to the doctors." Amy nodded and stepped out of the man's way as he left the room. Before he was just walking; now he was sprinting.

'_I thought you said you didn't detect any life in her?!' _Chris shouted at Yami.

'_I didn't,' _explained Yami. _'But her soul came back for that moment.'_

"This is so strange," Chris sighed aloud. By now he and Amy were walking through the hall of the dorm.

"I know. I hope Sarah's alright," said Amy.

"I wonder how many times we've said that already," Chris snickered.

"Who knows?" Amy giggled. "Do you think we have time to go to the infirmary and see what the doctors say?"

Chris checked his PDA and sighed. "No, we have to get to our classes."

"Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you later!" Amy waved goodbye as the two teens entered the HTS building and went into their respective tubes.

* * *

Chris couldn't concentrate on his classes the rest of the day, because he was too concerned about Sarah. 

'_Yami,' _Chris declared after his last class had ended and he began to head back to his dorm.

'_Yes, Chris?'_

'_I've decided that you're right; I do need to work on my deck. I know my deck is good enough now, but… it needs to be better! Next time, when I face Bakura, it won't come down to chance, on my final draw. I'll beat him before that happens!'_

'_I'm glad you came to that conclusion,' _Yami smiled. _'After all, your deck won't improve if you don't put your heart and soul into it while you change it.'_

"I think I'll change my deck right now!" Chris declared as he entered his dorm room. He went over to the table and placed his deck on it.

"I don't think so," A voice from behind sneered. Chris spun around to see Sam leaning against the dorm door, in the same outfit as before, with his new black duel disk already activated.

"So you're here to challenge me again?"

"Of course. I'm also here to do this again," Sam replied as the dark sphere of mist began to encircle Sam and Chris. Chris grabbed his deck from the table before it dissipated into the darkness.

"Sam, you don't want to do this," Chris said. He would try to talk Sam out of this before the actual duel started. "You don't need to do this. We're friends."

"No, we're not."

"Well, since you attacked me twice, I think our relationship could use some work, but all in all—"

"Shut up!" Sam ordered. "Bakura told me what you were planning! He told me how you, Sarah, and Kengake were trying to steal my deck! And how you guys were also trying to get me expelled!"

"Sam… How could you think we would do that?" Chris asked, astounded. "We're your friends, we'd never do something like that!"

"That's just what you want me to think," Sam spat.

"Of course it is, because it's the truth!" Chris shouted, getting frustrated. "I guess if words won't convince you, maybe actions will!" Chris continued as his duel disk unfolded.

"Let's duel!"

_Sam: 4000; Chris: 4000_

"When I win, say hello to Sarah in the Shadow Realm for me," Sam snickered as he drew a card (6).

"What? You did that to her?!" Chris yelled. He had assumed it was Sam before, but now it was confirmed. _Forget trying to convince him of anything! I'll take his soul from him, like he took Sarah's!_

'_Chris, calm down. He didn't take her soul,' _Yami interjected.

_'How do you know?'_

'_Remember when we visited Sarah?' _Yami asked.

* * *

_Chris walked over to the bed and looked at Sarah. Her dark hair was spread out on the pillow, almost like a halo. Her millennium necklace, which was usually a luminous gold, was now just a dull shade of yellow._

* * *

'_If Sam had beaten in her a duel, I'm sure he would have taken her necklace,' _Yami reasoned. _'Something else must have happened.'_

'_Fine, I won't just crush him in the duel. I'll try to convince him,' _Chris sighed.

_'Maybe I should due—'_

'_NO!' _Chris shouted at Yami.

'Chris, you're angry. You won't be able to think straight.'

'_I'm fine.' _Chris took a deep breath. _'You only tied with him last time. It's my turn now.'_

"Are you there, or have you already lost your soul?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Chris stupidly asked, turning his attention back to Sam.

"It's your move!" Sam shouted at Chris. "If you are going to duel, at least pay attention to your demise!"

"Okay, okay," Chris said, drawing a card (6). Sam had apparently set a monster (5) and ended his turn. "I summon Blade Knight (5;1600/1000), and I'll have it attack your set monster!" The steel-armored knight materialized, and began charging at Sam's set monster. It flipped up to reveal a small, furry creature with three eyes that was quickly destroyed. "All right! That was your Sangan (1000/600), and you'd normally be able to use its effect, but since Blade Knight is my only monster, it's negated!"

"Don't you even know your own cards?" Sam sneered, pulling his deck out of his slot. "Blade Knight's effect only negates flip effects, not other effects, such as Sangan." Sam selected a card and placed it in his hand (6).

"I'll end my turn with a set trap (4)," Chris concluded.

"First, I draw a card (7)," Sam declared. "I'll summon Barrier Statue of the Abyss (6;1000/1000) in defense, and set a trap (5) and end my turn. As long as my Barrier Statue remains on the field only dark monsters can be special summoned!"

"I thought you'd have a longer turn," Chris said as he drew (5). He smirked when he saw what he drew. "I summon Mystic Swordsman LV2 (4;900/0)!"

"And since you summoned a monster, I'll summon one too! I activate Hidden Soldiers to special summon Newdoria (4;1200/800) from my hand! And obviously, he's a dark monster, or else my statue would prevent his summoning."

"Yeah, I know," Chris bluntly said as a creepy corpse arose onto Sam's field.

"Oh, and for the record, I'm summoning him in defense mode," Sam added.

_Defense mode? _Chris wondered. _Why would he do that? If he summoned Newdoria in attack mode, I'd only be able to destroy one of his monsters. He must want me to destroy Newdoria! _"Sam, I've figured out that you want me to destroy Newdoria," Chris sighed.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because," Chris explained, "I know that deep down you really want me to win. I know you really aren't evil-"

"Of course I'm not evil!" Sam laughed. "You are the corrupted one."

"If I'm the corrupted one then why did _you _start the Shadow Game?"

"So you'd get your just desserts," Sam answered.

"Anyway, I know that you truly don't want to send me to the Shadow Realm, so doing what you want will not result in any serious consequence! Blade Knight, attack the Barrier Statue of the Abyss!" The knight rushed forward and easily demolished the black statue. "Now, Mystic Swordsman, it's your turn!" The kid swordsman ran forward and chopped Sam's monster into pieces.

"Now you've activate Newdoria's effect!" Sam laughed. "So your Blade Knight is destroyed!" An enlarged version of Newdoria's hand rose out of the ground below Blade Knight, and then dragged the warrior into the ground.

"You should have destroy Mystic Swordsman LV2," Chris told Sam, "Because now he levels up to LV4 (1900/1600), who is stronger than my Blade Knight!"

"We'll see whether or not I made the right decision soon enough," Sam stated as he drew a card (5). I'll repeat my last turn, except this time I'll summon my monster face-down (3). Your move."

"Draw (5)! Mystic Swordsman LV4, attack!" Chris immediately commanded. Mystic Swordsman LV4 ran forward as fast as possible. He was about to destroy Sam's set monster, but it began to shine.

"I use my Lightspeed Revelation card!" declared Sam. "Now my set monster's effect is activated!" The card formed into a strange, gray creature. It looked like a brain with a pair of red wings, and a bloodshot eye. It dodged Mystic Swordsman's sword, and then somehow slipped into his head through the swordsman's ear.

"What is that thing?" Chris asked in disgust.

"It's my Brain Jacker (200/900), and it allows me to take control of your Mystic Swordsman," Sam laughed.

"I'll end my turn," Chris sighed.

"That's it?" Sam asked as he drew (4). "Mystic Swordsman LV4, attack Chris directly! Chris, you shall now fall by your own monster's sword!"

"You don't want to do that," Chris said. "And if you don't believe me, I'll convince you with my Negate Attack trap card!" Mystic Swordsman began to charge, but a vortex appeared in front of Chris and repelled the attack.

"I set a monster (3) and end my turn." _One more card, _Sam thought.

"My move!" Chris yelled (6).

"As long as Brain Jacker is controlling your monster, you gain some lifepoints during each of your turns," Sam explained as Chris' lifepoints increased.

_Sam: 4000; Chris: 4500_

"Thanks, but I'm destroying it this turn!" Chris declared. "I activate Level Down (5) to return Mystic Swordsman LV4 to my deck, and then to summon LV2 back from my graveyard!" Mystic Swordsman LV4 glowed, and became a child again. He then returned to Chris' field.

"Okay, so you got back your Mystic Swordsman; big deal!" Sam said. "You can also get back Mystic Swordsman LV4, but I'll just destroy it again!"

"Oh, I won't be getting back LV4," Chris smiled. "Mystic Swordsman, attack!" Chris' monster easily destroy Sam's set monster instantly. "Now, I'll activate Level Accelerator (4) by paying 1000 lifepoints! I end my turn, so Mystic Swordsman LV2 upgrades to LV4, but thanks to Level Accelerator he levels up again to LV6 (2300/1700)!"

_Sam: 4000; Chris: 3500_

_'Chris,' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 asked, appeared on the field, _'Isn't that your friend? Why are we fighting him?'_

_'Yes, he is my friend,' _Chris answered. _'But he's just a little confused. We're fighting him to help him.'_

_'That's strange logic. Are you sure that will work?' _Mystic Swordsman inquired.

'_No,' _Chris sighed, _'But it's the only thing we can do now.'_

"Draw (4)!" Sam yelled. _Yes! This is the card! _"I remove Sangan, Barrier Statue of the Abyss, and Brain Jacker in my graveyard from play to special summon Dark Necrofear (3;2200/2800) in defense mode!"

_I remember that monster… Bakura used it! _Chris remembered as the strange blue woman appeared on Sam's field. She crouched in defense mode, holding her wield doll up for protection.

"I end my turn," Sam declared. "Just try to get past my monster."

"I know what it does," Chris stated as he drew (5). "I won't fall for its effect." _This card could let me bypass Dark Necrofear's effect! I just need one more turn… _"I set 2 spell/traps (3) and end my turn."

"I pass," Sam simply stated (4).

"You should have protected your Necrofear (4)!" Chris yelled. "I activate my first face-down, Enemy Controller! This will switch your Necrofear into attack mode!" A game controller appeared in front of Chris. It sent out a wire and plugged into Dark Necrofear, who slowly stood up. "Now I'll have my Mystic Swordsman LV6 attack your Dark Necrofear!" Chris' monster destroyed Dark Necrofear with a single slash of its sword, but Dark Necrofear's doll remained on the field.

_Sam: 3900; Chris: 3500_

"Now," Chris continued, "I know that normally Dark Necrofear would activate and control Mystic Swordsman LV6 during the end of this turn. However, now I'll activate my Interdimensional Matter Transporter to remove my Mystic Swordsman LV6 from play! During my end phase, your Dark Necrofear will try to activate. However, since I don't have any monsters, nothing will happen! Then my Mystic Swordsman LV6 will return unharmed!"

"Well, that is a good strategy!" Sam manically laughed. "Or at least it would be, had I been planning on using Dark Necofear's effect!"

"Wait, but then what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Using a much more potent card!" Sam continued to laugh. "Since Dark Necrofear was sent to the graveyard I can activate my Dark Sanctuary (3)!" Dark Necrofear's doll was absorbed into the shadows. The spot in which it had disappeared turned blood red. The red started to spread throughout the entire sphere, almost like an infection. Once Sam and Chris were completely surrounded by the new color, several seams appeared. Someone of them opened up to reveal a large, bloodshot eye, while the rest were mouths with razor-sharp teeth.

"T-this is your Dark Sanctuary?" Chris asked. Sam nodded. "Is… is this what your mind is like? Is this how corrupted you've become?"

"Why not?" Sam laughed. "Considering how powerful my field spell is, I would be honored if my mind was like this!"

"If that's true…" Chris said, looking down. His hair created a shadow, covering his eyes. "If that's true, then forget it! That just means you're beyond redemption! Before I was dueling you to return you to normal, but now I'm going to duel you to seal you away so you can't hurt anyone else again!"

"I'd like to see you try," Sam smirked as Mystic Swordsman LV6 reappeared

_'What a dark change of scenery,' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 commented.

"My move (4)! Since my Dark Sanctuary requires a tribute each turn, I'll summon Malice Mannequin (3;500/400) and tribute it! To conclude my turn I'll activate The Dark Door (2), so now only one monster may attack per turn." A strange blue and green mannequin with a wicked grin materialized on Sam's field, but was devoured by one of the mouths of Dark Sanctuary.

_Okay, so Dark Sanctuary has an upkeep cost, _Chris thought as he drew (5). _That means that it must have a powerful effect… but what is it? _"Mystic Swordsman LV6, attack Sam directly!"

"You shouldn't be so naïve, thinking I'd give you a free shot!" Sam laughed. Mystic Swordsman didn't move, but a strange ghostly spirit floated out of it into Chris. The spirit then flew into Sam.

_Sam: 5050; Chris: 2350_

"Each turn I can possess one of your monsters with the Spirit of the Dark Sanctuary," Sam explained, "And if you happen to attack with that monster, then half its attack go to damaging you, and the rest of its attack is used to heal me!"

_So that's its ability, _Chris thought. "I end my turn." _'Why didn't you tell me you were possessed?' _Chris asked his duel spirit.

'_I was possessed; I couldn't speak!' _Mystic Swordsman replied. _'From now on, you can't listen to anything I tell you during your turn, unless it's after your battle phase!'_

_'Right.'_

"I draw (3)," Sam declared, "And since Malice Mannequin was tributed for a Field Spell I can re-summon it. However, I'll just tribute it, set a trap (2), and end my turn."

"Draw (6)!" Chris shouted. _'Hey, this card could help me destroy Dark Sanctuary!' _"I set a trap (5), and then summon Mach Swordsman (4;1700/1200)!" _Who should I attack with? Sam probably expects me to attack with Mach Swordsman, so I should attack with Mystic Swordsman LV6. Unless he knew I'd figure that out, so I should attack with Mach Swordsman! Of course, he could have known that I'd figure all this out, and—Oh, I'm confusing myself!' _"Mystic Swordsman LV6, attack!"

"Wow, you made the same mistake twice!" Sam laughed as the spirit flew out of Mystic Swordsman LV6 into Chris.

_Sam: 6200; Chris: 1200_

"I'm beating you by 5000 lifepoints!" Sam laughed. "There's no way for you to win now!"

"We'll see," Chris sternly said. "Your move."

"First I draw a card (3), and then I special summon Malice Mannequin. I'll—"

"Not so fast!" Chris declared. "_I'll_ activate my trap Celebration of Creation, so now your turn immediately ends! And since you can't tribute a monster for Dark Sanctuary, it is destroyed!"

"Not quite," Sam chuckled. "You see, since tributing for Dark Sanctuary is a cost, I am allowed to pay it at the end of my Main Phase, before it switches to my End Phase." Chris growled as Sam's monster was devoured by the mouth of Dark Sanctuary yet again.

"My move (5)! I summon Sangan (4;1000/600)!" Chris declared as his furry three-eyed creature appeared. _Wait, does The Dark Door only allow me to attack once per turn, or with one monster per turn? I might be able to use Mach Swordsman's effect! This way, if he's infected, I won't lose as many lifepoints! _"First I activate Mach Swordsman's effect! By halving his attack to 850, he can attack twice!" Mach Swordsman began to vibrate, and soon was vibrating so quickly he looked transparent. "Now, Mach Swordsman, attack Sam directly!"

"Not so fast!" Sam laughed. "I activate my trap Dark Spirit of the Silent! This will stop your Mach Swordsman's attack, and force your possessed Mystic Swordsman to attack!" The ghost flew out of Mach Swordsman into Mystic Swordsman, but then immediately flew out into Chris.

_Sam: 7350; Chris: 50_

"Now you must not have hope at all of winning!" Sam laughed. "You don't even have 100 lifepoints left!"

"Don't worry, Sam," Chris said. "As long as I'm still in this duel, I can still win. I'll set this trap (3) and then let you make your move."

"Thank you," Sam said as he drew a card (4). "First Malice Mannequin returns! Then I play the spell Lightning Vortex (2) to destroy all of your monsters!"

"Don't forget, I still get a monster from Sangan's effect!" Chris said as he searched his deck (4). "And you can't attack me directly with Malice Mannequin because you must tribute it for Dark Sanctuary!" _Of course, he does have two cards in his hand, and either one of them could be a monster._

"Oh, don't worry about Dark Sanctuary," Sam said nonchalantly. "I'm growing tired of it anyway. That's why I'm playing Premature Burial (1). This will special summon Dark Necrofear from the graveyard, immediately destroying Dark Sanctuary." The red color of Dark Sanctuary began to condense, forming at the bottom of the sphere; the dark purple of the Shadow Realm reappeared. The red began to shape itself, until it finally reformed into the eerie blue woman.

_Sam: 6550; Chris: 50_

"Now, Dark Necrofear, attack Chris directly and end this duel!" Sam laughed.

Chris remembered when Bakura attacked him with Dark Necrofear. It only did mental damage, not physical damage. At least he'd die without pain, only anguish.

"Oh," Sam added, "And make it hurt."

Chris gulped as Dark Necrofear began to form a ball of dark energy in her hands. "This is what you get for betraying me!" Sam laughed.

"But… you're the one who betrayed me," Chris sighed, having already given up.

"W-what? N-no I wasn't! You betrayed me!" Sam stated, stamping his foot in frustration.

Chris' eyes widened; he had found a weak spot. However, he only had a few moments until Dark Necrofear attacked. "You attacked me and Sarah unprovoked," Chris listed quickly. "You call that not betraying us?"

Sam realized what he had done, and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry," He softly murmured, but then remembered Dark Necrofear was attacking. "Dark Necrofear, stop the attack!" He worriedly yelled. However, Dark Necrofear did not listen to her master, now that he was not under Bakura's influence. Dark Necrofear continued to charge its energy ball. "I'm sorry Chris," Sam said as tears began to well in his eyes. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry it has to end this way."

"Wait Sam!" Chris yelled. "If we both surrender at the same time the duel will be a draw, and we will both come out unharmed! On three, okay?"

"Okay," Sam agreed.

"One…"

Dark Necrofear completed charging its energy ball.

"Two…"

Dark Necrofear launched the black energy at Chris.

"Three!" Chris yelled as the attack was about to hit him and both duelists' hands raced for their decks.

However, despite the two duelists' agreement, only one hand connected; the other stopped halfway.

There was no draw; one duelist had surrendered.

* * *

I'm sorry I'm going on hiatus with a cliffie like that... but if you want to see who surrendered sooner, then review!! XD

* * *

Card of the Day

Dark Sanctuary  
Field Spell  
This card can only be activated when your "Dark Necrofear" is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle or by your opponent's card effect. Negate "Dark Necrofear's" effect. If that "Dark Necrofear" is removed from your graveyard, destroy this card. During the end of each of your Main Phase 1s, you must tribute a monster (this is not optional). If you do not, this card is destroyed. At the start of each of your opponent's Battle Phases, select one of your opponent's monsters. If that monster attacks, negate the attack. Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK and gain the same amount of Life Points.

* * *

Original Cards

Lightspeed Revelation; Trap; Flip one of your set monsters on the field into face-up defense mode. If it is has a flip effect, it is immediately activated.

Level Accelerator; Spell; Pay 1000 lifepoints. Select 1 "LV" monster on the field. When it special summons a monster by its effect, you may then tribute that monster to special summon the "LV" monster mentioned in its effect (ignoring summoning conditions).

Dark Sanctuary; Field Spell; This card can only be activated when your "Dark Necrofear" is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle or by your opponent's card effect. Negate "Dark Necrofear's" effect. If that "Dark Necrofear" is removed from your graveyard, destroy this card. During the end of each of your Main Phase 1s, you must tribute a monster (this is not optional). If you do not, this card is destroyed. At the start of each of your opponent's Battle Phases, select one of your opponent's monsters. If that monster attacks, negate the attack. Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK and gain the same amount of Life Points.

Malice Mannequin; level 2; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 500/400; If this card is tributed for the cost or effect of a Field Spell, special summon this card during your next standby phase.

Mach Swordsman; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1700/1200; You may halve this card's ATK until the end of the turn to let this card attack twice during the battle phase. Once in the duel when this card would be destroyed in battle you may keep this card on the field.

Celebration of Creation; Trap; If your opponent special summons a monster, your opponent's turn immediately ends.

* * *

_Next Time: Reaper of the Cards_


	20. Reaper of the Cards

_"Wait Sam!" Chris yelled. "If we both surrender at the same time the duel will be a draw, and we will both come out unharmed! On three, okay?"_

_"Okay," Sam agreed._

_"One…"_

_Dark Necrofear completed charging its energy ball._

_"Two…"_

_Dark Necrofear launched the black energy at Chris._

_"Three!" Chris yelled as the attack was about to hit him and both duelists' hands raced for their decks._

_However, despite the two duelists' agreement, only one hand connected; the other stopped halfway._

_There was no draw; one duelist had surrendered._

* * *

I'm back, everyone! Yay!! 

**Writer of Fate: **Thanks for the compliment

**Katoma: **Dun worry... I think that was the biggest cliffie in the fic... there mighnt be another one just as bad, but it's not for a while...

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Yes, I am evil going on hiatus right with the cliffie.. and yeah, Bakura used Dark Sanctuary. That's where I got the card from XD

**AsukaTenjoin: **Lol... this plot is really just a sub-arc part of the main Bakura Plot... which takes place during the rest of the fic. Hm... I still need to figure out when Bakura explains what he's trying to do XD

**ForensicDuelist: **_Now _I'm doing with cliffies. And it's not really that obvious... Chris could be trying to trick Sam, and Sam could have not really changed...

**Kyoda: **As I believe I just stated, yes, it is mean. Oh well, cliffie is being resolved now!

On with the fic!! RER!!

* * *

Chapter 20: Reaper of the Cards

The dark mist of the Shadow Realm had disappeared, but Dark Necrofear's attack had caused a dust cloud to appear. When the dust had cleared, Sam was standing in front of a collapsed Chris, with a triumphant smirk on his face.

_Sam: 6550; Chris: 0_

"That's what you get for trying to trick me," Sam said. "You didn't mean any of that stuff you said. You were just trying to get me to surrender so you wouldn't lose your soul. It was just one of your cheap tricks. And now that I've won, I believe this is mine." Sam reached down for the Millennium Puzzle, but it began to glow. "What the…?" Sam asked aloud.

When the glowing had subsided, Chris began to stir. He opened his eyes and stood up.

"Chris…?" Sam murmured.

"Yes," The boy responded after a pause. "You may call me that."

"What do you mean 'you may call me that'?" Sam asked. "Does that mean you're not Chris? Because if you're not, I don't want to call you that."

"No, I am not Chris," He sighed. His voice sounded like Chris', only slightly deeper. "If you do not want to call me Chris, then you may call me… Meta."

"Meta? That's an interesting name," Sam snorted. "So where's Chris, anyway?"

"You should know," Meta said. "He did surrender while dueling you."

"He did not!" Sam burst. "He was only trying to get me to surrender so he would win! I saw Dark Necrofear's attack complete!"

"Dark Necrofear's attack may have completed, but it takes a moment after the duel ends for the holograms to shut off," Meta explained. "So while it looked like the attack completed and Chris lost through the attack, in reality he surrendered."

"N-no!" Sam yelled. "You're lying! He tried to trick me!"

"If you don't believe me, then check your PDA," Meta simply responded.

Sam took his PDA out of his pocket, not taking his eyes off Meta, and checked the "Recent Duels" section. And there it was, at the top of the list: "VS Christopher Gold. Victory by forfeit."

"Y-you mean…" Sam stammered. "H-he actually trusted me? He actually believed that I would surrender with him?" Sam finally realized what exactly he had done, and was truly sorry.

"That's right," Meta sternly said. "And you let him down."

"So I sent Chris to the shadows…" Sam sadly said. "But now you're taking his place. Who are you, anyway?"

"First of all, I am only taking Chris' place until you bring him back," Meta stated. "And Chris will tell you who I am when he feels comfortable about it."

"I can bring him back?" Sam asked. "How?"

"You can figure that out for yourself," Meta said. "And if you tell anyone, except anyone who is helping you bring back Chris, about Bakura, the shadows, or myself, you shall soon wish you hadn't."

"Okay…. Where do I start?"

"Figure that out for yourself, too," Meta replied. "I'm sure you can find some resources online or some people in the academy who know something about the shadows. Good-bye," Meta said as he walked out of the dorm and headed to Chris' next class.

Sam just stood there. He had sent his best friend to the shadows for no reason. "I have to get them back," He murmured to himself. He went to his computer and began searching the internet. Sam didn't care that he would be missing his classes; a few days of class were nothing compared to his friend's life.

After a few hours of searching, he had found nothing. "There's no information," Sam told himself. "Nothing… nothing on Shadow Games, the Shadow Realm… Bakura… there's just no information! How can I get Chris back?!

"Of course, there might be some people here who know about the Shadow Realm…. Wait that's it!"

Shadow… 

"Shadow must know about the Shadow Realm! I mean, it's his name!" Sam convinced himself. He got his PDA and began to write a message to Shadow. "Of course, Shadow probably gets many messages each day… why would he look at mine over someone else's? He probably just deletes messages from people he doesn't know. Well, Chris is kind of friendly with Sachi… if he gets my message, maybe he can tell Shadow not to just discard my message! And while I'm at it, I might as well also message Brainiac…

"There," Sam said, sending his message to the top three duelists of the academy. "I hope they get my message. If they don't… I don't know what I can do."

Sam waited the rest of the day, but received no reply. When Meta came back to the dorm room he completely ignored Sam, acting as if he wasn't there.

That night Sam went to bed, and when he woke the next morning Meta was gone. He walked into the foyer, and a large book was resting on the table. It was an old, leather-bound book. In elegant gold text on the top of the book, it simply read "The Shadows". Also, a small blue note was resting on the book. All it said was "Return to 648O when finished."

_The Shadows? Could this mean… _"Yes! They got my message!" Sam opened the book, and immediately began leafing through the pages. "All this… all this information on the shadows! But still… there's so much… it will be difficult finding the information I need in all of these pages."

Sam did not go to classes that day, either. He spent the entire day looking through _The Shadows_. He frantically took notes, trying to figure out how to rescue his friends. Sam soon discovered that _The Shadows _was not written for some to just pick up and use; most of it was mindless jargon. The author obviously hid the real information within the pages so only the worthy and intelligent would be able to harness the power of darkness.

By the time night came, Sam thought he had found how to get Chris back. And he had a plan to use that knowledge, too.

Meta went to bed, but Sam only pretended to go to sleep. Near midnight, Sam got out of bed and began to drag Chris' body out of the dorm room, and then down the hall. Sam was wearing his Dark Assailant costume so it would be harder to see him, but this time he was carrying his normal spellcaster deck.

However, taking Chris' body awoke Meta. _What is Sam doing? Why is he dragging me? _Meta then noticed a satchel Sam was carrying. _What is in that bag? What he lying before, and is he going to try to send me to the shadows, too? Of course, he could just be trying to bring Chris back… I'll have to wait and see._

Sam carried Chris to the Ra Arena just outside the Ra Dorm; it was like the Duel Coliseum, but much smaller. By the time he got into the Arena, he was completely out of breath and exhausted, but forced his body to continue. He lay Chris down on the ground, and put down his satchel. He opened it and took out a piece of white chalk, a flashlight, and _The Shadows_. He opened _The Shadows _to a bookmarked page, and used the flashlight to look at the diagrams.

Sam drew a circle around Chris with the chalk. He then added some other lines and symbols to mirror to picture in his book. Sam then drew a similar circle on the other end of the arena. He stood inside the circle and went to another bookmarked page. "All I should need to do is read this chant, and then Chris should come back. I hope this works…"

_He must be trying to bring back Chris! _Yami realized. He retreated back into the Millennium Puzzle; Yami had no idea what would happen if Sam tried to return Chris' soul to Chris' body while Yami was in control.

"_Imo asklan sojo khan. Imo asklan sojo khan. Imo asklan sojo khan. Imo asklan sojo khan…"_

The darkness of the night faded into the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Once the mist had fully surrounded Sam's view, he stopped chanting. _Did I perform the ritual right? Is this correct?_

Then Sam noticed Chris. He was sprawled on the floor in the same position, but appeared a few years older. A few more moments later, Chris appeared a few more years older.

"Chris… he's… he's aging! Oh no!" Sam tried to run forward, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He looked down and saw the circle he had drawn around himself, but in black. He was trapped within this tiny cell, and he watched Chris old. By now Chris was an old man; his hair turned gray, and then snow white. "I… I failed…."

Once it seemed Chris could not grow any older, he began to rot. His flesh, muscle and organs decayed until only his skeleton remained.

"Chris… Chris is dead," Sam said to himself, horrified. "Have I killed Chris, and now am I burdened by taking his place in the Shadow Realm?" Sam began to tremble. "Am I going to spend the rest of eternity in the Shadow Realm myself?" Sam wondered.

Sam looked at Chris again, and to Sam's surprise a black shadow covering the bottom half of Chris' body, advancing to Chris' head. "Now what's going on?" Sam asked. "Are the shadows going to revive Chris just so I can watch him perish again?"

The shadow covered Chris, and then rose so the skeleton was upright. Although the hood of the black cloak covered the head, feet and body of the skeleton, Sam could still see the bony hands. "C-Chris?" Sam murmured.

"I am the Reaper of the Cards," The cloaked figure said in a monotone voice. "Is this what you desire?" He asked as a duel monsters card materialized in his hands. It looked like a normal monster card, except it had no text, and the art was a picture of Chris.

"Yes! That's what I want!" Sam immediately shouted.

"Then you shall have to prove yourself to gain what you desire," Reaper said as he put the card back into his cloak. "What do you wager?" He asked as a strange duel disk appeared on his arm. It reminded Sam of a scythe.

_Well, he probably wants something rare and important, so _"I wager my Dark Magician card!" Sam shouted.

"What do you wager?" Reaper reiterated, ignoring Sam.

"I told you," Sam said. "I'm wagering my Dark Magician card!"

"All wagers must have an equal or greater value than that which you desire," Reaper explained.

_Equal or greater? _Sam thought. _What I want is Chris' soul. But that probably means…. _Sam sighed. _I have to risk it. _"I wager… my soul," Sam said quietly.

"Then let the duel commence," Reaper stated as a duel disk appeared on Sam's arm.

_Sam: 4000; Reaper: 4000_

Sam immediately took his opening hand as his deck appeared in the deck slot, and Reaper did the same(5).

"You are the challenger. You may go first," Reaper stated.

"Okay, thanks!" Sam shouted, drawing a card(6). Sam took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. He looked down at his hand, and his eyes widened. "Hey! These aren't my cards!"

"Your cards reflect your heart."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "These cards don't reflect my heart!"

"Your cards reflect your heart," Reaper repeated, keeping his monotone voice.

"Whatever," Sam said. "I'll just beat you with this deck anyway, even if it doesn't reflect my heart!

"Since I don't know what's in my deck, I'll take a look at it with my Foolish Burial(5), so all I need to do is send a monster from my deck to the graveyard," Sam explained as he began to look through his new deck. "This deck definitely isn't me!" Sam exclaimed as he looked through the deck. "Anyway, I'll choose to send Fallen Angel Nicholas(1800/1100) to the graveyard. Then I'll summon Fallen Angel Dante(4;1700/1200) and end my turn." A women with gray wings and small horns appeared in front of Sam. She had a simple purple dress help up by a red sash. "Your move."

"Draw(6)," Reaper plainly said. "I summon Spirit Reaper(5;300/200) and equip it with Cursed Immortality(4)."

"Ha!" Sam laughed. "Since you targeted Spirit Reaper with your equip spell, Spirit Reaper will now be destroyed!" Spirit Reaper gained a dark aura, but remained on the field.

"A monster equipped with Cursed Immorality is not destroyed by card effects," Reaper explained. "Including its own; this makes Spirit Reaper virtually indestructible. I set a trap(3) and end my turn."

"Draw(5)!" Sam yelled. "The effect of Fallen Angel Nicholas now activates!" A transparent angel with gray wings, long black hair, and a black trench coat floated out of Sam's graveyard. He took a knife out of his coat, threw it at Reaper, and then disappeared.

_Sam: 4000; Reaper: 3700_

_Since Spirit Reaper is in defense mode, _Sam thought, _I can summon another monster and inflict a lot of damage to Reaper! Of course, since Spirit Reaper has a low attack, I can also use it to destroy my own monsters with little damage… I'll take advantage of that now, and deal damage later. _"First I summon Fallen Angel Casper(4;0/600)!" Another person with gray wings and horns appeared on Sam's field. He had dark skin and a white robe. "Now, Casper, attack!" The man flew forward, but Spirit Reaper destroyed Casper with its scythe before it had a chance to do anything.

_Sam: 3700; Reaper: 3700_

"Now Dante, it's your turn!" Dante took out a sword, flew across the field and slashed at Spirit Reaper. However, Reaper's lifepoints remained the same.

"I play Spirit Barrier," Reaper said, keeping his voice emotionless. "As long as I control Spirit Reaper I take no battle damage."

"I play Fallen Curse(2), and I'll set the rest of my hand(0) to end my turn," Sam growled.

"Draw(4)," Reaper unenthusiastically said again.

"Because I have Fallen Curse," Sam explained, "Casper and Nicholas activate, letting me draw a card(1) and dealing you damage."

_Sam: 3700; Reaper: 3400_

Reaper continued with his turn. "I discard two cards from my hand(2) to play Dark Deal – Greed(1), so I draw 3 cards(4). I then remove those cards from play to play Dark Deal – Death(3), which destroys your Fallen Angel." A dark, ethereal hand reached out of Sam's graveyard and sucked Dante in. "Now Spirit Reaper attacks you directly, which will cause you to lose the card in your hand."

"Not so fast!" Sam countered. "I activate Dark Hope to special summon Fallen Angel Balthasar(100/500) from my deck! I can also activate Gray Feather(0) to destroy your Cursed Immortality!"

"Then Spirit Reaper will attack Balthasar, dealing you 200 points of damage."

"Well, I have another trap," Sam smirked. "It's called Gray Wing Barrier, and will negate the damage! And now since I have three Fallen Angels in my graveyard—Caper, Dante, and Nicholas—Gray Wing Barrier gains three counters!" Spirit Reaper destroyed Balthasar, but stopped there. Then a small pile of three gray feathers appeared in front of Sam.

"Since you destroyed it, I shall activate another Cursed Immortality(2)," Reaper said, concluding his turn.

"It's my turn, so I draw(1), and now my Fallen Angels activate!" Sam yelled as his four monsters floated out of his graveyard. "Nicholas deals you damage, Dante decreases your monster's attack by 200, Casper lets me draw a card(2), and Balthasar gives me a Fallen Angel Token(0/0)." The Fallen Angel Token was a strange, gray humanoid form with gray wings.

_Sam: 3700; Reaper: 3100_

_Balthasar's tokens and Gray Wing Barrier can protect me for a few turns, but I should still build up my defenses a bit more, _Sam thought. "I set a trap(1) and end."

"I draw(3)," Reaper said as the Fallen Angels activated again; Sam drew(2), gained a second token, Spirit Reaper's attack decreased to 0, and Nicholas threw another knife at Reaper.

_Sam: 3700; Reaper: 2800_

_I've built up a pretty good defense, _thought Sam, _And maybe if I stall a bit longer I'll be able to defeat Reaper with Nicholas' effect!_

"For my turn I summon Grave Reaper(2;1300/1500)," Reaper declared. A medium-sized skeleton in a black cloak rose from the darkness in front of Reaper. "I now activate Grave Reaper's effect; by forfeiting its attack, I can remove Dante and Casper from play." Grave Reaper reached out a hand made of bone towards Sam's graveyard. It pulled out Fallen Angel Dante and Casper, and then the cards disappeared into the darkness.

_So much for that plan, _Sam sighed. _He'll remove Nicholas from play next turn._

"Your move."

"I draw my card(2), and my two remaining angels activate." A third token appeared, and Nicholas attacked Reaper. "I pass," Sam sighed.

_Sam: 3700; Reaper: 2500_

"Draw(3)," Reaper blandly said as a fourth token appeared and Reaper's was attacked yet again.

_Sam: 3700; Reaper: 2200_

Reaper continued with his turn, "Grave Reaper activates, removing your last two angels from play. Then I summon Reaper of Souls(2;1000+800/1200), who gains 200 attack for each of your removed monsters, giving him a total of 1800 attack." A new Reaper appeared on the field; Sam's four Fallen Angels appeared and were absorbed into its scythe. "I then play Graceful Charity(1), drawing 3 cards(4) and then discarding 2(2). I can then remove the two monsters I discarded form play to activate Dark Deal – Plague(1)."

Reaper's spell card appeared, and a dark fog began to seep out of the holographic card. It surrounded Sam's four Fallen Angel Tokens, which began coughing until they collapsed onto the invisible ground and disappeared.

"Finally I play Card of Demise(0) to draw 5 cards(5)," Reaper said, completely refilling his hand. "I activate Summoning Death(4), tributing Grave Reaper to summon myself: Reaper of the Cards(3;1380/1930)." Grave Reaper disappeared, and Reaper moved forward to take Grave Reaper's place. "I equip Spirit Reaper with Unholy Power(2), increase its attack back to its original 300. "Now my three monsters will attack."

Spirit Reaper, whose aura was almost doubled, Reaper of Souls, and Reaper of the Cards, whose duel disk temporarily turned into a scythe, each moved forward and swung their scythe, taking away the three feathers of Gray Wing Barrier that protected Sam. "I end my turn with a set trap(1)."

_Please, _Sam thought, _This isn't my deck, and it doesn't represent me, but please give me something that will help me win! If you don't, my friend may be lost forever… _Sam drew(3), and immediately played his card(2). "I activate Fallen Treasure, so now we each draw two cards, but any monsters among them are discarded!"

Reaper picked up two cards(3), and showed them to Sam. They were both reaper monsters Sam didn't recognize, and Reaper slid them into the graveyard(1). Sam then drew two cards(4), and showed them to his opponent. "I drew Card of Sanctity and Fallen Angel Caroline(1800/1000), so I discard Caroline(3), but then I activate Card of Sanctity(6)! Next I activate Premature Burial(5) to special summon back Caroline."

_Sam: 2900; Sam: 2200_

"Now that I control Fallen Angel Caroline, I activate Falling(4) to take control of your Reaper of the Cards!" Reaper of the Cards retreated behind his monsters, and then a transparent version of himself appeared on Sam's field. "Next, I tribute my two monsters to summon Fallen Angel Leo(3;2700/2050)!" Sam's two monsters disappeared, and in their place appeared a boy with short brown hair wearing black slacks, a white shirt, and a long black coat. "Now attack and destroy Reaper of Souls!" From under his coat the angel drew a sword with a golden hilt in the shape of a winged lion. He flew forward with his sword raised and slashed downward at cloaked figure.

"Activate trap, Death's Fate," Reaper chained. A sheet of black rose out from behind Leo and covered him. A scythe appeared in Leo's hands, and he moved over to Reaper's field. "Since you destroyed Reaper of Souls, Fallen Angel Leo must now take its place, and I gain control of Leo. The monster that was previously Fallen Angel Leo now mirrors Reaper of Souls in all aspects except attack, defense, and effect."

_My Fallen Angels were doing fine until he summoned Grave Reaper, _Sam angrily thought. _And just when I'm about to make a comeback, he takes away my key monster! Well, at least I still have this… _"I also end my turn with a set trap(2)."

"Draw(7)," Reaper said as Fallen Angel Caroline appeared.

"You must now discard a card from your hand," Sam explained.

"Very well," Reaper said as he selected a card and slid it into his graveyard(6). "Reaper of Souls will attack your lifepoints directly. And to ensure you do not use your set trap I use Dark Deal – Lock(5)." 'Reaper of Souls' floated forward and slashed at Sam with his new scythe.

_Sam: 200; Reaper: 2200_

"I set another trap(4) and end my turn."

_He must be worried about my set trap. Otherwise he would have attacked with Spirit Reaper and defeated me, _Sam thought as he drew(3). He looked at his newly drawn card for a moment. _Hey… this is a really good card! And if I use it correctly, I might just be able to win this! _"I set another trap(2) and end my turn."

"I draw(5)," Reaper declared. "Now Reaper of Souls attacks your lifepoints directly again."

"I chain Mirror Force!" Sam immediately played. "You might have avoided it last turn, but now you're out of luck!" Leo burst into pixels, and was sent to Sam's graveyard.

"I activate Soul Release(4)," Reaper played. A beautiful blue and green woman appeared in front of Sam. She pulled Fallen Angel Caroline, Fallen Angel Leo, Card of Sanctity, Premature Burial, and Mirror Force from Sam's graveyard, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

_Why does he have to have so many removal cards? _Sam asked himself. _If he hadn't removed Leo from play I could have used his effect to get a strong monster, so I wouldn't have to worry about Spirit Reaper attacking me next turn. Plus, now my other set trap is useless…_

"I summon Mortal Reaper(3;1500/1500) and end my turn." Reaper's new monster appeared, in a black cloak with a scythe, like the rest of Reaper's monsters. However, unlike the others, his hands were made of flesh, not bone. Sam also thought he could faintly see a man's face underneath the hood of the cloak.

_Well, it's probably up to this draw… _Sam thought. He placed two fingers on top of his deck, and slid top card off(3). He looked at it and activated it(2), smiling. "I activate Pot of Greed, so now I can draw two cards! And if I get the right ones, then I'll be able to win this turn!"

"You will not win unless you realize your deck represents your heart," Reaper stated.

"If it will make you stop nagging me about that, then fine! This deck represents my heart," Sam unenthusiastically said as he drew one card(3). "Well, this card will definitely help! One more good card, and you're done!"

"You will not win unless you _sincerely _realize your deck represents your heart," Reaper reiterated.

Sam sighed. _Well, these Fallen Angels are pretty good, so I guess it's not that bad if my heart really is represented by this deck. Of course, that also means that my heart is impure, which isn't good. Then again, I guess it's kind of like me… They were angels, they were good… but I turned on my friends. I attacked Sarah and Chris twice…So I guess these cards to represent me… unfortunately… _Sam sadly drew his second card(4). _I don't recognize this card from when I used Foolish Burial. _Sam took a moment to read his new card.

"You know what?" Sam asked, surprisingly calm. "You're right; this deck does represent my heart. Just like during the night it is dark, my heart is in darkness; it is in the night. But just because I have fallen, does not mean I can redeem myself! I activate Burial from a Different Dimension(3), so now Fallen Angel Leo, Caroline, and Dante will return to my graveyard! Then I activate my set trap, Assault on Pearl Gates, to special summon those cards! Of course, I do have to pay half my lifepoints, but it's a small price to pay!" Sam's three named rose onto his field. They seemed brighter and more optimistic than before.

_Sam: 100; Reaper: 2200_

"Assault on Pearl Gates also lets your Fallen Angels attack me directly," Reaper finished for Sam. "However, since I have Spirit Barrier all damage will be reduced to 0. Also, your three monsters will be removed from play at the end of this turn, leaving you open to attacks."

"Not necessarily," Sam slyly replied. "You see, like the night turns to light with the coming of dawn, my heart shall too! I tribute Fallen Angel Leo, Fallen Angel Caroline, and Fallen Angel Dante to special summon the Angel of the Dawn(2;2500/2200!)!"

In the distance of the Shadow Realm, behind Sam, a small light appeared. It rose and grew brighter, like the sun at dawn. However, this light kept on growing bigger and brighter. It kept on growing until Sam was completely blinded by the light. And then everything turned black.

_Sam: 100; Reaper: 0_

Sam slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his back in Ra Arena. A small ray of light was peaking over the top edge of the arena, indicating it was dawn. Chris was on the other end of the arena, in the chalk circle, in the exact same position as when Sam had started the ritual. "Chris… is he okay? Chris, are you okay?!" Sam yelled, getting up and running to Chris.

He kneeled by Chris' side, shaking him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Chris slowly answered, opening his eyes just as slowly. "I g-guess that simultaneous forfeit trick worked, even if I fainted."

"Not exactly," Sam sadly sighed.

"What do you mean?" Chris inquired, sitting up. "We're both here, and we're both okay, right?"

"Well, now we are, but…" Sam hesitated. "But at first, I didn't believe you. While you forfeited, I didn't, and you lost your soul. But I got you back! I went to the Shadow Realm and dueled the Reaper of the Cards and got your soul back!"

'_Yami, is this true?' _Chris asked.

_'Well, I know that he didn't forfeit the duel, and that he somehow got your soul back. But I don't know exactly how he did it… He probably is telling the truth, though.'_

"Well then, thanks… I guess," Chris said. "I guess that means you're okay now. But what about Sarah? Did you get her soul back too?"

"No," Sam admitted, and then he explained his duel with her to Chris. "So you see," Sam concluded, "She should be fine in a few days. And Chris, there was something really weird. When you didn't have your soul, some other thing was… was…"

"Was what?"

"Was using your body!" Sam blurted. "He called himself 'Meta'."

'_Meta?' _Chris asked, amused.

'_It was all I could think of,' _Yami explained.

"Do you know anything about him?" Sam asked.

"No," Chris lied.

"Well, he said you'd tell me who he was when you felt the time was right," Sam pointed out.

"Weird," Chris said. "Maybe I'll find out when the time is right, too!" Chris nervously laughed.

"Maybe," Sam obliviously said, not detecting the nervousness in Chris' voice.

"Well, now that I'm back, and since Sarah will be fine soon, we can focus on our real goal," Chris said, trying to avoid the subject of 'Meta'. "Stopping Bakura."

* * *

See? No cliffie! XD 

Oh, and in case you didn't notice, look at 'meta' backwards

Oh, and all of Sam's awesome fallen angel cards were made by Kuinra Shisa XDD (angel of the dawn not included; that was made by me)  
Which reminds me... if you're wondering how Sam won, look at Angel of the Dawn's effect; you should be able to figure it.

(After u've seen the next chapter name:) If anyone can guess the contract, i'll give them a very special prize XD (and believe me, it's a very difficult contract to guess)

* * *

Card of the Day

Assault on Pearl Gates  
Normal Trap  
Pay half of your Life Points. Special Summon as many of your monsters as possible from your graveyard that have "Fallen Angel" in their name to your side of the field. During this turn all monsters with "Fallen Angel" in their name can attack directly. During the End Phase, remove from the game all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.

* * *

Original Cards

Foolish Burial; Spell; Send 1 monster card from your deck to the graveyard. (Note: this is an OCG card)

Fallen Angel Nicholas; level 5; Fairy/Effect/DARK; 1800/1100; As long as this card is in your graveyard, your opponent loses 300 lifepoints during each of your standby phases.

Fallen Angel Dante; level 4; Fairy/Effect/DARK; 1700/1200; As long as this card is in your graveyard, put a "Fallen Counter" on one of your opponent's face-up monsters during each of your standby phases. For each "Fallen Counter" on a monster, that monster loses 200 ATK.

Cursed Immortality; Equip Spell; The equipped monster is not destroyed by card effects. The equipped monster must remain in attack mode.

Fallen Angel Casper; level 1; Fairy/Effect/DARK; 0/600; While this card is in your graveyard, during each of your Standby Phases, draw 1 card. This effect is only applied if this attack position monster is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle.

Fallen Curse; Continuous Spell; The effect of "Fallen Angel" monsters in the graveyard activate during both players' standby phases.

Dark Deal – Greed; Spell; Discard 2 "Reaper" monsters from your hand. Draw 3 cards.

Dark Deal – Death; Spell; Remove 2 "Reaper" monsters in your graveyard from play. Destroy 1 monster on the field.

Dark Hope; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks your lifepoints directly while you control no monsters. Special summon 1 "Fallen Angel" monster from your deck with 2000 or less ATK. You may then activate one normal spell card from your hand.

Fallen Angel Balthasar; level 1; Fairy/Effect/DARK; 100/500; While this card is in your graveyard, during each of your Standby Phases, special summon a "Fallen Angel Token" (Fairy-type/DARK/LEVEL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). This effect is only applied if this attack position monster is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle.

Gray Feather; Spell; You can only activate this card when you control a "Fallen Angel" monster. Destroy a spell or trap on the field.

Gray Wing Barrier; Continuous Trap; You can only activate this card when you would take battle damage from a battle involving your "Fallen Angel" monster. Put a number of "Gray Wing Counters" on this card equal to the number of "Fallen Angel" monsters in your graveyard. Whenever you would take battle damage, you may remove a "Gray Wing Counter" from this card to negate the damage. If this card has no "Gray Wing Counters" on it, this card is destroyed.

Grave Reaper; level 3; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 1300/1500; Once per turn, instead of this card attacking, you may remove 2 monsters on your opponent's graveyard from play.

Reaper of Souls; level 4; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 1000/1200; A monster destroyed in battle by this card is removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard. Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each of your opponent's monster cards removed from play by a "Reaper" card effect.

Dark Deal – Plague; Spell; Remove 2 "Reaper" monsters in your graveyard from play. Destroy all non-zombie-type monsters on the field.

Card of Demise; Spell; Draw 5 cards. During your 5th standby phase after activation, discard your hand to the graveyard.

Summoning Death; Spell; Normal summon 1 "Reaper" monster from your hand.

Unholy Power; Equip Spell; Only equip to a DARK monster. Increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 400.

Fallen Treasure; Spell; Both players draw 2 cards. Any monsters among them are discarded to the graveyard.

Card of Sanctity; Spell; Both players draw until both hold 6 cards in their hand.

Fallen Angel Caroline; level 4; Fairy/Effect/DARK; 1800/1000; While this card is in your graveyard, during each of your Standby Phases, if your opponent has more than 5 cards in their hand, they must select 1 card from their hand and discard it.

Falling; Equip Spell; Equip only to your opponent's monster. Gain control of the equipped monster. If you don't control a "Fallen Angel" monster, this card is destroyed.

Fallen Angel Leo; level 8; Fairy/Effect/DARK; 2700/2050; Whenever a "Fallen Angel" monster in your graveyard activates its effect, it activates twice. While this card is in your graveyard, during each of your Standby Phases, you may return 1 card in your hand to your deck to add one "Fallen Angel" monster in your deck to your hand.

Death's Fate; Trap; Activate only when a "Reaper" monster is destroyed as a result of battle. Gain control of the monster that destroyed the "Reaper" monster. Then that monster's name, type, attribute, and level become that of the destroyed "Reaper" monster.

Dark Deal – Lock; Quick-Play Spell; Only activate when a "Reaper" monster attacks. Your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the damage step.

Mortal Reaper; level 4; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 1500/1500; This card's effect only applies while this card is in attack mode. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card would battle with a monster with an ATK less than this card's original ATK, destroy the opposing monster without applying battle damage. If this card would battle with a monster with an ATK equal to or higher than this card's original ATK, immediately destroy this monster without applying battle damage.

Assault on Pearl Gates; Trap; Pay half of your Life Points. Special Summon as many of your monsters as possible from your graveyard that have "Fallen Angel" in their name on your side of the field. During this turn all monsters with "Fallen Angel" in their name can attack directly. During the End Phase, remove from the game all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect.

Angel of the Dawn; level 8; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 2500/2200; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by tributing 3 DARK Fairy-type monsters. When this card is summoned in that way, flip all set cards on your opponent's field face-up (flip effects are not activated at this time). Destroy all DARK monsters and trap cards, and then return all cards to their original positions.

* * *

_Next Time: Fullfillment of the Contract_


	21. Fulfillment of the Contract

Well, I was waiting for 2 of my friends to review before I posted this up, but since alch and kyoda reviewed, I'll just go ahead and post this...

**Dueler King: **Uhm... yeah... I will... thx for the review:-)

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Yes, pretty much everything now has to do with Bakura...

**kyoda: **I know, the Fallen Angels are uber!! I just wish I could have used more of them :S And the way I'm naming my chapters? I stole that idea from someone who I think stole that idea from someone else, and that idea has also been stolen from me :-)

and add this story to ur alerts already!!

**ForensicDuelist4137: **HA!! I was right, and you were wrong! (goes to completely rub it in ur face on XC) Anyhoo, no, it's not bringing back Zorc... you need to take it by the chapter name, not it's effect.

**Katoma: **OO wierd review... thx... i guess...

Well, no one got it, but it was pretty hard. Anyhoo, this chapter and the next chapter are short... just a warning! (although they are very crucial to the plot)

* * *

Chapter 21: Fulfillment of the Contract

It had been a few months since Bakura appeared, and the incident with Sam.

'_It's finally time!' _Chris exclaimed to Yami as he walked out of his last class of the day.

'_Yes, I'm sure you're excited about this,' _Yami said.

'_Of course!' _Chris walked back to his dorm room and went in. Sarah and Sam were already there.

"And so—Oh hi Chris!" Sarah greeted, stopping her conversation with Sam mid-sentence. She still hadn't completely forgiven Sam. "Are you ready?"

"Of course!" Chris laughed.

"I am too!" Sam said.

"I am three!" Kengake replied, walking through the door Chris had forgotten to close. "Winter vacation is finally here! One whole work-free week!"

"So, what are you guys doing?" Sarah asked as they all sat down. She got out a bag, and took some snacks out of them.

"I, um, haven't really thought about it," Chris replied. "I haven't made any plans to go back to one of my parents' houses, so I'll probably stay here. I bet it's going to be so boring," Chris sighed.

"No, not necessarily," Sarah explained. "You see, the academy has a few special vacation-resort spots that are only open on the vacation weeks. One of them in the sub-arctic climate, another on the tropical beach, a third in the rainforest climate, and the last one is in the Cathedral, and that one is really just for dueling."

"Really? That sounds awesome! Vacation is going to be great!" Chris exclaimed.

"Well, they have limited room," Sarah said. "Even if you try to sign up now, they might not have enough space left."

"What?!" Chris yelled. He frantically took out his PDA to try to sign up.

"Be sure to sign up for the Cathedral dueling class," Sarah told Chris. "You should make sure your deck ready. After all, midterms are the day we come back!"

"They are?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "You didn't know that?"

"No!" Chris responded.

"Do you know how it works?" Sarah asked. Chris shook his head. "Well, on that day, you get a random opponent at a random time. You have to duel them, some of the academy staff decide how well you did, and then you get a grade on it. Of course, if you fail the midterm, then… you get kicked out of the academy."

"What?!" shouted Chris.

"Yep, so you'd better do well!" Sarah said. "Kengake, Sam, what are you two doing?"

"Those vacation spots the academy has seems pretty nice," Kengake said, "But I've already made plans to go home. Maybe next vacation."

"Same for me," Sam answered.

'_Do you think Bakura is going to do something over the break?' _Chris asked Yami.

_'I don't know. He hasn't done anything since Sam—we haven't even seen Manukan around—so I have no idea. For all I know he might have left Duel Academy. Of course, I doubt this, since he's probably after the Millennium Items. Otherwise he wouldn't have attacked me and Sarah. We'll just have to wait and see.'_

'_Do you think I should tell Sarah, Sam, and Kengake about you and Bakura?'_

'_Not yet,' _Yami answered. _'We should wait until he does something else. We have to make sure we tell them at the right time.'_

'_Yes,' _Chris agreed. _'I just hope that if we do that, we don't tell them too late…'_

"As for me, I'm going to say in some of the va—" Sarah was cut off as her PDA began beeping. She took it out, and stared at it for a few moments. "Oh, sorry. I don't think I'll be able to stay here during the break. Something just came up, and I need to leave immediately," Sarah apologized. She got up and walked out of the dorm room, leaving the trio of boys confused.

* * *

Earlier in the day, Bakura was pondering in his room. "What shall I do?" He asked aloud. "I need all the Millennium Items, and I only have my ring. The puzzle is in the possession of Atem, and the necklace in the protection of Atem. Casatos has the Millennium Eye—it should be as easy to take that from him as it was to take it from Pegasus—but I have no idea where the other three items are. 

"Then again, maybe I do have some idea. I may need to pull some strings, but it should all work out," Bakura chuckled.

* * *

Bakura walked out of his Ra dorm, and outside was a jet plane, as he had planned. _Perfect, _he thought. He boarded the plane, and in a few minutes the plane took off. 

Because of the improved technology, it did not take much time for Bakura to reach his destination. He stepped out of the plane and observed the desert landscape. "Oh, Egypt. I've missed you so. I'll be back in about an hour," Bakura told the pilot of the plane. He checked a small mechanical device, and began walking through the desert. After walking through the desert for several minutes, he reached an old set of stairs that lead down underground.

He walked down the stairs, calling out, "Hello? Is anyone home?" He walked through some of the old, stone rooms. Nobody was there. _Well, if they won't come out, I'll make them come out._

He navigated through the rooms, until he came to his destination. "Here we are," Bakura said as he began to walk into the room.

"Stop!" A man called out. He stepped out from behind the doorway of the room, blocking Bakura's path. He had dark skin, like Sarah's, dark hair, and plain white cloth clothes. A woman and two children also stepped out from behind the doorway, but stayed behind the man. One of the children was obviously older than the other.

"The Ishtar family," Bakura smiled. "I've been wondering when I'd meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, that belongs to me." Bakura pointed past the man into the room. On the far end of the room were two stone pedestals. One was empty, but the other had the Millennium Rod.

"No, that belongs to us!" The man said. "Besides, you don't truly own it. You won't be able to use its power."

"Actually, one of your clan promised me that Rod," Bakura explained. "I am the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, and 5000 years ago your ancestor, Marik Ishtar, promised me his Millennium Rod if I helped him with his plans. I helped him, but I never received the Rod. Therefore, it belongs to me."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" The man asked. "Besides, if you want the Rod, you'll have to go through me, and the rest of my family." The man's duel disk unfolded. It was designed to look like it was made of sand.

"If you insist," Bakura agreed. "But I don't have time to deal with each of you. How about I just duel you all at the same time?"

"Fine, it will just make things easier," The man said.

"My point exactly," Bakura agreed.

The woman and children's duel disks unfolded. "My name is Ordos," The man explained. "My wife is Kara, my older son is Thar, and my younger son is Cholistan."

"And my name is Bakura! Let the duel begin!"

_Bakura: 4000; Thar: 4000; Kara: 4000; Ordos: 4000; Cholistan: 4000 _

"Since I am at an obvious disadvantage, I'll go first (6)," Bakura declared. "First I play Graceful Charity (5). I will now draw three cards (8), and then discard two (6). The cards I choose to discard are Headless Knight (1450/1700) and Necro Candle (500/1200). Since Necro Candle was discarded, I can send the other two copies in my deck to the graveyard. Next I play Trap Booster (5), discarding The Portrait's Secret (4;1500/1200) to activate Destiny Board (3) from my hand!"

"Destiny Board?" Kara gasped.

"What is it, my dear?" Ordos asked.

"I… I think I know that card," Kara explained as a spirit holding a "D" appeared on Bakura's field. "At the end of each of the opponent's turn, a new letter of the message appears. Once the message is complete, the user of Destiny Board wins the duel."

_That must be his strategy!_ Ordos realized. "Kara, how many letters are in the message?"

"Excluding the D, there are four," Kara answered. "The message spells 'Death'."

"So a new letter will appear at the end of Choli's turns?" Thar asked.

"No, child," Bakura laughed. "A letter will appear at the end of each of your family members' turns!"

"Wait," Order thought aloud. "If there are four letters, and four of us, then—"

"Then each of you only has one turn to defeat me!" Bakura laughed. "And I'll think I'll make your job a bit harder by removing The Portrait's Secret, Headless Knight, and two Necro Candle from play to special summon D.E.A.T.H. – Death (2;2900+200/2450)! As long as I control Death, card effects cannot destroy Destiny Board and its Spirit Messages! Plus, Death grows stronger for each Spirit Message I have. All right Thar, you can make your first—and last—move."

"O-okay. D-draw (6)," Thar weakly declared. "I set a monster (5) and a trap (4) and end my turn. Sorry." An E appeared on Bakura's field, and Death's attack increased to 3300.

"It's okay, honey," Kara soothed, drawing a card (6). "I activate Terraforming (5), so I can use Necrovalley from my deck!" The room transformed from an old, stone room, into a giant, dark valley. The five duelists were on a small cliff, suspended above the valley. "Then I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder (4;1400+500/1200+500) and end my turn!" An A appeared, spelling "DEA".

"Then it's my turn (6)," Ordos declared. "I shall also activate Graceful Charity (5), so I draw three cards (8) and discard two (6). Also, like you again, I shall play Trap Booster (5), discarding a card (4) to play Rite of Spirit (3), summoning Gravekeeper's Assailant (1500+500/1500+500), who I discarded for Graceful Charity. Then I tribute my Assailant to summon Gravekeeper's Chief (2;1900+500/1200+500), who summons back Assailant!"

"You are a very powerful duelist," Bakura observed. "Too bad you'll still lose. You might have actually been a challenge if you weren't held back by the rest of your family."

"My family doesn't hold me back," Ordos smirked. "My family makes me stronger! I activate Grave Save (1) so summon back Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (1500+500/1000+500) who I also discarded for Graceful Charity!"

_Bakura: 4000; Thar: 4000; Kara: 4000; Ordos: 3200; Cholistan: 4000_

"Now, this is my family!" Ordos declared. His three Gravekeeper's, along with Kara's, gathered together. Gravekeeper's Assailant also pulled down her hood, revealing her striking similarity to Kara. "Thar—Cannonholder, Cholistan—Spear Soldier, Kara—Assailant, and myself—the Chief. Each of these cards represent one of us, and together, we cannot be beaten." It was true; each monster bore a resemblance to the named family member.

"Don't tell me all that nonsense!" Bakura laughed. "Your monsters are simply tools, and together they are not any stronger, nor do they prove anything about you or your family!"

"We shall see," Ordos replied. "I have Mystical Space Typhoon in my hand," Ordos said, showing it to Choli and Bakura. "I'll set it (0) and end my turn. Cholistan, it's your turn. All you need to do is draw a card to destroy Death. Or, get _that card_." 'The card that represents your sister,' Ordos mouthed to Choli.

"Okay," Cholistan quietly said as the penultimate letter of Bakura's message appeared. "I'll try." Cholistan had nothing in his hand to destroy Death, so it would be up to this draw. _Please sister... help me... _He placed his tiny fingers on his deck, and picked up the top card (6). "I… I'm sorry," He said, tears welling on his eyes. "I… I end my t-turn."

"Yes!" Bakura exclaimed as "Death" was completed. "I told you you would not succeed!" Each of the letters swarmed around the Ishtar family, reducing their lifepoints to 0.

_Bakura: 4000; Thar: 0; Kara: 0; Ordos: 0; Cholistan: 0_

"And I think I'll take your souls, too," Bakura laughed as the Ishtar clan all fell to the floor. Bakura began to walk to the other end of the room to claim his prize.

"S-stop," Bakura heard Ordos weakly said. Bakura turned around and saw Ordos shakily standing up. "I will not let you do this."

"It's a bit too late for that, isn't it?" Bakura asked, picking up the Millennium Rod. "But I'll give you credit; not everyone can survive a Shadow Game."

"You may have defeated us, but the Rod still doesn't belong to you," Ordos stated. "You cannot use its powers!"

"Oh, then you shouldn't have any concerns of me sending your soul to the Shadow Realm with it," Bakura smiled as the Rod began to glow.

"What? You can use it?" Ordos asked, his eyes widening. He fought with all his will to keep his soul from being pulled out of his body.

"Of course," Bakura answered. "Did you actually think I would lie to you?"

"It doesn't matter if you defeat us," Ordos said. "I've called my daughter, and she will come here soon! She is more powerful than my family and myself put together, and you will not defeat her! She shall avenge us all!"

"You called her? Perfect," Bakura laughed. "Now I won't have to feign a message to her from you! I was hoping she'd come," Bakura smiled as Ordos finally fainted. "Yes, I shall get the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace, all in one day. I may be a bit late getting back to my pilot, but I'm sure it will all work out," Bakura assured himself.

"I await you, keeper of the Millennium Necklace… Sahara Ishtar."

* * *

See? Short, but important. Now that Bakura has the Millennium Rod, it will make my job so much easier... 

Oh, and Bakura gets a neat new strategy next time... don't miss it! XD

And in case anyone missed it, the contract was the contract between Marik and Bakura... I know they did that in the dub, but I'm not sure about the original..  
They made that deal, but then they just forgot about it. I made it actually contribute to the plot in some way!! (and just for the record, I did not remember that little 5-second scene where they made the deal because i have good memory... I just remember a bunch of short little stupid things, and that was one of them)

* * *

Card of the Day

Destiny Board  
Continuous Trap  
At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 "Spirit Message" card from your hand or your Deck face-up on the field. If it is from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. When "Spirit Message" cards "E", "A", "T", and "H" are all on your side of the field in their proper order, you are declared the winner. if any of your "Spirit Message" card or "Destiny Board" are removed from the field, all your "Spirit Message" cards are "Destiny Board" on the field are sent to your graveyard immediately.

* * *

Original Cards

Necro Candle; level 3; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 500/1200; When this card is discarded from your hand to the graveyard, send two "Necro Candle" from your deck to the graveyard. (this was made by Kuinra Shisha, along with Death)

Trap Booster; Spell; Discard 1 card from your hand. Activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

D.E.A.T.H. – Death; level 9; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 2900/2450; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 2 zombie-type monsters and 2 fiend-type monsters in your graveyard from play when "Destiny Board" is face-up on the field. This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Destiny Board" and "Spirit Message" card on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, card effects cannot destroy "Destiny Board" and "Spirit Message" cards.

Grave Save; Equip Spell; Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 "Gravekeeper" monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it on the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster. This card is unaffected by the effect of "Necrovalley".

* * *

_Next Time: Judgment of the Desert_


	22. Judgment of the Desert

Well, it's time for another chapter again... RER!

**kyoda: **o rly? Other ppls can have the items... and it's not good for the other ppls that Bakura has the rod, but it is good for me

**kiltgirl: **bleh... (long story)

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Well, yeah, it was easy. It was an OTK. I mean, how else do you expect Bakura to win against 4 ppl?

**Vyser Dragoon: **I know it's short, and this one is too, but they're important. And the cards get better this duel XD Oh, and if you could pm me Cain's Chaos cards from A Tortured Duelist, that would really help (i'm making a chaos duel soon)

**Razzle Dazzle Chick: **Uh... thanks? You reviewed chapter 1, but how much did you actual read?

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Yes, I need your permission to make a short chapter. lol. And Bakura was never possessing Sam... he's also been using Manukan's body. He just brainwashed Sam

**Katoma: **I think it is the wrong story... if it wasn't, then Bakura would be Chris' father. Chris' mother would be a mystical 5000 year old cow. Bakura would be a famous pro duelist. And a mhystical 5000 year old cow would also be a famous pro duelist. I don't think that's the case...

Well, chapter time! yay!

* * *

Chapter 22: Judgment of the Desert

After briefly talking with Casatos, Sarah was able to get one of Duel Academy's fastest airplanes. It did not take long for the plane to reach Egypt. The plane landed near the entrance to the Ishtar clan's home. Sarah jumped out of the plane and quickly descended down below the ground.

She prayed that her family was okay, and that Bakura was still there. She hurried to the room where she knew Bakura would be. She ran into that room and gasped. Her parents and brothers were collapsed on the floor: her mother and brothers near the doorway, and her father in front of Bakura. Bakura was on the far side of the room, sitting on the ground between the two stone pedestals, Millennium Ring around his neck and Millennium Rod in his hands.

"What have you done to my family?!" Sarah demanded.

"Oh, I simply sent their souls to the Shadow Realm, Sahara Ishtar," Bakura replied.

"Bring them back!"

"Oh, I'm not so sure I want to do that," Bakura said. He stood up and his duel disk unfolded. "I might need some convincing."

"I'm not here to play games with you, Bakura!" Sarah yelled.

"You'll play games with me if you want to save your family!" Bakura shouted back.

Sarah was silent for a moment, thinking things through. _Maybe I should use my Millennium Necklace… _She concentrated, tapping into her Necklace's power.

However, instead of a vision of the future, she saw a picture of Bakura. _'Sorry, but your Millennium Necklace won't help you out of this situation,' _he told her.

"If I duel you," Sarah calmly asked, "Will you bring back my family?"

"If you duel, I shall bring back your dad. He was the only competent one," Bakura told Sarah. "And if you win, I'll bring back your mother and brothers, too."

"Okay, I'll do it," Sarah sighed, her duel disk unfolding.

"Excellent!" Bakura smirked. "Of course, I would like to add just one more little condition: if I win, I get your Millennium Necklace. If you win, I'll give you back your Millennium Rod."

"I accept," Sarah said. "However, if we bet our Millennium Items, then we are not risking our souls!"

"But that takes all the fun out of it," Bakura moaned. "Oh well. I'm still taking this to the shadows," He said as the black smog began to seep into the room. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Of course," answered Sarah.

"Let's duel!"

_Sarah: 4000; Bakura: 4000_

"I'll start things off (6)!" Sarah declared. "And I'll start it off with Caravan (1000/1500)! I'll activate his effect, simply shuffling him into my deck (5). However, if I happen to draw him, then I can gain access to any card in my deck!"

"Interesting effect," Bakura commented. "However, I doubt you'll be able to draw that card."

"We'll see," Sarah replied. "I summon Sand Warrior (4;1800/1600)! I'll end my turn with a set trap (3)."

"What an unoriginal first move," Bakura said as he drew a card (6). "I summon Souls of the Forgotten (5;900/200) in defense mode. I set a trap of my own (4) and end my turn." The shadows gathered around in front of Bakura, forming several purple globs of the purple slime. The formless shapes had black mouths and small, glowing yellow eyes.

"What a weak monster," Sarah said as she drew (4). "I expected you to be stronger. Sand Warrior, attack Souls of the Forgotten!" Sarah's monster ran forward and destroyed Bakura's creature with ease. "End turn."

Bakura began his turn, drawing a card (5). "I set another card (4), and end my turn."

"That's it?" Sarah asked as she drew (5). _How did Bakura take down my entire family? He's weak. _"Sand Warrior, attack Bakura directly with Sand Scimitar!"

"Not so fast!" Bakura shouted. "I chain my Call of the Haunted, to summon back Souls of the Forgotten! I then chain Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out my other two Souls of the Forgotten! However, you get your other two Sand Warriors."

"Thanks, I didn't think you'd be this helpful," Sarah said as two more warriors materialized onto her field. The blob of souls also appeared on Bakura's field, but it was much larger than before. "Now, my three Sand Warriors, attack all of Bakura's monsters!"

"I don't think you want to do that," Bakura smirked.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Look closely," Bakura told Sarah, gesturing to his giant Souls of the Forgotten.

"Huh?" Sarah closely inspected Bakura's monsters. She gasped when she saw it; all the faces in Souls of the Forgotten were all the faces of her mother and brothers. "My… family…."

"That's right," Bakura laughed. "Destroy my monsters, and destroy your family forever!"

_If I attack, I'll get closer to defeating Bakura, but if I don't, I'll lose, and that means losing my necklace! _"Wait a second," Sarah realized. "Before when I destroyed your original Souls of the Forgotten, that had to be one of my family. So I destroyed them earlier, but they still came back! That means they'll be safe even if I destroy them!"

"How perceptive of you," Bakura congratulated. "I guess that means there isn't anything to stop your attacks."

"No, there isn't!" Sarah shouted as her monsters sprang into action. They slashed through Bakura's monster, and then each of them attacked Bakura once, cutting up his clothes. Sarah had to look away as the swords destroyed her family's faces.

_Sarah: 4000; Bakura: 1300_

"I'll end my turn with that," Sarah confidently said.

"Then I'll begin mine (5). "I set a monster (4) and end my turn."

"You really aren't that great, are you? I bet you just got lucky hands, and that's how you beat my family," Sarah said, drawing a card (6).

"No, your family just had no skill," Bakura smirked. "You'll see how good of a duelist I am soon."

"Sand Warrior, attack!" Sarah instantly commanded. One of the Sand Warriors rushed forward at Bakura's monster. It was revealed to be a black suit of armor. It had a sword in its sheath, for he was carrying a large shield in both his hands. Sand Warrior's sword could not penetrate through the black shield, which seemed to be made out of the same shadows as Souls of the Forgotten.

_Sarah: 2800; Bakura: 1300_

"See? I really am not such a bad duelist," Bakura smirked. "You didn't even see my Envoy of the Forgotten (0/0+3000) coming."

"I still have more than twice the number of lifepoints as you," spat Sarah. "But why does your monster have such high defense? It didn't need any tributes! Does it have a drawback?"

"Actually, it doesn't," Bakura explained. "You see, my Envoy gains 1000 defense for each Souls of the Forgotten in my graveyard, and since I have all three, he has 3000 defense."

"It may have high defense, but I'll destroy it anyway!" Sarah shouted as she ended her turn.

"Not necessarily," Bakura said as he began his turn (5). "If Envoy of the Forgotten would be destroyed, a Soul of the Forgotten is removed from play instead. I pass, so my turn is over."

"That's it?" Sarah asked as she drew (7).

"No, not really," Bakura laughed. Three dark spirits came out of Bakura's graveyard and began to float around Sarah's duel disk. Each one picked up a card from Sarah's deck, and then placed it in her graveyard. "During each of your turns, for each Souls of the Forgotten in my graveyard, you lose a card from your deck!"

_Hm… _Sarah thought, _I might be able to use Envoy of the Forgotten to my advantage. I still should try to get rid of it, though._ "I'm going to destroy your Envoy! I play Smashing Ground (6)!" Bakura's duel disk automatically transferred a Souls of the Forgotten to the removed from play zone, and Envoy of the Forgotten's shield shattered, his defense decreasing to 2000. "Next I play Desert's Fury (5), so I just have to discard a card (4) and two of my Sand Warriors can attack together with a power of 3600! So now, do so!" Two of Sarah's monsters rushed forward, simultaneously slashing through Envoy of the Forgotten's armor, revealing the purple robes underneath. Only his helmet remained.

"It seems you might actually destroy Envoy of the Forgotten," Bakura said. "Or at least reduce its defense to 0 and make it useless."

"Yes, I will!" Sarah shouted. "My final Sand Warrior, attack Envoy of the Forgotten!" The third Sand Warrior ran forward, and brought his sword down upon the Envoy's helmet. It shattered, revealing the head under the helmet. "D-Dad?" Sarah murmured.

"That's right!" Bakura smiled. "You saw your mother and brothers; didn't you wonder where your father was?"

Sarah was a silent for a few moments, and then quietly said, "I end my turn, since I have nothing else to do."

"Don't worry, my dear," Bakura said as he drew (6). "I like Envoy of the Forgotten just as much as you love your father, so I won't let him be destroyed either. I activate Burial from a Different Dimension (5), so now my three Souls of the Forgotten return to my graveyard." The shadows rushed in to cover Envoy of the Forgotten. They then receded, revealing the Envoy to be the same as when he was summoned. "I then play Corrupted Heart (4), so three monsters are sent from my deck to the graveyard to increase the attack of Envoy of the Forgotten by 1000. However, I remove those monsters from play to special summon Dark Necrofear (3;2200/2800) in defense mode! I'll end my turn with that," Bakura explained as the strange blue woman rose up on Bakura's field.

Sarah silently drew (5) as Envoy of the Forgotten took three more cards from Sarah's deck. "I activate a second Smashing Ground (4), so Envoy of the Forgotten's defense decreases back to 2000. Then I summon Desert Avenger (3;1800/1800). All the cards you sent to the graveyard with Envoy of the Forgotten were monsters. That means Desert Avenger has 1800 attack, 300 for each monster. Finally I activate Sand Sword (2), pumping him up to 2500, and giving him a partial piercing ability." Sand formed together on Sarah's field, creating a creature that looked similar to a mummy. Its arms then transformed, becoming gleaming blades. "Now, my Avenger, attack Envoy of the Forgotten. Since Desert Avenger's power surpasses your Envoy's by 500, half of that will be inflicted to your lifepoints." Once again, Envoy of the Forgotten only had his helmet remaining.

_Sarah: 2800; Bakura: 1050_

"Now, my first Sand Warrior will attack Envoy of the Forgotten," Sarah said after a slight hesitation.

"Bravo," Bakura sarcastically said as Sarah's father's head was revealed. "Destroy my Envoy of the Forgotten, go ahead. Attack your own father."

"Yes, I will," Sarah sadly sighed. "I don't want to destroy him, but… But I know my dad! And I know Dad would rather die than help you! Sand Warrior, attack!" Sarah shouted with a new burst of confidence. The second Sand Warrior rushed forward, and slashed through Sarah's father. "Since my last Sand Warrior cannot destroy your Dark Necrofear, I'll end my turn." _Don't worry Dad; Yours, Mom's, and Brothers' deaths shall be avenged, and I'll bring you back!_

"I draw (4), set a trap (3), and end," Bakura simply said.

"You seem pretty confident," Sarah noticed as she drew (3). "You probably think you're safe with your Dark Necrofear, but you're not! I discard a card from my hand (2) to play my set Curse of Aging, decreasing your monster's defense to 2300! Desert Avenger, attack! I'll then be able to destroy you with my Sand Warriors!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Bakura smirked. "I chain my Mirror Force, destroying all your monsters."

_Oh no, _Sarah thought as all her monsters shattered. _I don't have any monster that I can use to defend myself… I'll have to bluff. Plus, next turn I'll draw my Caravan, so I'll get to use its effect. _"I set another trap (1) and end."

"My turn (4)," Bakura declared. "You summoned Desert Avenger in anger; you let Envoy of the Forgotten send monsters to your graveyard to use its effect. However, you shouldn't let your anger get the better of you. I don't need to do anything, so I'll just end my turn; your anger will destroy you."

"I don't think so!" Sarah shouted. "I just drew my Caravan (2)! Now I remove him from play (1), but I can use any card in my deck! I choose Desert (2), which I'll activate now (1)! Plus Desert Avenger returns, and he comes back with 2900 attack!" The shadows morphed into sand, and they shifted into the mummy. "Now, Desert Avenger, destroy Dark Necrofear! Next turn I'll beat you Bakura, just you wait!"

"I doubt it," Bakura smiled as Sarah ended her turn. "You just fell for Dark Necrofear's effect. Since your anger forced you to destroy her, I gain control of your monster!" Dark Necrofear's doll glowed, and Desert Avenger went over to Bakura, and picked up the doll.

"It doesn't matter if you got my monster!" Sarah shouted. "Since you don't have an Desert cards in your graveyard, Desert Avenger's attack reduces to 200!"

"I'll get some Desert cards soon," Bakura chuckled as he began his turn (5). "I pay 1000 lifepoints to play Cemetery Change (4)! Now our graveyards switch!"

_Sarah: 2800; Bakura: 50_

"What?" Sarah shouted, taking a step back. All the cards were swept out of both duel disks, and then went into the opposing duel disks. Desert Avenger's attack increased back to 2900. _At least now I have Dad…_

"Now you shall fall by your own monster! Desert Avenger, attack Sahara Ishtar!" Bakura commanded. The strange mummy sped forward, and attacked Sarah with its claw.

_Sarah: 0; Bakura: 50_

"I'm sorry Dad," Sarah softly said to herself.

"Now to collect my prize," Bakura said, walking over to Sarah. He unclasped her Millennium Necklace himself, and put it in his pocket. He then began to walk away. _That was shorter than I expected, _he thought.

"Wait!" Sarah shouted, getting up. "You said you'd bring back Dad!"

"Oh, yes," Bakura remembered. "Don't worry, he'll wake up eventually. Just like you."

"What?" Sarah quietly murmured, confused. Almost immediately, she faded out of consciousness.

* * *

I was so happy when this duel worked out so well! Desert Avenger had just enough attack to defeat Sarah, and then Bakura was left 50 lifepoints! Yay!! XD 

Now, review plz!

* * *

Card of the Day

Envoy of the Forgotten (DARK)  
Fiend/Effect  
Level 4  
ATK 0/DEF 0  
Increase this card's DEF by 1000 for each "Souls of the Forgotten" in your graveyard. If this card would be destroyed, you may remove a "Souls of the Forgotten" in your graveyard from play to keep this card on the field. During each of your opponent's standby phases, send one card from the top of your opponent's deck to the graveyard for each "Souls of the Forgotten" in your graveyard.

* * *

Original Cards

Caravan; level 4; Warrior/Desert/Effect/EARTH; 1000/1500; You can shuffle this card into your Deck face-up from your Hand. When this face-up card is drawn, remove this card from play. Search your Deck for a card and add it to your Hand.

Sand Warrior; level 4; Rock/Desert/Effect/EARTH; 1800/1600; This card's Type is also treated as Warrior. This card is treated as a Normal monster.

Envoy of the Forgotten; level 4; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 0/0; Increase this card's DEF by 1000 for each "Souls of the Forgotten" in your graveyard. If this card would be destroyed, you may remove a "Souls of the Forgotten" in your graveyard from play to keep this card on the field. During each of your opponent's standby phases, send one card from the top of your opponent's deck to the graveyard for each "Souls of the Forgotten" in your graveyard.

Desert's Fury; Spell/Desert; Discard a card and select one Desert monster. Increase the ATK of another Desert monster by the ATK of the selected Desert monster until the end of this turn. The selected monster cannot attack this turn. This effect does not apply if the selected monster is removed from the field.

Corrupted Heart; Quick-Play Spell; Send 3 field-type monsters in your deck to the graveyard. Increase the ATK of a field-type monster on the field by 1000 until the end of this turn. You cannot normal summon or set during the turn you activate this card.

Desert Avenger; level 3; Zombie/Effect/Desert/EARTH; ?/?; When this card is summon, select 1 of the following effects and activate it: -The original ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of Desert monsters in your Graveyard x 300. -The original ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of Desert monsters removed from play (including the opponents) x 400.

Sand Sword; Equip Spell/Desert; This card can only be equipped to a Desert monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 700. When the equipped monster attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict half the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points.

Cemetery Change; Spell; Pay 1000 lifepoints. Switch the contents of your graveyard with your opponent's graveyard.

* * *

_Next Time: Hero Ring_


	23. Hero Ring

Well, it's time for another update! (no duh)

**Write of Fate: **I'm still keeping the name that I refer to her as as Sarah, not Sahara... And not only does he have three items, but two of them are the rod and the necklace. Imagine what he could do with that.

**kyoda: **Yeah, it's fun to write Bakura :-D Worst for the protagonists, best for everyone else ('cause it lets the antagonists take over the world, and is more entertaining for you guys that are reading it)

**Vyser Dragoon: **Thx for the chaos cards! Although I've still been too lazy to send you my cards... Anyhoo, they should help me with the duel, although I don't think i'll figure out a way to use the void cards...

**Ninja Wolf 25: **(Adds another to the long list of kura-fans I know) I really did make the right decision in making Bakura the villain of this fic... lol

I have some bad news, some good news to make the bad news not as bad, some random good news-ish thing, and then some great news! The next two weeks are going to be pretty busy for me, so I might not be able to update next week. However, this chapter doesn't have too much of a cliffie. And the good news-ish thing is that if you guys want me to do actual... uhm... (wat do u call them?) little summary-things(?) for the next chapter instead of just giving their name, I'll do that... (you know... where at the end of the TV show the characters will talk a little about the next episode and say the name... that thing...) If you want me to, just tell me in ur review... if enough of you want me to, I'll start doing it...

The great news is that this is the last pointless filler!! Yay!!! (now all the pointless fillers will be plotty fillers! (nothing gets done, but they are related to the plot)) Hey, plot-fillers are better than pointless fillers...

RER! (especially the enjoy part, since I might not update next week)

* * *

Chapter 23: Hero Ring

"Where… am I?" Sarah groggily asked. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw her father's worried face staring down at her. Sarah was lying down on a small cot.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Ordos asked, clasping her hands.

"Yes, I think so," Sarah replied. She got up, and felt her bare neck. "He took my Necklace…"

"And the Millennium Rod," Ordos added. "I can't believe he was actually able use it."

"At least I was able to get you back. Are Mom, Thar, and Choli okay?" Sarah asked.

"No," Ordos sadly answered. "Bakura took their souls, but I'm working on getting them back."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About a day."

"A day, huh?" Sarah quietly asked. She suddenly noticed how hungry she was. "Do you have any food?"

"Yes," Ordos faintly smiled, producing a plate with a simple sandwich.

"Thanks," Sarah replied, taking the plate. She quickly ate the sandwich.

"A little while after you lost the duel, the pilot of your plane came inside to look for you," Ordos explained as Sarah ate. "I told him to go back to Duel Academy, and that you'd contact Duel Academy when you regained consciousness."

"I'll stay here and help you get back Mom, Choli, and Thar," Sarah decided. "I have the entire week free from school."

"Yes. Thank you," Ordos replied, giving Sarah her PDA so she could message the school.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Kengake greeted when he saw Chris. They were in one of the Cathedral's main rooms. 

"Hey," Chris replied. "I'm assuming you've already stopped by your dorm, since you don't have any bags."

"Yep," Kengake answered, stretching his unburdened arms.

"Then let's go to my dorm," Chris suggested, readjusting the large bag on his shoulder that contained the supplies he had taken on the vacation.

"Okay," agreed Kengake. The two friends began to walk together, talking about their vacations.

After a few minutes they reached Chris' empty dorm; Sam hadn't returned yet. "Sarah said that the midterms were today, right?" Chris asked as he began to unpack.

"Yeah, don't you know how they work?" Kengake asked.

"No," Chris answered with a small sweatdrop.

"I guess I have to explain," Kengake sighed. "All the midterms are randomly decided. You can face anyone in the academy, and at any time. You'll be notified of your opponent and time on your PDA fifteen minutes before the match."

"Wait, didn't Sarah also say that if you don't do well in your midterm, you could get kicked out of the academy?"

"Yeah, she did. Are you worried?" Kengake smirked.

"No!" Chris immediately shouted. "It just occurred to me that a Slifer might be forced to duel an Obelisk. That would be really unfair to the Slifer, and wouldn't the Slifer be kicked out of Duel Academy?"

"No," Kengake continued to explain. "You are graded on your expectations. So as long as the Slifer tries his hardest and does his best he will pass."

"That's goo-"

Chris was cut off by the sound of Kengake's PDA beeping. "Looks like I already got my opponent!" Kengake laughed. He took out his PDA and read the information.

"So who's your opponent?"

"Another Obelisk," Kengake replied. "His name is Yudai. I hope I can do well. Well, let's get going."

"Hold on," Chris said as Kengake began to leave. "I might get my midterm any second, so I want to prepare my deck! I can unpack any time, but my midterm is today! I'm going to stay here for a little bit to work on my deck. Plus I'll tell Sam where to go if he comes here. Where's the arena that you're dueling in?"

"Arena 3, in the Cathedral," Answered Kengake.

"Okay, then I'll see you later!" Chris said, waving good-bye.

"See ya!" Kengake answered, leaving the dorm room.

'_All right, let's get started!' _Chris declared to Yami, taking out his deck. He began to arrange the cards on the table, and took out some of his other cards that he wasn't currently using in his deck.

'_I'm sure with all the changes we made to your deck over the break, and with the ones we'll make now, you'll defeat whoever your opponent is,' _Yami told Chris.

Suddenly Chris' PDA began beeping, indicating his opponent for the midterm had been selected. _'Are you sure I can beat _anyone_ with my new deck?' _Chris asked when he saw his opponent.

* * *

Kengake walked into Arena 3 and saw his opponent was already there. Yudai already had his duel disk unfolded, and was busy shuffling his cards. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Barely anyone was in the arena; less than a quarter of the seats were filled. 

"Hey, you're here!" Yudai exclaimed when he saw Kengake walk into the arena. "To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to duel you!"

"Really?" Kengake asked. "And why is that?"

"I think you'll find out when he start the duel," Yudai slyly answered.

"Speaking of which, when do we start dueling?" Kengake wondered.

"Well," Yudai thought aloud, "We're both here, so I guess we can probably start dueling now!"

"Okay then, you ready?" Kengake smiled. _I worked on my deck a lot during the break! There's no way I'm going to lose!_

"I was since yesterday," Yudai enthusiastically replied.

"Let's Duel!"

_Yudai: 4000; Kengake: 4000_

"STOP!!!" An adult's voice rang out. Kengake and Yudai turned to see a stout, portly man with thinning brown hair and an Obelisk Professor uniform enter the arena. "What are you two doing?!" He angrily asked. "You are Obelisks! You should know that you are not supposed to start the duel without your duel proctor!" Some of the spectators in the audience snickered at the two students' ignorance.

"Oh… uh… sorry," Yudai apologized.

"Besides, you still have 6 minutes until your match officially starts!" The proctor continued, ignoring Yudai's apology. He sat down at the desk on the arena floor and took hold on the stylus. "Anyway, my name is Professor Baffurn, and you may begin your duel now."

"And I'll be the one to begin!" Yudai immediately declared, drawing a card (6). "Now I'll bring out E-Hero Knospe (5;600/1000;A/N: I will be abbreviating all hero monsters like this.Also, any non-TCG E-Hero monsters I use that are not in the custom card section are OCG cards)!" A yellow flower materialized in front of Yudai, with a face planted on the flower. Its arms and legs were made of green leaves sprouting from the thick stem. "I set a trap (4) and end."

_Great, _Professor Baffurn groaned to himself. _A bad hero deck…_

"E-Heroes?" Kengake asked as he drew (6). "I can see why you wanted to duel me." _I hope Chris gets here soon... _"Well, let's see if my F-Heroes can compete! F-Hero Flamefire (5;1300/500) will burn Knospe to a crisp! Attack!" The fire-covered man appeared, and launched out a stream of fire at the plant-like Elemental Hero. However, a strange vortex appeared in front of Knospe and blocked the attack.

_Both use heroes? _Baffurn moaned. _This duel is going to be so boring, with both duelists using horrible hero decks. At least I can decide their grade now…_

"Sorry, but you're going to have to play a little game if you want to get to my monster," Yudai declared. "I activated my trap card, A Hero Emerges, so now you must pick a card in my hand. If it's a monster I can summon it, but otherwise it goes to my grave."

"Hm… interesting," Kengake commented. After a slight hesitation, he chose, "The card on your far left."

"Thanks! You have good hero senses!" said Yudai. "Now I can bring out E-Hero Bladedge (3;2600/1800)! Still want to continue your attack? After all, Knospe can't be attacked if I have another Elemental Hero." A muscular man completely covered in shining gold armor came out of the vortex.

"No, but I'll set a trap (4) to replace yours," Kengake said, ending his turn.

_Yudai: _Baffurn wrote, _Leaving his defense up to chance._

"First I draw (4). Now, when I have another Elemental Hero on the field not only is Knospe immune to attacks, but he can attack you directly! So attack Kengake with Reaching Bloom!" ordered Yudai. Knospe stuck his arms into the ground, and his arms grew underground into vines which raced towards Kengake. His arms resurfaced in front of Kengake, and sprouted a yellow bud. The bud opened, releasing a noxious gas right into Kengake's face, and then the vine retreated back to E-Hero Knospe.

_Yudai: 4000; Kengake: 3400_

"Oh, and with every attack, Knospe gets a little stronger," Yudai explained as Knospe's defense dropped to 900, but his attack increased to 700.

"Knospe is a complex monster," Kengake said. "Anything else I should know about?"

"No, that's it," Yudai sighed. "Knowing you, if I attack your hero, I'll probably set off your trap, so I'll end my turn."

_Kengake: Used unoriginal, predictable moves _

_He knows my deck well, _Kengake observed as he drew (5). "You may have had a foresight with my set card, but did you see this coming? I play Smashing Ground (4)! Now Flamefire can attack Knospe freely, evening out the score!"

"Oh no," Yudai murmured as E-Hero Bladedge shattered into pixels. F-Hero Flamefire then let out another stream of fire, almost instantly destroying Knospe.

_Yudai: 3400; Kengake: 3400_

"I'll end with that."

"Actually, I'm kind of glad you destroyed my monsters," Yudai admitting, drawing a card (5). "Because now I can summon E-Hero Bubbleman (4;800/1200), and use his effect to draw two cards (6)!" Yudai looked at his two new cards and smirked. "I got the perfect cards, Mystical Space Typhoon (5) and Miracle Fusion (4)!"

_Great, _Kengake thought as his The Heroes Prevail trap card was blown away by the sudden gust. _Now F-Hero Flamefire is open to any monster he summons._

"Now I remove Bubbleman and Knospe from play to summon E-Hero Blooming Wonder (1100/1200)!" Knospe reappeared, and was merged together with Bubbleman in a vortex. Blooming Wonder looked like a bigger version of Knospe, except with alternating blue and yellow flower petals, and some blue stripes on his stem and leaves.

"I'm assuming that his low attack and defense are made up for with effects," Kengake stated. "Of course, that low attack can't destroy my monster."

"Maybe not by itself, but it can with a boost! I activate H – Heated Heart (3), increasing his attack by 500!" E-Hero Blooming Wonder seemed to grow a little bigger, and much more angry. Without even being told so, Blooming Wonder let out a vine. It pierced through F-Hero Flamefire's heart, destroying him, and then into Kengake's heart.

_Yudai: 3400; Kengake: 3100_

After the attack, Blooming Wonder's attack further increased to 1700, and its defense decreased to 1100.

"I guess this means that Blooming Wonder share's Knospe's attack-increasing effect."

"That's right!" Yudai answered. "He also has Knospe's protection ability! Plus one more effect, that you'll see soon. I'll end my turn with another set trap (2)." Blooming Wonder's attack decreased back to 1200.

"My turn (5)!" Kengake shouted. "And now it's time for a little fusion power of my own! I activate Polymerization (4) to fuse F-Hero Magician (3;1300/1200) and F-Hero Skylord (2;800/1100) into F-Hero Sky Magician (1900/1900)! I'm assuming I don't have to tell you he is an F-Hero Fusion Token." Kengake's new monster was a tall magician with long hair, and light blue robes. An invisible wind was constantly ruffling his robes. "Now, attack!"

Sky Magician let out a ball of light-blue energy at Blooming Wonder, but it was blocked by a circular blue barrier. "Sorry, but my Hero Barrier won't let you do that!"

"I set two traps (0) and end."

"My turn again, and now Blooming Wonder's other effect activates! Even if he doesn't battle, his stats will still increase!" Blooming Wonder's attack and defense increased to 1300 and 1200, respectively, as Yudai drew a card (3). "I summon E-Hero Clayman (2;800/2000) in defense mode, to protect Blooming Wonder! Then I play Hero Heart (1), so Blooming Wonder's attack will be halved to 650, but he'll be able to attack twice, so do so!" E-Hero Blooming Wonder let out a small vine at Kengake.

_Yudai: 3400; Kengake: 2450_

Blooming Wonder's attack increased to 750, and then he immediately attacked again with a slightly bigger vine.

_Yudai: 3400; Kengake: 1700_

"That was 1400 damage in total, by the way," Yudai added. "I'll end my turn with that." Blooming Wonder's attack increased back to 1500.

"Draw (1)!" Kengake shouted. "Hm… time to get back some lifepoints! I summon F-Angel (0;1400/800)! Then I activate my trap Righteous Battle, allowing F-Hero Angel to attack E-Hero Blooming Wonder!"

"But why would you do that?" Yudai asked, amused. "Angel will just get destroyed."

"Exactly," Kengake grinned as Blooming Wonder used one of its arms to destroy the angelic hero. However, instead of Kengake's lifepoints decreasing, they returned to their previous value.

_Yudai: 3400; Kengake: 3100_

"Interesting tactic. But you know," Yudai pointed out, "You could have used Righteous Battle on F-Hero Sky Magician, and then you would have destroyed Blooming Wonder."

"I could have done that, but then I wouldn't have been able to do this!" Kengake shouted as Sky Magician raised his staff. He shot a ball of energy straight at Yudai.

_Yudai: 2450; Kengake: 3100_

_Both duelists: Focused on decreasing their opponent's lifepoints, with no regard for their own._

"Your move again."

"Thank you," Yudai said as Blooming Wonder's attack and defense increased to 1600 and 1100 (2). "E-Hero Blooming Wonder, attack Kengake directly again."

"That's getting kind of boring," Kengake sighed as he was attacked. He had gotten used to the pain from the attack by now.

_Yudai: 2450; Kengake: 1500_

"Don't worry, because it'll be over during my next turn! I set another trap (1), and end."

"I draw (1)… and then F-Hero Sky Magician will attack you directly again to even out the score! I'll also set a trap (0) and end." _This duel has been pretty even so far… I hope it livens up soon. I also need to take card of E-Hero Blooming Wonder soon, or else he'll beat me!_

_Yudai: 1500; Kengake: 1500_

Yudai drew a card (2) as Blooming Wonder's attack increased to 1700, and immediately activated his drawn card (1). "As you know, Card of Sanctity each lets us draw until we have 6 cards (6)."

_Yudai: Played Card of Sanctity when he had more cards in his hand than his opponent._

After inspecting his hand, Yudai activated a spell card (5) as he sent two monsters from his hand to the graveyard (3). "I use Polymerization to fuse E-Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) and E-Hero Burstinadrix (1200/800) into E-Hero Lightning Exploder (1400/1600)! Of course, he's just a safety precaution…. Now I'll attack you directly with E-Hero Blooming Wonder!"

"Not so fast!" Kengake shouted as Blooming Wonder attacked Kengake. However, the vine was repelled by an invisible force. "My Hero Shield reduced battle damage to 0!"

"Well then, I'll just activate my Elemental Recharge trap, recharging my lifepoints by 1000 for each of my E-Heroes!"

_Yudai: 4500; Kengake: 1500_

"Why didn't you wait to summon more E-Heroes?" Kengake asked.

"Because, soon I won't have any more E-Heroes," Yudai answered. "I'm going to need those extra lifepoints, because E-Hero Lightning Exploder will attack F-Hero Sky Magician! Oh, and when he's destroyed, I'm going to use my set Change of Hero – Reflector Ray to deal you 1800 damage, winning the duel!" Lightning Exploder, who looked like a giant red ball with several yellow sparks constantly moving around his body, ran into F-Hero Sky Magician, but instantly exploded, its blast covering the entire field.

However, Yudai gasped when the smoke cleared and he saw the lifepoints.

_Yudai: 4000; Kengake: 3300_

"How did your lifepoints increase?" Yudai murmured. "Wait, the field is clear! You used your face-down?!"

"That's right!" Kengake smiled. "I used Hero Transmutation, so instead of losing 1800 lifepoints, I gained them!"

"Clever," Yudai commented. "I activate Disarm (2), so now you have to skip your next Battle Phase. Your move, again. Although now it's like the first turn… no cards on the field, but I have more lifepoints than you!"

"Yes, but I have more cards in my hand," Kengake grinned, drawing (7). "Since it's like the first turn in that I can't attack, too, I'll just set a monster (6), two other cards (4), and pass it back to you."

"That was quick," Yudai said. "Then again, most opening moves are." Yudai drew a card (3).

_Such pathetic jokes, _Baffurn sighed.

After thinking for a few moments, Yudai slid his newly drawn card into his duel disk. "I activation Fusion Recovery (2), returning Polymerization (3) and E-Hero Burstinadrix (4) to my hand! I then play that Polymerization (3), fusing E-Hero Burstinadrix (2) and E-Hero Avian (1;1000/1000) into E-Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)! Attack Kengake's set monster!" E-Hero Flame Wingman rushed forward at Kengake's set monster, which was revealed to be a giant man made of stone.

"Oh no, my F-Hero Onyx (1000/2000)," Kengake quietly said to himself as the named monster was destroyed.

"And now Flame Wingman's effect activates!" Yudai declared. "Deal Kengake damage with Dragon's Flame!" Flame Wingman jumped in front of Kengake, an scorched him with his dragon-hand.

_Yudai: 4000; Kengake: 2300_

"This has been a good duel," Yudai said. "It's going to be over soon… I can sense it. Your turn."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Kengake sighed, drawing (5). "Too bad… it was fun while it lasted. I set a monster (4) and end."

Yudai silently drew (2), and activated his drawn card (1). "Pot of Greed lets me draw 2 new cards (3)… and I'll use both now. First, I play Nobleman of Crossout (2) to remove your monster from play, and then a card you should definitely know… Fusion Recycle (1)! Now I can recycle E-Hero Sparkman, fusing him with E-Hero Flame Wingman to form… E-HERO SHINING FLARE WINGMAN (2500+2400/2100)!!"

Kengake took a step back as Yudai's new monster appeared. He looked like Flame Wingman, except he had white armor with giant, shining, metallic wings. A bright, yellow radiance emanated from Shining Flare Wingman as his attack almost doubled to 4900.

"Now, I'm not going to be an idiot and attack blindly," Yudai explained. "I know your set cards could probably destroy E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman, which is why I have the last card in my hand." Yudai showed the card to Kengake; it was a quick-play spell card, and had a similar picture to Change of Hero – Reflector Ray. "This card is called Change of Hero – Vengeance Ray. It has the same effect as Change of Hero – Reflector Ray, except it activates when an E-Hero is destroyed by an effect… which means if you destroy Shining Flare Wingman, you'll take 2400 damage, letting me win! E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack Kengake directly and win the duel!"

"Not so fast!" Kengake immediately shouted, triggering his trap. "I activate Spirit Fusion, removing F-Hero Angel and F-Hero Flamefire from play to summon F-Hero Chaos (2500/2100)!" The two named monsters appeared, and fused into the flaming man with the giant halo-like radiance.

"Summoning Chaos won't do you any good," Yudai sighed. "Not only is the battle damage enough for me to win, but if it wasn't, Shining Flare Wingman's burn effect would destroy you. Well, it looks like this is the final battle…. E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack F-Hero Chaos with Flare Burst!"

"F-Hero Chaos, counterattack, and fight E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman with Chaos Burst!" Kengake commanded.

"What's the point of counterattacking?" Yudai asked as the two heroes jumped into the air, approaching each other. "Your monster will just get destroyed!"

"Not with some extra help from my spell card!" Kengake replied. "It's called Purify, and will remove all monsters in our graveyards from play, evening out our monsters attacks!"

"What?!" Yudai asked, his eyes widening. All of his E-Heroes were removed from his graveyard as Shining Flare Wingman's glow was greatly reduced. He sent out a yellow beam of energy as Chaos sent out a similar red energy beam. As the beams collided a giant explosion filled the entire arena.

_Yudai: 0; Kengake: 0_

"What happened?" Kengake coughed through the smoke.

"Shining Flare Wingman's effect inflicted 2500 points of damage to your lifepoints," Yudai explained.

"And Chaos' effect dealt you 4000 damage," Kengake answered. "That must be why we both lost… or tied, actually."

"That concludes your duel!" Baffurn declared, standing up. "And, as I can see, you were both so horrible, that in order to reduce your opponent's lifepoints to 0, you had to lose yourself! And so, for both of you, I am—"

"Actually," Someone interrupted. Baffurn, Kengake, and Yudai looked up to see Chancellor Casatos at the top of the arena. "Both duelists fought so hard that they were able to simultaneously win. You both gave your all in this duel, and so I am passing you both with flying colors."

"W-What?" Baffurn's eye twitched, having his plan of failing the hero duelists ruined.

"All right!" Kengake and Yudai shouted at the same time.

"Way to go, Yudai!" A slifer girl screamed, running down onto the arena and jumping onto Yudai.

"Um… who's this?" Kengake asked with a small sweatdrop.

"This is Hinako, my girlfriend," Yudai explained, Hinako still wrapped around him. Hinako had short, blue hair in two pigtails.

"I wish some of my friends were here to support me," Kengake sadly sighed.

"Well, they might have gone to see Shadow's duel," Hinako said.

"Shadow is dueling?" Kengake asked, amazed. "I thought he did tests like these privately with a proctor instead of another student."

"Yeah, he's done that for all of his other tests, but this time he requested to do it with a student," Hinako told Kengake. "I know that it was probably a little selfish of your friends, but there might not be another chance to see Shadow duel ever again!"

"Do you know who Shadow's opponent is?" Kengake asked.

"I do," Yudai answered. "It's some guy name Carl, or Ken, or—"

"Chris?" Kengake interrupted.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Which arena are they doing in?" Kengake immediately nervously asked.

"The Main Cathedral Dueling Arena," replied Hinako.

"Let's go!" Kengake shouted, running out of their arena as quickly as possible, with Yudai and Hinako following. _'Chris… I wish I knew you were dueling Shadow! He's the strongest student in the academy, but… but you still have to pass! No matter what!_

_

* * *

_Response to the Yudai/Judai thing I know you are all going to ask about: I only realized that once I started the duel (i can be very slow), and I was too lazy to change names. Plus, it's not my fault that 'yudai' means great hero in japanese. 

And now that you've finished reading, please try remember what't the last R stands for in 'RER'!

* * *

Card of the Day

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (LIGHT)  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
Level 8  
ATK 2500/DEF 2100  
"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by a Fusion Summon. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

* * *

Original Cards

F-Hero Flamefire; level 3; Warrior/Effect/FIRE; 1300/500; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 1200, DEF by 700, is a warrior, can be a FIRE monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle inflict damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to the level of the destroyed monster x 200," and has "Fire" in its name.

The Heroes Prevail; Trap; Activate only when your opponent attacks an "F-Hero" monster. Destroy all attack-position monsters your opponent controls.

E-Hero Blooming Wonder; level 5; Plant/Fusion/Effect/EARTH; 1000/1200; "E-Hero Bubbleman" + "E-Hero Knospe" This card cannot be summoned except by a Fusion Summon. Increase this card's ATK and DEF by 100 during each of your standby phases. Whenever this card inflicts damage to your opponent, decrease this card's DEF by 100 and increase this card's ATK by 100. As long as there is another "Elemental Hero" monster on the field, this card cannot be attacked and this card can attack your opponent's lifepoints directly.

F-Hero Magician; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1300/1200; You may discard this card in your hand to the graveyard to add a spell or trap card in your graveyard to your hand. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 900, is a warrior, can be a LIGHT monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle or inflicts battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints, you may add a spell or trap card in your graveyard to your hand," and has "Magician" in its name.

F-Hero Skylord; level 3; Warrior/Effect/WIND; 800/1100; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 1000, is a warrior, can be a WIND monster, has the following effect: "You may halve this card's ATK during the battle phase to have this card attack directly," and has "Sky" in its name.

F-Hero Angel; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1400/800; When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, increase your lifepoints by 300 times the level of the monster that destroyed this card. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 800, is a warrior, can be a LIGHT monster, has the following effect: "When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon a monster with 'F-Hero' but not 'Angel' in its name from your graveyard," and has "Angel" in its name.

Righteous Battle; Trap; Activate by selecting a "Hero" monster you control. During this turn, all restrictions on the selected monster attacking are lifted.

E-Hero Lightning Exploder; level 6; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT; 1400/1600; "E-Hero Sparkman" + "E-Hero Burstinadrix" This card cannot be special summoned except by a Fusion Summon. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle while you control an equal or greater number of monsters than your opponent, destroy all monsters on the field.

Hero Shield; Trap; Activate only when you control a "Hero" monster. All battle damage done to your lifepoints this turn is reduced to 0.

Hero Transmutation; Trap; Activate only during a turn you have controlled a "Hero" monster. Select and activate one of the following effects: -Activate when you would take damage to your lifepoints (excluding battle damage). Instead, increase your lifepoints by that amount. –Activate when an effect would increase your opponent's lifepoints. Reduce your opponent's lifepoints by that amount instead.

Disarm; Spell; Your opponent skips his/her next Battle Phase.

F-Hero Onyx; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1000/2000; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 200, DEF by 1800, is a warrior, can be an EARTH monster, has the following effect: "This card cannot be destroyed by card effects that target as long as it remains in defense position. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the battle phase ends immediately," and has "Earth" in its name.

Fusion Recycle; Spell; Select one monster on your side of the field or in your hand, and one monster in your graveyard that was used as a fusion material monster for a fusion summon. Send the monster on your field/hand to the graveyard to fusion summon a monster that can be fusion summoned by fusing the two selected monsters together.

Change of Hero – Vengeance Ray; Quick-Play Spell; Activate only when an "E-Hero" Fusion Monster you control is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Fusion Monster's Level x 300.

Spirit Fusion; Trap; Remove Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card in your graveyard from play, and Fusion Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. During the end of this turn, remove the summoned monster from play.

F-Hero Chaos; level 7; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT; 2500/2100; "F-Hero Angel" + "F-Hero Flamefire" This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase your lifepoints by the level of the destroyed monster x 500 or decrease your opponent's lifepoints by the level of the destroyed monster x 500.

Purify; Quick-Play Spell; Select 1 type of card (Monster, Spell, Trap), and remove all cards of the select type in both players' graveyards from play.

* * *

_Next Time: Dark King of the Abyss_


	24. Dark King of the Abyss

_Suddenly Chris' PDA began beeping, indicating his opponent for the midterm had been selected. _'Are you sure I can beat anyone with my new deck?'_ Chris asked when he saw his opponent._

_

* * *

_Okay, new chapter!! I think you will all like this duel... I think the custom cards are pretty kool XD 

**Writer of Fate: **Yep, F-Heroes are fun :D

**Vyser Dragoon: **Well, that didn't really comment on chapter 23, but whatever... oh, and I'm already using the void cards for a duel:-)

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Yeah, I figured as much. Lol, can't just have Chris and Yami duel every chapter for the plot...

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Yes. Yes I did. Plus, I also had to do a D-Hero duelist!! (he comes in later)

Anyway, RER!!

* * *

Chapter 24: Dark King of the Abyss

'_After all, Shadow is the top duelist in the school,' _Chris finished.

'_Well, since I haven't seen him duel, I really have no idea how you'll do,' _Yami reasoned. _'But if he's on Brianiac's and Sachi's level… Just be glad we made those changes to your deck.'_

'_Yeah, he's supposed to be stronger than them,' _Chris said softly, becoming even more nervous about his upcoming match. It didn't help at all when he thought of how well Sachi planned out his moves, or how easily Brainiac was able to develop that Magic Thorn lock.

'_It doesn't matter how strong Shadow is!' _Chris decided, trying to calm his nerves. _'No matter how strong he is, I'll try my hardest, and get a good grade, even if I lose the match!'_

'_That's the spirit,' _Yami smiled. _'I'm assuming this means your not going to let me duel.'_

'_Of course not,' _explained Chris. _'This is meant to test _my _dueling skills, not yours. Besides, who do you think would win: the top student of the academy, or the top duelist of all time?'_

'_Good point. In that case, have fun and do your best. Oh, and if you don't leave soon, you won't be there in time and will instantly fail.'_

'_Ack, you're right!' _Chris noticed as he grabbed his deck and rushed out of his dorm.

* * *

Chris entered into the Cathedral's Main Dueling Arena, and again was almost deafened. The arena was the second largest in the school, second only to the Dueling Coliseum. Every single seat in the arena was filled, and the combined shouts and cheers of the students was louder than almost anything Chris had heard. 

Shadow was already in the arena, his black duel disk activated, with his deck in the proper slot. His clothes, hair, and eyes were all black; the only part that wasn't black was his face, which was his only skin that was showing, and his cards.

Chris got onto the dueling platform, activated his duel disk, and took out his deck.

"Attention students," The proctor announced into a microphone. "I know you all are eager to see Shadow duel," Chris sighed at his lack of attention, "But if you make this much noise, I doubt the duelists will be able to concentrate. If you'll all quiet down, the duel can begin." Almost immediately, the giant room was silent.

Now that he could think clearly Chris looked around the arena and saw Sarah in one of the first rows. She seemed sad, but as soon as their eyes met, Sarah smiled and waved. Chris smiled back as the proctor said, "Shadow and Chris, you may shuffle each other's deck and then begin." Shadow and Chris silently walked to the center of the arena, swapped decks for a moment, and then walked back to their respective sides.

"Let's duel!" They announced in unison as they drew their opening hands.

_Shadow: 4000; Chris: 4000_

"I start (6)," Shadow plainly announced in his grim monotone voice. "One monster face-down (5), another face-down (4), end."

"That's all?" Chris asked as he drew (6). Shadow didn't respond, his face completely emotionless. "Well then, looks like I'll have to bring in the action! I summon Mach Swordsman (5;1700/1200) in attack mode! Now, attack Shadow's set monster with Sonic Slash!"

"Activate trap, Sword of Piercing Light," Shadow countered. "Now one set card on the field is revealed. If it is a trap or dark monster, it is destroyed."

"Wait, but the only set card on the field is your monster, and you run dark monsters…. So why would you do that?" Chris asked.

"You'll see," Shadow answered. A shining white sword materialized over Shadow's set monster. The light revealed the monster to be a cliché red demon with small horns. The sword cut through the demon down the center, but instead of bursting into pixels, each half of the demon regenerated into a new monster. "When Double Demon (1300/800) is destroyed two more are summoned from the deck, and then their attack is increased by 500."

"But that means my Mach Swordsman can't destroy them!" Chris realized as Shadow's monsters' attack rose to 1800. "Anyway, I'll set this (4) and end my turn."

"Draw (5)," Shadow unenthusiastically said. "My first Double Demon attacks Mach Swordsman." The demon jumped forward and slashed at Mach Swordsman, but Mach Swordsman jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Once per duel, Mach Swordsman isn't destroyed in battle," Chris explained as his lifepoints slightly decreased.

_Shadow: 4000; Chris: 3900_

"I see. Your monster's special effect greatly decreased the amount of damage you would have taken," Shadow said. "In that case, my second Double Demon attacks Mach Swordsman."

_Shadow: 4000; Chris: 3800_

"I end my turn by activating the continuous spell card Forbidden Barrier (4)."

"Now I draw (5)!" Chris shouted. "The card I drew is Reinforcement of the Army. I'll play it now (4), so I can add Marauding Captain (5;1200/400) to my hand. Then I'll summon him (4), also allowing me to summon Mystic Swordsman LV4 (3;1900/1600)! Finally, I activate Rush Recklessly (2), increasing Marauding Captain's attack to 1900 for this turn only!"

"That's a good move," Shadow commented. "Now you'll be able to destroy my monsters, bring out your key monster, and protect him from battle."

"You got that right!" Chris shouted. "Marauding Captain and Mystic Swordsman LV4, attack!" The two warriors destroyed the demons with their swords. Then both rushed at Shadow, but an invisible barrier stopped their attacks.

"By sending a certain card from my deck to the grave, Forbidden Barrier can negate any battle damage to my lifepoints," Shadow explained as he quickly searched his deck for two cards and placed them in his graveyard slot.

'_Why would he do that just to negate 200 damage?' _Chris wondered.

'_It's probably part of his strategy,' _Yami suggested.

'_Yeah, I have to be careful.' _"I end my turn, so Marauding Captain's attack goes back down to 1200, but my swordsman levels up to Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700)!" Mystic Swordsman LV4 grew taller and his sword split in two, becoming Chris' duel spirit.

'_Hello again, Chris!' _He happily greeted. _'Oh my, he seems powerful,' _Mystic Swordsman said, noticing Shadow.

'_Yeah, he is,' _Chris agreed. _'Be prepared for the worst…'_

Shadow silently drew a card (6). "I set a monster (5) and end."

"That's… it?" Chris asked, a little puzzled at Shadow's simple move, drawing a card (3). "Anyway, I'll summon Blade Knight (2;1600/1000)! Now I attack your set monster with Mystic Swordsman! Mystic Sealing Slash!" Chris' duel spirit leapt forward and instantly swiped his swords through the card backing. "Oh, and thanks to Mystic Swordsman's effect, your monster returns to the top of your deck!"

"I know," Shadow emotionlessly said as he placed the card on top of his deck.

"Next Blade Knight and Marauding Captain attack your lifepoints directly!" The two warriors rushed forward, but the invisible barrier stopped their attacks again.

"Two more cards from my deck to the graveyard," Shadow grunted.

"That card is getting really annoying," growled Chris.

"There are only five cards in my deck that I can send to the graveyard with its effect," Shadow explained. "Since I've already sent four of them to the grave, I can only negate the damage once more."

"I'll just end my turn, then."

"I draw (6), set a monster (5), set a spell or trap (4), and end."

'_Chris, be careful,' _Yami warned as Chris drew (3). _'He's planning something, I can tell. Execute your next moves carefully!'_

'_Thanks, I will,' _Chris replied. "I activate Nobleman of Crossout (2), so now your monster is removed from play!" The knight in shining armor slashed his sword through Shadow's monster's holographic card backing.

"Barrier Statue of the Abyss (1000/1000) has no flip effect, so no cards in our decks are removed," Shadow grunted, placing his card on the underside of his duel disk.

"And now my monsters are free to attack! This duel is over!" Chris shouted as his three monsters simultaneously launched themselves at Shadow.

"Not quite," Shadow replied without reacting at all. "I send the fifth card from my deck to my grave to negate your first attack, and then use Negate Attack to stop your other attacks."

'_Wait, why didn't he just use Negate Attack to stop all my monsters' attacks?' _Chris wondered. _'He's definitely planning something, and it must involve Forbidden Barrier.'_ "I end my turn."

"I draw (5)," Shadow declared. "I summon Tiki Curser (4;1900/800) and attack Marauding Captain." A man wearing tribal clothes and a giant purple man appeared, chanting a strange incantation. Marauding Captain quickly developed a strange dark aura, and then shattered.

_Shadow: 4000; Chris: 3100_

'_Now my other monsters are open to attacks again,' _Chris silently groaned.

"Since I've sent five cards to the graveyard via Forbidden Barrier, I can send Forbidden Barrier to the graveyard to add a certain spell card in my deck to my hand (5)," Shadow explained as a card popped out of his deck into his hand. However, since I cannot activate that card this turn, I will end."

'_What is he planning?' _Chris furiously thought to himself as he drew (3). _'He's probably going to execute it next turn with that spell card! And why did he leave his Tiki Curser open to attacks?' _Chris inspected his hand, and thought about his course of action. "This is probably what you want me to do, but oh well! Mystic Swordsman LV6, attack Tiki Curser!"

'_Are you sure, Chris?' _Mystic Swordsman asked. _'He looks a little… freaky.'_

'_No, I'm not completely sure, but I want you to attack anyway,' _Chris replied. Chris' monster jumped forth and slashed through the tribal man. However, a dark aura appeared around him, decreasing his attack to 1800.

_Shadow: 3600; Chris: 3100_

"When Tiki Curser is destroyed in battle, your monster loses 500 attack points," Shadow explained.

"Well, you're going to lose a lot more points than that!" Chris yelled. "Blade Knight, attack!" The metallic knight ran forward and swiped at Shadow. However, Shadow didn't flinch, or react to the attack in any way; he didn't even blink. He just kept on staring at Chris with his grim gaze….

_Shadow: 2000; Chris: 3100_

"I end my turn with that!" Chris declared. "Now do your worst!"

"You are going to regret asking for that," Shadow informed Chris as he drew (6).

"And why is that?" Chris taunted.

"Because," Shadow explained, "The five monsters that I sent to the graveyard for Forbidden Barrier were Left Leg of the Forbidden One (200/300), Right Leg of the Forbidden One (200/300), Left Arm of the Forbidden One (200/300), Right Arm of the Forbidden One (200/300), and Exodia the Forbidden One (1000/1000)."

"What?" Chris' eyes widened. "But why would you just dump the pieces of Exodia to the graveyard?"

"Because the spell card I was able to retrieve was Contract with Exodia," Shadow explained, his voice becoming darker with each syllable. "And now that I have all the pieces of Exodia in the graveyard, I can play Contract with Exodia (5). And under that contract, from my hand I can summon Exodia Necross (4;1800/0)!" A pentacle appeared on Shadow's side of the field. On each corner a part of Exodia appeared, and then they fused into the completed being. However, his skin turned pitch black, and his eyes glowed blood red.

"All that to summon a monster… and only 1800 attack?" Chris asked. "He must have an extremely powerful effect."

"He does," Shadow simply replied. "Now Exodia Necross will attack Mystic Swordsman LV6."

"Ha, I activate Blast with Chain! Now Mystic Swordsman's attack increases back up to 2300!" With his newfound power, Mystic Swordsman attacked the dark being and created an explosion, also thanks to his new power. However, when the smoke cleared, the field was unchanged.

_Shadow: 1500; Chris: 3100_

"Part of Exodia Necross' effect protects him battle," Shadow quickly explained. "I guess I'll have to destroy Mystic Swordsman LV6 next turn. I end."

Chris silently drew (4), and smiled when he saw his new card. "Your monster's effect may protect him from battle, but can it protect him from this? I play Smashing Ground (3)!" Chris waited for Exodia Necross to be destroyed, but nothing happened.

"Actually, yes," Shadow replied in a bored tone.

"Then I'll just switch Blade Knight to defense mode, set this (2), and attack with Mystic Swordsman LV6, and end." Chris' monster attacked Exodia Necross again, and again it wasn't destroyed.

_Shadow: 1000; Chris: 3100_

"That is the last time you'll damage me," Shadow stated. "I draw (5), and now Exodia Necross' attack increases by 500 due to his effect," said Shadow as Exodia Necross' power became equal to Mystic Swordsman LV6 once again. "Now Exodia Necross will attack Mystic Swordsman LV6 once more."

"Not so fast! Mirror Force will destroy Exodia Necross!" Chris desperately played.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Shadow asked as the attack continued as normal and Mystic Swordsman LV6 was destroyed. "Exodia Necross cannot be destroyed by battle, spells, _or _traps. Your move again."

'_Mystic Swordsman… I'm sorry…' _Chris apologized to himself as he drew (3). "I set a monster (2) and that's it," Chris helplessly played.

"To be honest, I thought you'd be better than this," Shadow snorted as he drew (6) and Exodia Necross' attack increased to 2800. "I equip Exodia Necross with Fairy Meteor Crush (5), giving him the pierce ability. Now he attacks your Blade Knight, and deals you damage." Exodia Necross punched the crouching Blade Knight with his dark-glowing fist, and then attacked Chris himself.

_Shadow: 1000; Chris: 1300_

"That… was powerful," Chris coughed, clutching his stomach.

"I end," Shadow said, ignoring Chris' statement.

"I d-draw (3)," Chris stuttered. "I set this card face-down (2), and that's all I can do."

"Now Exodia Necross' attack increases to 3200," Shadow declared as he drew (6). "Exodia Necross attacks your set monster. If your set monster has 1900 or less defense you will lose. You can't stop this attack because of Exodia Necross' immunity effect."

"Exodia Necross isn't destroyed by traps, but he's still affected by them, so I can stop your attack!" Chris countered. Exodia Necross glowed white as he approached the set monster, and disappeared in the light. "D.D. Rift will remove Exodia Necross from play until the end of the turn!"

"I see," Shadow said. "That will destroy Fairy Meteor Crush and reset Exodia Necross' effect back to 1800. Good move." Shadow set a card (5) and ended his turn, Exodia Necross reappearing with its base attack.

"Draw (3)," Chris weakly said. "Okay!" Chris shouted, once he saw what he drew. "I may not be able to win now, but I'm going to take a good chunk out of your lifepoints! I tribute my set monster to bring out Giant Sword Knight (2;2600/100)! Now attack Exodia Necross and reduce Shadow's lifepoints to 200!" The knight ran forward and slashed at Exodia Necross, but Shadow's lifepoints remained constant.

"Spirit Barrier will negate the damage," He said.

'_Uh oh, this makes things a lot more difficult…However, I still have a few cards left in my deck that I can use to win,' _Chris thought. "I end my turn."

Shadow silently drew (6), and then slid a card into his duel disk as his monster's attack increased to 2300. "I equip Exodia Necross with the spell Shadow Cross (5)." A black cross appeared in one of Exodia Necross' hands. It absorbed the cross, and black sparks began to flow around its body with the new power. "With this new spell, Exodia Necross is completely unaffected by any of your effects that don't target."

'_Well, that just made things much harder,' _Chris angrily thought to himself. _'That really cuts down my possibilities.'_

For the first time in the duel, Shadow showed emotion, smirking darkly. "Exodia Necross can only be destroyed by targeting monster effects, but of course I have cards to stop that. He's not destroyed by targeting spells or traps, and he's completely unaffected by any effects that don't target. Every turn Exodia Necross gets stronger, and even if you summon a monster more powerful than him, I will not take any battle damage from him, or any other monster I summon. You _cannot _stop me."

'_Wait…' _Yami said, taking control of Chris' body.

* * *

"Atem_," Yami's eyes widened at hearing his true name. "I think you know who I am. And I just want to warn you: this time, you _cannot

* * *

"Ba… kura?" Yami murmured. 

"Oh, it seems you've finally figured it out! It took you long enough! And now, since you know, I assume that you won't mind if I take this to the Shadow Realm!" 'Bakura' cackled as the purple fog began to shroud the two spirits.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_How do u like that? It wasn't Shadow, it was Bakura!! Whee!!! 

RER!!!!

* * *

Card of the Day

Forbidden Barrier  
Continuous Spell  
Whenever you would take battle damage, you may send a "Forbidden One" monster in your deck to your graveyard to negate the damage. When there are 5 "Forbidden One" monsters in your graveyard, you may send this card to the graveyard to add one "Contract with Exodia" in your deck to your hand. You cannot activate that "Contract with Exodia" during that turn.

* * *

Original Cards

Mach Swordsman; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1700/1200; You may halve this card's ATK until the end of the turn to let this card attack twice during the battle phase. Once in the duel when this card would be destroyed in battle you may keep this card on the field.

Sword of Piercing Light; Trap; Flip 1 set card on the field face-up (flip effects are not activated at this time). If it is a trap card or a DARK monster, flip it face-down and destroy it. Otherwise, return it to its original position.

Double Demon; level 4; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 1300/800; If this set card is destroyed, special summon two "Double Demon" from your deck. If this card is special summoned by the effect of "Double Demon", increase the ATK of this card by 500.

Forbidden Barrier; Continuous Spell; Whenever you would take battle damage, you may send a "Forbidden One" monster in your deck to your graveyard to negate the damage. When there are 5 "Forbidden One" monsters in your graveyard, you may send this card to the graveyard to add one "Contract with Exodia" in your deck to your hand. You cannot activate that "Contract with Exodia" during that turn.

Tiki Curser; level 4; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 1900/800; When this card is destroyed in battle, decrease the ATK of the monster that destroyed this card by 500.

D.D. Rift; Trap; Remove 1 monster from play until the end of this turn. You cannot conduct your battle phase during the turn you activate this turn.

Giant Sword Knight; level 6; Warrior/EARTH; 2600/100

Shadow Cross; Equip Spell; Only equip to "Exodia Necross". The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's non-targeting effects.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Possessed Dark Soul_


	25. Possessed Dark Soul

_For the first time in the duel, Shadow showed emotion, smirking darkly. "Exodia Necross can only be destroyed by targeting monster effects, but of course I have cards to stop that. He's not destroyed by targeting spells or traps, and he's completely unaffected by any effects that don't target. Every turn Exodia Necross gets stronger, and even if you summon a monster more powerful than him, I will not take any battle damage from him, or any other monster I summon. You _cannot_ stop me."_

'Wait…' _Yami said, taking control of Chris' body._ 'I recognize that tone of voice!'

* * *

"_Atem,_" Yami's eyes widened at hearing his true name. "I think you know who I am. And I just want to warn you: this time, you cannot stop me."

* * *

"_Ba… kura?" Yami murmured._

"_Oh, it seems you've finally figured it out! It took you long enough! And now, since you know, I assume that you won't mind if I take this to the Shadow Realm!" 'Bakura' cackled as the purple fog began to shroud the two spirits._

_

* * *

_OMG! 99 reviews! C'mon, just 1 more til 100! (mahad, y couldn't u just review?1?) 

**Vyser Dragoon: **Yeah, I forget why exactly I chose to make it Exodia Necross... and I dun think it was too big of a twist. I think the biggest twist in the fic was the end of chapter 15...

**Kyoda: **Yeah, Forbidden Barrier is one of my most favorite made-up cards in the entire fic. It actually makes Exodia Necross playable. And it seems that everyone liked Shadow/Bakura... And I wanted a good twist for these chapeters. This is really the halfway point of the fic... (although it's 1 off, since the fic will be 52 chapters)

**Ninja Wolf 25: **I dun really know myself (sweatdrop) I think it was a combo of Shadow and Bakura, but now it's going to be just Bakura. But it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that Bakura used the Millennium Rod to make Shadow initiate the duel and stuff

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Kura-cha (:P at KK) can't stay still, 'cause then my fic would be (even more) boring, and I'd stop getting all my review ;-; And I'm not going to make it as anti-climatic as EF or Brain Control... just wait and see!

**Katoma: **Ya, as I said, Forbidden Barrier is one of my favorite made-up cards

Since no one said anything, I'll keep my 'chapter previews' the same

* * *

Chapter 25: Possessed Dark Soul

"Bakura! But… how?" Yami asked. "How can you control Shadow?"

"I believe you are familiar with the powers of the Millennium Rod," Bakura said through Shadow.

"You have the Millennium Rod?" Yami's eyes widened. "Well, since this is a Shadow Game, if I lose then I have to give you my Millennium Puzzle. However, doesn't it also mean that if I win I can take your Millennium Rod?" _It appears Bakura is indeed collecting the Millennium Items. The Millennium Rod is one of the most powerful, and I must make sure he does not have it!_

"Actually, I think there is something you might want instead." Bakura smirked as he reached into Shadow's pocket and pulled out a small loop of gold.

"The Millennium Necklace! You took that from Sarah!" shouted Yami.

"Of course," Bakura replied. "But she lost the duel, fair and square.

"Anyway, it is still my turn. I didn't want to overwhelm poor Chris, but you're a different story. I activate Necross Power (4), so now Exodia Necross (1800+500/0) will gain 1000 attack points each turn instead of the normal 500! Anyway, take your turn."

'_I don't have many options, since Chris depleted his hand,' _Yami thought as he drew (3). _'However, the options I have are still good enough!'_ "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon (2) to destroy Shadow Cross! Now Exodia Necross can be affected by my Swords of Revealing Light (1)! I end my turn by summoning Queen's Knight (0;1500/1600) in defense mode."

"Good move. Of course, I shouldn't expect less than you," Bakura commented as a small gust of wind appeared around Exodia Necross, and then several glowing swords. Bakura drew (5) as Exodia Necross' power increased to 3300. "Since I cannot attack, I must pass."

"Then it's my draw again (1)!" Yami declared. "And I think I'll draw twice more (3), thanks to Pot of Greed (2)! I summon King's Knight (1;1600/1400) in defense mode, also brining out Jack's Knight (1900/1000). I conclude my turn with a set card (0)."

"Looks like I must pass again," Bakura sighed after he drew (6) and his monster's attack increased further to 4300. "However, there is only one turn left."

_'He's right; I need to figure out a way around Exodia Necross!'_ Yami worriedly thought as he drew (1). _'And this might be it!'_ "I'll set the only card in my hand (0), and end my turn." 

"Those three turns went by rather quickly," Bakura observed as he drew (7). "I set this (6) and end. Now Exodia Necross' power is at 5300, and next turn it will be 6300! Are you sure you don't want to surrender now?" He asked as the shining swords disappeared.

"I'm going to fight you to the bitter end, Bakura," Yami sternly said as he drew (1). "I can't do anything now, so I will also pass."

"Good, because now it's time for me to blast through your defenses!" Bakura laughed as he drew (7). However, the card he drew caught his eye. "I play Necross Fury (6), allowing Exodia Necross to attack all your monsters this turn! As I believed you use to say: Exodia, obliterate!" Exodia Necross let out a giant wave of black energy, destroying Yami's monsters. "Now I'll give you a turn to recuperate."

Yami silently drew (2). "I set a monster (1) and end."

"Running out of options, I see," Bakura taunted as he drew (7) and his monster's attack increased further to 7300. "I think it's time to end this! I activate Nobleman of Crossout (6), to remove your face-down card from play! If you remember, Chris used this against me, but it did not work out nearly as well for him as it did for me!" The knight appeared and instantly destroyed Yami's monster.

"Exodia Necross, attack Yami directly with your 7300 attack points! It's over!" Bakura cackled as his monster began to charge up its massive dark ball of energy.

* * *

"Chris!!" Sarah screamed as the Shadow Game began to materialize. She got out of her seat, and rushed down to the black sphere. 

"Sarah, what's going on?" Sarah heard Kengake ask. Sarah turned around to see her friend standing there, a worried and confused look on his face.

"Well… uhm… you see… well…" Sarah was at a lost for words; she didn't want to tell Kengake about the Shadow Realm and magic. But how would she—or anyone else, for that matter—explain the Shadow Game without magic?

"You don't know?"

"No," Sarah sighed. She was glad she wouldn't have to explain the Shadow Game.

"How do we get inside? Can we just walk in?" Kengake asked.

"Should we try?" Sarah quietly asked.

Kengake sighed. "We might as well…." Kengake extended his hand, and Sarah grabbed it. Together they walked into the dark sphere… and came out on the other side.

"Attention students, please calm down and return to your seats!" One of the teachers yelled over a loudspeaker. Some other students had come down to investigate the sphere, but now they returned to their seats. Sarah and Kengake reluctantly followed suit.

_If I had my Millennium Necklace, I might have been able to stop the Shadow Game, or at least entered it, _Sarah thought, touching her bare neck.

"Don't worry, Chris will be okay," Kengake told Sarah, reading her sad facial expression. They had not sat down, but stood in the aisle since they didn't want to separate.

"Yeah, you're right," Sarah smiled.

* * *

Exodia Necross released its dark energy, but it was turned to light halfway through the attack, and was then absorbed by Yami. _Bakura: 1000; Yami: 8600_

"What was that?!" Bakura asked as Yami's lifepoints skyrocketed.

"It's called Draining Shield," Yami explained. "Now only does it negate your attack, but I also gain lifepoints equal to your monster's attack!"

"I wasn't expecting that," Bakura admitted. "I'll just end my turn with this set card (5)."

"Draw(2)!" Shouted Yami. A huge grin spread to his face when he saw what he had drawn. "Bakura, are you ready, because here I come! I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1;1900/1700)!" The dark-clad magician appeared on Yami's field, wielding his staff. "Next I play Card of Sanctity (0)! So while you draw one card (6), I draw six (6)! Oh, and Skilled Dark Magician also gains a spell counter." Yami inspected his hand as the orb on Skilled Dark Magician's staff began to glow. "Next I play Dimensionhole (5)!"

"But why?" Bakura asked. "You'll just remove your own monster from play, making you open to attack!"

"Not exactly," Yami replied. "I chain my Mystical Refpanel, so now your monster is removed instead of mine!"

"What?" Bakura's eyes widened as Exodia Necross was sucked into a strange hole. Skilled Dark Magician's staff also began to glow more.

'_Thank you for the idea of that combo,' _Yami said.

'_No problem!' _Chris smiled. _'I'm glad I could help out in defeating Bakura.'_

"Now, for my final spell card: Reload (4)!" Yami shouted. He shuffled his hand into his deck and redrew four cards, as Skilled Dark Magician glowed and became Dark Magician (2500/2100). "Next I play Dedication Through Light and Darkness (3) evolving Dark Magician into Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600). When Dark Magician of Chaos is summoned, I can return Mystical Space Typhoon (4) to my hand! Now, Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Bakura directly with Chaos Blast! Now _I _win!"

"Not yet! I use my face-down, Ties of Hate!" Bakura countered. Yami's monster began to attack, but stopped as Bakura's set card flipped face-up. Smirking, Bakura strolled around Dark Magician of Chaos to Yami. Yami tensed up, expecting the worst, but Bakura just extended his hand.

"What… is this?" Yami asked.

"A handshake," Bakura explained. "That's it. It's part of the effect of Ties of Hate, but whether you accept my handshake is completely up to you."

After staring at Bakura's hands for a few moments Yami spat, "You're not worth it, and I'm not letting your activate your card's effect."

"Interesting choice," Bakura remarked as he began to walk back across the field. "Especially since Ties of Hate's effect activates when you _don't _shake my hand."

"What?!" Yami yelled. "Then what happens now?"

"Look at the lifepoints," Bakura explained as his increased and Yami's decreased. "Our lifepoints now average out. However, I must discard half my hand (3)."

_Bakura: 4800; Yami: 4800_

"Anyway, now that I've absorbed your lifepoints you may continue your attack."

Yami gritted his teeth as Dark Magician of Chaos charged up his staff, and then attacked Bakura.

_Bakura: 2000; Yami: 4800_

Bakura silently drew (4), and then declared, "I pass."

"I draw (5), and then your Exodia Necross returns," Yami said, "But only with 1800 attack points. I use Mystical Space Typhoon (4) to destroy Spirit Barrier, and then attack Exodia Necross with Dark Magician of Chaos!" Yami's magician let out a round of black and white magic through Exodia Necross into Bakura.

_Bakura: 1000; Yami: 4800_

Bakura glanced at his set card, but refrained from using it. _I need to wait until the last moment… I must use my card only when absolutely necessary._

"I set this card (3) to end my turn."

Bakura drew a card (5), and inspected his hand as Exodia Necross' attack increased to 2300. "I switch Exodia Necross to defense mode. However, next turn I will destroy your Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"Maybe, but I'm going to decrease your lifepoints even more!" Yami declared as he drew (4). "I had a feeling that you'd do that, so I will also switch Dark Magician of Chaos to defense mode, but then I use Zero Gravity to switch both monsters to attack!" Both monsters floated up, but came down to the ground in attack mode. "Now Dark Magician of Chaos will attack Exodia Necross again!"

_Bakura: 500; Yami: 4800_

_I now have barely any lifepoints. I could have used my face-down, but next turn Dark Magician of Chaos will be destroyed, so I shouldn't get any more battle damage, _Bakura thought.

"I end my turn," Yami said. _'Dark Magician of Chaos is going to be destroyed now, but with my current hand I should be able to handle it.'_

"I draw (6), and Exodia Necross' attack increases to match Dark Magician of Chaos', and then I equip Exodia Necross with another Shadow Cross (5). Hm… judging from your face, it seems you have a good hand. However, since I do not have such a good hand, I'll use Card Destruction (4). Now we must each discard our hand (0), and then draw four new cards (4)."

Yami gritted his teeth as he drew his new hand. _'My old hand was great… now I have nothing to protect me from Exodia Necross!'_

'_Don't worry, Yami! I'm sure you'll figure out something!' _Chris told Yami.

'_I hope you're right.'_

"Oh, you didn't get such a good hand?" Bakura asked, inferring this from Yami's face. "Now, to continue with my turn, I'll set a monster (3). I then play Pump Up (2), discarding my remaining hand (0) to temporarily increase Exodia Necross' attack to 5600!" Exodia Necross got a giant black aura, and launched a ball of energy at Dark Magician of Chaos without even being ordered. Yami protected himself, raising his arms in front of himself.

_Bakura: 500; Yami: 2000_

"I end my turn. I'd like to see you try to win with an empty field and a bad hand!"

"Bakura… I will not let you win!" Yami shouted. "Not only will you see me try to win, but you'll also see me succeed!" Yami ripped a card off of his deck (5), and smiled. "It's time to destroy Exodia Necross!"

"Oh really? How?" Bakura asked. "The only way to destroy him is with a targeting monster effect, and I doubt you have any!"

"Well, there is that method of destroying Exodia Necross, but he also as another weakness," Yami smirked. "I shall destroy Exodia Necross, and free Shadow's soul! Go: Soul Release (4)!" Yami's spell card glowed, until neither duelist could see.

The glowing subsided, revealing the Shadow Game had dissipated, and Shadow and Chris were standing in the arena, both fields clear except Shadow's set monster and trap.

"Where… am I?" Shadow asked, holding his head with his left hand.

"Shadow, don't you remember?" Chris asked. _'And Yami, why aren't you in control?'_

'_Soul Release released Shadow's soul from Bakura's grasp,' _Yami explained. _'However, Soul Release also seems to have freed your soul from me. I feel very weak; I can't take control of your body.'_

'_That's okay, I want to duel Shadow anyway!' _Chris said.

"No, I don't," Shadow admitted. "What happened?"

"Well, we were dueling for our midterm, and then a Shadow Game started," Chris said. However, he made sure to say "Shadow Game" quietly so the audience didn't hear him.

"Wait, why am I dueling for the midterm?" Shadow asked, looking around the arena. "I'm supposed to duel a teacher…"

"But you requested to duel a student!"

"I did?" Shadow asked. "This makes no sense…." _But I can't surrender, or else I'll fail the midterm. _"Let's just end the duel already," Shadow declared, looking over the field and recovering his emotionless face.

"Okay then, let's!" Chris shouted. "I activate Premature Burial (3), so now Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700) comes back from my graveyard!"

_Shadow: 500; Chris: 1200_

'_Chris, I'm back!' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 happily exclaimed as he reappeared. _'And you destroyed Exodia Necross! Congratulations!'_

'_Well, Yami was really the one who did it,' _Chris admitted. "Now, Mystic Swordsman LV6, attack Shadow's set monster with Mystic Slash!"

After taking a quick look at his set cards, Shadow countered, "I use Negate Attack to stop your attack."

"Then I end my turn," Chris sighed.

Shadow silently drew a card (1). After studying his drawn card for a moment, he said, "I flip summon my Big Eye (1200/1000). Now I can rearrange the top five cards of my deck." Shadow picked up the top five cards of his deck, and without giving any hint to what they were with a facial expression, rearranged them and put them back on his deck. "I set the last card in my hand (0) and end my turn."

'_Why did he leave such a weak monster in attack mode?' _Chris wondered as he drew (4). "Mystic Swordsman, atta…" Chris stopped in mid-sentence, thinking. _'Those eyes… that face-down… I can usually tell when people are bluffing from their eyes. But Shadow's eyes… he's not bluffing… he's not afraid… in fact, it's almost like his eyes… like his eyes… are coaxing me into attacking! He's not afraid of me attacking; he wants me too!' _"Shadow, I'm not falling for your trap! I'm not going to attack, but instead I'll use Pigeonholing Book of Spell (3). This has the same effect as Big Eye, but with only three cards." Chris picked up the top three cards, and smiled when he saw the last one. He immediately placed it on top, and then returned the three cards to my deck. "The card I placed on top of my deck was Silverwind Swordsman (1600/1600)! Next turn I'll be able to use him to win!"

"There won't be a next turn," Shadow sighed, drawing (1). "You could have won just now, but instead you hesitated, and that will cost you the match. I use my face-down." Chris felt like an idiot as he started into the grinning green pot. "I am now allowed to draw two cards, due to the effect of Pot of Greed (3)."

"Why did you set Pot of Greed?!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's called a bluff," Shadow sighed.

"But that means… I could have won?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you could have. However, you did not. I equip Festering Darkness (2) to Big Eye. Now he gains 500 attack points, and 500 more each turn. Then I play Time Jump (1), so Big Eye's attack increases to 3200." A dark aura developed around Big Eye, and then flared out as Time Jump resolved.

"Your monster might be strong, but it's still not strong enough!" Chris shouted. "I'll still win on my next turn!"

"Big Eye might not be, but my next monster is," Shadow sighed. "I tribute Big Eye for Shadow Beast of Darkness (0;?/?)."

"You tributed that… for a monster with an unknown number of attack points?" Chris asked.

"Not exactly," Shadow explained. "You see, for each counter that was on Festering Darkness, Shadow Beast of Darkness gains 1000 attack and defense."

"So he only gets 1000?" Chris asked.

"No. Did you forget about Time Jump?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah," Chris remembered. "That gives him three extra counters, which means…"

"He has 4000 attack and defense," Shadow finished. His monster, which was a wolf made completely out of shadows, flared up as its power rose up to 4000. "Shadow Beast, attack Mystic Swordsman LV6." Shadow's monster plowed through Mystic Swordsman LV6 as if he wasn't there into Chris.

_Shadow: 500; Chris: 0_

"I… lost," Chris murmured, sinking to his knees.

"I'm disappointed in you," Shadow said. He had someone glided over to the other side of the arena, and was standing in front of Chris. "You should have known something was wrong when I was going to duel you. You should have confronted me or a teacher before the duel."

"But… how was I supposed to know?"

"You should have asked anyway," Shadow simply replied. "That was one of my better decks. Now I won't be able to use it again." _I also need to confront Casatos about this, _Shadow thought, looking up to the top of the arena where Casatos stood. Shadow walked off to the Chancellor.

"Wait!" Chris called out as Shadow began to walk away.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Your pocket…" Chris said. Shadow reached in and pulled out the Millennium Necklace.

"This yours?" Shadow asked.

Chris just nodded, and Shadow gave him the Millennium Necklace.

"Chris! You're okay!" Sarah screamed, latching herself around Chris.

"Here's your necklace back, Sarah," Chris said, giving her the jewelry.

"Yeah, good duel," Kengake said, walking up to the arena.

"I concur," said Sam, appearing.

"Sam! You're here!" Sarah exclaimed, letting go of Chris.

"Yeah, I just got back in time to see the end of the duel," Sam explained. "You may have lost, Chris, but you still dueled well!"

"Thanks, Sam," said Chris.

"Hey, Chris, do you know what that that weird sphere-thing was?" Kengake asked.

"No, I don't…" Chris sighed.

'_Chris, it's only going to get harder from here on, and Bakura will attack more and more,' _Yami said. _'Maybe it's time...'_

'_Yeah, I think you're right,' _Chris agreed, after thinking for a moment. "No, wait, I'm sorry. Kengake, I do know," He admitted, looking down on the ground. He then looked up to see his friend's smiling, supportive, worried, faces. "Guys, I have something to tell you…."

* * *

Yep. See why this is half-way through the fic? Anyway, we had a good 10 chapters of plot, but now it's going to be fillers for a little bit. (not pointless fillers from before, but plot-fillers)

Anyway, they are still good duels, so it doesn't matter!!

RER!

Oh, and please don't ask about "Disunity" (read Ties of Hate's effect). It wasn't necessary, and I couldn't think of an effect for it.

* * *

Card of the Day

Exodia Necross (DARK)  
Spellcaster/Effect  
Level 4  
ATK 1800/DEF 0  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Contract with Exodia". This card is not destroyed by battle or by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards, and during each of your Standby Phases, increase the ATK of this card by 500. This card is destroyed when any of "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", or "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" is not in your graveyard.

* * *

Original Cards 

Necross Power; Equip Spell; If "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" are not in your graveyard, remove this card and the equipped monster from play. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 during each of your standby phases.

Shadow Cross; Equip Spell; Only equip to "Exodia Necross". The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's non-targeting effects.

Necross Fury; Spell; Select 1 "Exodia Necross". During this turn only, the selected "Exodia Necross" can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once. No other monsters may attack this turn.

Mystical Refpanel; Trap; Change the target of a spell card that designates one player to another.

Ties of Hate; Quick-Play; Offer your opponent a handshake. If they do not accept your handshake, each player's Life Points become half the combined Life Points of both players, and then discard half your hand (rounded up). If you have "Disunity" in your hand and show it to your opponent, they must decline the handshake.

Pump Up; Spell; Discard your hand. Double the ATK of one of your monsters until the end of this turn.

Silverwind Swordsman; level 4; Warrior/Effect/WIND; 1600/1600; This card can attack your opponent's lifepoints directly. If this card attacks your opponent's lifepoints directly with this card's effect, all battle damage done is treated as 1000.

Festering Darkness; Equip Spell; Only equip to a DARK monster. When this card is activated, and during each of your standby phases, put 1 counter on this card. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 for each counter on this card.

Time Jump; Spell; Progress the duel by three turns of each player.

Shadow Beast of Darkness; level 8; Fiend/Effect/DARK; ?/?; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by tributing a monster equipped with "Festering Darkness". This card's original ATK and DEF are equal to the number of counters on "Festering Darkness" x 1000.

* * *

_Next Time: Huge Revolution_


	26. Huge Revolution

'Chris, it's only going to get harder from here on, and Bakura will attack more and more,'_ Yami said. _'Maybe it's time...'

'Yeah, I think you're right,'_ Chris agreed. "No, wait, I'm sorry, Kengake, I do know," He admitted, looking down on the ground. He then looked up to see his friend's smiling, supportive, worried, faces. "Guys, I have something to tell you…"_

_

* * *

_Hi ya'llz! (lol) As I've told some of you, I'm leaving for vacation today, and as a rest I said I would update yesterday. However, since I'm not leaving until later today, I'm updating today instead! XD And this is a good chapter! 

Oh, and I broke 100 reviews! That means that this fic... isn't a failure! It doesn't mean it's good, but it can't be a failure with over 100 reviews!

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Thanks for the 100th review! And i'm glad it was refreshing...

**Vsyer Dragoon: **Well, at least you reviewed:D And I like card combos...

**Wolfy: **Great, _another _kura fan... Oh and... i'm not Christian...

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Only 2. And we already had the field trip (when Sarah and Bakura went to Egypt). Dun worry, other items will be revealed soon... (it all get resolved in chapters 29-35)

**Writer of Fate: **Yep, it's good that the Millennium Item is back. Bakura being able to see into the future is not good...

**Rakuren: **Thx for the story writing compliment. I dun have much self-confidence when it comes to writing, so compliments help XD And they don't lose that much... chapter 7, 8, 22, and this. Plus, 7 and 8 were pointless duels, and both of these were duels where the win/loss doesn't matter (well, they did matter, but as u can see, I can undo the effects of the loss)

**Methusulah: **Well, do you have your time machine?

**SomeRandomStone: **Aw, you do? I luv dueling fics XD Mostly OC dueling fics... not GX fics. Eh. To each, their own. And at least it's better than other fics.

Oh, and random special thanks/shout out to katrianna. Thank you for reading almost all of my chapters and reviewing them XD You said you'd finish the fic by now, but I guess you were wrong. Lol. I'll give you the rest of ur review reviews when I get back from vacation.

Now, onto the good fanfic chapter!

Oh, and two more little things...

1. This chapter is actually 2 chapters condensed in 1. When I planned the fic, I originally had these 2 as different chapters. However, since I didn't have room for that many chaptesr, and since one of them was too short, I condensed them. It should be pretty obvious as to which chapter is which. (the name of the 'deleted' chapter would have been "Unity")

2. Once you finish reading this chapter, you'll be halfway through this fic! Yay!! Congratz! (both to you for reading this far and to me for writing this much)

* * *

Chapter 26: Huge Revolution

"My Millennium Puzzle is magic, and it contains the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh from 10000 years ago that also helped Yugi Moto 5000 years ago, where he stopped an evil spirit named Bakura that has come back now," Chris declared, all in one breath.

Chris, Sam, Kengake, and Sarah were in Chris and Sam's dorm. Chris couldn't tell his friends about Yami in the Main Arena because of all the students around, so they went to the dorm once they found out Chris had passed the midterm.

"It's… magic?" Sam asked, amazed.

"It has… an ancient spirit?" Kengake asked, completely stunned.

"Oh, so that's what it does," Sarah remarked, completely calm.

"Why are you so unaffected by this?" Sam asked. "It's magic! That defies just about all the laws of science! I mean, magic! _Magic_!"

"Well, my Millennium Necklace is also magic," Sarah smiled, pointing to her neck. Then in a more serious tone, she added, "As is the Shadow Realm."

"What? The Shadow Realm?" Kengake asked. "Is that what that weird purple thing was?"

"Yeah," Chris explained. "There is this other dimension called the Shadow Realm, and by using magic, usually from the Millennium Items, people can turn duels into Shadow Games. They take place in the Shadow Realm, where the monsters are real, and the loser loses his soul!"

"Millennium Items? You mean your puzzle and Sarah's necklace?"

"Well, yes, those are two," Sarah said, taking over the explanation, "But there are five others. The Millennium Rod, Ring, Eye, Scales, and Key."

"The Millennium Ring holds Bakura, like how the Millennium Puzzle holds the Pharaoh," Chris said. "Bakura also has the Millennium Rod, and Chancellor Casatos has the Millennium Eye."

"Chris, do you know who has the Millennium Key and Scales?" Sarah asked.

"No," Chris sighed. "5000 years ago a man named Shadi, who was the guardian of the Millennium Items, had them, but I don't know about them now."

"How do you know about them 5000 years ago?" Kengake asked. "Oh yeah! The spirit in your puzzle was present 5000 years ago…. Speaking of which, who is he and where was he in between the times he was gone?"

"His name is Yami," Chris said. "Well, his real name is Atem, but I call him Yami. Between when he was Pharaoh and when he helped Yugi Moto, his mind was locked inside the Millennium Puzzle. From Yugi until me, he was in the afterlife, but was brought back when I completed the Millennium Puzzle."

"Well, I know the Puzzle houses the spirit of the Pharaoh," Sarah said, "And there is that Mind Crush that you used on Ijimeko… but what else can it do?"

"Well, Yami can take over my body," Chris said.

"Wait, was he the one who took over your body when I sent you to the Shadow Ream?" Sam asked

"Yes," Chris answered, but then Kengake blurted out:

"Sam, you sent Chris to the Shadow Realm?!"

"Yeah," Sam sadly admitted. "Bakura tricked me into sending Chris to the shadows, and I almost sent Sarah to the shadows, too."

"Bakura… what does he do, anyway?" Kengake asked.

"Guys, Yami is going to take over now," Chris warned his friends. After a slight pause, Chris' body began to talk about Bakura.

"5000 years ago, Bakura was trying to gather the Millennium Items in order to resurrect Zorc, an extremely powerful demon who actually created the Shadow Realm. 10000 years ago Bakura summoned Zorc, but I sealed Zorc back to the shadows, using my name as the key to his prison, and then wiped my memory. However, 5000 years ago, when Bakura brought back Zorc, I recovered my memory, and destroyed Zorc. I thought I also destroyed Bakura, but I was wrong about that. I don't know whether or not I truly destroyed Zorc, either, so I'm not sure what exactly Bakura is doing. However, I'm assuming he's collecting the Millennium Items. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone after me or Sarah."

"How do I know you're not just pulling our legs?" Sam asked. "The 'Shadow Games' could have just been holographic black balls where the neurosensors on the duel disks were increased."

"What about when you took Chris' soul?" Yami asked.

"He had kept his soul, and made you up as an excuse to still have a soul when his soul would have been taken," Sam reasoned.

"I can see how you could think this, but this is real magic," Yami stated. "However, if this was just one big hoax, what would be the point of it? If I was trying to prove magic existed, I would have announced all this to the school, instead of keeping it hidden."

"He's got a point," Kengake chimed in.

"And I can prove my Millennium Necklace is magic," Sarah added. "Sam, say anything."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"My Millennium Necklace can see the future," Sarah explained. "I can use it to see what you are going to say, and then say it at the same time as you."

"Yeah right," Sam and Sarah said in perfect unison. "Okay, that was good," they continued, "But I doubt you'll be able to pull it off for lo—chocolate pudd-" Sam suddenly stopped his outburst, and Sarah mimicked him perfectly.

"Fine, I believe you," Sam sighed without Sarah copying him.

"Me too," Kengake said.

"That's good," Yami smiled.

"But still, what can we do?" Kengake asked. "We don't have any magic power or anything, and we're facing a 10000 year old spirit!"

"The Millennium Items can only be won in duels," said Yami. "We have to get the Seven Millennium Items, or at least make sure Bakura doesn't. To do that, we're going to need to duel. Not just Bakura, but anyone he now recruits with his Millennium Rod. So, will you help me?" Yami asked. He put his right hand forward, palm down.

"I have to help," Sarah said, putting her right hand over Yami's. "Bakura hurt my family."

"And if I'm going to be a hero, I've got to start somewhere," Kengake said, putting his hand in. The three teens looked expectantly at Sam.

"Well, I'm sure there's some logical explanation for what you did, Sarah, so this could still be a hoax, but… whatever. I'll do it," Sam sighed, finally putting his hand in.

'_And since we share a body, I'm also obviously helping,' _Chris said, putting his spiritual hand on top of his friends' hands.

"All right then," Yami smiled. When Yami looked into all of Chris' friends' faces, he saw the same determination and spirit as his old friends. "With all of you on my side, there's no way Bakura can win."

* * *

It was the second week after the midterm. Sarah and Sam had passed their midterms, and Bakura didn't strike again. The new duelists that had transferred to the academy mid-year were just about adjusted to academy life. However, for the first month and a half, they had to take special classes that caught them up to the other students. 

Chris woke up as normal, alone in his dorm room, when Yami noticed something strange about Chris' duel disk. When Yami said something about it, Chris checked his duel disk, and his jaw immediately dropped.

"My rank dropped by a hundred overnight!!" Chris shouted. When Chris had gone to bed, he was rank 636, but now he was 743. As second later, his duel disk made a quiet beep, and his rank decreased even further to 796.

By the time Chris had changed, he was ranked 864.

'_Perhaps you should check the rank list to see what's going on,' _Yami suggested.

'_Yeah, you're right,' _Chris said. He quickly booted up the computer, and checked the rank list. It seemed a little mixed up, but not too crazy.

'_It could take time,' _Yami added. _'You should check during the lunch break, and after classes.'_

Chris got breakfast, and a good number of the students in the cafeteria were constantly checking their rank. When he got to his first class, just about all of the Obelisks and Ras paid much more attention to their duel disks than the teacher.

As the day progressed, Ras and Obelisks only got more frantic. The Slifers were calm because as the Ras and Obelisks got pushed down in rank, the Slifers got pushed up.

Chris checked the ranking list during the lunch break, but it looked similar to what it did that morning.

'_It seems we'll need to check after classes,' _Yami sighed.

When Chris got out of his last class, he immediately ran back to his dorm as quickly as possible. By then, he had dropped to rank 2307! When Chris checked the rank list now, it wasn't changing as quickly, but the entire rank list had inverted! Many Obelisks were on the bottom, Ras in the middle, and Slifers at the top.

Most of the list had stopped changing, but the very top was still rearranging itself. There were mostly Slifers, but a few of the elite Obelisks remained in the top. However, Shadow, Brainiac, and Sachi were the only non-Slifers in the top 15. Slifers began to push them down, except Shadow, who remained at the top.

However, after a few moments, the final change was made, pushing Shadow down to make room for a sole Slifer. While Shadow was rank 2, Brianiac was 8 and Sachi was 12.

'_He's the one that did this,' _Yami said, pointing to the Slifer's picture. He had medium-length, straight brown hair, and glasses over his brown eyes.

'_His name is Dominic,' _Chris read.

'_We've got to find him, and return the ranking list to normal.'_

'_But how are we going to find him?' _Chris asked. _'He could be anywhere in the school!'_

'_Bakura probably has something to do with this,' _Yami said. _'If I know Bakura, he'll come seek us out. We should go look around the academy to see if we can find Dominic. It will be a good way to wait to see if Bakura comes to us in person, or contacts us through your PDA.'_

Chris decided to search the sections in numerical order, so he headed over to the Cathedral. After wandering around for a few minutes, he found a crowd of Ras and Obelisks trying to get somewhere.

"What's going on?" Chris asked the nearest Ra.

"The punk Dominic who messed up the ranking system is in there!" He replied.

"What is 'there'?"

"It's the Cathedral's Slifer Dorm," The Ra explained. "That's where Dominic lives, but it's locked."

"Oh, thanks," Chris said as he began to walk away. _'If all those Obelisks and Ras can't get in there, I don't think me helping will do anything. Maybe Bakura isn't behind this… wouldn't he have contacted us by now?'_

'_You can never be sure with Bakura,' _Yami sighed.

After another minute of walking, a Slifer ran in front of Chris. "Stop!" he ordered.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Why, the Millennium Items, of course," The Slifer smirked.

"Bakura…." Chris murmured.

"Come, follow me," Bakura ordered.

"I'm not going to blindly follow you," Chris snorted.

"But don't you want to go to Dominic?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you possessing him?" Chris asked.

"Actually, no," Bakura laughed. "Dominic has had this plan for changing the rankings for a while now. He's been deciding whether or not to use it… I just gave him a little convincing with my Millennium Rod."

"Fine, I'll go," Chris sighed. "But just give me a moment." He took out his PDA, and sent a quick message to Sarah, Sam, and Kengake.

'_Do you think Bakura will actually lead us to Dominic?' _Chris asked.

'_With Bakura, who knows?' _Yami sighed. _'But we should still follow him.'_

Bakura began to lead Chris through a series of small confusing hallways. They eventually reached a locked door with a keypad. Bakura entered in a code, and the door slid open, allowing Chris and Bakura to enter.

After a few more hallways, they entered a large room. A few Slifers were scattered around the room, hanging out near the walls. Dominic was sitting on the other side of the room from Chris and Bakura in a small throne.

"Master Dominic," Bakura shouted, stepping forward. "I know you weren't planning to duel until later, but I specifically need revenge on this Ra Reject. You could use him as an example for others."

"What did he do?" Dominic inquired, standing up.

"He stole my deck! I just got it back now," Bakura shouted. He then whispered to Chris, "If you want to duel, then play along."

"Christopher Gold…" Dominic said. "It would be a good example if I defeat you."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well, as you just heard, I was planning to start dueling any Ras or Obelisks later," Dominic explained. "However, I think I'll start now, with you!"

"What are the conditions?" Yami asked, taking over.

"Simple," Dominic smirked. "I win, you leave the school. You win, I change the ranks back to normal."

"Why would you do this, anyway?" Yami demanded.

"Simple," Dominic explained. "The Obelisks and Ras have been tormenting the Slifers since this academy was started! Obelisks and Ras even fight amongst themselves! The Slifers are the only ones that are kind and supportive, and for that, they deserve to be on top!"

"From what I've seen, Slifers aren't too kind to Ras and Obelisks," Yami said.

"That's only because of how they've treated us!" shouted Dominic. "Slifers have the potential to beat all of the Obelisks and Ras! I'm going to prove it! Anyway, do you want to duel?"

"Of course," Yami responded, his duel disk unfolding.

"Now, Chris, you run a Dark Magician/Warrior combo deck," Dominic said out loud. "Although it may not seem so effective on paper, you can usually find a way to win with it. However, against my deck, the probably of you winning is approximately… 1 in 52,105,315. Or, rounded down," Dominic smirked, "Zero. Do you still want to go through with this?"

"Of course," Yami smirked. "If you took the time to calculate the probability of my deck beating yours beforehand, then I must have been some sort of threat."

"Not exactly," Dominic smiled. "I calculated the probability just now."

"What? But… how?" Yami asked, amazed.

"Simple," Dominic said. "_I _am the smartest person at this academy. I make Brainiac look like a toddler! Now then…"

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

_Dominic: 4000; Yami: 4000_

"I'll go first," Dominic declared as he drew (6). "A common move, I'll set a monster (5) and end."

Yami drew a card (6) and began to think about his move.

Interrupting his thoughts, Dominic declared, "First you will summon a monster with strong attack or defense, in the corresponding mode. If you summon an offensive monster, you will attack. Either way, you will also set a defensive trap. Depending on your hand, you will finish your turn with a spell, unless it is Pot of Greed, Graceful Charity, or Nobleman of Crossout, in which case you will use that spell before you summon the monster."

"What?" Yami asked.

"I've been studying your duels and strategy," Dominic said. "You really need to be a little more creative."

"Whether or not I'm creative, I'll still win!" Yami shouted. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (5;1700/1600), and he will attack your set monster!"

"I was wondering when you'd use your Magnet Warriors," Dominic said as Beta charged towards his set monster. "They've been in your hand in past duels, but you haven't used them." Dominic's monster was revealed to be a strange, black monster, which was easily destroyed. "Anyway, now that you've destroyed Emissary of the Afterlife (1600/400), we can each add 1 level 3 or lower normal monster from our deck to our hand. I believe the only one you have is Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000)."

"Yes," Yami said as he pulled a card out of his deck. He flashed it to Dominic to confirm what it was, and then placed it in his hand (6).

"I'll also choose a monster with powerful defense," Dominic said. "More specifically, Oppressed People (6;400/2000)."

"I conclude my turn with a set card (5)," Yami said.

"Just as I predicted (7)," Dominic smirked. "I set a monster (6) and another card (5)."

"Draw (6)!" Yami shouted. _'That set monster is probably Oppressed People, so I won't attack.' _"I set a monster (4) and end."

"Then it's my turn again," Dominic said as he drew (6). "And this new card will help. First I flip summon Oppressed People. Then I equip them with Power of a Peasant (5), so now Oppressed People's attack and defense switch! Oppressed People, destroy Beta the Magnet Warrior!" A small group of peasants in rags appeared on Dominic's field. They started to glow, and then charged towards Yami's monster.

"Not so fast!" Yami countered. "I activate Attack Transferal Barrier, so now you attack my set Giant Soldier of Stone instead!" The Oppressed People changed the direction in which they were running, so instead the unsuccessfully attacked Giant Soldier of Stone.

"Nice save," Dominic complimented. "Too bad it won't happen again. I set this trap (4) and end my turn."

"Draw (5)!" Yami shouted. "Although this may be a little wasteful, this will still work! I activate Lightning Vortex (4), discarding a card from my hand (3) to destroy your monster!" However, no holographic lightning appeared.

"Oh, it appears your duel disk is malfunctioning, and your spell cards aren't working," Dominic evilly smirked.

"Even if my duel disk is malfunctioning, you still know I played the spell card! Send your monster to the graveyard!" Yami demanded.

"If the duel disk doesn't read it, then I don't have to obey it," Dominic smiled.

"Then let me turn off my duel disk and try to fix it," Yami said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dominic replied. "You see, if you turn off your duel disk, that'll count as a forfeit. And if you forfeit, then you'll have to leave the academy."

"Fine," Yami angrily said as he put the spell card in his graveyard without its effect activating.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sam asked himself. When he got Chris' message, he went back to his dorm to watch the duel on the computer. He just watched Chris—or more likely Yami, due to the cards being played—activate Lightning Vortex, but Dominic's cards weren't destroyed. "I should look into it…" 

Sam began to type into the keyboard, and gasped when he discovered what happened. "Dominic made a special add-on for the duel disk that disables his opponent's spell cards!" Sam exclaimed. "There's only one thing to do: hack into Dominic's duel disk, and disable the add-on!"

* * *

"Anyway, I'll have Beta the Magnet Warrior attack Oppressed People!" Yami commanded. 

"But why?" Dominic laughed.

"Take a look at your monster," Yami answered.

Dominic stopped laughing, and saw that Oppressed People's attack has decreased to 1500. "What did you discard for Lightning Vortex?!"

"Archfiend of Gilfer (2200/2600)," Yami answered. "So he equips to your monster, decreasing his attack by 500!"

"In that case I'll just activate my set Desert Sunlight, switching Oppressed People to defense mode."

"He'll still be destroyed," Yami pointed out.

"Not exactly, since I chain my Emergency Provisions, sending Desert Sunlight and Power of a Peasant to the graveyard to increase my lifepoints by 2000!" All of Dominic's spells and traps disappeared and Beta slammed into Oppressed People, but was knocked back.

_Dominic: 6000; Yami: 3700_

"I set these two cards (1) to end," Yami said.

"Without any drawing cards, your hand is quickly depleting," Dominic remarked, drawing (5). "I think I'm doing well, so I'll just set this (4) and end."

"Not so fast!" Yami shouted. "I chain my Dust Tornado! This will destroy whatever you just set, and then I can also set a trap (0) to replace Dust Tornado! And since you just ended your turn, I can now draw (1). And I think I'll summon what I drew! I bring out Alpha the Magnet Warrior (0;1400/1700)."

"So now all you need are Gamma and Valkyrion," Dominic said. "However, I think this duel will be over before that happens."

"I concur," Yami smirked. "I activate Counter Shield and Meteorain. So now by tributing Giant Soldier of Stone, Beta the Magnet Warrior's attack increases by 2000, and my monsters gain the piercing effect! Beta, attack!" Giant Soldier of Stone got behind Beta the Magnet Warrior, and they ran forward with him through Oppressed People into Dominic. Alpha the Magnet Warrior then followed, knocking Dominic down

_Dominic: 2900; Yami: 3700_

"And that puts me in the lead," Yami beamed.

"Not for long," Dominic said, getting up. "Since you've used up all your options, I'll begin my turn (5). I activate The Shallow Grave (4), so we each set a monster from your graveyard. I choose Oppressed People."

"I choose Giant Soldier of Stone."

"Then I summon United Resistance (3;1000/400) in defense mode, and equip them with Heart of Clear Water (2), to protect him from battle and targeting effects. And now, since we're both running low on cards, I'll use Hand Replenish (1) so now we both draw 2 cards (3/2)." Dominic grinned when he saw what he had drawn. _The end is near… _"I set a trap (2) and end my turn."

'_I can understand why he has Oppressed People in his deck, since it has high defense, but not United Resistance,' _Yami thought. _'It's just a weak normal monster!'_

'_Actually, I think I know why he's doing this,' _Chris said. _'It's a trap called Huge Revolution. It can only be played when Dominic has Oppressed People, United Resistance, and People Running About, which has 600 attack and defense. When he activates Huge Revolution… you lose all the cards on your field and hand!'_

'_Judging from Dominic's facial expression, I think he has People Running About in his hand! I've got to stop him from using Huge Revolution, or summoning People Running About!' _Yami thought as he drew (3). _'And this may do it!' _"First I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (2;1500/1800)! I then set this card (1) to end my turn."

"Your fate is sealed!" Dominic laughed as he drew (3). "I summon People Running About (2;600/600), and then I act—"

"Then _I _activate Chain Disappearance! Not only will this remove the People Running About you summoned from play, but also any copies in your hand or deck!"

_Oh no! I didn't see this coming, _Dominic thought as he put three cards on the underside of his duel disk. _Well, not this in specific. I can still get around it. _"Oh well, maybe I'll get more options with Pot of Greed (3). Hmm… Just to be on the safe side, I'll activate Lightning Vortex (1) to destroy your Magnet Warriors. I wouldn't want you to use Magnetic Discharge. End turn."

_'That sole card in his hand must be important,' _Yami realized as he drew (2), set a trap (1), and ended his turn.

"First I draw (2)," Dominic declared. "I'll then play Graceful Charity (1) that I just drew, so now I draw three cards (4), and then discard two (2). However, one of the cards I discarded was Compensation of Reparation, meaning I can now draw one more card (3)." Dominic smirked when he looked over his small hand. "It's over. I summon The Drunken Townspeople (2;1000/1000)." A small group of men staggered onto Dominic's field, smelling of alcohol, holding empty beer bottles in their hands. "The Drunken Townspeople are very confused," Dominic explained, "So confused that they think they are People Running About!"

"Wait, if they are considered People Running About, then does that mean that you're going to—" Yami began to ask, but was interrupted.

"That's right! I flip summon Oppressed People, and then activate Huge Revolution, sending all cards in your field and hand to the graveyard!"

"Oh no," Yami murmured as all the people on Dominic's monsters rushed forward. They beat up Yami, sending all of his cards to the graveyard.

"Next I equip The Drunken Townspeople with United We Stand (1), boosting his attack to 3400! Then I'll attack with all my monsters, ending this duel!" Dominic maniacally laughed as his small crowd of monsters rioted around Yami. They attacked him again for a few moments, and then returned to Dominic's field.

_Dominic: 2900; Yami: 100_

"What…. You're still standing?" Dominic asked when he saw the score. "But how?"

"Simple, my face-down," Yami answered. The assault had knocked him down to his knee, but now he got up. "It was Gift of the Mystical Elf. I chained it when you activated Huge Revolution, giving me 1200 lifepoints; just enough to survive your attack."

"Fine, I'll end my turn by setting the last card in my hand (0)," Dominic said, angry that Yami had avoided losing the duel. "Chris, you may have avoided defeat this turn, but next turn you won't be so lucky! I doubt you'll be able to do anything with one card and 100 lifepoints."

Yami silently drew a card (1). He stared at it for a few moments, but then declared, "You're right. I won't be able to do much with one card…. However, six cards would be a different story! The card I got was Card of Sanctity!"

"Ha! That's a spell card! It won't work!" Dominic shouted. _Chris has been lucky so far in the duel, since the only spell card he got was Lightning Vortex, but now his luck has run out!_

"We shall see," Yami said. He took a deep breath, and began to slide Card of Sanctity into his duel disk (0)… but nothing happened. _'It… didn't work…' _Yami sadly thought. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and began to tremble. He had lost the duel, and now Chris—and perhaps even the entire world—would pay. However, a small clink caused him to open his eyes. A small gold coin was on the ground in front of him. Another one then fell, and then another. The coins were raining from the ceiling! "It… it did work!" Yami smiled as he drew six cards (6).

_What?! Impossible! _Dominic screamed in his head. As he drew six cards (6) he looked down at the small, unnoticeable chip plugged into his duel disk.

* * *

"Yes! I did it! I disabled the disabler!" Sam happily shouted. He then checked back on Yami's duel. "And it seems just in time, too."

* * *

"Well, Dominic, it seems my duel disk is working again," Yami said. "Now, you had your chance at a one turn kill, but you didn't succeed… so now it's my turn! I summon Skilled Dark Magician (5;1900/1700)!" 

"A one turn kill… and since you're apparently planning to bring out Dark Magician (2500/2100), then you are going to try to use Diffusion Wave-Motion to win!" Dominic reasoned. "However, I won't let you! I activate Threatening Roar, preventing you from attacking!"

"Diffusion Wave-Motion may have worked, but I'm planning something else," Yami smirked.

"Then that means… you are going to use Dark Eradicator Warlock (2500/2100)!" Suddenly, Dominic began laughing. "You don't have enough cards in your hand! You need to use six spell cards, and you only have five cards! And since one of them is probably Dark Eradicator Warlock, that only leaves four!"

"Oh don't worry, it will be done," Yami said. "I'll start off with a spell card you should know, since you just used it: Graceful Charity (4)! As you previously explained, I now draw three cards (7) and discard two (5), and Skilled Dark Magician gains a spell counter. Now, spell card number two, Swords of Revealing Light (4)! Now, if for some reason this one turn kill doesn't work, you still won't be able to attack. Then again, you will, because I play Mystical Space Typhoon (3) to destroy Swords of Revealing Light! That's three spell cards, so Skilled Dark Magician becomes Dark Magician! And then, as you predicted, I will tribute him to bring out Dark Eradicator Warlock (2)!"

"You need to activate three more spell cards to win," Dominic said as Skilled Dark Magician became the famous purple-clad magician. Dark Magician then glowed as he seemed to grow older, and his robes became much more ornate. "However, only two cards are in your hand."

"That's okay," Yami said, completely calm and sure of himself. "I activate Awakening from the Bed of Death (1). Now I can return Graceful Charity to my hand (2). You get to draw two cards (8), but I don't think that will help much." Yami retrieved the card from his graveyard as Dark Eradicator Warlock charged up his staff, and launched the dark energy ball at Dominic.

_Dominic: 1900; Yami: 100_

"Then I'll activate Graceful Charity (2), dealing you another 1000 damage."

_Dominic: 900; Yami: 100_

"Now, for the final spell card (1)," Yami said, placing the card in his duel disk.

_I… lost… _Dominic sadly thought as fell down onto his knees and hung his head in shame. He didn't care what Yami's last spell card was; he lost, and that's all that mattered. He waited for the dark magic blast, but it didn't come. Confused, Dominic looked up and saw Yami standing over him. He was smiling, and his right hand was outstretched. "What… is this?"

"It's a handshake, part of the effect of Yu-Jo Friendship," Yami said. "I'm willing to forgive you if you keep your end of the bargain and return the ranks to normal."

"R-Really?" Dominic asked. "After all I've done?"

"Of course," Yami replied. _Dominic must have figured out how to rearrange the ranks out of anger after some Obelisks and Ras picked on him. Then Bakura forced him to enact that plan. After all, Bakura has planted the only darkness I sense in his heart, and the rest of the darkness in his heart is minimal._

"Well… of course I accept," Dominic smiled, taking hold of Yami's hand as Yami helped him on his feet. Dark Eradicator Warlock let out the final blast, but it didn't hurt at all.

_Dominic: 0; Yami: 500_

"Good game," Dominic said, but then fainted.

"Dominic!" Yami shouted, kneeling down.

"What… happened?" Dominic sleepily asked, opening his eyes.

"We dueled, I won, and then you fainted."

"How long was I out?"

"Just for a moment," Yami answered.

"I… I remember what happened!" Dominic suddenly shouted, bolting upright. "I changed the ranking system! Oh… what have I done? I never meant to actually use the program I made! I don't know what came over me…."

"Don't worry," Yami said. "Just return the ranks back to normal, and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"O-Okay," Dominic said. He got up, went over to a computer in the wall, and typed in a little bit. "Okay, all done. The ranks should be back to normal within the hour."

"I think you should also go turn yourself to Casatos, as soon as possible," Yami said. "That'll probably reduce the punishment." _Casatos has the Millennium Eye, so he can tell what actually happened. Of course, since Bakura was possessing Dominic, Dominic doesn't know what happened… _"Come on, let's go. I'll come with you."

"You don't need to do that," Dominic said.

"I don't care. I'll go anyway," Yami replied.

* * *

In a few minutes, they were both sitting in Casatos' office. 

"So, you are responsible for what happened?" Casatos asked Dominic. Dominic silently nodded. Casatos stared at Dominic for a few moments; Yami could tell he was probing his mind. When he could only find out that for some reason Dominic used the program while he didn't mean to, his gaze turned to Yami. Yami felt Casatos probing his mind, but Yami only revealed information concerning Dominic to Casatos.

"Okay, Dominic," Casatos sighed. "I know you are sincerely sorry, so you will still be promoted to Obelisk."

"You were going to be promoted to Obelisk?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Dominic explained. "Since I'm one of the smartest students at the school, but I usually don't have too much luck in actual duels, they gave me a special chance to be promoted to Obelisk. I would always ace any written exams, but I wasn't so successful in field exams. They gave me three specific decktypes. I had to make a deck for each decktype, and then with each deck duel a proctor whose decktype was specifically made to counter mine. They said if I won all three duels, I would get into Obelisk. They also provided me with any cards I needed. The Huge Revolution deck was the third deck, and I beat the last proctor yesterday…."

"You won all three duels? That's amazing! Congratulations!" Yami shouted.

"Don't congratulate him just yet," Casatos told Yami. "He's only going to get into Obelisk Blue if he fulfills one more condition."

"A… condition?" Dominic asked. "What is it? Another decktype?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that," Casatos smiled. "Just boost up the school's systems so they can't be hacked into again. I thought they were already protected enough, but I guess not. As soon as you finish this, I will promote you to Obelisk Blue."

"R-Really, sir?" Dominic inquired. Casatos nodded. "Th-Thank you sir! I will get to work on it right away!" Dominic said as he left Casatos' office.

* * *

"Atem, I see you won the duel," Bakura mused to himself in Manukan's dorm room. "Oh well, it didn't matter whether you won or lost, for that duel was just a test. It seems the past 5000 years haven't decreased your power either. 

"Now then, let's see how many tries it takes to that Millennium Puzzle of yours."

* * *

I liked this filler XD Of course, it's a plot-filler. That's all that's left. I hoped you liked it! Because of my long author's note here and at the start of this chapter, I've actually made this chapter the longest in the fic so far! XD 

RER!

Oh, and once again, congratz on getting half-way through the fic!

* * *

Card of the Day

Huge Revolution  
Normal Trap  
This card can only be activated during your Main Phase when "People Running About", "Oppressed People", and "United Resistance" are face-up on your side of the field. Send all cards in your opponent's hand to the graveyard and destroy all cards your opponent controls on the field.

* * *

Original Cards

Power of a Peasant; Equip Spell; Only equip to "Oppressed People", "People Running About", or "United Resistance". Activate the following effect depending on the equipped monster: -Oppressed People: Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster. -People Running About: You may tribute the equipped monster to make your opponent send 1 card from his/her field or hand to the graveyard. -United Resistance: You may send this card to the graveyard to prevent the equipped monster or a spell or trap card you control from being destroyed.

Attack Transferal Barrier; Trap; Activate when your opponent attacks. Transfer the attack to another monster on your field.

Counter Shield; Trap; Tribute 1 monster. Increase one the ATK of one of your monsters by the DEF of the tributed monster until the end of this turn.

Hand Replenish; Spell; Both players draw 2 cards.

Magnetic Discharge; Spell; Activate only when you control "Alpha the Magnet Warrior", "Beta the Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma the Magnet Warrior". Your opponent discards his/her hand.

Compensation of Reparation; Spell; When this card is discarded, draw 1 card.

The Drunken Townspeople; level 3; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1000/1000; Once per turn, you can change the name of this card to "Oppressed People," "People Running About," or "United Resistance". This lasts until the end of your opponent's next turn.

Awakening from the Bed of Death; Spell; Return 1 card in your graveyard to your hand. Your opponent draws 2 cards.

* * *

_Next Time: Allure Queen_


	27. Allure Queen

Sorry I'm updating later in the day than usual... I kinda overslept. Anywayhoo...

**Vyser Dragoon: **I don't think this chapter/duel is as good as ch26's... but it's only my opinion, so XD

**kyoda: **Hey! I made a good Huge Rev deck before! You should see some logs of it! It was uber! (GX Manga spoiler alert:)And I know basically the same thing happened in the GX manga, but I came up with the idea for the no-spells thing before I read that chapter

**katrianna: **What made Dominic more plausible for Bakura? Well, I think I kinda know wat your saying... And yeah, I like the duel. Winning with 100 lifepoints is always fun :-) (although I beat that in chapter 22 when Bakura won with 50 XD)

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Lol. My Huge Rev deck doesn't have The Drunken Townspeople... And I'm glad you noticed the Duelist Kingdom throwback... 'cause I didn't! could you plez share it? o.O

**SomeRandomStone: **The _least? _Why couldn't you say to most! It's always nicer to say the most!

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Uhm... thx. :-) (lol)

Okay, time for this duel! I wonder if you guys will actually like this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 27: Allure Queen

'_Good morning, Yami,' _Chris greeted as he woke up.

'_You seem cheerful this morning,' _Yami remarked.

'_Yeah, I was just remembering your duel with Dominic,' _Chris said as he got ready for the day. _'That was a good duel. Dominic is actually really nice. I'm glad everything worked out.'_

'_Me too,' _Yami agreed as Chris left his dorm room.

Chris quickly got breakfast, and then went to his first class in the Cathedral.

"Hey Dominic," Chris greeted when he saw Dominic walking in the hall. He was going the opposite way as Chris. "Nice uniform."

"Thanks," Dominic smiled, looking down at his new blue uniform.

"See ya later!" Chris waved, looking back at Dominic. However, since he wasn't looking where he was going, he walked right into someone, sending both their books to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Chris said, gathering his books from the floor. He then got up, and saw the person he had bumped into was a beautiful Obelisk girl! She had pale skin, and a slim figure. Her shoulder-length black hair matched her deep, dark eyes.

"No, no," She apologized with a melodious voice. "It was all my fault."

"Oh… um…" Chris was stunned by the girl's beauty.

"I'll see you later, okay?" The girl giggled as she began to walk down the hall.

"I… uh… we… you…" Chris could barely get a single word out. He began to follow the girl down the hall.

'_Chris, your class is the other way,' _Yami objected, but Chris just ignored him.

The girl turned her head to check that Chris was following her, giggled, and then went into a side-hallway.

'_Chris, I don't think this is a good idea. I sense dark magic,' _Yami warned as Chris went into the side-hallway.

The girl seemed to have disappeared, but Chris continued down the hall anyway. He soon came to a clearing-like room where the girl was waiting.

"I guess you're following me," The girl giggled.

"Y-yeah," Chris stammered, starting to regain his ability to talk.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" The girl asked.

Chris nodded, blushing.

"Well, you're kind of cute yourself," The girl remarked. "How about a little duel? If you win, I'll give you a date, but if I win, I get something of yours. Deal?"

"O-okay," Chris agreed.

"My name is Dora, by the way," Dora said. "And now,"

"Let's duel!" Both shouted.

_Dora: 4000; Chris: 4000_

'_A duel?' _Yami asked incredulously. _'Chris, you have class! Stop this right now!' _When Chris didn't respond, Yami tried to take over Chris' body, but in vain. _Oh no, _Yami thought. _Dora is blocking my powers! She must be very powerful indeed. Chris, you must be careful._

"Now, you'll be a gentleman and let me go first, right?" Dora asked sweetly as she drew five cards (5).

"O-Of course," Chris replied as he drew (5).

"Thanks, sweetie (6)!" Dora cried with glee. "I'll just set a monster (5) and let you make your move. I hope I'm not boring you…."

"Of course y-you're not!" Chris immediately responded, drawing a card (6).

"Aw, thanks."

_Does Dora know Chris' deck? _Yami wondered. _If she did, she would probably know that an unprotected face-down monster could just fuel Chris' Mystic Swordsmen. Of course, maybe that monster is specifically designed to counter them. But I'll never know, since Chris didn't get any of his swordsmen in his opening hand._

"I bring out Command K-Knight (5;1200+400/1900)!" Chris played. His blonde warrior appeared in a small burst of flame, wearing brilliant crimson armor. She gave a battle cry, boosting her attack. "Command Knight, at-ttack! If that's okay with you, Dora, that is."

"Oh, don't worry about it, honey!" Dora remarked. "This is a duel; if you want that date, you're going to have to attack!"

_It seems like Dora is just playing with Chris, _Yami thought. _And Chris is still tripping over his words. Come on, Chris… pull yourself together!_

Dora's monster was revealed to be a small, green, devilish blob. It had small greed horns, two small arms and hands, and big red eyes. Command Knight's sword split the strange creature in two, but it just fused back together. "This is my Spirit of the Box – Sloth (0/0)," Dora explained. "He's lazy. So lazy, that the first time you try to send him to the graveyard each turn, he stays on the field!"

"You can make your move now, my love," Chris said.

"Thank you," Dora said as she drew a card (6). "I'll summon Spirit of the Box – Greed (5;500/1200) in defense mode. I then equip Acedia (4) to Sloth, and Avarita (3) to Greed." A small, plump blob materialized in defense mode. It got a blue aura, and Sloth got a similar green aura.

"What do your new cards do?" Chris asked.

"Acedia saves Sloth from battle," Dora winked, "Making it even harder to destroy him. For Greed, you'll find out soon." _Greed will probably be destroyed in one turn. However, his effect should save me some time. _"You can take your turn now, cutie."

"Th-Thanks," Chris blushed as he drew (6).

"Hold on!" Dora shouted. "Now that you've drawn, Spirit of the Box – Greed activates his effect, meaning I get to draw a card, too (4)," Dora explained. Greed then floated to her, extending out a strange pseudopod towards her. Dora gave a card to Greed (3), who put it in the graveyard. "However, I then have to discard one card." _Don't worry, Spirit of the Box – Lust (300/200), _Dora thought as her monster was slid into the graveyard._ I'll use you later._

"May I make my move now, Dora?" Chris asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Dora giggled.

"Th-thanks," Chris blushed again. "To compliment my Command Knight, I summon Blade Knight (5;1600+400/1000). Blade Knight then attacks Spirit of the Box – Greed. But only because he's in defense mode, of course. I don't want to hurt you."

"Like I said, you're going to have to attack if you want to win," Dora smiled as her monster was destroyed.

_Chris is setting up a good offense, _Yami thought, analyzing the duel. _However, despite his monsters' strong attack power, he won't be able to win unless he figures out a way to defeat Spirit of the Box – Sloth. All he needs is two ways to destroy it with effects, but that is easier said than done._

"I set this (4) and end my turn. Your turn again, my dear."

"You're so kind!" Dora giggled as she drew (4). "If only my next monster was as nice… Spirit of the Box – Wrath (3;2200/1000)! I then play the spell card Ira (2)." A large, humanoid red blob materialized. It had long muscular arms and legs, with a devilish grin underneath its glowing green eyes. When Dora's spell card appeared, a giant fire-like aura developed around him. Wrath then quickly ran forward and slashed at Blade Knight and Command Knight, destroying them. Wrath then jumped back to Dora's field, but then attacked Dora.

_Dora: 3200; Chris: 3200_

"My love!" Chris exclaimed. "Why did your own monster attack you?!"

"You're so caring," Dora remarked. "And Wrath attacked me because any battle damage he deals to you is also dealt to me."

"Y-You shouldn't use a card like that," Chris scolded. "I can't stand to see you get hurt, especially by your own monster! Anyway, I'll activate Soul Line, paying 1000 lifepoints to special summon Mystic Swordsman LV4 (1900/1600) in defense mode!"

_Dora: 3200; Chris: 2200_

"Since it's still my battle phase, Wrath will destroy your swordsman," Dora said as her monster did just that. _Why did he summon his monster just for it to be destroyed? _Dora wondered. "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master (1) to replenish my lifepoints. I also activate Card of Sanctity (0), so I draw six cards (6) while you draw one (6)! I end my turn."

_Dora: 4200; Chris: 2200_

"What an excellent move, my dear!" Chris complimented as he drew (7). "However, I have some good moves myself! I activate Premature Burial (6) to summon back Mystic Swordsman LV4."

_Dora: 4200; Chris: 1400_

_He's basically throwing away his lifepoints! _Dora happily thought as one of Chris' signature swordsmen appeared. _This duel will be even easier than I expected._

"Next I equip Mystic Swordsman LV4 with Level Sword (5), boosting his attack to 2400!" Chris played as Mystic Swordsman's sword glowed. "Now, Mystic Swordsman LV4, destroy Spirit of the Box – Wrath! This is what you get for attacking Dora!" Chris' monster destroyed Dora's monster, and then Dora's lifepoints slightly decreased.

_Dora: 4000; Chris: 1400_

_This duel will be over soon, _Dora thought. _My lifepoints are still at 4000, while he has already lost over half of his lifepoints!_

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (4;1800/1600). It is your turn again, my love," Chris said. "However, since my Mystic Swordsman LV4 destroyed a monster, he becomes Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300+500/1700). And thanks to Level Sword's effect, it is now equipped to Mystic Swordsman LV6!"

'_Hello, Chris!' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 greeted as he appeared.

'_Don't bother talking to him,' _Yami said. _'That girl, Dora, put some sort of spell on Chris. He's oblivious to everything but her.'_

'_I see,' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 said. _'If he wins the duel, will the spell be broken?'_

'_I hope so,' _Yami sighed.

'_Then I will do everything in my power to help Chris win!' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 vowed.

"Now I draw again (7)," Dora declared. _Yes! I've finally drawn it! _Dora happily thought. "You're never going to win this now, Chris!" Dora laughed. "I activate the spell card Pandora's Box (6). That's all for this turn, except for this set card (5)." A large, black, ornate box appeared in front of Dora. It was a little taller than Dora, and had a complex golden pattern etched around it. A large top kept the box closed.

"What does your card do, my dear?" Chris asked as he drew (5).

"You'll find out soon enough," Dora winked.

"If you say so, my love," Chris sighed. "I summon Tsukuyomi (4;1100/1400), so now Spirit of the Box – Sloth is flipped face-down." The transparent woman appeared, chanting a spell that turned Sloth into a set card. "Now Mystic Swordsman LV6 can destroy Sloth with his effect!" Mystic Swordsman LV6 instantly destroyed the set monster, returning it to Dora's deck. "Now Gearfried will attack you directly. But Gearfried, make sure you don't harm her!"

"Don't worry, honey," Dora said. "I activate Negate Attack, so I won't be hurt!

_Wait, _Yami realized. _Why did Dora let her Sloth get destroyed before using Negate Attack? She must be planning something… Chris, be careful!_

"Good," Chris sighed in relief. "I end my turn, so Tsukuyomi returns to my hand (5)."

"I draw (6)," Dora declared. "And now Pandora's Box activates." The lid of the box opened up about a fourth, and then a large swarm of black spirits came out and swarmed around Dora.

_Dora: 3000; Chris: 1400_

"No! Dora!" Chris shouted.

"Don't worry," Dora said, enduring the pain. "When activated, Pandora's Box gains four counters. During each of my turns, a counter is removed, but I lose 1000 lifepoints."

"Wait, but isn't that 4000 points of damage?" Chris asked. "That means that in three turns, I'll win! Yes! I'm getting a date! Although I wish that it didn't mean you'd have to take so much damage each turn…."

_I wouldn't count on that date just yet,_ Dora menacingly thought. "I activate Graceful Charity (5), so now I draw three cards (8) and discard two (6). Next I summon Spirit of the Box – Pride (5;2300/1650)." An orange spirit came out of the opening in Pandora's box.

"Pride has high attack and defense," Chris noted. "What is his effect?"

"His attack is equal to half the sum of all your monsters' attacks," Dora explained. "Same for his defense. And any time his attack or defense would decrease, it's increased instead! I then use the spell card Superbia (4), so now Pride's attack increases to 3100 for this turn only! Pride, attack Mystic Swordsman LV6!"

"What a powerful monster!" Chris laughed as his duel spirit was destroyed. "I'd expect nothing less from you, my love!"

_Dora: 3000; Chris: 1100_

"Now that Mystic Swordsman LV6 is gone," Dora said, "I have a new card, called Invidia (3)! Now Mystic Swordsman LV6 returns to your field!"

"You're generous, too!" Chris smiled as his monster returned. "I'm sure glad we met each other, my love!"

"I know!" Dora laughed. "Anyway, now I can special summon Spirit of the Box – Envy (2;1000/1000), but then your Mystic Swordsman LV6 is destroyed." A shifting, black spirit came out of Pandora's Box. It transformed to become Mystic Swordsman LV6, and then the original swordsman was destroyed.

"What… happened?" Chris asked, confused.

"Envy takes the attack, defense, and effect of one of your monsters, and Invidia destroyed your monsters, as I just said," Dora explained. "Since I've already conducted my battle phase, I'll end my turn." With Mystic Swordsman LV6 gone, Pride's attack decreased to 900, and his defense became 800.

_I can attack Pride with Gearfried, _Chris thought as he drew (6), _But that will hurt Dora, and Envy will be able to destroy Gearfried on her turn. I should just defend. _"I switch Gearfried the Iron Knight to the defense mode, set this card (5), and end. I hope Pandora's Box doesn't hurt you too much, my love."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Dora said after she drew (3) and the spirits swarmed around her. Pandora's Box was now halfway open.

_Dora: 2000; Chris: 1100_

"I equip Pride with Axe of Despair (2), so now he'll have 1000 attack even when you don't have monsters!" Dora played. "Now, Envy, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

"I'm sorry, but I chain Mirror Force!" Chris countered. "As much as I don't want to this, this will destroy all of your monsters."

_I'm open to attacks now, and I only have one card that can defend me, _Dora thought as her spirits were destroyed by Envy's own attack. _This will be risky, but it's my only hope. _"I activate Nightmare's Steelcage (1)! Now we can't attack for two of your turns!" A steel cage, covered in spikes, came up around Chris and Gearfried, locking them in. "I end my turn."

Chris silently drew a card (6), and sighed, "Sorry, my love, I can't do anything, so I must switch Gearfried to attack mode, but then pass."

"It's okay," Dora smiled. _It all comes down to this draw, _Dora thought. She slowly picked up the top card of her deck (2), and smiled, even when the spirits of Pandora's Box damaged her even further.

_Dora: 1000; Chris: 1100_

"Be careful, my dear," Chris warned. "I have more lifepoints than you, and the end is near."

_You don't know how right you are, _Dora thought. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I set the card I just drew (1), and end my turn."

"Draw (7)," Chris softly said. "I end my turn and discard a card (6)! Pandora's Box will reduce your lifepoints to zero as soon as you draw, so I win, and we go on a date!"

"Not yet we don't," Dora slyly said. "Before you end your turn, I activate my set trap card, Beware the 7 Deadly Sins, which you should have done! Now, since my seven spirits are in the graveyard, half of your lifepoints go to me!"

"I'm glad that I can help you survive, but the only spirits in your graveyard are Wrath, Pride, Envy, and Greed!" Chris objected.

"Not exactly," Dora winked. "For Greed's effect I discarded Spirit of the Box – Lust, and then for Graceful Charity I discarded Spirit of the Box – Sloth and Spirit of the Box – Gluttony (0/0). That gives me seven spirits!"

Dora's seven monsters came out of Pandora's Box. They covered Chris, harming him, and then Dora, healing her.

_Dora: 1550; Chris: 550_

"Now I draw (2), and Pandora's Box opens!" Dora manically laughed. The lid completely slid off, and dropped to the ground. The final group of spirits came out of box and attacked Dora, but then a giant, bright, white light shot up out of Pandora's Box, forming a white column into the endless, black sky overhead.

_Dora: 550; Chris: 550_

"Now that I can activate the effect of Pandora's Box, there's no way you can win!" Dora continued to laugh. "Now, when I win, I'll be able to take your Millennium Puzzle!"

"What?!" Chris asked. Having heard Dora's intentions, he immediately came back to his senses. "You… you are going to take my Millennium Puzzle?"

"Of course!" Dora laughed. "That's the only reason I challenged you to this duel!"

"You mean… you don't like me?" Chris asked, astounded.

"Of course not!" Dora replied. "I used a spell to make you fall in love with me, and to make you completely oblivious to everything else! If I hadn't used that spell, you might have been able to win the duel earlier, but now it's too late! Your Millennium Puzzle is as good as mine!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

Phwa! Another 2-part duel!! I wonder if you guys like it, or if you're getting bored of it... Meh, I don't care! XD Be happy I don't have any 3-part duels! 

Hey, that gives me an idea... (jking)

I hope you liked the Pandora's Box set. I made it a while ago, and decided to use it for this duel. Although I hope all the original cards didn't confuse you too much... (and any of the spirits she didn't use this chapter, like Lust, will be used next chapter so don't worry!)

RER!

* * *

Card of the Day

Beward the 7 Deadly Sins  
Normal Trap  
You can only activate this card when "Spirit of the Box - Lust", "Spirit of the Box - Gluttony", "Spirit of the Box - Greed", "Spirit of the Box - Sloth", "Spirit of the Box - Wrath", "Spirit of the Box - Envy", and "Spirit of the Box - Pride" are in your graveyard. Halve your opponent's lifepoints. Increase your lifepoints by the amount of lifepoints your opponent lost.

* * *

Original Cards

Spirit of the Box – Sloth; level 1; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 0/0; This card cannot be tributed. Once per turn, when this card would be removed from the field, keep this card on the field.

Spirit of the Box – Greed; level 3; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 500/1200; Whenever your opponent draws a card(s), draw a card. Then discard a card at random from your hand.

Acedia; Equip Spell; Only equip to "Spirit of the Box – Sloth". The equipped monster is not destroyed as a result of battle.

Avarita; Equip Spell; Only equip to "Spirit of the Box – Greed". Whenever you would discard a card at random, you choose the card instead.

Spirit of the Box – Lust; level 2; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 300/200; Whenever this card is destroyed by a monster, equip this card to that monster. When the equipped monster is destroyed, special summon this card to your side of the field.

Spirit of the Box – Wrath; level 4; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 2200/1000; When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you receive the same amount of damage (this is treated as battle damage). You may negate any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent.

Ira; Spell; Only activate when you control "Spirit of the Box – Wrath". The selected monster is the only monster that can attack this turn, and it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once.

Soul Line; Trap; Activate when your monster is destroyed as a result of battle by paying 1000 lifepoints. Special summon 1 level 4 monster from your deck. (this is an OCG card)

Card of Sanctity; Spell; Both players draw until they each hold 6 cards. (do I really need to put this in here?)

Level Sword; Equip Spell; This card can only be equipped to a monster with "LV" in its name. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500. When the equipped monster levels up, this card is equipped to the newly summoning monster instead of being destroyed.

Pandora's Box; Continuous Spell; When this card is activated, put 4 counters on this card. During each of your standby phases, remove 1 counter from this card and inflict 1000 points of damage to your lifepoints. When this card has no counters on it, (you'll find out what happens next chapter). You may pay lifepoints equal to the number of counters on this card x 500 to immediately send this card to the graveyard. Counters cannot be removed from this card, except by this card's effect.

Spirit of the Box – Pride; level 4; Fiend/Effect/DARK; ?/?; This card's original ATK is equal to half the total ATK of all your opponent's monsters. This card's original DEF is equal to half the total DEF of all your opponent's monsters. Whenever this card's ATK or DEF would be decreased, increase this card's ATK or DEF instead.

Superbia; Spell; Select one of your opponent's monsters. Decrease a "Spirit of the Box - Pride's" ATK by half the selected monster's DEF until the end of this turn.

Invidia; Spell; Special summon one monster from your opponent's graveyard to your opponent's field, and then special summon one "Spirit of the Box - Envy" from your hand. Your opponent's monster is then destroyed.

Spirit of the Box – Envy; level 4; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 1000/1000; When this card is summoned, select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's field. This card's original ATK, original DEF, type, attribute, level, and effect become that of the selected monster. This card's name is also treated as the selected monster's name.

Beware the 7 Deadly Sins; Trap; You can only activate this card when "Spirit of the Box - Lust", "Spirit of the Box - Gluttony", "Spirit of the Box - Greed", "Spirit of the Box - Sloth", "Spirit of the Box - Wrath", "Spirit of the Box - Envy", and "Spirit of the Box - Pride" are in your graveyard. Halve your opponent's lifepoints. Increase your lifepoints by the amount of lifepoints your opponent lost.

Spirit of the Box – Gluttony; level 3; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 0/0; Whenever one of your opponent's monsters is destroyed as a result of battle, increase this card's ATK by 500.

* * *

_Next Time: Dora of Fate_


	28. Dora of Fate

"_Now that I can activate the effect of Pandora's Box, there's no way you can win!" Dora manically laughed. "Now, when I win, I'll be able to take your Millennium Puzzle!"_

"_What?" Chris asked. Having heard Dora's intentions, he immediately came back to his senses. "You… you are going to take my Millennium Puzzle?"_

"_Of course!" Dora laughed. "That's the only reason I challenged you to this duel!"_

"_You mean… you don't like me?" Chris asked._

_"Of course not!" Dora replied. "I used a spell to make you fall in love with me, and to make you completely oblivious to everything else! If I hadn't used that spell, you might have been able to win the duel earlier, but now it's too late! Your Millennium Puzzle is as good as mine!"_

_

* * *

_Hey everyone! Just to let you all know, I don't think I'll be able to update in two Saturdays(the 28th)... so you'll get chapter 30 a week later. 

**Writer of Fate: **Lol, dun worry... ChrisxDora was just for that chapter... think of it like HavocxLust:-D

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Uhm... I'll just pretend I know what you said... (anime sweatdrop)

**Vyser Dragoon: **Wat? U dun like my sin cards? Well then... uhm... actually, I never liked ur Chaos Cards, or alchemists, or SOLDIERS, or... uhm... azure dragon deck... or uhm... ur court deck, or any other card you ever made in your entire life!!!

Lol, jking XD (although it was probably pretty obvious) Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Plus, you haven't seen Pandora's Box's full effect, nor the uber trump card, so wait until the end of this chapter for your final opinion XD And I can understand you being tired, so... good luck with ur new job:-D

**ForensicDuelist4137: **My Hughes sig didn't give it away? lol... the Dora of Fate card is actually how I came up with the idea for these two chapters. And prettier cards? Wat do u mean? Glops of gelantinous gloop are fun! XD

**katrianna: **Yeah... if Chris got snapped out of the spell instantly, the duel wouldn't be nearly as fun as before XD

And I think this is a pretty crazy chapter... there are about 2 pages of non-dueling action in the beginning!! I really have no idea how I did that... lol

RER!

* * *

Chapter 28: Dora of Fate

"You're claiming your Pandora's Box is so good that it will let you win the duel, but what exactly does it do?" Chris challenged.

"Simple," Dora responded. The white light that had erupted from Pandora's Box began to rain down on Dora as sparkles, immensely boosting her lifepoints.

_Dora: 12550; Chris: 550_

"You're l-lifepoints…" Chris trembled. "They increased by 12000!"

"That's right," Dora laughed. "With this many lifepoints, there's now way I'll lose!"

"Just because you have a lot of lifepoints doesn't mean you'll win," Chris said.

"With the cards in my deck it does," Dora replied. "Plus, since you only have 550 lifepoints, I think I'll figure out a way to defeat you before you can get rid of all 12550 of my lifepoints."

"Why are you doing this, anyway, Dora?" Yami asked, taking over Chris body.

'_Sorry I was ignoring you, Yami,' _Chris apologized.

'_Don't worry about it,' _Yami quickly replied as he awaited Dora's answer. _'You were under Dora's spell.'_

"I see the Pharaoh has come into our duel," Dora smirked. "Well, Pharaoh, if you can believe it, I actually came before you!"

"W-What?" Yami asked.

"I am the reincarnation of Pandora, the first woman, created by the gods!" Dora explained. "It was my destiny to destroy the human race, with my box full of sins. Unfortunately, Hope was somehow snuck into the box…. No matter how powerful the sins became, Hope would always stop the humans from being destroyed…."

"You still haven't told me why you're doing this," Yami stated.

"Actually, I have," Dora said. "It was my destiny to destroy the human race, and it still is! However, since my box failed, I'll just have to settle for helping Bakura."

"It won't work," Yami sternly told Dora.

"Oh, but it will!" Dora laughed. "I know you may be one of the greatest duelists in history, but the horrible job in the duel Chris opened with, there's no way you can recover!"

"We shall see," Yami said. _'Chris, should I take over this duel for you?'_

'_No,' _Chris said. _'She tricked me, and I want to get back at her! Plus, my deck is more offensive than yours, so it will probably do better than yours.'_

'_Okay, Chris,' _Yami said as he surrendered control of the body.

"Oh, hello again Chris," Dora maliciously greeted. "Back for your love?"

"Yeah," Chris said, "For my love of beating you into dust!"

"Aw, you're cute when you try to taunt me," Dora giggled. "Too bad you're horrible at it, just like you're horrible at dueling."

'_She's so annoying,' _Chris angrily thought, gritting his teeth. _'She just makes me want to—'_

'_Chris, calm down,' _Yami interrupted. _'You won't be able to think straight if you're angry, and you need to think very carefully in this situation.'_

'_I'll try to calm down, but with her personality, I—'_

'_She's trying to get you angry,' _Yam interrupted again. _'She knows you'll be reckless if you're angry. You have to outsmart her.'_

"So, should we get back to the duel?" Dora asked. Chris nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to surrender?"

"Of course I won't surrender!" Chris looked around, and noticed that the room because a swirling vortex of darkness. "Is this a Shadow Game?"

"No, they are just holograms," Dora sighed. "This is just what happens when I use Pandora's Box. Pandora's Box also stays on my field as a memento of what happened."

"Well, a memento won't do much to harm me," Chris sighed. "Anyway, do you end your turn?"

"Of course not!" Dora laughed. "Don't think you can trick me into not defending myself! I don't have anything to defend myself in my hand, but I can easily fix that with Corrupted Soul (1)! Spirit of the Box – Pride (?/?), Gluttony (0/0), Sloth (0/0), Lust (300/200), Greed (500/1200), Envy (1000/1000), and Wrath (2200/1000) return to my deck, and then I draw three cards (4)!"

'_Great, now I have to go through all of those spirits again…' _Chris moaned.

"To end my turn, I'll set a monster (3) and a trap (2)."

"Draw (7)!" shouted Chris. _'What is her set monster?' _Chris wondered. _'The only monster that would be able to withstand Gearfried's attack would be Sloth, and if Sloth is her set monster I'd need to summon another monster to destroy it. However, her other set card would probably not only stop my attacks, but destroy my monsters. Then again, I don't even know if that is Sloth; she could use other monsters besides those spirits. I'd better play it on the safe side…' _"Gearfried the Iron Knight, attack Dora's set monster!" Despite his heavy metal armor, Gearfried quickly ran forward to attack Dora's set monster. It was a red, feminine spirit who was reminiscent of Dora herself. After Gearfried's sword sliced the monster in half, it regenerated like Sloth did the first time it was attacked.

"This is Spirit of the Box – Lust," Dora said. "Since I discarded her for Greed's effect earlier, you haven't been able to see what she can do."

"And what can she do?" Chris asked. "Does she have the same effect as Sloth?"

"Not exactly," Dora smirked. "If Lust is destroyed she gets equipped to the monster that destroyed her."

"But Gearfried destroys any cards equipped to him!" Chris shouted.

"Exactly," Dora explain. "You see, when Lust is an equip card, if she or the equipped monster is destroyed she returns to my field! So that means Gearfried can't destroy Lust."

"Fine," Chris said. "Blindly Loyal Goblin (6;1800/1500) will destroy Lust next turn."

"Oh really?" Dora asked as she drew (3). "This will be a little risky, but I don't care. I activate Hand Control (2). Now I declare a spell card name. If you have that card in your hand, then you activate it. Otherwise, nothing happens. And I think I'll choose… Creature Swap."

'_W-What? How did she know?' _Chris trembled.

"Well, was I right?" Dora asked.

"Yes," Chris sadly sighed as he slid his spell card into his duel disk (5). "Now you get Gearfried while I get Lust."

"How perceptive!" Dora remarked as the named monsters switched sides. "Anyway, I'll then summon Spirit of the Box – Gluttony (1;0/0)." Gluttony was a fat little blue demon.

'_With zero attack and defense, it must have a powerful effect,' _Chris thought.

"Now, Gearfried, attack Lust!" Dora commanded. Gearfried slashed through Lust again. As Lust regenerated, Gluttony developed an aura, and its attack increased to 500. "And, as you can see, Gluttony's attack increases by 500 each time one of your monsters is destroyed. So now I'll have Gluttony destroy Lust, increasing his attack to 1000." Gluttony floated forward, opened its mouth, and easily ate Lust.

"That's… a weird monster," Chris said with a sweatdrop.

"Weird, but effective," Dora remarked. "Anyway, I'll end my turn by setting the last card in my hand (0)."

"I draw (6)! I play Urn of Greed (5), so now I draw two cards (7) by removing Command Knight (1200/1900, Blade Knight (1600/1000), and the Tsukuyomi (1100/1400) I discarded earlier!" Chris shouted. "And now to destroy Gluttony! I attack with Blindly Loyal Goblin!"

"And I activate the trap I just set, Gula," Dora slyly countered. Blindly Loyal Goblin charged at Gluttony. When the goblin was a few feet away, Gluttony opening its mouth to a massive size, and Blindly Loyal Goblin just ran in. Gluttony closed its mouth as its attack increased to 1500.

"Well, since it's just taking up room in spell and trap zones, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon (6) to destroy Lust, so she comes back to my field to defend me," Chris played. "I'll also set a monster (5) and this trap (4) to defend myself."

"Forget your set monster!" Dora said as she drew (1). "Gearfried will attack Lust, and then Gluttony will attack Lust, so his attack will increase to 2500!"

'_I didn't take any lifepoint damage, but now Gluttony is as strong as Yami's Dark Magician (2500/2100)!' _Chris thought.

"I'll let you take you turn now," Dora announced.

Chris drew a card (5), and smirked. _'I'll be able to destroy Gluttony and Lust in one move!' _"I activate Soul Exchange (4)! Now if need to tribute a monster, I can tribute your Spirit of the Box – Gluttony! So now I tribute your Gluttony and my set monster to summon Paladin of the Light (3;2400/2800)!" The two monsters disappeared in a flash of light, and in their place appeared a muscular, blonde man in shining silver armor. He raised his shining sword, and aimed it at Gearfried. "Paladin of the Light is a great monster against your deck, since every time he destroys a dark monster he increases his power! However, since Soul Exchange forces me to skip my battle phase, I'll just end my turn."

"Draw…" Dora said (2). "I switch Gearfried the Iron Knight to defense mode, and end."

_This is strange, _Yami thought. _Dora has over 12000 lifepoints… but she switched Gearfried the Iron Knight so that she wouldn't lose any! Why is she conserving them?_

"Draw (4)!" Chris shouted. "Paladin of the Light, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Chris commanded. The paladin rushed forward, and easily destroyed the knight with his sword. "I end my turn."

"Before, what you said…." Dora began to say as she drew (3).

"What about what I said?"

"You said that Paladin of the Light was a good choice, because it works well against dark monsters," Dora explained. "However, not all my monsters are dark monster. In fact, my strongest monster is a light monster, and you're about to meet her! By paying all of the lifepoints I received from Pandora's Box, I can special summon my trump monster: The Final Spirit – Hope (2;12000/12000)!!!"

_Dora: 550; Chris: 550_

The giant light erupted out of Pandora's Box again, and Hope formed out of the light. She was a giant, pink, humanoid spirit. She didn't have any feet, but merely a wisp of pink light coming out of Pandora's Box. She wore ancient, tribal clothes, with long hair and three pairs of giant wings. She had a kind expression on her face, but her eyes were just glowing white spheres, lacking irises and pupils.

"Tw-Twelve thousand attack p-points?" Chris stammered.

"That's right," Dora maliciously grinned. "Now, this duel is over! Your face-down doesn't matter, since Hope can't be destroyed by card effects! Hope now attacks your Paladin of the Light, obliterating the rest of your lifepoints!" Hope brought her hands up, palms facing each other. A sphere of white light generated between her hands, and after a few moments of charging a massive beam of light was sent out towards Chris, engulfing Chris and his paladin in an inferno of white light. However, when the attack subsided, both were still standing. "You survived? How?!"

"With my trap Waboku," Chris replied. "A simple trap like that saved me!"

"Yes, but only for one turn," Dora grimly said. "End turn."

"Draw (4)," Chris quietly said. "Pot of Greed (3) lets me draw two cards (5)." When Chris saw the second card he drew, the thought, _'Hey, this gives me an idea on how to destroy Hope… but I'll need a few more cards.' _"I switch Paladin of the Light to defense mode, and set a monster (4). Your move, again."

Dora drew (3), and immediately slid the card into her duel disk (2). "Smashing Ground will destroy your Paladin! Then I summon Spirit of the Box – Wrath (1;2200/1000)! Since Hope protects my lifepoints, you can't defeat me by attacking Wrath with a strong monster! And with no spells or traps to defend yourself, you're done for! Hope, destroy Chris' set monster!" Hope charged up her attack again, and launched it at Chris set monster. However, when the attack subsided, a man in thin armor was left on Chris' field.

"Sorry, but Armored Knight's (500/2000-1500) effect lets him stay on the field once when he would be destroyed!" Chris smirked.

"You can't keep up this defense forever!" Dora shouted. "Wrath, destroy Armored Knight once and for all! End turn!"

"We'll see," Chris said, drawing (5). "I set a monster (4), two other cards (2), and end."

_He set two cards… one of them is probably Mirror Force or Sakuretsu Armor, or something like that, _Dora thought as she drew (2). _He'll run out of monsters sooner or later, so I should focus on destroying his monsters. _"Hope, destroy Chris' set monster!" Hope quickly destroyed Chris' monster; the card backing shattered so quickly that Dora couldn't even see what the monster was. "Now, Wrath, attack Chris directly!" The red creature ran forward, and punched Chris in the face, sending him flying back.

"Is that… all you got?" Chris asked. He tried to get up, but faltered. However, on his second attempt, he was able to get up again.

_Dora: 550; Chris: 2350_

'_Chris, this may not be a Shadow Game, but Dora is using magic to make the monsters real,' _Yami told Chris. _'If you suffer a direct attack from Hope… I don't know what will happen, but with twelve-thousand attack points, you might… might…'_

'_It's okay, Yami,' _Chris said. _'I won't let it happen.'_

"H-How'd your lifepoints go up?" Dora asked, bewildered.

"Simple, my Nutrient Z trap card," Chris responded. "It increased by lifepoints by 4000 before Wrath attacked. But that's not all… I use Hyper Refresh to double my lifepoints!"

_Dora: 550; Chris: 4700_

"Looks like it'll be a little hard to defeat me, as long as you use Wrath," Chris said.

"Fine, then I'll stop using Wrath, and use Hope!" Dora shouted. "End turn!"

Chris drew a card (3), and smirked. _'Just one more…' _"I set a trap (2) and end," Chris sighed.

"Not so tough now, huh, Chris?" Dora laughed as she drew (3). "If it's just a trap, you can't stop me! Wrath, direct attack!" Wrath punched Chris again, and he was sent back again. This time, Chris faltered twice before getting up.

_Dora: 550; Chris: 2500_

"Now, Hope, DESTROY HIM!" Dora screamed. Hope launched her white beam of light, but before it reached Chris, a strange yellow circular barrier appeared in front of Chris. As the attack passed through the barrier, it's size and power decreased significantly. However, the attack still sent Chris back a few feet.

_Dora: 550; Chris: 1300_

"Reduction Barrier reduced the damage from 12000 to 1200," Chris explained, as walked back to his previous spot.

"You can't stall forever!" Dora shouted as she ended her turn.

"Oh, I don't need to," Chris replied. "I have a plan to destroy your 'indestructible monster,' and all I need is one more card! Draw (3)!" Chris took a breath before looked at what he had drawn, but immediately slid the card into his duel disk (2). "Graceful Charity will improve my chances of getting the card since it let's me draw three cards (5)! Then I just have to discard the two cards I don't need (3). So now here's the card I chose to keep: The Shallow Grave (2)! Now I summon Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700) back from my graveyard face-down."

"I choose Spirit of the Box – Gluttony," Dora said as the card backing appeared on her field. _Neither Lust nor Gluttony would help me much in this situation… _"So what if you got back your swordsman? He's face-down!"

"Well, he won't be once I use my Book of Taiyou (1)," Chris smirked.

'_Chris!' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 exclaimed when he appeared. _'Are you back to your senses?'_

'_Yes, he is,' _Yami proudly announced.

'_Excellent!' _Mystic Swordsman smiled. _'But how am I going to defeat The Final Spirit – Hope?' _He asked, noticing Dora's powerful monster.

'_With my next card,' _Chris answered. "I activate my last card, Book of Moon (0)! This will flip Hope face-down!"

"Oh no," Dora murmured as her powerful monster was turned into an enlarged holographic card.

"Mystic Swordsman LV6, you know what to do!" Chris shouted, pointing at the set Hope. Chris' duel spirit ran forward and quickly slashed at the set monster. The card backing broke in two, and then reformed on top of Dora's deck. "And with that, I end!"

_What should I do? _Dora worriedly thought as she drew The Final Spirit – Hope (4). _I have nothing to use right now in my hand. Should I keep Wrath in attack or defense mode? Chris will probably draw a monster, so if I switch Wrath to defense mode, Wrath will probably get destroyed by his new monster, which will let his Mystic Swordsman LV6 send Gluttony to the top of my deck. However, if I keep Wrath in attack mode, and Chris draws a card to increase Mystic Swordsman LV6's attack, then I'll lose! Of course, no matter what, he could just send Gluttony to the top of my deck… that would stall for time… But still, no matter what I do, it doesn't seem like it will turn out well…With barely any lifepoints left, and Hope gone, there's only one thing I can do… _"I… surrender," Dora softly said, falling to her knees.

_Dora: 0; Chris: 1300_

'_Yes! I won!' _Chris happily cheered.

However, Dora suddenly started to cry, and covered her face with her hands. "P-Please!" She begged. "Don't h-hurt me!" She looked up and gasped when she saw Chris through her tear-covered eyes. "W-Who are you? What happened to that strange white-haired boy?"

'_She must be talking about Bakura,' _Chris reasoned.

'_I think I know what happened,' _Yami said. _'Bakura must have actually used the Millennium Rod to make her duel. She just didn't realize it. Now she's lost all memory of what happened after she got possessed to when she got defeated in the duel.'_

"Is… is he gone?" Dora wept, before putting her head back into her hands.

"Uh… yeah," Chris said. After a few strange moments where Dora just wept and Chris just stand there, Chris awkwardly kneeled down and hugged Dora in an attempt to comfort her.

_Sucker._

Dora grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from Chris' neck, pushed Chris down to the floor, and took off out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Chris yelled as he chased after Dora. _She's fast, _Chris remarked after a few moments of running without gaining any ground on her.

Soon the doors turned blue, and each had a number painted on them, but Dora and Chris were still about an equal distance apart. _She led me to the dorms… but why? Wait, oh no!_

Dora stopped in front of a certain door. She unlocked it with her key, ran inside, and then closed the door again before Chris could catch up.

_What should I do? _Chris wondered. _I could wait for her to come out, but that probably won't work. Wait, the emergency team! _Chris quickly sent them a message, and after a few minutes a black-suited man came.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"The girl, Dora, who lives in this dorm took something from me!" Chris answered.

"And what exactly did she take from you?" The man asked.

"A rare egyptian artifact my grandfather got me."

"Oh really?" The man asked, with some disbelief in his voice. He knocked on the door, and after a moment, Dora answered the door, the Millennium Puzzle around her neck.

"Hello, can I he—Eek! Get him away from me!" Dora screamed, catching sight of Chris.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, spinning around.

"H-He attacked me today!" Dora said, pointing to Chris and beginning to weep. "I was on my way to my first class, but he took me and put me in a strange room, and forced me to duel! I don't know why, but he wanted my Millennium Puzzle! Even though I lost, I was still barely able to escape back to my dorm room!"

"I thought you said that she took it from you!" The man yelled at Chris.

"She did!" Chris objected. "She took me when I was going to my first class, and challenged me to a duel for _my _Millennium Puzzle! She did lose, but she took my Puzzle anyway, and went to her dorm!"

"Either of your stories could be true," The man stated. "May I please have the puzzle?" Dora silently gave it to him. "Now, do either of you have a way to prove that your story is true?"

_I didn't see any security cameras in the places Dora took me, _Chris thought, _So that won't work. However… _"I have a way. May I please have the puzzle?"

"Fine," The man said. However, before he gave the Puzzle to Chris, he added, "If you run with this puzzle, though, you will immediately be expelled from Duel Academy and the Puzzle will be given to Dora."

"Don't worry, I won't," Chris said.

'_Good, Chris!' _Yami said. _'Now—'_

'_Yami, forgive me,' _Chris interrupted. Before Yami had another change to speak, Chris dropped the Millennium Puzzle to the ground, and it broke into all of its pieces. Chris kneeled down and quickly gathered up all of the pieces. He stood up and extended them out to Dora, saying, "If you had the Millennium Puzzle, then you had to have put it together once. So now put it together once more."

"That makes sense," The man commented.

"O-Okay," Dora agreed, taking the pieces. She walked into the foyer, followed by Chris and the man, and placed the pieces on the table in her dorm. "Now, when I put the Millennium Puzzle together, that will prove that it's mine!"

"And when you can't, and I can, that will prove that it's actually mine," Chris replied.

"Okay the. H-Here I go," Dora nervously laughed. _Well, how hard can this be? _Dora asked herself. _After all, Chris put it together! If he could, I can! _She picked up a few of the pieces, and tried to fit them together. When that didn't work, she tried to fit together a few more. She continued trying to solve the Millennium Puzzle for five minutes, but couldn't even fit two pieces together.

"I think you've tried enough," Chris said. "It's my turn now." He pulled the small pile of puzzles from Dora. He took a deep breath before beginning to put the puzzle together. _Okay, Yami warned me this might happen. I've practiced re-putting the puzzle together, but now that I'm on the spot… I'm whiting out! But I've practiced enough: I can do this! I just have to calm down, concentrate, and go from easier to hardest._

Chris quickly linked together most of the pieces into pairs. Then he linked the pairs into groups of four, which were grouped into groups of eight. After a few minutes, he completed the Millennium Puzzle.

"There ya go!" Chris proudly announced, holding out his puzzle. "_My _Millennium Puzzle!"

"Well then, it seems you're going to get in trouble," The man smiled, putting his hand on Dora's shoulder.

_'CHRIS!' _Yami scolded. _'That was extremely stupid!'_

_'Why?'_ Chris asked. _'I got the puzzle back, didn't I?'_

'_What if Dora was able to put the Millennium Puzzle together?' _Yami asked. _'Then what? You need to think. Casatos knows you have the Millennium Puzzle. You could have gotten the man to contact Casatos and confirm the Millennium Puzzle is yours.'_

'_I didn't think of that,' _Chris said.

'_I know. If you had thought of it, you would have done it,' _Yami sighed.

"Anyway, I think I'll go off to my next class!" Chris smiled, as he began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man continued to smirk as he placed his other hand on Chris' shoulder. "You're in trouble too. After all, you cut your first class."

Chris glanced at Dora, and saw that she was smiling triumphantly; although she didn't get the Millennium Puzzle, she got Chris in trouble.

'_Women,' _Chris sighed.

* * *

kat, I know you're going to be mad at me for that ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to end to end the chapter... I'm apologizing now! (sweatdrop)

Time to finish ur RERing, ppls!

* * *

Card of the Day

The Final Spirit - Hope (LIGHT)  
Fairy/Effect  
Level 12  
ATK 12000/DEF 12000  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by paying 12000 lifepoints. This card's summoning conditions cannot be negated. This card is not destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your lifepoints cannot change.

* * *

Original Cards

Pandora's Box; Continuous Spell; When this card is activated, put 4 counters on this card. During each of your standby phases, remove 1 counter from this card and inflict 1000 points of damage to your lifepoints. When this card has no counters on it, send this card to the graveyard to increase your lifepoints by 12000. You may pay lifepoints equal to the number of counters on this card x 500 to immediately send this card to the graveyard. Counters cannot be removed from this card, except by this card's effect.

Corrupted Soul; Spell; Shuffle all "Spirit of the Box" monsters in your graveyard to your deck. Then draw one card for every two monsters returned to your deck in this way (rounded down).

Spirit of the Box – Pride; level 4; Fiend/Effect/DARK; ?/?; This card's original ATK is equal to half the total ATK of all your opponent's monsters. This card's original DEF is equal to half the total DEF of all your opponent's monsters. Whenever this card's ATK or DEF would be decreased, increase this card's ATK or DEF instead.

Spirit of the Box – Gluttony; level 3; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 0/0; Whenever one of your opponent's monsters is destroyed as a result of battle, increase this card's ATK by 500.

Spirit of the Box – Sloth; level 1; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 0/0; This card cannot be tributed. Once per turn, when this card would be removed from the field, keep this card on the field.

Spirit of the Box – Lust; level 2; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 300/200; Whenever this card is destroyed as a result of battle by a monster, equip this card to that monster. When this card as an equip spell card or the equipped monster is destroyed, special summon this card to your side of the field.

Spirit of the Box – Greed; level 3; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 500/1200; Whenever your opponent draws a card(s), draw a card. Then discard a card at random from your hand.

Spirit of the Box – Envy; level 4; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 1000/1000; When this card is summoned, select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's field. This card's original ATK, original DEF, type, attribute, level, and effect become that of the selected monster. This card's name is also treated as the selected monster's name.

Spirit of the Box – Wrath; level 4; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 2200/1000; When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you receive the same amount of damage (this is treated as battle damage). You may negate any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent.

Hand Control; Spell; Declare the name of a spell card. If the declared card is in your opponent's hand, he/she must immediately activate it.

Urn of Greed; Spell; Remove 3 monsters in your graveyard from play; draw 2 cards.  
(NOTE: Made by Kuinra Shisa)

Gula; Trap; Activate only when your opponent attacks a "Spirit of the Box – Gluttony". Destroy the attacking monster. It is treated as if it were destroyed as a result of battle by "Spirit of the Box – Gluttony".

Paladin of the Light; level 8; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 2400/2800; If this card destroys a DARK monster, increase this card's ATK by 400.

The Final Spirit – Hope; level 12; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 12000/12000; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by paying 12000 lifepoints. This card's summoning conditions cannot be negated. This card is not destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Your lifepoints cannot change.

Armored Knight; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 500/2000; When this card in defense mode would be destroyed, you can keep this card on the field. If you choose to do this, decrease the original DEF of this card by 1500 for the remainder of the duel. You can only activate this effect once per duel.

Hyper Refresh; Quick-Play Spell; You can only activate this card if you have no Monsters in play and the total ATK of Monsters on your opponent's side of the Field is higher than your total Life Points. Double your Life Points.

Reduction Barrier; Trap; Reduce damage to your lifepoints to 10 percent of its original value.

* * *

_Next Time: Snatch Steal_


	29. Snatch Steal

Hello everyone!! Just a reminder, I'm not going to be able to update next week... This chapter also probably wasn't such a good chapter to do that with XD aw well, I like being mean like that...

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Dora is... not going to be mentioned in any chapter here on out... lol. And is it really so hard for you to type in english? Geez...

**Katoma: **I used them in a duel against u after the chapter! and if I get banned from life, at least I'll have my anime n.n (that smile is trademarked by Kuinra, tho... just needed a happie smilie)

**Vyser Dragoon: **Oh, well, you could have made it a bit more clear that you meant "pictures/images/watever I made for the sins" instead of just "the sins". Since they are spirits, I didn't really want them to be actual humans... so they became ectoplasmic goop! Yay! (i'm saving FMA sins for if i ever get a chance to use FMA cards). And of course I didn't mean that about your cards... lol (oh, and ur Void cards are finally being used!! Yay!)

**katrianna: **Lol, I was just making sure by apologizing 'cause you made a big deal about that thing in chapter 4 XD and of course not all women. Then ppl wouldn't marry women and the human population would die out. And I never get how you keep on finding morals in my chapters, when I never plan them... aw well XD

**ForensicDuelist4137: **I know greek mythology... But Pandora _was _created to destroy humankind (Zeus gave her the box of sins, Juno gave her curiosity... kind of obvious). And the last spirit varies, depending on the myth. Sometimes she releases hope, sometimes she doesn't release hope (for some reason... hope apparently kills mankind), and sometimes she doesn't release foreboding (if she had, people would know every single bad thing that would happen to them in the entire life). Besides, we still have spite, so it couldn't have not been released :P And I just changed the myth because 'cute, innocent girl' doesn't make as good as a plot as what I changed it to...

**Rakuren: **BAKURA DOES NOT HAVE A SPELL TO SEDUCE MEN!! THAT WAS DORA'S MAGIC! NOT BAKURA!!! (that wasn't in the review, but we talked a little about it afterward) And sexuality is not the backbone... it was just a tactic she used in this instance. And yeah, using a ton of custom cards can get annoying... but don't think about whether it's broken or not. Just take it for... it. Besides, bad guys dun need balanced cards. Oh, and of course I'll put Rakuren in... but he'll die of a steroid overdose right before he can duel XD (you said he had lots of muscles) And it's not _my _fault if watshisface made Bakura girly... and only 1 more villainess. And I don't think there's a limit to review-length... and I don't really wanna describe the girls in much detail... I wanna keep this story at K+...

**kyoda: **I wonder if someone could even get out 3 hopes... after all, you'd need to gain at least 8000 lifepoints (in the YGO-world). But yeah, it in kind of 99 game. And it might be a little difficult to get out a monarch against Hope. Oh, and just wait til the person even _scarier _than Dora to appear

I like this duel... it's fun. Oh, and Vyser made all of Casatos' cards!! (except for one... i say which on in the original card section)

RER!

* * *

Chapter 29: Snatch Steal

_What to do…What to do… _Bakura pondered to himself. _Dora was one of my best recruits; I didn't even have to use my Millennium Rod on her. I knew I should have made those changes to her deck!_

_I can't be angry at Chris for winning. After all I knew he wouldn't willing give up his Millennium Puzzle… However, Chancellor Casatos is a different story. He expelled Dora, and now I won't be able to use her again. I will teach him to interrupt my plans…_

_Although he does play a vital role in my plans, _Bakura remembered. _Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone… _

* * *

'_So, Casatos expelled Dora,' _Yami sighed. _'He didn't even need to read our minds.'_

'_Yeah, and he excused me from my first two classes,' _Chris smiled. _'Although it's not much time until third period.'_

'_Well, with Dora gone, it's one less person that Bakura can use against you.'_

'_But there are still thousands of students in the school,' _Chris pointed out

'_He won't use all of them against you,' _Yami said. _'Only the strong ones.'_

'_That's a little unnerving,' _Chris replied. _'But then again, you are one of the greatest duelists of all time, so I think we'll be okay!' _

* * *

"Twelve-thousand lifepoints?!" Kengake shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the classroom. "Uh… Chris!" Kengake yelled, thinking of an excuse on the spot. "That card is way too powerful, gaining twelve-thousand lifepoints!" Having said that, everyone went back to their work. 

"Be quiet, Kengake!" Chris scolded in a harsh whisper. Since they were in the Creating Cards class, they had some time to just talk and make cards. "People can't know about this!"

"Sorry," Kengake quietly apologized, "I was just a little shocked when I found out she gained twelve-thousand lifepoints!"

"Not only that, but she used all of those lifepoints to summon a monster with twelve-thousand attack and defense!" Chris explained. "Plus, that monster couldn't be destroyed in card effects and protected her lifepoints! She also summoned Wrath again."

"So how did you win? I mean, you only had 550 lifepoints."

"Well, when she tried to attack me with Wrath, I used Nutrient Z," Chris said. "And then I used Hyper Refresh, so I had 4700 lifepoints. She tried to attack me a few more times, but I had defense cards."

"But how did you win?" Kengake reiterated.

"Well, I brought back Mystic Swordsman LV6 from my graveyard, and then used Book of Moon on her monster so it could be destroyed," Chris told Kengake.

"Really? Awesome strategy!" Kengake complimented Chris.

"No, I just used the cards I had," Chris admitted. "I'm sure anyone in my situation would have been able to see what to do."

"Still, Dora had some powerful cards," Kengake sighed with a sadder tone.

"Anyone Bakura uses will have powerful cards," Chris replied. "We just have to trust our decks and duel our hardest."

"Yeah," Kengake loudly agreed. "No matter what, Bakura will not succeed!"

"Kengake, be quiet!" Chris repeated.

* * *

_First Shadow, and then Dora… Shadow had no idea what happened, but I could tell Dora was hiding some knowledge. What is going on? _Casatos asked himself. He was at the desk in his office, looking through information on a computer. _It probably has something to do with Chris, Sarah, or Manukan. But which one? I don't think either the Millennium Ring, Puzzle, or Necklace has the power to give others the power to summon a Shadow Game…_

"Chancellor Casatos, you have something of mine," A voice said. Casatos looked up to see a white-haired boy standing in his office.

"Manukan?" Casatos murmured.

"Not exactly. My name is Bakura," Bakura chuckled.

"I thought only the Millennium Puzzle housed a spirit," Casatos remarked.

"You thought wrong," Bakura quickly replied.

"Well, I guess you are the one responsible for all the strange occurrences lately," Casatos reasoned. "But how did you do it?"

"Why, with this," Bakura answered, pulling out the Millennium Rod.

"You took that from the Ishtars?" Casatos asked, amazed.

"Yes. All of them are just pushovers," Bakura said.

_I thought Sarah went to Egypt to take care of Bakura, _Casatos thought. _I guess she couldn't do it._

"Now, back to what I was originally saying, I believe you have my Millennium Eye," said Bakura.

"I'm not going to just give it to you, if that's what you're thinking," Casatos snorted.

"I would never expect that!" Bakura exclaimed. "I want you to wager it."

"In a duel?"

"Of course, it's much more fun when they fight back. I'll offer my Millennium Rod in return."

"Well then, of course I accept your challenge!" Casatos laughed as the desk and chairs receded into the floor, making room in the office for a duel. "But I'm warning you, I'm not the head of Duel Academy for nothing."

"And I'm warning you, I don't hold two Millennium Items for nothing, either," Bakura replied as both duelists' duel disks unfolded.

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

_Casatos: 4000; Bakura: 4000_

_Now, let's take a look at his mind, _Casatos thought, activating his Millennium Eye.

"Your Millennium Eye won't work on me," Bakura defiantly said. "I have enough power to resist your magic."

_He's right, _Casatos angrily thought. _He won't show me anything. Not even whether or not his name is really Bakura!_

"Now then, let the Shadow Game commence," Bakura cackled as the dark sphere enveloped the Millennium Item-holders.

"You call this darkness?" Casatos laughed as he drew (6), disregarding the fact that he wouldn't be able to use his Millennium Eye. "I'll show you real darkness! I activate the field spell Complete Nothingness (5)!" The purple fog faded away into just dark black nothingness, extending out in all directions. "Now any cards that would be sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead! Next I use Dark Core Infusion (4), so by removing three Void Poison Dragons (0/0) in my deck from play, I can summon Void Venom Dragon (0/0)!"

Three large pairs of white eyes appeared on Casatos' field. Bakura could barely see the outline of a large three-headed dragon around the eyes. Its heads were wrapped around itself, signaling it was in defense mode.

"I'll also set a monster (3) to end my turn."

"Void monsters? I haven't seen those before," Bakura said as he drew (6). "I summon Death Caliber Knight (5;1900/1800;A/N: DCK is the anime version, and SDK is the OCG version)!" A skull in dark armor riding a skeleton horse rode onto Bakura's field. "Now, since I haven't seen what your Void cards can do, I suppose it wouldn't be fun to just thrash through your fusion monster; Death Caliber Knight will attack your set monster!" The ghostly knight drew his sword, and charged forward at Casatos' set monster. Casatos' monster seemed to just be a pair of small white eyes. When the monster was destroyed, two more pairs of eyes took its place.

"You destroyed Void Hawk (0/0)," Casatos explained, "Which summons two more Void Hawks from my deck when removed from play!"

When Bakura looked closely, he could see that the pairs of eyes belonged to two small black birds. "Very well. I activate Cursed Necro Twins (4). Now pick a gift!" Two strange twins, each with gray skin and blonde hair, appeared in front of Casatos. One had a red dress with a black box, and the other a blue dress with a red box.

"Hm… I've heard of this card, but I forget its effect," Casatos sighed. "Since you seem to be a very dark person, I bet you want the black gift, so I'll choose it for myself!"

"You are a very smart person," Bakura complimented, "But not smart enough! I activate Necro Surprise (3), so I get the Black Gift instead! Now my graveyard disappears, so any card that would be sent there remains on my field as a ghost! For you, any time a card is sent to your graveyard, except from the field, you gain 200 lifepoints. However, I doubt that will happen often because of your field spell. I set a card (2) and end my turn."

"Draw (4)!" Casatos yelled. _What is he planning with those Cursed Necro Twins? _"I activate Dimension Distortion (3)! Now my third Void Hawk comes back, so I can fuse all three with Polymerization (2) into Void Phoenix (0/0)!" The three birds fused into an extremely large bird with six wings. It made a loud screech that made Bakura cover his ears. "I summoned Void Phoenix in attack mode, by the way, and I'll switch Void Venom Dragon to attack mode! Now he deals you 1500 damage!" The large dragon floated to Bakura, and each head breathed black fire onto Bakura.

_Casatos: 4000; Bakura: 2500_

"Now Void Phoenix attacks Death Caliber Knight!" The phoenix flew at Death Caliber Knight, but was easily destroyed. However, Void Phoenix quickly reformed in front of Bakura. It took a deep breath, and then began to breath black flame at Bakura, similar to Void Venom Dragon.

Bakura instinctively grabbed part of his deck and threw it at the phoenix. The cards turned into green ghosts and formed a barrier, shielding Bakura from harm.

_Casatos: 4000; Bakura: 2000_

"I used Power Wall," Bakura explained. "So by sending fourteen cards from my deck to the graveyard, I decreased the damage by fourteen-hundred." _Only four of the fourteen cards I sent to the graveyard were monsters, _Bakura angrily thought to himself.

"I set a card (1) and end my turn," Casatos played

"Then it's my draw (3)!" Bakura said. "I activate Pot of Greed (2), so now I am allowed to draw two cards from my deck (4)!" Bakura smirked after he saw his new cards. "And what magnificent these cards are! I activate Killing the Counterbalance (3)!"

"What does that card do?" Casatos inquired as the card whose picture was a sword piercing several duel monster cards appeared.

"Simple," Bakura explained. "During each of your end phases, we must send one card from our deck to the graveyard for each monster on the field."

"But that will harm you just as much as me!" Casatos objected. "In fact, it will harm you even more than me, since you used Power Wall!"

"Yes, I did. However, I also used Cursed Necro Twins, which destroyed by graveyard."

Casatos' eyes widened when he saw the entirety of the situation. "And because of Cursed Necro Twins, the amount of monsters on the field is also increased…. I must say, that is a formidable strategy, but it won't work!"

"Oh, I think it will," Bakura said nonchalantly. "I attack Void Venom Dragon with Death Caliber Knight!"

"Not so fast!" Casatos countered. "I remove a card in my deck from play to activate Void Barrier, negating your attack!"

"Removing a card in your deck from play?" Bakura asked. "It seems like you're helping me!"

"It would seem like that, except for the fact that since you can't attack, I can use Void Venom Dragon to defeat you in two turns!"

"Not exactly," Bakura countered. "I use Sealing Sword of Dead Spirits (2) to turn your Void Venom Dragon into a ghost like my monsters!" A ghostly sword materialized on Bakura's field. It launched itself forward, and pinned the card form of Void Venom Dragon to an invisible wall. "If a card goes to your graveyard, this card is destroyed, but I also doubt that will happen because of your field spell. I set this (1) and end my turn."

"I draw (2), and pay five-hundred lifepoints to maintain Void Barrier," Casatos declared.

_Casatos: 3500; Bakura: 2000_

"Now, Void Phoenix, attack Death Caliber Knight again!" Casatos commanded. Void Phoenix was destroyed, reappeared in front of Bakura, and attacked. But once again, the green ghosts blocked the flames. "Another Power Wall?"

"Actually, it's Spirit Barrier," Bakura replied. "So now I take no battle damage."

"I end my turn," Casatos sighed. _I need a few more cards. _He sent a few cards from his deck to his removed from play zone.

Bakura silently drew a card (2). "I set another card (1) and end my turn."

Casatos also drew his card silently (3), and paid his lifepoints.

_Casatos: 3000; Bakura: 2000_

_I drew it… _"I activate another Dark Core Infusion (2)!" Casatos played. "Now I remove three Void Foxes (0/0) from play to summon Void Kitsune (0+3900/0+3900)!" A black fox, as big as the three-headed dragon and phoenix, appeared, with nine tails. It had glowing white eyes, like the other monsters, but its white fangs glowed too. "For each of my void cards removed from play, Void Kitsune gains 300 attack and defense points. However, his effect won't matter, because I activate Soul of the Void (1), tributing Void Venom Dragon, Void Phoenix, and Void Kitsune to summon Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor (0+10000/0+10000)!"

Each of Casatos' fusion monsters merged into a black void. What came out of the portal was a warrior with nine small white dragons floating around him. Although Bakura could see his cloak, it was hard to distinguish the man's hair from his skin. However, Bakura clearly saw his glowing white eyes and swords. It absorbed power from Casatos' cards that were removed from play

"For each of my Void cards that are removed from play, Kuryuu gains 500 attack," Casatos explained. "Now Kuryuu attacks Death Caliber Knight!" The warrior drew his swords, and ran forward. He slashed at Death Caliber Knight, but nothing happened… for a few moments. After he passed Death Caliber Knight, Kuryuu jumped back to Casatos' field. As soon as his feet touched the 'ground', Death Caliber Knight burst into pixels, but reformed as a ghost. "As soon as I figure out a way to destroy Spirit Barrier, you're finished.

"I end my turn," Casatos said as he sent more cards from his deck to the removed from game pile.

"Which means I draw (2)," Bakura declared. "I set this card (1) and end my turn."

"So it's my turn already," Casatos sighed as he drew (2). "I do not pay for Void Barrier, so it is destroyed. I set the card I drew (1) to end my turn." He then removed almost all of his deck, leaving a sole card in his deck slot.

"I pass," Bakura smirked after he drew (2). _Only one card left. Why does it always happen that way? Oh well, I'll still win._

"Then it's time for me to win!" Casatos shouted as he drew the last card in his deck (2). "I activate the card I set last turn: Enter Lord of the Void! Now by removing Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor from play, I can summon Kuryuu – Nine Dragon of the Void (0+19500/0+19500) simply by paying half my lifepoints!" The nine white dragons enveloped Kuryuu. They swirled around him until they became a solid column of white, which extended to become a dragon. The white in the dragon was sucked into two small white orbs on its back, which transformed to become three pairs of pure white wings. The only part of the dragon that was white now was its wings, eyes, and horns. However, no sooner than the wings had formed, that the eyes and horns split into nine sets of eyes and horns. Its power then increased to more than The Final Spirit – Hope as it absorbed the power of all of Casatos' cards that were removed from play.

_Casatos: 1500; Bakura: 2000_

"You seem pretty confident, even though you're staring down the face—or faces—of a nine-headed dragon," Casatos taunted.

"A monster with powerful attack and defense won't help you now," Bakura smirked.

"That's true, but this monster has a powerful attack, and a powerful effect!" Casatos countered. "When Kuryuu is summoned, he automatically destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" Each of Kuryuu's heads inhaled, preparing to use flame breath to destroy all spell and traps. It blew black flames over the entire field, but when the flames ceased, no spell or traps were destroyed, as they were all rooted down by heavy chains.

"I thought you'd pull something like that," Bakura chuckled. "That's why I set my trap, Anchorage. It has two effects. The first effect is that it prevents any spell or trap cards from being activated for the rest of the turn. The second effect is that it prevents any spell or trap cards from being destroyed for the rest of the turn. That means I'm not going to lose now, but you'll lose on your next turn, since you have no more cards in your deck."

"Then I'll just set this (1) to end my turn."

"I don't know what that set card of yours is, but it won't help you!" Bakura laughed as he drew (3). "I end my turn, so you lose."

"I will not lose!" Casatos defiantly yelled. "As Chancellor of this school, I will not let you harm anyone who lives at Duel Academy!"

"In case you haven't remembered, I live on this island," Bakura replied.

"No, you live in the Millennium Ring," Casatos said through gritted teeth. "_Manukan _lives on Duel Academy."

"Anyway, back to the duel," Bakura declared. "Now, where were we? Oh yes! Your defeat!"

"Like I said, I will not be defeated! I activate my trap!" Casatos countered. "Void Destruction! So now you can destroy one of my monsters, or I can destroy one of yours! However, the owner of the monster that is destroyed gets some lifepoints. I'll choose to let you destroy one of my monsters. However, since I only have one monster I'll assume you choose Kuryuu – Nine Dragon of the Void."

"How will destroying your monster to gain some lifepoints save you from defeat?" Bakura asked.

"Simple," Casatos replied. "If Kuryuu would be destroyed, I may keep him on the field by skipping my Draw Phase. Since I can force you to try to destroy Kuryuu each turn, I can skip my Draw Phase each turn. I just have to wait for you to deck out," Casatos explained, gesturing to Bakura's depleting deck. "Either that, or I can wait for a suitable time for to use the last card in my hand. End turn."

"What a clever way to save yourself," Bakura complemented as he drew (4). "I pass."

"Now Void Destruction tries to destroy Kuryuu, allowing me to skip my Draw Phase," Casatos explained. "I also pass."

"I pass again (5)."

"As do I."

"Now this is getting boring," Bakura groaned as his hand reached its capacity (6). "So I think I'll end this duel. I summon Headless Knight (5;1450/1700) and end my turn."

"And how will he defeat me?" Casatos questioned.

"Surprise! It's Necro Surprise (4)!" Bakura maliciously grinned.

"What?!" Casatos exclaimed. "I thought you could only use that for Cursed Necro Twins!"

"No, that was just the card it was primarily made for," Bakura explained. "I can use Necro Surprise whenever you have to pick between two choices. It automatically switches the choice to the other option!"

"What?!" Casatos yelled again. "B-But that means… B-But that means… It means…"

"It means that my monster is destroyed instead." Bakura just smiled as his Headless Knight was sucked into a black void.

_Casatos: 1500; Bakura: 3000_

"Now then, since you can't skip your Draw Phase, we both know what that means," Bakura smirked. "You lose."

_Casatos: 0 (by deckout); Bakura: 3000_

"N-No," Casatos cursed as most of his energy was drained. "S-Still, you won't take my soul!"

"That doesn't matter, Chancellor Casatos," Bakura said as he approached the weakened Casatos. "All that matters is that I'm taking your Millennium Eye." _Plus, if the Chancellor of Duel Academy suddenly went brain-dead, I think people would get suspicious. _"Heh, It was easier taking the Millennium Eye from you than Pegasus!" Bakura remarked as he pulled the golden eye from Casatos' head.

Chancellor Casatos didn't have time to react to Bakura's statement, since at that moment he lost consciousness.

"Now I have three of the Millennium Items!" Bakura laughed out loud. "I'm almost halfway there, and soon I will possess all of them!"

"No, you shall not," A voice sternly stated from behind Bakura.

* * *

Bakura lolled... lol. Anyway, hope you liked the void cards... I think they worked pretty well against Bakura's deck XD (i mean, they didn't win, but they were entertaining) 

Anywayhoo, dun forget to finish RERing now!

(Oh, and I did count cards. Casatos did have 1 card left after all the stuffs...)

* * *

Card of the Day

Kuryuu – Nine Dragon of the Void (DARK)  
Dragon/Effect  
Level 12  
ATK 0/DEF 0  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of "Enter Lord of the Void". When this card is successfully summoned, destroy and remove all spell and trap cards on the field from play. Increase this card's ATK and DEF by 500 for each of your cards that are removed from play. If this card would be destroyed, you can skip your next Draw Phase to keep this card on the field.

* * *

Original Cards

A/N: Vyser Dragoon created all of Casatos' cards (except the TCG cards)

Complete Nothingness; Field Spell; All cards that would be sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead.

Dark Core Infusion; Spell; Remove fusion material monsters in your deck listed on a DARK fusion monster in your fusion deck from play to fusion summon the DARK fusion monster from your fusion deck. The summoned monster cannot attack during this turn.

Void Poison Dragon; level 3; Dragon/Effect/DARK; 0/0; When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play. Then inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Void Venom Dragon; level 8; Dragon/Fusion/Effect/DARK; 0/0; "Void Poison Dragon" + "Void Poison Dragon" + "Void Poison Dragon" When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove it from play. Whenever this card switches its battle position, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each "Void Poison Dragon" removed from play.

Death Caliber Knight; level 4; Fiend/DARK; 1900/1800

Cursed Necro Twins; Continuous Spell; Your opponent selects one of the following gifts. You get the other gifts: Black Box: Your graveyard disappears. All cards that would be in your graveyard come back to the field as ghosts. Ghosts have their effect negated, are unaffected by all card effects, cannot attack, and cannot be attacked. Red Box: Any time a card is sent from your hand or deck to the graveyard, increase your lifepoints by 200.

Necro Surprise; Quick-Play Spell; Activate only when your opponent picks a choice for a card effect that has two choices. Apply the other effect instead.

Void Hawk; level 3; Winged Beast/Effect/DARK; 0/0; When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove it from play. Then special summon any number of "Void Hawk" from your hand or deck.

Void Phoenix; level 8; Winged Beast/Fusion/Effect/DARK; 0/0; "Void Hawk" + "Void Hawk" + "Void Hawk" When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play. This monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, but damage calculation is applied normally. When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a Magic, Trap, or Effect Monster Card, this card is immediately destroyed. Your opponent takes all Battle Calculation to this card's controller that he/she would take from a battle involving this card.

Power Wall; Trap; Activate only when you would take battle damage. Send any number of cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard. For each card sent to your graveyard in this way, reduce the damage by 100.

Killing the Counterbalance; Continuous Spell; During each player's end phase, that player sends one card from the top of his/her deck to the graveyard for each monster on the field.

Void Barrier; Continuous Trap; You may negate your opponent's attacks by removing the top card of your deck from play. Pay 500 lifepoints during each of your standby phases. If you do not, this card is destroyed.

Sealing Sword of Dead Spirits; Continuous Spell; Select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot attack, be attacked, has its effect negated, and is unaffected by card effects (except this card). This card is automatically destroyed when a monster is sent to your opponent's graveyard.

Void Fox; level 3; Beast/Effect/DARK; 0/0; When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may remove it from play. Then special summon any number of "Void Fox" from your hand or deck.

Void Kitsune; level 8; Beast/Fusion/Effect/DARK; 0/0; "Void Fox" + "Void Fox" + "Void Fox" When this card would be sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play. Increased this card's ATK by 300 for each "Void" monster removed from play.

Soul of the Void; Quick-Play Spell; Remove three level 8 or higher "Void" Fusion monsters you control from play to special summon a "Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor" from your hand, deck, or removed from play pile.

Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor; level 10; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 0/0; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Soul of the Void". For each "Void" card removed from play, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF. When this card is targeted by your opponent's card effect, you may remove this card from play until the end of the turn.

Enter Lord of the Void; Trap; Activate only by removing a "Kuryuu, Kuchin Emperor" from play and paying half your lifepoints when you have 1000 or more lifepoints. Special summon a "Kuryuu – Nine Dragon of the Void" from your hand, deck, graveyard, or removed from play zone.

Kuryuu – Nine Dragon of the Void; level 12; Dragon/Effect/DARK; 0/0; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of "Enter Lord of the Void". When this card is successfully summoned, destroy and remove all spell and trap cards on the field from play. Increase this card's ATK and DEF by 500 for each of your cards that are removed from play. If this card would be destroyed, you can skip your next Draw Phase to keep this card on the field.

Anchorage; Trap; No spell or trap cards can be activated or destroyed for the remainder of the turn.

Void Destruction; Continuous Trap; During each of your opponent's end phases, select one of the following: -Your opponent and selects and destroys one face-up monster you control. Gain 500 lifepoints. -Select and destroy one face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent gains 1000 lifepoints. (Vyser made all of them, except this one)

* * *

_Next Time: The Reliable Guardian_


	30. The Reliable Guardian

"_Now I have three of the Millennium Items!" Bakura laughed out loud. "I'm almost halfway there, and soon I will possess all of them!"_

"_No, you shall not," A voice sternly stated from behind Bakura._

_

* * *

_Hey everyone, I'm back:D (of course, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to update). Anyway, I have some good news, and some bad news... the bad news is that I won't be updating again next week. The good news is that I won't have any non-update weeks for the rest of the year! (or at least, that's what I hope. you never know wat life will throw at you) 

**Vyser Dragoon: **I should be thanking you for letting me use the Void Cards! lol. Oh, and I'll get around to reading your new tortured duelist chapter today or tomorrow

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Thx... kinda short review tho XD

**Rakuren: **Who doesn't have a situational deck in the anime or manga? Everyone wins with a lucksack draw. If they didn't have situational decks, they wouldn't need to lucksack like that all the time. And I think Bakura has 2 decks that he constantly changes... and I don't wanna think about wat happens when the eye is removed :S

**katrianna: **Well, draws, counterbalance, dark core infusion... dont' worry, it's right. I've counted three times :-D And just 'cause Snatch Steal wasn't played, doesn't mean I can't name the chapter that. Did you see The Eye of Truth in The Eye of Truth or Dark Spirit of the Silent in Dark Spirit of the Silent? It's 'cause snatch steal 'cause bakura stole the eye.

**Tyhone88: **Yeah, DDS and DDSP would help, but anime/manga decks are much more themed usually XD And maybe he does have DDS, and it was just killed with counterbalance...

**demofan: **Well, thanks for reviewed :-D And you'll see who it is in... the first sentence! Yay!!!

**SomeRandomStone: **Eh, not that broken. Besides, if you want to complain, complain to Vyser Dragoon. He's the one who made them XD

**redgirl90: **I also thank you for reviewing!! (of course, I thank everyone else, but I'm just saying it in demofan and redgirl90 'cause they are first-timers) We don't see Samantha any more, but Sarah does duel a little bit. However, you'll just have to wait and see if she wins ;-)

Well, I don't know about this chapter... it's all a duel, but w/e. I'll let you guys decide

RER!!

* * *

Chapter 30: The Reliable Guardian

"Oh, it's just you, Shadi," Bakura smirked when he saw the Egyptian man. "I thought you'd be dead by now." Shadi looked the same as Bakura remembered: dark tan skin, blue eyes, large golden earrings, a white cloak, and a large white turban.

"Not even time will get in the way of my job as the Keeper of the Millennium Items. Now you will return the Millennium Rod and Millennium Eye to me," Shadi commanded, extending his left hand.

"I earned these Millennium Items fairly!" Bakura objected. "I'm not giving them to you!"

"The Millennium Items were not meant to be held by one person," Shadi stated. "Except for the righteous Pharaohs, and that was only in times of great need."

"Well, soon I'll be Pharaoh of the entire world!" Bakura laughed. "Of course, I'll need your Millennium Key and Millennium Scales in order to do that."

"You will not get any other Millennium Items, especially not from me. Now give me the Millennium Rod and Millennium Eye."

"If you want them, you will have to earn them!" Bakura said as his duel disk activated again.

"A duel? Very well," Shadi sighed. He moved his cloak, which had been covering his entire body except his extended left arm, to reveal his right arm had an old Battle City duel disk, which Shadi activated.

"Let's duel!" They shouted in unison.

_Bakura: 4000; Shadi: 4000_

_'I must win this duel at all costs,' _Bakura thought as he drew (6) and the darkness of the Shadow Realm appeared. _If I lose the Millennium Eye and Rod, Shadi will be able to alter my mind with the Millennium Key. Then I'll lose the idea of covering the world in shadows, and I'll probably never regain it.' _"I have no idea what type of deck you use, Shadi, so I think I'll start out on the defensive. Necro Soldier (5;0/0) in defense mode, and another set card (4). You can make your move now."

"I will," Shadi said as he drew (6).

"And now Necro Soldier activates," Bakura shouted, "Summoning another Necro Soldier from my deck, who in turn summons the third Necro Soldier from my deck!"

"It does not matter how many monsters you summon, Bakura. You will still fail. I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (5;1500/1000)," Shadi played as his monster appeared. It was an Egyptian man in black clothes with a long spear. "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier can deal damage through defense, so he can deal you 1500 damage by attacking Necro Soldier." Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier ran forward and destroyed the first Necro Soldier, but didn't advance any further. "What's going on?" Shadi demanded. "Why didn't you take any battle damage?"

"Because of my Spirit Barrier," Bakura quickly explained. "Now I take no damage as long as I have a monster."

"I guess I cannot object to that, as it is part of your card's effect," Shadi sighed. "I set two cards (3) and end my turn."

"It's time to take some of your lifepoints," Bakura chuckled as he drew (5). "I tribute both my Necro Soldiers to summon Necro Swordsman (4;2800/2400)!" The Necro Soldiers burst into pixels, but reformed into a similar monster. It also had gray skin, but it wore rusted gold armor. "Now Necro Swordsman attacks Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!" The zombie ran forward and cleaved through Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier with a rusted sword.

_Bakura: 4000; Shadi: 2700_

"Necro Swordsman's effect now activates, sending the top card of your deck to the graveyard."

Shadi took the top card of his deck and slid it into his graveyard, but his eyes widened when he saw what it was. _Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800), _Shadi thought as he inspected the cards in his hand. _I may be able to use that to my advantage_

"I end my turn with these two set cards (2)," Bakura announced.

"Then I draw (4)," Shadi said. "And I activate my first set card, Rite of Spirit. Now Gravekeeper's Curse comes to my field to the graveyard, and his effect deals you 500 damage." A man with a blue and yellow staff rose up on Shadi's field. He glowed yellow for a moment, launching an attack at Bakura.

_Bakura: 3500; Shadi: 2700_

"Next I tribute Gravekeeper's Curse to summon Gravekeeper's Chief (3;1900/1200), who will summon Gravekeeper's Curse again."

_Bakura: 3000; Shadi: 2700_

"Then I activate Rite of Flesh, tributing Gravekeeper's Curse to summon Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster (1800+400/1400). Finally, I activate Grave Save (2), paying 800 lifepoints to summon Gravekeeper's Curse for the third time."

_Bakura: 2500; Shadi: 1900_

"As you can see, Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster gains 200 attack for each Gravekeeper monster I control," Shadi said as Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster's attack increased to 2400.

"So what?" Bakura laughed. "He still doesn't have enough attack points!"

"Not yet," Shadi stated. "But I discard Gravekeeper's Commandant (1;1600/1500) to add Necrovalley to my hand (2), which I'll activate (1)." The darkness of the Shadow Realm disappeared, and in its place appeared a large, mystical valley. Bakura and Shadi were standing on a cliff, about halfway down the valley. "Now Swordsmaster's attack increases to 2900, Chief's to 2400, and Curse's to 1300. Now Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster attacks Necro Swordsmaster." The man in black clothes drew his sword and ran forward. After a few moments of sparring with Necro Swordsman, he was able to deal the finishing blow.

_Bakura: 2500; Shadi: 1900_

"And now, this duel is over," Shadi declared. "Since Necrovalley is on the field Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster can attack twice. And even if he couldn't, Gravekeeper's Chief and Gravekeeper's Curse would have more than enough attack to beat you. Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster, attack."

"This duel isn't quite over yet!" Bakura countered. "I activate Dead Spirit – Zoma, so now he comes to the field as a monster (1800/500)!"

"How will one monster stop my assault?" Shadi asked.

"Simple," Bakura explained. "If you destroy Zoma, you take damage equal to twice your monster's attack. None of your monsters can destroy Zoma without reducing your points to zero."

"Very well. To conclude my turn I activate Gravekeeper's Secret Stores (0). Since I have three Gravekeeper's and Necrovalley, I can draw three cards (3) and gain 1200 lifepoints," Shadi played as Zoma disappeared.

_Bakura: 2500; Shadi: 3100_

"Since you're ending your turn I'll activate my set Destiny Board trap, which brings out Spirit Message "E"! Now I draw (3)," Bakura shouted as "DE" appeared in front of Bakura. "I'm sure you have some cards in your deck to stop Destiny Board, and Necrovalley prevents me from removing cards in my graveyard from play. However, I have a way around that! I activate Scapegoat (2), so now I get four Sheep Tokens (0/0)!"

"That is a strange card for your deck," Shadi remarked as the small sheep appeared on Bakura's field.

"They may not be suited for my deck, but they are helpful," Bakura said. _After seeing some cards used by Yami, Joey, and Kaiba, I realized that some of their cards could be used effectively, and I added them to my deck. _"Now I use Spirit Purification (1)! For this turn, instead of removing dark monsters in my graveyard from play, I can remove other monsters on my field from play! So I remove my four Sheep Tokens from play to special summon D.E.A.T.H. – Death (0;2900+400/2450)! And as long as this monster remains on my field, Destiny Board and Spirit Message cards cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

The four innocent sheep tokens merged together into a giant black shadow, which absorbed part of Destiny Board's power. "Now, Death, destroy Gravekeeper's Curse!" Bakura commanded. The shadow rushed forward, quickly obliterating the evil sorcerer.

_Bakura: 2500; Shadi: 1100_

"Now I'll end my turn."

Shadi drew a card (4) and considered his options. "I switch Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster and Chief to defense mode and end my turn."

"I thought you'd have something more to do than that," Bakura chuckled as he drew a card (1), Spirit Message "A" appeared, and Death's attack increased to 3500, all simultaneously. "First Death destroys Gravekeeper's Chief. Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon (0) on my own Spirit Barrier, clearing up my spell and trap zones. I end my turn. Two more turns until you lose," Bakura reminded Shadi.

_I must destroy D.E.A.T.H. – Death before Destiny Board finishes, _Shadi thought as he drew (5). "I set a monster (4) and end my turn," Shadi sighed as Spirit Message "T" appeared, forming "DEAT".

Right after he drew (1), Bakura ordered Death to destroy Shadi's set monster. It was revealed to be another Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, but was quickly destroyed. "I end my turn with Soul Taker (0), destroying Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster in exchange for giving you 1000 lifepoints. It's your last chance."

_Bakura: 2500; Shadi: 2100_

Shadi drew a card (5). Then his field spell slot opened up, and Shadi took out Necrovalley.

"You're giving up your precious Necrovalley?" Bakura laughed.

"Yes, for something better," Shadi answered. Shadi, Bakura, and all of Bakura's cards suddenly dropped, submerging below the surface of Necrovalley. After a few moments of artificial falling they reached a room far underground. It was part of an Egyptian tomb, with burning torches and several golden Egyptian artifacts. "This field spell is known as Depths of the Royal Tomb (4). It has same effect as Necrovalley, in addition to also being treated as Necrovalley, so now Gravekeepers keep their effects."

"What are the additional effects?" Bakura inquired.

"There are two effects: one positive, one negative," Shadi explained. "The positive effect lets me summon a Gravekeeper from my deck. The second effect immediately destroys Depths of the Royal Tomb if you don't control a monster. So I will special summon Gravekeeper's Assailant (1500+500/1500+500)."

A secret passage opened in the wall on Shadi's left, and Gravekeeper's Assailant jumped out. She glared daggers at Bakura for having infiltrated the sacred tomb. "I then equip Gravekeeper's Assailant with Gravekeeper's Pendant (3), increasing her attack to 2550. Now that she has enough power, she will attack Death."

"Even with 2550 attack, Death still has 3700 points!" Bakura laughed.

"I am fully aware of your monster's attack power," Shadi replied. "I am also aware of your monster's defense power." D.E.A.T.H. – Death glowed purple, and crouched down into defense mode. Since it had changed positions, Gravekeeper's Assailant was able to destroy Bakura's monster with her kris.

_Bakura: 2400; Shadi: 2100_

"Although now Depths of the Royal Tomb reverts back to normal Necrovalley, it doesn't matter, since I was able to destroy your monster without using up my normal summon."

"And why does that matter?" Bakura laughed. "You will still lose from Destiny Board!"

"No, I will not," Shadi firmly responded. "I use my normal summon to bring out Gravekeeper's Sorcerer (2;950+500/500+500)." A monster similar to Gravekeeper's Curse materialized on Shadi's field, and like Gravekeeper's Curse, glowed yellow. However, instead of Bakura being hurt, his spells and traps glowed, and then shattered. "Destiny Board has been destroyed. I end my turn, and do not lose the duel."

Bakura sadly drew his card (1), but his face instantly lit up when he saw his new card. "Pot of Greed will let me drew two cards (2)!" After looking at his new cards, he set a monster (1) and ended his turn.

"First I draw (3), and then Gravekeeper's Assailant attacks your set monster," Shadi commanded. The monster was revealed to be a gruesome black pot. A strange goo was coming out of the jar. It had a mouth with razor-sharp teeth, and an eyeball peeking out of the mouth. It glowed purple and shifted into attack mode as it was destroyed by Gravekeeper's Assailant.

_Bakura: 1500; Shadi: 2100_

"Your destroyed Necro Pot (1100/700)," Bakura shouted. "Since I just took 900 damage from that attack, you lose three cards from your deck!"

"Very well," Shadi said as he transferred the top three cards of his deck to his graveyard. "Gravekeeper's Sorcerer attacks you directly." Gravekeeper's Sorcerer glowed yellow again, but this time Bakura was indeed hurt.

_Bakura: 50; Shadi: 2100_

"I'll end my turn. I would advise you to surrender the duel now, since you only have 50 lifepoints."

"I beat Sahara Ishtar with 50 lifepoints!" Bakura told Shadi as he drew (2). "If I could beat her with 50 lifepoints, I can certainly beat you! I'll set the monster and trap in my hand (0) and end my turn."

"Draw (4)," Shadi said, keeping his calm composure. "Gravekeeper's Assailant attacks your set monster again."

"Not before I chain Mirror Force," Bakura countered. "Now both your monsters are destroyed!"

Shadi glared at Bakura as Gravekeeper's Assailant and Sorcerer were destroyed by Assailant's own attack. "I set this (3) to end my turn."

Bakura drew (1), and immediately activated his new card (0). "Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards (3)… and now time to refill my hand! I discard Necro Candle (2;500/1200) and Compensation of Reparation (1), so I draw an additional card (2) and my two other Necro Candles are sent to my graveyard! However, I'll remove them from play to activate Urn of Greed (1), drawing two more cards (3)! I didn't completely refill by hand, but turning one card into three is quite a feat, don't you agree?"

Shadi remained silent as Bakura looked at his new cards. "Setting a monster (2) is all I need to do."

Shadi drew (4), and this time he smiled when he saw his new card. "Since I have more than five Gravekeepers in my graveyard, I can special summon Gravekeeper's Patriarch (3;2800+500/2400+500)!" An old man with a sharp cane and a black cloak appeared on Shadi's field. "Nobleman of Crossout (2) then removes your face-down monster from play. Gravekeeper's Patriarch attacks you directly, and you lose the duel."

"Not so fast!" Bakura laughed. Before he even began to move, Gravekeeper's Patriarch burst into pixels. "You triggered my trap, Necro Revenge. Its an extremely powerful trap that will almost guarantee my victory!" Bakura laughed as Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600), Helpoemer (2000/1400), Invader of Darkness (2950/2500), Lesser Fiend (2100/1000), and The Earl of Demise (2000/700) all materialized onto Bakura's field. "As you can see, I was able to summon these five powerful creatures from my deck. However, there are three penalties: all of their effects are negated, I must skip my next battle phase, and I must skip my next five draw phases. However, I think it will be worth it."

"I end my turn. Your draw phase is skipped, so you cannot draw," Shadi stated.

"Yes, yes. I know that!" Bakura snorted. "I activate Dark Healing (1), so now that I have five fiends, I gain 3000 lifepoints!" Bakura cackled as his lifepoints increased from barely anything to more than Shadi's.

_Bakura: 3050; Shadi: 2100_

"I set this last card (0), and end my turn, since my battle phase is skipped. Now _this _is your last turn."

Shadi silently drew his card (3). "I activate my set trap, Rite of Mind! By discarding Royal Tribute to the graveyard (2), I can add any spell concerning Gravekeepers in my deck to my hand (3). Now by removing Rite of Flesh, Rite of Mind, and Rite of Spirit from play I can activate the card I chose: Gravekeeper's Ascension Rite (2)! Now I can summon back Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster, Gravekeeper's Patriarch, Gravekeeper's Assailant, and two Gravekeeper's Spear Soldiers!" An army of Gravekeeper's rose from Necrovalley's ground, rivaling Bakura's forces. Gravekeeper's Patriarch and Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster's attacks increased to 3300, while Gravekeeper's Assailant and Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier's attacks increased to 2000.

"Now, Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster and Patriarch will attack Dark Ruler Ha Des, Invader of Darkness, and Helpoemer! Then Gravekeeper's Assailant will sacrifice herself to destroy The Earl of Demise, but will switch Lesser Fiend into defense mode, so my first Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier can destroy it with the rest of your lifepoints!" The Gravekeeper's obeyed Shadi's commands, quickly demolishing Bakura's army of fiends.

_Bakura: 0; Shadi: 2100_

"This duel is over," Shadi declared. "I now get your Millennium Eye and Rod." Shadi started to walk to Bakura's limp body that was lying face-down on the ground, but Bakura's insane cackling suddenly sounded, coming out of nowhere.

"This duel isn't quite over yet!" The voice laughed as Bakura's set trap flipped face-up. Its picture was a complex blue seal, which appeared around all of Bakura's field. A gruesome, giant, red and black beast began arose from the ground contained in the seal. When the horrifying monster had completely emerged, the seal disappeared.

"Is… Is that you, Bakura?" Shadi asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes it is!" Bakura's voice cackled, even though the beast's mouth didn't move.

"But… how?" Shadi murmured.

"My set trap was Seal of Souls!" Bakura explained. "During this duel we used cards mostly from 5000 years ago, but Seal of Souls is recent, even for this time period! You reduced the lifepoints of Manukan's body to zero, but that doesn't matter, for Seal of Souls transferred my soul to this magnificent creature! So if you want to win, you'll have to beat me in this form!"

"Then I shall!" Shadi shouted. "Next turn… I—" Shadi was cut off when an ethereal hand reached out of his graveyard, took a card from his hand, and put it in his graveyard (1).

"I'm sorry, but that was my Helpoemer," Bakura explained. "At the end of each of your battle phases you'll lose a card in your hand. Of course, that was your last battle phase of the duel."

"I doubt that," Shadi replied. "I set this (0) and end my turn."

"My draw phase is skipped from Necro Revenge, but I can still go into my battle phase!" Bakura laughed as he charged forward. Shadi's trap card flipped face-up, but it shattered without activating. With one swipe of his tail, Bakura obliterated all of Shadi's monsters.

Having destroyed Shadi's monsters, Bakura then charged at Shadi himself. Shadi stared in a mixture of wonder and horror as Bakura's new form charged at him. Bakura raised a claw, and began to bring it down upon Shadi, who was still immobilized. Since it was a Shadow Game Shadi would be killed if the attack connected.

Finally, at the last second, Shadi regained his normal consciousness. He jumped to the side at almost superhuman speeds. Shadi's white cloak came off from the jump, and was torn to shreds (yet his turban somehow remained intact). Even if the attack didn't connect, it was still completed, so Shadi's lifepoints began to decrease.

_Bakura: 0; Shadi: 0_

With the Shadow Game over, Necrovalley and Bakura's gruesome monster disappeared. Bakura, back in Manukan's body, got up and walked over to Shadi, who was kneeling on the ground from the weakness of having lost a Shadow Game.

"I won the Shadow Game. Now give me your Millennium Key and Scales," Bakura ordered, holding out his right hand.

"Here is my Millennium Key," Shadi said, taking it off his neck and putting it in Bakura's hand, "But I do not possess the Millennium Scales. Someone else in this time possesses them."

With all of his energy exhausted, Shadi's body began to disintegrate like sand as he returned to his normal time.

'_Another Millennium Item holder…' _Bakura angrily thought to himself when Shadi completely disappeared. _'I'll have to locate him, and defeat him in a duel… This quest keeps on getting more and more annoying. However, if he comes for me, and if everything works out well… my quest might instead be shortened! And considering my plan has been working perfectly so far, I see no reason why my luck would change now!'_

_

* * *

_Aw, I bet you all thought that Shadi would win :P Bakura is on a nice winning streak. Will Yami really be able to win? Considering KK is my 'editor', and he's a kura fanboy, who knows? XD 

RER!!

* * *

Card of the Day

D.E.A.T.H. - Death (DARK)  
Fiend/Effect  
Level 9  
ATK 2900/DEF 2450  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 2 zombie-type monsters and 2 fiend-type monsters in your graveyard from play when "Destiny Board" is face-up on the field. This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Destiny Board" and "Spirit Message" card on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, card effects cannot destroy "Destiny Board" and "Spirit Message" cards.

* * *

NOTE: AngelofBlades, made all of Shadi's custom cards, except for Grave Save, Gravekeeper's Sorcerer, and Gravekeeper's Pendant

Necro Soldier; level 4; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 0/0; During your opponent's standby phase, special summon 1 "Necro Soldier" from your deck.

Necro Swordsman; level 8; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 2800/2400; Whenever this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, your opponent sends the top card of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Rite of Flesh; Trap; Activate by tributing a "Gravekeeper" monster. Special summon a "Gravekeeper" monster from your deck and equip this card to the equipped monster as an equip spell card. You may activate the effect of the equipped monster as if "Necrovalley" was in play. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster.

Gravekeeper's Swordsmaster; level 7; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 1800/1400; Increase this card's ATK by 200 for each "Gravekeeper" monster you control. This card can attack twice in one battle phase if "Necrovalley" is in play.

Grave Save; Equip Spell; Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 "Gravekeeper" monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it on the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster. This card is unaffected by the effect of "Necrovalley".

Dead Spirit – Zoma; Continuous Trap; After activation, this card is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 500), and is Special Summoned to your Monster Card Zone. (This card is also still treated as a Trap Card.) If this card is destroyed as a result of battle during your opponent's turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to double the ATK of the monster that destroyed this card. This card is destroyed during the end of the turn it is activated.

Gravekeeper's Secret Stores; Spell; Select and activate one of the following effects. If "Necrovalley" is on the field, you may activate both: -Draw 1 card for each "Gravekeeper" monster you control. -Gain 400 lifepoints for each "Gravekeeper" monster you control.

Spirit Purification; Spell; When DARK Monsters in the Graveyard are removed from the game, remove non-DARK Monsters on your side of the field from the game as substitutes. This card remains active until the end of the turn that it is activated.

D.E.A.T.H. – Death; level 9; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 2900/2450; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 2 zombie-type monsters and 2 fiend-type monsters in your graveyard from play when "Destiny Board" is face-up on the field. This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Destiny Board" and "Spirit Message" card on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, card effects cannot destroy "Destiny Board" and "Spirit Message" cards.  
(NOTE: Made by Kuinra Shisa)

Soul Taker; Spell; Select and destroy 1 monster on the field. When the monster is destroyed, your opponent gains 1000 lifepoints. (This is an OCG card)

Depths of the Royal Tomb; Field Spell; This card can only be activated by sending a "Necrovalley" to the graveyard. This card's name is treated as "Necrovalley" when it is face-up on the field. Negate the effects of Spell, Trap, and Monster Cards that affect a card(s) in the Graveyard. Neither player can remove from play cards in the Graveyard. Increase the ATK and DEF of all "Gravekeeper" monsters by 500. Once per turn, you may special summon a level 4 or lower "Gravekeeper" monster from your deck. If your opponent controls no monsters, send this card to the graveyard and activate a "Necrovalley" from your graveyard.

Gravekeeper's Pendant; Equip Spell; Only equip to a "Gravekeeper" monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 550. If "Necrovalley" is in play, the equipped monster deals Piercing damage.

Gravekeeper's Sorcerer; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 950/500; When this card is successfully summoned when "Necrovalley" is face-up on the field, you may destroy a spell or trap card on the field.

Necro Pot; level 3; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 1100/700; When you take battle damage to your lifepoints involving this card, send a number of cards from the top of your opponent's equal to the damage you took divided by 300 (rounded down).

Necro Candle; level 3; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 500/1200; When this card is discarded from your hand to the graveyard, send two "Necro Candle" from your deck to the graveyard.  
(NOTE: Made by Kuinra Shisa)

Compensation of Reparation; Spell; When this card is discarded, draw 1 card.

Urn of Greed; Spell; Remove 3 monsters in your graveyard from play; draw 2 cards.  
(NOTE: Made by Kuinra Shisa)

Gravekeeper's Patriarch; level 8; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 2800/2400; You may special summon this card from your hand when "Necrovalley" is in play and you have at least 5 "Gravekeeper" monsters in your graveyard.

Necro Revenge; Trap; Activate only when this is the only card you control, you have less than 500 lifepoints, and your opponent attacks. Destroy the attacking monster. Special summon any number of fiend-type or zombie-type monsters from your deck. Any monster summoned by this card's effect has its effect negated. Skip your next battle phase. For each monster summoned by this card's effect, skip your next draw phase.

Dark Healing; Spell; Gain 600 lifepoints for each fiend-type monster on the field.

Rite of Mind; Trap; Discard a spell or trap with "Gravekeeper" or "Necrovalley" in its name or effect. Add a spell or trap with "Gravekeeper" or "Necrovalley" in its name or effect in your deck to your hand.

Gravekeeper's Ascension Rite; Spell; Remove 1 "Rite of Flesh", 1 "Rite of Spirit", and 1 "Rite of Mind" in your graveyard from play. Special summon any number of "Gravekeeper" monsters from your graveyard to your field. This card is unaffected by "Necrovalley".

(Seal of Souls, and the monster summoned by it, will be revealed in the next duel where Bakura uses it)

* * *

_Next Time: Illusionist Faceless Mage_


	31. Illusionist Faceless Mage

Yay! I'm back! Uh... again!

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Of course. Bad guy always gets pwned. But don't tell the kura-fans that!!

**Vyser Dragoon: **No, not Diabound. It's an original monster I made. Oh, and I'll read chapter 62 (i think?) of DT later today.

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Lol. Double-0 lp isn't that bad. Wait til we get to triple and quadruple-0 lp ;-)

**IceColdFlame: **Well, of course Bakura won. The villains can't lose those essential duels where if they lose, they lose everything. Except the final duel. As I say repeatadly, in most fanfics, you can tell who is going to win each duel, so it's not about seeing who wins, it's about seeing the moves that are made, and how whoever it is wins.

**Rakuren: **Yeah, you had a 'type' urself :-P And I imagine that it takes a lot of energy for Shadi to time travel, so I think he lunged into the duel to just get it over with. Well, it has high ATK, and is immune to targetting effects. That's it. Smashing Ground, anyone?

**redgirl90: **Short but sweet. Thanks for the review :-)

**Crazy Little Devil: **Yay! New reviewer!! Whee!! Thanks for RERing!! Oh, and you won't see it in this chapter... sorry 'bout that. You'll see it next time Bakura duels, so don't worry.

Well, just so everyone knows, you all are being rewarded by 2 weeks of waiting with... a pointless filler!! YAY!!! OK, so it isn't such a good prize... However, while I think this is an okay duel, I think that every other duel in the fic from now on is really awesome. Next chapter has an awesome decktype dueling, with an awesome ending. The duel after that... well... I guess you guys will see, so I won't spoil it. Whee!! Time for this chapter! RER!!

Oh, and this first part is dedicated to Ryu Jonesu, for helping me so much with my fic XD You'll see how it's dedicated when you read it...

* * *

Chapter 31: Illusionist Faceless Mage

'_Are you sure about this?' _Chris asked as he walked through the Cathedral at a brisk pace.

'_Yes,' _Yami answered. _'I've been thinking about it for a few days now. As time goes on, Bakura's attacks will just become more and more relentless. We must get as many allies as possible._

'_I'll take over now,' _Yami announced when Chris reached the door to the small room.

'_Okay,' _Chris said as he surrendered control of his body.

Yami entered the small room, and then the HTS tube. He exited the tube into Casatos' office, with Casatos' chair turned away.

"Chancellor Casatos, we must ta—" Yami stopped talking when the chair turned around, revealing a man who was not Casatos.

The man had dark hazel eyes and hair, with a few strands of silver hair. His hair had two layers—one short and one long—but he wore the long one back. He wore a black version of a Duel Academy uniform. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Chancellor Casatos," The man said with an amused smirk.

"Then who are you?" Yami demanded.

"Chancellor Shisa," The man answered.

"Where's Chancellor Casatos?" Yami asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Shisa sighed. "I'm normally Vice-Chancellor, but since Casatos isn't here now I'm the Chancellor."

"Has Casatos been… f-fired?" Yami continued to ask, a little afraid.

"No, no, no!" Shisa laughed. "Nothing like that! He left for medical purposes. I think it was something with his… eyes."

When Yami heard that, he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. After a few moments of silence, Chris sighed, _'Looks like Bakura got to Casatos first.'_

'_Yes… now he has three Millennium Items. Three of the most powerful Millennium Items,' _Yami added.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Shisa said, asking a question himself.

"Well, it's really something I could only talk to Chancellor Casatos about," Yami said.

"Would you like me to tell Casatos that you wanted to speak with him when I get the chance to contact him? What's your name?"

"Chris Gold," Yami replied.

"Oh, so you're Christopher Gold," Shisa said, now inspecting Yami more closely. "I'm looking forward to your parents' tag team match this weekend. How do you think they'll do?"

"W-Well, I," Yami was still a little shocked from hearing the news about Casatos, and he really didn't know much about Chris' parents.

"Oh, forget it," Shisa laughed. "I'm sure people ask you stuff like that all the time. I won't bother you with mindless chitchat. You can go now."

"Thank you, Chancellor Shisa," Yami bowed before he left.

'_So what should we do now that Bakura has three Millennium Items?' _Chris asked.

'_Try to get them back,' _Yami confidently said. _'However, we'll probably need to wait for him to attack us in order to do that. But I'm sure we'll be able to survive each of his assaults.'_

'_What if we attack first?' _Chris suggested. _'I'm sure Sam could find where Manukan's dorm is, and we could go confront Bakura there.'_

'_That's not a bad idea,' _Yami remarked. _'But I'm not sure it will work.'_

'_It's worth a try.'_

'_If we lose that duel, it's over,' _Yami countered.

'_If we lose _any _duel, it's over,' _Chris reminded.

'_I guess you're right,'_ Yami sighed. _'Let's go get Sam.'_

They quickly reached Chris' dorm and entered, where Sam was busy on his computer.

"Hey, Sam, could you find out which room Manukan lives in?"

"Sure, uh…"

"Yami."

"Okay, Yami," Sam said as he began typing in his computer again. "I think I'm starting to see the differences between you and Chris."

"That's good," Yami said.

"I got it," Sam declared after a few more moments. "And you're not going to believe it."

"Why? What's his room number?" Yami asked, looking over at the computer screen.

"666R," Sam said.

"That can't be," Yami said in disbelief.

"It is," sighed Sam. "Go on and see if he's there. I'll try to keep track of things from here."

"Okay," Yami said as he exited the dorm.

'_Yami, do you think that that's just a twist of fate, or Bakura somehow made that happen?' _Chris asked.

'_I honestly have no idea,' _Yami sighed. _'Either way, we just have to try to forget about it. It will just make use nervous, and then we won't duel as well.'_

'_Yeah,' _Chris agreed.

After a few minutes Chris and Yami stood in front of the door to 666R. While the door numbers to Ra dorms were usually painted in yellow, this one was ominously painted in red. In addition, the some of the paint had dripped down as it dried, giving the '666R' the appearance as if it had been painted with blood.

'_Should we really try this?' _Chris gulped.

'_It was your idea,' _Yami smirked. _'Are you going to back out now?'_

'_I guess not,' _Chris sighed. He took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself. _'All right! Let's do this!'_

Yami knocked on the door once, and then tried turning the door handle, which was surprisingly unlocked. He cautiously entered the single room. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all painted with a black and white checkerboard pattern. Despite having no lights or windows, the room was brightly lit.

"What is this?" Yami murmured to himself. He took a step inside, and the door automatically closed. When Yami turned around he couldn't even see where the door was any more, since it blended with the wall so well.

"I'm glad you've come," A voice said.

Yami quickly turned around again, but no one was there. "Who's saying that?!"

"Let me reveal myself," The voice chuckled. The person talking took a step forward, revealing himself. He wore a jester-like costume that completely covered himself—including his face—and blended with the wallpaper since it had the same pattern. He had been standing in a location that almost perfectly camouflaged him with the wall and floor.

"Is that you, Bakura?" Yami asked.

"It's me in mind, but not in body," Bakura replied.

"Is this your dorm?"

"No," Bakura laughed. "I just set up this trap in case you decided to confront me directly! I was able to change the Duel Academy computers to make it seem like this is my dorm room. Now then, I'll leave my puppet so he can take your Millennium Puzzle."

The figure went limp for a moment, but then stood straight up again. "Welcome to _my _dorm!" The figure laughed.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"I'm not going to give you my real name, but you can call me Chess," The figure answered. "Now then, are you ready to duel?" He asked as a matching checkerboard duel disk unfolded.

"I'm always ready!" Yami replied as his duel disk unfolded.

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

_Chess: 4000; Yami: 4000_

"I'll go first," Chess declared as he drew (6).

'_He reminds me of Arkana,' _Yami thought as Chess made his move.

"I begin this duel with the spell card known as Search for a Hero (5)! Now since I have no monsters in my field or hand," Chess quickly flashed his hand to confirm this, "I can add a monster from my deck to my hand! However, this might take a little bit, since I have only six monsters in my deck: three copies of two monsters."

'_If he only has two different monsters his deck must focus on them,' _Yami reasoned as Chess searched his deck. _'Therefore, if I can destroy his monsters quickly I should be able to win the duel!'_

"Here it is!" Chess exclaimed as he took a card from his deck. He didn't even bother placing it in his hand, but instead immediately slapped it onto his duel disk. "Meet Dark Mime (0/0)!" His monster was, if anything, strange. He wore a similar jester costume to Chess, except the checkerboard colors varied in different parts of the outfit, but the colors always clashed. Dark Mime appeared, doing the cliché 'stuck in a box' routine. "I'll give Dark Mime some defense with a set card (4), and then let you make your move."

"Draw (6)!" Yami shouted. "I start with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (5;1400/1200)!" His celtic warrior appeared, already gripping his sword. Dark Mime mimicked Yami's monster, holding an invisible sword in his hands.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Dark Mime with Elvin Blade!" Yami commanded. The two creatures rushed forwards. Dark Mime attacked with his invisible sword, while Obnoxious Celtic Guardian used his gleaming steel sword. Both monsters swung their swords, but afterwards neither were destroyed. "Nothing happened," Yami murmured.

"Not exactly," Chris smirked. "Look at Dark Mime."

Yami gasped as Dark Mime's attack increased to 700. "What's going on? Why did Dark Mime's attack increase?"

"Simple," Chess explained. "Whenever you attack Dark Mime he gains half of your monster's attack. I didn't take any damage because I used my Waboku trap card."

'_That's an interesting choice for a monster to base a deck on,' _Yami thought. _'I wonder what spells and traps he uses to support Dark Mime. And on top of that, what is his other monster?' _"End turn."

"I draw (5), set another card (4), and end my turn," Chess simply played.

"Then I already get to draw again (6)," Yami declared. "I tribute Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon Archfiend of Gilfer (5;2200/2500)!" The warrior disappeared, and in its place was a large red demon. "Now, Archfiend of Gilfer, attack Dark Mime with Gilfer Claw!"

Archfiend of Gilfer leaped forward, as did Dark Mime, as if he had claws. However, right before the battle, Archfiend of Gilfer drastically decreased in size, allowing Dark Mime to destroy it.

_Chess: 4000; Yami: 3300_

"What happened?!" Yami asked as Dark Mime's attack rose to 1800. He tried to instinctively take a step back in surprise, but was unable to do so. "And why can't I move my legs!?"

"First off, I simply used my Shrink card," Chess answered. "So while Archfiend of Gilfer's attack decreased to eleven-hundred, Dark Mime's attack increased to eighteen-hundred."

'_I see his strategy now,' _Yami thought. _'He uses spells and traps to stop his opponent's attacks or weaken the attack, allowing Dark Mime to destroy the monsters.' _"But why can't I move my legs?"

"That has a simple answer too," Chess explained. Yami could tell Chess was smirking. "I know you've played Shadow Games where as your lifepoints decrease, your body disappears. However, this Shadow Game is a bit different. Instead, when you lose your lifepoints, part of your body freezes!"

"But why would Bakura make a Shadow Game do that?" Yami inquired. "If he wants to freeze me so it's easier to take my Millennium Puzzle if I lose, then there's no point because I'd already be too weakened to run from the Shadow Game!"

"I guess you still don't know!" Chess laughed. "The reason he wants you immobile is so he can use his Millennium Key on you!"

_'The Millennium… Key? When did he get that!? That means he has at least half of the Millennium Items… Does it also mean he has the Millennium Scales? And since he has the Millennium Key, I mustn't lose!'_

'_What's so bad about having Bakura use the Millennium Key on you?' _Chris asked.

_'If he uses the Millennium Key, he'll be able to rearrange my mind, most probably turning me evil. And if I'm evil, with me and Bakura's combined power…'_

'_Oh, I see,' _Chris said. _'You really can't lose this duel!'_

"Archfiend of Gilfer now activates its effect!" Yami shouted, concentrating on the game again. His creature rose up from the ground, and grasped Dark Mime. "Now Dark Mime's attack decreases to 1300!"

"Not exactly," Chess smirked as Archfiend of Gilfer shattered. "Dark Mime's attack can only be changed by his own effect, meaning Archfiend of Gilfer won't work."

"Then I'll end my turn with Swords of Revealing Light (4)! This will prevent you from attacking for three turns!" Yami played as he concluded his turn.

"I'll have to pass," Chess sighed after he drew a card (5)

Yami drew a card (5), and then set it into his duel disk (4). "I set this card to end my turn."

"I pass again," Chess declared (6).

'_I'm running out of time with Swords of Revealing Light,' _Yami angrily thought as he drew (5). _'And if I want to beat Dark Mime in battle, I'll need to summon a monster with over 3600 attack! And now I think I know how…' _"I bring out Queen's Knight (4;1500/1600) in defense mode!" The blonde woman appeared, wearing her pink armor. She sheathed her sword, and held her shield in front of her. "End turn."

Chess drew his card (7), and immediately activated it (6). "Pot of Greed let's me draw two cards (8)! Then I play Pot of Edacity (7), removing Pot of Greed from play to draw two more cards (9)!" A black version of Pot of Greed appeared, and Chess laughed when he saw his new cards. "Here's my other monster! I summon Mask of Tantalus (8;200/700)!" His strange mask materialized on the field. It depicted a deformed, morphed, red, yellow, green, and blue face. The mask then floated up and attached itself to Dark Mime.

"What's happening?" Yami asked. Mask of Tantalus reminded him of his tag duel with Umbra and Lumis, but they didn't use that card in the duel.

"It's a Union Monster," Chess quickly explained. "That means he can equip to one of my monsters. So now let me show you its effect!" The mask glowed, and slowly Queen's Knight stood up and drew her sword. "Not only does Mask of Tantalus switch your monsters to attack mode, but now you must attack Dark Mime whenever possible! I end my turn with these two cards (6), so now your Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed!"

The shining swords shattered as Yami drew a card (5). "You want me to attack Dark Mime? Well then, I think I'll humor you! I summon King's Knight (4;1600/1400) who will in turn summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000)!" The orange-clad bearded warrior appeared, and then the younger blue-clad warrior appeared in a burst of light.

"Thank you very much for humoring me!" Chess laughed, doing math in his head. "With all those attacks, Dark Mime's attack will increase to 4300! Despite that, your lifepoints will be reduced to zero!"

"Oh, don't worry," Yami smirked. "I'm not attacking with _these_ knights. I play Polymerization (3), which will fuse King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight into Alkana Knight Joker (3800/2500)!" The three poker knights fused, forming a large purple-clad warrior. "Alkana Knight Joker will attack Dark Mime, whose attack will only increase to 3700!"

"It doesn't matter that your monster has more attack!" Chess countered. "I activate Nightmare Mirror, so now your attack will be negated and you will receive one-thousand points of damage!"

"Your trap card doesn't matter either," Yami replied. "By discarding Zero Gravity from my hand (2) I can negate your trap!"

"Oh no," Chess murmured as Alkana Knight Joker ran forward. Dark Mime tried to use an invisible sword to slash through Alkana Knight Joker, but Alkana Knight Joker's real sword was more powerful.

_Chess: 3900; Yami: 3300_

"Well, even if that barely did any damage, I still destroyed your monster!" Yami smiled. "Without Dark Mime, it's only a matter of turns before you're defeated my Alkana Knight Joker!" Yami stared at one of the cards in his hand for a moment. _'This card could be the best way to destroy Dark Mime if he gets another one, but I need to wait until the right moment to use it.' _"I end my turn by setting this card (1)." A vertical card backing appeared, giving Yami two set cards.

"It doesn't matter if you destroyed Dark Mime, for I'll just bring him back!" Chess shouted as he drew (7). "I activate Deafening Encore (6), so by simply discarding two cards (4) I can bring back Dark Mime with all thirty-seven-hundred attack points intact!" The room dimmed as a thunderous applause sounded from nowhere. A spotlight shone down onto Chess' field, where Dark Mime appeared in a puff of smoke.

"It doesn't matter if he has 3700 attack points," Yami said. "Mask of Tantalus is gone, so you can't force Alkana Knight Joker to attack!"

"I don't need to force Alkana Knight Joker to attack," Chess countered. "In fact, I'll prevent him from attacking with Nightmare Chains (3)!"

'_Arkana used that card!' _Yami remembered as multiple chains shot out of the ground, tying Alkana Knight Joker to a gray slab of material that appeared. _'And since I don't have any spell cards in my hand, I can't negate Nightmare Chains.'_

"Now Dark Mime, attack Yami directly!" Chess demanded.

'_He knows about me?' _Yami wondered as he activated his trap card. _'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, since Bakura used the Millennium Rod on him.' _"I use my own Negate Attack to stop the attack."

"Then I end my turn."

When Yami drew his card (2), his face immediately lit up. "What a magnificent draw! I can now use Mystical Space Typhoon (1) to destroy Nightmare Chains, freeing my Alkana Knight Joker!" A gust of wind surrounded Alkana Knight Joker, destroying the chains. _'However, now we are in a stalemate. I can't attack Dark Mime with Alkana Knight Joker, because then its attack would become 5600, but Dark Mime can't attack Alkana Knight Joker since its attack is only 3700 now.' _"End turn."

"Hey, I finally figured it out!" Chess laughed as he drew (4).

"Figured what out?" Yami asked, partially afraid of what the answer might be.

"What part of me is frozen!" Chess answered. "I lost one-hundred lifepoints, but I couldn't figure out what got frozen. Now I just did!" He lifted his left and then right foot, revealing they were straight. "The bottom of my feet!" Chess laughed. "The bottom of my feet, so I can't bend my feet, while your entire legs are frozen! What luck on my part! However," Chess continued, his tone transforming from joking to malicious, "More than your legs are about to be frozen! I activate Miming Performance (3)!"

The spotlight reappeared, and Dark Mime began to do the cliché stuck-in-a-box routine, causing his attack to increase to 4650. "Now, Dark Mime, attack and destroy Alkana Knight Joker!"

'_Yes! Now is the time!' _Yami mentally cheered. "It's not my monster who will get destroyed! I chain Reverse Trap, so instead of gaining 4650 attack, Dark Mime will lose 4650 attack! However, since he has a base attack of zero, his attack will become zero. Of course, it is also too late to take back your attack." Dark Mime's attack rapidly decreased to nothing, allowing it to be destroyed by Alkana Knight Joker.

_Chess: 100; Yami: 3300_

"Looks like it's you who has more than their legs frozen," Yami smirked.

_I can't believe this! _Chess screamed in his head. _He was able to defeat my Dark Mime like that?! And now everything but my mouth, elbows and hands are frozen! _"To end my turn," Yami could tell Chess was having some trouble speaking, "I activate Nightmare's Steelcage (2), halting attacks for two turns."

Yami drew a card (2) as the steel cage appeared, trapping in him and Alkana Knight Joker, and then passed.

Chess drew a card (3), and then immediately activated it (2). "I used another Deafening Encore, so by discarding the rest of my hand (0) I can bring back Dark Mime with 3700 attack again! I'll then end my turn."

'_This is the last turn we're affected by Nightmare's Steelcage,' _Yami thought, looking through large spiked cage at Chess as he drew (3). "First I set a monster (2), then another card from my hand (1), and end my turn."

The cage shattered as Chess drew a card (1). "I use Card of Sanctity (0), so now we each draw until we have six cards (6)!" After looking over his new hand for a moment, Chess continued his turn. "Now I play Smashing Ground (5), which will destroy Alkana Knight Joker. You can't negate it because it doesn't target, too!"

Yami groaned as his powerful monster shattered into pixels.

"Now Dark Mime attacks your set monster!" Chess continued his turn. Dark Mime floated forward to Yami's monster, which seemed to be a younger version of Dark Magician. Since the magician was in defense, Dark Mime didn't mimic it, but instead simply punched the monster. "Now then, I conclude my turn with three face-downs (2)."

"Now I draw (7)—"

"And now I activate my three face-downs!" Chess countered. "The first one, Light of Intervention, stops you from setting monsters. The second one, Final Attack Orders, switches all face-up monsters to attack mode. The third one, Eternal Fighting Spirit, forces all attack mode monsters to attack! So as you should be able to see, this will force any monster you summon to attack Dark Mime!"

"Again, if you want me to attack, I'll be happy to comply," Yami said in a combination of a sigh and a smirk. "I summon Winged Kuriboh (6;300/200), and as your trap cards dictate, use it to attack Dark Mime." The small winged furball flew forward, and Dark Mime floated forward in a similar manner. When they collided, Winged Kuriboh disappeared in a small 'poof', and Dark Mime's attack increased to 3850. "I end my turn with this set trap (5)."

"How dare you mock me with your pathetic Winged Kuriboh!" Chess angrily shouted as he drew (3). "Now, Dark Mime, direct attack on Yami! I may only win with 100 lifepoints left, but I'll still win!"

"Not so fast!" Yami shouted as his trap card flipped face-up. "Revenge of Dark Magic summons back the Dark Magician's Apprentice (1200/1000) you destroyed earlier!"

"2650 damage is still a lot," Chess simply said.

"It's not 2650 damage, because Dark Magician's Apprentice reduces all battle damage to my lifepoints to zero!" Yami shouted as his young magician was destroyed.

"Fine," Chess sighed. "I'm getting tired of you avoiding defeat. I end my turn."

"You're getting tired of _me _avoiding defeat?" Yami asked as he drew a card (6). "You're the one who only has 100 lifepoints left! Anyway, I pay half my lifepoints to activate Dark Magic Curtain (5), special summoning Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deck!" A purple curtain held up by a skeleton appeared as Yami's lifepoints decreased. After a moment, the skeleton pulled open the curtain, revealing the Dark Magician. When Dark Magician appeared, Yami instantly felt his torso tighten up.

_Chess: 100; Yami: 1650_

"And now that I have Dark Magician, I can use Scroll of Dark Magic (4)!" An aged scroll appeared in Dark Magician's hands. He then began to read a strange chant from the scroll, causing a glowing card to appear in front of Yami. Taking the card (5), Yami explained, "Scroll of Dark Magic lets me add a trap in my deck to my hand. I'll set it now (4)."

"Setting a trap card won't help you," Chess said. "You have to attack Dark Mime because of Eternal Fighting Spirit. That will increase Dark Mime's attack to 5100, so you'll lose!"

"That's why I have this next card," Yami explained, sliding it into his duel disk (3). Dark Magician's staff transformed into a gleaming sword, and his attack increased to 5000. "This is Excalibur. It doubles Dark Magician's attack! So now, although Dark Mime's attack will increase to 6350 when I attack, I'll only take 1350 damage. Dark Magician, attack with Shining Sword Slash!" Dark Magician gripped his sword in both hands, and Dark Mime did the same with his invisible sword. Both rushed forward and slashed at each other, but Dark Mime is the one who succeeded.

_Chess: 100; Yami: 300_

With the damage, everything but Yami's arms and head froze up. _'We both have barely any lifepoints left,' _Yami thought. _'This duel will probably be over next turn… I just hope I'm the victor.' _"To protect my lifepoints, I activate Reincarnation of Dark Magic (2). Since Dark Magician was destroyed I can bring out Dark Magician Girl (2000+300/1700)." The female spellcaster appeared, along with a transparent Dark Magician, increasing her attack power. "I end my turn."

"It's over!" Chess yelled after he drew (4). "Dark Mime, attack Dark Magician Girl with your 6350 attack points!" Dark Magician Girl raised her staff and fired a pink energy beam, while Dark Mime shot a black energy beam with an invisible staff. The two attacks collided and seemed equal for a moment, but then the black energy then pushed the pink energy beam back.

Seeing that her attack was failing, Dark Magician girl immediately gave up on her attack. The black energy rushed at her, but right before the attack collided she side-stepped, so the attack was absorbed by a purple cylinder.

"What was that?" Chess asked.

"Magic Cylinder," Yami proudly responded.

"Wait, but does that mean—" Chess was cut off when a second cylinder appeared in front of him, unleashing his own monster's attack upon him. The force of the attack sent Chess flying all the way across the room, knocking him against the wall. Because the Shadow Game froze him, he wasn't able to brace himself or get back up.

_Chess: 0; Yami: 300_

'_I'm glad that's over with,' _Yami sighed as his body returned to normal. However, he could see Chess was still frozen.

'_We need to help him!' _Chris said.

'_Yes, you're right,' _Yami agreed. He walked over to Chess, and his Millennium Puzzle started to glow. _'I hope this works… I'm not entirely sure this will unfreeze him.' _"Mind Crush!" Yami screamed, holding out his right palm.

A few moments after the Mind Crush, Chess' body fell limp.

'_It did work!' _Chris happily exclaimed as Yami excited the room to go back and tell Sam what happened. _'So, since we beat him a duel, do we get one of Bakura's Millennium Items?'_

'_No,' _Yami responded, _'Since it wasn't Bakura who was actually dueling._

'_However, now we must be even more careful. Bakura has the Millennium Ring, Eye, Rod, Key, and maybe the Scales. That's a majority of the Millennium Items. We have to be ready for anything.'_

'_Can't we just use Sarah's Millennium Necklace to see what Bakura will do?' _Chris asked.

'_No,' _Yami sadly answered. _'Bakura is using his powers to block the Millennium Necklace. He has over a majority of the items, and we still don't know what he's trying to do.'_

'_Don't worry, I'm sure we'll succeed!' _Chris optimistically said.

'_I hope you're right,' _Yami sighed. _But I don't think you are, _He continued to think._ Bakura is getting more and more powerful, while we're not making any progress. Bakura took Chancellor Casatos away, and he'll probably try to take away more of Chris' friends…Stay strong, Chris. Stay strong…_

_

* * *

_I was happy when I was able to get Chess down to 100 lp. He had barely any lp, but then he took control of the duel, so I liked it XD Hope you weren't confused by not explaining all the original cards too much... 

and now that you've read all the way down here, RER!! XD

* * *

Card of the Day

Dark Mime (DARK)  
Fiend/Effect  
Level 3  
ATK 0/DEF 0  
If this card is selected as an attack target, increase this card's ATK by half the attacking monster's ATK. This card's ATK and DEF cannot be increased or decreased, except by this card's effect.

* * *

Search for a Hero; Spell; Activate only when there are no monsters on your field or in your hand. Add a level 3 or lower monster in your deck to your hand.

Dark Mime; level 3; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 0/0; If this card is selected as an attack target, increase this card's ATK by half the attacking monster's ATK. This card's ATK and DEF cannot be increased or decreased, except by this card's effect.

Mask of Tantalus; level 2; Fiend/Union/Effect/DARK; 200/700; Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip this card and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, all of your opponent's face-up monsters are switched to attack mode, and all of your opponents must attack the equipped monster when possible. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time.)  
NOTE: Mask of Tantalus was not made by me; I just randomly found it on a forum

Pot of Edacity; Spell; Remove a "Pot of Greed" in your graveyard from play to draw 1 card. If a "Pot of Greed" was activated this turn, draw 2 cards instead.

Alkana Knight Joker; level 9; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT: 3800/2500; "Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight" + "King's Knight" This card cannot be special summoned except a fusion summon. When an effect targets this card, you may negate that effect by discarding a card of the same type of the card that is targeting this card from your hand to the graveyard.  
NOTE: This is an OCG card

Nightmare Mirror; Trap; Negate one of your opponent's attacks. Your opponent loses 1000 Life Points.

Nightmare Chains; Continuous Spell; Select 1 monster on the field. The selected monster cannot attack or be attacked. When the selected monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

Deafening Encore; Spell; Discard 2 cards. Special summon a "Dark Mime" from your graveyard. Increase it's ATK by the ATK it had when it was sent to the graveyard, ignoring "Dark Mime's" effect.

Miming Performance; Spell; Increase the ATK of a "Dark Mime", ignoring its effect, by one fourth of one of your opponent's monster's ATK until the end of this turn.

Eternal Fighting Spirit; Continuous Trap; All monsters in attack mode must attack whenever possible.

Revenge of Dark Magic; Trap; Activate when your opponent attacks your lifepoints directly. Special summon a spellcaster-type monster from your graveyard.

Dark Magician's Apprentice; level 3; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 1200/1000; If a "Dark Magician" is destroyed in battle, you can special summon this card from your hand or deck. Any battle damage to your lifepoints involving this card is reduced to 0.

Scroll of Dark Magic; Spell; Activate only when you control a "Dark Magician" monster. Add a trap card in your deck to your hand.

Excalibur; Equip Spell; Double the equipped monster's ATK. If you draw a card, destroy this card. You may skip your Draw Phase.

Reincarnation of Dark Magic; Spell; Activate only during a turn in which a "Dark Magician" monster was destroyed. Special summon a "Dark Magician" monster from your deck whose level is lower than the destroyed monster's level.

* * *

_Next Time: Chaos Sorcerer_


	32. Chaos Sorcerer

Bleh, I accident deleted all of the revisions just now, and the AN here. So no review replies this chapter ('cause none of them were important stuff)

Oh, except for just one: redgirl, chess isn't arkana.

So anyway, RER! This is a good chappie.

* * *

Chapter 32: Chaos Sorcerer

"All this trouble, and the holder of the Millennium Scales still hasn't revealed himself!" Bakura complained, sitting in Manukan's real dorm room. "I have four Millennium Items, and even having three was enough for Shadi to travel through time to confront me! Plus I have set up several Shadow Games where Yami and his friends have dueled… I thought those alone would have pulled any guardians out of hiding.

"Perhaps I should just forget about luring out the holder of the Millennium Scales, and focus on obtaining the Millennium Puzzle and Necklace," Bakura considered. "Although I was hoping to use the power from the Millennium Scales to make it easier…"

"Stop right there, tomb raider!" Bakura heard a voice say.

Bakura spun around. Bakura smirked when his Millennium Ring activated, pointing at the person standing in the room. "Speak of the devil. The holder of the Millennium Scales."

"Wow, evil _and _arrogant," The person remarked.

"What?" Bakura asked, not understanding his insult.

The person sighed, annoyed at having to explain his insult. "You said 'speak of the devil.' Since you're evil, you could be related to the devil. And since you're 'speaking of the devil', which can then be interpreted to be speaking of yourself, it's like you're arrogant."

"If you need to explain your insult, it is not good," Bakura stated. _'He knows I'm evil… Maybe I should prove him wrong.' _"And what do you mean by me being evil?"

"You are Bakura, Zorc's avatar!" The person exclaimed. "You tried to bring back Zorc to destroy the world 5000 and 10000 years ago!"

"What?! Me?" Bakura asked with an incredulous face. "I am not that demon! Zorc's avatar is Yami, who lives in the Millennium Puzzle! I am the pharaoh who sealed away Zorc!"

"What? But the legend says that you are evil, and that Yami is good," The person said, confused as to who he should believe.

"Legends can get mixed up over 10000 years," Bakura simply replied. "I am trying to collect the Millennium Items, to prevent Yami from obtaining them and to then defeat Yami with their power."

"Yeah right, like I'd believe that," The person snorted.

"Why, if I'm evil, then why did Shadi give me his Millennium Key?" Bakura asked, taking out the mentioned Millennium Item.

_He's got a point, _The person thought. _Shadi is very powerful. I doubt he'd be able to defeat Shadi in battle._ "I guess you're right. So I need to defeat Yami. I will be going now."

"Wait, don't leave yet," Bakura commanded. "May I please see your Millennium Scales for a moment?"

* * *

'_Wait, so since Bakura has the Millennium Key, that could mean he also has the Millennium Scales?' _Chris asked Yami. They were in the foyer of Chris' dorm room. 

'_Yes, since if he took one, he probably took both,' _Yami replied.

"Yami, I have come for you!" An intimidating voice declared.

'_I didn't hear anyone come in,' _Yami said as he took control of Chris' body and turned around to see who it was. "Who… are you?"

"I am the guardian of the Millennium Items, and keeper of the Millennium Scales," The person announced.

'He _has the Millennium Scales?!' _Chris exclaimed.

The keeper of the Millennium Scales was just a boy, no more than thirteen. His hair was almost perfectly half blonde and half black—Yami couldn't tell whether this hair was black with blonde highlights, or blonde with black highlights. He wore what looked a traditional Egyptian garb that was also yellow and black.

"My name is Heikou," The person continued.

"Why have you come for me?" Yami asked. "And I need your Millennium Scales."

"Why? So you can revive Zorc?!" Heikou demanded.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Yami asked.

"Because it's what you've always been trying to do! 5000 and 10000 years ago!" Heikou shouted. "Bakura explained that to me."

"Bakura is the one who tried to revive Zorc," Yami protested.

"No, Bakura proved that you were the evil person trying to do that," Heikou responded. "Shadi was one of the strongest guardians, but I guess even his memories have deteriorated over time."

"What? Why do you have Shadi's memories?" Yami asked.

"See? You can't be the ancient pharaoh, for he would have known about us!" Heikou shouted. "But if you must know, the spirit of the guardian of the Millennium Items is reincarnated every generation within our clan."

"So that means that even though you're young—"

"I have almost 10000 years of memories!" Heikou finished, laughing.

"Well, if you incorrectly think I'm evil, then I guess you want my Millennium Puzzle," Yami reasoned. "So now, let us begin our duel!" Yami shouted as his duel disk unfolded.

"Oh, I'm not an idiot. I know you're way too powerful for me to compete with you. That's why I'm challenging the holder of the Millennium Puzzle, not the spirit within!" Heikou took out the Millennium Scales, which glowed, bringing Chris in control.

'_Yami, are you okay?' _Chris asked.

'_Yes, he's just weakening me so I can't take control of your body,' _Yami said. _'I'll be okay, but you just need to win this duel! Still, be careful. He must be powerful if he can stop me from controlling you, even if he is young.'_

"So, Chris, are you ready to lose your evil friend?" Heikou asked as his yellow and black duel disk unfolded.

"No, but I hope you're ready to lose your Millennium Scales!" Chris shouted.

"Let's duel!"

_Chris: 4000; Heikou: 4000_

"Of course, this will be a Shadow Game," Heikou said as the dark fog engulfed the two Millennium Item holders.

"Well, if you're going to start a Shadow Game, then I'm going to take the first turn!" Chris shouted, ripping a card off his deck (6). "Familiar Knight (5;1200/1400) in attack mode!" A man in steel armor with a red cape appeared. He drew his sword, and took a fighting stance. "I'll set this card (4), and end my turn," Chris played, a vertical card appearing behind Familiar Knight.

"Your little warriors can't stand up to me," Heikou smirked, drawing (6). "I start off with three spell cards (3): Chaos Balance, Chaos Summon, and Chaos Sacrifice!" Heikou placed Chaos Balance in his center slot, Chaos Summon on the leftmost slot, and Chaos Sacrifice in the rightmost slot.

Chaos Balance then took effect, transforming into a massive golden balance scale that was reminiscent of the Millennium Scales. Heikou stood in front of the base.

"What do your spell cards do?" Chris asked.

"Chaos Balance is a very unique card," Heikou began. "If I control a monster that is not light or dark, of if I control a different amount of dark and light monsters, the balance is tipped and all of my cards are destroyed. However, in exchange, for each pair of dark and light monsters I have, my monsters gain 500 attack and defense!"

"What about Chaos Summon and Chaos Sacrifice?"

"Oh, you'll find out when they come in," Heikou replied. "Now, to continue with my turn, I summon Chaos Gryphon (2;1500+500/1200+500)!"

"That was stupid!" Chris laughed as a black gryphon appeared on one side of the Chaos Balance. "Now all your cards will be destroyed!"

"Not exactly," Heikou responded. "You see, Chaos Summon now comes into play, so I can bring out another monster at the same time as Chaos Gryphon, so welcome Chaos Phoenix (1;1200+500/1500+500)!" A phoenix, whose flames were so hot they were white, appeared on the other side of Chaos Balance. Both of their power increased in the presence of Chaos Balance.

'_It's his first turn, and he already has a monster with 2000 attack, and another with 1700!' _Chris thought, impressed at Heikou's strategy.

"Chaos Gryphon, attack Familiar Knight with Chaos Wing!" Heikou commanded. Chaos Gryphon jumped off Chaos Balance, gliding down through Familiar Knight.

_Chris: 3200; Heikou: 4000_

"When Familiar Knight is destroyed we can each summon a level four monster from our hand! I choose Rocket Knight (3;1000/500)!" Chris shouted as a blue version of Rocket Warrior appeared in Familiar Knight's place.

"I can't summon a monster, as the last card in my hand isn't a monster. To end my turn, I set that card (0)," Heikou said. "However, now I take some damage from Chaos Summon."

Chris: 3200; Heikou: 3500 

"Wait, you didn't attack with Chaos Phoenix?" Chris asked, a little confused.

"I couldn't," Heikou explained with a bored tone. "A monster brought out by Chaos Summon can't attack during the turn I summoned it. Now, are you going to make your move or what?"

"Oh, yes! Now, before I draw, I use the spell card Taking Advantage!" Chris shouted. "Since you don't have any cards in your hand, I can draw an extra two card this turn (6). Now then, first I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin (5;1800/1500)! You may have noticed that my Rocket Knight looks a lot like the monster Rocket Warrior (1500/1300). Now, Rocket Knight has the same effect as Rock Warrior, except he reduces your monster's attack by an extra 500! Rocket Knight, enter invincible mode, and weaken Chaos Gryphon!"

Rocket Knight folded up into a small blue rocket and launched itself at Chaos Gryphon. It struck the mythical creature, reducing its attack to 1000. "Now that your gryphon is weakened, I attack Chaos Gryphon with Blindly Loyal Goblin!"

"Not so fast!" Heikou shouted. "Since you decreased Chaos Gryphon's attack, I can use Card of Last Will! Now I can almost completely refill my hand (5)!" The goblin jumped on to the Chaos Balance and destroy Chaos Gryphon with a large axe.

_Chris: 3200; Heikou: 2700 _

"And now since you have one light monster but no dark monsters, all of your cards are destroyed!" Chris laughed.

"No, this is why I have Chaos Sacrifice," Heikou calmly responded. "By tributing Chaos Phoenix when Chaos Gryphon is destroyed, I can draw two cards (7)!"

'_Wow, Chaos Balance, Summon, and Sacrifice make a really good combo!' _Chris thought. _'It's going to be hard to beat it…'_

'_Don't worry, Chris. I'm sure you can beat him,' _Yami said.

'_Thanks,' _Chris smiled, happy for the support.

"Now, do you end your turn?" Heikou obnoxiously asked.

"Yeah," Chris said, trying to think of a way to overcome Heikou's combination, "Once I set these two cards (3)."

"Then it's my draw (8)!" Heikou declared. "Hey, what do you know? At the start of your turn, I had no cards in my hand, and now I have more than twice as many cards as you! Time for some sweet revenge… I start by setting this card (7), and then summoning Chaos Leo Breaker (6;1700+500/1250+500), and then Chaos Wave Master (5;1200+500/1000+500)!"

A powerful white lion armored in a black version of Black Luster Soldier's armor appeared, roaring at Chris. On the other end of Chaos Balance, a pre-teen boy whose white hair was covered by a black mage's hat appeared. His baggy gray and white clothing covered his skinny body, and he had a staff that was much taller than him. However, then a muscular knight and an even more muscular man appeared. The knight had silver and black armor that was reminiscent of Chaos Emperor Dragon, and an impressive broad sword. The muscular man had a silver's fighter suit, and baggy black pants. In the presence of these new monsters, Chaos Leo Breaker's attack increased to 2700, and Chaos Wave Master's to 2200.

"As you can see, I used Double Summon (4) to summon Chaos Knight (3;1800+1000/1400+1000) and Chaos Brawler (2;2000+1000/1000+1000)," Heikou said, easily bringing out an army of powerful monsters. "You're just lucky that half of my monsters can't attack this turn. And speaking of attacking… Chaos Brawler and Chaos Leo Breaker, you know what to do!" The light and dark monster jumped forward, destroying both of Chris' monsters.

_Chris: 300; Heikou: 2700_

"Not so fast!" Chris yelled. "I had a feeling you'd do something like that, so I use my two cards to heal me! First, Hyper Refresh, which will double my lifepoints! Then Parasitic Restoration, which will increase my lifepoints by your lifepoints, and then 100 for each of your cards!"

_Chris: 4100; Heikou: 2700 _

"It doesn't matter how many lifepoints you gain!" Heikou laughed. "You'll still lose! Now then, I activate Chaos Leo Breaker's effect. By simply paying 500 lifepoints and discarding Chaos Draw from my hand (1), Chaos Leo Breaker gains Chaos Draw's effect! Now I can draw four cards for free, refilling my hand (5)!"

_Chris: 4100; Heikou: 2200_

"End turn, so now I lose more lifepoints from Chaos Summon."

_Chris: 4100; Heikou: 1700 _

'_Wow, he is really powerful!' _Chris thought as he drew (4). _'But then again, maybe not strong enough.' _"I activate Lightning Vortex (3)! By discarding a card (2), all your monsters are destroyed! And you can't draw cards from Chaos Sacrifice, either." A giant bolt of lightning struck down from the depths of the Shadow Realm, obliterating Heikou's chaos creatures.

"Next I summon Blade Knight (1;1600+400/1000)!" Chris played as the knight in shining armor appeared. "Since I have only one card in my hand, his attack is increased, and also any flip effects you have are negated! Now, direct attack for the game!" The warrior dashed forward and swung his sword at the holder of the Millennium Scales, but he did barely any damage.

_Chris: 4100; Heikou: 1500_

"Sorry, but I used Chaos Polarizer," Heikou countered. "So by sending three Chaos Gremlins (0/0) and three Chaos Pixies (0/0) from my deck to the graveyard, I reduced the damage by 1800. Oh, and since you destroyed Chaos Wave Master with Lightning Vortex, I can add any spell in my deck to my hand (6)."

"Then I set the last card in my hand (0) to end my turn," Chris played.

"I draw (7), and pay the maintenance cost for Chaos Polarizer," Heikou declared. "I then play Spell Stacking (6)," Heikou said, his field spell slot opening, "So my four spells and traps now take up none of my spell or trap zones!"

_Chris: 4100; Heikou: 1000_

"The difference in our lifepoints keeps on growing larger and larger," Chris smirked. "It will be very easy to win when you only have a thousand lifepoints."

"Do you really think it'll be such an easy feat to beat me with these monsters?" Heikou asked with a cunning look on his face. "I remove Chaos Leo Breaker, Chaos Knight, and Chaos Wave Master from play to summon Chaos Warlock (5;1300/2700), Chaos Gryphon, Chaos Phoenix, and Chaos Brawler from play to summon Chaos Liberator (4;2500/1500), and all of my Chaos Gremlin and Chaos Pixies to summon Chaos Shadow Warrior (3;0/0)!"

Six orbs of light and six orbs of darkness came out of Heikou's graveyard. They all merged to form the three powerful chaos monsters. Chaos Warlock was an old man wearing a black and golden robe. He had a black staff with a golden glowing jewel on top. Chaos Liberator was a woman wearing golden armor with ornate black designs. Her sword blade was golden, while the hilt was black. Chaos Shadow Warrior was a man whose entire figure was covered by black shadows, except his glowing golden eyes.

"Wait, why aren't your monsters being destroyed from Chaos Balance?" Chris asked.

"These monsters don't count towards Chaos Balance," Heikou quickly explained. "Anyway, Chaos Shadow Warrior isn't destroyed as a result of battle, but you take any battle he suffers! So now, attack Blade Knight!" The black man drew a black sword and ran forward, but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Not so fast, I use Negate Attack!" Chris chained. "Your battle phase is immediately ended!"

"I'm fully aware of Negate Attack's effect," Heikou angrily said. "Anyway, I end my turn."

'_How can I defeat all those monsters?' _Chris wondered.

'_Don't worry, Chris!' _A voice sounded.

'_Mystic Swordsman LV6?' _Chris asked. He wondered whether or not he was actually hearing his duel spirit, since he hadn't drawn him yet.

'_Yes, it's me!' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 said. _'And I just want to tell you, don't worry! Me and all of your other cards, the ones whose spirits aren't prevalent enough for you to notice, are here for you!'_

'_Thanks,'_ Chris simply smiled. "Draw (1)! I use Pot of Greed (0), so I can dr—"

"I'm fully aware of Pot of Greed's effect, too," Heikou said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay," Chris said as he took off two cards from his deck (2). "Anyway, I activate Soul Exchange (1), so I can tribute Chaos Shadow Warrior to summon my Giant Sword Knight (0;2600/100)! You're lucky that I can't attack because of Soul Exchange, so I'll just end my turn." The shadows suddenly disappeared from Chaos Shadow Warrior, revealing a man with thin steel armor, but a large steel sword. He jumped over to Chris' field, and joined Blade Knight.

"I pass," Heikou sighed after he had drawn a card (4). "However, I don't pay for Chaos Polarizer's maintenance cost, so it is destroyed."

"That was quick," Chris remarked as he drew (1), fully confident his deck would give him a good card. "Anyway, I activate the spell I just drew, Mirror Spell (0)! Now I can return Pot of Greed to my hand (1), but I'll just use it two draw two more cards (2)! I use Book of Moon (1) and Nobleman of Crossout (0) to remove Chaos Warlock from play. Now that he's out of the picture, I attack Chaos Liberator with Giant Sword Knight!"

Chaos Warlock was destroyed by the blonde knight, while Chaos Liberator was easily cleaved in two by the giant sword.

_Chris: 4100; Heikou: 900_

"Now, Blade Knight, let's try this again!" Chris shouted. "Attack Heikou directly for the game!"

"Again I have a way around it," Heikou responded as Blade Knight's attack was repelled by a black and yellow barrier. "By removing Chaos Shielder (0/1000) and Chaos Attacker (1000/0) in my hand from play (2) I can negate the damage."

"Then I end," Chris sighed.

Heikou drew a card (3), and slid it face-down into his disk. "I set this card (2), and end my turn."

"No monster?" Chris asked as he drew (1).

"No monster," Heikou responded.

"That's good, because now you have no defense!" Chris laughed. "I activate Heavy Storm (0), so now all of your spells and traps are blown away!"

"Then I chain Chaos Shield, my equivalent of your Waboku," Heikou calmly played as a giant gust of wind dismantled the Chaos Balance.

"Still, you don't have Chaos Balance any more!" Chris taunted.

"I don't need Chaos Balance any more," Heikou replied. _I have enough monsters both in my graveyard and removed from play for any of my other monsters._

"Fine, then I end my turn."

"I bet you think this is a chaos deck," Heikou grinned as he drew a card (3).

"Well, yeah," Chris said. "All of your cards are chaos cards."

"Not all of my cards," Heikou smirked. "By returning all three Chaos Gremlin, all three Chaos Pixie, Chaos Leo Breaker, Chaos Knight, Chaos Wave Master, and Chaos Brawler to my graveyard, I can summon Ordo – Master of Balance (2;0/0)!" A giant fairy emerged on Heikou's field. He was made out of pure white light, and had eight giant white wings. He held a golden scale in his right hand, and a white feather in his left hand. "I'll set these last two cards (0) to end my turn."

'_Ordo has a huge summoning cost, but zero attack and defense. He must have an extraordinary ability!' _Chris reasoned as he drew (1). However, as soon as he placed the card in his hand, a dark light erupted from underneath his feet, damaging him, as a similar white light appeared beneath Heikou.

_Chris: 2300; Heikou: 2700_

"That was the first of Ordo's special abilities," Heikou explained before Chris had a chance to ask. "You see, during each of your standby phases, you'll take 100 damage for each card in my graveyard. However, since he is the entity of balance, those lifepoints must go somewhere. Luckily, they go to me. Since I have 18 cards in my graveyard, that's 1800 points of damage each turn."

"But that also means that each time you play a card, the damage increases!" Chris yelled.

"No, it doesn't," Heikou responded. "Ordo removes any cards sent to our graveyard from play, keeping our graveyards in balance."

'_I've got to find a way around that damaging effect!' _Chris worriedly thought. _'Otherwise I'll lose the duel in two turns!' _"I start by setting the card I have just drawn (0). Then Giant Sword Knight will attack Ordo!" The warrior rushed forward and swung his sword at the fairy, but Ordo blocked the large sword with the feather he was holding.

"Once per turn Ordo reduces the damage from one of your attacks to zero," Heikou explained.

"Then Blade Knight will attack Ordo!"

"I activate my two traps, Balance Shield and Grave Balance," Heikou played as Blade Knight attacked. However, Blade Knight's sword just went through Ordo, like Ordo was a ghost. "Balance Shield protects my lifepoints from battle involving Ordo, and Grave Balance prevents Ordo from going to the graveyard."

"I'll still find a way around your monster!" Chris vowed. "End turn."

"I'll just have to make your job harder then," Heikou replied as he drew a card (1). "Chaos Destruction (0) destroys Giant Sword Knight, and thanks to Ordo's effect, he is removed from play. End turn."

Chris drew (1), and Ordo's effect furthered damage him.

_Chris: 500; Heikou: 4500_

"That… really hurt," Chris panted.

"Of course! This is a Shadow Game!" Heikou laughed. "Now, are you going to make your move or surrender?"

"I'll set this card (0)… and end," Chris said. _'I can catch my breath during Heikou's turn… and then when it comes back to me, my set card will save me!'_

Heikou drew his card (1) and smirked. "I know you're going to lose, but I want to make it even more painful. I activate Counterbalance (0), which will return Chaos Gryphon and Chaos Phoenix to my graveyard, bringing the damage total up to 2000. End turn."

"I don't think so," Chris countered, drawing a card (1). The black light appeared again below Chris, but was absorbed by a yellowish barrier that appeared. A weak black light then continued past the barrier, slightly damaging Chris.

_Chris: 300; Heikou: 4700_

"Reduction Barrier reduced the damage from 2000 to 200!" Chris explained. "So I'm in this duel for another turn. Once again, I'll set the card in my hand (0) and end."

"This is getting very annoying," Heikou growled as he drew (1). "I'll just pass, since I want to see you lose."

"Well, you'll just have to wait some more!" Chris replied. "During your end phase I'll activate Mirror Trap, setting Reduction Barrier back on my field. Then I draw (1), and use Reduction Barrier to reduce the damage to 200 again!"

_Chris: 100; Heikou: 4900_

"That's your last turn of avoiding the damage!" Heikou shouted. "You only have 100 lifepoints left, so just about any amount of damage will cause you to lose!"

"Yeah, but I won't take that damage, because I'm destroying Ordo this turn!" Chris declared. "I start by playing Urn of Greed (0), removing Blindly Loyal Goblin, Giant Sword Knight, and Armored Knight (500/2000) from play to draw two cards (2)!"

"But Armored Knight was never in your graveyard!" Heikou protested.

"Actually, I discarded him for Lightning Vortex," Chris proudly explained. "And since I just drew two cards I'll activate my set Pot of Duplication to draw two more cards (4)!" Chris took a moment to look over his hand. "All right," He declared, "It's time to fight your order with my chaos! By removing Familiar Knight and Rocket Knight from play I can special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3;3000/2500)!"

"You… you have the first envoy?" Heikou murmured as Chris' monster appeared. He had ornate gold and black armor, with a gleaming blade. Long red hair flowed out from the back of his helmet.

"Seeing that you use a chaos deck, I'll assume you know what Black Luster Soldier can do, and won't bother explaining it to you. So now go and destroy Ordo – Master of Balance!" Chris commanded. Black Luster Soldier jumped forward and sliced Ordo in two with his sword, simultaneously opening up a portal to another dimension. The two halves of Ordo floated in the air for a moment, but were then sucked into the portal.

"You'll pay for that," Heikou growled. _After all, Ordo was only my _second _most powerful creature._

"Yeah, we'll see," Chris responded. "Third time's the charm, so Blade Knight, attack!" With no face-downs Heikou stood in place and took the attack, which ripped some of his clothes.

_Chris: 100; Heikou: 3300_

"I set this card (2) and end my turn," Chris played.

"Time to end this duel! Draw (2)!" Heikou screamed. He immediately slid his new card into his duel disk (1). "Treasure of Slashing Life let's me draw four cards (5)! This duel won't last long enough for the second effect to matter."

Heikou sifted through his new cards, one by one, and when he got to the last card he maliciously grinned. "I drew what I need! I remove Chaos Gryphon and Chaos Phoenix to summon the most powerful monsters in my deck: Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (4;3000/2500)!"

'_Takashi used that card!' _Chris remembered as the gold and black scaled dragon appeared. "Hey! That's a banned card!"

"This deck has been passed down through my clan for centuries," Heikou said. "We have always used this card when necessary, and nothing will stop us from protecting the Millennium Items."

'_Chaos Emperor Dragon is an extremely powerful card. But if Yami could overcome it, I can too,' _Chris thought, looking at his set card.

"Now it's a battle between the Envoy of the End, and then Envoy of the Beginning! However, I think it's obvious as to who will win. I pay 1000 lifepoints to activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect, Chaos Apocalypse!" Heikou yelled. Chaos Emperor Dragon roared and began to glow. The glow enveloped the entire field, and when it subsided both players' fields and hands were empty (0). "That was 3600 points of damage!" Heikou manically laughed. "There's no way you could have survive!"

"Guess again," Chris coughed through the smoke that the blast had caused.

Heikou stopped laughing for a moment to look at the score.

_Chris: 100; Heikou: 2300_

"W-What? How did you survive?!" Heikou demanded.

"Simple," Chris smirked. "My set card was Mystik Wok. I tributed Black Luster Soldier for its effect, so I gained 3000 lifepoints. With two less cards on the field, Chaos Emperor Dragon only dealt me 3000 damage, leaving me back at 100 lifepoints."

"I don't care," Heikou snorted. "I have 2300 lifepoints, and you have 100 lifepoints. There's no way you can win."

"I can't lose," Chris responded. "The world is counting on me."

"The world isn't counting on you to destroy it."

"For the last time, Yami and I are not evil!" Chris shouted. "But anyway, on with my turn… I don't care if I'll only have one card, I won't lose. I trust my deck, and my deck trusts me, so defeat is impossible! Draw (1)!" Chris immediately activated his drawn card. "Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards (3), but I can only keep one."

Chris looked at his three cards for less than a second before sliding two into his graveyard (1). "I activate Level Modulator (0)! Do you know what Level Modulation does?" Heikou nodded. "Well, this has the same effect, except for two main differences. First off, you draw three cards instead of two."

"Thanks!" Heikou laughed as he picked up the cards (3). "You'll regret that! After all, your LV monster, which I'm assuming you just discarded for Graceful Charity, can't attack this turn!"

"Well, you're half-right," Chris replied. "First of all, the monster I'm bringing back, Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700), was discarded for Graceful Charity. However, I can attack with him this turn, since that's Level Modulator's second difference! This duel is over!" Chris announced as his signature swordsman appeared. "Mystic Sealing Slash!"

'_Even if I couldn't get here earlier, I'm glad I could deal the finishing blow,' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 said as he ran forward and attacking Heikou.

_Chris: 100; Heikou: 0_

"I… lost," Heikou sighed as the Shadow Game faded.

"That's right," Yami announced, walking over to Heikou. He was able to regain control of Chris when Heikou was defeated. "Now give me your Millennium Scales."

"N-No!" Heikou shouted. "I will never give the Millennium Scales to the likes of you!"

"You do not deserve the Millennium Scales," Yami stated. "You were easily fooled by Bakura, and you were too blinded by hate to use the Millennium Scales' primary ability."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me… but you'll regret it! This will put you in your place! Soul Judgment!" Heikou shouted, holding up the Millennium Scales, but nothing happened. Heikou froze for a moment, but then repeated, "Soul Judgment! Soul Judgment! Soul Judgment!

"Why… why won't it work?" Heikou murmured.

"Because you are not the true owner of the Millennium Scales any more," Yami answered. "So you cannot use its abilities."

"Fine, take it," Heikou spat, shoving the Millennium Scales into Yami's hands. _I guess we'll have to use plan B._

As soon as Heikou let go of the Millennium Item, an electrical current ran out of the Millennium Scales into Yami. Although the electricity didn't fatally wound Yami, it was powerful enough to make him lose consciousness.

* * *

OMG, cliffie!! Hope you liked the duel XD It was fun, getting Chris to 100, and then a perfect 0 XD

RER!

Oh, and in case you don't look at the original card section, Vyser Dragoon made some of Heikou's chaos cards (thanks for letting me use them!) If you wanna know exactly which ones they were, just check the beginning of the OC section... it's right down there! whee!

* * *

Card of the Day

Ordo - Master of Balance (LIGHT)  
Fairy/Effect  
Level 10  
ATK 0/DEF 0  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except returning 5 LIGHT and 5 DARK monsters that are removed from play to your graveyard, and this card's summoning conditions cannot be negated. Any card that would be sent to the graveyard is removed from play. During each of your opponent's standby phases, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of cards in your graveyard x 100. Gain the same amount of lifepoints. During each of your opponent's battle phases, you may reduce the damage from 1 attack to zero.

* * *

Original Cards

NOTE: Vyser Dragoon made Chaos Brawler, Chaos Knight, Chaos Leo Breaker, Chaos Shadow Warrior, Chaos Wave Master, and Chaos Draw (although it was originally named Chaotic Draw)

Chaos Balance; Continuous Spell; If you do not control an equal number of LIGHT and DARK monsters, or if you control any non-LIGHT or non-DARK monsters, all cards you control are destroyed. Increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control by 250 for each monster you control. "Chaos" monsters that are summoned by removing LIGHT and DARK monsters in your graveyard from play are unaffected by this card's effect, and do not count towards this card. If this card is destroyed, remove it from play.

Chaos Summon; Continuous Spell; Whenever you normal summon a monster, you may immediately normal summon another monster form your hand. The summoned monsters are treated as if they were simultaneously summoned. The second monster summoned cannot attack this turn. You take 500 damage at the end of each turn in which you use this card's effect.

Chaos Sacrifice; Continuous Spell; Whenever a LIGHT or DARK monster is destroyed, you may tribute a monster with the opposite attribute to draw 2 cards. The tributed monster is treated as if it were removed from the field at the same time as the destroyed monster.

Chaos Gryphon; level 4; Winged Beast/Effect/DARK; 1500/1200; When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may choose to change this card's attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This change lasts the remainder of the duel.

Chaos Phoenix; level 4; Winged Beast/Effect/LIGHT; 1200/1500; When this card is sent to the graveyard, you may choose to change this card's attribute to LIGHT or DARK. This change lasts the remainder of the duel.

Taking Advantage; Quick-Play Spell; Activate only at the start of your Draw Phase when your opponent has no cards in his/her hand. During your next standby phase, draw 2 cards.

Rocket Knight; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1000/500; This card's name is treated as "Rocket Warrior." This effect is only active during the Battle Phase of your turn. Battle Damage to this card and this card's controller that they take from a battle involving this card becomes 0. Before damage calculation, decrease the ATK of the monster that was attacked by this card by 1000 points until the end of this turn.

Card of Last Will; Trap; Activate only when one of your monster's ATK decreases. Draw 5 cards.

Chaos Leo Breaker; level 4; Beast/Effect/DARK; 1700/1250; Once per turn, discard a spell card from your hand and pay 500 lifepoints. During this turn, you may activate the effect of the spell card as if it were this card's effect.

Chaos Wave Master; level 3; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1200/1000; If your opponent's monsters have more ATK than this card's original ATK, this card can attack your opponent's lifepoints directly. If this card is destroyed by your opponent's spell card effect, you can add this card in your deck to your hand.

Chaos Knight; level 4; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 1800/1400; When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you may special summon one level 4 or lower "Chaos" monster from your hand or deck.

Chaos Brawler; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 2000/1000; This card inflicts Piercing Damage.

Hyper Refresh; Quick-Play Spell; You can only activate this card if you have no Monsters in play and the total ATK of Monsters on your opponent's side of the Field is higher than your total Life Points. Double your Life Points.

Parasitic Restoration; Trap; Activate only when this is the only card you control, and your opponent has at least twice as many lifepoints as you. Increase your lifepoints by your opponent's lifepoints. Then gain 100 lifepoints for each card your opponent controls.

Chaos Draw; Spell; Discard 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster. Draw 4 cards.

Chaos Polarizer; Continuous Trap; If you would receive battle damage, you may send 1 DARK and 1 LIGHT monster from your deck to the graveyard to reduce the damage by 600. You may do this as many times as you wish for each instance of battle damage. Pay 500 lifepoints during each of your standby phases. If you do not, this card is destroyed.

Chaos Gremlin; level 1; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 0/0; When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon any number of "Chaos Gremlin" from your hand or deck to your field.

Chaos Pixie; level 1; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 0/0; When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon any number of "Chaos Pixie" from your hand or deck to your field.

Spell Stacking; Field Spell; Activate only when you control at least 1 Continuous Spell. Continuous Spells to not take up spell/trap card zones.

Chaos Warlock; level 7; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 1300/2700; This card can not be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing 2 DARK and 1 LIGHT monster in your graveyard from play. You may remove a card in your opponent's hand from play face-down (only one card can be removed from play face-down by this card's effect at a time). Once per turn, you may return the card removed from play by this card's effect to your opponent hand to remove another card in your opponent's hand from play face-down. When this card is removed from the field, the card removed from play face-down by this card's effect is returned to your opponent's hand.

Chaos Liberator; level 7; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 2500/1500; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing 2 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your graveyard from play. Once per turn, you may special summon 1 of your monsters that is removed from play. A monster summoned by this card's effect cannot be tributed. If a monster special summoned by this card's effect would be destroyed, is it removed from play face-down.

Chaos Shadow Warrior; level 7; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 0/0; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing 3 LIGHT and 3 DARK monsters in your graveyard from play. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. Your opponent takes all battle damage that you world take from battle involving this card.  
(I kinda changed this card's effect and pic a little to fit the duel. Sorry Vyser)

Giant Sword Knight; level 6; Warrior/EARTH; 2600/100

Chaos Shielder; level 2; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 0/1000; Remove this card and a DARK monster in your hand from play to reduce battle damage from 1 attack to 0.

Chaos Attacker; level 2; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 1000/0; Remove this card and a LIGHT monster in your hand from play to double battle damage from 1 attack.

Chaos Shield; Trap; Activate only if you have at least 3 LIGHT and 3 DARK monsters removed from play. Reduced all battle damage to your lifepoints this turn to 0. After resolution, this card is removed from play.

Ordo – Master of Balance; level 10; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 0/0; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except returning 5 LIGHT and 5 DARK monsters that are removed from play to your graveyard, and this card's summoning conditions cannot be negated. Any card that would be sent to the graveyard is removed from play. During each of your opponent's standby phases, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of cards in your graveyard x 100. Gain the same amount of lifepoints. During each of your opponent's battle phases, you may reduce the damage from 1 attack to zero.

Balance Shield; Continuous Trap; Reduce all battle damage done to an "Ordo – Master of Balance" to zero.

Grave Balance; Continuous Trap; A selected "Ordo - Master of Balance" cannot be sent to the graveyard.

Chaos Destruction; Spell; Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. If the monster is not removed from play, special summon it (ignoring any summoning conditions) to your opponent's field, and decrease your lifepoints by its ATK.

Counterbalance; Spell; Activate only when you control "Ordo – Master of Chaos". Return 2 cards that are removed from play to your graveyard, ignoring "Ordo – Master of Chaos'" effect.

Reduction Barrier; Trap; Reduce damage to your lifepoints to 10 percent of its original value.

Mirror Trap; Trap; Set one trap card from your graveyard onto your field. You cannot activate that trap this turn.

Urn of Greed; Spell; Remove 3 monsters in your graveyard from play. Draw 2 cards.  
(NOTE: This card was made by Kuinra Shisa)

Armored Knight; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 500/2000; When this card in defense mode would be destroyed, you can keep this card on the field. If you choose to do this, decrease the original DEF of this card by 1500 for the remainder of the duel. You can only activate this effect once per duel.

Pot of Duplication; Trap; Activate only when you draw outside your Draw Phase. Draw a number of cards equal to the number of cards you just drew.

Treasure of Slashing Life; Spell; Draw until you hold 5 cards in your hand. Discard your hand after your fifth turn of activation.  
(Card of Demise is draw 5 cards; Treasure of Slashing Life is draw until you hold 5 cards)

Level Modulator; Spell; Your opponent draws 3 cards. Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard that includes "LV" in its card name, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

* * *

_Next Time: Fake Trap_


	33. Fake Trap

_As soon as Heikou let go of the Millennium Item, an electrical current ran out of the Millennium Scales into Yami. Although the electricity didn't fatally wound Yami, it was powerful enough to make him lose consciousness._

_

* * *

_

Omg? Where are my reviewers? Vyser Dragoon didn't even review the chapter with his own cards!! Oh well... Hopefully I'll get more reviews this chapter! XD

**Crazy Little Devil: **Why would changing their attribute be good? It's really for if you have something like 2 Chaos Phoenixes, you can still get out a Chaos Monster. Of course, Heikou didn't need to use their effects XD

**Ninja Wolf 25: **MY SNICKERS!!!!! (hordes mini-snickers and begins to eat rapidly, but continues to talk) I'sa;lis asdoifhgeh asdofihsiaos faoifhgesios sdokhghi ghd soisoid tie lskeji sskidj. (swallows snickers) Don't I just have a way with words?

**redgirl90: **Yes, cliffies are good!! And sorry, you're gonna have to wait for chapter 36 to see Sarah in action again :S (although that's still soon!)

Oh, and guess what? I added a pointless card of the day feature to all of the chapters because I had nothing better to do yesterday!! Yay me!! (It's sort of like card of the day in the anime...)

RER!

* * *

Chapter 33: Fake Trap

"Okay, time to get back to work," Sam declared as he entered his dorm room. He went to his computer and started typing away. "Bakura must have gotten Dominic to do this, while he was still being influenced. I've been working on this for a few days, and I still haven't figured out Bakura's real dorm room!"

"If you want to know where Manukan lives, why don't you just ask?" Bakura asked, his image appearing on Sam's computer screen.

"Bakura!" Sam shouted.

"Come to Duel Arena 2 in the Dueling Complex in your section," Bakura ordered. "Then I'll tell you where I live. Don't forget your deck." With that, the computer reverted to its original screen.

"I have to go," Sam murmured as he remembered what Yami had told him, Sarah, and Kengake.

_To beat Bakura, we will have to beat him at his own game. Take on his challenges, but be very careful when doing so._

Sam quickly made a message for Chris, Sarah, and Kengake, and then went to the Truesdale Dueling Complex. Each section of Duel Academy had a Dueling Complex with several small duel arenas, where students could participate in duels virtually any time.

Sam burst into Duel Arena 2 to find a boy. He was tall, but lanky. He had pale skin, light brown eyes, and midnight-black hair that partially covered his left eye. He wore long black formal pants with a white long-sleeved shirt, rolled up to his elbows. Instead of a normal uniform he wore an open blue vest over his shirt, signifying he was in Obelisk Blue. He had wire-frame glasses that covered the lower half of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Who am I? Who am I?!" The boy laughed. "I am William Wetherby III, one of the best duelists of the academy! I am also known as the Strategic Genius of Duel Academy, or the Brilliant Tactician of Duel Academy, or—"

"Never heard of you," Sam flatly said.

"WHAT?!" William roared. "YOU SHALL PAY FO—"

William suddenly stopped talking, and his eyes glazed over. "I'm sorry about William. He's a bit… arrogant," William said in a strange tone. "In case you haven't realized yet, this is Bakura now. While I calm down William, I'll explain the rules of this duel to you. As you should know, Millennium Items can—"

"Only be won in a duel," Sam finished. "But why would you want to duel me? I don't have any Millennium Items."

"Yes, but you will be dueling for someone who does." A panel in the wall flipped around, revealing Chris (or possibly Yami, Sam couldn't tell) strapped to the wall, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "Just like you'll be dueling for Yami, William will be dueling for me. If you win, I will give you the Millennium Eye. Otherwise, I get Yami's Millennium Puzzle."

"Why would I agree to this duel?" Sam asked.

"Because," Bakura explained. "If you want Yami to be freed, then you'll duel. I'll also tell you my real dorm number if you duel."

"Fine, I'll duel," Sam grumbled.

"Then I will let William back in control," Bakura said as William returned to normal.

"You will pay for ignorance," William gravely vowed as his duel disk activated.

"Yeah, we'll see," Sam replied as his duel disk activated and he went to the appropriate spot in the arena.

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

_William: 4000; Sam: 4000_

"I'll start the duel off so I can show you my amazing strategies!" William shouted as he drew a card (6).

"A… duel?" Yami murmured. He opened his eyes a little bit to see Sam and an Obelisk boy dueling. _'This must be part of Bakura's plots… I hope Sam does all right!' _Yami kept his eyes open only a crack, as he didn't want them to see that he was awake.

"All I'll do is set a monster (5)," William said. "Your move."

"So much for being a Brilliant Tactician with amazing strategies," Sam remarked as he drew (6).

"If you were half as smart as me you'd see how great my strategy is," William declared.

"Maybe I'll see your strategy when I see your monster! I summon Skilled Dark Magician (5;1900/1700) and use him to attack your set monster!" A magician in black robes with a staff appeared, and sent a wave of black magic at William's monster. It was a black cat wearing a golden amulet.

"That was A Cat of Ill Omen (500/300). Now I can use its effect," William explained as he took his deck out of his holder. He took a specific card out of his deck, shuffled the rest of his deck, and then placed that card on top of his deck. "With its effect I was allowed to place Bad Reaction to the Simochi on top of my deck! I told you I was a great tactician!"

"Not really," Sam scoffed. "If I had set a monster or used Nobleman of Crossout your plan would have failed."

"But you didn't."

"That doesn't matter. If you were the great tactician you say you are, you would have had a spell or trap to avoid it," Sam replied. "Anyway, I'll end my turn with a set trap (4)."

"Draw (6)!" William shouted. He didn't even bother to look at his newly drawn card, as he already knew what it was. Instead he immediately activated another spell. "I use Trap Booster (5)! So by discarding Burning Algae (4;500/1500) I can activate Bad Reaction to the Simochi from my hand (3)!"

William's trap card appeared on his field in its enlarged holographic form. Then a large burning bush appeared above Sam. An invisible wind tore off all the fire from the branches onto Sam. Sam expected the embers to be comforting, but instead they burned, turning his skin a sickly shade of blue wherever they touched him. Once all this happened, the orb on Skilled Dark Magician's staff began to slightly glow.

_William: 4000; Sam: 3000_

"What was that?" Sam asked. "I thought Burning Algae _increased_ my lifepoints by 1000."

"Normally it does, but you've just received the Simochi," William replied.

"The… simochi?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yes, it's an experimental medical treatment," William explained. "However, it just went wrong, so now any thing that would heal you damages you instead!"

_There are plenty of cards that could increase my lifepoints by a thousand, _Sam angrily thought. _With just a few of those cards I'll lose!_

"Next I summon Wabisuke the Warrior of Regret (2;2100/100)!" William played. A warrior in bright orange armor with a shining sword appeared. However, he had a forlorn facial expression, and his armor was dented and rusted in several places. "Wabisuke normally has a drawback, but Bad Reaction to the Simochi has just turned that into an advantage! Now when he destroys your Skilled Dark Magician you'll take an extra 800 damage! Attack with Regretful Strike!"

"Skilled Dark Magician isn't gone just yet!" Sam countered. "I activate my set Minimize, which will halve Wabisuke's attack! Skilled Dark Magician will also gain a second Spell Counter." Wabisuke suddenly decreased in size, so Skilled Dark Magician's now-brightly glowing staff destroyed him.

_William: 3150; Sam: 3000_

"Fine, to defend myself I set this card (1). End turn."

"Then I draw (5)!" Sam shouted. "Only one more spell card needs to be activated to get Skilled Dark Magician's last Spell Counter, and here it is: Graceful Charity (4)! I draw three cards (7) and then discard two (5)! Now I can summon Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" Skilled Dark Magician's orb began to glow so it was completely white, and then the glow spread all over his body, transforming him. When the glow subsided he was the famous green-skinned dark-robed magician.

When Sam's monster appeared, Yami opened his eyes a crack more. Even though it was a different version of Dark Magician than Yami's, and it wasn't even his card, he still felt a connection.

"Now, Dark Magician, direct attack!" Sam commanded. Dark Magician let out a wave of black light, but it was stopped by a heavy white curtain.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to get past my Wall of Revealing Light first," William beamed. "I think you know it's effect, so I'll just tell you that I'm paying 3000 lifepoints!"

_William: 150; Sam: 3000_

"Only 150 lifepoints? Even if I can't attack with most of my monsters, it'll still be easy to win now!" Sam shouted. "End turn!"

"Yeah, we'll see," William replied as he drew (2). "I activate Pot of Greed (1), so I draw two cards (3)!" William grinned from ear to ear when he saw his new cards. "I use both copies of Rain of Mercy (1) that I drew! Now I gain 2000 lifepoints, while you lose the same amount!" Rain began to fall from the sky, healing William. However, where it hit Sam his skin turned blue, further harming him.

_William: 2150; Sam: 1000_

"So much for just having 150 lifepoints," William laughed. "I end my turn with Mistress of Mercy (0;100/2100) in defense mode! Now during each end phase we'll gain both 500 lifepoints! That gives you one turn to prevent your defeat. End turn." A woman who was draped in robes the same shade of orange as Wabisuke's armor appeared. As William ended his turn, Mistress of Mercy and the two duelists glowed.

_William: 2650; Sam: 500_

"You're not the only one who has good draws!" Sam shouted after he drew (6). A gust of wind appeared, tearing away the white curtain. "Mystical Space Typhoon (5) will destroy Wall of Revealing Light! Next I summon Rapid-Fire Magician (4;1600/1200). Now Dark Magician will destroy Mistress of Mercy, and Rapid-Fire Magician will attack you directly!" Dark Magician used waves of dark energy for his attack, while Rapid-Fire Magician pelted William with several colorful glowing energy balls. "End turn."

_William: 1050; Sam: 500_

'_Both duelists don't have many lifepoints left,' _Yami noted. _'I wonder if this duel will end soon…'_

William silently drew a card (1). "I set the trap I drew (0) and end my turn."

Sam drew (4), and his eyes widened when he saw his card. _This card could greatly help me! However, I need to wait for the right moment… _Sam then commanded Dark Magician to attack. However, the waves of black energy were absorbed by a strange vortex.

"Negate Attack stops your attack," William sighed.

"Fine. I'll set this card (3), and end my turn."

William sullenly drew a card (1), but perked up when he activated his new spell card (0). "I got Card of Sanctity! Now I take full advantage of its effect, drawing six cards (6), while you only draw three (6)!"

"Don't forget, Rapid-Fire Magician will now deal you damage, since a normal spell card was activated!" Sam shouted. Rapid-Fire Magician picked up some of the golden coins that had fallen to the ground, transformed them into glowing spheres, and launched them at William.

_William: 650; Sam: 500_

"Little damage like that doesn't matter," William scoffed.

_It does when you have so little lifepoints, _Sam replied in his head.

"Now, since you drew cards, I can activate Repentance of Greed (5)! Now you are forced to discard the cards you drew (3), while I draw an extra card (6)! Anyway, I activate Fissure (5), so now your Rapid-Fire Magician won't be damaging me any more! I'll set a monster (4) and a trap (3) to end my turn." _I didn't really need to play a monster, _William thought. _It's just a safety precaution. I don't know what Sam's set card can do._

"I draw (4)!" Sam shouted.

"And I win the duel!" William immediately countered. "I activate my trap Gift Card! Now, normally you would gain 3000 lifepoints, but thanks to Bad Reaction to the Simochi, you'll lose that amount instead! Prepare for some pain!" A gleaming gift card appeared in front of Sam, slowly spinning.

"I'll accept your little gift, but not yet," Sam replied. "First I activate my set Dust Tornado to destroy your Bad Reaction to the Simochi, so I get Gift Card's written effect!"

"Oh no," William murmured as his trap card was blown away and Sam took the gift card. _If he summons another monster, I'm finished! _When Bad Reaction to the Simochi was destroyed, all of Sam's skin returned to its normal beige color.

_William: 650; Sam: 3500_

"Now, Dark Magician, attack William's set monster!"

William sighed in relief as his Mask of Darkness (900/200) was destroyed. "Now Bad Reaction to the Simochi returns to my hand (4).

"I'll just set a trap again to end my turn (3)," Sam said.

William silently drew a card (5). _I'm running out of lifepoints… All he really needs is one more monster and I'm finished! Although I don't want to do this without Bad Reaction to the Simochi, I'm going to need to. _"I activate my last Rain of Mercy (4) to recover some lifepoints."

_William: 1650; Sam: 4500_

"I end my turn with a set monster (3)."

_Why didn't he set Bad Reaction to the Simochi? _Sam asked himself as he drew a card (4). _Still no monsters… _"Dark Magician, attack William's set monster!"

"Just as I planned!" William laughed as his monster, a strange castle, appeared and was destroyed. "Now, being the brilliant tactician that I am, I can use Trap-Filled Fortress' (0/2000) effect, activating Bad Reaction to the Simochi from my hand (2), and then I draw a card to replace it (3)!"

"You do know that being a tactician means using several cards together with synergy, not playing individual cards with good effects, right?" Sam asked.

"I think I know what a tactician is," William snorted. "After all, it is my title."

_Yes, probably your self-proclaimed title. _"Just make your move," Sam sighed.

"You'll regret telling me to do that!" William laughed as he drew (4). "I activate the Upstart Goblin (3) that I drew, letting me draw one card (4) and inflicting 1000 damage to you! Then I activate the Upstart Goblin (3) I got from the first Upstart Goblin, drawing yet another card (4) and inflicting more damage!"

_William: 1650; Sam: 2500_

_He's gaining momentum again, _Sam thought. _A few more cards and I'm done for!_

"Now I activate Soul Taker (3), destroying Dark Magician and dealing even _more _damage to you!" William laughed as a hand rose from the ground and gripped Dark Magician. It squeezed him until he burst into pixels, and then Sam's lifepoints decreased. Now most of Sam's skin had turned blue. "Want to know why my deck is so great? Because it can deal damage by the thousands, and I get good effects as I deal damage!"

_William: 1650; Sam: 1500_

"I'll admit your deck is good, but mine is better!" Sam shouted.

"If your deck is better, then why am I winning?" William smirked. "I summon Stray Asmodian (2;1300/1700)! Attack Sam directly!" A strange creature that had three faces squished together into the size of one normal face appeared. It wore a purple robe and a torch on its head. It ran forward and tackled Sam head-first, burning him.

_William: 1650; Sam: 200_

"I've basically already won; you might as well give up," William smirked. "If Stray Asmodian is destroyed in battle, you'll lose 800 lifepoints! That means if he's destroyed, I win! I told you that you couldn't beat the Brilliant Tactician of Duel Academy!"

"Are you done with your turn yet?" Sam asked.

"I will be, once I set this trap (1)," William said.

'_Sam has barely any lifepoints, and only one card on his field,' _Yami worriedly thought. _'I don't know if he'll be able to come out of this situation…The only Dark Magician card I can think of that would let him win in this situation is Thousand Knives, but he doesn't have Dark Magician out any more!'_

"It's time to turn this duel around!" Sam declared as he drew (5). "I activate Dark Magic Curtain (4)! By paying half my lifepoints I can summon my other Dark Magician from my deck!"

_William: 1650; Sam: 100_

'_He got out Dark Magician!' _Yami happily thought. _'But does he have Thousand Knives?'_

"I don't care if you have Dark Magician or not!" William shouted. "Even the tiniest of damage will cause you to lose, and you can't destroy my Stray Asmodian in battle!"

"That's why I have this card," Sam smirked. "I hope you like magic tricks, because you are about to see one! I activate White Mystic Box (3)!"

'White _Mystic Box?' _Yami thought, slightly confused.

"Both our monsters are placed inside the boxes," Sam explained as two white boxes appeared, one on each player's field. They were white, while intricate black designs on each of the three sections on the side that opened. Once Dark Magician and Stray Asmodian were each in a box, the doors closed. "Now, watch and be amazed!" Several swords appeared on Sam's field. They launched themselves at Sam's white box, sliding into the slits on the sides of the box.

"You… you destroyed your own monster? What a horrible card!" William laughed. "And I should know whether a card is bad or not, since I am the Brilliant Tactician of Duel Academy!"

"William, I told you this was a magic trick, and it wasn't those swords appearing," Sam said. "Why don't you stop laughing for a moment so you can see what's inside the first mystic box?"

William stopped laughing as the box on Sam's field opened, revealing that the swords had skewered Stray Asmodian!

"I-Impossible!" William shouted. "How did this happen?!"

Yami and Sam both smirked to themselves at William's ignorance.

"I've already told you: this is a magic trick," Sam sighed. "However, it's actually a two-part magic trick, and here's the second half! Look at what is in the other box!"

The second box opened, and Sam's monster stepped out. However, this time both William and Yami were astounded, for the monster that appeared was not Dark Magician….

* * *

More cliffies!! Yay!

Sam has a new monster, but only 100 lp left. Will he be able to win? I dunno. Hooray for memory loss!! XD

Now review! Uhm... please! (lol)

* * *

Card of the Day

Bad Reaction to the Simochi  
Continuous Trap  
As long as thsi card remains face-up on the field, the effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is negated and changed to inflict the same amount of points in Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

* * *

Original Cards 

A/N: SomeRandomStone made Wabisuke the Warrior of Regret, Mistress of Mercy, and the character of William Wetherby III

Wabisuke the Warrior of Regret; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 2100/100; When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase your opponent's lifepoints by the level of the destroyed monster x 200.

Minimize; Quick-Play Spell; Halve the ATK of a face-up monster until the end of this turn. Until the end of this turn, the selected monster is not destroyed as a result of battle with monsters with a higher level.

Repentance of Greed; Quick-Play Spell; Activate only when your opponent draws a card(s). Your opponent must discard the card(s) he/she drew. Then draw 1 card.

Trap-Filled Fortress; level 4; Rock/Effect/EARTH; 0/2000; When this set card is attacked you may activate a Trap Card from your Hand, and then draw 1 card. If you cannot, discard a card at random from your hand. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position.

Soul Taker; Spell; Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field. When the monster is destroyed, your opponent gains 1000 lifepoints. (This is an OCG card)

White Mystic Box's effect and the new monster will be revealed next chapter.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Mystic Box_


	34. Mystic Box

_William stopped laughing as the box on Sam's field opened, revealing that the swords had skewered Stray Asmodian!_

"_I-Impossible!" William shouted. "How did this happen?!"_

_Yami and Sam both smirked to themselves at William's ignorance.  
_

"_I've already told you: this is a magic trick," Sam sighed. "However, it's actually a two-part magic trick, and here's the second half! Look at what is in the other box!"_

_The second box opened, and Sam's monster stepped out. However, this time both William and Yami were astounded, for the monster that appeared was not Dark Magician…_

_

* * *

_Yay! Lots of reviews this chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone:-) 

**Katoma: **15 bux plz. Light does not equal DMG or DMoC

**redgirl90: **Yes, you will have to wait... about 2 seconds to scroll down and see what it is, since it's in the first sentence of this chappie! Yay!!

**Ninja Wolf 25: **wow, ur stupid. It took u 33 chapters to figure out im teh suxor? Baka. And i dun need ur marshmallows! I have roasted marshmallons :P And it's a spellcaster, but not DMG (as I said to katoma)

**Vyser Dragoon: **I do not accept ur apology! Therefore, I curse you... TO FOREVER BE SLIGHTLY FLAT WHENEVER ATTEMPTING TO PLAY ANY MUSICAL INSTRUMENT!!! (insert evil laugh here) Too bad I'm too lazy to read more of DT :( anyway, thx for the awesome XD And I'll read chapter 18 of DoD once I get less lazy... (prolly sometime this weekend)

**Crazy Little Devil: **Casatos' first non-real deck was about gaining opponent's lp. But that was for self-destruct button, while william is about not recovering opponent's lp. And I didn't really wanna call it BRttS, 'cause I dun really like to use cards used as chapter names. And you know why it was called fake trap? Could your plz tell me? I'm still trying to figure it out myself xD

**Rakuren: **'cause 100 is a kool number for lp!! And being annoying is fun xD Dun worry, I just chose 100lp as the ending point for the chapter. Sam doesn't stay at 100 lp the entire duel (in fact, he changes lp within the first page) And I dun really get that... does that mean you like a bunch of just 1-chapter duels? Or to put more plot into each chapter? Or... I dun get it :S

**Katrianna: **Lol. Get used to the cliffies, 'cause there are gonna be a lot of 2-part duels coming up XD And I'm glad you liked this cliffie... 'cause you might not likie the next one XD (there are a lot... cliffies are fun!!)

**ForensicDuelist4137: **You probably saw it in the random cards thread on XC. That's where I posted this little set of cards XD And thx for not spoiling it. But it is a little obvious... everyone is prolly gonna be "I should have seen that coming!" When they see the monster XD

Okey, now that shoutouts are over with (if they are against the rules, I wonder why ASJ hasn't been taken down yet. Oh well. I read the stories guidelines and stuff, and couldn't find it) Also, this is a good chapter. We find out what Bakura is up to more!!!

RER!!

* * *

Chapter 34: Mystic Box

"Meet my Light Magician (2500/2100)!" Sam laughed. "He replaced Dark Magician in the White Mystic Box!" Light Magician seemed to be the exact opposite of Yami's Dark Magician. His robe was golden, and his hair and eyes were a similar shade of yellow. His staff was a gleaming ruby red.

"Well, I don't care if you have a new monster!" William Wetherby III shouted. "You've just sealed your fate, because now I can activate my trap card Miracle Recovery! This will bring back Stray Asmodian (1300/1700), and increase your lifepoints by 1000! Well, it would, if I didn't have Bad Reaction to the Simochi! Now you'll lose the few lifepoints you have!"

"Well, that would be the case if my Light Magician didn't have a special effect," Sam chuckled. "He can destroy your Bad Reaction to the Simochi!" Light Magician twirled his staff around for a few moments, and then launched a white ball of energy at Bad Reaction to the Simochi. Afterwards Stray Asmodian appeared in a flash of white light that healed Sam.

_William: 1650; Sam: 1100_

"Now, Light Magician, destroy Stray Asmodian!" Stray Asmodian was destroyed by another blast of white light. He exploded into several small embers that comforted both players.

_William: 2450; Sam: 1900_

'_Light Magician? I never knew Dark Magician had a counterpart like that… but he was probably made after I passed back into the afterlife. Light Magician seems good so far. I wonder what else he can do,' _Yami thought. He was strapped to the wall, since Bakura was holding him hostage. He only had his eyes open a crack because he didn't want Sam or William to realize he was awake.

However, Yami wasn't the only concealed spectator. Bakura was lurking in the shadows of the entrance to the arena, watching his minion do his job.

"Anyway, I end my turn with another set card (3)," Sam said.

William had no cards on his field and just one card in his hand, but he didn't seem too worried. "I draw a card (2)… and then I play Snatch Steal (1)! I can take control of your Light Magician and win the duel!"

"I don't think so!" Sam shouted, activating one of his set cards. A man jumped down from nowhere and covered Light Magician with a large bag. However, the bag exploded in a burst of light, revealing a new monster who looked like the opposite of Dark Magician of Chaos. "I used my Chaos Dedication to replace Light Magician with Light Magician of Chaos (2800/2600), so the target of Snatch Steal disappeared!

"Oh, and speaking of replacing, I can now substitute any of my cards involving Dark Magician with cards involving Light Magician!" Sam pulled out a small stack of cards from his pocket. He replaced some of the cards in his hand, and slid the remaining stack into his deck. After his duel disk finished replacing the cards it spit out another stack, which Sam put in his pocket. "I'm also allowed to replace spell card in my hand with Graceful Charity."

'_Wow, I've never seen anything like that before!' _Yami thought. _'A card that lets you change your deck _during _the duel? Amazing. Now I will truly see the power of the Light Magicians!'_

"Interesting effect," William blandly remarked. "It won't stand up to the strategy of the Brilliant Tactician of Duel Academy, but it may make things a bit more difficult. Anyway, I set the monster in my hand (0) to end my turn."

"Before you end your turn I activate The Transmigration Prophecy!" Sam played. "Now the two Light Magicians in my graveyard return to my deck. And now, I draw (4). I play Graceful Charity (3), which even you should have seen coming. I won't bother explaining its effect again (4)." Sam looked over his hand for a moment before ordering Light Magician of Chaos to attack. Light Magician of Chaos launched a white and black energy ball, which was absorbed by a strange spirit in purple robes.

"I'm assuming you know that my Spirit Reaper (300/200) isn't destroyed as a result of battle," William smirked.

"Yes," Sam sighed. "End turn."

William drew a card (1) and immediately activated it. "I play Expert Counter Craft (0). So by simply paying 1000 lifepoints I can add my second Bad Reaction to the Simochi to my hand (1). I set it (0) and end my turn."

_William: 1450; Sam: 1900_

"I pass," Sam sighed after drawing a card (5).

William drew a card (1), and once again, immediately activated it (0). "It's my last Upstart Goblin! I'll chain Bad Reaction to the Simochi, meaning you lose more than half your lifepoints, and I draw a card (1)!"

_William: 1450; Sam: 900_

As Sam's lifepoints decreased, his skin started turning blue once more. _'If he gets something to increase my points by 1000, I'll lose!'_

William almost grinned when he saw his next card, but kept a straight face so Sam wouldn't be suspicious. _Yes! I've drawn my last Burning Algae (500/1500)! _He thought.

* * *

"_I set a monster (0) and end my turn," William declared._

I wonder what his set monster is, _Sam thought as he drew (6). _There's only way to find out: attacking! _"Light Magician of Chaos, attack William's set monster!"_

"_Ha! You just attacked Burning Algae! Game over!" William laughed as the burning bush burst into embers. "See? You couldn't beat the Brilliant Tactician of Duel Academy!" William declared as the embers burnt Sam._

_Sam coughed through the smoke the embers were making. As his lifepoints decreased, the amount of beige skin he had left also decreased. Finally, when his lifepoints had been completely drained and his skin was completely blue, he collapsed onto the floor._

William: 1450; Sam: 0

* * *

"I set a monster (0) and end my turn," William declared.

_I wonder what his set monster is,_ Sam thought as he drew (6). _There's only way to find out: attacking!_ _But first… _"I tribute Light Magician of Chaos…"

"What?!" William exclaimed. "Why are you tributing such a powerful monster!?"

"Because I'm summoning Light Magician Girl (5;2000+300/1700)!" Sam answered. Light Magician Girl's color scheme was the opposite of Dark Magician's, not Dark Magician Girl's. She had the same outfit as Dark Magician Girl, except with purple hair and golden armor that had a red outline. "As you can see, the Light Magician of Chaos I tributed has given her a little power bonus."

"But why would you tribute Light Magician of Chaos for a monster with less attack?" William asked. "Does she have a special ability besides the power boost?"

"No," Sam answered. _At least, not yet. _"I summoned her because now I can activate Sorcerer's Stone (4)! This is the opposite of Sage's Stone, meaning I can summon Light Magician from my deck!"

"And if you're summoning Light Magician, then—"

"Then I'm going to destroy Bad Reaction to the Simochi!" Sam yelled. Light Magician used an energy wave to destroy Bad Reaction to the Simochi yet again. "Now, you have three of the cards that have dealt me the most damage—Rain of Mercy and Upstart Goblin. So, taking that into account, along with common deck-building ratios and the cards you've used so far, I think I can guess that your face-down card is… Burning Algae. After all, I've only seen one copy of it so far."

"What?" William murmured, so soft that Sam couldn't hear him. "How could he have figured it out?"

"Now, let's see if I was right! Light Magician Girl, attack William's set monster!" The monster was revealed to be the burning bush. When it was destroyed it healed Sam, since Bad Reaction to the Simochi was gone.

_William: 1450; Sam: 1900_

"End turn," Sam confidently declared.

William ripped the top card off his deck (1), furious at Sam. _What a perfect card to suit my anger, _William thought to himself. "I activate Card of Demise (0)! Now I draw five cards (5)!" _Yes! _William thought, excited. _I drew the perfect cards to beat Sam quickly! _"I set a monster (4), two traps (2), and end my turn."

"I draw (5)," Sam said.

"Now I activate my two traps!" William declared. "My last Bad Reaction to the Simochi, and then The Eye of Truth! Now you must play with your hand shown!" Holograms of Sam's cards appeared in William for a moment, allowing him to look at them. "It seems you just drew a spell, so now you'll lose 1000 lifepoints!" A blue aura surrounded Sam, harming him and turning some of his skin blue.

_William: 1450; Sam: 900_

"I'm getting really annoyed by your deck," Sam grunted.

"And I'm getting really annoying at how you keep on destroying Bad Reaction to the Simochi! Then you use my card effects to recover some of your lifepoints!" William complained. "But I digress. Make your move. My brilliant strategy will destroy you soon enough."

"Well, the spell card I just got will destroy your brilliant strategy!" Sam shouted as he activated the spell. "It's called Light Magic Attack (4), and it will destroy both of your traps, _and _Spirit Reaper!" Light Magician created a giant ball of white energy and used it to obliterate all of William's field, except for his set monster. "Now, Light Magician, finish the job and destroy William's last monster!"

Light Magician rushed forward to what was revealed to be another Stray Asmodian.

"Since Stray Asmodian was destroyed, we both gains lifepoints," William noted.

_William: 2250; Sam: 1700_

"It doesn't matter, Light Magician Girl still has enough attack points to finish the duel!" Sam shouted. "Attack!" Light Magician Girl rushed forward and raised her staff. It glowed as she prepared to smash it down onto William.

'_It seems that the Light Magicians are just as powerful as the Dark Magicians,' _Yami thought to himself, smiling in his mind. _'Perhaps I should try using them.'_

"Wait!" William cried, locking his hands together in a begging pose. "Please don't do this!"

"Do you really think I'll stop my attack just because you're asking me to?" Sam asked.

"Actually, yes, since that was my Mercy Plea. And by sending it from my deck to the graveyard, I can halt your attack," William explained as his duel disk spit out a card from his deck. William slid it into his graveyard. "However, you gain lifepoints equal Light Magician Girl's attack."

_William: 2250; Sam: 4000_

"Why, that was very generous of you," Sam happily said. "Now my lifepoints are back at their original starting point, while you have lost almost half of yours." _Good thing I destroyed Bad Reaction to the Simochi. If I hadn't, I would've lost! _"End turn."

"Now, I know that sometimes this deck backfires, giving you many lifepoints, like it did just now and when I used Gift Card," William said as he drew (3). "However, I have back-ups for those situations, like this card: Spell Illusion (2)! This returns your points to the amount you had last time you activated a spell."

"That was… Light Magic Attack," Sam sadly stated as his lifepoints dropped to a quarter of what they were. "How ironic that the card that practically killed you has now practically killed me."

_William: 2250; Sam: 900_

"Yes, and I love irony in my favor," William smirked. "I end my turn by setting the last two cards in my hand (0)." One horizontal and one vertical holographic card appeared on William's field.

"I draw (5), and then activate Card of Sanctity (6)!" Sam shouted.

"How generous!" William laughed as he drew six new cards (6). "I'll be sure to use these up before Card of Demise runs out."

"I won't give you a chance to," Sam declared. "I activate Time Jump (5), speeding Card of Demise's turn count from one to four. And next turn it will be five, forcing you to discard your hand!"

"Nice card combination," William remarked. _Of course, it won't help you _too _much._

"Anyway, Light Magician, attack William's set monster!"

"I don't think so! Mirror Force reflects your attack back at you, destroying your monsters!" Light Magician launched a white energy ball, but an invisible barrier bounced it back. It hit Light Magician and then exploded, destroying Light Magician Girl in the process.

_I should have seen something like that coming, _Sam thought. _Plus, I have no monsters in my hand, so I have no way of defending myself. _"I set a trap (4) and end my turn."

"I draw (7), and then I discard my hand (0) from Card of Demise's effect," William shrugged. "However, one of the cards I discarded was Emergency Trap Recovery Kit, so Bad Reaction to the Simochi returns to my hand (1). I also discarded Compensation of Reparation, so I draw another card (2)." William silently stared at his drawn card for a few moments. _I drew this card…strange. Looks like this duel will probably come down to chance..._

"I flip summon my set Goblin of Giving (1800/1000)!" William continued. Goblin of Giving seemed to be the opposite of Goblin of Greed. He was a fat goblin, but instead had blue skin and wore rags. "Goblin of Giving, attack Sam directly and end this duel!"

"It's not over yet," Sam countered. "Sakuretsu Armor will destroy Goblin of Giving!"

"Since you destroyed Goblin of Giving, he gives you 500 of my lifepoints. However, he _is _a goblin, so he comes with a price…" As Sam's lifepoints increased Goblin of Giving appeared again, and took half of Sam's hand (2).

_William: 1750; Sam: 1400_

"I end my turn by setting the last two traps in my hand (0)," William said.

_I know one of his set cards is Bad Reaction to the Simochi, but what is his other one? _Sam wondered as he drew (3). "I summon the monster I just drew, Skilled Light Magician (2;1900/1700). Attack directly with Skilled Light Blast! End this duel! He has enough attack to win, thanks to your Goblin of Giving's effect!"

"This duel is over, but not because of Skilled Light Magician," William solemnly stated as the young white-clad mage appeared. "I activate The Paths of Destiny and Bad Reaction to the Simochi."

"I know what The Paths of Destiny does," Sam said before William could explain. "We each flip a coin. Depending on the result, we each gain or lose 2000 lifepoints. However, due to Bad Reaction to the Simochi, no matter what the result, I will lose 2000 lifepoints. You, on the other hand, can still gain or lose lifepoints. Lose all of your life points, too."

"Yes," William sighed as a golden coin appeared in each duelist's hand.

Sam flipped his coin first. It landed on tails. "Looks like you didn't need Bad Reaction to the Simochi to win," Sam smirked.

"So, let's see if this duel will end in a defeat or a draw," William said. _And if my tactics actually work. _He flipped the coin, and covered it when it landed on his hand. He slowly removed his other hand to reveal the coin had landed on… tails. "Looks like destiny wasn't on my side, either," William sighed as both players' lifepoints drained.

_William: 0; Sam: 0 _

"It was a draw…. Does that mean we keep 'our' Millennium Items?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly," Bakura declared, stepping out from the shadows. As he walked out from the shadows William suddenly fainted.

"What did you do to him?!" Sam demanded.

"I don't like him, and now that he's served his purpose I'd rather not have him conscious," Bakura answered. "Anyway, back to the matter of the Millennium Items, if you'll remember the terms of the duel…."

"_If you win, I will give you the Millennium Eye. Otherwise, I get Yami's Millennium Puzzle."_

"A draw doesn't count as a win," Bakura stated as Sam recalled what Bakura had said earlier.

"That's not fair!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, be quiet, you," Bakura ordered as Sam began to run towards Bakura. Bakura raised his hand, and Sam fainted, too. "If only I could just take your soul," He muttered before turning to Yami. "I hope you enjoyed watching the duel, Pharaoh."

"You noticed I was awake," Yami stated, completely opening his eyes and raising his head.

"Yes, and now I get your Millennium Puzzle," Bakura cackled. He walked to Yami, and took the Millennium Puzzle from his neck. Bakura didn't put it on, but held it in his hand. As Bakura began to walk away, Chris was suddenly released from the wall and fell to the floor.

* * *

"I see this is your mind," Yami said. He and Bakura were standing in an endless expanse of darkness. Even though there was no light, Yami could clearly see himself and his enemy.

"Well, my mind, and sort of Manukan's. Also, now sort of yours. And since it's my mind, don't even think about trying to resist. However, I won't take any chances," Bakura smirked. As soon as he finished his sentence black ropes of shadow energy appeared and wrapped themselves around Yami.

Yami just growled as he struggled and tried to break free, but in vain.

"It appears I have finally won," Bakura laughed.

"What have you won?" Yami asked. "What are you trying to do?"

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet?" Bakura asked, grinning. "I guess I'll tell you. Do you know of the three Sacred Beasts?" When Yami shook his head, Bakura continued. "Well, they are guardians, made by the gods in the fashion of themselves. The three Sacred Beasts are Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms."

"Wait, Raviel?" Yami murmured, remembering his duel with Sam.

* * *

"_You have three weak monsters. What do you plan to do with them?" Yami asked as he ended his turn._

* * *

"Sam had Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Yami shouted. "Does that mean you have the Sacred Beasts?"

"Not exactly," Bakura explained. "Over the years, Industrial Illusion made reprints of the Sacred Beasts. I gave Sam one of them. However, only the originals have the power and spirits of the actual Sacred Beasts. The originals are also still sealed away in his very Duel Academy."

"So there are three powerful monsters sealed in Duel Academy," Yami thought aloud. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"There is a legend that the one who controls the three Sacred Beasts will have almost unlimited power," Bakura replied. "Similar to the Egyptian God Cards."

"Are you planning on taking the Sacred Beasts' power?" Yami asked. "Why do you need the Millennium Items for that?"

"Well, that is sort of what I'm planning," Bakura admitted. "Today's legend of the Sacred Beasts is incorrect… it changed some time within the last 10,000 years. I'm not surprised, really. You see, the Sacred Beasts are guardians. And their power does not reside in the Sacred Beasts themselves, but rather in what they guard."

"And just what do they guard?" Yami inquired.

Bakura let out a small chuckle before answering Yami's question.

"They guard the passageway to the Shadow Realm."

* * *

Pretty crazy, huh? Shadow Realm passage!! Yay! Now you know how Sam had Raviel, too. And it only took 17 more chapters xD Oh, and Bakura's explanation isn't finished. It'll be completed next chapter... I just thougth now was a good place to end the chapter XD We find out Bakura's main plan, and Bakura has the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

Card of the Day

Light Magician (LIGHT)  
Spellcaster/Effect  
Level 7  
ATK 2500/DEF 2100  
This card can only be normal summoned or set if you have successfully activated the effect of "Light Magician of Chaos". This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "White Mystic Box." Once per turn you may destroy a face-up spell or trap card on the field.

* * *

Original Cards

A/N: SomeRandomStone made the character of William Wetherby III and Expert Counter Craft (along with Wabisuke the Warrior of Regret and Mistress of Mercy from the last chapter)

Light Magician; level 7; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 2500/2100; This card can only be normal summoned or set if you have successfully activated the effect of "Light Magician of Chaos". This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "White Mystic Box." Once per turn you may destroy a face-up spell or trap card on the field.

White Mystic Box; Spell; Tribute 1 "Dark Magician". Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and special summon a "Light Magician" from your hand or deck.

Miracle Recovery; Trap; Activate when a monster is destroyed by a card effect. Special summon that monster, and then your opponent gains 1000 lifepoints.

Chaos Dedication; Quick-Play Spell; Tribute 1 "Light Magician". Special summon 1 "Light Magician of Chaos" from your hand or deck.

Light Magician of Chaos; level 8; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 2800/2600; When this card is summoned you may discard a spell card to add a spell card in your graveyard to your hand. When this card is successfully summoned, you may switch any of your Dark Magician cards with their corresponding Light Magician cards in your side deck.

Expert Counter Craft; Spell; Pay 1000 lifepoints. Add a continuous trap card in your deck to your hand.

Light Magician Girl; level 6; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 2000/1700; Increase this card's ATK by 300 for each "Light Magician" and "Light Magician of Chaos in each graveyard. If both "Light Magician" and "Light Magician of Chaos" are in your graveyard, once per turn you may destroy a face-up card on the field.

Sorcerer's Stone; Spell; Activate only when you control a "Light Magician Girl". Special summon a "Light Magician" from your hand or deck.

Light Magic Attack; Spell; Activate only when you control "Light Magician". Destroy all face-up cards your opponent controls.

Mercy Plea; Spell; When you would take battle damage from a direct attack, you may send this card from your hand or deck to the graveyard to negate the damage. Then increase your opponent's lifepoints by the ATK of the monster that attacked.

Time Jump; Spell; Progress the duel by three turns of each player.

Emergency Trap Recovery Kit; Spell; When this card is sent from your hand or field to the graveyard, you may add 1 trap card to your hand from your graveyard.

Compensation of Reparation; Spell; When this card is discarded, draw 1 card.

Goblin of Giving; level 4; Fiend/Effect/EARTH; 1800/1000; When this card is destroyed and sent to your graveyard, decrease your lifepoints by 500 and increase your opponent's lifepoints by 500. Your opponent then discards half of his/her hand (rounded down).

Skilled Light Magician; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1900/1700; Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell Card, put 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 3). By Tributing this card with 3 Spell Counters on it, Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. You may remove 2 Spell Counters from this card to destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field.

* * *

_Next Time: Triangle Power_


	35. Triangle Power

"_Are you planning on taking the Sacred Beasts' power?" Yami asked. "Why do you need the Millennium Items for that?"_

"_Well, that is sort of what I'm planning," Bakura admitted. "Today's legend of the Sacred Beasts is incorrect… it changed some time within the last 10,000 years. I'm not surprised, really. You see, the Sacred Beasts are guardians. And their power does not reside in the Sacred Beasts themselves, but rather in what they guard."_

"_And just what do they guard?" Yami inquired._

_Bakura let out a small chuckle before answering Yami's question._

"_They guard the passageway to the Shadow Realm."_

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm hoping to hit 200 reviews this chapter! Plus, I hit 100 reviews in chapter 26, which means 100 reviews in 9 chapters! w00t!

**kyoda: **No, that was my fault. lol. And there were some kooler villains, like Dartz and Saiou, but Bakura is definitely the baddest (i just liked dartz's and saiou's decks)

**Crazy Little Devil: **1. It's fun making interesting cards! 2. Right now :P

**SomeRandomStone: **A lil' late for that, ain't it? but at least it came out okay

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Yeah, lol. I was planning to use dark and light magicians for sam, but I didn't know who to use for his opponent his chapter. Then a friend of mine suggested a character with a BRttS deck, and it was perfect, 'cause light magicians focus on killing face-up cards!

**Vyser Dragoon: **Dude, that's a serious curse. I'm in a big swiss tourney right now, and I'm 5-0. Now I'm going to lose!! ;-; Just twist the twist-y thingies on your bass if your flat, baka! And yay! Cliffies are fun!

**Katrianna: **I just had a feeling u wouldn't like this cliffie, lol. And Kura-Cha is an amazing strategist. Of course he had a loophole! (hugs kurama plushie)

**Sirfunchalot: **Time Jump is fun and broken! Yay!! And you are going to get more right now, lol!

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Pathetic? Aww... (sniffle and hugs angel-hughes plushie) that hurt, man...

**redgirl90: **lol. Wait just one more week, and you'll see Sarah duel. I promise.

Well, we get to finish hearing Bakura's plans, and if you remember the end of Bakura vs Shadi (i believe it was chapter 29), Bakura's card will be cleared up!! Whee!! RERR!!

* * *

Chapter 35: Triangle Power

"What?" Yami murmured, barely audible.

"You heard correctly. Underneath Duel Academy is the gateway to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura laughed. "Right now it's inactive, and it requires a lot of energy to activate."

"Energy that can be supplied using the Millennium Items," Yami realized.

"You're finally getting it!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Yes, but… are you trying to bring Zorc out of the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked. "I thought I destroyed him."

"You did," Bakura replied.

"Then why do you need a gate to the Shadow Realm?!"

"Even though Zorc has been defeated, there are still about a dozen beings almost as powerful than Zorc," Bakura explained. "Even if you defeated Zorc himself, you won't be able to overcome the combined power of these beings!"

"But Zorc is the most powerful monster that has ever existed," Yami said. "I thought you'd be trying to find a way to bring him back once more."

"Pharaoh, just try to understand that I'm not trying to bring back Zorc," Bakura angrily said. "Maybe an analogy would help you…. Think of it as a game of chess. Zorc has the same power as a queen, while each of the creatures I shall bring forth has the power of a rook. Last time, you exhausted your entire army to defeat Zorc, my only piece, and in the end, it was just your queen—Horakhti—that was able to defeat mine.

"However, this time, it won't be just one queen. It will be twelve rooks. Do you really think you'll be able to overcome it when all you have is Chris and his little friends? I'll have twelve rooks, and you'll have four pawns!" Bakura laughed.

Yami finally realized the entirety of the situation…. If Bakura succeeded in opening the gate to the Shadow Realm, there would be no way to stop it… His Egyptian army and priests were much stronger than anyone who was living now, and even they couldn't defeat Zorc. "Bakura… I will not let your plan succeed!"

"Oh really?" Bakura asked. "It looks to me like it already has. I've just captured you, and without your help it'll be extremely easy to take Chris' Millennium Scales and Sahara's Millennium Necklace."

"No, Bakura, you're wrong… You haven't captured me!" Yami roared as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow, destroying the black tendrils that constricted him.

* * *

"What… What happened?" Chris murmured, waking up. _I defeated Heikou, and then… Oh no! Where's the Millennium Puzzle?! _He had apparently collapsed onto the floor, and looked up to see Bakura walking away.

"Bakura!" Chris shouted. Chris got up and began to charge at Bakura. He stumbled the first few steps since he was sleeply, but then fully woke up.

"You're already up?" Bakura asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am! Now give me back my Millennium Puzzle!" Chris shouted, pointing at the artifact in Bakura's hand.

"Actually, now it's _my _Millennium Puzzle," Bakura smirked. He pointed past Chris, saying, "Sam dueled for you and lost."

Chris spun around and saw Sam collapsed on the floor. "I… I don't care!" Chris lunged at Bakura, but Bakura's eyes suddenly glazed over and he fell to his knees.

This surprised Chris, and caused him to stop his assault.

"No… stop that… stop that," Bakura muttered.

"Wh-What?" Chris stammered. It looked like Bakura was having some sort of mental breakdown. He could take the Millennium Ring and Puzzle now, but… did Bakura need help? Even if he was Bakura, he still deserved medical help if he needed it.

* * *

Yami raced forward at Bakura, and swung his fist at him. However, right when the punch was going to connect, Bakura disappeared.

"This is a mind," Bakura stated. He had materialized several feet behind Yami. "Physical attacks won't work here."

"Then how about magical attacks?" Yami asked as a duel disk appeared on his arm. "Besides, I never liked fist fights…." _I just had to do what was necessary._

"I will, but first tell me how you broke free of the bonds."

"You underestimated my power," Yami explained. "I could have broken the bonds at any time. I just lead you into a false sense of security so you would explain your plan to me."

"Clever," Bakura remarked. A dark duel disk then appeared on his arm.

"W-Wait," A quiet voice sounded.

Yami rotated his head to the direction from where the voice came, and saw Manukan standing there. He seemed nervous, and his eyes were downcast. _Was he here the entire time, or did he just get here? _Yami wondered. _I didn't see him before._

"S-Since this is my mind… shouldn't I-I duel in the duel?" Manukan asked.

"He's got a point," Bakura said.

"A two-on-one duel hardly seems fair," Yami protested.

"Fine, then it shall be a three-person free-for-all!" Bakura decided as a duel disk appeared on Manukan's arm.

"All right," Yami sighed.

"Let's duel!" Yami and Bakura shouted. Manukan also said it, but he was much quieter than the spirits.

_Yami: 4000; Manukan: 4000; Bakura: 4000_

"This is really a two-on-one duel; we all know it. And since I'm at a disadvantage because of that, I'll go first (6)!" Yami declared, drawing his opening hand. _I need to focus on destroying Bakura first. Once he's gone, Manukan shouldn't be much of a problem. I also need to be especially careful, since it's two-on-one duel. _"I set a monster (5). End turn. Manukan will go now."

"I have nothing against that," Bakura said. _After all, I will be able to attack on my first turn._

"O-Okay," Manukan stuttered, drawing a card (6). "I summon The Agent of Growth – Ceres (5;0/1450) in defense mode. I set another card (4) and end my turn." A woman in flowing white robes appeared on Manukan's field. She had green skin, eyes, and hair, and was covered in growing green plants.

"Then it's my draw (6)!" Bakura shouted. "And since you two have each had a chance to summon a monster to defend yourself, I can attack with my Death Caliber Knight (5;1900/1800)!" The skeletal knight rushed onto the field on his undead horse, carrying a lance. He immediately rushed at Yami's set monster, which turned out to be an elfish warrior. Death Caliber Knight came closer to the elf, who used his sword to deflect the attack at the last moment.

"I thought you'd summon a strong monster like that," Yami smirked. "That's why I played Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), who cannot be destroyed by strong monsters."

"Very well then. End turn."

"Then I draw (6)!" Yami shouted. "I tribute Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon Baffomet (5;1400/1800)!" The elf disappeared, and in its place was a strange winged beast with dark orange fur and intimidating horns.

"Even if your monster required a tribute, it still doesn't stand a chance against my monster," Bakura scoffed. "It can't even defeat Manukan's monster."

"Baffomet may not be strong, but thanks to his effect I can add Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) to my hand (6)! And when I combine them with Polymerization (4) they become the powerful Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800)!" The demon and the beast king were sucked together into the vortex, and the monster that emerged was a two-headed version of Gazelle that had giant wings. "Chimera, attack Death Caliber Knight with Phantom Slash!"

Chimera raised its right claw and quickly brought it down, creating a gust of wind that obliterated Death Caliber Knight and continued into Bakura.

_Yami: 4000; Manukan: 4000; Bakura: 3800_

"I set a card (3) and end my turn," Yami said.

"I draw a card (5), and now Ceres creates an Agent Token (500/500)," Manukan explained. Ceres took out a small staff made out of grain, and used it to create a small green-skinned man kneeling in defense. Then a purple-themed angel appeared, manipulating a small ball of fire. "I also summon The Agent of Healing – Vesta (4;0/1600) and end my turn."

_I remember that card, _Yami thought as Bakura drew a card (6). _During Manukan's next turn, he'll gain 2100 lifepoints! I can't let that happen!_

"To defend myself, I summon Necro Soldier (5;0/0) in defense mode," Bakura played as the gray-skinned British soldier appeared. "End turn."

_A monster with 0 attack and defense? What can it do? _Yami wondered as he drew (4), but then found out, for Necro Soldier split into three.

"As you can see, Necro Soldier has summoned the other two from my deck."

"I summon Queen's Knight (3;1500/1600)!" Yami shouted as the pink-clad woman appeared. She drew her sword and let out a battle cry. "Now she'll attack Ceres, and Chimera will attack Vesta!" Yami's monsters destroyed the agents, Queen's Knight with her sword and Chimera with his claw. "End turn." _I have one set trap, but it's mostly a bluff… Bakura doesn't have any traps, but he has a full hand and three monsters to defend himself. Manukan has a trap, and I wonder what it is._

Manukan silently drew a card (5). He set his new monster (4), and ended his turn.

_Manukan is barely doing anything, _Yami continued to analyze. _That's not such a bad thing, since if I only concentrate on Bakura for now, it will make it even easier to defeat Manukan afterward._

By now, Bakura had already drawn his card (6). "I set a trap (5), and end my turn."

_Now we each have a set trap, _Yami realized as he drew a card (4). "Both of my monsters, attack a Necro Soldier!" The two creatures rushed forward, and destroyed two of the soldiers. "End turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Bakura shouted.

"No, now Manukan goes," Yami corrected. _It seems Bakura isn't paying much attention to Manukan either._

"It's okay; I pass, anyway," Manukan softly said after he drew (5).

"Good. Then _now _I can draw (6)," Bakura said. "And I'll tribute my last Necro Swordsman for Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600)!" The fiendish noble rose up onto the field, laughing, and drinking some of his wine. "Now, Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack Chimera! This will also put you in last place."

Dark Ruler Ha Des drank in a large portion of the wine, and spit it on Chimera, melting the beast away. Once it was destroyed, Baffomet appeared in its place, but Dark Ruler Ha Des destroyed it in a similar way.

_Yami: 3650; Manukan: 4000; Bakura: 3800_

"What happened?!" Yami cried out. "Why was my Baffomet destroyed?"

"Technically, it was never summoned," Bakura explained. "Any monster destroyed by Dark Ruler Ha Des—or any other fiend, for that matter—has its effect negated, meaning you couldn't summon Baffomet or Gazelle with Chimera's effect. End turn."

Yami drew a card (5), and smiled when he saw it. "Bakura, perhaps you should have destroyed Queen's Knight instead, because I just drew King's Knight (4;1600/1400)! Now I can summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000)!" The bearded orange knight jumped onto the field, and the muscular blue knight joined him in a flash of light. All three knights then lifted up their shields, signaling they were in defense mode. "End turn."

Manukan quietly drew a card (6). "I tribute my set monster for The Agent of Defense – Juno (5;0/2300). End turn."

Bakura smiled, drawing a card (6). "I summon Headless Knight (5;1450/1700)! Now Headless Knight attacks King's Knight, and my Dark Ruler will attack Queen's Knight!" The empty suit of armor destroyed the armored man, and the undead noble destroyed the armor woman. "You can go now, Pharaoh."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd spare Jack's Knight," Yami admitted as he drew (5), "Because now I can activate Twinkle Five Star (4)! With its effect I can exchange Jack's Knight for Kuriba (300/200), Kuribe (300/200), Kuribi (300/200), Kuriboh (300/200), and Kuribu (300/200)!" Jack's Knight glowed, and turned into five shining stars. The stars stopped glowing, revealing they were the five Kuriboh brothers.

"An army of puffballs?" Bakura snickered. "I expected better of you, Pharaoh."

"You'll see their power soon enough," Yami vowed. "Manukan, you may make you move now."

"Thanks," Manukan quietly said as he drew a card (6). "I activate Holy Resurrection (5), so by tributing my Agent Token, I can revive Vesta. End turn."

"Then I can draw (6)," Bakura said. "Now then, I'll attack Kuribi with Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

"Then I'll activate Kuribi's ability," Yami countered. Dark Ruler Ha Des tried to spit wine onto Kuribi, but the Kuriboh brothers went into a star formation that repelled the attack.

"If Kuribi can negate attacks, then I suppose attacking with Headless Knight would be useless," Bakura sighed. "I'll just end my turn."

"You've seen Kuribi's effect, and now it's time to see Kuribu's," Yami declared as he drew a card (5). "By discarding Zero Gravity from my hand (4) I can decrease Headless Knight's attack to zero! That makes him the perfect target for Kuribu's attack!" The Kuriboh brothers combined into a large fluffy ball, which rolled over Headless Knight, destroying it, and then rolled into Bakura.

_Yami: 3650; Manukan: 4000; Bakura: 3500_

"That means you're in last place once again," Yami proudly said. "I end my turn."

Manukan silently drew a card (6) as Vesta used her gentle fire to heal him. "I set a trap (5) and end my turn."

_Yami: 3650; Manukan: 5400; Bakura: 3500_

"So now I draw a card (7)," Bakura stated. "Manukan, if you set one trap, then I'll set two (5). End turn."

"And that makes it my draw (5)!" Yami shouted. "I activate Lightning Vortex (4), discarding a card (3) to destroy both of Manukan's Agents! I end my turn with that."

"Then I'll activate Destiny Board!" Bakura cackled. A spirit holding a D appeared, and then one holding an E joined it. "I'm sure you both know its effect, so I won't bother explaining it. And remember, since you're both treated as my opponents, a new letter will appear at the end of _both _of your turns."

Yami growled as Manukan drew (6). _Bakura probably planned that all along when he allowed a three-person duel. Now I just have one turn until I lose! Except for… maybe Destiny Board will actually destroy Bakura instead!_

"I summon The Agent of Wisdom – Mercury (5;0/1700)," Manukan sadly played. A blue-green man with a golden tablet appeared, shielding himself with his wings. "I end my turn," Manukan said as an A appeared, forming DEA.

"I bet I know what you're thinking, Pharaoh," Bakura smirked as he drew a card (5). "You're thinking that now I've filled up my spell and trap card zone, so I won't be able to win. Well, you're wrong! I activate my set Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying my other set card, freeing up my spell and trap zone! "That's all I need to do, so I'll end my turn."

Yami drew a card (4), and began to formulate a plan when he saw his new card. "I activate Kuriba's effect, tributing my Kuriboh brothers to summon Kuribabylon (1500/1000)! Then I activate Power Boost (3), doubling his attack to 3000! That gives him enough power to destroy Dark Ruler Ha Des!" The five Kuriboh brothers joined together to form a large teal Kuriboh with a black horn. It then almost doubled in size, and used it's horn to destroy Dark Ruler Ha Des.

_Yami: 3650; Manukan: 5400; Bakura: 2950_

"Now, normally Power Boost would destroy Kuribabylon at the end of my turn," Yami explained, "But I have a way around that. I can tribute Kuribabylon to summon back my Kuriboh brothers!" The large Kuriboh roared, and split back into the five smaller Kuriboh. "I end my turn."

"And that means the message becomes 'DEAT'!" Bakura laughed. "Manukan, immediately end your turn! There's nothing Yami can do to prevent my victory!"

"Actually, there is," Yami defiantly responded. "It's still my turn… just the end phase. That means I can still play this card… Mystical Space Typhoon (2)!"

"NO!" Bakura screamed as his prophecy of doom was blown away by the gust of wind. "No, it doesn't matter," Bakura reassured himself. "I have other ways to win."

"Anyway, Manukan, it's your turn," Yami reminded.

"I'll just pass," Manukan sighed after he drew a card (6).

Bakura drew (6), and then declared, "Pharaoh, I just figured out how to defeat your Kuriboh brothers! And I'll start my card combination by removing Headless Knight, Death Caliber Knight, and Dark Ruler Ha Des from play to summon Dark Necrofear (5;2200/2800)!" The three fiendish spirits floated out of Bakura's graveyard, and merged to form the strange blue-skinned woman.

"I see… you're planning on using Dark Necrofear's effect to take control of one of my Kuriboh brothers," Yami realized. "However, that plan won't work, because there isn't a monster on the field powerful enough to destroy it in battle, and I won't destroy it with my card effect!"

"Actually you will… I'm going to force you!" Bakura cackled. "Get ready for this! First I set two cards in my hand (3). Then I activate Gold Moon Coin (2)!" The two cards in Bakura's disappeared (0), but then reappeared in Yami's hand (4)!

_Smashing Ground and The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500), _Yami sadly thought. _There's not much I can do with these._

"Continuing with Gold Moon Coin's effect, I am now allowed to draw two new cards (2)," Bakura explained. "Next, I activate the Hand Control I just set! This will force you to activate the Smashing Ground I gave you!"

_He's right, _Yami realized as he slid the spell card into his duel disk (3). _Although I don't want to, I have no choice. Now my Kuriboh brothers will be broken up!_

"I end my turn, which means Dark Necrofear activates her effect. I think I'll take… your original Kuriboh," Bakura declared. Kuriboh whimpered as it floated over to Bakura… it didn't want to leave its brothers.

"I draw (4)," Yami said with no enthusiasm. "I switch my remaining Kuriboh brothers to defense mode. Then I set a monster (3) and end my turn."

"I draw (7), and play The Agent of Fire – Vulcan (6;1450/0)," Manukan quietly played as a red-skinned flame-winged man appeared. "End turn."

_Manukan didn't use Vulcan's effect in his duel against Amanda, but I think I know what is it. Still, I need a card to stop it, _Yami thought as Bakura drew a card (3).

"I play a monster known as Necro Mannequin (2;500/500)!" Bakura said as a strange tangled mess of mannequin parts appeared. Bakura quickly glanced at Manukan as Bakura's trap card flipped up, depicting several Necro Mannequin, each a different color. "This trap is known as Necri Cycle, and it allows me to summon a second Necro Mannequin!

"Hmm, your set monster is probably The Portrait's Secret that I gave you," Bakura reasoned, "So I'll just attack three of your Kuriboh brothers!" All three of Bakura's monsters rushed forward—except Kuriboh was much slower and less enthusiastic—and followed Bakura's command, leaving Kuribu all by itself. "I think I've done enough for one turn."

"Actually, Bakura, you were right," Yami smirked as he drew a card (4). "The Portrait's Secret was my set monster, but now I'll summon him and switch Kuribu to attack mode! Now, the monster you gave to me will attack your monster, and my other monster will attack the monster you took from me!" The Portrait's Secret shot its claw through a Necro Mannequin to Bakura while Kuriboh and Kuribi tackled each other head-on, simultaneously destroying each other.

_Yami: 3650; Manukan: 5400; Bakura: 2250_

"Now then, I activate Pot of Greed (3), which will let me draw two cards (5)," Yami said. "I activate my original copy of Smashing Ground (4), which will destroy Manukan's Mercury." _That won't stop Vulcan's effect, but at least the damage will be reduced. _"I end my turn."

Manukan drew a card (7), and then Vulcan jumped into the air. He fiercely flapped his wings at Yami, firing several flaming feathers that harmed Yami.

_Yami: 3250; Manukan: 5400; Bakura: 2250_

"I set a monster (6) and end my turn," Manukan quietly played.

"Then it's my draw (3)!" Bakura yelled. Another Necro Mannequin appeared on the field, but then both combined into a zombie wearing armor wielding a rusted blade. "I activate the effect of Necri Cycle once more, and then tribute both Necro Mannequin for Necro Swordsman (2;2800/2400)! Now, Necro Swordsman, attack The Portrait's Secret with Undead Blade!" Necro Swordsman thrust his sword through The Portrait's Secret, shattering into pixels, and then attacked Yami with one swift strike.

_Yami: 1650; Manukan: 5400; Bakura: 2250_

"You're in last place," Bakura noted. "And Necro Swordsman now activates his effect. Send the top card of your deck to the graveyard."

Yami picked up the top card of his deck, and his eyes widened. _No! Dark Magician (2500/2100)! _Yami thought as he unwillingly slid the card into the graveyard. _Then again, that might actually help me, _Yami realized as he remembered his set card.

"Judging by your facial expression, I'd say I just destroyed one of your better cards," Bakura smirked. "I end my turn… Be careful, Pharaoh. One more strike like that, and you're finished."

"Yes, I know that," Yami sighed as he drew (5). "I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light (4)! Now Manukan's set monster is revealed!" The shining swords rained down on Manukan and Bakura's field, showing that Manukan's monster was simply Mystic Shine Ball (500/500). _Unfortunately, I'll only be safe for a shorter amount of time, since both Manukan and Bakura are my opponents. _"Now then, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600)! Attack Vulcan!"

The yellow magnet warrior materialized on the field, and instantly rushed at the fiery fairy as one of Manukan's set traps flipped up.

"Angelic Martyr activates. Damage is reduced to zero, and I gain Vulcan's attack as life points," Manukan simply said. Beta punched Vulcan, causing him to explode into a flurry of flaming feathers. The feathers swarmed around Manukan, healing him.

_Yami: 1650; Manukan: 6850; Bakura: 2250_

"I'll just end my turn then," Yami sighed.

Manukan drew a card (7). "I set a trap (6) to replace Angelic Martyr and end my turn."

_That's one turn for Swords of Revealing Light, _Yami thought as Bakura drew (3). _That means Manukan and Bakura each only have one turn left of no attacking._

"I shall also set a trap card (2) and end my turn," Bakura declared.

Yami drew a card and smirked (4). "I have to do the same as you two and set a trap (3). However, I'll also have Beta the Magnet Warrior attack Mystic Shine Ball to end my turn." Beta ran forward and easily destroyed the glowing sphere.

Manukan drew a card (7) with a small smile. "This time, I'll set a monster (6) to end my turn."

As Bakura drew a card (3) the shining swords faded out of existence, freeing Manukan and Bakura's monsters. "Now that the time for Swords of Revealing Light has expired, I can attack with Necro Swordsman and my new Necro Pot (2;1100/700)! Next I'll at—"

"Not so fast!" Yami shouted as he activated his trap. A coffin rose up from the ground on Yami's field, and Necro Pot and Beta the Magnet Warrior were sucked into the coffin. The coffin then opened up to reveal the Dark Magician! "I activate Dark Magic of the Revival Coffin, tributing both our monsters to destroy the Dark Magician you previously sent to my graveyard!"

"It doesn't matter," Bakura sneered. "Necro Swordsman still has enough power to take down your mage! Attack!"

"That's why I have my other set card, Dedication through Light and Darkness!" Yami countered. White and black light covered Dark Magician, stopping the approaching Necro Swordsman. When the light stopped, Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) was on Yami's field. "When my monster is summoned I can also return Swords of Revealing Light to my hand (4).

"I don't want you to have a strong monster, even if it means giving up my own. Necro Swordsman will still attack!" The warrior and spellcaster battled for a few moments before simultaneously bursting into pixels. "End turn."

Yami drew a card (5), and his eyes widened when he saw it. _I… I don't believe it, _Yami murmured as he looked over his hand. _This is… perfect! _"Bakura, it's time to take you out of this duel! And I start with Sting Warrior (4;1150/250)!" A cowboy-ish man appeared on Yami's field, holding a large whip. However, the whip transformed into a large silver sword. "I equip Sting Warrior with Excalibur (3)! This will double his attack to 2300, just enough to beat you! Direct attack!"

Sting Warrior let out a battle cry, and then rushed forward at Bakura. He fiercely slashed the sword at Bakura, knocking Bakura back a few feet. Once Bakura stopped moving backwards he fainted, collapsing onto the floor.

_Yami: 1650; Manukan: 6850; Bakura: 0_

"Well, Manukan, it looks like it's just you and me," Yami smirked.

However, no sooner than did Yami finish that sentence did a strange blue seal started to form on Bakura's field. It reminded Yami of the Seal of the Orichalcos.

"I'm not out of this duel yet!" Bakura's voice boomed from nowhere. His body began to morph, becoming a large, gruesome, red and black beast.

"B-Bakura… what is that?" Yami wondered as the blue seal faded.

"The blue seal was a trap known as Seal of Soul." Even as Bakura explained this, the beast's mouth did not move. "It can only be activated when I lose all my points, which you helped me accomplished. It transferred my soul into this magnificent creature, Beast of the Seal – Astaroth (3000/0)!! As long as I'm in this form, I cannot lose the duel!"

"Then I'll end my turn with Swords of Revealing Light (2)," Yami sighed. The swords appeared once more, causing Manukan's set The Agent of Creation – Venus (1600/0) to appear.

Manukan silently drew a card (7), averting his gaze from Bakura's new form. "I pass," He softly said, sliding a card into his graveyard (6).

"It's my turn, then!" Bakura laughed. Two large holographic cards appeared in front of Bakura, and then another card appeared (3). The middle card flipped around, revealing a spell card. "I use Tiny Tornado (2)! This will return Swords of Revealing Light to your hand (3), meaning I can now attack Sting Warrior!"

Laughing, Bakura ran forward and easily destroyed Sting Warrior, who was suddenly covered in a strange armor. Bakura then tried to attack Yami with his claw, but Yami was able to dodge the assault.

_Yami: 950; Manukan: 6850; Bakura: 0_

"Wh-What happened?!" Yami shouted. "Why didn't my Sakuretsu Armor work?"

"Simple," Bakura explained. "In this form, I can't be destroyed by targeting effects, such as your trap. Anyway, I'll set one of the cards in my hand (1) and end my turn."

"I'll defeat you, no matter what form you take," Yami vowed as he drew a card (4). "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (3;1900/1700)! Attack Venus!" A man in dark robes appeared, and fired a blast of dark energy at the golden-robed angel. However, a vortex appeared and absorbed the attack.

"I chained Negate Attack," Manukan quickly explained.

"Then I'll end my turn by playing Swords of Revealing Light (2) again! Skilled Dark Magician gains a spell counter, too!"

Manukan drew a card (7), and suddenly he began to seem more alert. He looked over his hand and the field for a few moments before beginning his turn. "I begin with Descent of the Pure (6)… by paying 100 lifepoints I can summon The Agent of Force – Mars (5;0/0)."

_I remember that card! _Yami thought as the red angel appeared on Manukan's field in a flash of light. _Mars' effect could be deadly at this point in the duel. Good thing I have my face-down… _"Skilled Dark Magician gains a second Spell Counter!"

_Yami: 950; Manukan: 6750; Bakura: 0_

"I'll give him a third Spell Counter with my field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky (4)." Skilled Dark Magician's orb turned pure white as the darkness of Bakura's mind transformed into an ancient palace floating on the clouds.

"Wait, shouldn't Mars' attack increase?" Yami asked, since Mars' attack remained at zero. "After all, isn't it part of his effect?"

"Yes, it is," Manukan explained. "However, since I have two opponent's, his attack won't be revealed until I select my attack target."

"You can't seriously be thinking of attack me!" Bakura laughed.

"Next, I tribute The Agent of Creation – Venus, to summon The Agent of Purity – Pudicita (3;0/0)," Manukan continued, ignoring Bakura's comment. Venus disappeared, and in her place was a woman made entirely of pure white light. As she came on the field, Yami and Bakura's set traps also began to glow white.

"What's going on?!" Yami demanded.

"The turn Pudicita is summoned, no spell or trap cards can be activated," Manukan quickly explained. "Now…. If I were to attack Skilled Dark Magician, I'd deal 3900 damage to Yami, more than enough. However, if I were to attack Bakura, Mars' attack would become 6750, more than enough to destroy Beast of the Seal – Astaroth…."

_He could defeat either one of us! _Yami worriedly thought. _He barely did anything during the duel, but while me and Bakura fought each other, he was preparing for this! _"Manukan, you can't attack me! You must defeat Bakura!"

"Don't even think about attacking me," Bakura confidently chuckled. "You know why you can't."

"Manukan, you know why you must!" Yami objected.

"I… I…"

"…Manukan!" Yami shouted.

"Manukan…," Bakura chuckled.

Manukan couldn't hear anything Yami or Bakura said… he could hear them talking, but he couldn't comprehend their words, except for his name. They were trying convince him, but whom he attacked was his choice, and his alone.

He silently groaned… he wasn't good at making decisions. He was never good at anything….

"I… I…. I attack… _you_," Manukan declared, pointing attack the spirit he had chosen. Mars took his staff and used it to destroy his victim's monster before the spirit could utter a single word.

"Manukan, I think you know what you need to do now," The remaining spirit said.

"Yes," Manukan sighed. He placed his hand over his deck, signaling his surrender.

* * *

"B-Bakura? Are you okay?" Chris asked. It had only been a few moments since Bakura began to act strange, and then he suddenly returned to normal.

Bakura grinned maliciously, causing Chris to take a step back in surprise.

"I just defeated the Pharaoh," Bakura declared, "And now it's time to defeat you! Duel, now!" Bakura ordered his duel disk.

Chris didn't say a word. He was too surprised by Bakura's duel challenge.

"Well? Will you duel or not?"

"I'll duel," Chris sighed as his duel disk unfolded.

"Now then… I surrender," Bakura said, placing his hand over his deck.

"WHAT?!" Chris screamed.

"The Millennium Puzzle can only be won in a duel, remember?" Bakura asked in a strangely kind tone.

"Yami..?" Chris asked after a moment.

"That is correct," Yami smiled as both duelists' duel disks turned off. He walked up to Chris and gave him Millennium Puzzle.

'_It's good to have you back,' _Chris said. _'Even if you were only gone for a moment.'_

_A moment? Time must have gone faster in Bakura's mind, _Yami reasoned. _'And it's good to be back. I had to defeat Bakura in a duel in his mind. Although Manukan _did _help me. In fact, he dealt the finishing blow.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes. I think we may find an ally in him soon,' _Yami predicted.

'_So what happens now? Are we going to have to duel Bakura again?' _Chris asked, looking at Bakura, who was regaining consciousness.

_'No, I don't think so. That duel took a lot of energy from me, and I'm sure it did the same to Bakura.'_

"Well, this was entirely uneventful," Bakura remarked. "I'll just have to try harder next time," He chuckled as he disappeared into the shadows.

'_I'm… sorry,' _Manukan quietly apologized from the recesses of his mind.

'_Yes,' _Bakura angrily stated._ 'You will be.'_

_

* * *

_Aw, Manukan is nice and kura-cha is evil. I hope the ending wasn't too confusing.. didn't wanna say manukan killed kura-cha right there. 

And now that you're done, RER!!

_

* * *

_

Card of the Day

Beast of the Seal - Astaroth (DARK)  
Fiend/Effect  
Level 10  
ATK 3000/DEF 0  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of "Seal of Souls". Your lifepoints cannot increase, and you cannot lose the duel as long you control this card. Control of this card cannot switch. This card cannot be destroyed by targeting effects. This card can attack each monster your opponent controls once during your first battle phase after summoning this card.

_

* * *

_Original Cards

The Agent of Growth – Ceres; level 4; Fairy/Effect/EARTH; 0/1450; During each of your standby phases, summon an "Agent Token" (Fairy-Type/EARTH/Level 2/ATK 500/DEF 500). "Agent Tokens" cannot be tributed for a Tribute Summon. Whenever an "Agent Token" is destroyed, gain 500 lifepoints.

Death Caliber Knight; level 4; Fiend/DARK; 1900/1800

The Agent of Healing – Vesta; level 4; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 0/1600; When this card is summoned successfully, it is switched into defense mode. During each of your standby phases, increase your lifepoints by 700 for each face-up "Agent" monster on your side of the field.

Necro Soldier; level 4; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 0/0; During your opponent's standby phase, special summon 1 "Necro Soldier" from your deck.

Twinkle Five Star; Spell; Tribute 1 level 5 monster on your side of the field. Special summon 1 "Kuriba," Kuribe," Kuribi," "Kuriboh", and "Kuribu" from your hand or deck to your side of the field.

Kuriba; level 1; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 300/200; Tribute 1 "Kuriba", "Kuribe," "Kuribi," "Kuriboh," and "Kuribu" on your side of the field to special summon 1 "Kuribabylon" from your hand or deck. This card cannot be tributed to summon a monster, except to summon "Kuribabylon".

Kuribe; level 1; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 300/200; Remove 1 "Kuriba," "Kuribe," "Kuribi," "Kuriboh," and "Kuribu" on your side of the field from play to special summon one "Kuribandit" from your hand or deck. This card cannot be tributed to summon a monster, except to summon "Kuribabylon".

Kuribi; level 1; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 300/200; If "Kuriba," "Kuribe," "Kuribi," "Kuriboh," and "Kuribu" are on your side of the field and your opponent attacks one of them, you can reduce the ATK of the attacking monster to 0 and negate the attack. This card cannot be tributed to summon a monster, except to summon "Kuribabylon".

Kuribu; level 1; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 300/200; During your Main Phase you may discard a trap card from your hand to decrease one of you're the ATK of one of your opponent's monsters by 1500. This card cannot be tributed to summon a monster, except to summon "Kuribabylon".

Holy Resurrection; Spell; Tribute an "Agent" monster. Special summon an "Agent" monster from your graveyard.

Kuribabylon; level 5; Fiend/Effect/DARK; ?/1000; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Kuriba." This card's original ATK is equal to the combined ATK of the monsters tributed to summon this card. You may tribute this card to special summon 1 "Kuriba," "Kuribe," "Kuribi," "Kuriboh," and "Kuribu". You may also do that when this card's attack is negated.

Power Boost; Spell; Double the ATK of a monster you control. The selected monster cannot attack your opponent's lifepoints directly this turn, and is destroyed during the end of this turn.

Gold Moon Coin; Spell; Place all cards in your hand into your opponent's hand. Then draw a number of cards equal to the number of cards you gave to your opponent.

Hand Control; Spell; Declare the name of a spell card. If a copy of that spell card is in your opponent's hand, he/she must activate it immediately.

The Agent of Fire – Vulcan; level 4; Fairy/Effect/FIRE; 1450/0; During each of your standby phases, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's lifepoints for each face-up "Agent" monster on the field.

Necro Mannequin; level 3; Zombie/DARK; 500/500

Necri Cycle; Continuous Trap; Once per turn, if you control a "Necro Mannequin", special summon a "Necro Mannequin" from your hand or deck.

Necro Swordsman; level 8; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 2800/2400; Whenever this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, your opponent sends the top card of his/her deck to the graveyard.

Angelic Martyr; Trap; Activate only when a fairy-type monster is destroyed in battle. Reduce the battle damage to 0, and gain lifepoints equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

Necro Pot; level 3; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 1100/700; When you take battle damage to your lifepoints involving this card, send a number of cards from the top of your opponent's equal to the damage you took divided by 300 (rounded down).

Dark Magic of the Revival Coffin; Trap; You can only activate this card when your opponent summons a monster and you control at least 1 face-up monster on your field. Tribute the monster your opponent summoned and one of your monsters to special summon a "Dark Magician" from your graveyard from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Sting Warrior; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1150/250; When this card declares an attack, you may discard a card to change the attack to a direct attack.

Excalibur; Equip Spell; Double the equipped monster's ATK. If you draw a card, destroy this card. You may skip your Draw Phase.

Seal of Souls; Trap; Activate only when your lifepoints are at 0 and you would lose the duel. Special summon a "Beast of the Seal – Astaroth" from your hand or deck.

Beast of the Seal – Astaroth; level 10; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 3000/0; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of "Seal of Souls". Your lifepoints cannot increase, and you cannot lose the duel as long you control this card. Control of this card cannot switch. This card cannot be destroyed by targeting effects. This card can attack each monster your opponent controls once during your first battle phase after summoning this card.

Descent of the Pure; Spell; Pay 100 lifepoints. Special summon one level 3 or lower LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand to your side of the field.

The Agent of Purity – Pudicita; level 5; Fairy/Effect/LIGHT; 0/0; This card cannot be special summoned. No spell or trap cards can be activated during the turn this card is summoned.

* * *

_Next Time: Trial of the Princesses_


	36. Trial of the Princesses

Hallo everyone! It's that time again:D Just to clear it up now... Manukan killed Bakura and surrendered to Yami. Sorry if that was too confusing, lol

**Crazy Little Devil: **Well, I'm glad you liked the card. And if Seal of Souls was continuous, it wouldn't have disappeared from the field, now would it?

**redgirl90: **Yep, that's right. And it's Sarah's time to shine!

**Vyser Dragoon: **Aww... happy week after your birthday! And I hope your in a better mood now :(

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Yep. That's what happened. Yay!!

**Rakuren: **RAKU-SAMA!! 200TH REVIEW!!!! YAY!!!! XDDDDDDDD And that's really wierd... this is the first (and only) 3-way duel in the fic. Perhaps from the yami vs bakura part... but I dunno

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Mini-cliffies are fun! xD And the really kool ccg cards are coming up. Oh wait, speaking of which...

I didn't make Mira's cards... although there were 1 or 2 I did make... it says in the original card section xD But the rest were made by my friend

RER!

* * *

Chapter 36: Trial of the Princesses

"That was a tough day of classes," Sarah huffed to no one, entering her dorm room. "It's almost the end of the year, and the teachers are really bulking up on material!

"It's almost the end of the year, and Bakura still has four Millennium Items, including my family's Millennium Rod," Sarah remembered on a sadder note. She set her books, deck, and PDA on a table, and then went into the kitchen to get a small snack.

However, when she was in the doorway to the kitchen her Millennium Necklace suddenly activated, revealing a vision. She turned around to look at her PDA a moment before it began beeping, indicating he had received a message.

"Bakura… he's challenging me to a duel," She told herself. That was all that she had discovered, though. She activated her necklace again, but to her horror discovered that she couldn't see anything after she entered the designated room.

"Bakura is also blocking my Millennium Necklace," Sarah continued talking to herself. "I have no idea what will happen… should I go? If I lose then Bakura will get my Millennium Necklace. But then again, if I win….

"What should I do?" She moaned. She didn't have much time left. If she didn't get there soon, Bakura would go away. "I have to get revenge for my family, but last time I dueled Bakura, I lost, so why would I win this time?"

* * *

"_Next turn I'll beat you Bakura, just you wait!"_

"_I doubt it," Bakura smiled as Sarah ended her turn. "You just fell for Dark Necrofear's effect. Since your anger forced you to destroy her, I gain control of your monster!" Dark Necrofear's doll glowed, and Desert Avenger went over to Bakura, and picked up the doll._

"_It doesn't matter if you got my monster!" Sarah shouted. "Since you don't have any Desert cards in your graveyard, Desert Avenger's attack reduces to 200!"_

"_I'll get some Desert cards soon," Bakura chuckled as he began his turn (5). "I pay 1000 lifepoints to play Cemetery Change! Now our graveyards switch!"_

Sarah: 2800; Bakura: 50

"_What?" Sarah shouted, taking a step back. All the cards were swept out of both duel disks, and then went into the opposing duel disks. Desert Avenger's attack increased back to 2900. _At least now I have Dad…

"_Now you shall fall by your own monster! Desert Avenger, attack Sahara Ishtar!" Bakura commanded. The strange mummy sped forward, and attacked Sarah with its claw._

Sarah: 0; Bakura: 50

"

* * *

"Wait, I said it myself already: I need to avenge my family!" Sarah shouted, gaining confidence. "Plus, Chris and Sam went when Bakura challenged them, so I have to go too!" She grabbed her deck and PDA and stormed out of the room. 

"Hold on a second," Sarah said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "If I lose, then Bakura will definitely have my Millennium Necklace, and I'll go missing again! I'll type a message to Chris, but I'll only send it to him if I lose," Sarah decided. She took out her PDA, typed out a short message, and continued on her way to Bakura.

She went to the duel arena of her floor to discover Bakura and another Obelisk girl. She was about as tall as Bakura, and had pale skin and an hourglass figure. She had dark devious eyes, and long ebony hair. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that reached her lower black.

"Looks like the little princess is finally here," The girl chuckled.

"Wait a second… I remember you! From the first day of school this year!" Sarah exclaimed.

* * *

_Okay, last dorm, _Sarah told herself. She was going around to her dormroom-neighbors to introduce herself. 

Last year, in her first year, there were an odd number of girls in Sarah's dorm. Sarah was the odd girl. She was all by herself, and she felt intimidated by almost everyone she saw.

However, just when she was so freaked out that she was about to give up on all hope of enjoying Duel Academy, Amy, who was her neighbor, came. Amy introduced herself to Sarah because she was introducing herself to all of her neighbors, and soon Sarah and Amy became good friends.

Now Sarah was doing the same to her neighbors. She hoped she could do the same thing for another first-year, or even make new friends.

She came to the last dorm she was going to introduce herself to, the one right across from her own. She knocked on the door, and the girl who was with Bakura answered.

"This isn't your dorm," The girl spat, opening the dorm. "My roommate has already come here."

"Oh, n-no," Sarah nervously laughed. "I know this isn't my dorm. I just came here to introduce myself. I'm Sarah." She extended her hand for the other girl to shake.

"Oh, you came here to introduce yourself? Well, then, hiii!!" The girl said, waving her hand and pretending to be kind. However, as soon as she finished, she regained her annoyed facial expression and shouted, "Bye!"

The girl to close the door, but Sarah stuck her foot in the doorway to stop the door from completely closing. "You do know I could report that as invasion of privacy, right?" The other girl asked as Sarah forced open the door again.

"Oh, you would?" Sarah nervously laughed again. "Well then, uhm, I'll see you later, then. Bye…."

Without saying another word, the girl slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was a waste," Sarah huffed, crossing the hallway back to her dorm.

* * *

"Oh yeah, I remember you, too," The girl said. "You're that annoying girl that bothered me on the first day." 

"What's your name, anyway?" Sarah asked. "I told you mine, now tell me yours!"

"Of course I'll tell you: it's Mira," Mira said. "After all, how can you properly beg for mercy if you don't know my name?" Mira asked as she took out her deck.

"Duel you? I should have known I wouldn't duel you, Bakura," Sarah challenged. "However," Sarah raised her hands to her neck, "Mira, I don't think you'll be finding yourself on Bakura's side for long."

"Go ahead and try to do that, Sarah," Bakura laughed. "I'm sure you could temporarily disable the power of my Millennium Rod. However, I'm not using my Millennium Rod on Mira!"

"Wh-What?" Sarah stuttered. "But, Mira! He's evil! How can you… how…"

"Sarah, it's not like he's going to destroy the world!" Mira laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" Sarah insisted. "He may not destroy the world, but he's going to plunge it into eternal darkness!"

"So what?" Mira asked.

"Billions of peoples' lives will be destroyed! Those people might even die!"

"I don't care! I'll be happy!" Mira laughed. "I'm going to rule right beside Bakura as his Queen!"

"Do you actually believe that he'll keep his word?" Sarah incredulously asked.

"Of course!" Mira instantly replied.

"So, are you ready to duel?" Bakura asked. Sarah nodded. "Well then, this will be a Shadow Game, so your souls will be on the line. Sarah, your Millennium Necklace will be on the line, too."

"And let me guess: you're betting your Millennium Eye?"

"Actually, no," Bakura smirked. "I'm betting the Millennium Ring. That's how confident I am in Mira's abilities!"

"Fine!" Sarah shouted as she activated her duel disk. "Game on!"

"I've never seen anyone so eager to lose their soul," Mira noted as her duel disk turned on.

"Let's duel!" The girls shouted as the dark sphere appeared.

_Mira: 4000; Sarah: 4000_

"I'll start the duel (6)," Mira declared. "I set a monster (5) and another card (4) and end my turn."

"Do you really think you're going to be able to defeat me with just set cards?" Sarah asked as she drew (6).

"Actually, I do. Of course, I won't be setting cards soon."

"Whatever," Sarah sighed, "I activate the effect of Caravan (1000/1500)! Now I shuffle him into my deck face-up (5), but when I draw him again I can add any card in my deck to my hand!"

"Let's see if you even draw Caravan," Mira snorted.

"Every time my opponent says that, and every time I draw Caravan," Sarah smirked as she shuffled her monster into her deck. "Anyway, I'll summon Sand Warrior (4;1800/1600) and attack your set monster!"

A warrior made of sand wearing a scimitar appeared, and charged at Mira's monster, which was a man holding a large black shield. As Sand Warrior brought its sword down, the monster turned into a strange black goo, which wrapped itself around Sand Warrior, destroying it. The goo then attacked Sarah herself.

_Mira: 4000; Sarah: 2200_

"That was Dark Soul Trap," Mira explained before Sarah could ask. "I tributed my Ancient Warrior Zeljhi (0/2200), so your monster was destroyed and you lost life points equal to its attack!"

_That's a powerful card! _Sarah thought. _Another one of those, and I might lose! _"I'll just set this (3) to defend myself and end my turn."

"That was just a small taste of Mira's power," Bakura evilly grinned as Mira drew a card (5). "You will feel the rest of her power soon enough, Sahara."

Mira and immediately slapped her new card onto her duel disk (4). A man wearing black leather armor holding a black grappling hook appeared. "I summon Ancient Warrior Legkton (1900/400)! Now, attack Sarah directly, and take away four cards from her deck!" The man threw his grappling hook at Sarah, but a strange vortex appeared and stopped the attack.

"That was Negate Attack, one of the few non-Desert cards in my deck," Sarah quickly explained. _I sure am glad I got it in my opening hand._

"Oh well. It doesn't really matter, since that will only save you for one turn," Mira shrugged. "I'll set a card (3) and end."

Sarah drew a card (4) and smiled. "I activate the field spell Desert (3)! Now Sand Warrior is revived from my graveyard, and I'll summon Sand Scarab (2;2000+200/1000+200)! Now, Sand Warrior, attack Legkton with Sand Scimitar!"

A large desert replaced the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Then a warrior and a large bug rose out of the desert grounds as the intense heat slightly reduced Legkton's power. The warrior ran forward, but a strange shadow being appeared and held Sarah's monsters in place.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to attack this turn," Mira happily apologized. "It's because of my trap card, Sucking the Elemental Soul. It only allows dark monsters to attack this turn, and all of your monsters are earth."

"Yes, Sahara, perhaps you should have used dark monsters," Bakura commented. "Then you'd be able to attack."

"I'll never stoop to your level and use evil monsters, Bakura," Sarah hissed.

"But dark monsters are the most powerful!" Bakura exclaimed. "As you can see, Mira here has a deck filled with rare dark monsters, and it is extremely powerful!"

"I'll still beat it," Sarah vowed. "I activate this spell: Pot of Sand (1)! This is a very handy card in Desert decks. First, Negate Attack returns to my deck! Second, I draw two cards (3), and third, Pot of Sand returns to my deck! Anyway, I'll set a trap (2) and end my turn."

"Just for the record, I've had my field spell in my hand since the first turn," Mira said as she drew a card (4). "I've just been waiting for you to activate Desert first, so I could destroy it! Now I play Sins of Darkness (3)!!"

The vast desert disappeared, and what appeared was even worse than the Shadow Realm. It had the same dark mist (if not darker mist), but tortured souls randomly appeared and disappeared, floating around the monsters and duelists, moaning.

"Oh, I love the Shadow Realm, but I love Sins of Darkness even more!" Bakura laughed.

"Yes, and not only does it create the perfect atmosphere for your defeat, but it also has a great effect," Mira maliciously smirked. "During each of your turns, you'll lose a card from your deck for each card you don't use!

"Anyway, to continue with my turn, I summon Ancient Warrior Gargax (2;100/100) in defense mode." A frail magician holding a small black wand appeared. "Then I activate Swords of Concealing Light (1)! This will turn your monsters face-down, and stop your monsters from changing position! And with that, I'll end my turn."

Black swords descended upon Sarah's field. Their black light hid Sand Warrior and Sand Scarab, and only their card backings remained.

Sarah drew a card (3) and sighed. "I have to pass."

Three spirits appeared from Sins of Darkness. Each took a card from Sarah's deck, and placed it in the graveyard. "Now I draw (2), and Gargax activates his effect!" Mira shouted. Gargax's wand glowed, and then two cards disappeared from the top of Sarah's deck. Then another man similar to Zeljhi appeared, except he was holding a large black sword. "I activate Backup of the Ancient Ones (1), which will summon Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz (2100/0) from my deck! I'll just end my turn there."

_Why didn't she attack my monsters? _Sarah wondered as she drew (4). _She must want me to have cards on my field for Sins of Darkness. _"I summon Loyal Wanderer (3;300/200) in defense mode!" A tan man wearing torn white robes appeared, kneeling in defense. "I end my turn."

Again, three souls took three cards Sarah's deck. Mira drew (2), and once again Gargax activated his effect, but three cards disappeared this time. Also, Sword of Concealing Light disappeared. Then a grinning green pot appeared on Mira field.

"Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards (3)," Mira quickly explained. When she saw her cards, she began to manically laugh. "I've drawn her!" She laughed.

"You did?" Bakura asked. "Well, Sarah, you're in for a special treat! This is one of Mira's strongest creatures!"

"Yes," Mira agreed. "By tributing Ancient Warrior Legkton, Gargax, and Thyzeruz, I can summon Ancient Heroine Otius (2;3200/3500)! Then I'll summon another Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz (1)." A woman with red eyes wearing a black jumpsuit appeared. She had medium-length black hair with red highlights, and a long silvery tail. However, her most distinct feature was her large black wings, which were filled with glowing red symbols. Then another sword-wielding soldier appeared.

"3200 attack points?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"That's right," Bakura said.

"Now, let me explain Otius' effects," Mira began. "Excluding her summoning conditions, she has three effects. First, you cannot target or destroy her with card effects. Second, if you would gain control of her, I gain control of one of your monsters instead. And third, if she's destroyed, I lose the duel, but I doubt that'll happen. Anyway, continuing with my turn, I activate Dark Matrix (0)! By ditching two cards from my deck, I can destroy all of your set cards!"

Black lightning materialized out of a black vortex, obliterating most of Sarah's field.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'll let you live one more turn," Mira winked. "Otius, attack Loyal Wanderer! Then Thyzeruz, direct attack!" A blue dragon made of lightning appeared and circled around Otius a few times. Otius pointed at Sarah's monster, and the blue dragon immediately destroyed him before disappearing. Then Mira's other monster launched a direct attack at Sarah, ripping her Obelisk blazer, revealing a beige shirt underneath.

_Mira: 4000; Sarah: 100_

"I'll call that a turn!" Mira laughed.

"Yes, good job Mira!" Bakura congratulated as Sarah drew a card (4). "Just a little more damage and Sahara will be defeated!"

"And then you'll have five Millennium Items," Mira happily added.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to take my turn!" Sarah shouted. "Anyway, I'll remove a Sand Warrior from play to return Loyal Wanderer to my hand (5), and then I summon another Sand Warrior (4)! I set a trap (3) and end my turn."

"All right, let's see what you got to defend yourself," Mira said as she drew a card (1). "Ancient Heroine Otius, attack Sand Warrior!" The blue dragon appeared again and charged at Sand Warrior, but suddenly a dozen more appeared, and the blue dragon was only able to destroy the original.

"I used Mirage Battalion to defend myself," Sarah proudly explained. "It increased Sand Warrior's attack to 3800, but prevented him from dealing any damage."

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to activate my Mirror Spell (0). Now I can reuse my Pot of Greed (2)." Mira's eyes widened to an unbelievable extent when she saw one of her new cards. "Bakura… Bakura, I drew it!"

"Which one?" Bakura asked.

"My card," Mira replied, grinning. "Sarah, Bakura already said my Ancient Warrior are rare, and that's true! But there is a special Ancient Warrior support card that is so rare, only one exists… and I've just drawn it! I activate Elemental Sword of Darkness (1)!" A long, black, elegant katana appeared in the air. Its power was so great, black sparks were crawling all over the metal. It descended into Otius' hands, and she began to laugh manically with Mira, Otius' attack points raising to 4000.

"F-Four thousand attack points?" Sarah murmured.

"Yep!" Mira proudly answered. "And you thought she was powerful before! Now, let me quickly explain its effect. As you've already seen, Elemental Sword of Darkness increases my monster's attack by 800. Also, the sword negates Otius' effect, but it will also negate the effect of any monster she destroys in battle! Anyway, I'll end my turn."

"I sure am glad you used that Elemental Sword of Darkness," Sarah said as she drew a card (4)."

"And why is that?"

"I'll show you. First I summon Loyal Wanderer (3), and then I activate Desert Hypnosis (2)! Since Otius' effect is negated, I can tribute my two monsters to gain control of her! After all, even if she's a dark monster, she is still a heroine so she should be on the good side!"

"Oh no," Mira murmured as her powerful monster flew over to Sarah's field.

"Now, Otius, attack Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz!" Sarah shouted. Otius tightly gripped her sword and flew forward at Thyzeruz. However, a dark barrier appeared and stopped the effect.

"Dark Shield of Souls stopped your attack and protected my lifepoints!" Mira explained.

Sarah took a deep breath and ended her turn. _I've been using most of my cards, _Sarah thought, analyzing the duel. _The past few turns, Mira hasn't been able to destroy my deck with Sins of Darkness, which is good. I hope I'll be able to keep it up, especially with Ancient Heroine Otius!_

Mira grimly drew a card (1), forced into topdecking.

"I switch Thyzeruz into defense mode and end my turn." _This is horrible! I should have killed her earlier when I had the chance. Now she just needs another monster and I will lose!_

"Don't worry, Mira," Bakura said, seeing Mira's forlorn expression. "I'm sure you'll pull through."

"Yes… with my powerful cards, I cannot and will not lose!" Mira shouted as Sarah drew a card (3).

"I told you before, I will not stoop to your level, Bakura," Sarah sighed. "That's why I'm tributing Ancient Heroine Otius, so I can summon Desert Assailant (2;1800/1300)!"

"What?" Mira mumbled, almost inaudibly.

Sarah didn't hear what Mira said, so she just continued with her turn. "Desert Assailant, assassinate Thyzeruz!" The assailant disappeared, and quickly reappeared behind Mira's monster, which was almost instantly destroyed. "I end my turn with a set card (1)."

"You… you… _tributed _Ancient Heroine Otius?" Mira asked, as if in a state of shock. She slowly drew her card (2). "You… you… you… just destroyed my powerful monster like that? You… how… HOW DARE YOU!!"

Sarah was taken aback at how quickly Mira went from shock to anger. "I activate Card of Sanctity (1)! Now, draw (6)! Then I activate Card Destruction (5)! Now we discard our old hands (0) and draw new hands (5)!"

Sarah hadn't even drawn all her cards from Card of Sanctity when Mira played Card Destruction. _Great, she just took away eleven cards from my deck, _Sarah groaned as she drew yet another new hand (6). She sadly stared at her small deck.

"I continue my turn with Abyss of Dark Power (4), and I'll activate its effect immediately! My hand is revealed to you!" Four large holographic cards appeared in front of Sarah, but to her dismay she didn't recognize any of them. "My cards are rare, so I'm sure you didn't know what any of them were. But I'll just tell you that three of them had Ancient in their name, so I can draw three cards (7)!"

_That's a powerful card! _Sarah realized. _Now she has more cards than me!_

Mira looked over her new hand, and began to laugh manically, yet again. "I activate a spell card Dark Soul (6)! Now, look," Mira commanded. She quickly flashed Sarah a card in her hand. "I need that card in my hand to activate Dark Soul, so now I can summon two Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz, Ancient Warrior Gargax, Ancient Warrior Zeljhi, and Ancient Warrior Legkton from my graveyard!"

"All those monsters, with one card?!" Sarah shouted as a small army of dark warrior appeared on Mira's field. However, they looked pale and exhausted.

"Well, yes, but it has its downside," Mira explained. "These monsters cannot attack or use their effects, and if I don't tribute all of them I lose the duel."

"Wait, does that mean," Sarah said, piecing it together, "That the monster you showed me…"

"Needs these five monsters as a tribute?" laughed Mira.

"Actually, yes!" laughed Bakura.

"By tributing these five Ancient Warriors, I can summon Ancient Evil Zeith (5;2450/2450)!!" A muscular man wearing a dark jumpsuit similar to Otius' appeared. He had the same red eyes as Otius, but short silver hair.

"He has less attack and defense than Otius," Sarah noted. "What are his effects?"

"Well, Otius is a beatstick, but Zeith is more of a wall," Mira began. "Like Otius, besides his summoning conditions, there are three effects. First, he's completely unaffected by all your card effects! Second, your monster must have at least 500 more attack than Zeith to defeat him in battle! And finally, similar to Otius, if he's sent to the graveyard or removed from play I lose the duel. Now then, Zeith, attack Desert Assailant!"

"Hold on! First I activate Loyal Wanderer's effect to return him to my hand (7). Then I activate my trap, and it's a good thing it affects my monsters, not yours," Sarah said as her trap card flipped up. Sand came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Desert Assailant as Zeith began to rush forward. The sand shaped itself into a giant bird right as Zeith approached. Zeith quickly drew a sword and slashed at Sarah's monster, but it wasn't destroyed.

_Mira: 4000; Sarah: 50_

"My trap card was Desert Illusion, and using it I was able to tribute Desert Assailant to summon Sand Hawk (2400/1700)! Then I used Sand Hawk's effect to keep it on the field by discarding Loyal Wanderer (6)," Sarah explained. "I'll use Loyal Wanderer's effect once again to return him to my hand (7)."

"It doesn't matter," Bakura chuckled. "With fifty life points left, even the slightest damage will let Mira win!"

_He's right, _Sarah thought. _Before when I had a hundred lifepoints, that was bad, but this is horrible! Now I've got to be sure to play completely defensive, with no chance of taking damage!_

"I end my turn," Mira smirked. "Let's see what you can do now with so few lifepoints and so few cards in your deck."

"Desert Illusion now activates, and would destroy Sand Hawk. However, I'll discard Loyal Wanderer (6) to keep Sand Hawk on the field. And now I draw (7)." She looked over her hand for a few moments. "I set a trap (6), switch Sand Hawk to defense mode, and end my turn."

Mira drew a card (6), and immediately ordered Zeith to attack. He ran forward and attacked Sand Hawk, but again it wasn't destroyed.

"I discarded a card (5) to keep Sand Hawk on the field," Sarah quickly explained.

"I'll just end my turn. You can't keep on defending yourself like this forever," Mira stated. _And even if you can, you'll run out of cards in your deck soon._

"We'll see," Sarah said as she drew a card (6). "First I switch Sand Hawk to attack mode. Then I activate the spell card Desert Wind (5), which will switch Sand Hawk back to defense mode." _Now I won't lose a card in my deck because of Sand Hawk. _"I then set a trap (4) to end my turn." A spirit appeared for Sins of Darkness and took a card from her deck for the trap card she set in her previous turn.

Mira drew a card (7), and her face lit up. "Smashing Ground will destroy your Sand Hawk (6)! But do you have any cards to save him?"

"No," Sarah sadly replied.

"Well then, Zeith, direct attack!" Mira laughed.

"Not so fast!" Sarah shouted, "I activate my trap card, Desert Lure! Now I pick a card, and if it's in your hand you're forced to play it! And there's only one card that can save me now… Dark Hole!"

"Oh no," Mira murmured; Dark Hole was in her hand! She sadly slid the spell card into her duel disk (5), causing a large black vortex, which destroyed Ancient Evil Zeith, to appear.

"Zeith might not be affected by my cards, but yours are a different story!" Sarah triumphantly said. "But wait… shouldn't you lose the duel now?"

"I'll lose the duel at the end of my turn. Anyway, I activate Abyss of Dark Power once more!" Mira hissed. Five holographic cards quickly appeared in front of Sarah. "Again, I have three Ancient cards, so I draw three cards (8)!"

Mira looked over her new cards, and immediately continued her move. "I activate Magical Stone Excavation (7)! By discarding two cards from my hand (5), Elemental Sword of Darkness (6) returns to my hand!"

_Why would she want Elemental Sword of Darkness? _Sarah wondered. _I doubt she has two copies of Zeith or Otius, or that she has more than two extremely powerful monsters like that._

"Bakura," Mira began.

"Yes?"

"I drew your card earlier, not just now, for the record," Mira said. "I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it since I didn't use it then. But I am using it now!" She shouted as she slid the card into her duel disk (5). The holographic card that appeared was… black. No text, no background, no picture, just black.

"What… what is that card?!" Sarah demanded.

"It's a card Bakura gave me," Mira answered, grinning evilly. "Since it's effect isn't written on the card, I'll have to explain. It's called Seal of Darkness. It has the same effect as Monster Reborn, except I can ignore summoning conditions, but I lose during the end of this turn. And with its effect, I can revive Ancient Heroine Otius, and then I equip her with Elemental Sword of Darkness (4)!"

"But this is your Main Phase 2!" Sarah cried as the dark heroine appeared once more. "You can't attack, so what's the point of having a powerful monster like that!?"

"Well, I would lose the duel anyway from Ancient Evil Zeith, so I figured now would be the perfect time to use Seal of Darkness," Mira shrugged. "Anyway, end turn. Oh, and now I can activate Double Cross (3) to prevent me from losing."

_So that's why, _Sarah thought as she drew a card (5). _She was prepared for Zeith or Otius to be destroyed, since she had Double Cross! _"I set a monster (4) and another card (3), and end my turn," Sarah sighed. A spirit appeared, and took one card from Sarah's deck again.

"I could destroy your monster right now with Otius," Mira said slyly as she drew a card (4), "But I think this method will be more fun…. First, I set two traps (2). But now, go, Blue Lightning Strike (1)!"

Ancient Heroine Otius raised the Elemental Sword of Darkness above her head, and her blue dragon came and began to circle her. The dragon then infused with the sword, giving the sword and Otius a bright blue glow. Otius let out a battle cry and then ran forward. With one swing of her blade, all of Sarah's cards on her field and her hand were completely decimated (0).

"All my cards… gone…" Sarah wept.

"That is the full power of Ancient Heroine Otius," Bakura declared.

"However, my next five turns are skipped, except for my Draw Phase," Mira noted.

"That means… that means I have a few turns to recuperate!" Sarah celebrated. _But Mira still has those two face-downs…_

"Not exactly," Mira winked. "You see, I've been counting cards, and so far thirty-nine cards have been removed from your deck! Oh, and look at your last card. It's Caravan. How ironic, since you won't be able to use it's effect. Anyway, Blue Lightning Strike forces me to immediately end my turn, so go."

"Your wrong," Sarah slowly stated, but then repeated more forcefully, "You're wrong! I have forty-_one _cards in my deck! That means I draw Caravan (1), but then remove him from play (0) to get my last card!" Sarah took a deep breath before placing her fingers on her last card. _Please…please pull through for me. _Sarah drew a card (1) and smiled.

"I win," Sarah confidently declared.

"Oh really?" Mira asked. "I doubt that there's any card that could save you at this point. After all, you have barely any life points, just one card, and I have full life points and an extremely powerful monster!"

"Like I just said, you're wrong! I can still beat you!" Sarah laughed. "My last card is the spell card is Mirage (0)! This lets me summon a monster from my graveyard, but removes all other monsters in my graveyard from play." The air on Sarah's field began to warp, as if in intense heat. A strange mummy-like creature made of sand soon appeared from the haze. "The monster I've chosen is Desert Avenger (?/?)!"

"An unknown number of attack points? Ha!" Mira laughed, but then it struck her. "Wait, what determines Desert Avenger's power?!"

"Actually, it varies," Sarah began to explain. "It can either be 300 for each monster in my grave, or 400 for each removed from play. I have twenty monsters in my deck, excluding Desert Avenger, and all of them are removed from play due to the combined effects of Ancient Warrior Gargax and Mirage. Do the math."

"This… this can't be happening!" Mira wheezed as Desert Avenger's attack shot up to eight-thousand.

"You may have full life points, but that doesn't matter, because this attack will deal four-thousand damage! Go, Desert Avenger! Avenge all my monsters that Mira destroyed!" Sarah commanded.

Mira turned around to look at Bakura as Desert Avenger drew nearer. They were able to communicate just with their eyes.

'_Do something,' _Mira pleaded, _'Please.'_

'_Your face-downs,' _Bakura coldly responded.

_How could I forget those?! _Mira scolded herself as she turned her attention back to the duel. As Desert Avenger swung its claw through Otius, Otius turned into a strange blue mist. The mist then reformed into a dark warrior holding a large shield.

"Sorry, but one of my traps was Monster Relief," Mira explained. "It returned Ancient Heroine Otius to my hand, and summoned another Ancient Warrior Zeljhi from my hand in defense mode!"

Sarah just stood there, motionless, as Desert Avenger automatically destroyed Zeljhi. She did her best… she was pushed to her uppermost limits… victory was right there… but she still lost. And that meant Bakura won.

"Since you have nothing else to do, I'm assuming you're ending your turn," Mira laughed as Desert Avenger faded into nothing. "I draw a card (2), and then I am forced to end my turn from Blue Lightning Strike. However, since you don't have any cards in your deck, you automatically lose."

_Mira: 4000; Sarah: 0 (from deckout)_

"No…" Sarah murmured, before the spirits of Sins of Darkness suddenly swarmed around her, attacking her. _The message, _Sarah suddenly remembered, ignoring the pain. She ripped out her PDA; all she had to do was select who to send the message to with her stylus, and the message would be sent.

However, the spirits were trying to get the PDA and stylus from her, and Sarah had to fight with almost all her mind to stay awake. She had no choice. Sarah slammed the stylus down randomly on the screen. She couldn't see who she sent it to, because at that very moment the spirits ripped the PDA out of her hands.

That was also when she finally ran out of energy to resist the penalty of the Shadow Game. "Please… save me…" She managed to whisper before falling to the ground unconscious.

Mira walked forward to where the PDA had been dropped onto the ground. She took a quick look at it, and then, smirking, threw it to Bakura. "Look who Sarah called for help."

After Bakura looked at it, he joined Mira in her smirk. "Excellent," he chuckled.

* * *

Aw, poor Sarah. She just can't seem to win, can she? I have no idea why it turned out like that... I didn't mean to pick on her :( Oh well, it's another one of those cliffies I know you all luv :D 

Oo... lots of custom monsters. Hope they weren't too confusing. And btw, I did count the cards to make sure Sarah had 1 card left, like with chapter 16

Now, review plz!!

* * *

Card of the Day

Ancient Heroine Otius (DARK)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 10  
ATK 3200/DEF 3500  
This card cannot be included in your deck if you have any non-DARK monsters. This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by tributing three DARK "Ancient Warrior" monsters. This card is treated as an "Ancient Warrior" monster. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If control of this card would shift to your opponent, instead, gain control of one monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn. If this monster is destroyed, you lose the duel.

* * *

Original Cards

A/N: Katoma (my friend) made all of Mira's custom cards, except Mirror Spell, Dark Matrix, and Dark Shield of Souls

Caravan; level 4; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1000/1500; You can shuffle this card into your Deck face-up from your Hand. When this face-up card is drawn, remove this card from play. Search your Deck for a card and add it to your Hand.

Sand Warrior; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1800/1600; This card's Type is also treated as Warrior. This card is treated as a Normal monster.

Dark Soul Trap; Trap; Activate when your opponent declares an attack by tributing a DARK "Ancient Warrior" monster. Destroy the attacking monster, and inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the sum of the attacking monster's ATK and the tributed monster's ATK.

Ancient Warrior Zeljhi; level 4; Spellcaster/DARK; 0/2200

Ancient Warrior Legkton; level 4; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 1900/400; If this card successfully attacks your opponent directly, send one card from the top of your opponent's deck to the graveyard for each card in your opponent's hand and on your opponent's field. After you have successfully activated this effect, for the remainder of the duel this card's effect becomes "This card cannot attack your opponent directly. Any battle damage this card deals to your opponent is negated."

Desert; Field Spell/Desert; When this card is activated, you can Special Summon 1 Desert monster from your Graveyard to your side of the Field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all non-Desert monsters by 100. Increase the ATK and DEF of all Desert monsters by 200.

Sand Scarab; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 2000/1000; This card's Type is also treated as Insect. When this card attacks, it is switched to Defense Position during the End Phase.

Sucking the Elemental Soul; Activate only during your opponent's turn. Only DARK monsters can attack this turn. If your opponent controls a DARK monster, destroy all non-DARK monsters on the field.

Pot of Sand; Spell/Desert; Activate only when you control "Desert". Shuffle a card in your graveyard into your deck. Draw 2 cards. After this card resolves, it is returned to the deck instead of being sent to the graveyard.

Sins of Darkness; Field Spell; This card cannot be removed from the field. During each of your opponent's end phases, send one card from the top of your opponent's deck to the graveyard for each card your opponent controls that he/she did not use that turn.

Ancient Warrior Gargax; level 1; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 100/100; During each of your standby phases, remove one card from the top of your opponent's deck from play for each DARK "Ancient Warrior" monster you control.

Backup of the Ancient Ones; Spell; Special summon one level 4 or lower "Ancient Warrior" monster from your deck. The summoned monster cannot attack or be tributed for a Tribute Summon. The summoned monster's effect is negated this turn.

Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz; level 4; Warrior/DARK; 2100/0

Loyal Wanderer; level 2; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 200/300; Remove 1 Desert monster in your Graveyard from play to add this card to your Hand from your Graveyard.

Ancient Heroine Otius; level 10; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 3200/3500; This card cannot be included in your deck if you have any non-DARK monsters. This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by tributing three DARK "Ancient Warrior" monsters. This card is treated as an "Ancient Warrior" monster. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If control of this card would shift to your opponent, instead, gain control of one monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn. If this monster is destroyed, you lose the duel.

Dark Matrix; Spell; Send the top 2 cards on your deck to the graveyard. Destroy all face-down cards on your opponent's side of the field and all face-down spells and traps on your side of the field.

Mirage Battalion; Trap/Desert; Increase the ATK of 1 Desert monster on your side of the Field by 2000. All Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points in a battle involving the chosen monster is reduced to 0. This lasts until the End Phase of this turn.

Mirror Spell; Spell; Return 1 Spell Card you activated last turn to your hand.

Elemental Sword of Darkness; Equip Spell; This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Only equip to a DARK "Ancient Warrior" Warrior-Type Monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800. Destroy the effect of monsters destroyed in battle by the equipped monster. Negate the effect of the equipped monster.

Desert Hypnosis; Spell/Desert; Tribute 2 Desert monsters. Take control of 1 monster on the opponent's side of the Field.

Dark Shield of Souls; Trap; During this turn, you may negate a number of attacks equal to the number of monsters that have been sent to your opponent's graveyard this turn.

Desert Assailant; level 6; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1800/1300; This card's effect is negated if "Desert" isn't on the Field. When this card battles a non-Desert monster, flip a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy the opposing monster without applying Damage Calculation.

Abyss of Dark Power; Continuous Spell; Once per turn, show your hand to your opponent. Draw 1 card for each "Ancient" card in your hand.

Dark Soul; Spell; Activate by showing one "Ancient Evil Zeith" in your hand to your opponent. Special summon five "Ancient Warrior" monsters from your hand, deck, or graveyard. The summoned monsters cannot attack and have their effects negated. If you do not tribute all five monsters by the end of this turn, you lose the duel.

Ancient Evil Zeith; level 10; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 2450/2450; This card cannot be included in your deck if you have any non-DARK monsters. This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by tributing five DARK "Ancient Warrior" monsters. This card is treated as an "Ancient Warrior" monster. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. This card is only destroyed as a result of battle with monsters with at least 500 more ATK than this card. If this monster on the field is destroyed or removed from play, you lose the duel at the end of that turn.

Desert Illusion; Trap/Desert; Tribute a Desert monster. Special summon a Desert monster from your graveyard in attack mode. The summoned monster is destroyed during the end of this turn.

Sand Hawk; level 7; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 2400/1700; This cards Type is also treated as Winged Beast. When this card would be destroyed, you can discard a Desert monster from your Hand to keep this card on the Field. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict half the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points.

Desert Lure; Trap/Desert; Declare a card name. If a copy of the declared card is in your opponent's hand, he/she must immediately play it.

Seal of Darkness; Spell; Special summon a monster from either player's graveyard, ignoring any summoning conditions. You lose the duel during the end of this turn.

Double Cross; Quick-Play Spell; Activate only when you would lose the duel, other than because your lifepoints are 0. You do not lose the duel.

Blue Lightning Strike; Spell; Activate only when you control an "Ancient Heroine Otius." Destroy all cards on your opponent's field and in your opponent's hand. Your turn is now over. Skip your next five Standby Phases, Main Phases, and Battle Phases.

Mirage; Spell/Desert; Special summon a Desert monster from your graveyard. The summoned monster cannot be tributed. Remove all Desert monsters in your graveyard from play. During the end of this turn, return all cards affected by this card to your graveyard.

Desert Avenger; level 3; Zombie/Effect/Desert/EARTH; ?/?; When this card is summon, select 1 of the following effects and activate it: -The original ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of Desert monsters in your Graveyard x 300. -The original ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of Desert monsters removed from play (including the opponents) x 400.

* * *

_Next Time... you're going to have to wait to see the chapter name!_


	37. Hero Signal

Hello everyone! I have some bad news... but I'll get to that after this. You can probably see the chapter name, and that's who Sarah called xD

**Crazy Little Devil: **I don't know, my friend made them. Ask him.

**Writer of Fate: **Ignorance is bliss? Besides, she can play children's card games, which is what life is really about xD

**Ninja Wolf 25: **You just answered your own question, so :P

**Katoma: **Yay! Glad I did them well :D And stone's simochi deck made it to a second chapter, too (although it was only one duel)

**redgirl90: **I'm sorry... And she has another chapter coming up! Don't worry!! And someone is here to savior now, so yay!

Okay, time for the bad news... since school has just started, I haven't had time to write at all, so I'm going on a 2-3 week hiatus just so I can have some more time to write. I have every duel except 1 planned out, so I should get some chapters written out... at long as I don't get too much work! xD Enjoy this chapter!! (and dun worry, no cliffie)

* * *

Chapter 37: Hero Signal

"I'm here!" Kengake shouted, bursting into the room. Sarah was collapsed on the ground near the door, face-down.

"It's about time," Mira snorted.

"Who are you?" Kengake asked the dark-haired girl.

"I'm Mira," She replied.

Turning his attention back to Bakura, Kengake demanded, "Give back Sarah's soul!"

"Oh, but don't you want this?" Mira asked, gesturing to the Millennium Necklace around her neck. _I may not have enough power to actually use the Millennium Necklace, but just wearing it will probably psyche him out._

"Yes, of course," Kengake said.

"Well, you'll have defeat Mira in a Shadow Game to get them back," Bakura snickered.

"Yep, and after beating Sarah, defeating you will be a piece of cake!" Mira laughed.

"No. I'll defeat you," Kengake firmly stated.

"I doubt it. You're weak," Mira taunted. "Sarah really wanted Chris and Yami, but she accidentally messaged you!"

"It doesn't matter who she called, because me, Sam, Chris, or Yami could beat you!" Kengake yelled.

"I don't think that's true. As Mira said, you're weak," Bakura said as Mira and Kengake activated their duel disks. "You do not have a Millennium Item or powerful magic, but once you are defeated and I have your soul, you will make good bait."

"Let's duel!" Kengake and Mira shouted as the darkness of the Shadow Game began to appear.

_Kengake: 4000; Mira: 4000_

"I'll make the first move," Kengake declared, taking the top card of his deck (6). "And don't worry, Mira. I'll defeat you, and break Bakura's hold on you!"

"Hold? What hold?" Mira laughed. "I want to do this! I want to rule the world!"

"Wh-What?" Kengake murmured. "Anyway, one monster face-down (5), one other card face-down (4). End turn."

"So much for a move," Mira snorted as she drew (6). "I summon Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz (5;2100/0)! Attack Kengake's set monster with Ancient Sword Slash!" The sword-wielding warrior appeared, and charged at Kengake's monster. It was a large man made from earth, but he was destroyed.

"That was F-Hero Onyx (1000/2000)," Kengake quickly said.

"Heroes?! You use heroes?" Mira hysterically laughed. "Do you think you're one of them!?"

"Yes… now I am," Kengake said, glaring at Mira. "A hero is someone who puts him or herself in danger to help others, which I am doing now for Sarah."

"He may be a hero, but he definitely isn't a good one," Bakura told Mira.

"I can tell that already," Mira replied.

"Just finish your turn!" Kengake shouted. He was quickly losing his temper.

"It's done," Mira sighed as she slid a face-down card into her duel disk (4).

"All right, then I draw (5)!" Kengake shouted. "I activate Polymerization (4)! Now I can fuse F-Hero Magician (3;1300/1200) with F-Hero Fightingfists (2;1850/1000) to form F-Hero Fighter Magician (2300/700)!" The fusion monster that appeared was a muscular magician wearing an earthen robe. "Now, Fighter Magician, attack Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz!" Kengake commanded.

The hero chanted a quick spell, causing an aura to develop around him. He sped forward and punched Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz, but Thyzeruz turned into a strange black goo that enveloped and destroyed F-Hero Fighter Magician.

"Dark Soul Trap activates!" Mira laughed. "Both monsters are destroyed, and you take 4400 damage! This duel is already over!"

"Not exactly," Kengake replied. "I have my set Hero Transmutation. Now, instead, I _gain _4400 life points!"

_Kengake: 8400; Mira: 4000_

"Wh-What?!" Mira exclaimed. "How dare you do that!"

"I dare," Kengake proudly declared. "Anyway, I'll set a card (1) and end my turn."

Mira angrily drew a card (5). "I summon Ancient Warrior Legkton (4;1900/400)! Now, direct attack!" Mira's monster appeared, preparing his grappling hook. He launched it at Kengake. The hook slightly tore Kengake's blazer, and snagged two cards from his deck.

_Kengake: 6500; Mira: 4000_

"It may not have been many cards sent from your deck, but at least it was some," Mira sighed. "I end my turn."

"Draw (2)!" Kengake shouted. "I activate Fusion Recovery (1)! Now Polymerization (2) and F-Hero Magician (3) to my hand! Next I activate Polymerization (2) to fuse F-Hero Magician (1) and F-Hero Ghostguy (0;100/100) into F-Hero Poltergeist (100/100)!"

The mage and small dark man fused, and became the strange, legless, elongated ghost. It floated around Kengake a few times. Then it launched itself at Legkton and absorbed itself into Mira's monster. Legkton's eye's glowed red, and then it walked to Kengake's field.

"It's time for a taste of your own medicine! Ancient Warrior Legkton, direct attack!" Kengake commanded. Legkton threw his grappling hook forward, but it fell short, landing right at Mira's feet. "What happened?" Kengake asked.

"Simple," Mira explained. "Ancient Warrior Legkton can only attack the opponent directly once per duel, and then he can't deal any battle damage! That means you've just taken a useless monster!"

_No, _Kengake angrily thought. _I have a useless monster, and I'm top-decking. If I remove Poltergeist from Legkton next turn, Poltergeist will just be defenseless, since it only has 100 attack and defense. This looks bad, and I don't want to use my face-down yet. _"I end my turn," He sighed.

"Then I can draw," Mira said as she drew (5). "I activate Backup of the Ancient Ones (4)! Another Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz is summoned from my deck! Then I summon Ancient Warrior Zeljhi in defense (3;0/2200)!" Two similar warriors simultaneously appeared, one holding a large black sword, the other a large black shield. The warrior with the sword ran forward and destroyed its former comrade.

_Kengake: 6300; Mira: 4000_

"It was rather easy of you to destroy your own monster," Kengake remarked.

"They're just monsters," Mira shrugged. "It's not like they're real! Right, Bakura?"

"Oh, um, yes," Bakura said. He wasn't speaking much because he was deep in thought. _'Mira, you are wrong, but I'll show you that later. But now, Kengake… he suddenly has strength that I didn't notice before. When did this power develop? And is it powerful enough to defeat Mira… or even powerful enough to give Yami the strength to defeat me when he helps Yami?'_

"Anyway, I end my turn with a set card (2)," Mira declared.

"Draw (1)," Kengake softly said. "I set the card I just drew (0). However, I activate my other set trap, Spirit Fusion! Now F-Hero Magician and F-Hero Fightingfists are removed from play, but I get another F-Hero Fighter Magician! Attack Thyzeruz!" The muscular mage appeared again, but was stopped by a strange shadow creature.

"Sorry, but Sucking the Elemental Soul only allows dark monsters to attack this turn," Mira said, sticking her tongue out at Kengake.

"I end my turn," Kengake growled as F-Hero Fighter Magician faded from existence.

Mira drew a card (3), and immediately activated it (2) as a grinning greed pot appeared. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards (4)! Now I summon Ancient Warrior Gargax (3;100/100)!"

Bakura suddenly noticed that Mira had three monsters. "Mira, are you planning on—"

"Summoning _her_?" Mira asked with an evil grin. "Yes, I am! By tributing Ancient Warrior Gargax, Thyzeruz, and Zeljhi, I can special summon Ancient Heroine Otius (2;3200/3500)! But don't be fooled by her name; just because she's a heroine doesn't mean she's on your side!"

'_All right, Kengake. It's time to test your new strength,' _Bakura thought as Mira summoned her monsters.

A dark, frail magician appeared, but then Mira's three monsters fused into a woman with a silvery tail and large black wings. A black katana brimming with energy then appeared in her hands as her attack increased to 4000.

"I'm also equipping Ancient Heroine Otius with Elemental Sword of Darkness (1)!" Mira laughed.

"What do your two cards do?" Kengake inquired.

"Well, the only thing you need to know about Ancient Heroine Otius is that if she's destroyed, I lose the duel. You don't need to know the other effects since Elemental Sword of Darkness negates her effect, including the effect of any monster Otius destroys in battle! Now…"

_That's right… attack… _Kengake thought.

"I activate Nobleman of Extermination (0)!" Mira played. A large man appeared and destroyed Kengake's set trap, which was Reparations. Two copies then flew out of his deck and disappeared. "Aw, Reparations? Too bad. That could have destroyed Ancient Heroine Otius…. Luckily, no cards are removed from my deck, since I prefer Sakuretsu Armor! Now, Otius, direct attack!"

The woman flew forward and attacked Kengake with her sword. The blade shocked Kengake and launched him all the way to the edge of the Shadow Game.

_Kengake: 2300; Mira: 4000_

Kengake silently drew a card (1). "I set a monster (0)," he sighed.

Mira ripped a card off her deck (1), and ordered Ancient Heroine Otius to attack. She flew forward and slashed her sword through the small black man, but he immediately regenerated.

"F-Hero Ghostguy isn't destroyed in battle, but you wouldn't know that since I didn't use him before," Kengake beamed.

"Fine, I set this card (0) and end," Mira snorted.

Kengake drew a card (1), and his face lit up. "I activate Card of Sanctity (0)! Now we each draw six cards (6)!" After looking over his hand for a few moments, Kengake began his move. "I start with Polymerization (5), which will fuse—"

"Not so fast!" Mira shouted, her trap card activating. "I use Spell Vanishing! So by discarding two of the cards you gave me (4), Polymerization is negated, and your last one is sent to your graveyard!"

"Oh no," Kengake murmured as a card was immediately sent from his deck to the graveyard. _My most powerful weapon… destroyed. No… _"I set a trap and end (4)," Kengake sadly sighed.

Mira drew a card, proudly smirking (5). "I set a monster (4), two other cards (2), and end my turn."

"Looks like I've got you locked up," Kengake smirked as he drew (5). "I summon F-Hero Angel (4;1400/800)! Attack Mira's set monster!" A man in white robes and wings appeared. He flew forward, but was repelled by a strange black vortex.

"Revenge of the Ancient Ones negated your attack! And since I have five Ancient Warriors in my graveyard, you take 2000 damage!" Mira laughed. "Too bad… one more Ancient Warrior, and I would have won now," Mira whined.

_Kengake: 300; Mira: 4000_

_I don't have many life points left, _Kengake thought. _I need to play safely. _"I end my turn."

"I draw (3), and Ancient Heroine Otius attacks F-Hero Angel!" Mira shouted. The woman flew forward and destroyed the angel with her sword, but Kengake's points didn't decrease.

"Sorry, but I have Hero Shield, which negated the damage!" Kengake laughed. "Plus, F-Hero Angel's effect now activates, giving me 3000 life points!"

"No you don't, you idiot!" Mira said. "Elemental Sword of Darkness negates the effect of any monster Otius destroys, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kengake quietly murmured.

"Anyway, it's time to destroy you! First I set a trap (2), and then I activate my own Card of Sanctity (1)! Now we can draw cards (6)! Then I use the card I didn't just draw, Blue Lightning Strike (5)! All of your cards are destroyed!" Mira manically laughed. A blue dragon made out of lightning appeared, and attacked Kengake, sending all his cards to the graveyard (0). "Blue Lightning Strike forces me to end my turn, but I was going to anyway."

"What kind of card lets your completely destroy your opponent, when all you need is one monster?!" Kengake exclaimed.

"Well, it has a drawback," Mira sighed. "My next five turns are skipped, except for my draw."

"Good, then I have a few turns to recover," Kengake sighed as he drew (1). "Perfect draw!" Kengake laughed as he activated his card (0). "Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards (2)!

"I summon F-Hero Flamefire (1;1300/500)," Kengake shouted as a man covered in fire materialized on Kengake's field. _Flamefire doesn't have much attack, but I need to go on the offensive immediately. Those five turns will be over before I know it, and then I'll probably lose quickly after that! Besides, so far most of Mira's monsters haven't had high defense. _"F-Hero Flamefire, attack Mira's set monster!"

The man launched a stream of fire at Mira's monster, which was a man in black clothes. However, he was able to resist the attack, and Kengake's life points slightly decreased.

_Kengake: 100; Mira: 4000_

"That was Ancient Baevraet (500/1500)!" Mira said.

"Then I end my turn with this set card (0)," Kengake sighed.

"No, wait! Baevraet has to activate his effect. Now I pick any word," Mira explained, "And any card with that word in its name is sent from your deck to the graveyard! So goodbye… hero."

Kengake gasped as a dark light suddenly came out of deck slot. When the light disappeared, only one card remained in Kengake's deck. "Oh no," Kengake murmured.

"What will you do now?!" Mira taunted. "You have one card left! That means only one turn! There's no way you can win!"

However, Kengake didn't hear her. He was thinking, trying to figure out the last card in his deck. At last, he realized what it was just as Mira drew a card (6) and ended her turn.

"Mira, this duel is over. I win."

"A bold claim; Sarah said the same thing. Do you think you can really do it?"

Kengake didn't respond, but instead drew his card (1) and activated it (0) without even looking at it. "Fusion Recycle activates, fusing a monster on my field with a monster on my graveyard. So I can fuse F-Hero Flamefire with F-Hero Fightingfists into F-Hero Fireheart (2000/2200)!"

Kengake's new monster was a large muscular man covered in a small aura of fire. He had several pieces of flame-themed armor and weapons.

"But… but you removed F-Hero Fightingfists with Spirit Fusion!" Mira objected. "And what is so special about Fireheart?"

"The Fightingfists I removed with Spirit Fusion was the one you sent to my graveyard with Ancient Warrior Legkton," Kengake slyly explained. "And Fireheart is so great because his power increases for each hero in my graveyard! I use 21 monsters, all of them heroes. Now I get the benefit of all of them!" Kengake roared as F-Hero Fireheart's aura flared, becoming almost twice as tall as him. His attack raised all the way to 6200.

"Oh… oh no!" Mira screamed.

"Oh yes!" Kengake shouted. "F-Hero Fireheart, attack! This may not deal enough life point damage to win, but Ancient Heroine Otius' effect will cause you to lose!" The hero launched itself forward and attacked Ancient Heroine Otius. However, she turned into a strange blue mist as the impact hit her, which reformed into a dark warrior holding a shield.

"Sorry, but I used Monster Relief," Mira explained. "This returned Otius to my hand, and summoned another Ancient Warrior Zeljhi from my hand in defense mode. It won't do any good attacking, and now you can't win this turn, which means you lose. But don't feel bad… I defeated Sarah in the same way."

"I told you I was going to win, and I meant it," Kengake said, glaring at Mira. "Fireheart, attack Zeljhi!"

"Wh-Why?!" Mira demanded. "There's no point!"

"Actually, there is," Kengake stated as Fireheart rushed forward. Once he was about halfway there, his aura doubled in size again, and became a brilliant shade of golden yellow.

"What's this?!" Mira cried as Fireheart came even closer to her monster.

"This… this is the Strike of Justice," Kengake solemnly said as his monster plowed through Ancient Warrior Zeljhi, as if he wasn't even there, into Mira. The blast was powerful enough to slightly burn her clothes, and to throw her all the way back to where Bakura was standing.

_Kengake: 100; Mira: 0_

'_So… Kengake was powerful enough to defeat Mira,' _Bakura thought.

"How… how could I lose?" Mira asked herself.

"Now you will lose your soul, Mira," Kengake said. "Of course, from the way you acted, I wonder if you even have a soul."

"Bakura…. Bakura, please save me!" Mira wept, crawling over to Bakura. She tightly hugged his waist, as if rooting her body to Bakura would root her soul to her body. "Don't let me lose my soul!"

"I don't know if I really need you," Bakura thought aloud. "After all, you are weak, weak enough to be beaten by Kengake. Besides, if I'm going to keep my bargain and return Sarah's soul, I have to give the Shadow Realm a different one in exchange."

"No… Ba-Ba-Bakura! PLEASE!" Mira screamed, tears steadily streaming down her face.

"Get off me," Bakura coldly ordered. When Mira didn't listen to him, he unlatched her arms himself, and threw her to the ground. Without a soul, she wasn't able to get back up.

"Bakura, you… you… you monster!" Kengake shouted. He clenched his fist, and charged at Bakura as the Shadow Realm disappeared.

However, when Kengake was about a foot away from Bakura, Kengake suddenly found himself being held by Bakura, who was now behind him; one of the sharp wings of the Millennium Rod was pressed against Kengake's neck.

"Just because you defeated Mira, don't think you'd even stand a chance against me. You're nothing," Bakura growled. He pushed Kengake forward, and when Kengake spun around Bakura was gone.

Putting Bakura's wickedness aside, Kengake went to Mira and took the Millennium Necklace. After putting it back on Sarah's neck, he began to shake her gently. "Sarah…. Sarah…. Are you alright?" He asked.

Sarah groaned, and began to get up. "Chris…. Is… is that you?"

"No, it's Kengake."

"R-Really?" Sarah asked, fully opening her eyes. "You beat Mira?" She incredulously asked.

"Yes," Kengake said with a sad and annoyed tone.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized. "I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay," Kengake sighed.

"Thank you," Sarah softly said.

* * *

Kengake was in the infirmary, standing next to the cot that Mira was put in. She was Kengake's enemy, but he felt terrible about what Bakura did to her. He couldn't stand it; it kept playing in his head.

* * *

"_Bakura…. Bakura, please save me!" Mira wept, crawling over to Bakura. She tightly hugged his waist, as if rooting her body to Bakura would root her soul to her body. "Don't let me lose my soul!"_

"_I don't know if I really need you," Bakura thought aloud. "After all, you are weak, weak enough to be beaten by Kengake. Besides, if I'm going to keep my bargain and return Sarah's soul, I have to give the Shadow Realm a different one in exchange."_

"_No… Ba-Ba-Bakura! PLEASE!" Mira screamed, tears steadily streaming down her face._

"

* * *

Kengake clenched his fists, and began to exit the room. "Bakura… Bakura, you will pay," Kengake vowed. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Hope that wasn't too much of a cliffie xD Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, since you won't get the next one for a whilte :S But don't worry! The next one is really good:D

* * *

Card of the Day

Strike of Justice  
Normal Trap  
After activation, this card is equipped to a face-up "Hero" monster. Whenever the equipped monster battles with a DARK monster, select and apply one of the following effects:  
-The equipped monster deals Piercing damage, for this battle only.  
-The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK, during the damage step only.

* * *

Original Cards

A/N: Again, all Ancient Warrior cards made by Katoma (except Revenge of the Ancient Ones)

Ancient Warrior Thyzeruz; level 4; Warrior/DARK; 2100/0

F-Hero Onyx; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1000/2000; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 200, DEF by 1800, is a warrior, can be an EARTH monster, has the following effect: "This card cannot be destroyed by card effects that target as long as it remains in defense position. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the battle phase ends immediately," and has "Earth" in its name.

F-Hero Magician; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/LIGHT; 1300/1200; You may discard this card in your hand to the graveyard to add a spell or trap card in your graveyard to your hand. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 900, is a warrior, can be a LIGHT monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle or inflicts battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints, you may add a spell or trap card in your graveyard to your hand," and has "Magician" in its name.

F-Hero Fightingfists; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1850/1000; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 1400, decreases its DEF by 200, is a warrior, can be an EARTH monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster in DEF mode with a DEF less than this monster's ATK, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints," and has "Fighter" in its name.

Dark Soul Trap; Trap; Activate when your opponent declares an attack by tributing a DARK "Ancient Warrior" monster. Destroy the attacking monster, and inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the sum of the attacking monster's ATK and the tributed monster's ATK.

Hero Transmutation; Trap; Activate only during a turn you have controlled a "Hero" monster. Select and activate one of the following effects: –Activate when you would take damage to your lifepoints (excluding battle damage). Instead, increase your lifepoints by that amount. –Activate when an effect would increase your opponent's lifepoints. Reduce your opponent's lifepoints by that amount instead.

Ancient Warrior Legkton; level 4; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 1900/400; If this card successfully attacks your opponent directly, send one card from the top of your opponent's deck to the graveyard for each card in your opponent's hand and on your opponent's field. After you have successfully activated this effect, for the remainder of the duel this card's effect becomes "This card cannot attack your opponent directly. Any battle damage this card deals to your opponent is negated."

F-Hero Ghostguy; level 2; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 100/100; This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is targeted by an effect (excluding fusion summoned), it is immediately sent to the graveyard. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster decreases its original ATK and DEF by 1000, is a warrior, can be a DARK monster, has the following effect: "This card is not destroyed as a result of battle," and has "Spirit" in its name.

F-Hero Poltergeist; level 5; Warrior/Fusion/Union/Effect/DARK; 100/100; "F-Hero Ghostguy" + "F-Hero Magician" This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. Once per turn, during your Main Phase you may equip this card to a face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field as an equip spell card OR change this equip spell card to a monster on your side of the field in face-up defense mode. You control the monster equipped with this card (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 union monster at a time).

Backup of the Ancient Ones; Spell; Special summon one level 4 or lower "Ancient Warrior" monster from your deck. The summoned monster cannot attack or be tributed for a Tribute Summon. The summoned monster's effect is negated this turn.

Ancient Warrior Zeljhi; level 4; Spellcaster/DARK; 0/2200

Spirit Fusion; Trap; Remove Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card in your graveyard from play, and Fusion Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. During the end of this turn, remove the summoned monster from play.

Sucking the Elemental Soul; Trap; Activate only during your opponent's turn. Only DARK monsters can attack this turn. If your opponent controls a DARK monster, destroy all non-DARK monsters on the field.

Ancient Warrior Gargax; level 1; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 100/100; During each of your standby phases, remove one card from the top of your opponent's deck from play for each DARK "Ancient Warrior" monster you control.

Ancient Heroine Otius; level 10; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 3200/3500; This card cannot be included in your deck if you have any non-DARK monsters. This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by tributing three DARK "Ancient Warrior" monsters. This card is treated as an "Ancient Warrior" monster. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. If control of this card would shift to your opponent, instead, gain control of one monster your opponent controls until the end of the turn. If this monster is destroyed, you lose the duel.

Elemental Sword of Darkness; Equip Spell; This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Only equip to a DARK "Ancient Warrior" Warrior-Type Monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800. Destroy the effect of monsters destroyed in battle by the equipped monster. Negate the effect of the equipped monster.

Reparations; Trap; You can activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

F-Hero Angel; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1400/800; When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, increase your lifepoints by 300 times the level of the monster that destroyed this card. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 800, is a warrior, can be a LIGHT monster, has the following effect: "When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon a monster with 'F-Hero' but not 'Angel' in its name from your graveyard," and has "Angel" in its name.

Revenge of the Ancient Ones; Counter-Trap; Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Negate the attack, and inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each "Ancient Warrior" monster in your graveyard.

Hero Shield; Trap; Activate only when you control a "Hero" monster. All battle damage done to your lifepoints this turn is reduced to 0.

Blue Lightning Strike; Spell; Activate only when you control an "Ancient Heroine Otius." Destroy all cards on your opponent's field and in your opponent's hand. Your turn is now over. Skip your next five Standby Phases, Main Phases, and Battle Phases.

F-Hero Flamefire; level 3; Warrior/Effect/FIRE; 1300/500; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 1200, DEF by 700, is a warrior, can be a FIRE monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle inflict damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to the level of the destroyed monster x 200," and has "Fire" in its name.

Ancient Warrior Baevraet; level 3; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 500/500; When this set card is attacked and inflicts battle damage to your opponent, declare a word. Send every card with the declared word in its name in your opponent's deck to the graveyard.

Fusion Recycle; Spell; Select one monster on your side of the field or in your hand, and one monster in your graveyard that was used as a fusion material monster for a fusion summon. Send the monster on your field/hand to the graveyard to fusion summon a monster that can be fusion summoned by fusing the two selected monsters together.

F-Hero Fireheart; level 8; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/FIRE; 2000/2200; "F-Hero Flamefire" + "F-Hero Fightingfists" This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each monster in your graveyard with "F-Hero" in its name. Whenever a monster with "F-Hero" in its name on the field is sent to the graveyard, increase the ATK of this card by 300 until the end phase of the turn.

Strike of Justice; Trap; After activation, this card is equipped to a face-up "Hero" monster. Whenever the equipped monster battles with a DARK monster, select and apply one of the following effects: -The equipped monster deals Piercing damage, for this battle only. -The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK, during the damage step only.

* * *

_Next Time: Gamble_


	38. Gamble

I'm finally back! Sorry it took so long... I was kinda busy xD But I'm back now! Yay!!

**Crazy Little Devil: **Glad you liked the F-Hero! Yay! xD

**SomeRandomStone: **E-Heroes are bleh :S F-Heroes, then D-Heroes, then E-Heroes. xD

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Don't worry! I'm here now!

**redgirl90: **Well, the wait is over! Yay!

**Katoma: **Uhm... interesting 'review'. If anyone has any questions about the ancient warriors, read this review xD

Now then, I think you are all going to find this a very interesting chapter :D

BEGIN!

* * *

Chapter 38: Gamble 

'_Congratulations,' _Yami said as Chris got up.

'_Yeah, it's finally the day,' _Chris replied as he got ready. After putting on his blazer he just stayed in his room and took out his deck. A knot in his stomach prevented him from eating.

'_Chris, I know you're worried, but you won't do well on an empty stomach,' _Yami warned.

'_Fine, I'll ask Sam to bring me back something,' _Chris sighed. He took out his PDA and wrote Sam a short message. _'You happy?'_

'_You should do that for yourself, not for me,' _Yami remarked.

'_But I really need to do well on this!' _Chris exclaimed. _'Today is the day we all have our graduation duels!'_

'_I know,' _Yami replied. _'Yesterday was your last day of classes, which is why I congratulated you. You were able to get through all of them.'_

'_Maybe you shouldn't congratulate me until I win my graduation duel,' _Chris sighed.

'_It's a bit late for that thought, isn't it?'_

'_Can we stop talking now, please?' _Chris asked. _'It's a little difficult to work on my deck when I'm having a conversation with you. No offense…'_

'_No, no. I understand,' _Yami agreed.

Chris took a deep breath, and got back to work on his deck. After about twenty minutes Chris got up and walked to his dresser.

'_Taking a break?' _Yami asked.

_'Sort of…'_

Chris used his key to unlock the bottom drawer, and took out the Millennium Necklace. He paused a moment, remembering how he got it.

* * *

"Here," Sarah said, holding out her Millennium Necklace to Chris. "Take it."

"Wh-What?" Chris stammered. It was the day Mira had defeated her. After she regained consciousness, Sarah sought out Chris and explained what happened. Then she presented him with her necklace.

"I want you to have it," Sarah insisted, pushing the Millennium Necklace into Chris' hands.

"No, I couldn't take it!" Chris objected, pushing it back.

"It's for its safety," Sarah explained. "Bakura easily took it from me. I'd feel much safer if it was with Yami."

"So I'm not good enough?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Sarah shouted. "It's just that Yami is supposed to be the greatest duelist in all of time, so I think he should be handling the Millennium Items and the duels concerning them! And if he has them all, he will probably be doing all of the dueling involving them."

"I guess you're right," Chris sighed as he took the Millennium Necklace.

"Thank you," Sarah smiled, bowing to Chris.

* * *

Chris closed his eyes, put the Millennium Necklace to his neck, and concentrated. A vision started to form, until…

'_CHRIS!' _Yami screamed.

'_What?' _Chris asked, opening his eyes and breaking his concentration.

'_I could tell what you were doing,' _Yami said. _'I didn't stop you at first, because I thought you were trying to see what Bakura was going to do again, but you were trying to look into your graduation duel! That's cheating!'_

'_I know, but it would make me feel more comfortable—'_

'_If the fact that you cheated was weighing down your conscience?' _Yami asked.

'_You do have a point there,' _Chris said.

'_Whether or not I did have that point, you shouldn't cheat,' _Yami scolded. Then, in a less harsh tone, he continued, _'Chris, the fact that you tried to cheat just now shows that you're having problems with your self confidence right now. But you shouldn't be. You have a great deck, and you're a great duelist. You'll do fine. And you have to truly believe that yourself, because if you don't think you can win, you won't.'_

'_Yeah, I guess you're right,' _Chris said as he put the Millennium Necklace away. _'How did you get so good at making inspirational speeches?'_

'_I'm ten-thousand years old. I've had a long time to think about them,' _Yami laughed.

Having taken a small break from studying, Chris went back to continue working on his deck. However, before he could even pick it up, he heard someone knocking at his door.

'_I wonder who that is,' _Chris thought as he got up and walked open to the door. As soon as he opened it, Sarah walked in, carrying several books. "Uh…. Hi, Sarah. What are you doing here… with a ton of books?"

"I'm here to help you study, and to prevent you from cheating," Sarah replied, smiling. She placed the books down on the table where Chris was studying.

"But how'd you know?" Chris demanded. "Besides, Yami stopped me from cheating."

"Just because I don't have the Millennium Necklace anymore doesn't mean that I don't remember the visions I saw when I did have it," Sarah winked.

"Okay, then, thanks," Chris said. "Do you know how the graduation duels even work?"

"Yes," Sarah answered. "It's basically the same as the midterms."

"Oh, okay," Chris sighed.

"Except… they ask you questions during the duel, instead of a written portion," Sarah explained. "It makes the duel a lot tougher."

"How do they ask questions when you're dueling another student?"

"They give you a special earpiece, so only you can hear," Sarah answered. "They usually ask you questions during your opponent's turn when he's thinking."

"Well, the best way to prepare for this is to practice, so why don't we duel?" Chris suggested. "We could ask each other questions randomly during the duel."

"Okay," Sarah agreed. However, just then Chris' PDA went off.

"Do I have my graduation duel already?" Chris wondered aloud. He took out his PDA, and then immediately tensed up.

"What is it?" Sarah worriedly asked.

She was answered when she heard Bakura's voice sound from the PDA.

"Greetings, Pharaoh and Chris," The message began. "As you know, it is almost the end of this school year, and our battle still hasn't finished. That is why I am making this offer. I wish to have a single, final duel. A duel with no strings attached, where we each bet all of our Millennium Items. Come to Dueling Arena 4 in your Dueling Complex. I know it is a risk, but it is in your best interest to accept my challenge… I'll be waiting." And with that, the message ended.

After a moment Chris declared, "Yami wants to do it." The Millennium Puzzle then briefly glowed, indicating Yami was now in control.

"I'll be going now," Yami said as he began to leave.

"Wait!" Sarah put her hand on Yami's shoulder as he opened the door.

"What is it, Sarah?" Yami asked.

"I… have an idea," Sarah replied.

* * *

'_I wonder how this duel will go,' _Yami wondered as he wandered through the Dueling Complex, approaching Duel Arena 4. _'Does Bakura have a new strategy waiting? And will Sarah's plan work?'_

Now he was standing in front of Duel Arena 4. He took a deep breath and entered to find Bakura waiting.

"Greetings, Pharaoh," Bakura grinned. "Do you have all of your Millennium Items with you?"

"Yes," Yami answered, taking out the Millennium Necklace and Scales. He carefully placed them on the floor next to him.

"Good," Bakura grunted as he motioned to the Millennium Eye, Key, and Rod on the ground next to him.

"Then shall we begin the duel?" Yami asked as his duel disk activated.

"Yes, we shall," Bakura replied as he followed suit.

"Let's duel!" The spirits shouted as a dark sphere of mist appeared, signaling a Shadow Game.

_Bakura: 4000; Yami: 4000_

"I will start," Bakura declared as he drew (6). "I bring out Necro Soldier (5;0/0) in defense mode, and set another card (4). End turn."

"That move was a little bland, wasn't it?" Yami asked as he drew (6) and Necro Soldier multiplied. "However, I'll start this duel off with a bang, or more specifically, Skilled Dark Magician (5;1900/1700)! Attack a Necro Soldier!" In a flash of dark light, the black-clad magician appeared. He raised his staff, and used it to destroy one of the zombie soldiers.

"I end my turn with these two set cards (3)," Yami declared.

"Then it's my draw!" Bakura shouted as he ripped a card off his deck (5). He flipped around his new card, showing it to Yami. "Smashing Ground (4) will easily take care of your magician."

"It's won't be as easy as you think," Yami countered. "By paying 1500 points I can activate My Body as a Shield, protecting my monster!" A large pole-like foot tried to descend upon Skilled Dark Magician, but it was stopped by an invisible barrier as Yami's life points decreased.

_Bakura: 4000; Yami: 2500_

"That is a heavy price for one monster," Bakura remarked.

"Every monster is special to me, and I'll do anything to protect them," Yami spat. "Not that I'd expect you to understand."

"Of course I can understand!" Bakura exclaimed. "Field presence is very important in duel monsters, and keeping Skilled Dark Magician on the field might help you in the long run. Especially since he now gains two spell counters.

"To continue my turn I'll tribute a Necro Soldier! That means I can summon Dark Ruler Ha Des (3;2450/1600)!" The zombie disappeared, and the aristocratic fiend rose in its place. "Next I play Rising Darkness (2), so Dark Ruler Ha Des gains 600 attack points. Of course, Skilled Dark Magician will gain a third spell counters, but I won't give you a chance to now use his effect! Dark Ruler Ha Des, attack the Pharaoh's monster!"

Dark Ruler Ha Des took a good portion from his wine glass (which quickly refilled itself), and then tried to spit it out onto Skilled Dark Magician. However, Skilled Dark Magician was protected by another invisible barrier.

"Negate Attack prevented my monster from being destroyed," Yami smirked. "Now I will be able to use his effect next turn."

"Fine, just go," Bakura sighed.

"Thank you, I will," Yami said, drawing a card (4). "I now tribute Skilled Dark Magician to bring out the original Dark Magician (2500/2100)!" Skilled Dark Magician glowed, and became Yami's famous purple-robed magician. "I pay 1000 life points to activate Diffusion Wave-Motion (3)! Now Dark Magician can attack all of your monster!"

_Bakura: 4000; Yami: 1500_

"Why would you want to do that?" Bakura laughed as Dark Magician gained a dark aura. "Dark Ruler Ha Des has more attack points!"

"Not for long," Yami replied. "By equipping Dark Magician with Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic (2) his attack will increase to 3200! Now attack Dark Ruler Ha Des and Necro Soldier!" A large book appeared in Dark Magician's hands, boosting his aura even more. He raised his staff and destroyed both of Bakura's monsters, and a few of his life points.

_Bakura: 3850; Yami: 1500_

"Now you are about to see one of Dark Magician's ultimate evolutions!" Yami declared. "I don't know what Industrial Illusions was thinking when they made this creature's name, but his effect is nothing to laugh about! Since Dark Magician destroyed all of your monsters, I may tribute him to summon Dark Paladin – The Ultimate Swords Master of the Spellcaster Rage (1;2900/2400)!!"

Dark Magician glowed, and began to change. He transformed into a large muscular swordsman with light blue skin and yellow eyes. He had magnificent navy blue armor covered in yellow jewels. He had a similar spiked steel sword.

"Oh well, you still don't have many life points left," Bakura shrugged.

"Actually, since Dark Magician's Tome of Black Magic was sent to the graveyard, I recover the points I paid for Diffusion Wave-Motion."

_Bakura: 3850; Yami: 2500 _

"To conclude my turn, I set the last card in my hand (0)," Yami declared.

Bakura drew a card (3), and then smirked. "I summon Newdoria (2;1200/800)! If you happen to destroy him, your monster will also be destroyed!"

"Yes, but that only applies to battle, and I shall destroy him right now with my set Fissure!" Yami countered as his spell card flipped face-up. As the gruesome zombie appeared on Bakura's field, a large crack in the ground appeared underneath it, destroying it.

"You can't do that!" Bakura objected. "Fissure is a normal spell card!"

"That doesn't matter," Yami explained, gesturing to his Dark Paladin. "Dark Paladin's special ability turns all of my spell cards into quick-plays. That means I have access to spell on both of our turns!"

'_This could be bad,' _Bakura thought. _'He has many spell cards in his deck. However, spell cards were made to be played on your turn, and not many have effects that would be more effective during the opponent's turn.'_ "Since I just used up my normal summon, I have to end."

"Draw (1)!" Yami shouted. After quickly inspecting his new card, Yami ordered Dark Paladin to attack. However, Bakura's trap card activated, and Newdoria reappeared.

"Call of the Haunted revived my monster," Bakura quickly explained. "I doubt you'll want to attack him."

"Yes," Yami admitted. "I'll have to set this (0) and end my turn."

"Then I draw (3)!" Bakura shouted. "I summon Death Caliber Knight (2;1900/1800)! Now Newdoria will attack Dark Paladin!"

"Counterattack with Dark Magic Attack!" Yami commanded as the zombie jumped forward. Dark Paladin used a flash of dark magic to destroy Newdoria, but after that… nothing happened.

"Why didn't Newdoria's effect activate?!" Bakura demanded.

"Simple," Yami smirked. "When I said 'Dark Magic Attack' I was referring to my set spell card, not the actual attack. It destroyed Call of the Haunted, and thus Newdoria was destroyed."

"Then I'll just have to replace Call of the Haunted with this card (1)," Bakura announced as another card backing appeared on his field. "End turn."

Yami drew (1), and immediately activated his card (0). "Graceful Charity activates! I now draw three cards (3)," Yami inspected his cards for a few moments, "And then discard two (1)! Now I attack Death Caliber Knight with Dark Paladin!" Yami's monster rushed forward and cleaved right through the ghostly warrior.

_Bakura: 2850; Yami: 2500_

"Since I have nothing left to do, you may go."

"Thank you," Bakura said as he drew (2). "Here's a card you should be familiar with: Swords of Revealing Light (1)! As you know, this immobilizes your monster for three turns! Since I'm safe from battle, I'll just end my turn without any monsters."

Yami growled as several shining swords descended upon Dark Paladin. Yami silently drew a card (2). "I summon Queen's Knight (1;1500/1600) and end my turn." The blonde female knight appeared, showing off her pink armor.

"That's one turn," Bakura announced as he drew a card (2). "I set a monster (1) and end."

Yami drew a card (2), and his face lit up. "Time to bolster my army of magicians! By tributing Queen's Knight I can bring out Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)!" The female warrior burst into pixels, and another beautiful blonde appeared in her place, sporting blue and pink armor. She twirled around for a few moments in pink bubbles that had appeared when she materialized. "I end my turn."

"That means your next turn is the last turn for Swords of Revealing Light," Bakura noted as he drew (2). "Dark Paladin will be able to attack. Well, he would if I didn't use Sealing Sword of Dead Spirits (1) on him! Now you won't be able to use him until a monster is sent to your graveyard."

'_That might take a while since I'm only on the offensive now,' _Yami realized.

"I'll just end my turn," Bakura smirked.

Yami drew a card (2) and sighed. "I pass. However, now Swords of Revealing Light wears off."

"How true, but I do not need it any more!" Bakura laughed as he drew (2) as a grinning green pot appeared on his field. "Pot of Greed (1) lets me draw two cards from my deck (3)." However, almost immediately after the green pot disappeared, a similar jar appeared. "I just drew Urn of Greed (2). All I must do is remove my Necro Soldiers from play, and I can draw two more cards (4)!

"Now then, for my turn… I think I'll activate my trap monster, Dead Spirit – Zoma (1800/500)! However, I'll tribute him for Diabound (3;1800/1600)! Then I equip him with Afterimage of Ghost (2)." A small skeletal dragon appeared, but was replaced by a white fiend. He had two small wings, a muscular torso, and his tail was a large snake.

Bakura thought Yami would be frightened, seeing his ultimate monster from Ancient Egypt. However, when he discovered that Yami was unfazed, Bakura continued, "Next I'll set a trap (1), flip summon my face-down Discredited Mage (1700/1200), and end my turn."

"I draw (3), and then attack Discredited Mage with Dark Magician Girl!" Yami ordered. Dark Magician Girl fired a pink energy ball at Discredited Mage, who burst into pixels. However, then a stone tablet rose out of the ground on Bakura's field, and Discredited Mage came out of the tablet.

_Bakura: 2550; Yami: 2500_

"Nice shot, but not good enough," Bakura snickered. "I still have more life points than you, and I used my Revival Tablet trap card to bring back Discredited Mage."

"Then I'll just have to end my turn with this face-down (2)," Yami declared.

"I draw (2), and Afterimage of Ghost activates!" Bakura laughed. Diabound glowed, and he split into two new Diabounds! "Afterimage of Ghost gives me a Diabound Token (1800/1600) each turn. I now activate the effect of Diabound Token!" The copy of the white fiend jumped up, and landed behind Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl shrieked as the Diabound restrained her with his arms and tail, reducing her attack to 200.

"Now that Dark Magician Girl is weakened, I'll use Discredited Mage to attack her!" Bakura laughed.

"You've finally slipped up!" Yami happily declared as Discredited Mage ran forward. "As soon as Dark Magician Girl is destroyed, Dark Paladin will return to me!"

"Not exactly," Bakura chuckled as Discredited Mage drove his wand through Dark Magician Girl's . "You see, a monster Discredited Mage destroys in battle returns to your deck." Yami groaned as Dark Magician Girl was destroyed and his life points decreased.

_Bakura: 2550; Yami: 1000_

"Now, Diabound, direct attack! Let's see if you have anything to save yourself," Bakura smirked.

"Actually, I do," Yami stated as Diabound rushed forward. As soon as Diabound was in striking range of Yami, a strange yellow aura surrounded Yami, protecting him. "Reduction Barrier reduces the damage to ten percent!"

_Bakura: 2550; Yami: 820_

"What a strange life point number," Bakura remarked.

"It's better than zero," Yami replied. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then it's my draw (3)!" Yami shouted. After looking over his small hand a few moments he declared, "Bakura, it's time to take you down a few notches! I activate the spell card Brain Control (2), so I can take control of Diabound for only 800 points!" A red aura surrounded Yami as Diabound jumped over to his field.

_Bakura: 2550; Yami: 20_

"Now I use Diabound's effect! Let's see how you like it when you are on this end of the effect," Yami sneered as Diabound constrained Discredited Mage, reducing his attack to nothing. "I set a card (1), and then since he's the last card in my hand, I can normal summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (0;2300/2100) with no tributes!"

"Impressive," Bakura commented as the armored knight rode onto Yami's field, riding his purple horse. _'Of course, your assault would have been more effective if you hadn't used Diabound's effect.'_

"Now, Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack Discredited Mage with Spiral Spear Strike!" Yami commanded. Gaia rode forward and drove both of his lances through Discredited Mage, but Bakura's life points didn't decrease.

"Sorry, but Discredited Mage has another effect," Bakura smirked. "By shuffling Discredited Mage and my hand into my deck (0), I can negate all the damage!"

"You'll still lose the duel soon enough," Yami shrugged. "You have no cards in your hand or field, except Sealing Sword of Dead Spirits, which won't help you much, while I have Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight! Anyway, I'll let you make your move."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Bakura chuckled as he drew (1). "We both have an uncanny ability to bounce back from bad situations like this. I don't think I need to elaborate, since you've done it so many times, so I'll just set this monster (0) and end my turn."

Yami drew a card (1), and immediately slapped his new monster onto his duel disk (0). A young girl appeared, wearing a combination of purple robes and armor. "Meet Skilled Dark Magician Girl (1500/1500)! As soon as we activate three spell cards she'll upgrade to the original Dark Magician Girl! Now then, Gaia, attack Bakura's set monster!"

Gaia roared and charged forward. He used one of his lances to destroy Bakura's monster, which was a shapeless black blob. However, as soon as the blob was destroyed, a new monster was summoned in its place. It was a skeleton dressed in medieval clothes, wielding a long sword. He crouched and placed his sword in front of him as a makeshift shield.

"The original monster you destroyed was Fusion Fiend (1000/1000)," Bakura explained. "Since your level seven Gaia the Fierce Knight destroyed Fusion Fiend, I was able to summon my level six Ghost Duke (2000/1700)! I wouldn't bother attacking, because he's only destroyed by card effects!"

"Very well, I'll end my turn," Yami sighed.

"I draw (1), and must pay 500 life points to maintain Ghost Duke," Bakura quickly explained.

_Bakura: 2050; Yami: 20_

"However, I have nothing else, so I must end." _'I could have switched Ghost Duke to attack mode and attacked Skilled Dark Magician Girl. That would deal enough damage to win, but I don't want to risk triggering the Pharaoh's set trap card.'_

"Draw (1)!" Yami forcefully shouted. "I activate Pot of Greed (0)! Now I can draw two cards (2)!" After seeing his cards, he sighed. "I cannot use this cards… yet. I must end my turn, but only two more spell cards until I can use Skilled Dark Magician Girl's effect."

Bakura silently drew and paid his life points.

_Bakura: 1550; Yami: 20_

"I set a trap (1) and end," Bakura sighed.

Yami drew (3), and slid a set card into his duel disk (2). "I must copy your move."

Bakura drew a card (2), and chuckled as his life points decreased further.

_Bakura: 1050; Yami: 20_

"Now we can get somewhere!" Bakura shouted. "I pay most of my remaining life points to activate Delinquent Duo (1)! This will destroy the rest of your hand!" A pink demon labeled "1" and a blue demon labeled "2" appeared in front of Yami. They each took a card from Yami's hand (0), and placed it in his graveyard.

_Bakura: 50; Yami: 20_

"Now that you've discarded two cards, I can activate my other card: Pleasure in Pain (0)! Since you just discarded two cards, I'm allowed to draw two cards (2)," Bakura explained. "Since I'll have Ghost Duke until my next turn, I'll just end with this set card (1)."

"This duel won't last much longer," Yami noted as he drew (1). "Neither of us even have 100 life points left."

"Yes, it's only a matter of until I win," Bakura grinned.

"I doubt it," Yami snorted. "Anyway, I activate my set Dust Tornado trap card to destroy one of your set traps! Now you'll have less ways to interfere with this: since you activated Delinquent Duo and Pleasure in Pain, I can tribute Skilled Dark Magician Girl to summon Dark Magician Girl! And since Skilled Dark Magician Girl was sent to my graveyard, Dark Paladin is freed!"

Bakura just glared as two powerful monsters appeared on Yami's field. They glared back at Bakura for having destroyed them earlier.

"Since I can't destroy Ghost Duke, I'll end my turn with another set card (0)," Yami sighed.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap you didn't destroy!" Bakura cackled as "DE" appeared on his field.

"Destiny Board," Yami murmured.

"That's right! Now then, I believe it was my draw (2)," Bakura said. "All I need to do is set this card (1) and end my turn. Your monsters are so weak I don't even need a monster of my own."

"You are calling my monsters weak?!" Yami demanded as he drew a card (1). "I wouldn't be saying that, considering they are about to destroy you! Dark Paladin – The Ultimate Swords Master of the Spellcaster Rage, attack Bakura directly and end this duel!" Dark Paladin roared, and lunged out at Bakura. He brought his sword down on Bakura… only to have it be stopped by a small blue sheep.

"Scapegoat summoned four Sheep Tokens (0/0)," Bakura grinned. "Of course, you should know its effect since that dog Joey used it."

"It will only protect you from one turn!" Yami pointed out. "Dark Magician Girl and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, destroy two Sheep Tokens!" The two monsters did just that, leaving only the yellow sheep.

"Aw, so close. There's one left."

"Not for long!" Yami shouted. "I activate my set trap, Call of the Haunted! This will bring back the monster I discarded for Graceful Charity, Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)! And now that I've summoned him, I can return the spell card I discarded for Graceful Charity (2)! Finally I activate my set trap, Spell Booster! By discarding a card (1), I can activate the spell I returned immediately, so go: Dark Tempest (0)! This removes all monsters in our deck and graveyard from play! Now you won't be able to get a draw that can save you!"

Dark Paladin, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician of Chaos all crossed their weapons. There was a massive burst of energy, and almost all of both spirits' decks and graveyards disappeared. "Anyway, Dark Magician of Chaos will attack the last Sheep Token with Chaos Burst."

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that," Bakura chuckled, closing his eyes.

"And why not?" Yami demanded.

"Because," Bakura laughed, and then forcefully opened his eyes. "You've just lost the duel!!"

"What?!" Yami gasped.

"There are three copies of a monster named Oujia Spirit (1000/1000) in my deck," Bakura explained. "And since you just removed them from play, their effects activate, finishing the effect of Destiny Board!"

"N-No!" Yami screamed as three more spirits appeared, forming "DEATH". _'No… I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen,' _He sadly thought as he fell to his knees. The five spirits surrounded him and covered Yami in dark energy.

_Bakura: 50; Yami: 0_

"You put up a good fight this year, but it looks like this time you just couldn't cut it," Bakura laughed. "I win! I shall finally plunge the world into shadows!" Bakura bent down and picked up the Millennium Rod as the Shadow Game disappeared.

"Now it's time for your punishment," Bakura chuckled, tightly gripping the Millennium Rod. He began to walk to Yami, but about halfway there the bottom of the Millennium Rod came off! That revealed a knife underneath. Bakura froze for a moment, but then grinned again. "The Millennium Rod keeps on getting more and more interesting. Looks like I'll have fun with your body, not just your soul," Bakura maliciously said as he advanced upon Yami, who was still motionlessly slumped on the floor….

* * *

Meep! Violence! AND ZOMG CLIFFIE! Well, like you didn't see a cliffie coming...

It's good to be back:D

RER!

* * *

Card of the Day

Dark Paladin – The Ultimate Swords Master of the Spellcaster Rage (DARK)  
Spellcaster/Effect  
Level 8  
ATK 2900/DEF 2400  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing a "Dark Magician" from play after it has successfully destroyed all monsters your opponent controls in battle by the effect of "Diffusion Wave-Motion". You may activate set Spell Cards on your side of the field during your opponent's turn as if they were Quick-Play Spell Cards. This card's name is treated as "Dark Magician" while it is face-up on the field.

* * *

Original Cards

Necro Soldier; level 4; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 0/0; During your opponent's standby phase, special summon 1 "Necro Soldier" from your deck.

Rising Darkness; Equip Spell; Only equip to a DARK monster. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to its level x 100. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, shuffle this card into your deck. If the equipped monster is tributed, return this card to your hand.

Dark Paladin – The Ultimate Swords Master of the Spellcaster Rage; level 8; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 2900/2400; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing a "Dark Magician" from play after it has successfully destroyed all monsters your opponent controls in battle by the effect of "Diffusion Wave-Motion". You may activate set Spell Cards on your side of the field during your opponent's turn as if they were Quick-Play Spell Cards. This card's name is treated as "Dark Magician" while it is face-up on the field.

Death Caliber Knight; level 4; Fiend/DARK; 1900/1800

Sealing Sword of Dead Spirits; Continuous Spell; Select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot attack, be attacked, has its effect negated, and is unaffected by card effects (except this card). This card is automatically destroyed when a monster is sent to your opponent's graveyard.

Urn of Greed; Spell; Remove 3 monsters in your graveyard from play; draw 2 cards.  
NOTE: Made by Kuinra Shisa

Diabound; level 6; Fiend/Effect/LIGHT; 1800/1600; You may equip this monster to a monster your opponent controls. When equipped in this way, decrease the equipped monster's ATK by this card monster's original ATK.

Afterimage of Ghost; Equip Spell; Only equip to a Fiend-Type Monster you control. During your Standby Phase, special summon a "Ghost Token" (Fiend-Type/???/Level ?/ATK ?/DEF ?). The attribute, level, ATK, DEF, and effect of the "Ghost Token" are the same as the equipped monster.

Discredited Mage; level 4; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 1700/1200; If this card is destroyed in battle, you may shuffle this card and your hand into your deck to reduce all battle damage to 0. If this card destroys a monster in battle, it is returned to your opponent's deck.

Revival Tablet; Trap; Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to your graveyard. Special summon a monster from your graveyard.

Reduction Barrier; Trap; Reduce damage to your lifepoints to 10 percent of its original value.

Skilled Dark Magician Girl; level 4; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 1500/1500; Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell Card, put 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 3). By Tributing this card with 3 Spell Counters on it, Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

Fusion Fiend; level 3; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 1000/1000; When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, special summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck with a level lower than the monster that destroyed this card.

Ghost Duke; level 6; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 2000/1700; "Headless Knight" + "The Earl of Demise" This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. Pay 500 Life Points during each of your standby phases. If you do not, this card is destroyed.

Pleasure in Pain; Quick-Play Spell; Activate only when your opponent discards a card(s) from a card effect. Draw one card for each card your opponent discarded.

Spell Booster; Trap; Discard 1 card; activate 1 Spell Card from your hand.

Dark Tempest; Spell; Activate only when you control "Dark Magician", "Dark Magician Girl", and "Dark Magician of Chaos". Remove all monsters in both decks and graveyards from play.

Oujia Spirit; level 3; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 1000/1000; When this card is removed from play, if "Destiny Board" is face-up on your side of the field, you may activate a "Spirit Message" card from your hand or deck, ignoring activation conditions.

* * *

_Next Time: Scapegoat_


	39. Scapegoat

"_Anyway, Dark Magician of Chaos will attack the last Sheep Token with Chaos Burst."_

"_I'm sorry, but you can't do that," Bakura chuckled, closing his eyes._

"_And why not?" Yami demanded._

"_Because," Bakura laughed, and then forcefully opened his eyes. "You've just lost the duel!!"_

"_What?!" Yami gasped._

"_There are three copies of a monster named Oujia Spirit (1000/1000) in my deck," Bakura explained. "And since you just removed them from play, their effects activate, finishing the effect of Destiny Board!"_

"_N-No!" Yami screamed as three more spirits appeared, forming "DEATH". _'No… I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen,'_ He sadly thought as he fell to his knees. The five spirits surrounded him and covered Yami in dark energy._

Bakura: 50; Yami: 0 

"_You put up a good fight this year, but it looks like this time you just couldn't cut it," Bakura laughed. "I win! I shall finally plunge the world into shadows!" Bakura bent down and picked up the Millennium Rod as the Shadow Game disappeared._

"_Now it's time for your punishment," Bakura chuckled, tightly gripping the Millennium Rod. He began to walk to Yami, but about halfway there the bottom of the Millennium Rod came off! That revealed a knife underneath. Bakura froze for a moment, but then grinned again. "The Millennium Rod keeps on getting more and more interesting. Looks like I'll have fun with your body, and not just your soul," Bakura maliciously said as he advanced upon Yami, who was still motionlessly slumped on the floor…_

_

* * *

_Hello everyone!! I have some bad news, but first... 

**Katoma: **Dun worry, that will be explained xD

**Crazy Little Devil: **Will Yami die? o.O I guess you'll find out now...

**Ninja Wolf 25: **(Gets out body-slam-shield) Okay, I'm ready :-D

**redgirl90: **Yes, another cliffie xD And yes, it'll be a good plot, dun worry

Now for bad news... The Update Gaps will be starting soon :S I don't know how long it's going to take to update each chapter, or when exactly they'll start, but they're going to start soon. I'm really sorry about this, everyone... but at least I was able to not have an update gap for 39 chapters, right? xD

Anyway, RER for now!!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 39: Scapegoat

"THAT LYING BACK-STABBER!" Takashi screamed at the top of the lungs. "That no good, little, two-timing…. How dare he betray me!"

Takashi was racing through the halls of his dorm. He had to get to the Dueling Arena Complex as fast as possible. Since he was keeping track of Chris' duels, Takashi quickly discovered that Bakura was dueling Chris. As Takashi drew closer to the Dueling Arena Complex, he remembered the deal he and Bakura made.

* * *

Takashi was walking down his hallway, scowling. He was in a bad mood since he had been thinking about how Chris defeated him… again. There wasn't a single day that passed where he didn't remember that duel.

"Takashi!" A voice called out as Takashi was about to enter his dorm.

"What?" Takashi moaned as he turned to see who had called his name. It was a Ra Yellow with shaggy white hair and dark, cunning eyes. He was wearing a first-year uniform, but he seemed much older than fifteen.

"In the beginning of this year, Christopher Gold defeated you in a duel, did he not?" The boy asked.

Takashi hated talking about the subject. Although he constantly brooded over it, he hated admitting to others that he had actually lost to a first-year Ra reject. Without saying anything, Takashi silently opened the door to his dorm and began to enter.

"Wait," The boy demanded. He stuck his right arm out, blocking Takashi. "Hold on. Would you be interested in… revenge?"

After a moment of thinking it over, Takashi. turned to the boy. Both were grinning maliciously.

* * *

"So, Bakura, you also want to crush Chris?" Takashi asked the boy who introduced himself as Bakura. They were talking in Takashi's dorm. "Why do you want to do that?"

"I have my reasons," Bakura chuckled.

"Fine, as long as Chris is defeated," Takashi sighed. "So what can I do?"

"Considering you're a Kaiba, I'm assuming that you know about the school's computer system," Bakura answered. "I want you to help me set up duels for Chris and his friends against the perfect opponents to crush them."

"That sounds interesting," Takashi said slowly, thinking over Bakura's offer. "What exactly would that do? I want to completely crush Chris, but I don't think just beating him in a duel will do it."

"Believe me, it will," Bakura replied. "I also plan to take his Millennium Puzzle. That—"

"His what?" Takashi asked.

"I almost forget, he didn't have it when he dueled you," Bakura remembered. "It is very precious to him. Taking it will definitely crush him. So, will you help me?" Bakura extended his right hand to Takashi.

Takashi looked at Bakura's hand, and then at Bakura's face. "I will, but with one condition."

"And what is that?"

"_I _want to be the one to defeat Chris," Takashi stated.

"Hmm," Bakura mumbled, thinking. "It is difficult to make plans to really defeat him. He is a good duelist. If every other attempt fails, which is entirely possible, I guess I can let you have the final duel against Chris that will crush him with no doubt."

"All right then. You've got yourself a deal," Takashi grinned, taking Bakura's hand.

* * *

Takashi finally reached the door to Duel Arena 4. He furiously opened the door, and saw Chris and Bakura on one side of the arena. He assumed Chris had lost, since he was kneeling on the floor, and seemed barely conscious. Takashi then studied Bakura, and his eyes widened. Bakura was holding an ornate, golden knife.

Forgetting that was exactly what he sometimes wished would happen to Chris, Takashi swiftly and silently ran forward. Bakura brought his hand back to strike Chris with the knife, but at that very moment Takashi stepped in front of Bakura. Before Bakura had a chance to react, Takashi grabbed Bakura's right wrist, preventing him from attacking.

"No one betrays a Kaiba," Takashi hissed. "Especially not me."

"Unless my memory betrays me, there was a group of five men who betrayed Seto Kaiba several times," Bakura calmly said. He then twisted his arm out of Takashi's grip, and tried to attack Takashi. Before Bakura could complete his attack, Takashi reached out and tried to grab Bakura's hand.

After a few moments of Bakura and Takashi trying to rip the Millennium Rod from the other's hand, the Millennium Rod was released from both grips, and the Rod went flying across the room.

Takashi immediately began to sprint towards the golden artifact. Bakura raised his right hand, and four black ropes came out of the wall closest to Takashi. They tied up his wrists and ankles, and then pulled him against the wall.

Bakura slowly walked to the Millennium Rod, maliciously smirking at Takashi while Takashi glared at Bakura. Bakura nonchalantly picked up the Millennium Rod. However, as he raised it from the ground, another hand appeared on the Millennium Rod.

Bakura followed the arm to the body, to discover that the Seto Kaiba from Ancient Egypt was stranding right in front of him!

"Get your paws off _my _Millennium Rod," Seto growled.

Bakura took a step back in surprise, and released the Millennium Rod. The Rod made a loud clang as it hit the floor.

"An illusion," Bakura murmured. "I should have known." Bakura bent down to take the Rod once again, but Takashi ran by and took the Rod before Bakura. Takashi ran to the other end of the arena by Chris, and turned around to face Bakura.

"I have no idea what you did, but when you dropped this thing," Takashi gestured to Millennium Rod, "Those ropes disappeared."

"Why do you want the Millennium Rod?" Bakura asked. "I thought we were on the same side."

"You betrayed me. I don't think that means we're allies," Takashi snorted. "You said I could be the one to crush Chris."

"Oh, yes!" Bakura remembered. "I never really intended to keep that promise, anyway. Now then, you can't use the Millennium Rod's magic; it's useless to you. If you give it back now, I may give you something back in return."

"Magic? You honestly want me to believe that this thing is magic?" Takashi scoffed.

_He really is Seto's descendant. _"Of course. There's magic everywhere in the world. There's not as much magic left as say, 5000 or 10000 years ago, but there's magic nonetheless. I just constrained you with magic, and look at Chris. Do you really think an ordinary duel could do that?"

Takashi looked at Chris again, and saw that now he was completely out cold.

"Give me back my Millennium Rod," Bakura commanded.

"No!" Takashi shouted.

"Fine, be that way," Bakura sighed. Suddenly, a dark fog began to appear in the arena. It quickly covered everything, leaving only Bakura and Takashi behind.

"What… is this?" Takashi wondered aloud.

"This is the Shadow Realm. Physical violence like earlier is of no use here. Neither of us will leave until you give me the Millennium Rod. Either that, or," Bakura activated his duel disk, "You defeat me in a duel."

"I never turn down a challenge," Takashi declared as he activated his duel disk.

"Well, this certainly will be a challenge for you," Bakura reasoned. "Chris beat you in a duel, and I beat Chris. Wouldn't that mean I should be able to beat you? After all, how good can you be if you didn't win even when you had your Yata-Garasu lock?"

"Those duels didn't count!" Takashi screamed. "I've completely remade my deck! No one can stand up to me now!"

"We'll see," Bakura confidently chuckled.

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

_Bakura: 4000; Takashi: 4000_

"I'll start," Bakura declared, drawing a card (6). After looking over his hand for a moment, a strange gray-skinned warrior appeared, kneeling in defense. "Although I believe I over-use this opening move a bit, it is still very effective. Necro Soldier (5;0/0) in defense mode. That's all I need to do to defeat you; end turn."

"One monster with no attack or defense? That's how you expect to defeat me?! How dare you insult me!" Takashi roared as he ripped off a card from his deck (6).

"Just one monster? You might want to get your eyes examined," Bakura said. Takashi looked up, and discovered that there were now three Necro Soldiers on Bakura's field! "Necro Soldier allows me to summon the other two from my deck at the start of your turn."

"Whether you have one weakling, or one million, I'll still beat you!" Takashi declared. "Lord of Dragons (5;1200/1100) in attack mode!" A man in dragon-like armor appeared on Takashi's field. A flute that looked like a dragon then appeared in his hands. He blew into it, and then two large dragons materialized next to him, one sapphire and the other emerald.

"Since I have Lord of D, I can use Flute of Summoning Dragon (4)," Takashi explained. "Thanks to that, I was able to summon Luster Dragon (3;1900/1600) and Luster Dragon #2 (2;2400/1400)!"

"Impressive," Bakura remarked. "Especially for your first turn. Now you'll be able to destroy my three monsters."

"I'm going to destroy all of your monsters, _and _take out some of your lifepoints! Now, I may not have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon any more, but we Kaibas have something just as good! By tributing Luster Dragon and Luster Dragon #2 I can bring out the Blue-Eyes White Crystal Dragon (1;3000/2500)!!" Takashi screamed as his two dragons disappeared, and a new one appeared in their place. This dragon was identical to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, except for its scales. The scales were such a magnificent shade of white that they appeared to almost be translucent.

"A powerful monster, but power is not everything in this game," Bakura shrugged. "Since you only have two monsters, you won't be able to defeat my three."

"Like you said, power isn't everything. That's why I have my spell card! Since the Blue-Eyes White Crystal Dragon is treated as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon while it's on my field, I can activate Burst Stream of Destruction (0) to destroy your three monsters by forfeiting my dragon's attack!" Takashi explained as his dragon charged up a large ball of energy in its mouth. It then released the energy ball, destroying all of Bakura's cards.

"Now, even though my Blue-Eyes White Crystal Dragon can't attack, that rule does not apply to Lord of D! Direct attack!" Lord of D pulled a dagger from his cloak and ran forward. He stopped in front of Bakura and attacked Bakura in the exact same way Bakura tried to attack Chris.

_Bakura: 2800; Takashi: 4000_

"One direct attack from my dragon, and you're finished," Takashi stated. "End turn. Remember: you can't target my dragon with effects, due to Lord of D's effect," Takashi reminded Bakura as Bakura drew a card (6). "I have a powerful un-targettable monster. Maybe you should give up now."

"As I just told you, power isn't everything," Bakura hissed. "While your dragon may be powerful, I can easily destroy your Lord of D, and then your dragon will be susceptible to effects. Watch and learn! I summon Headless Knight (5;1450/1700) and attack." An empty suit of armor appeared, and cleaved through the draconic man.

Bakura's monster then jumped forward again. He swung his blade, and ripped the front of Takashi's blazer.

"My shirt ripped!" Takashi exclaimed. "How is that possible?!"

_Bakura: 2800; Takashi: 3750 _

"It's because of this Shadow Game," Bakura explained, gesturing to all the fog surrounding the duelists. "Now then, back to the duel, you are not going to win. You focus too much on power…. Your ancestor, Seto Kaiba, also focused on power, but he also knew how to combine it with effects to completely devastate his opponent."

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked. "Why do you know about Seto Kaiba's strategies so much?"

"If you must know, in reality I am a ten-thousand year-old spirit," Bakura answered. "When Seto Kaiba was still alive I personally knew him."

"Yeah right," Takashi scoffed. "Why should I believe you?"

"I thought you didn't believe in magic earlier, and I've proven magic to you, haven't I?" Bakura asked. "Besides, I'm just telling you the truth. It's entirely your choice if you want to believe me or not."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get on with the duel and your defeat!"

"Very well," Bakura said. "Now I'm going to show you how bad your first turn really was. I activate the spell card Soul Taker (4). Although you will gain 1000 points, you will lose your precious dragon. Now, see what happened? Although you had a strong monster, you had no hand and no way to protect it. And while I had no field, I had a full hand, and was easily able to destroy your cards."

A large hand reached out of the ground, and squeezed Takashi's dragon. The dragon burst into pixels, which flew into Takashi and healed him.

_Bakura: 2800; Takashi: 4750_

"Enjoy that lifepoint boost while it lasts, because it won't last long," Bakura smirked. "One card face-down (3), and then I end my turn."

_Bakura's good, _Takashi thought as he angrily drew a card (1). "I will have a hand soon! I activate Treasure of Slashing Life (0), so now I draw five cards (5) and discard my hand in five turns!"

_Well, he certainly has Seto Kaiba's powerful draw, _Bakura thought as Takashi looked over his new hand.

"I summon Dragon Warrior (4;1500/1000)!" Takashi shouted as a man who seemed to be half-dragon appeared. Then a dragon who was covered in metallic black scales appeared almost immediately next to Takashi's monster. "Since I had Dragon Warrior, I was able to use Contract with Dragon (3) to bring out my Rare Metal Dragon (2400/1000)."

"Do you do anything besides swarm your dragons?" Bakura moaned. "It won't get you very far."

"We'll see. Dragon Warrior, attack Headless Knight!" The warrior jumped forward and got rid of Bakura's monster, and a few of Bakura's lifepoints.

_Bakura: 2750; Takashi: 4750_

"Now, Rare Metal Dragon, direct attack!" The dragon ran forward, and then tried to slash at Bakura with its claw. However, an invisible barrier stopped Rare Metal Dragon's claw a few inches from Bakura.

"It seems you fell for my trap," Bakura chuckled. "It was Ghost Shield, and all I had to do was remove a Necro Soldier from play to stop your attack."

"Fine, I'll just set these two cards (1) to end my turn," Takashi sighed.

"Then it's my draw (4)!" Bakura shouted. A grinning green pot appeared on his field. "I use Pot of Greed (3), which, as you should know, lets me draw two cards (5). Anyway, I bring out Death Caliber Knight (4;1900/1800)! Attack Dragon Warrior!" The skeletal man rode onto the field, and then continued charging into Dragon Warrior and then Takashi. A small dot of blood appeared in the place where Takashi was stabbed.

_Bakura: 2750; Takashi: 4350_

"I'll set these two other cards face-down (2), and end my turn," Bakura said.

"Before you end your turn, I use one of my set cards, Dust Tornado," Takashi played as a small tornado appeared and blew away Bakura's continuous trap. "With its effect I was able to destroy your Ghost Shield, and now I draw (2). Anyway, Rare Metal Dragon, attack Death Caliber Knight!"

The dragon attacked the zombie, who shattered into pixels. Takashi was a little surprised, since he expected Bakura to activate at least one of his traps when Takashi attacked. Instead, Bakura activated them when the attack was completed.

_Bakura: 2250; Takashi: 4350_

"I use my two traps, Revival Tablet and Mirror Tablet!" Bakura laughed as Death Caliber Knight reappeared. "Now, watch as my devastating effects activate!"

"Not so fast!" Takashi shouted as Rare Metal Dragon roared, causing Death Caliber Knight to shatter again. "My other trap card is Dragon Gust, so by just paying a few points I can negate your trap!"

_Bakura: 2250; Takashi: 4250_

"Now that I've foiled your plan, I'll end my turn," Takashi beamed.

"I'll admit, you did take me by surprise there, but I'm not going to let you do anything like that again," Bakura growled as he drew (3). "I activate Trap Booster (2), so by discarding a card (1) I can activate Destiny Board (0) from my hand! And since I discarded Compensation of Reparation, I'm allowed to draw an extra card (1)!"

A spirit holding a "D" appeared as Bakura took another card from his deck. When he saw it, he began laughing again. "By removing the remaining Necro Soldiers, Death Caliber Knight, and Headless Knight from play, I can bring out D.E.A.T.H. – Death (0;2900+200/2450)! As long as I have Death, Destiny Board can't be destroyed by card effects! Now attack Rare Metal Dragon!"

Bakura's monster rushed forward and quickly blasted through Rare Metal Dragon, and then into Takashi.

_Bakura: 2250; Takashi: 3550_

"I end my turn," Bakura said. "Let's see if your new deck can stand up to some of the most powerful cards in my deck."

Takashi didn't respond, but just drew a card (3). "One monster face-down (2). End turn." Bakura laughed as another spirit appeared, this one holding an "E".

"Two letters down, three to go," He declared as he drew a card (1). "Death, attack Takashi's set monster!" Takashi's red and white dragon was quickly destroyed, but then another one quickly took its place.

"You destroyed Masked Dragon (1400/1100)," Takashi quickly explained. "When he's destroyed, I can summon out another one."

"Then I'll just end my turn."

Again Takashi silently drew his card (3). "One spell or trap face-down. End turn."

"Still think you can win with your next deck?" Bakura taunted as "DEA" formed and he drew (2). Death now had 3500 attack points.

_I know I can get out of this situation, _Takashi thought. _I just need the right cards._

"Death, attack Takashi's Masked Dragon!" Death attacked the Masked Dragon again, and again another was summoned. "That's your last Masked Dragon, which means that next turn you'll need to summon out another monster," Bakura declared. "End turn."

_Next turn I need to discard my hand for Treasure of Slashing Life, _Takashi realized as he drew a card (3). "I set two more traps (1), and end my turn." Two more vertical card backings materialized as the penultimate letter of Bakura's message appeared.

"One more turn," Bakura chuckled as he drew (3). "Then your destiny of death will be fulfilled. Now, Death, destroy his final Masked Dragon!" For the third and final time, Takashi's red and white dragon was destroyed. The dragon that appeared this time was a small, black, horned dragon.

"Since there are no more Masked Dragons in my deck, I decided to summon Wish Dragon (700/100)," Takashi declared.

"Hm, it doesn't have very much attack or defense power," Bakura observed. "Let's see what you are planning. Of course, you can't plan much, since you are about to lose your hand from Treasure of Slashing Life."

"Not exactly," Takashi smirked as he drew a card (2), and then discarded his hand (0). "I activate my trap, Holy Repentance! Thanks to its effect, not only am I allowed to draw cards to replace the cards I lost (2), but I'm allowed to draw an extra one as well (3)! Now I activate Wish Dragon's effect, sending it to the graveyard to summon two Wish Tokens (700/100)!"

Takashi's small dragon roared, and then split into pixels. The pixels then reformed into two small stars, which in turn merged to form a large orange dragon. Its wings were enormous; each was at least as long as the dragon's body.

"By tributing the Wish Tokens, I can bring out Giant-Winged Dragon (2;2500/1000)!" Takashi shouted.

"A much more impressive monster," Bakura noted, "But still not enough to stand up to Death, who has 3700 attack points."

"You don't know what I'm planning to do," Takashi stated. "I activate my second trap, Burst Breath! By sending Giant-Winged Dragon to the graveyard, I can destroy your monster because it only has 2450 defense!"

Bakura laughed as both monsters on the field burst into pixels. "What's so funny?" Takashi asked. "One of your most powerful monsters is gone; Destiny Board is now prone to card effects."

"It is just that this is the second time that Death has been destroyed due to his defense power," Bakura explained. "Now, are you going to continue with your move?"

"Of course!" Takashi shouted. "I activate my last trap, Immortal Dragon! So by removing Wish Dragon from play I can bring back Giant-Winged Dragon!"

"I have no monsters and only 2250 points left," Bakura realized as the dragon appeared again, roaring at Bakura. "Are you planning to defeat me with a direct attack?"

"No, Giant-Winged Dragon can't attack this turn," Takashi sighed. "However, I can prevent Destiny Board from being completed with A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon (1)! By returning Giant-Winged Dragon to my hand (2), Destiny Board and all of your Spirit Messages are destroyed!" Takashi's dragon flapped its wings, creating a giant gust of wind that destroyed all of Bakura's cards.

"Interesting move, Takashi. I'll admit, I did not see that coming," Bakura said. "However, that does not mean you'll win. I have several other tricks up my sleeve."

"I just end my turn," Takashi finished.

"I draw (4)," Bakura said. "I activate Graceful Charity (3)! I am allowed draw three cards (6), and discard two (4). Next, I summon The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (3;1300/1800)!" Bakura's gruesome monster appeared. It was a ghost with long lavender hair, and brown decaying skin. "Since you don't have any cards on your field, I will attack your directly!"

Bakura's spirit flew forward, going right through Takashi, further tearing his clothes.

_Bakura: 2250; Takashi: 2250_

"Look, now our points are equal," Bakura noticed. "And at such an odd number. How peculiar."

"Just finish your move!" Takashi snapped.

"Very well," Bakura sighed. "You may go."

"I draw (3), and then summon Giant-Winged Dragon (2;2500/1000)!" Takashi shouted as his dragon appeared for the third time.

"What?! Your dragon requires two tributes!" Bakura objected.

"Actually, if he is returned to my hand from the field, I can summon him without a tribute. Not only that, but now I'm also able to draw a card (3)!" Takashi explained, smirking. When he saw his new card, he immediately set it in his duel disk (2). "Now, Giant-Winged Dragon, attack Bakura's monster!"

Giant-Winged Dragon flapped his wings once more, sending a burst of super-fast wind at The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams. The wind went through the ghost into Bakura, and knocked him to the ground.

_Bakura: 1050; Takashi: 2250_

"So much for our points being equal!" Takashi laughed. "Now, I end my turn. Let's see how you do against my powerful dragon with no cards on your field."

"After all this, you still don't get it," Bakura sadly sighed as he drew (4). "Power isn't everything, especially when I have Smashing Ground in my hand (3)! Now I remove The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600), and The Earl of Demise (2000/700) from play to summon Dark Necrofear (2;2200/2800)!

"In case you were wondering, I discarded Dark Ruler Ha Des and The Earl of Demise for Graceful Charity," Bakura explained as his blue-skinned fiend appeared, hugging her broken doll. "Now, Dark Necrofear, direct attack!" Black flames erupted all around Takashi, even though Dark Necrofear remained motionless. Although Takashi's clothes were only slight singed, he felt more like his soul was on fire rather than his body.

_Bakura: 1050; Takashi: 50_

"You're very close to losing," Bakura chuckled. _With Dark Necrofear, there's no way I can lose in this situation. _"I end my turn with a set card (1)."

"Well, close doesn't cut it! I'm still in this duel!" Takashi shouted as he drew a card (3). "First, I use Pot of Greed (2) to draw two cards (4). Now, let's see how you like this: I use my own Smashing Ground (3) to destroy your Dark Necrofear!"

Bakura laughed as his monster shattered into pixels. As the pixels blew farther apart, they seemed to grow bigger, and some turned red. They merged together into a new sphere that surrounded Takashi and Bakura. The dome had many slits in it, all of which opened to revealed an eye or a mouth with razor-sharp teeth, and even some eyes in mouths.

"By destroying Dark Necrofear, you've unleashed my field spell: Dark Sanctuary (0)!" Bakura screamed, laughing maniacally.

"I don't care if you have a field spell!" Takashi shouted. "I'm going to beat you this turn. I summon Spirit Ryu (2;1000/1000)!" A long blue dragon with yellow wings appeared. It's body seemed to be made out of a strange blue goo.

"Your dragon is a few points short," Bakura noted.

"Not exactly," Takashi chuckled. "You see, by discarding a dragon from my hand (1), I can power up Spirit Ryu!" Takashi laughed as Spirit Ryu's gelatinous body doubled in size, and Spirit Ryu's attack increased to 2000. "Attack!"

"You just fell for the effect of Dark Sanctuary! Now you'll lose 1000 points!" Bakura declared. A white spirit came out of Spirit Ryu, and flew straight for Takashi. However, the spirit morphed from a humanoid shape to a draconic shape. It then changed its course at the last moment, bending back into Bakura.

_Bakura: 50; Takashi: 50_

"What… what did you do?!" Bakura demanded.

"Simple," Takashi explained. "I used my Dragon Soul spell card (0). By tributing Spirit Ryu I was able to inflict half of its power to you! Now then, I end my turn." _We both have barely any points. Any of our monsters could win with a single attack… but if he tries to do that, I still have my face-down._

Bakura drew a card (1), and then immediately placed it onto his duel disk (0). "I summon The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500). However, I must tribute it to keep Dark Sanctuary on the field. And, with nothing else to do, I end my turn."

_It seems we're in a stalemate, _Takashi thought as he drew (1). _Neither of us can attack. Of course, as soon as he draws a spell or trap, Dark Sanctuary will be destroyed and I'll be able to win! _"I activate Mirror Spell (0)! Now I can reuse Pot of Greed (2)!" _Then again, maybe now I won't have to wait._

"You've been saying this entire duel that I need to learn to rely more on effects than power. However, I haven't just been relying on power… I've also been relying on strategy!" Takashi shouted. "I've been preparing for this moment the entire duel…. Remember how I said that my Blue-Eyes White Crystal Dragon is treated as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon when on my field? Well, that is also true when it is in my graveyard, meaning I can use Dragon's Mirror (1) to fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Crystal Dragons in my graveyard into the strongest creature at my disposal, the BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON (4500/3800)!!!"

Takashi laughed as his giant dragon appeared. It was exactly like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, except three time as large and with three times as many heads. "Let's see how you stand up to this dragon!"

"But how did you get three Blue-Eyes White Crystal Dragons in your graveyard?" Bakura asked.

"As I said, I've been preparing the entire duel," Takashi explained. "The first dragon was destroyed, as you should know. The second dragon was discarded for the effect of Treasure of Slashing Life, and the last dragon was sent to the graveyard just last turn for the effect of Spirit Ryu."

"Really, it doesn't matter if you have the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. With Dark Sanctuary in play, I don't need to worry about your attacks," Bakura shrugged.

"It won't be in play for long," Takashi replied. "If bet if I take Dark Necrofear from your graveyard that Dark Sanctuary will be destroyed, so I activate Impact Revive (0)! Now summon out Dark Necrofear from your graveyard with 2700 attack points!"

Dark Sanctuary condensed back into the blue woman, holding up her doll. "The attack boost doesn't matter, because I'm summoning her in defense mode," Bakura declared.

"Oh well, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Tri-Neutron Blast!" Takashi commanded. Each head charge up a ball of energy—one yellow, one green, and one blue—and launched them at Bakura's monster. The three energy beams merged into one giant, white beam. It completely obliterated Dark Necrofear, and created a giant explosion.

"A powerful attack, but now you must end your turn," Bakura told Takashi.

"Not exactly," Takashi chuckled. "You see, now I can use the second effect of Impact Revive, giving me a second battle phase! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, direct attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap monster, Dead Spirit – Zoma (1800/500)!" Bakura shouted as the black dragon skeleton appeared. "I suggest that you don't attack."

"And why is that?"

"If you do destroy Zoma, you'll activate his effect, taking 9000 points of damage!"

"Then I end my turn," Takashi angrily said. Zoma then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Now Dark Necrofear's effect activates!" Bakura shouted. Dark Necrofear's doll, which had remained on the field, began to glow. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon flew over to Bakura's field, and then Dark Necrofear's doll was merged into the dragon.

"What's happening?!" Takashi worriedly shouted.

"If you destroy Dark Necrofear, I am compensated with one of your monsters," Bakura chuckled, drawing (1). "Now then, before I attack, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon (0) to obliterate your face-down."

Takashi quietly cursed as his set Mirror Force was blown away.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so focused on power, this wouldn't have happened," Bakura thought aloud. "After all, I rely on powerful effects, and look at what happened. You have no cards and just about no points, while I have this powerful dragon. And speaking of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, finish off your previous master with Tri-Neutron Blast!!"

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon launched another giant energy beam, creating another explosion even larger than the first.

_Bakura: 50; Takashi: 0_

When all the smoke cleared, Takashi was kneeling on the ground, barely able to sit up. He was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Now, Takashi, I will admit that you did put up a good fight," Bakura said, walking up to Takashi. "So I won't take your soul. Not only that, but I'll also be especially nice, and won't further harm you or Chris. Of course, that's mostly because I don't have time to play around any more… I want to finish my glorious plan before Chris wakes. And with that, I depart." Bakura gathered up the Millennium Items and quickly left the room.

_'Takashi and Chris, enjoy your souls now, while you still have them. With the seven Millennium Items in my possession, soon I will have everyone's souls.'_

* * *

Well, Yami didn't die, but Bakura has all the Millennium Items! And I bet you didn't see Takashi's return coming, or even his duel against Bakura xD Well, I hope you liked it!

RER!

* * *

Card of the Day

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (LIGHT)  
Dragon/Fusion  
Level 12  
ATK 4500/DEF 3800  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

* * *

Original Cards 

Necro Soldier; level 4; Zombie/Effect/DARK; 0/0; During your opponent's standby phase, special summon 1 "Necro Soldier" from your deck.

Blue-Eyes White Crystal Dragon; level 8; Dragon/Effect/LIGHT; 3000/2500; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summon by tributing 1 level 4 or lower Dragon-Type Monster and 1 level 5 or higher Dragon-Type Monster. This card's name is treated as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while it is on the field or in the graveyard.

Treasure of Slashing Life; Spell; Draw until you hold 5 cards in your hand. Discard your hand during your fifth Standby Phase after activation.

Dragon Warrior; level 4; Warrior/EARTH; 1500/1000

Contract with Dragon; Spell; Activate only when you control a "Dragon Warrior". Special summon a level 4 or lower Dragon-Type Monster from your hand or deck.

Ghost Shield; Continuous Trap; Remove a Fiend-Type or a Zombie-Type Monster in your graveyard from play. Negate one of your opponent's attacks.

Death Caliber Knight; level 4; Fiend/DARK; 1900/1800

Revival Tablet; Trap Card; Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to your graveyard. Special summon a monster from your graveyard.

Mirror Tablet; Trap; Increase the ATK of a monster you control by the ATK of a monster that destroyed a monster you control as a result of battle. Halve that monster's ATK. The two selected monsters are force to battle.

Dragon Gust; Counter-Trap; Activate only when you control a Dragon-Type Monster by paying 100 Life Points. Negate the activation and effect of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it.

Trap Booster; Spell; Discard 1 card from your hand. Activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

Compensation of Reparation; Spell; When this card is discarded, draw 1 card.

D.E.A.T.H. – Death; level 9; Fiend/Effect/DARK; 2900/2450; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 2 zombie-type monsters and 2 fiend-type monsters in your graveyard from play when "Destiny Board" is face-up on the field. This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up "Destiny Board" and "Spirit Message" card on the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, card effects cannot destroy "Destiny Board" and "Spirit Message" cards.

NOTE: Made by Kuinra Shisa

Wish Dragon; level 2; Dragon/Effect/WIND; 700/100; Tribute this card to special summon two "Wish Tokens" (Dragon-Type/WIND/Level 2/ATK 700/DEF 100).

Holy Repentance; Trap; Activate only when you discard your hand from the effect of "Treasure of Slashing Life" or "Card of Demise". Draw cards equal to the number of cards you discarded + 1.

Giant-Winged Dragon; level 8; Dragon/Effect/WIND; 2500/1000; If this card is returned from the field to your hand, then the next time you normal summon this card, you do not need to tribute any monsters. When this card is summoned in this way, draw 1 card.

Immortal Dragon; Trap; Activate by removing a Dragon-Type Monster in your graveyard from play. Special summon a Dragon-Type Monster from your graveyard. The summoned monster cannot attack this turn.

Dark Sanctuary; Field Spell; Activate only when "Dark Necrofear" is destroyed as a result of battle or by your opponent's card effect. Negate the effect of that "Dark Necrofear". If that "Dark Necrofear" is removed from your graveyard, destroy this card. At the end of each of your Main Phase 1s, tribute a monster (this is not optional). If you cannot, this card is destroyed. You may use Monster Card Zones as for Spell and Trap Cards. At the start of each of your opponent's Battle Phases, select one of your opponent's monsters. If the selected monster attacks, immediately negate that attack. Then gain Life Points equal to half that monster's ATK and inflict that same amount to your opponent.

Dragon Soul; Quick-Play Spell; Activate by tributing a Dragon-Type Monster. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the tributed monster's ATK.

Mirror Spell; Spell; Return 1 Spell Card you activated last turn to your hand.

Impact Revive; Spell; Special summon 1 monster from your opponent's graveyard to your opponent's side of the field. That monster gains 500 ATK. You may perform your next Battle Phase twice.

Dead Spirit – Zoma; Continuous Trap; After activation, this card is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/DEF 500), and is Special Summoned to your Monster Card Zone. (This card is also still treated as a Trap Card.) If this card is destroyed as a result of battle during your opponent's turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to double the ATK of the monster that destroyed this card. This card is destroyed during the end of the turn it is activated.

* * *

_Next Time: Time Machine_


	40. Time Machine

Yay! No update gap!! Anyway...

**Crazy Little Devil: **Okay... whatever you say... and I guess you'll see right now xD

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Well, wasn't that a cliffie? I mean Bakura has all 7 items... but whatever. As long as you're happy :-D

**Chaos: **I'm glad you liked it. And it did kinda react to Takashi... with the illusion of Kaiba and everything... oh well.

Only 3 reviews? I know you people are out there!! Review!!!

btw, this is something that every piece of media needs... a clip show!!! Whee!!!! But this chapter is pretty important, since it sets up the last mini-arc...

RER!

* * *

Chapter 40: Time Machine 

Chris slowly opened his eyes. "How long have I been out?" He wondered aloud, gripping his head and sitting up. He looked around the room, and spotted Takashi. "Takashi!" Chris exclaimed. Takashi didn't stir; he looked badly beaten up.

"Takashi… could you have…?" Chris asked. _I need to get him back to my dorm. _Chris walked over to Takashi, a little wobbly at first, and tried to lift him up. Chris grunted, "Urck. This isn't going to work," As he set Takashi back down. "I'd better get Sarah over here." He took out his PDA, sent her a message, and Sarah quickly appeared.

"This is going to be a real workout," She sighed as Chris and Sarah picked up Takashi and began to leave arena. "Maybe we should get some people to take him to the infirmary?"

"I don't think we should," Chris answered. "I'm not sure if Bakura took his soul or not. If he still has his soul, when he wakes up, he might be able to give us some information."

"I wonder why he stood up for you," Sarah said.

"I know. It seems so… unlike him," Chris replied, remembering all the things Takashi had done.

* * *

"_Then its time for me to win this match!" Chris declared as he drew a card (2). "First I'll activate the card I set earlier, Dust Tornado!"_

Uh oh… he can destroy my Best Above the Rest card, and then he'll also be able to destroy my swordsman!_ Takashi worriedly thought._

"_Don't worry about your swordsman," Chris said, seeing Takashi's concerned face. "I'm not going after your trap card… I'm going after mine! I'll use it to destroy my Blast with Chain!"_

"_But why would you do that?" Takashi asked._

"_Because," Chris explained, "You've seen the chain part of my trap, but now you'll see the blast! You see, when it's destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy one card on the field! And I'll choose your swordsman!" The chains unwrapped from Mystic Swordsman's sword, and launched themselves at Silence Swordsman, destroying him. "And now that your swordsman isn't on the field…"_

"_Your Megamorph isn't negated!" Takashi finished as his eyes widened and Mystic Swordsman's size doubled, so it had an attack of 4600._

"_Bingo," Chris said smiling. "Now, attack and win the duel!" The swordsman slashed his sword through Takashi as Takashi fell to his knees and yelled in pain._

Chris: 3000; Takashi: 0 

"_Well, looks like my 'horrible' deck won!" Chris said, walking over to Takashi. "Now, you remember our agreement, don't you?"_

"_Fine, take them!" Takashi shouted, shoving the three cards into Chris' open hand. "Now just… just go away!"_

"_Fine," Chris said, walking away as his duel disk folded up._

_After Chris left the room, Takashi's frown turned into a snicker. _Well, that may not have worked, but at least I have plan B…

* * *

"_Sit," The main uniformed man said as the two men holding Chris released Chris. Chris walked over to the four chairs, and to his surprise found a brown-haired Obelisk sitting in one of them._

"_Takashi! What are you doing here?" Chris exclaimed._

"_I'm here to reclaim my stolen cards!" Takashi angrily shouted._

"_What are you talking abou- Oh! You mean your Silence Swordsman cards?"_

"_Yes, now give them ba-"_

"_Takashi, settle down," Casatos interrupted. "Now, Chris, Takashi claims that you came to his dorm and then forced him into a duel where if he lost, he would have to give you his deck. You then beat Takashi and tried to take his deck, but Takashi was able to defend himself and escape. However you were still able to snatch his Silence Swordsman LV3, 5, and 7. Is this true?"_

"_No!" Chris instantly shouted out. "What really happened was he invited me over to his dorm, and then showed me around. Afterwards, he challenged me to a friendly duel, but then suggested using the ante rule but with out 3 rarest cards instead of just our rarest. So we dueled, and I won so he gave me his Silence Swordsman cards and I left. Besides, do you have any proof?"_

"_Actually, yes," Casatos replied. "First, do you have the Silence Swordsman cards with you? But before you take them out, Takashi, do those cards have any distinguishing marks that will prove that they are your cards?"_

"_Yeah," Takashi answered. "Silence Swordsman LV3's bottom-left corner is slightly bent, Silence Swordsman LV5 has a small… 'dent' on its bottom edge, and then Silence Swordsman LV7 has a small scratch on the picture in the bottom-right hand corner."_

_Chris took out his deck and searched his deck for the three mentioned cards and took them out. He inspected the cards, and sure enough the cards had the listed marks._

"_So, that is confirmed," Casatos said. "The second thing we have is that our computers recorded the duel you two had, as they do with all duels. The last thing we have is security camera footage."_

"_Security camera?" Chris asked. "That'll prove everything!"_

"_If you say so," Casatos sighed, pushing a button on his deck. As the chancellor did this, Chris thought he saw a yellow glint coming from Casatos' covered left eye. A hologram appeared over the desk, and showed a small portion of the Obelisk blue hallway. Chris walked into the picture, and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Takashi, whom Chris immediately grabbed._

"_Alright, you, listen!" Chris harshly demanded as he began to drag Takashi off screen. "We're gonna duel, and we're gonna duel now! And when you lose, I'm getting your deck!"_

"_And what if I refuse, or if you lose?"_

"_In the order you asked, then you'll wish you hadn't, and nothing!" Chris cackled from off screen as the picture faded._

"_Wha- how? But I-" Chris couldn't get a sentence out as Casatos silently waiting. "That never happened!" Chris was finally able to blurt out. "He probably edited the security video! Something like that! He's a Kaiba, he probably paid someone to do it for him!"

* * *

_

"_That's it?" Takashi asked as he drew a card (1). Takashi began maniacally laughing when he saw his drawn card. "Time for this duel to end! You can do nothing to stop me! I activate my face-down spell, The Shallow Grave, allowing us each to summon a monster from your graveyards! However, it is a surprise as to which ones because they are summoned face-down!"_

"_I'm well aware of what your spell card does," Yami said as his graveyard slid out of its slot. He sifted through its contents, selected a monster and put it on his duel disk, as Takashi did the same._

"_Next, it's time for the second to last card you'll ever see in this academy!" Takashi laughed. "By removing Chaos Angel LV2 and Chaos Demon LV2 in my graveyard from the game, I can special summon the almighty Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (0;3000/2500)!" The two glowing spheres came out of Takashi's graveyard, like with Chris' Black Luster Soldier. However, this time when they combined, they were merged in a flash of black light. And the monster appeared was a giant dragon, instead of a soldier. The dragon had golden and black scales, and a mane of red hair coming out of the back of its head._

"_But that's a banned card!" Chris burst out, taking control of his body again._

"_So?" Takashi laughed. "I'm a Kaiba! I can do anything I want!"  
_

"_But… how? I mean, why is your duel disk accepting the banned cards?"_

"_I told you, I'm a Kaiba! I know just about everything about these duel disks!" Takashi explained. "It's not that hard to change them to accept banned and fake cards, or to disable the security cameras in here!."_

"_But why did you do this?" Chris asked._

"_Because!" Takashi yelled. "I'm not going to let some snot-nosed, bratty Ra reject beat me and make a fool of me! I'm going to get my revenge on you for defeating me!"_

_Chris sighed. If Takashi was using banned cards, this would be an even harder duel. He let Yami take control of their body again._

"_And now to use my dragon's effect! By simply paying 1000 lifepoints, all of our cards and destroyed, and you take damage for each one!" The dragon roared, and began to glow. The glow covered the entire field, and Yami could hear the cards shatter into pixels._

Takashi: 3000; Yami: 3600 

"_Hey! Why didn't your lifepoints go down? The effect went through; all of our cards are gone," Takashi demanded._

"_I used my trap," Yami explained. "It's called Gift of the Mystical Elf. It increased my lifepoints by 300 for each of our monsters, which is 900 points in total. Then I would take 1200 lifepoints of damage from your dragon, but since my trap card was off the field, I only took 900 points of damage, so it all evened out. And I assume you'll end your turn now, since you don't have any other cards."_

"_Not exactly," Takashi smirked. "When I used Graceful Charity, I discarded my copy of Sangan (1000/600), which I summoned back with The Shallow Grave. And now that it was destroyed, I can add a weak monster from my deck to my hand (1). Now I'll summon it out! Here's Yata-Garasu (0;200/100)!"_

"_But that's also a banned card!" Chris burst out, taking control again as a small, transparent violet crow appeared on the field.

* * *

_

_He went through all that trouble, just to save me at the last minute, _Chris thought.

"Chris, are you okay?" Sarah asked as they reached his dorm.

"Yeah," Chris answered as he opened his dorm, which took several moments since he was still holding Takashi. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been silent since we've left the Dueling Complex," Sarah answered as they carried Chris to his bed. "I was just a little worried." They laid him down on Chris' bed, and went back into the foyer.

"I hope he's all right," Chris sighed.

"Me too. Oh, let me get your Millennium Puzzle!" Sarah remembered. She went to the dresser, and opened the top drawer. She pulled out the Millennium Puzzle, crossed the room again, gave the Puzzle back to Chris, and sat back down on the couch.

"Thanks," Chris smiled, putting it on. "Your plan really worked."

* * *

"I'll be going now," Yami said as he began to leave. 

"Wait!" Sarah put her hand on Yami's shoulder as he opened the door.

"What is it, Sarah?" Yami asked.

"I… have an idea," Sarah replied.

"What is it, Sarah?" Yami reiterated.

"My family has begun to make duplicates of the Millennium Items to use as decoys," Sarah explained. "It takes a while, because they have to copy the magic aura of the Millennium Item so people like Bakura can't tell it's a fake until they try to use its powers. But anyway, they've already done the Millennium Puzzle. Maybe you could use that in the duel, so in case you lose, not all hope is lost…."

"I can't hide the Millennium Puzzle, so I can only use the decoy or the real one. If we use the decoy, Chris will have to duel. Bakura will want to know why I'm not dueling, and we won't have an answer. I don't think your plan will work," Yami sadly said.

"Well, what if Bakura didn't realize it was Chris dueling?" Sarah suggested.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," Yami apologized.

"Well, your deck changes when you two duel, right? Maybe Chris will be able to use your deck even when you aren't there," Sarah elaborated. "After all, the decoy still has the same aura as the Millennium Puzzle."

"Well, what do you think, Chris?" Yami asked. After a moment, Yami told Sarah's Chris' answer: "I don't know if I'll be able to get Yami's deck, or even use it well in the duel, but I'll be happy to try!"

"All right then, let's go see if our plan will work," Sarah smiled. "But the decoy is in my room, so we've got to hurry here. If you go to Bakura too late, he'll be suspicious." And with that, Sarah and Yami hurried out of the dorm. They happily discovered that their plan would work. Chris gave Sarah the real Millennium Puzzle, and a copy of the key to his dorm. (He always carried around a copy; he never knew when he's need to use it, with Bakura's constant plots and all.)

_I'm going to be using Yami's deck, _Chris thought as he began walking to the arena, finally realizing the entirety of the situation. _It's a strong deck, but it's also complex. I don't know if I'll be able to use it…but I must! I cannot allow Bakura to succeed! I swear on both Yami's and my deck that I will win this duel!

* * *

_

"So, Bakura has six Millennium Items, and we only have once. What do we do now?" Chris wondered.

"When Bakura finds out about the fake Millennium Puzzle, he's going to be furious," Sarah groaned. "Who knows what he'll do then."

"We might be able to figure it out," Yami declared, taking control of Chris. This time, he also reverted to his original body; he wanted to let Sarah know who was talking without constantly telling her. Sarah was slightly stunned for a second, since she wasn't used to seeing Yami's original spiky-headed form. However, she quickly got used to it. "If we think about what Bakura has done in the past, we might be able to figure out what he will do in the future."

"Well, he revealed himself and unsuccessfully tried to steal the Millennium Puzzle," Chris began. "Then he brainwashed Sam."

"And attacked my family," Sarah chimed in.

* * *

I won,_ Chris thought, relieved, as the dark sphere began to disintegrate. When the black sphere and black magic had disappeared, Chris felt much better. "Yes! I defeated Bakura, and the world is saved!"_

"_Not really," Bakura said, getting up from the floor. "I guess you're not as pathetic as I thought."_

"_But… how?" Chris asked. "Shouldn't your soul have been taken when you lost the shadow game?"_

"_I'm a 10,000 year old spirit!" Bakura exclaimed. "I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve. You should remember this one." A transparent Man-Eater Bug appeared once again in front of Bakura._

"_That again?" Chris laughed as Mystic Swordsman LV6 reappeared beside him._

"_Look again," Bakura said, pointing behind Chris. Chris turned around, and half a dozen more bugs were positioned around the hallway. One jumped towards Chris, but was easily destroyed by Mystic Swordsman. Then the one that was originally in front of Bakura attacked, and he too was destroyed._

5 more left,_ Chris thought. Three of the bugs attacked simultaneously, but simultaneously they were destroyed. However, immediately after another attacked Mystic Swordsman LV6 and the remaining bug attacked Chris. Chris fell to the floor again, and could see his duel spirit fighting off the other bug. _This could be the end,_ Chris thought with a sense of déjà vu. And again, the Man-Eater Bug was removed from Chris. However, the first time it just disappeared, but this time it felt like it was ripped from Chris. Chris opened his eyes to see both Man-Eater Bug flying together in a jumbled heap into the wall. When they collided with the wall, they disappeared as their brethren had earlier. "Nice idea."_

"_Thank you," Mystic Swordsman replied. "Did you see where Bakura went?"_

Bakura's gone?_ Chris looked around, and sure enough the hall was empty. "No, but why do you think Bakura did that? He should have known that you would defeat the Man-Eater Bugs." _What do you think Yami?

_Yami._

_Chris suddenly knew what had done. He bolted off back to his dorm without even explaining to Mystic Swordsman what had happened. Bakura wasn't trying to kill Chris; he was trying to stall him! Chris prayed to all the gods, goddesses, and holy beings he knew of as he unlocked his dorm room. When he opened the door and peered inside, his heart and breathing momentarily stopped, and a wave of black despair washed over him._

_The coffee table was empty; the Millennium Puzzle was gone.

* * *

_

"_Like I said, I thought you'd be more of a challenge," DA laughed again, drawing (5). "I summon Opticlops (4;1800/1700)!"_

"_Not so fast!" Yami yelled. "I activate my Dark Magic of the Revival Coffin, tributing both your Opticlops and my set monster to special summon the all-powerful Dark Magician (2500/2100), which I discarded with Graceful Charity!" Yami's card backing disintegrated, as a strange black coffin rose out of the ground around DA's one-eyed monster. The coffin opened, and Yami's signature purple-robed magician stepped out._

"_D-Dark Magician?" Dark Assassin murmured, in a strange trance. However, he quickly broke out of the daze. "Raviel, attack and destroy Dark Magician and the rest of Chris' lifepoints!"_

"_Nice try, but I have another trap!" countered Yami. "I use Dark Trick, so now you will take the damage from your attack, and my lifepoints will be replenished!" Dark Magician raised his staff, and the green gem in it glowed. Raviel's fist came closer to the spellcaster, but was repelled by the staff into the Dark Assassin, knocking his mask off. Yami was speechless when he discovered the Dark Assailant's true identity._

"_S-Sam?" Yami murmured._

Yami: 1650; Sam: 1850

"_Sam, w-why?" Yami asked._

"_Because!" Sam yelled. "A friend of mine, Bakura, told me all about how you were going to betray me! You, Sarah, and Kengake!"_

"_Sam…" Yami said, astounded. "We would never betray you."_

"_Yes, you will!" Sam continued to shout. "You were going to betray me! Just like everyone else… just like everyone else…."  
_

"_Sam, I don't know what Bakura did to you, but you must snap out of it!" Yami urged._

"_He didn't do anything! You're just trying to trick me! But I'll make sure you never trick anyone again…" Sam vowed as a dark sphere of mist began to cover the dorm room._

"_Sam, no!" Yami shouted, but it was too late; the duelists had entered the shadow realm. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"  
_

_"I know perfectly well what I've done!" Sam laughed. "When I defeat you, your soul will be lost in these shadows forever!"

* * *

_Bakura: 4000; Thar: 4000; Kara: 4000; Ordos: 4000; Cholistan: 4000

"_Since I am at an obvious disadvantage, I'll go first (6)," Bakura declared. "First I play Graceful Charity (5). I will now draw three cards (8), and then discard two (6). The cards I choose to discard are Headless Knight (1450/1700) and Necro Candle (500/1200). Since Necro Candle was discarded, I can send the other two copies in my deck to the graveyard. Next I play Trap Booster (5), discarding The Portrait's Secret (4;1500/1200) to activate Destiny Board (3) from my hand!"_

"_Destiny Board?" Kara gasped._

"_What is it, my dear?" Ordos asked._

"_I… I think I know that card," Kara explained as a spirit holding a "D" appeared on Bakura's field. "At the end of each of the opponent's turn, a new letter of the message appears. Once the message is complete, the user of Destiny Board wins the duel."_

That must be his strategy!_ Ordos realized. "Kara, how many letters are in the message?"_

"_Excluding the D, there are four," Kara answered. "The message spells 'Death'."_

"_So a new letter will appear at the end of Choli's turns?" Thar asked._

"_No, child," Bakura laughed. "A letter will appear at the end of each of your family members' turns!"_

"_Wait," Order thought aloud. "If there are four letters, and four of us, then—"_

"_Then each of you only has one turn to defeat me!" Bakura laughed. "And I'll think I'll make your job a bit harder by removing The Portrait's Secret, Headless Knight, and two Necro Candle from play to special summon D.E.A.T.H. – Death (2;2900+200/2450)! As long as I control Death, card effects cannot destroy Destiny Board and its Spirit Messages! Plus, Death grows stronger for each Spirit Message I have. All right Thar, you can make your first—and last—move."_

"_O-okay. D-draw (6)," Thar weakly declared. "I set a monster (5) and a trap (4) and end my turn. Sorry." An A appeared on Bakura's field, and Death's attack increased to 3300._

"_It's okay, honey," Kara soothed, drawing a card (6). "I activate Terraforming (5), so I can use Necrovalley from my deck!" The room transformed from an old, stone room, into a giant, dark valley. The five duelists were on a small cliff, suspended above the valley. "Then I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder (4;1400+500/1200+500) and end my turn!" An E appeared, spelling "DEA"._

"_Then it's my turn (6)," Ordos declared. "I shall also activate Graceful Charity (5), so I draw three cards (8) and discard two (6). Also, like you again, I shall play Trap Booster (5), discarding a card (4) to play Rite of Spirit (3), summoning Gravekeeper's Assailant (1500+500/1500+500), who I discarded for Graceful Charity. Then I tribute my Assailant to summon Gravekeeper's Chief (2;1900+500/1200+500), who summons back Assailant!"_

"_You are a very powerful duelist," Bakura observed. "Too bad you'll still lose. You might have actually been a challenge if you weren't held back by the rest of your family."_

"_My family doesn't hold me back," Ordos smirked. "My family makes me stronger! I activate Grave Save (1) so summon back Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (1500+500/1000+500) who I also discarded for Graceful Charity!"_

Bakura: 4000; Thar: 4000; Kara: 4000; Ordos: 3200; Cholistan: 4000 

"_Now, this is my family!" Ordos declared. His three Gravekeeper's, along with Kara's, gathered together. Gravekeeper's Assailant also pulled down her hood, revealing her striking likeness to Kara. "Thar—Cannonholder, Cholistan—Spear Soldier, Kara—Assailant, and myself—the Chief. Each of these cards represent one of us, and together, we cannot be beaten." It was true; each monster bore a resemblance to the named family member._

"_Don't tell me all that nonsense!" Bakura laughed. "Your monsters are simply tools, and together they are not any stronger, nor do they prove anything about you or your family!"_

"_We shall see," Ordos replied. "I have Mystical Space Typhoon in my hand," Ordos said, showing it to Choli and Bakura. "I'll set it (0) and end my turn. Cholistan, it's your turn. All you need to do is draw a card to destroy Death."_

"_Okay," Cholistan quietly said as the penultimate letter of Bakura's message appeared. "I'll try." Cholistan had nothing in his hand to destroy Death, so it would be up to his draw. He placed his tiny fingers on his deck, and picked up the top card (6). "I… I'm sorry," He said, tears welling on his eyes. "I… I end my t-turn."_

"_Yes!" Bakura exclaimed as "Death" was completed. "I told you you would not succeed!"_

Bakura: 4000; Thar: 0; Kara: 0; Ordos: 0; Cholistan: 0 

_"And I think I'll take your souls, too," Bakura laughed as the Ishtar clan all fell to the floor. Bakura began to walk to the other end of the room to claim his prize.

* * *

_

"I'll never forgive Bakura for that," Sarah forcefully vowed.

"I'll never forgive Bakura, either, but I have too many reasons to tell you know," Yami sighed. _Of course, Bakura has countless reasons for his actions._

"Then there were what seemed like… pointless duels," Chris continued. "Bakura didn't really seem to be trying that hard to beat us."

"Yeah, but after a few of those he really started trying," Sarah said. "All those duels were really hard… but thinking back on it, each one of us only had one of those really difficult duels."

"And until today, excluding when Bakura revealed himself, he has never actually dueled," Yami realized. "He always had someone else duel for him."

"But we always came through," Chris smiled.

* * *

_"And now I activate my three face-downs!" Chess countered. "The first one, Light of Intervention, stops you from setting monsters. The second one, Final Attack Orders, switches all face-up monsters to attack mode. The third one, Eternal Fighting Spirit, forces all attack mode monsters to attack! So as you should be able to see, this will force any monster you summon to attack Dark Mime!"_

"_Again, if you want me to attack, I'll be happy to comply," Yami said in a combination of a sigh and a smirk. "I summon Winged Kuriboh (6;300/200), and as your trap cards dictate, use it to attack Dark Mime." The small winged furball flew forward, and Dark Mime floated forward in a similar manner. When they collided, Winged Kuriboh disappeared in a small 'poof', and Dark Mime's attack increased to 3850. "I end my turn with this set trap (5)."_

"_How dare you mock me with your pathetic Winged Kuriboh!" Chess angrily shouted as he drew (3). "Now, Dark Mime, direct attack on Yami! I may only win with 100 lifepoints, but I'll still win!"_

"_Not so fast!" Yami shouted as his trap card flipped face-up. "Revenge of Dark Magic summons back the Dark Magician's Apprentice (1200/1000) you destroyed earlier!"_

"_2650 damage is still a lot," Chess simply said._

"_It's not 2650 damage, because Dark Magician's Apprentice reduces all battle damage to my lifepoints to zero!" Yami shouted as his young magician was destroyed._

"_Fine," Chess sighed. "I'm getting tired of you avoiding defeat. I end my turn."_

"_You're getting tired of _me_ avoiding defeat?" Yami asked as he drew a card (6). "You're the one who only has 100 lifepoints left! Anyway, I pay half my lifepoints to activate Dark Magic Curtain (5), special summoning Dark Magician (2500/2100) from my deck!" A purple curtain held up by a skeleton appeared as Yami's lifepoints decreased. After a moment, the skeleton pulled open the curtain, revealing the Dark Magician. When Dark Magician appeared, Yami instantly felt his torso tighten up._

Chess: 100; Yami: 1650 

"_And now that I have Dark Magician, I can use Scroll of Dark Magic (4)!" An aged scroll appeared in Dark Magician's hands. He then began to read a strange chant from the scroll, causing a glowing card to appear in front of Yami. Taking the card (5), Yami explained, "Scroll of Dark Magic lets me add a trap in my deck to my hand. I'll set it now (4)."_

"_Setting a trap card won't help you," Chess said. "You have to attack Dark Mime because of Eternal Fighting Spirit. That will increase Dark Mime's attack to 5100, so you'll lose!"_

"_That's why I have this next card," Yami explained, sliding it into his duel disk (3). Dark Magician's staff transformed into a gleaming sword, and his attack increased to 5000. "This is Excalibur. It doubles Dark Magician's attack! So now, although Dark Mime's attack will increase to 6350 when I attack, I'll only take 1350 damage. Dark Magician, attack with Shining Sword Slash!" Dark Magician gripped his sword in both hands, and Dark Mime did the same with his invisible sword. Both rushed forward and slashed at each other, but Dark Mime is the one who succeeded._

Chess: 100; Yami: 300 

_With the damage, everything but Yami's arms and head froze up. _'We both have barely any lifepoints left,'_ Yami thought. _'This duel will probably be over next turn… I just hope I'm the victor.'_ "To protect my lifepoints, I activate Reincarnation of Dark Magic (2). Since Dark Magician was destroyed I can bring out Dark Magician Girl (2000+300/1700)!" The female spellcaster appeared, along with a transparent Dark Magician, increasing her attack power. "I end my turn."_

"_It's over!" Chess yelled after he drew (4). "Dark Mime, attack Dark Magician Girl with your 6350 attack points!" Dark Magician Girl raised her staff and fired a pink energy beam, while Dark Mime shot a black energy beam with an invisible staff. The two attacks collided and seemed equal for a moment, but then the black energy then pushed the pink energy beam back._

_Seeing that her attack was failing, Dark Magician girl immediately gave up on her attack. The black energy rushed at her, but right before the attack collided she side-stepped, so the attack was absorbed by a purple cylinder._

"_What was that?" Chess asked._

"_Magic Cylinder," Yami proudly responded._

"_Wait, but does that mean—" Chess was cut off when a second cylinder appeared in front of him, unleashing his own monster's attack upon him. The force of the attack sent Chess flying all the way across the room, knocking him against the wall. Because the Shadow Game froze him, he wasn't able to brace himself or get back up._

Chess: 0; Yami: 300 

'I'm glad that's over with,' _Yami sighed as his body returned to normal.

* * *

_

_"Time to end this duel! Draw (2)!" Heikou screamed. He immediately slid his new card into his duel disk (1). "Treasure of Slashing Life let's me draw four cards (5)! This duel won't last long enough for the second effect to matter."_

_Heikou sifted through his new cards, one by one, and when he got to the last card he maliciously grinned. "I drew what I need! I remove Chaos Gryphon and Chaos Phoenix to summon the most powerful monster in my deck: Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End (4;3000/2500)!"_

'Takashi used that card!'_ Chris remembered as the gold and black scaled dragon appeared. "Hey! That's a banned card!"_

"_This deck has been passed down through my family for centuries," Heikou said. "We have always used this card when necessary, and nothing will stop us from protecting the Millennium Items."_

'Chaos Emperor Dragon is an extremely powerful card. But if Yami could overcome it, I can too,'_ Chris thought, looking at his set card._

"_Now it's a battle between the Envoy of the End, and then Envoy of the Beginning! However, I think it's obvious as to who will win. I pay 1000 lifepoints to activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect, Chaos Apocalypse!" Heikou yelled. Chaos Emperor Dragon roared and began to glow. The glow enveloped the entire field, and when it subsided both players' fields and hands were empty (0). "That was 3600 points of damage!" Heikou manically laughed. "There's no way you could have survived!"_

"_Guess again," Chris coughed through the smoke that the blast had caused._

_Heikou stopped laughing for a moment to look at the score._

Chris: 100; Heikou: 2300 

"_Wh-What? How did you survive?!" Heikou demanded._

"_Simple," Chris smirked. "My set card was Mystik Wok. I tributed Black Luster Soldier for its effect, so I gained 3000 lifepoints. With two less cards on the field, Chaos Emperor Dragon only dealt me 3000 damage, leaving me back at 100 lifepoints."_

"_I don't care," Heikou snorted. "I have 2300 lifepoints, and you have 100 lifepoints. There's no way you can win."_

"_I can't lose," Chris responded. "The world is counting on me."_

"_The world isn't counting on you to destroy it."_

"_For the last time, Yami and I are not evil!" Chris shouted. "But anyway, on with my turn… I don't care if I'll only have one card, I won't lose. I trust my deck, and my deck trusts me, so defeat is impossible! Draw (1)!" Chris immediately activated his drawn card. "Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards (3), but I can only keep one."_

_Chris looked at his three cards for less than a second before sliding two into his graveyard (1). "I activate Level Modulator (0)! Do you know what Level Modulation does?" Heikou nodded. "Well, this has the same effect, except for two main differences. First off, you draw three cards instead of two."_

"_Thanks!" Heikou laughed as he picked up the cards (3). "You'll regret that! After all, your LV monster, which I'm assuming you just discarded for Graceful Charity, can't attack this turn!"_

"_Well, you're half-right," Chris replied. "First of all, the monster I'm bringing back, Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700), was discarded for Graceful Charity. However, I can attack with him this turn, since that's Level Modulator's second difference! This duel is over!" Chris announced as his signature swordsman appeared. "Mystic Sealing Slash!"_

'Even if I couldn't get here earlier, I'm glad I could deal the finishing blow,'_ Mystic Swordsman LV6 said as he ran forward and attacking Heikou._

Chris: 100; Heikou: 0 

_"I… lost," Heikou sighed as the Shadow Game faded.

* * *

_

"_Anyway, it's time to destroy you! First I set a trap (2), and then I activate my own Card of Sanctity (1)! Now we can draw cards (6)! Then I use the card I didn't just draw, Blue Lightning Strike (5)! Now all of your cards are destroyed!" Mira manically laughed. A blue dragon made out of lightning appeared, and attacked Kengake, sending all his cards to the graveyard (0). "Blue Lightning Strike forces me to end my turn, but I was going to anyway."_

"What kind of card lets your completely destroy your opponent, when all you need is one monster?!" Kengake exclaimed.

"_Well, it has a drawback," Mira sighed. "My next five turns are skipped, except for my draw."_

"_Good, then I have a few turns to recover," Kengake sighed as he drew (1). "Perfect draw!" Kengake laughed as he activated his card (0). "Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards (2)!"_

"_I summon F-Hero Flamefire (1;1300/500)," Kengake shouted as a man covered in fire materialized on Kengake's field. _Flamefire doesn't have much attack, but I need to go on the offensive immediately. Those five turns will be over before I know it, and then I'll probably lose quickly after that! Besides, so far most of Mira's monsters haven't had high defense._ "F-Hero Flamefire, attack Mira's set monster!"_

_The man launched a stream of fire at Mira's monster, which was a man in black clothes. However, he was able to resist the attack, and Kengake's life points slightly decreased._

Kengake: 100; Mira: 4000 

"_That was Ancient Baevraet (500/1500)!" Mira said._

"_Then I end my turn with this set card (0)," Kengake sighed._

"_No, wait! Baevraet has to activate his effect. Now I pick any word," Mira explained, "And any card with that word in its name is sent from your deck to the graveyard! So goodbye… hero."_

_Kengake gasped as a dark light suddenly came out of deck slot. When the light disappeared, only one card remained in Kengake's deck. "Oh no," Kengake murmured._

"_What will you do now?!" Mira taunted. "You have one card left! That means only one turn! There's no way you can win!"_

_However, Kengake didn't hear her. He was thinking, trying to figure out the last card in his deck. At last, he realized what it was just as Mira drew a card (6) and ended her turn._

"_Mira, this duel is over. I win."_

"_A bold claim; Sarah said the same thing. Do you think you can really do it?"_

_Kengake didn't respond, but instead drew his card (1) and activated it (0) without even looking at it. "Fusion Recycle activates, fusing a monster on my field with a monster on my graveyard. So I can fuse F-Hero Flamefire with F-Hero Fightingfists into F-Hero Fireheart (2000/2200)!"_

_Kengake's new monster was a large muscular man covered in a small aura of fire. He had several pieces of flame-themed armor and weapons._

"_But… but you removed F-Hero Fightingfists with Spirit Fusion!" Mira objected. "And what is so special about Fireheart?"_

"_The Fightingfists I removed with Spirit Fusion was the one you sent to my graveyard with Ancient Warrior Legkton," Kengake slyly explained. "And Fireheart is so great because his power increases for each hero in my graveyard! I use 21 monsters, all of them heroes. Now I get the benefit of all of them!" Kengake roared as F-Hero Fireheart's aura flared, becoming almost twice as tall as him. His attack raised all the way to 6200._

"_Oh… oh no!" Mira screamed._

"_Oh yes!" Kengake shouted. "F-Hero Fireheart, attack! This may not deal enough life point damage to win, but Ancient Heroine Otius' effect will cause you to lose!" The hero launched itself forward and attacked Ancient Heroine Otius. However, she turned into a strange blue mist as the impact hit her, which reformed into a dark warrior holding a shield._

"_Sorry, but I used Monster Relief," Mira explained. "This returned Otius to my hand, and summoned another Ancient Warrior Zeljhi (0/2200) from my hand in defense mode. It won't do any good attacking, and now you can't win this turn, which means you lose. But don't feel bad… I defeated Sarah in the same way."_

"_I told you I was going to win, and I meant it," Kengake said, glaring at Mira. "Fireheart, attack Zeljhi!"  
_

"_Wh-Why?!" Mira demanded. "There's no point!"_

"_Actually, there is," Kengake stated as Fireheart rushed forward. Once he was about halfway there, his aura doubled in size, and became a brilliant shade of golden yellow._

"_What's this?!" Mira cried as Fireheart came even closer to her monster._

"_This… this is the Strike of Justice," Kengake solemnly said as his monster plowed through Ancient Warrior Zeljhi, as if he wasn't even there, into Mira. The blast was powerful enough to slightly burn her clothes, and throw her all the way back to where Bakura was standing._

Kengake: 100; Mira: 0

* * *

"Well… almost all of us came through," Sarah sniffed. 

"I-It doesn't matter! Everything turned out okay in the end," Chris pointed out, trying to cheer up Sarah.

I was the one who kept on losing. I was the one that failed everyone else. Even when I was at the top of my game, against Mira and Bakura… I still failed.

* * *

_"I could destroy your monster right now with Otius," Mira said slyly as she drew a card (4), "But I think this method will be more fun... First, I set two traps (2). But now, go, Blue Lightning Strike (1)!"_

_Ancient Heroine Otius raised the Elemental Sword of Darkness above her head, and her blue dragon came and began to circle her. The dragon then infused with the sword, giving the sword and Otius a bright blue glow. Otius let out a battle cry and then ran forward. With one swing of her blade, all of Sarah's cards on her field and her hand were completely decimated (0)._

"_All my cards… gone…" Sarah wept._

"_That is the full power of Ancient Heroine Otius," Bakura declared._

"_However, my next five turns are skipped, except for my Draw Phase," Mira noted._

"_That means… that means I have a few turns to recuperate!" Sarah celebrated. _But Mira still has those two face-downs…

"_Not exactly," Mira winked. "You see, I've been counting cards, and so far thirty-nine cards have been removed from your deck! Oh, and look at your last card. It's Caravan. How ironic, since you won't be able to use it's effect. Anyway, Blue Lightning Strike forces me to immediately end my turn, so go."_

"_Your wrong," Sarah slowly stated, but then repeated more forcefully, "You're wrong! I have forty-_one_ cards in my deck! That means I draw Caravan (1), but then remove him from play (0) to get my last card!" Sarah took a deep breath before placing her fingers on her last card._ Please…please pull through for me._ Sarah drew a card (1) and smiled._

"_I win," Sarah confidently declared._

"_Oh really?" Mira asked. "I doubt that there's any card that could save you at this point. After all, you have barely any life points, just one card, and I have full life points and an extremely powerful monster!"_

"_Like I just said, you're wrong! I can still beat you!" Sarah laughed. "My last card is the spell card Mirage (0)! This lets me summon a monster from my graveyard, but removes all other monsters in my graveyard from play." The air on Sarah's field began to warp, as if in intense heat. A strange mummy-like creature made of sand soon appeared from the haze. "The monster I've chosen is Desert Avenger (?/?)!"_

"_An unknown number of attack points? Ha!" Mira laughed, but then it struck her. "Wait, what determines Desert Avenger's power?!"_

"_Actually, it varies," Sarah began to explain. "It can either be 300 for each monster in my grave, or 400 for each removed from play. I have twenty monsters in my deck, excluding Desert Avenger, and all of them are removed from play due to the combined effects of Ancient Warrior Gargax and Mirage. Do the math."_

"_This… this can't be happening!" Mira wheezed as Desert Avenger's attack shot up to eight-thousand._

"_You may have full life points, but that doesn't matter, because this attack will deal four-thousand damage! Go, Desert Avenger! Avenge all my monsters that Mira destroyed!" Sarah commanded._

_Mira turned around to look at Bakura as Desert Avenger drew nearer. They were able to communicate just with their eyes._

'Do something,'_ Mira pleaded, _'Please.'

'Your face-downs,'_ Bakura coldly responded._

How could I forget those?!_ Mira scolded herself as she turned her attention back to the duel. As Desert Avenger swung its claw through Otius, Otius turned into a strange blue mist. The mist then reformed into a dark warrior holding a large shield._

"_Sorry, but one of my traps was Monster Relief," Mira explained. "It returned Ancient Heroine Otius to my hand, and summoned another Ancient Warrior Zeljhi from my hand in defense mode!"_

_Sarah just stood there, motionless, as Desert Avenger automatically destroyed Zeljhi. She did her best… she was pushed to her uppermost limits… victory was right there… but she still lost. And that meant Bakura won._

"_Since you have nothing else to do, I'm assuming you're ending your turn," Mira laughed as Desert Avenger faded into nothing. "I draw a card (2), and then I am forced to end my turn from Blue Lightning Strike. However, since you don't have any cards in your deck, you automatically lose."_

Mira: 4000; Sarah: 0 (from deckout)

_"No…" Sarah murmured, before the spirits of Sins of Darkness suddenly swarmed around her, attacking her.

* * *

_

"Who knows what Bakura will do now," Sarah said, softly and slowly. "But I doubt it will be a single duel. It will probably involve all of us. And when I'm selected to duel…"

_I'll fail._

"Sarah, are you—" Chris began to say, but was cut off by someone else.

"Chris! Where am I?" Takashi demanded, standing in the bedroom doorway.

"You're in my dorm," Chris answered. "I woke up in the duel arena, and you were unconscious. What happened?"

"Bakura beat me in a duel," Takashi admitted, looking away.

"Why were you dueling him?" Chris continued to ask.

"Because… because I saw Bakura had beaten you, and I decided that I would be the one to crush you!" Takashi shouted, but then added more quietly, "And no one double crosses me."

"Double cross? What do you mean by that?"

"Well… uh…" Takashi stammered, his face starting to turn red. He didn't mean for them to actually hear that double crossing part. He decided it would just be better to tell them now. "I've been helping Bakura this entire year."

"YOU WHAT?!?" Chris exploded. Chris took a deep breath, and then told Takashi, "Whatever, I really don't care right now. What's done is done, and now we need to deal with Bakura."

"Why?" Takashi asked. "He's already beaten us both, and—" Takashi finally noticed that Chris was still wearing the Millennium Puzzle. "The Millennium Puzzle. Didn't Bakura take that from you?"

"Well, to be honest, we used a fake Millennium Puzzle for that duel," Sarah admitted.

Takashi looked at Sarah incredulously, and then let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry, I just thought I heard that you used a fake Millennium Puzzle."

"You did hear that. You heard correctly," Chris said.

"That's… not good," Takashi replied. He walked over to one of the chairs, sat down, and covered his face with his right hard. "You don't know what you've done…. I can't believe you've driven Bakura to this," He said, slightly shaking his head.

"To what?" Chris nervously asked.

"Oh, I'm not telling you," Takashi said, removing his right hand from his face and looking up. He let out a small laugh. A small, slightly insane laugh. "You should find out soon enough."

And, as if on cue, Chris' PDA began to beep. Chris opened his PDA, and Bakura's voice began to play.

"A fake Millennium Puzzle. I didn't expect you to sink that low, Pharaoh," Bakura hissed.

"Pharaoh?" Takashi asked, but Chris immediately silenced him.

"Anyway, I believe it's time to pay for your actions," Bakura's message continued. "Meet me in the dark of the light; the lowest floor of the Cathedral. Bring Sam, Kengake, Sarah, and of course, your Millennium Puzzle. If that traitorous Takashi is still with you, he can come too. I know this is sudden, and you might want to have some time to recuperate, but that's too bad. If you and your friends are not there in fifteen minutes, there will be consequences. Serious consequences. I have a bomb, and everyone on this island will die if you do not cooperate."

* * *

Bakura with a bomb cannot be good... anywayz, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad! And it gets mch better after this, 'cause all the duels after this are amazing!!! 

RER!!

* * *

Card of the Day

Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (DARK)  
Dragon/Effect  
Level 8  
3000 ATK/2500 DEF  
This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. Pay 1000 of your Life Points to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card that is sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

**

* * *

**_Next Time: Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts_


	41. Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

_"Who knows what Bakura will do now," Sarah said, softly and slowly. "But I doubt it will be a single duel. It will probably involve all of us. And when I'm selected to duel…"_

I'll fail.

_"Sarah, are you—" Chris began to say, but was cut off by someone else._

_"Chris! Where am I?" Takashi demanded, standing in the bedroom doorway._

_"You're in my dorm," Chris answered. "I woke up in the duel arena, and you were unconscious. What happened?"_

_"Bakura beat me in a duel," Takashi admitted, looking away._

_"Why were you dueling him?" Chris continued to ask._

_"Because… because I saw Bakura had beaten you, and I decided that I would be the one to crush you!" Takashi shouted, but then added more quietly, "And no one double crosses me."_

_"Double cross? What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well… uh…" Takashi stammered, his face starting to turn red. He didn't mean for them to actually hear that double crossing part. He decided it would just be better to tell them now. "I've been helping Bakura this entire year."_

_"YOU WHAT?!?" Chris exploded. Chris took a deep breath, and then told Takashi, "Whatever, I really don't care right now. What's done is done, and now we need to deal with Bakura."_

_"Why?" Takashi asked. "He's already beaten us both, and—" Takashi finally noticed that Chris was still wearing the Millennium Puzzle. "The Millennium Puzzle. Didn't Bakura take that from you?"_

_"Well, to be honest, we used a fake Millennium Puzzle for that duel," Sarah admitted._

_Takashi looked at Sarah incredulously, and then let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry, I just thought I heard that you used a fake Millennium Puzzle."_

_"You did hear that. You heard correctly," Chris said._

_"That's… not good," Takashi replied. He walked over to one of the chairs, sat down, and covered his face with his right hard. "You don't know what you've done…. I can't believe you've driven Bakura to this," He said, slightly shaking his head._

_"To what?" Chris nervously asked._

_"Oh, I'm not telling you," Takashi said, removing his right hand from his face and looking up. "You should find out soon enough."_

_And, as if on cue, Chris' PDA began to beep. Chris opened his PDA, and Bakura's voice began to play._

_"A fake Millennium Puzzle. I didn't expect you to sink that low, Pharaoh," Bakura hissed._

_"Pharaoh?" Takashi asked, but Chris immediately silenced him._

"_Anyway, I believe it's time to pay for your actions," Bakura's message continued. "Meet me in the dark of the light; the lowest floor of the Cathedral. Bring Sam, Kengake, Sarah, and of course, your Millennium Puzzle. If that traitorous Takashi is still with you, he can come too. I know this is sudden, and you might want to have some time to recuperate, but that's too bad. If you and your friends are not there in fifteen minutes, there will be consequences. Serious consequences. I have a bomb, and everyone on this island will die."_

_

* * *

_Hello everyone! It's update time again:-D 

**Pumpkid: **Yep, that's why it's called time machine...

**Ninja Wolf 25: **Don't worry. It will be :-)

**Chaos: **Flashbacks are fun! Well, nothing really happens with the bomb... it's just so Bakura can force everyone into duels xD

**Kairune: **But the whole bomb this continues for the whole mini-arc... :(

**Katrianna: **Well, that's why they are separated with breaks, and why the flashbacks are italics. And when is any villain with a bomb good?

**Redgirl90: **Aw, it's okay. I know that feeling of being overrun by school xD

Well, still no update gaps! That's good. Anyway, this begins the last mini-arc! Although, I guess the last chapter also kind of started it... anyway, you'd better enjoy these duels, since this is everyone's last duels!!

RER!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 41: Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

"Now get your friends and go to the bottom of the Cathedral," The message concluded. "I'll be waiting. And don't think I'm not afraid to use the bomb… I have a special bomb shelter, so I will survive."

"A bomb?!" Chris shouted. "How did Bakura get a bomb on this island!?"

"I don't know," Takashi sighed. "He just did. He didn't tell me everything."

"We need to get Sam and Kengake, and then get to the Cathedral," Sarah said. "Kengake is probably in his dorm, but where is Sam?"

"We should message them," Takashi said.

"Good idea," Chris grunted as he and Sarah took out their PDAs. Chris sent a message to Sam, and Sarah to Kengake. They quickly got their replies. "I'll go get Sam. Sarah, you get Kengake. Takashi, you… go with Sarah. Okay?"

"Yes," Sarah said.

"Why do I have to go with Sarah?" Takashi objected.

"We don't have time to argue!" Sarah scolded Takashi.

"Fine," Takashi sighed. "Let's go."

The three left the dorm room. Chris turned left out of the dorm, and Sarah and Takashi turned right. Chris was able to find Sam relatively quickly. The two made their way to the Cathedral, and took the HTS tub as far down as it could go. Then they had to take several flights of stairs down; that part of the Cathedral was old, and didn't have an HTS system.

When the finally reached the bottom of the Cathedral, the lowest part of the academy, they found Kengake, Sarah, and Takashi already there. The lowest basement was simply a small, surprisingly hi-tech room. It was chrome-colored, with several glowing wires and lights running along the walls. One of the walls was actually a giant door.

"You guys are just in time," Takashi snorted.

Before anyone else could say anything else, they all heard Bakura begin to speak. "I'm glad you all could make it. Now, if you'll just proceed into the next room, we can begin your defeat." The door-wall completely opened up, but the next room was completely shrouded in darkness.

"Do we go in?" Sam tentatively asked.

"Of course," Chris declared, leading the way in to the room. As soon as the five teens (and ancient spirit) were in the room, the wall-door closed behind them, leaving them in complete darkness.

However, a few moments later, the lights came on, revealing they were now in a lush forest. There were many trees, flowers, mosses, grasses, and ferns. However, despite the massive amount of plants, the forest was eerily quiet; there were no animals at all. The group was standing in a small clearing that was on the edge of a large, pristine lake. The clearing seemed to be about the perfect size for a duel.

"Where are we?" Kengake asked. "How can there be a forest underground?"

"Holograms," Takashi grunted. He seemed completely unfazed by the massive landscape, while everyone else was looking around, wide-eyed.

"If these are holograms, then how come we can feel the grass and trees?" Yami asked (in Chris' body, not his own). _This is like when I was in Noah's virtual world._

"How can you feel monsters during a duel if those are holograms?" Takashi countered.

"Hey, can any of you see the doors?" Sarah asked. She was walking around in the area where the wall-door should have been. Before anyone could answer, someone else said something.

"Welcome to my forest!" He shouted with a slight Scottish accent. The person then jumped out of the top of a tree and landed on the other side of the clearing. He had short, curly brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a forest green version of an academy blazer, and had long pants that were the same shade of brown as his hair.

"I am Pan, the first, youngest, and weakest of the four Tentei brothers, and the god of nature!" He introduced himself.

"A god?" Kengake asked.

"In the flesh," Pan chuckled.

"So what do we have to do?" Takashi impatiently asked.

"We are to the point, aren't we?" Pan asked. "You will each fight one of the Tentei brothers in a Shadow Game. Each duel will be for one Millennium Item… if you win, you get our Millennium Item. If we win, we get one of yours. You will be able to decide which of you duels each time, but none of you may duel more than once. So, go on and decide now. Oh, but let me warn you. Me and my three other brothers are all among the elite of this school, so you will have a very tough time defeating us."

"Wait, where is the door?" Sarah asked. "I'm just wondering, since we can't see it due to the holograms.

"You can't see it, and you can't find it until the holograms are deactivated," Pan answered. "These rooms and holograms have been specially constructed so you cannot escape until the duel is over."

With Sarah's question answered, the academy students huddled up.

"We need to wait for the last Tentei brother for Yami to duel," Chris said first. "After all, Yami is the best duelist of us all."

"Who's Yami?" Takashi asked.

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you," Chris remembered. "Yami is the spirit of the best duelist in all of time, and he's in my Millennium Puzzle. The second time we dueled, I dueled you in the beginning, but Yami is the one who defeated you in the end."

"Like you really expect me to believe that," Takashi laughed.

"Why is it that everyone says that when I tell them?" Chris sighed. "We don't have time for this; we've got to decide who will duel."

"They are all really strong," Kengake said. "Whoever it is will have a difficult time."

"Does anyone want to do it?" Sarah asked.

After a moment of silence, Chris declared, "I'll do it. If they are all really strong, then we should see how strong their weakest is against our second strongest."

"Then why aren't I dueling?" Takashi asked.

"Takashi, stop being so full of yourself," Sam snapped.

"We've made our decision; I'm dueling," Chris told Pan as they broke out of their huddle.

"We didn't decide on that! I'm dueling!" Takashi shouted.

"No, Takashi!" Sarah shouted. "Chris is dueling."

"Fine," Takashi sighed. "It'll be more impressive if I duel an older Tentei, anyway."

Chris stepped forward and activated his duel disk, and Pan did the same. However, Pan had a green and brown duel disk.

"Hold on," Pan said. "You have to give the Millennium Puzzle to one of your friends if you want to duel."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"So the Pharaoh doesn't help you at all during the duel."

"Oh, okay." Chris gave the Millennium Puzzle to Sarah before going back up to the proper spot. "Now then…."

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

_Chris: 8000; Pan: 8000_

"Hey, what are with our points?!" Chris asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? All of the duels you will face against us Tentei brothers will be fought with 8000 points, instead of 4000," Pan explained. "You'll have to duel that much harder to defeat us!"

"8000 life points? That's fine!" Chris agreed as he drew a card (6). "I'll take the first turn. I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin (5;1800/1500), and set a trap (4). You can make your move," Chris said as a red-skinned goblin appeared on his field.

"Your goblin is strong," Pan remarked as he drew (6), "But not too strong. I summon Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus (5;700/2000) in defense mode!" A twin-headed horse appeared on Pan's field, one half black and the other red. It had wings made of electricity, which it used to defend itself. "I'll set another card (4) and end my turn."

"Blindly Loyal Goblin may not be strong enough," Chris said, drawing (5), "But this next monster is! I tribute Blindly Loyal Goblin to bring out Giant Sword Knight (4;2600/100)!" The goblin disappeared, and the swordsman appeared. "Now, Giant Sword Knight, attack Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus!"

Chris' monster used his sword to destroy Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus perfectly down the middle, the horse bursting into pixels. However, another beast appeared in its place, this one covered in yellow feathers. It's arms and legs were wings, and it had two small wings coming out of its head.

"Since you destroyed Thunder-Pegasus, I could use my Beast Incarnation trap card," Pan explained. "With its effect I could summon Phantom Beast Cross-Wing (1300/1300)!"

"Cross-Wing has half the attack of my monster!" Chris laughed. "I'll end my turn, so you'll have a chance to show me what your new monster can do."

"You shouldn't be so smug," Pan challenged as he drew (5), "Especially when I'm going to bring out this monster: by tributing Phantom Beast Cross-Wing I can summon Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard (4;2200+300/2000)!" The monster that appeared was a large centaur-ish creature. The lizard was covered in large green rock armor.

"Why did Rock-Lizard's attack increase?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Simple," Pan chuckled. "Since I sent Cross-Wing to the graveyard, all of my Phantom Beasts will gain 300 attack!"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," Chris sighed. "Giant Sword Knight still has more attack."

"He won't for long," Pan declared as he activated a field spell (3). However, the scenery didn't change.

"I saw you activate a field spell… but where are the holograms?" Chris asked.

"The field hasn't changed because the field I used was Forest, which we're already in!" Pan happily explained. "And thanks to Forest's special effect…" Pan didn't finish the sentence, because Chris could see for himself that Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard's attack rose to 2700. "Now, destroy Giant Sword Knight!" The lizard shot a flurry of rocks at Giant Sword Knight, and a few continued into Chris. However, Rock-Lizard then let out a second, smaller barrage.

_Chris: 7400; Pan: 8000_

"Why did I lose extra points?" Chris asked.

"Every time Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard destroys a monster, you lose 500 life points," Pan quickly explained.

"That's a powerful effect," Sarah remarked from the sidelines. "Do you think Chris will be able to beat Rock-Lizard?"

"Of course!" Takashi said. "If Chris was strong enough to beat me then he's definitely strong enough to defeat Pan."

"Takashi, no offense, but I don't see how Chris beating you relates to Chris beating Pan," Sarah said.

"What?! How dare you!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Guys, this really not the time to argue over something like this," Kengake intervened.

Takashi and Sarah turned their attention back to the duel; Pan had already ended his turn and Chris had drawn (5).

"I set a monster (4) and end," Chris sighed.

"Then it's my draw again (4)!" Pan shouted. "Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard, attack!" Chris' monster was a knight in silver armor with pale skin and white hair. He held a silver shield as defense, but it wasn't enough protection to withstand the attack. Chris' life points decreased further as he was hit by another small attack.

_Chris: 6900; Pan: 8000_

"No matter what Chris does, he'll still lose points," Sam realized. "This will be a difficult situation to get out of."

"Looks like your Silverwind Swordsman (1600/1600) was too weak for my Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard," Pan said. "Of course, all non-tribute monsters are too weak, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"Do you end your turn?" Chris asked.

"Yes, once I set a monster (3)," Pan answered. "Unlike you, I'm not overconfident, so I'm building up my defenses in case you defeat Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard."

Chris drew a card (5), and his face immediately lit up. "I summon Marauding Captain (4;1200/400) in defense mode! Using his effect, I can special summon Mystic Swordsman LV4 (3;1900/1600)!" A man in blue-green armor appeared, kneeling in defense, while another warrior with a double-bladed sword came out.

"Mystic Swordsman LV4, attack with Mystic Slash!" Chris commanded. His warrior destroyed the set monster before it could be revealed.

"You still don't get it," Pan chuckled. "If you keep on destroying my Phantom Beasts, I'll just keep on using their effects. Like with the Phantom Beast Mist-Hyena (1300/500) you just destroyed."

"Actually, since Mystic Swordsman LV4 just destroyed a monster, I can level him up to Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700)! And when he destroys your monsters, he'll return them to your deck!"

"He got out Mystic Swordsman LV6!" Sarah happily exclaimed. "Way to go, Chris!"

"It's still not strong enough to beat Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard," Takashi sneered. "Of course, I have many monsters that would easily beat Rock-Lizard."

"Chris will come up with something," Sarah stated. "He always does."

'_Chris, that monster is very strong!' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 said as Pan drew a card (4). _'Do you have any plans to beat it?'_

'_Yeah,' _Chris answered. _'Just wait and see. You'll have no problems beating him.'_

"All right, Rock-Lizard, destroy Marauding Captain!" Pan ordered. Once again, Rock-Lizard destroyed Chris' monster and damaged Chris himself.

_Chris: 6400; Pan: 8000_

"Too bad I couldn't attack Mystic Swordsman LV6," Pan sighed. "I set a card (3) and end." Now each player had a powerful monster and one set trap.

Chris silently drew a card (4), and set a monster (3). "End turn."

_What is Chris planning? _Pan wondered as he drew (4). _Mystic Swordsman LV6 is his favorite monster, and he's just going to let him be destroyed? I know he has that set trap, but he hasn't when I attacked before, so I think it's safe. And even if it's not, I still have a trap of my own. _"Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard, attack Mystic Swordsman LV6!"

'_Here it comes,' _Mystic Swordsman said as Rock-Lizard fired its attack.

"Activate trap, Blast with Chain!" Chris shouted. Mystic Swordsman's attack increased to 2800, so he was able to stop the attack with his sword. Mystic Swordsman then ran forward to destroy Rock-Lizard, but Rock-Lizard disappeared at the last second. Rock-Lizard then reappeared right in front of Chris, and punched him in the chest, knocking him down to the ground.

_Chris: 5900; Pan: 8000_

"Chris!" Sarah screamed. "Pan, what did you do?"

"I simply used my trap," Pan explained. "It's called Phantom Strike. Not only does it negate my attack, but it deals 500 damage to Chris."

"D-Don't worry, Sarah. I'm all right," Chris reassured her, getting up.

"Now then, I'll set a trap to replace Phantom Strike (3) to wrap up my turn."

"Draw (4)!" Chris shouted. "Mystic Swordsman LV6, attack Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard!" Mystic Swordsman LV6 tried to destroy Rock-Lizard again, but this tine Rock-Lizard was protected by a sphere of electricity that formed around it. Mystic Swordsman was shocked and repelled back to Chris' field by the field. "Mystic Swordsman!" Chris shouted in fear as his duel spirit was shocked. Luckily, Mystic Swordsman wasn't destroyed.

'_I'm all right, too, Chris,' _Mystic Swordsman said.

'_Good,' _Chris sighed. "What was that?"

"It was the first monster you destroyed, Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus," Pan explained. "By removing him from play I can protect a Phantom Beast from battle."

"Then I'll set a card (3) and end."

Pan drew a card (4) with a scowl, thinking of how to defeat Mystic Swordsman LV6. However, he smiled when he saw his new card. "I use the equip spell card Mystical Moon (3)! This will power up Rock-Lizard's attack to 3000, enough to defeat your Mystic Swordsman, so do so now!"

Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard launched a volley of rocks at Mystic Swordsman LV6, but an armor formed around the warrior. The armor not only protected Mystic Swordsman, but also bounced the attack back at Rock-Lizard.

"Ha! You fell for my Sakuretsu Armor trap!" Chris shouted.

"And you fell for the other effect of Rock-Lizard," Pan winked. Rock-Lizard's own attack destroyed it, but then Rock-Lizard burst into many smaller stones, most of which hit Chris.

_Chris: 3900; Pan: 8000_

"Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard deals you 2000 damage when destroyed by a card effect," Pan explained. "Now I have full points while you have lost over half of yours. You sure are lucky we're playing with 8000 life points instead of 4000."

"You won't have full points for long," Chris growled. "I still have my Mystic Swordsman, and you don't have any monsters."

"Then I'll just summon Phantom Beast Shadow-Gazelle (2;1500+300+200/1200+200) on the defense and end." Pan's new monster was exactly the same as Yami's Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, except Shadow-Gazelle had black fur and glowing red eyes.

Chris drew a card (4) and then immediately commanded Mystic Swordsman LV6 to attack. Just as Shadow-Gazelle was going to be destroyed, he jumped out of the way. "What is it with your monsters not being destroyed?!" Chris moaned.

"Well, they aren't called 'Phantom Beasts' for nothing," Pan shrugged. "And this time it was Shadow-Gazelle's effect. Since he was going to be destroyed, I sent the top card of my deck to the graveyard. And since Phantom Beast Wild-Horn (1700/0) was the top card of my deck, Shadow-Gazelle wasn't destroyed."

"Fine, I'll just set a trap (3) to end," Chris declared.

"Draw (4)!" Pan shouted. "I switch Phantom Beast Shadow-Gazelle to attack mode, and activate Wild Nature's Release (3)! This will increase Shadow-Gazelle's attack to 3400! Attack Mystic Swordsman LV6!"

The beast got up from its crouching position, and roared with extreme fury. It ran forward and slashed at Mystic Swordsman LV6, successfully destroying it. It then attacked Chris, but Chris instinctively jumped back so his shirt was only slightly torn.

_Chris: 3300; Pan: 8000_

"I can now activate Phantom Beast Mist-Hyena's effect," Pan declared. "By removing him from play, I get to draw a card (4), and you're forced to discard one (2)!"

"Your monster will still be destroyed from Wild Nature's Release!" Chris shouted.

"Not exactly," Pan chuckled. "I activate my trap, Beast Soul Swap! Now Shadow-Gazelle will return to my hand, and then I can summon him back to my field!" The black-furred beast disappeared, but then quickly reappeared, although he seemed much calmer. "Anyway, I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my draw (3)!" Chris shouted. "I summon Command Knight (2;1200+400/1900)! She'll boost the attack power of my warriors, like Mystic Swordsman LV6, who I'm going to bring back with my set Call of the Haunted!" A woman in red armor appeared, and Chris' Mystic Swordsman reappeared. Command Knight let out a battle cry, and a red aura developed around the two warriors. Command Knight's attack rose to 1600 and Mystic Swordsman's to 2700.

"Mystic Swordsman LV6, attack Phantom Beast Shadow-Gazelle with Mystical Sealing Slash!" Chris commanded.

"Phantom Beast Shadow-Gazelle might not be destroyed," Pan reminded Chris. "And if he's not, Command Knight still isn't strong enough to defeat him." As Chris' warrior neared, Pan took off the top card of his deck. He revealed it to be… another copy of Beast Soul Swap.

"I'm guessing you're regretting that card now," Chris laughed as Shadow-Gazelle was destroyed and Pan slid his monster and his trap into the graveyard. However, before Pan had a time to look up from placing them in the graveyard, Command Knight attacked Pan with her sword.

_Chris: 3300; Pan: 5700_

"Well, it took a while, but you finally damaged me!" Pan laughed. _And you wouldn't be questioning Beast Soul Swap if you knew what was coming._

"I set these last two cards in my hand (0) and end my turn," Chris said.

"Summon back Mystic Swordsman LV6 all you want, because I'll just keep destroying it," Pan declared as he drew (5).

'_Do you think he'll be able to destroy me again?' _Mystic Swordsman nervously asked.

'_Honestly, I think he'll destroy you,' _Chris said. _'This duel seems like it has a while to go before it's finished. Of course, I don't know how many turns it'll be until he defeats you.'_

"I use the spell card Hammer Shot (4), so your swordsman is destroyed."

'_I guess it'll be this turn,' _Chris sighed as a giant red hammer came down upon his duel spirit.

"I continue my turn with another spell, Premature Burial (3)!" Pan shouted. "Now by simply paying 800 points, I can revive the Phantom Beast Wild-Horn that was sent to the graveyard from Phantom Beast Shadow-Gazelle!" A humanoid moose with red cloth armor and a jagged sword rose out of the ground on Pan's field, roaring at Chris.

_Chris: 3300; Pan: 4900_

From the boosts of Forest and Phantom Beast Cross-Wing, Wild-Horn's attack rose to 2200 and his defense to 200. "Wild-Horn, attack with Wild Phantom Slash!" Wild-Horn ran forward, but was stopped about three-quarters of the way there. Three priestesses, each in blue robes, appeared. The lead priestess held out an ornate relic, which formed an invisible barrier that protected Command Knight.

"One of my set traps is Waboku!" Chris shouted. "This protects me from battle damage this turn!"

"I guess I can't stop that," Pan sighed. "I just end."

Chris drew (1), and happily slapped his new monster onto his duel disk (0). "I summon another Command Knight (1200+400+400/1900)! Now you can't attack!" Another female warrior appeared, and their auras doubled in size, further increasing their power. "Since Wild-Horn is still too strong for either of them, I just end my turn."

Pan drew a card (4), and sighed. "I pass."

Chris drew (1), and again, immediately activated his new card (0). "I use Pot of Greed! Now I'm allowed to draw two more cards (2)! Next I use Smashing Ground (1), so Wild-Horn will be destroyed, clearing the way for my Double-Command Slash!" Wild-Horn shattered into pixels, and then the two Command Knight ran forward. They crossed their swords, forming an X, and ran right through Pan with the swords.

_Chris: 3300; Pan: 900_

"That must've hurt," Sam remarked, slightly wincing from the thought of the pain.

"Who cares? Chris has almost beaten Pan!" Sarah happily exclaimed. "Pan had the lead over Chris most of the duel, but Chris has just turned the duel around!"

"Yeah, he tends to do that," Takashi huffed.

"Will you please just lighten up?" Kengake asked. "So what if Chris beat you twice? Get over it!"

"No!" Takashi shouted. "You aren't the boss of me!"

"Takashi, stop fighting with everyone and let's watch the duel!" Sam ordered.

"Fine," Takashi sighed. "I'll fight with you guys _after _the duel."

Now Chris had ended his turn, and Pan had drawn (5). A large bird with brass feathers appeared on Pan's field, covering itself with its wings. "I summon Phantom Beast Copper-Vulture (4;1400+300+200/1200+200) in defense mode. End turn."

Chris drew a card (2) and immediately ordered his first Command Knight to attack. She easily destroyed the bird with her sword, and then the other warrior sprung into action. She jumped all the way across the field to Pan, but before she could do anything, Copper-Vulture reappeared, bursting out of the ground, destroying Command Knight. Copper-Vulture then faded out of existence.

"You triggered Copper-Vulture's effect, destroying your Command Knight," Pan snickered. "Now your monster only has 1600 power, and she can be attacked."

"I end my turn," Chris sighed, glancing at his set card.

Pan drew a card (5), and like Chris had done, immediately played his new monster (4). "I bring out Phantom Beast Golden-Lion (1800+300+200+400/1300+200)!" Pan shouted as a lion whose fur was a brilliant shade of yellow appeared. It roared, boosting its attack to 2700.

"Why is it so powerful?" Chris gasped.

"Don't worry! You'll still beat it!" Sarah cheered. "You were able to beat Rock-Lizard, and he had 3000 attack points!"

"Golden-Lion is strong because of his effect," Pan explained. "For each Phantom Beast in the graveyard, Golden-Lion gains 100 points. Now, attack with Golden Phantom Slash!" Before Golden-Lion could do anything, a large video game controller appeared on Chris' field. It plugged itself in to Golden-Lion, and after imputing a few commands, Golden-Lion crouched down into defense mode.

"Sorry, but my set card is Enemy Controller!" Chris shouted. "This forces your monster into defense mode!"

"Then I don't have anything else to do," Pan sighed, looking at his empty spell/trap card row.

Chris drew a card (3) and smirked when he saw it. "I just drew the perfect card to defeat your deck! By tributing Command Knight I can summon Saint Knight Ishuzark (2;2300/1800)!" The female warrior disappeared, and in her place appeared a warrior in white armor. His armor was adorned with several steel feathers, his helmet covered everything but his chin and mouth, and he carried a large steel sword.

"He looks impressive but what can he do?" Pan asked.

"You're about to see!" Chris happily exclaimed. "Attack with Saintly Slash!" The warrior was able to defeat the beast, and then Chris ended his turn.

Pan silently drew a card (4). "I set a monster (3) and a trap (2). End turn."

"That's it?" Chris laughed as he drew (3). "I summon Familiar Knight (2;1200/1400)! Now, Saint Knight Ishuzark, destroy Pan's set monster!"

Saint Knight Ishuzark destroyed Pan's monster, which appeared to be a large, gray slug. "That was Phantom Beast Silver-Slug (1000/1000), so I'll be able to remove him from play to skip your next battle phase! That'll give me an extra turn to recuperate."

"There won't be another battle phase! I'm ending this duel now!" Chris shouted. "Familiar Knight, direct attack!"

"I chain Hallowed Life Barrier!" Pan shouted. "To activate it, I must discard a card (1), but this is an improved version of your Waboku, negating all damage!" The priestesses from Waboku appeared, but this time on Pan's field. The priestesses on the side knelt down in prayer, while the lead priestess simply raised her bare right hand. A powerful, blue barrier then appeared on Pan's field, protecting him.

"It doesn't matter, you still won't be able to use Silver-Slug," Chris chuckled. "It's Saint Knight Ishuzark's effect. I guess you haven't noticed yet… you see, a monster he destroys in battle is removed from play! And since your Phantom Beasts need to be sent to the graveyard to use their effects, I can prevent you from using those effects!"

_He's right! _Pan realized. _But that doesn't matter. There is still hope. I can still win this duel. I just need to get _that_ card._

"I end my turn. Let's see your Phantom Beasts win now," Chris chuckled.

Pan quickly softly uttered a quick prayer, before drawing his next card (2). He took a moment before actually looking at it, but then his face lit up. "I'm sorry, you won't be able to see that happen! Since I have three Beast Soul Swaps in my graveyard—"

Sarah interrupted Pan. "You don't have three Beast Soul Swaps in your graveyard, cheater!" Sarah screamed.

"Actually, I do," Pan confidently stated. "The first I used, so it was sent to the graveyard. The second was sent to the graveyard by Phantom Beast Shadow-Gazelle. The last was just discarded for Hallowed Life Barrier."

"Fine," Sarah pouted.

"Now then, as I was saying, I activate the spell Beast _Spirit _Swap (1)!" Pan smiled.

"What's so special about Beast Spirit Swap?" Chris asked. "Why are you so confident that it will let you win the duel?"

"Why, this card," Pan explained, grinning ear to ear, "Let's me switch to another deck."

* * *

Time for a new deck! Chris had a tought time at first, but at least he got back in the end, right? Let's just see if he keeps it up xD 

RER!!

* * *

Card of the Day

Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard (DARK)  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Level 7  
ATK 2200/DEF 2000  
If you're Tributing a "Phantom Beast" monster or "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", this card can be Normal Summoned with 1 Tribute. When this card destroys a monster by battle inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, inflict 2000 damage to your opponent.

* * *

Original Cards

Giant Sword Knight; level 6; Warrior/EARTH; 2600/100

Beast Incarnation; Trap; Activate only when a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type Monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard. Special summon 1 level 4 or lower Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-Type Monster from your deck.

Silverwind Swordsman; level 4; Warrior/Effect/WIND; 1600/1600; This card can attack your opponent's lifepoints directly. If this card attacks your opponent's lifepoints directly with this card's effect, all battle damage done is treated as 1000.

Phantom Beast Mist-Hyena; level 3; Beast-Warrior/Effect/WIND; 1300/500; Remove this card in your graveyard from play when a "Phantom Beast" monster or a "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent. Your opponent randomly discards one card and you draw 1 card.

Phantom Strike; Counter-Trap; Activate only during your Battle Phase when a "Phantom Beast" monster or a "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" is battling. Negate that battle, and inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Phantom Beast Shadow-Gazelle; level 4; Beast/Effect/DARK; 1500/1200; This card's name is treated as "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". Once per turn, when this card would be destroyed, you may send the top card of your deck to the graveyard. If the card sent to the graveyard was a "Phantom Beast" monster or a "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", negate the destruction of this card.

Phantom Beast Copper-Vulture; level 4; Beast-Warrior/Effect/WIND; 1400/1200; When your opponent attacks your Life Points directly, you may remove this card in your graveyard from play to destroy the attacking monster.

Phantom Beast Golden-Lion; level 4; Beast-Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1800/1300; This card gains 100 ATK for each "Phantom Beast" monster or a "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in your graveyard.

Saint Knight Ishuzark; level 6; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 2300/1800; A monster this card destroys in battle is removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard.  
NOTE: This is an OCG card.

Phantom Beast Silver-Slug; level 4; Beast-Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1000/1000; Remove this card in your graveyard from play. Your opponent skips his/her next Battle Phase.

Beast Sprit Swap; Spell; Activate only when you have three "Beast Soul Swap" in your graveyard. Add all of your cards that are in your hand, on your field, in your graveyard, and removed from play to your deck. Switch your deck with another deck and draw 5 cards. Your opponent may add as many cards as he/she wants in his/her graveyard to his/her deck, and then draw cards until he/her holds 5 cards in his/her hand.

* * *

_Next Time: Twinheaded Beast_


	42. Twinheaded Beast

"_I end my turn. Let's see your Phantom Beasts win now," Chris chuckled._

_Pan quickly softly uttered a quick prayer, before drawing his next card (2). He took a moment before actually looking at it, but then his face lit up. "I'm sorry, you won't be able to see that happen! Since I have three Beast Soul Swaps in my graveyard—"_

_Sarah interrupted Pan. "You don't have three Beast Soul Swaps in your graveyard, cheater!" Sarah screamed._

"_Actually, I do," Pan confidently stated. "The first I used, so it was sent to the graveyard. The second was sent to the graveyard by Phantom Beast Shadow-Gazelle. The last was just discarded for Hallowed Life Barrier."_

"_Fine," Sarah pouted._

"_Now then, as I was saying, I activate the spell Beast _Spirit_ Swap (1)!" Pan smiled._

"_What's so special about Beast Spirit Swap?" Chris asked. "What does it let you do that will win you the duel?"_

"_Why, this card," Pan explained, grinning ear to ear, "Let's me switch to another deck."_

_

* * *

_Hello everyone! Still no update gaps... that's a good sign:-D 

**Chaos: **Except you'd have to run beasts and beast spirit swap, and you wouldn't be able to use it against rfg, and it would be a dead draw in the opening of the duel

**Kairune: **But cliffies make the world go round! Without cliffies, you guys would be too bored and content :-P

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Hm? What about MTG? o.O And it's okay about now reviewing :-D Just do it now!! (deathglare)

**katrianna: **It's not really broken. It's beast soul swap, so it's not like you can just put it into any deck. Plus, it returns all of your opponent's cards to their deck, so they don't deck out, and they can draw more cards. And yeh, it's 4 :-D As for One Piece, is it that Skypiea arc? 'cause I watch the english dub, and that's where they are now... so I guess I'll see it soon if that's what your talking about (except for the fact that the one piece episodes go so slowly! Nothing happens! TT)

**Pumpkid: **Aw, Phantom Beasts were that obvious? Oh well... let's see... I don't think this new deck will be too obvious :-D Except that you can just scroll down and see it right now xD

**Die Hard Kaizer: **lmao... at ur name... lol, no offense... It's just... xDD Besides, mustang is stupid ).) He's a bad version of FMA-Mustang. Cain is where the party's at :-D oh, and some of the phantom beasts are tcg; cross-wing, rock-lizard, wild-horn, and thunder-pegasus

**redgirl90: **Yami will go last, since he's the best duelist, and the last person they face will the strongest

Anyway... no, I won't spoil it. Enjoy!!

RER!

Oh, and OCG names are used here because (a) they're better than TCG names and (b) I wrote it before the english names came out

EDIT (11/24/07): I put in the card of the day in this chapter and last chapter that I had forgotten xD Sorry 'bout that

_

* * *

_

Chapter 42: Twinheaded Beast

"Another deck?!" Chris exclaimed.

"That's right," Pan smirked as he returned all his cards to his deck, and then slid it out of the deck slot. He took out another deck and slid it into his duel disk. "The Phantom Beasts are usually strong enough, but I have this deck for my most powerful opponents," he explained as he drew a new hand (5). "Beast Spirit Swap also lets you return your graveyard to your deck and draw more cards."

Chris did just that, looking over his new hand (5) and his field, consisting of Familiar Knight (1200/1400) and Saint Knight Ishuzark (2300/1800).

"Since I'm running low on points, I use the spell Perfect Charity (4)!" Pan shouted. "We get points equal to the amount of points you have now!" Chris' points doubled, while Pan's points increased from an eighth to half of his original points.

_Chris: 6600; Pan: 4200_

"Now that I've recovered, it's time for my field spell: Dungeon of the Gladial-Beast – Colosseum (3)!" Pan laughed as the forest transformed into a large, stone colosseum. Sam, Sarah, Kengake, and Takashi were in the stands, while Pan and Chris were on the arena floor. The arena floor was littered with boulders that had glowing green lines, and a medium-sized green crystal was in the center.

"The Gladial-Beasts?" Sam murmured.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Sarah asked. "What do the Gladial-Beasts do?"

"They are an extremely rare and powerful group of monsters," Sam grimly stated. "Chris is going to have a tough time winning. They all have a common ability, which you should see soon."

"I use my last spell card for this turn, Card Trader (2). And now it's time for my first contender: Gladial-Beast – Dichaeri (1;1600/1200)!" Pan shouted as his creature appeared. It was a large, humanoid bull with purple fur. It wore silver armor, and had silver gauntlets. "Dichaeri, attack!"

The bull rammed forward, right through Familiar Knight, into Chris.

_Chris: 6200; Pan: 4200_

"You've activated Familiar Knight's effect!" Chris declared. "Now we can each summon a level four monster from our hand. I choose Mystic Swordsman LV4 (4;1900/1600)."

"I don't have any in my hand," Pan said as a younger form of Chris' signature monster appeared. "Anyway, the same match-ups are boring, so let's bring out a different gladiator! By simply returning Dichaeri to my deck, I can summon Gladial-Beast – Hoplomus (700+100/2100+300+100)!"

"Why does Hoplomus have such a high defense?" Chris asked as Dichaeri and the gem in the center of the arena began to glow. When the glowing subsided, a new Gladial-Beast appeared. It was a rhinoceros with heavy steel armor, surrounded by a ring of floating steel shields.

"First, Hoplomus gained 300 defense from his own effect," Pan explained. "Then Colosseum gained a counter when Dichaeri returned to my deck, and Gladial-Beasts gain 100 attack and defense for each counter on Colosseum!"

"Is that the Gladial-Beasts' special effect?" Sarah asked Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yes; when they battle, they return to the deck and bring out another. As long as Pan's monsters aren't destroyed when they battle, he has access to every single monster in his deck."

"And every time he does that, his monsters will get stronger," Sarah realized.

"Draw (5)!" Chris shouted, beginning his turn. _Neither Saint Knight Ishuzark nor Mystic Swordsman LV4 is strong enough to defeat Hoplomus. I can't go on the offensive until I take care of Hoplomus. _"I set a card (4) and end," Chris sighed.

_Is that card a defensive card or something to take out Hoplomus? _Pan wondered as he drew (2). A man appeared from Card Trader, so Pan gave the man a card, and the man gave a card back.

"I summon back Gladial-Beast – Dichaeri (1)!" Pan shouted as the purple bull reappeared, and his attack slightly increased to 1700. "Next I activate Armaments of the Gladial-Beast – Gladius (0)!" A small ornate sword appeared in Dichaeri's hands, boosting his power to 2000. "Dichaeri, attack Mystic Swordsman LV4 with Gladius Gash!"

The monster ran forward, but suddenly Mystic Swordsman LV4's sword began to glow. Mystic Swordsman LV4 was able to destroy Dichaeri with the power boost. "My set card was Blast With Chain, which increases the attack of a monster by 500!" Chris explained. "I was going to use it on Saint Knight Ishuzark, but now was also an appropriate time to use it."

_Chris: 6200; Pan: 3800_

"I didn't see that coming," Pan admitted, laughing. "It's your move."

"Not so fast!" Chris shouted. "Mystic Swordsman LV4 destroyed Dichaeri in battle, so I can summon Mystic Swordsman LV6 (3;2300/1700). Now I'll draw (4)." Chris smiled as one of his most powerful monsters appeared.

'_I'm glad to be back,' _Mystic Swordsman LV6 said.

'_Hopefully I'll figure out a way to defeat Hoplomus without Blast With Chain,' _Chris sighed as he looked over his hand. "I set a card to replace Blast With Chain (3) and end."

"I'm disappointed; I didn't think that a single defense monster would be too much for you," Pan sighed as he drew (1).

"I know," Takashi snorted, mostly to himself. "Hoplomus is no match for my Blue-Eyes White Crystal Dragon."

"Chris will figure something out," Kengake told Takashi. "All he needs is some sort of monster destruction, or an attack-increasing card."

"But Pan might win before Chris can get those," Takashi reminded Kengake.

"I use the spell card Pot of Greed (0)! Now I can draw two cards (2)." Pan quickly looked at his new cards, and slid one into his duel disk. "Time for another continuous spell, Recycling Rewards (1)!"

"What does that do?" asked Chris as a large blue recycling behind Pan. It had the symbol of recycling, the three white arrows, on its side.

"You'll see soon," Pan smirked. "I'll set my other card (0) and end."

"I pass," Chris sighed after drawing (4).

"I draw (1), and use the effect of Card Trader!" Pan shouted as the man reappeared. The top arrow on Recycling Rewards then began to glow. "I summon Gladial-Beast – Bestorourii (0;1500+100/800+100) in defense mode and end."

A green bird covered in armor appeared, kneeling in defense. Its wings were curled in front of it for protection. It also had small guns attacked to its gauntlets.

Chris drew (5), and immediately activated his new card (4). "I use my own Pot of Greed, so I can also draw two cards (6)! Now I attack Bestorourii with Saint Knight Ishuzark!"

The holy knight jumped forward and tried to destroy the bird, but a priestess appeared in front of Pan's monster, stopping the attack.

"That was one of your favorite cards, Waboku, so I won't bother explaining it to you," Pan laughed. "And since Bestorourii just battled, I activate his effect!" The crystal in the center of the Colosseum glowed slightly brighter as Bestorourii disappeared. Suddenly, a strange blue humanoid fish erupted out of the ground below Saint Knight Ishuzark, destroying him. The fish had red fins and light blue armor, and two large jets mounted on each shoulder. A second arrow on Recycling Rewards also began to glow.

"This is Gladial-Beast – Murmillo (800+200/400+200), and he destroys one of your monsters whenever he's summoned!"

"Then I set a monster (5) and end," Chris declared as the horizontal card backing appeared.

"These Gladial-Beasts really are powerful," Sarah said. "They all have powerful effects, and thanks to the field spell, they just keep on getting stronger!"

"And we still haven't seen what Recycling Rewards can do," Kengake pointed out. "Two of the arrows have already been activated."

"I draw (1), and use Card Trader!" Pan shouted. He exchanged the sole card in his hand with another card in his deck, and the final arrow on Recycling Rewards lit up.

"Here it comes," Sam anxiously said.

"Now I activate the effect of Recycling Rewards!" Pan shouted. "By removing three counters… I can draw a card!"

"That's it?" Sarah asked as Pan drew a card (2). "That doesn't seem too great."

"In this deck it's extremely powerful, idiot," Takashi sneered. "Pan can constantly return cards to his deck with his Gladial-Beasts and Card Trader, so he'll be able to draw a lot of cards. He may have exhausted his hand, but he'll get it back rather quickly."

"I switch Murmillo to defense mode, and equip him with Armaments of the Gladial-Beast – Manica (1) to end my turn," Pan announced. Murmillo placed its fins in front of itself, and red armor materialized over its right fin.

"I draw (6), and attack with Mystic Swordsman LV6!" Chris shouted. Chris' warrior tried to destroy Murmillo with his sword, but Murmillo stopped the attack by blocking it with his new armor.

"Too bad you didn't know that Manica protects the equipped monster from battle," Pan chuckled. "And since Murmillo battled, I can return him to my deck to summon Gladial-Beast – Laquer (1800+300+300/400+300)!" The blue fish disappeared, and a red muscular lion appeared in its place. It wore orange armor, and had a ring of fire around its waist, boosting its power to 2400. Hoplomus' defense increased to 2700.

"Oh, and since Murmillo returned to my deck, Manica returns to my hand (2) instead of being sent to the graveyard," Pan explained.

"I'll end my turn," Chris sighed, looking at his set monster and trap.

"Draw (3)!" Pan shouted, and the cloaked man materialized, exchanging a card with Pan, causing another arrow on the giant recycling bin to light up. "I summon Gladial-Beast – Secutor (2;400+300/300+300)!" A small cute reptile appeared, wearing blue armor. He had a large cannon (for his size) on each soldier. "Laquer, attack Mystic Swordsman LV6!" The tiger roared, and slashed through Chris' monster with his sharp claws. He then continued and attacked Chris, slightly ripping his clothes.

_Chris: 6100; Pan: 3800_

"Next I use the spell card Gladial Switch (1)! This allows me to immediately swap Laquer for Murmillo again!" Murmillo reappeared, smashing through Chris' set monster, and Recycling Reward's third arrow lit up. Murmillo was in defense mode again.

"No! My Armored Knight (500/2000)!" Chris exclaimed. _I didn't even get to use his effect._

"Don't worry, Murmillo can't attack this turn. Of course, that doesn't apply to Secutor." Secutor's power slightly increased to 800, and then he used his cannons to attack Chris.

_Chris: 5300; Pan: 3800_

"Now that Secutor has battled, I return him to my deck to bring back Laquer!" Pan shouted as the tiger reappeared, but this time with even more power. The first arrow on the recycling bin began to glow even brighter than before. "I activate Recycling Rewards, so by removing three counters I draw one card (2)." Two of the arrows stop glowing, while the first arrow's glow just diminished.

"Anyway, to finish my turn, I'll equip Murmillo with Manica again (1)." Laquer had 2600 attack, Murmillo had 900 defense, and Hoplomus had 2900 defense.

Looking over Pan's small army, Chris drew a card (7). "It may be difficult to me to defeat your monsters in battle, but with effects are a completely different story! I discard a card from my hand (6) to activate Lightning Vortex (5)!" Large bolts of lightning obliterated all of Pan's monsters.

"Now that you're open, I summon Blade Knight (4;1600/1000) and attack directly!" The warrior materialized and raced towards Pan. He slashed at Pan with his sword, knocking Pan back a few feet.

_Chris: 5300; Pan: 2200_

"I'll end my turn," Chris happily said.

"Don't worry, there are always a supply of gladiators!" Pan laughed as he drew (2). "It is always easy to get more," he said as he used Card Trader, getting a second counter on Recycling Rewards. "I use the spell card Gladial Return (1)! First Hoplomus, Laquer, and Murmillo return to my deck, second I get to draw a card (2), third Recycling Rewards gets three more counters, and fourth I'll remove those to draw another card (3)!"

"See? I told you Recycling Rewards would be powerful in this deck," Takashi said. "With it, Gladial Return allowed him to draw an extra card and return monsters to his deck."

"And I'm not done with using Recycling Rewards this turn!" Pan shouted the small audience. "I use the spell card Resting Gladial-Beast (2). All I have to do is return the two Gladial-Beasts in my hand to my deck (0), and then I get to draw three cards (3)! Plus, Recycling Rewards now has four counters, so I'll remove three to draw (4)!"

"Are you done with all this drawing?" Chris moaned.

"Yes, this hand is suitable," Pan grinned. "I summon Gladial-Beast – Dichaeri (3)!" For the third time in the duel the purple bull appeared. Now it had 2100 attack from the glowing green gem in the colosseum. "Dichaeri, attack Blade Knight!"

"I chain my set Mystical Space Typhoon!" Chris shouted. "This will destroy your field spell, so both of our monsters will be destroyed!"

"Not exactly," Pan smirked. "Dungeon of the Gladial-Beast – Colosseum has one last effect: by discarding another copy of Colosseum from my hand (2) I can protect my Colosseum on the field!"

Chris growled as Dichaeri destroyed his monster. _These Gladial-Beasts are stronger than the Phantom Beasts. The Gladial-Beasts have draw power and field presence._

_Chris: 4800; Pan: 2200_

"Dichaeri returns to my deck, and now I summon Gladial-Beast – Alexander (2400/600)!" Recycling Rewards' second arrow began to glow.

"Why isn't his attack increasing?" Chris asked as the muscular lion appeared. He had shining gold armor, and two metallic wings.

"Alexander is unaffected by spell cards," Pan explained. "Anyway, I'll set a card (1) to end."

Chris silently drew a card (5). "I set a monster (4) and another card (3) to end my turn."

"Going on the defensive, are we?" Pan asked as he drew (2). He used Card Trader, like every turn, giving Recycling Rewards the third counter necessary for its effect, which Pan promptly activated (3). "Alexander, attack Chris' set monster!"

"Alexander might be unaffected by spell cards, but trap cards are a different story! I activate Sakurestu Armor, which will destroy Alexander!" Chris shouted as his set Sangan (1000/600) appeared and was covered in the demonic armor.

"Nice try, but that won't work," Pan declared. Alexander slashed at Sangan twice: the first time to destroy the armor, and the second time to destroy Sangan itself. "My set trap is Parry, which allows me to negate any trap card by returning a Gladial-Beast in my hand to my deck (2)." Recycling Rewards top arrow was activated yet again.

"I can still activate Sangan's effect, so a weak monster is added to my hand (4)," Chris said.

"I swap Alexander for Secutor, equip him with Manica (1), and end," Pan bluntly said. The small reptile appeared again, with 1000 defense points, and red armor materialized on its right arm.

"Then it's my draw (4)!" Chris shouted. "I summon the monster I got with Sangan, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (3;1100/1200), in defense mode." A woman with blond hair and leather armor appeared, kneeling in defense. "I set two traps (1) and end."

Pan drew a card (2) and used Card Trader, giving Recycling Rewards a third counter, so Pan drew again (3). "Pay attention, because this might get confusing," Pan warned. "First I activate another Gladial-Switch (2), so Secutor returns to my deck, and in exchange I get two copies of Gladial-Beast – Hoplomus, and Recycling Rewards gets a counter!" Two identical rhinoceroses appeared in attack mode, each with 1600 attack and 3100 defense. The gem in Colosseum was glowing extremely brightly.

"Next I activate the spell card Quick Attack, so one of my Hoplomi will be able to destroy your Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" Pan's first Hoplomus charged forward, straight through Chris' monster.

"When Warrior Lady of the Wasteland is destroyed, I can bring out a monster from my deck, as long as it doesn't have more than 1500 attack, and it's an earth warrior. I choose Toy Warrior (1500/1000)!" Chris shouted as a mannequin in a soldier outfit materialized.

"Don't forget: since a monster was summoned from the deck, my field spell gets a tenth counter!" Pan shouted. "Even my weakest monster, Secutor, will have 1400 attack! Anyway, I'll get an eleventh counter by returning Hoplomus for Gladial-Beast – Spartychus (2200+1100/600+1100)."

A brown dinosaur with matching brown armor appeared, roaring as its power increased. A card popped out of Pan's deck into his hand (3) as Recycling Reward's second activated. "When Spartychus is summoned I can add Armaments of the Gladial-Beast – Halberd to my hand."

"So are you going to end your turn, now that you can't attack?" Chris asked.

"Not yet," Pan chuckled. "I'm going to win this turn! The Neo-Spacians are famous for their ability to Contact Fuse, but they aren't the only ones! By returning Spartychus and Hoplomus to my deck, giving Recycling Rewards two more counters, I can Gladial-Fuse Gladial-Beast – Geordias (2600+1100/1500+1100)!"

Geordias was Pan's largest monster so far. It was a gigantic black rhino with ornate black armor. He had two strange metallic wings on his back, and he held a giant axe.

"It's so strong!" Sarah exclaimed as Geordias absorbed the glow from Colosseum's gem, so its attack increased to 3700 and its defense to 2600.

"I told you the Gladial-Beasts were powerful," Sam said. "Believe or not, there's a second fusion that's even more powerful."

"It doesn't matter how strong Geordias is," Chris said. "It's your Main Phase 2, so you can't attack."

"Actually, I can," Pan chuckled. "I have the spell card Replay (2), and by discarding two cards (0) I can replay my Battle Phase!

"But first I'll use Recycling Rewards to draw a card (1)," Pan said. He immediately activated his new card (0). "I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the face-down on… the right."

Chris growled as the small gust of wind appeared, blowing away his set Mirror Force.

"Looks like I picked the right one!" Pan laughed. "Gladial-Beast – Geordias, attack Toy Warrior! End this duel!" Geordias' axe was so long that Geordias didn't need to move to destroy Toy Warrior.

_Chris: 2600; Pan: 2200 _

"I haven't lost yet!" Chris shouted.

"Actually, you have," Pan confidently declared. "Geordias has another effect: whenever he destroys a monster in battle, you lose points equal to his defense! That's 2600 points of damage, the exact number of points you have!"

Geordias suddenly appeared in front of Chris. He attacked Chris with his large axe, which sent Chris flying backwards, but didn't cut him.

"CHRIS!" Sarah screamed as Chris was flung backwards into one of the wall of the Colosseum. He limply fell to the ground as a small cloud of dust covered him.

_Chris: 0; Pan: 2200_

* * *

I'm sorry for the cliffie... plz don't kill me

* * *

Card of the Day

Dungeon of the Gladial-Beast - Colosseum  
Field Spell  
When a monster is Special Summoned from the Deck, place 1 counter on this card. "Gladial-Beast" Monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF for each counter on this card. When this card would be destroyed by a card effect, if you discard a "Dungeon of the Gladial-Beast - Colosseum", this card is not destroyed.

* * *

Original Cards

Beast Spirit Swap; Spell; Activate only when you have three "Beast Soul Swap" in your graveyard. Add all of your cards that are in your hand, on your field, in your graveyard, and removed from play to your deck. Switch your deck with another deck and draw 5 cards. Your opponent may add as many cards as he/she wants in his/her graveyard to his/her deck, and then draw cards until he/her holds 5 cards in his/her hand.

Saint Knight Ishuzark; level 6; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 2300/1800; A monster this card destroys in battle is removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard.  
NOTE: This is an OCG card.

Perfect Charity; Spell; Both players gain Life Points equal to your opponent's Life Points.

Recycling Rewards; Continuous Spell; Every time a card is returned to your deck, put 1 counter on this card. Remove 3 counters from this card to draw 1 card.

Gladial-Switch; Quick-Play Spell; Select 1 "Gladial-Beast" monster you control. Activate its effect now and return it to your deck and summon another "Gladial-Beast" monster from your deck with a different name than the returned monster. The summoned monster cannot attack this turn.

Armored Knight; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 500/2000; When this card in defense mode would be destroyed, you can keep this card on the field. If you choose to do this, decrease the original DEF of this card by 1500 for the remainder of the duel. You can only activate this effect once per duel.

Quick Attack; Spell; Select 1 monster you control that is not allowed to attack this turn. During this turn, the selected monster may attack.

Toy Warrior; level 4; Warrior/EARTH; 1500/1000

Replay; Spell; Activate only during your Main Phase 2 by discarding 2 cards. You may replay your Battle Phase this turn. Any monsters that have already attacked this turn cannot attack again.

* * *

_Next Time: HERO Flash!!_


	43. HERO Flash ! !

"_But first I'll use Recycling Rewards to draw a card (1)," Pan said. He immediately activated his new card (0). "I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the face-down on… the right."_

_Chris growled as the small gust of wind appeared, blowing away his set Mirror Force._

"_Looks like I picked the right one!" Pan laughed. "Gladial-Beast – Geordias, attack Toy Warrior! End this duel!" Geordias' axe was so long that Geordias didn't need to move to destroy Toy Warrior._

Chris: 2600; Pan: 2200 

"_I haven't lost yet!" Chris shouted._

"_Actually, you have," Pan confidently declared. "Geordias has another effect: whenever he destroys a monster in battle, you lose points equal to his defense! That's 2600 points of damage, the exact number of points you have!"_

_Geordias suddenly appeared in front of Chris. He attacked Chris with his large staff, which sent Chris flying backwards, but didn't cut him._

"_CHRIS!" Sarah screamed as Chris was flung backwards into one of the wall of the Colosseum. He limply fell to the ground as a small cloud of dust covered him._

Chris: 0; Pan: 2200

* * *

I don't get you guys. When I just have a normal 2-part duel, I get a good 7 reviews. When the main character loses a duel that will cost him his soul and give Bakura the Millennium Puzzle, the last one he needs... I get 4 reviews. I just don't get it!

**Pumpkid: **Of course there are heroes :P And it was fun using the GBs. I was able to use every GB card, so it was fun :-D except one of those counter traps, but what ever.

**Die Hard Kaizer: **shriek (dot) twoday (dot) net is a good OCG site. And 'cause chris lost, bakura won! I thought it was obvious enough that people would be a little more concerned about what happens... whatever, lol xD

**Kuinra Shisa: **Yay! Shisa-kun! (hugs) It was fun making Chris lose xD And i know you have awesome editing skills... but then I wonder why you forgot the second parentheses xD

**redgirl90: **But cliffies are fun! And that's why I do them xD

Anyway, I hope you all like this chappie and review! Even if it is kinda short...

RER!

* * *

Chapter 43: HERO Flash!! 

"Chris lost…" Kengake said numbly.

"That means that we have to give the Millennium Puzzle to Bakura," Sam continued.

"And Bakura will have all the Millennium Items," Sarah concluded.

"It seems my Gladial-Beasts were too strong for Chris!" Pan laughed, admiring his Gladial-Beast – Geordias, which had 3700 attack points. It was so strong because of his field spell, Dungeon of the Gladial-Beast – Colosseum, which had 11 counters on it.

"No… I have not lost! I will not let Bakura win!" They suddenly heard Chris shout. The dust cloud blew away to reveal Chris confidently standing, wearing Mystic Swordsman LV6's armor.

"What is this?!" Pan demanded.

"It's my trap, Soul Relay," Chris explained. "This let me summon Mystic Swordsman LV6 (2300/1700) from my graveyard, and as long as I have Mystic Swordsman LV6 I can't lose the duel!"

'_Now we are one,' _Chris and Mystic Swordsman LV6 thought. _'Now we cannot lose!'_

"All right, I end my turn," Pan said. "Let's see what you can do."

"You are going to regret telling me that!" Chris shouted as he drew (2). "I summon Tsukuyomi (1;1100/1400), which will flip Geordias face-down!" The transparent woman appeared, using a spell to turn Geordias into a card backing.

"Looks like you'll be able to destroy Geordias!" Pan thought aloud. "Of course, Tsukuyomi doesn't have enough power to beat me."

"She will in a moment!" Chris replied. "I use the equip spell Megamorph (0), which will double Tsukuyomi's power to 2200! Now I attack!" Chris' duel disk morphed into a sword. Chris ran forward and slashed through Geordias' card, returning it to Pan's fusion deck.

"Now, Tsukuyomi, direct attack! End this duel!" Tsukuyomi took out her fans, and threw them at Pan. They went right through him, ripping his shirt, and then returned to Tsukuyomi.

_Chris: 0; Pan: 0 _

"And that's game, with a perfect zero!" Chris happily shouted as the holograms faded.

"Way to go, Chris!" Sarah cheered.

"You won," Pan sighed. "Here's you Millennium Item," he said, taking out the Millennium Key. "I'll see you guys later… or not." Pan fainted, falling forward onto the green forest floor.

"Pan!" Chris shouted, rushing over to the youngest Tentei brother.

"It _was _a Shadow Game, Chris," Sam reminded Chris as everyone else walked over to Chris and Pan.

"Here's your Millennium Puzzle," Sarah said, returning the golden artifact.

'_You did well,' _Yami told Chris upon being returned to his owner.

"Thanks, Sarah," Chris said. _'Thanks, Yami.'_

"So shall we continue?" Takashi asked as the forest disappeared, revealing a small room. It had bare steel walls, and two sets of doors. The set of doors that led to the next room opened as the holograms disappeared.

"Yeah, I guess," Chris sighed.

'_That was an intense duel,' _Kengake thought as the group proceeded into the next room. _'Chris couldn't win without losing all of his points first, and he was the second strongest of our group. If it was that difficult for Chris to win, there is no chance I will win my duel. I should get it over with now before the opponents get really strong. I should let down my friends sooner, instead of later.'_

The next room was dark; the doors to the previous room immediately closed, cutting off the light from Pan's room. Three torches were on each side of room. This room was narrow, and led to a slightly raised platform that had a stone altar. The room was like a small church.

"I see you have defeated my brother, Pan," A man from behind the altar said. He wore a large black cloak that made him difficult to see.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"I am Apollo! Second of the Tentei brothers, and the god of music, the sun, and most of all, destiny!" Apollo shouted, taking off his cloak in a graceful manner. He elegantly wore a purple sleeveless vest, a white sleeveless shirt underneath, and a purple tie. He wore long black formal pants. He had short, yet curly, blonde hair, and clear blue eyes.

"I will be dueling with the same rules as Pan did," Apollo declared. "You may pick who will duel me. And out of curiosity, which of you defeated my brother?"

"I defeated Pan," Chris stated, taking a small step forward.

Kengake sighed, and then declared, "And I will defeat you, Apollo."

"And who said you could duel?!" Takashi demanded.

"I thought you wanted to wait until the toughest opponent to duel," Sam recalled.

"Let Kengake duel if he wants to," Sarah insisted.

"Fine," Takashi grunted.

"So you will be dueling me?" Apollo asked as he and Kengake stepped into position. "I was actually hoping you would be the one I duel," he admitted as their duel disks activated.

"Duel!" They shouted as they drew their opening hands (5).

_Kengake: 8000; Apollo: 8000_

"I'll start," Kengake declaring, drawing another card (6). "First I play the continuous spell Fusion Power (5), so all of my monsters get a 300 point boost. And speaking of monsters, I'll kick things off with a fusion monster! I use Polymerization (4) to fuse F-Hero Angel (3;1400/800) and F-Hero Ice (2;700/700) into F-Hero Angelfreeze (1200+300/1200+300)!"

The two heroes were fused into an angel completely made of ice. Every time he flapped his frozen wings, a gust of cold wind covered the room.

"I set another card (1) and end," Kengake said.

"Interesting choice for your first turn," Apollo commented as he drew (6). "I summon Mystic Tomato (5;1400/1100), set two cards (3), and end." A vicious tomato materialized, grinning malevolently at Kengake. Two holographic cards appeared behind the evil plant.

"I guess you don't know my monster's effect," Kengake snickered as he drew (2). "I'll use it now by giving up my battle phase; freeze that plant!" F-Hero Angelfreeze created a large, cold, gust of wind. It created a block of ice that surrounded Mystic Tomato. "Mystic Tomato now has a Freeze Counter. A monster with a Freeze Counter can't attack or switch its position, while a spell or trap with one can't be activated and is destroyed during your standby phase," Kengake explained. "Anyway, I end."

"Now you'll see why I wanted to duel you," Apollo said as he drew (4). "I summon D-Hero Captain Tenacious (3;800/800)!" A muscular orange-haired man appeared with a large shield on each arm.

"D-Heroes…. Well, I've already dueled E-Heroes and E-Villains this year, so now it is the D-Heroes' turn!" Kengake declared.

"Too bad you will not be able to win," Apollo smirked. "Fate has already declared the warriors of destiny as the victor of my duel."

"I'll just change destiny."

"A common misconception: destiny cannot be changed," Apollo laughed. "Destiny is an inevitable event. It is in the definition: it is inevitable so it cannot be avoided. End turn."

"Draw (3)!" Kengake shouted. _I've dueled D-Heroes before. As long as I stay on the top of my game I should be well. Of course, Apollo is even stronger than Pan, but… but I just need to try my hardest! _"Captain Tenacious is not that strong, so I'll use Angelfreeze's effect on the set trap on your left!" Kengake's hero let out another burst of freezing wind, encasing one of Apollo's set cards in ice. "End turn."

"This duel is really boring," Sarah sighed as Apollo drew (4).

"They are just taking turns passing," Sam agreed.

"Things will pick up soon," Chris reassured them. "A duel can't end without anything happening."

"True," Takashi said as Apollo began his turn. The card covered in ice cracked, and the set D – Shield shattered.

"I play Pot of Greed (3)," Apollo said as the familiar green pot appeared, letting him draw two cards (5). "And summon D-Hero Blade Master (4;300/600)."

"D-Hero Blade Master activates in the hand, right?" Chris asked as the red and gray-armored hero appeared.

"Yes," Takashi grunted.

"Then why did Apollo summon him to the field?" questioned Chris.

"I think we're about to find out," Sam anxiously reasoned.

"This is the first phase of my ultimate plan," Apollo declared, looking at the spectators. "I tribute my three monsters to activate D – Force (3), so all warriors will be destroyed and you'll take damage equal to half of their power!"

The three monsters morphed into a large tornado that covered the entire field. When the tornado subsided, F-Hero Ice, with 1000 attack and defense, had replaced F-Hero Angelfreeze and some of Kengake's points were gone.

_Kengake: 7250; Apollo: 8000_

"When Angelfreeze is destroyed I can summon an F-Hero from my grave," Kengake explained.

"I am not done with D – Force's effect," Apollo angrily stated. "Once D – Force has resolved it returns to my deck face-up. And when I draw it again… well, you will see then."

"D – Force? If its first effect was the first part of Apollo's plan, the second phase must be the second part," Sarah reasoned. "I hope Ken can make it through it."

"We all do," Sam replied.

"I end my turn," Apollo said.

_Apollo must have something planned if he left his defense to his set card, _Kengake thought as he drew (4). _Of course, I don't have much offense. _"I pass."

"And the duel is slow again," Chris sighed as Apollo drew (4). "I summon D-Hero Diamond Dude (3;1400/1600) and activate his effect." The blue-suited gray-haired man appeared, several diamonds jutting from his body. Apollo revealed the top card of his deck was a monster, and placed D-Hero Fear Monger (1000/1000) on the bottom of his deck.

"I guess Diamond Dude didn't help you," Kengake smirked.

"He brought D – Force one turn closer," Apollo simply replied. "I attack F-Hero Ice with Diamond Destruction!" Diamond Dude formed diamond needles in between his fingers, and threw them at Kengake's monster. The needles pierced Ice, causing him to shatter into pixels. "End turn."

"Ken is defenseless," Sarah moaned as Kengake drew a card (5).

"He didn't summon a monster last turn," Sam noted. "Does he have any in his hand?"

"I set a monster (4) and end," Kengake declared, answering Sam's question.

"I draw (4)," Apollo shouted, "And activate D-Hero Diamond Dude's effect." Apollo ripped the top card off his deck and showed it to Kengake, revealing it to be Terraforming. "Next turn I will be able to add a field in my deck to my hand," Apollo explained as he slid the spell into the graveyard.

"I summon D-Hero Captain Tenacious," Apollo played as a second copy of the redhead appeared.

"He has two monsters," Takashi said. "If he gets one more and D – Force, Kengake is going to be in trouble."

"He's in trouble now," Chris pointed out. "Apollo has two monsters, while Ken only has one."

"Diamond Dude, attack!" The man threw diamond needles again, but they went through Kengake's monster, a small man made of shadows.

"F-Hero Ghostguy (100+300/100+300) has the same effect as Spirit Reaper," Kengake explained, "So you can't destroy him in battle."

"I can easy destroy him with effects, so I use my set Shrink!" Apollo shouted. Ghostguy immediately shattered, and with an open field, Captain Tenacious was able to attack Kengake directly.

_Kengake: 6450; Apollo: 8000_

"End turn," Apollo grinned.

"Draw (5)!" Kengake shouted. "First I set a card (4), and then I summon F-Hero Morphron (1100+300/1200+300)! Attack D-Hero Captain Tenacious!" A hero that had a humanoid shape, but was constantly shifting, appeared. It ran forward through Apollo's monster, destroying it.

_Kengake: 6450; Apollo: 7400_

"I end," Kengake declared, two set traps on his field.

"That was a mistake," Apollo chuckled, "Summoning a monster in attack position." Apollo showed his duel disk to Kengake, revealing D – Force was on top. "I draw (4) and activate the effect of D – Force, summoning my the stronger creature that I have, Ultimate D (3000/3000)!"

* * *

See? I told you it was short :P Anyway, the reason it's so short is 'cause this was a real duel I actually had, and I felt this was a good part to cut it off. D-Force and Ultimate D have those names and effects because the person I was dueling made those cards after the GX epi where they were first revealed, but we didn't have their effects. So he made up those effects!

Anywayz, review plz :-P Yay!!

* * *

Card of the Day

D - Force  
Normal Spell  
Tribute 3 monsters. Declare 1 type of monster. Destroy all monsters on the field with the selected type, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of all the destroyed monsters. After this card resolves, it is shuffled into your deck face-up. When you draw this face-up card, special summon an "Ultimate D" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

* * *

Original Cards

Soul Relay; Trap; Activate only when your Life Points are at 0. Special summon 1 monster from your graveyard, ignoring summoning conditions. As long as the summoned monster remains face-up on the field, you do not lose the duel.

Fusion Power; Continuous Spell; All "F-Hero" monsters on the field can 300 ATK and DEF.

F-Hero Angel; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1400/800; When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, increase your lifepoints by 300 times the level of the monster that destroyed this card. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 800, is a warrior, can be a LIGHT monster, has the following effect: "When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon a monster with 'F-Hero' but not 'Angel' in its name from your graveyard," and has "Angel" in its name.

F-Hero Ice; level 2; Warrior/Effect/WATER; 700/700; This card can attack your opponent's lifepoints directly. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 400, is a warrior, can be a WATER monster, has the following effect: "Once per turn, instead of conducting a battle phase, you can put a Freeze Counter on a card on your opponent's side of the field. A monster with a Freeze Counter cannot attack or change its battle position. A spell or trap with a Freeze Counter cannot be flipped over. A spell or trap card with a Freeze Counter is destroyed during the controller's standby phase," and has "Freeze" in its name.

D – Force; Spell; Tribute 3 monsters. Declare 1 type of monster. Destroy all monsters on the field with the selected type, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of all the destroyed monsters. After this card resolves, it is shuffled into your deck face-up. When you draw this face-up card, special summon an "Ultimate D" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

F-Hero Ghostguy; level 2; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 100/100; This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is targeted by an effect (excluding fusion summoned), it is immediately sent to the graveyard. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster decreases its original ATK and DEF by 1000, is a warrior, can be a DARK monster, has the following effect: "This card is not destroyed as a result of battle," and has "Spirit" in its name.

F-Hero Morphron; level 3; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 1100/1200; Once per turn you can select a monster with "F-Hero" in its name in your graveyard. This card's effect and name is treated as the selected monster's effect until the end phase of the turn. This card can be activated when this card is in your hand or face-up on your side of the field.

* * *

_Next Time: Hero Spirit_


	44. Hero Spirit

Kengake: 6450; Apollo: 7400 

"_I end," Kengake said, two set cards on his field._

"_That was a mistake," Apollo chuckled, "Summoning a monster in attack position." Apollo showed his duel disk to Kengake, revealing D – Force was on top. "I draw (4) and activate the effect of D – Force, summoning my most powerful monster, Ultimate D (3000/3000)!"_

_

* * *

_GAH! FIRST UPDATE GAP! I'M SO SORRY!!! 

Although on the bright side, at least it was only 6 hours xD I just had a really really really busy week, and I was sick :S Anywayz...

**Kuinra Shisa: **Yay! You reviewed again! Thank you, Shisa-sama:-D

**Pumpkid: **I know it had a different effect in the anime! I was dueling a guy right after the epi where D - Force and D-Hero Bloo-D were revealed, but their effects weren't. So the guy made up his own effect.

**Die Hard Kaizer: **Yeh. Ultimate D is wayyyy better than Dogma. He's a little better than Plasma, but still better, so ha. And you'll have to wait to see if he uses plasma or dogma :-P

**redgirl90: **After Chris used it in chapter 9, of course you should have seen if coming. After all, it was _only _35 chapters ago. sheesh. And dun worry, all the remaining chapters are longer than chapter 43 (and chapter 47 or 48 is prolly gonna wind up being the longest chapter in the fic)

Only 4 reviews? Where did everyone go? ;-; It's cause everyone thinks I killed of Chris, prolly...

Anywayz, RER!!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 44: Hero Spirit

A massive warrior appeared on Apollo's field, next to his D-Hero Diamond Dude (1400/1600). He had blood-red armor, and large wings. Ultimate D was covered in red spikes, and his right arm was a dragon head.

Kengake had F-Hero Morphron (1100+300/1200+300), Fusion Power, and two set cards.

"Before battling, I activate the effect of D-Hero Diamond Dude," Apollo declared, taking the top card of his deck and showing it to Kengake. It was D-Hero Doom Lord (600/800). Apollo sighed as he placed it on the bottom of the deck. "I then tribute Diamond Dude for D-Hero Dasher (3;2100/1000)!"

The diamond-covered man disappeared, and a man in a black jumpsuit replaced him. He wore a strange helmet, and wheels came out of his feet. "D-Hero Dasher will attack your F-Hero Morphron, so Ultimate D can attack you directly!" Dasher dashed through Kengake's monster into Kengake, pushing him into the ground. Ultimate D then came from above, driving Kengake into the floor of the small church-like room, creating a small crater.

_Kengake: 2750; Apollo: 7400_

"Kengake!" Chris shouted from the sidelines as Dasher kneeled down into defense position.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

Kengake took a moment as he struggled to get up. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he finally replied.

"You really are not," Apollo stated. "One direct attack from Ultimate D, and I will win the duel."

"Then I simply won't let Ultimate D get another direct attack," Kengake grinned.

"Easier said than done," Apollo declared before continuing his turn. "Since I sent Terraforming to the graveyard with Diamond Dude last turn, I can use its effect now! I add Clock Tower Prison to my hand (3) and immediately activate it (2)!"

Rusty gears of all sizes appeared in everywhere in the room. The wall behind Apollo transformed into a semi-transparent backwards clock face. Both of the clock's hands pointed at 12.

"Where are we?" Sarah wondered aloud. "I know the field spell is called Clock Tower Prison, but…."

"We're inside the clock!" Apollo laughed. "End turn."

"Draw (4)!" Kengake shouted as the clock suddenly burst to life. It sped forward to three o'clock, and a loud bell chimed three times.

"During each of your turns Clock Tower Prison will advance three hours," Apollo explained. "Once we reach midnight, Clock Tower Prison's effect will activate."

"Don't worry, I will destroy your field spell before that time comes," Kengake vowed. "I activate Fusion Recycle (3), so I can fuse the F-Hero Ice (2;700/700) in my hand with the F-Hero Angel (1400/800) in my graveyard into another F-Hero Angelfreeze (1200+300/1200+300)!"

The angel made of ice appeared again, sending another chill throughout the room. He was kneeling in defense. "I activate my hero's effect and place a Freeze Counter on Ultimate D!" A block of ice appeared around Ultimate D. However, the ice cracked, and Ultimate D burst out!

"What happened?!" Sarah cried out.

"Apollo's monster probably isn't called _Ultimate _D for nothing," Sam remarked.

"Ultimate D has certain… immunities," Apollo explained. "He cannot be targeted by your spell or trap cards. He is completely unaffected by your monster effects, so you will need to pick a different target for your effect."

"Then I choose Clock Tower Prison."

Ice quickly began to envelop the entire room; ice covered the gears and clock hands, preventing them from moving. "I end my turn, and during your standby phase Clock Tower Prison will be destroyed.

Apollo drew a card (4), and all the ice shattered, returning the room to normal. "I summon D-Hero Fear Monger (3;1000/1000) and end my turn."

"You're… not attacking?" Kengake asked, confused, as the dark green hero appeared.

"No."

"What is Apollo planning?" Takashi wondered as Kengake drew (3).

"Something big, I'm sure," Sam replied. "He could be preparing for one large assault, or he might not want to trigger one of Kengake's two face-downs."

"I freeze D-Hero Dasher!" Kengake shouted. "Now you won't be able to switch him into attack position! End turn."

Apollo silently drew (5). "I set trap (4). End."

_Still no attacks, _Kengake thought as he drew (4). "I freeze the card you just set and end."

"This duel is getting boring again," Chris sighed. "Even when Apollo has his ultimate monster!"

Ignoring Chris, Apollo drew a card (5), and his set Destiny Mirage was destroyed. "I summon another D-Hero Fear Monger (4)." A second green warrior appeared. "Now I tribute D-Hero Dasher and both of my Fear Mongers for D – Force (3)! Ultimate D and F-Hero Angelfreeze will be destroyed, and you will take 2250 damage!"

"Not so fast!" Kengake shouted as one of his set cards flipped face-up. "This card is called Hero Power Charm. F-Hero Angelfreeze is a level six light monster I can now gain 3000 points before I take the damage! Kengake glowed, and his points increased to 5750. Then all monsters on the field exploded, damaging Kengake.

_Kengake: 3500: Apollo: 7400_

"He used D – Force again?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"When he drew it before, it stayed in his hand. He never discarded it," Sam realized.

"Your friend is right," Apollo told Sarah. "Also, D – Force returns to my deck again. Since I already normal summoned, I end."

Kengake quickly drew a card (5), set a trap (4), and ended without saying anything.

Apollo also drew silently (4), set a trap (3), and ended.

"Neither of them have small hands, but neither have monsters, either?" Chris wondered aloud.

"We don't know what they have in their hands," Takashi said. "They are both probably preparing for something. They need to rely on clever strategies, not just brute force, to win."

Kengake drew silently again (5), and then grinned. "I have F-Hero Morphron in his hand, so now I can use his effect!" Kengake showed the card to Apollo, and it morphed into F-Hero Angel. "Next I use Polymerization (4) to fuse F-Hero Flamefire (3;1300/500) and my new F-Hero Angel (2) into F-Hero Chaos (2500+300/2100+300)!"

The two heroes fused together, and began the man made of fire and light. His glow grew slightly larger as Fusion Power increased his power.

"Next I use the spell A Hero Never Dies (1) to bring back F-Hero Flamefire!" F-Hero Flamefire returned, also slightly more powerful. "Now, both of my heroes, launch a direct attack! This will do 4400 damage!"

"Way to go, Ken!" Sarah happily cheered. "Now you have two strong monsters!"

"I don't think so," Apollo chuckled as Kengake's monsters shot a giant beam of fire at Apollo. However, the attack was stopped by an invisible barrier that reflected the attack back and destroyed Chaos and Flamefire. "My set trap is Mirror Force!"

"I end my turn," Kengake growled.

Apollo drew a card (4) and smirked. "When D-Hero Dasher is in my graveyard, if I draw a monster, I can immediately summon that monster, so I use Dasher's effect to special summon the other Dasher I just drew (3)! Then for my normal summon I summon D-Hero Diamond Dude (2)!"

_Two powerful monsters already?! _Kengake thought, alarmed. _I destroy his D-Heroes, but they just keep coming back!_

"I now activate D-Hero Diamond Dude's effect," Apollo shouted. He ripped the top card off his deck, which was D-Hero Defender (100/2700). "Even if Diamond Dude's effect wasn't successful, I can still attack with both of my monsters. This is the end, Kengake! My monsters' combined attack points are 3500!"

D-Hero Dasher and Diamond Dude ran (or dashed, in Dasher's case) at Kengake. However, Dasher burst into pixels right before he was going to hit Kengake.

_Kengake: 2100; Apollo: 7400_

"I see you've avoided defeat with your Reparations trap card," Apollo chuckled, "At least for now."

"Phew, that was close," Chris sighed.

"Too close, if you ask me," Sarah replied.

"I end my turn."

"Draw (2)," Kengake said weakly. "I set a monster (1) and end."

"You have one card in your hand, one set monster, and one set trap," Apollo observed as he drew (3). "Let's see how long that lasts. But first I use D-Hero Diamond Dude's effect." The top card of Apollo's deck was Destiny Signal. "First I set another trap (2), and then attack with D-Hero Diamond Dude!"

Diamond Dude shot sharp diamonds out of his hand at Kengake's set monster. However… the diamonds just went through it.

"My cards will last a while, since F-Hero Ghostguy (100+300/100+300) isn't destroyed in battle!" Kengake declared.

"That was a lucky draw," Apollo commented. "End turn."

Kengake silently drew (2) and sighed. "I pass."

"I draw (3), and activate the effect of Diamond Dude!" Apollo took off the top card of his deck, revealing it to be D-Hero Double Dude (1000/1000).

"Still no luck with Diamond Dude," Kengake smirked.

"I set a monster (2), switch Diamond Dude to defense mode, and end," Apollo said. As Kengake drew (3), Apollo commented, "I'm surprised you've let me keep D-Hero Diamond Dude this long."

"What do you mean?" Kengake asked.

"D-Hero Diamond Dude lets me activate a normal spell card without paying its cost," Apollo explained. "D – Force is a normal spell, too. Plus, D-Hero Diamond Dude sifts through my deck, letting me get to D – Force quickly."

_He's right, _Kengake realized. "Oh well, I was planning to take this duel up a notch anyway! I activate the field spell Hero Gate (2)!"

The large disk with the painted H appeared on the ceiling of the room. "As long as Hero Gate is on the field, I can fuse F-Heroes without Polymerization! Now I can fuse the two F-Hero Polymer (400/1600) in my hand (0) into F-Hero Double Polymer (1800+300/2000+300)!"

_If only I had a monster in my hand, _Kengake angrily thought as his new hero appeared. It was a large, black, humanoid blob with two heads. _Then I would be able to get more firepower, and protect my monsters. Oh well. _"F-Hero Double Polymer, attack D-Hero Diamond Dude!"

Double Polymer shot a stream of black goo at Diamond Dude. He shattered, but then a large black machine rose up out of the ground where Diamond Dude had been standing. The door opened, and smoke poured out. When it cleared, D-Hero Diamond Dude was on the field again, still in defense mode.

"My set trap was Time Machine," Apollo quickly explained. "It can revive any monster you destroy in battle."

"I have nothing else to do, so I end," Kengake sighed.

"Then it is time again," Apollo declared.

"You don't mean—"

"Yes, I do! I draw D – Force (3), and summon Ultimate D from my graveyard!" Apollo's trump card appeared once again, roaring. "Since I've already assembled three monsters, I tribute them to activate D – Force (2)! I then chain D – Return (1) to immediately bring back D-Hero Diamond Dude to increase the damage done to 1950!"

A giant explosion enveloped the field, taking away nearly all of Kengake's points.

_Kengake: 150; Apollo: 7400_

"Ken is almost out of life points," Sarah sadly said. "Do you think he can win?"

"At this point, I'm not so sure," Takashi sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I end my turn," Apollo declared with an empty field.

"They both have barely any cards left," Sam noted. "Apollo only has a card in his hand, while Kengake has Fusion Power and that face-down."

"If Kengake gets some good draws and Apollo has some bad ones, Ken might be able to turn this duel around," Chris realized as Kengake drew (1).

"But Kengake will need to play extremely defensively," Takashi reminded Chris. "He has barely any points left."

"I activate Fusion Recovery (0)!" Kengake shouted. "Now I can return F-Hero Angel and Polymerization to my hand (2)!"

"That's one good draw!" Sarah happily exclaimed as Kengake summoned F-Hero Angel, and its power slightly increased to 1700.

"Direct attack!" Kengake shouted. F-Hero Angel quickly flew forward and attacked Apollo.

_Kengake: 150; Apollo: 5700_

"I end," Kengake happily smirked.

Apollo angrily drew a card. "I activate the field spell Dark City (1) to destroy Hero Ring, and end." The circle shattered as the silhouette of many skyscrapers rose around the duelists. The buildings were covered in simple illuminated square windows.

"That's one bad draw for Apollo," Chris grinned as Kengake drew (2).

"I summon F-Hero Sky Lord (1;800+300/1100+300) and attack with both my monsters!" The bald man in the large white cloak materialized as he launched a ball of wind at Apollo. F-Hero Angel then followed with a blast of light.

_Kengake: 150; Apollo: 2900_

"Kengake is really beating down Apollo!" Sarah joyfully said. "Just a few more shots and he'll win!"

"Of course, Apollo might have something else up his sleeve," Takashi stated. "Let's continue watching."

Kengake had ended his turn, and Apollo had drawn a card (2).

"I summon D-Hero Doom Lord (1;600/800)!" Apollo shouted. A monster that looked similar to F-Hero Skylord appeared. "Now I attack Skylord, and Doom Lord's attack will increase to 1600 thanks to my field spell!"

"Not so fast!" Kengake shouted as he activated his set trap. "The Heroes Prevail will automatically destroy Doom Lord!"

Apollo growled as his monster shattered. "Set a trap (0). End turn."

Kengake drew a card (2) and quickly inspected it. "I set a card (1), and then both of my monsters will attack you directly again!" This time, Kengake's monsters attacked simultaneously, launching a tornado made of light. "End turn."

_Kengake: 150; Apollo: 100_

"Kengake is in the lead, and he did it quickly," Chris remarked, impressed. "It looks like he might actually win."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Apollo shouted, raising his duel disk so everyone can see.

"He got D – Force again already?!" Sam gasped.

"That's right!! I draw it (1) and bring out Ultimate D once more! I must thank you, Kengake, for wasting your trap card against D-Hero Doom Lord. Ultimate D, attack F-Hero Sky Lord and end this duel!"

"Is it really over?" Sarah murmured.

Ultimate D fully extended his wings, and many red spheres suddenly came out of his wings. They raced at Skylord, but F-Hero Angel jumped in at the last minute and took the attack instead.

"My set trap is Shift, and it lets me choose your attack target!" Kengake shouted. "And since you destroyed F-Hero Angel in battle with a level 8 monster, I will gain 2400 points before taking the damage!" A bright light surrounded Kengake, healing him, before the light turned red and harmed him.

_Kengake: 250; Apollo: 100_

"Why did I take so much damage?" Kengake wondered aloud. A blade on a chain then erupted from the ground and pierced Kengake. Kengake held his wound and fell to his knees. "And what was that?"

"I used my set trap, D – Chain," Apollo explained. "Not only did Ultimate D gain 500 attack points, but he also deals an extra 500 damage when he destroys a monster in battle."

"That means that next turn, Kengake will lose if Ultimate D destroys F-Hero Skylord, even if he is in defense mode!" Sarah realized.

"It will all come down to this draw, then," Chris declared.

"And don't forget: Kengake has Polymerization in his hand," Sam added. "If he gets another F-Hero, he might be able to summon a fusion monster that can defeat Apollo."

"I end my turn," Apollo said. "If I were you, I would just give up now and end the pain."

"No… I don't care about the pain," Kengake stated, slowly getting up. "I am going to be a hero, and if that means being pain so others are not, so be it! Draw (2)!"

Kengake looked at his card for a moment, amazed. "I activate the Polymerization that I got from Fusion Recovery (1)! Now I can fuse F-Hero Skylord on my field with my last F-Hero Ghostguy in my hand (0)! Meet F-Hero Skyspirit (0/0)!"

"And what was the point of that?" Apollo laughed as a spirit made purely of wind appeared. "Skylord increases your monster's attack by 1000, but Ghostguy decreases it by that amount. Your monster may not be able to be destroyed, but he has no attack or defense, and you summoned him in attack mode!"

"Actually, you're forgetting something," Kengake grinned, gesturing to his continuous spell card. "Fusion Power increases Skyspirit's attack to 300!"

Apollo's eyes widened. He knew what was coming next.

"You're right that Skyspirit is not destroyed in battle, thanks to Ghostguy," Kengake said. "However, you forgot the effect he gains from Skylord: by halving his attack points, he can launch a direct attack! Now, go! F-Hero Skyspirit, attack Apollo directly!"

F-Hero Skyspirit flew forward, straight at Ultimate D. However, it passed right through Apollo's monster, and attacked Apollo himself when it was close enough.

_Kengake: 250; Apollo: 0_

"Awesome comeback, Kengake!!" Sarah cheered as all the holograms faded, revealing a plain metallic room like the last one. Apollo had been knocked down to the ground by the attack.

"It seems that your prediction of my defeat was incorrect," Kengake smirked.

Apollo didn't seem to hear Kengake. He slowly got up, but kept his face downcast. Once he had fully stood up, he raised his face, revealing a broad grin on his face.

"No, Kengake," Apollo stated, confusing everyone, "My prediction was correct."

* * *

Zomg more cliffiez!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, I guess I should explain how I changed this duel, since it was a real duel I had. When Kengake drew Shift, I just drew another F-Hero and attacked with them all for the win. But I thought it was boring, so I made the ending this. However, the next card on my opponent's deck WAS D - Force; I didn't make it up.

So then, RER!

* * *

Card of the Day

Ultimate D (DARK)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 8  
ATK 3000/DEF 3000  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned, except by the effect of "D – Force". This card is unaffected by monster effects, and cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. This card is treated as a "Destiny Hero" monster.

* * *

Original Cards

D – Force; Spell; Tribute 3 monsters. Declare 1 type of monster. Destroy all monsters on the field with the selected type, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of all the destroyed monsters. After this card resolves, it is shuffled into your deck face-up. When you draw this face-up card, special summon an "Ultimate D" from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

Ultimate D; level 8; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 3000/3000; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned, except by the effect of "D – Force". This card is unaffected by monster effects, and cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. This card is treated as a "Destiny Hero" monster.

F-Hero Morphron; level 3; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 1100/1200; Once per turn you can select a monster with "F-Hero" in its name in your graveyard. This card's effect and name is treated as the selected monster's effect until the end phase of the turn. This card can be activated when this card is in your hand or face-up on your side of the field.

Fusion Power; Continuous Spell; All "F-Hero" monsters on the field can 300 ATK and DEF.

Fusion Recycle; Spell; Select one monster on your side of the field or in your hand, and one monster in your graveyard that was used as a fusion material monster for a fusion summon. Send the monster on your field/hand to the graveyard to fusion summon a monster that can be fusion summoned by fusing the two selected monsters together.

F-Hero Ice; level 2; Warrior/Effect/WATER; 700/700; This card can attack your opponent's lifepoints directly. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 400, is a warrior, can be a WATER monster, has the following effect: "Once per turn, instead of conducting a battle phase, you can put a Freeze Counter on a card on your opponent's side of the field. A monster with a Freeze Counter cannot attack or change its battle position. A spell or trap with a Freeze Counter cannot be flipped over. A spell or trap card with a Freeze Counter is destroyed during the controller's standby phase," and has "Freeze" in its name.

F-Hero Angel; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1400/800; When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, increase your lifepoints by 300 times the level of the monster that destroyed this card. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK and DEF by 800, is a warrior, can be a LIGHT monster, has the following effect: "When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon a monster with 'F-Hero' but not 'Angel' in its name from your graveyard," and has "Angel" in its name.

F-Hero Flamefire; level 3; Warrior/Effect/FIRE: 1300/500; This card is treated as a normal monster. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 1200, DEF by 700, is a warrior, can be a FIRE monster, has the following effect: "When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle inflict damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to the level of the destroyed monster x 200," and has "Fire" in its name.

F-Hero Chaos; level 7; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/LIGHT; 2500/2100; "F-Hero Angel" + "F-Hero Flamefire" This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase your lifepoints by the level of the destroyed monster x 500 or decrease your opponent's lifepoints by the level of the destroyed monster x 500.

A Hero Never Dies; Spell; Special summon 1 Normal "F-Hero" monster from your graveyard.

Reparations; Spell; You can activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

F-Hero Ghostguy; level 2; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 100/100; This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is targeted by an effect (excluding fusion summoned), it is immediately sent to the graveyard. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster decreases its original ATK and DEF by 1000, is a warrior, can be a DARK monster, has the following effect: "This card is not destroyed as a result of battle," and has "Spirit" in its name.

Hero Gate; Field Spell; You may fuse monsters with "F-Hero" in their names together without "Polymerization".

F-Hero Polymer; level 4; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 400/1600; You may send this card on your side of the field or on your hand to the graveyard to add one "Hero Gate" from your deck to your hand. You can fuse this card with another monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon a F-Hero Fusion Token. An F-Hero Fusion monster is treated like a fusion monster, and can be flipped face-down, sent to the graveyard, removed from play, etc. An F-Hero Fusion Token made with this monster increases its original ATK by 700, DEF by 500, is a warrior, can be an EARTH monster, has the following effect: "when this card is destroyed you can fuse together two monsters with 'F-Hero' in its name (excluding any monsters with 'Polymer' in its name) as if they were in your hand and you were using 'Polymerization'," and has "Polymer" in its name.

F-Hero Double Polymer; level 6; Warrior/Fusion/Effect/EARTH; 1800/2000; "F-Hero Polymer" + "F-Hero Polymer" This card can only be fusion summoned with the above fusion material monsters. Once per turn you may discard one monster with "F-Hero" in its name to special summon one "Double Polymer Token" (Warrior-Type/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 1800/DEF 2000) to your side of the field. If this card would be destroyed, you may destroy a "Double Polymer Token" instead.

D – Return; Quick-Play Spell; Activate only when a "Destiny Hero" monster is sent to the graveyard. Special summon that monster back to the field. It is destroyed during the end of this turn.

The Heroes Prevail; Trap; Activate only when your opponent attacks an "F-Hero" monster. Destroy all attack-position monsters your opponent controls.

* * *

_Next Time: Two-Pronged Attack_


	45. Two Pronged Attack

"_It seems that your prediction of my defeat was incorrect," Kengake smirked._

_Apollo didn't seem to hear Kengake. He slowly got up, but kept his face downcast. Once he had fully stood up, he raised his head, revealing a broad grin on his face._

"_No, Kengake," Apollo stated, confusing everyone, "My prediction was correct."_

* * *

Yay! No update gap!! Anywayz,

**Assassin's Legacy: **Lol, you changed your name again xD And why can't ppl read? Ultimate D was based off of the anime version of plasma... anyway, the cliffie was fun :D

**Pumpkid: **I didn't make D - Force and Ultimate D's effect, the guy I dueled did. And I guess u will find out in about a minute..

**Kuinra Shisa: **No :P

**redgirl90: **That's why it's a cliffie ;) And you'll find out in a moment...

**ForensicDuelist4137: **Yay! You're back:D And it was only that duel that was dueled out on YVD...

So now then, let's get start this chappie! Apollo is fun...

RER!

* * *

Chapter 45: Two-Pronged Attack 

"What do you mean?" Chris exclaimed. "Kengake clearly beat you."

"I never said that," Apollo smiled, turning towards Chris. "If you remember, my prediction was not that Kengake would lose; it was that I would win."

"But you didn't win," Sam insisted.

"I wasn't talking about this duel," Apollo simply replied. "I don't know how he did it, but Bakura has brainwashed my three brothers. Somehow I was able to resist it, but I don't know exactly why.

"Anyway, I knew what he was doing was evil, but I couldn't stop him then," Apollo continued. "Not when he had my three brothers under control. So I decided to go along with his plan, but then to join you guys when I lost."

"Why did Kengake have to go through that duel! Why couldn't you just join us from the start?" Takashi angrily asked.

"Bakura had a link to my mind with the Millennium Rod," Apollo explained. "He would have been able to do destroy my mind. Once I lost the duel, that connection was severed."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Sarah asked skeptically.

"Because I have a resistance to magic," Apollo simply replied. "How else would I be able to keep my soul after losing a Shadow Game?

"Also," Apollo finished, "The duel I was talking about was the duel with my eldest and strongest brother, Cronus. I am the only one who can beat him."

"What do you mean?" Kengake asked.

"The deck that he will use… he's never lost a duel with it," Apollo sighed.

"I don't believe that," Takashi stated. "If he had never lost a duel, he would be the top of the academy."

"No, he has two decks," Apollo explained. "A normal deck, and then this undefeated deck. He only duels with the undefeated deck against gradually stronger opponents. After every duel, he makes his deck stronger to cope with anything that went wrong during the duel. He will just duel stronger and stronger opponents, and his deck will get better and better. His goal… his goal is to create a perfect deck. A deck that will win every single duel, no matter what. And right now, it's powerful enough to defeat any of you."

"What makes you think you can defeat him?" Sarah questioned.

"I had a bad feeling about that deck," Apollo declared. "So I've made a deck specifically to counter it. After each of Cronus' duels, when he improved his deck, I improved mine. The victory I was talking about was against Cronus."

Chris motioned for everyone else to get together. "Should we believe him?" Chris asked once they were in a huddle.

"I honestly don't know," Kengake sighed.

"We should at least bring him along," Sam said. "Even if he is under Bakura's influence, he can't do anything unless we let him duel. He can come now, and we can decide if he duels later."

"All right, Apollo, you can come," Chris declared, breaking from the huddle.

"Great," Apollo smiled. "Here are the Millennium Scales," he said, taking out the named artifact and handing it Chris.

"Let's go!" Sarah shouted as she began to walk to the next room, and everyone followed.

As with the others, the room was initially pitch black when the door closed, but then the lights turned on. This large new room was made out of ornate white marble. There were several elegant columns with red and gold banners hanging from them. All of the other decorations were also red and gold.

"Look," Sam murmured, pointing at the tall, yet thin, windows. Through them everyone could see the blue sky and white clouds. "We must be up extremely high."

"Apollo, who are we going to face now?" Chris asked.

"You will face me, here on Mount Olympus, home of the gods!" The next Tentei brother declared. It seemed that he had materialized out of nowhere, since he was standing at the far side of the room, but he hadn't been there earlier. He had the same blue eyes as Apollo and Pan, red hair, and was slightly taller than Apollo. He wore a white tunic and pants with red and gold stripes, and brown sandals.

"Zeus," Apollo murmured.

"Apollo, you betrayed us?" Zeus asked. "How could you? Of course, you were always the most rebellious of us."

"Bakura is evil! He's brainwashing you!" Apollo shouted.

"No, you are the one who is brainwashed. I am Zeus, the god of gods, and the second eldest Tentei brother! I am too powerful to be controlled!"

"You guys need to beat him in a duel," Apollo said.

"But you will have a very difficult time defeating me," A mirror image of Zeus chuckled, stepping out from behind the original Zeus.

"Is that the last Tentei brother?" Kengake asked Apollo.

"No, it must be a hologram," Apollo answered.

"That is correct," The replica said. "To clear up the confusion, you may call me Jupiter."

Zeus and Jupiter declared simultaneously, "You must defeat us in a tag duel."

_A tag duel? _Apollo wondered. _This is going to be much more difficult than I thought. Those cards—_

Apollo's thoughts were interrupted by Sam, who declared that he would duel.

"I'll duel too," Sarah quickly said. _I know he hasn't don't anything for Bakura since he was brainwashed in the beginning of the year, but that might have been Bakura's plan! Keep our trust until the very last moment, and then betray us! _Sarah thought as she, Sam, Zeus, and Jupiter all assembled in a dueling formation.

Sarah and Sam activated their normal duel disks, while Zeus and Jupiter activated red and gold disks.

"Let's duel!" The four teens shouted, with Jupiter across from Sam, and Zeus across from Sarah.

_Sam: 4000; Zeus: 4000; Sarah: 4000; Jupiter: 4000_

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to duel with 8000 points!" Sam objected.

"If we all have 4000 points, then each team has 8000 points," Jupiter explained.

"Let's go over the other rules," Zeus declared. "First, you may not use your partner's monsters during your turn."

"Second," Jupiter continued, "You may only attack directly when an entire team has no monsters."

"And third," Zeus finished, "As much as I hate this rule, since it will help you, we will win once both your points are reduced to 0. However, truth to be told, I might not be a hologram."

"I might be the real Zeus," Jupiter grinned. "But then again… I may not."

"And in order to win, you must defeat the real Zeus, not the hologram!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Let's start the duel already!" Sam shouted as he drew a card (6). "I go first! I bring out Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (5;1800/700)!" A man wearing a purple and tan cloak appeared, holding several ghost-repelling talismans. A holographic card backing appeared behind the monster as Sam ended his turn.

"I will go second," Zeus declared as he drew a card (6). "Now, prepare to face the power of our decks! I summon Enogu Warrior – Red (5;1500/1500)!" A completely red man appeared in front of Jupiter. He wielded a normal two-handed sword; the only thing that was not ordinary was the fact that he was completely red—armor, skin, and all—and that he had no face.

"I now activate the effect of Enogu Warrior – Red!" Jupiter shouted.

"But he's not your monster!" Sarah objected.

"It's the special ability of Red," Jupiter chuckled. "I can now bring out Enogu Warrior – Blue (1500/1500) from my deck!" A warrior identical to Enogu Warrior – Red appeared, except for the fact that he was royal blue instead of crimson.

"To conclude my turn, I set a card (4)," Zeus said.

"Then it's my move!" Sarah shouted, practically ripping the card from her deck (6). _So far Sam seems fine. _"I summon Sand Scarab (5;2000/1000) and end." A large bug made of sand appeared on Sarah's field as Jupiter quickly drew a card (6).

A familiar, grinning, green pot appeared in front of Jupiter. "I'm sure you two know that this is Pot of Greed (5), which lets me draw two cards (7). Next I use my field spell, Painter's Paradise (6)!"

The elegant room blurred and swirled together, forming a shapeless mass of color that surrounded the duelists.

"And what does your field spell do?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out in a moment," Zeus grinned.

"Yes, you shall," Jupiter confirmed. "I normal summon Enogu Warrior – Yellow (5;1500/1500)."

"And now I can special summon Enogu Warrior – Red from my deck!" Zeus shouted. A generic yellow warrior appeared next to the blue warrior, while a second red warrior appeared in front of Zeus.

"Now the effect of Painter's Paradise activates!" Jupiter declared. "Since Enogu Warrior – Red was special summoned, I can add Enogu Warrior – Blue from my deck to my hand (6). Now, witness the power of the Enogu Warriors! By tributing our Yellow and Red, I can summon Enogu Warrior – Orange (5;2300/2300)!"

The yellow and one of the red warriors jumped together, and merged to simply create an orange warrior.

"Now, attack with Orange Strike!" Jupiter shouted. Enogu Warrior – Orange quickly jumped forward and attacked Sand Scarab, slightly damaging Sarah.

_Sam: 4000; Zeus: 4000; Sarah: 3700; Jupiter: 4000_

"I conclude my turn with the continuous spell card Enogu Power (4), which prevents you from lowering the attack or defense of any of my monsters," Jupiter said.

"Then it's back to me!" Sam shouted as he drew (5).

"Enogu Warrior – Orange now activates his ability," Jupiter declared. The named monster, glowed, and a small orange blob appeared next to him. "I now get an Orange Token (0/0)!"

"I attack Enogu Warrior – Red with Kycoo!" Sam immediately declared. "And since I'm attacking with a spellcaster, I can activate my Magician's Circle trap card to special summon Magical Marionette (2000/1000)!"

As Sam's trap flipped up, a glowing circle appeared on Sam's field. A wooden doll holding a large sword in each hand materialized in the circle, and it was connected to a red-cloaked man in the background by many strings.

"I have no spellcasters in my deck, so I cannot use your trap's effect," Zeus sighed.

"Now, Kycoo, attack Zeus' Enogu Warrior – Red, and Magical Marionette, attack Jupiter's Enogu Warrior – Blue!" Sam commanded. Sam's two monsters jumped forward, and easily destroyed the two color-themed warriors.

_Sam: 4000; Zeus: 3700; Sarah: 3700; Jupiter: 3500_

"I can now activate Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer's effect! Remove Jupiter's Enogu Warrior – Blue and Yellow from play!" Kycoo appeared in front of Jupiter. His relic glowed, and the named monsters shot out of the graveyard.

"I use my set Color Splatter trap card!" Zeus shouted.

"Since Enogu Warrior – Red was destroyed, I can summon a copy from my deck!" Jupiter smirked as another red warrior materialized.

"And since Enogu Warrior – Red was summoned," Zeus added, "Painter's Paradise allows me to add Enogu Warrior – Blue to my hand (5)."

"The tag strategy is strong," Chris angrily growled from the sidelines.

"These Enogu Warriors just keep on summoning out others, and replenish their hands," Kengake analyzed.

"Just wait until you see the rest of the Enogu Warriors," Apollo sighed. "There isn't just Red, Yellow, Blue, and Orange."

"At least Sam and Sarah have made a little progress," Chris said as Sam set a card (4) and ended his turn.

"But they need to be especially careful in this duel," Takashi began. "In a normal duel, if someone makes a bad move, they just need to wait for their opponent to take their turn before they get a chance to come back. However, in a tag duel, they will have to wait three entire turns until they can go again. One bad move could lose the entire duel."

"Draw (6)!" Zeus shouted as another orange blob appeared in front of Jupiter. "I normal summon Enogu Warrior – Blue (5)."

"So I can also summon Enogu Warrior – Yellow," Jupiter calmly said, so now there was one of each primary Enogu Warrior on the field.

"And I can add Enogu Warrior – Red to my hand (6). And since the proper monsters are on the field, I can tribute Enogu Warrior – Yellow and Blue to summon Enogu Warrior – Green!"

The yellow and blue monsters jumped together, and formed a green version. He knelt and held his sword in a defensive position.

"To finish my turn, I equip Enogu Sword (4) from my hand onto Enogu Warrior – Orange, boosting his attack to 2800," Zeus said as the Enogu Warrior – Orange's sword began to glow.

"Hold on!" Sam shouted as his marionette started to glow. "Since you activated a spell card, Magical Marionette gains a spell counter! Now he will have 2200 attack!"

"Don't worry, Sam," Sarah winked as she drew (6). "I'll be sure you give your monster a bunch of spell counters!"

"But now that it's your standby phase," Zeus began.

"I get an Orange Token," Jupiter continued as an orange blob appeared.

"And I get a Green Token (0/0)," Zeus finished as a similar green blob spawned from Enogu Warrior – Green.

"Then it's finally my turn," Sarah grinned. "Time to get rid of Painter's Paradise with my own field spell, Desert (5)!"

The mess of color faded away, but now everyone was standing in a giant desert that extended endlessly in all directions. As the field spell appeared, Sarah's Sand Scarab did too, but with 200 more attack.

"I reveal my trap, Magic Tenacity," Sam calmly declared as his trap card flipped up. "This will protect my monsters from the harmful effect of Desert."

"And Enogu Power will do the same for us," Jupiter smirked.

"I'm not done yet!" Sarah shouted. "I activate the equip spell Sand Sword (4)! This will increase Sand Sarab's power to 2900, just enough to defeat Enogu Warrior – Orange! Attack with Scarab Scythe! Oh, and Magical Marionette's power will increase to 2600 from two new spell counters!"

Sand Scarab's pincers suddenly became much sharper as it scurried towards Jupiter's monster and Magical Marionette began to glow even more. It grabbed the orange monster in its pincers, and started to tighten its grip. However, the three orange blobs joined together and forced themselves into Sand Scarab's grip. They expanded, forcing open Sand Scarab's pincers, allowing Enogu Warrior – Orange to destroy Sarah's monster.

_Sam: 4000; Zeus: 3700; Sarah: 3200; Jupiter: 3500 _

"The orange tokens aren't just for show," Jupiter laughed. "For each one I destroy, I can give Enogu Warrior – Orange 200 attack points for this turn! That means he had 3400 attack points for our battle."

"This is not good," Sam told Sarah. "Enogu Warrior – Green probably has a similar effect. And they will get more tokens each turn, so they can keep on using those effects.

"I set a monster (3) and end my turn," Sarah sighed.

"Draw (5)!" Jupiter shouted as one Green and one Orange Token appeared. "I switch Enogu Warrior – Red to attack mode, and summon Enogu Warrior – Blue (4)!"

As the red warrior stood up a blue warrior appeared next to him. Then a yellow warrior materialized on Zeus' field.

"I will tribute my Orange Token to give Enogu Warrior – Orange a power boost, and then I attack Magical Marionette!" The small orange blob attached itself to the orange warrior, raising its power to 3000. It ran forward and quickly slashed through Magical Marionette, who shattered into pixels with its red-cloaked master.

_Sam: 3600; Zeus: 3700; Sarah: 3200; Jupiter: 3500_

"Now, Enogu Warrior – Red, attack Sarah's set monster with Red Strike!" The red warrior jumped diagonally across the field and slashed through the small bug made of sand that appeared. "So much for Sand Bug (100/100). And now that's I've destroyed all of your monsters, I'll attack Sam directly with Enogu Warrior – Blue! Blue Strike!"

The blue warrior ran straight across the field and slashed as Sam with his sword.

_Sam: 2100; Zeus: 3700; Sarah: 3200; Jupiter: 3500 _

"Sam went from first to last place in just one turn," Chris quietly said.

"And that also means Zeus and Jupiter are now in the lead," Kengake added.

"I end my turn," Jupiter proudly declared.

"I draw (5)!" Sam shouted as two more small blobs appeared. He quickly slid his new card into his duel disk (4) as the familiar green pot appeared. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards (6)."

Sam took a few moments to look over his large hand and the field. He and Sarah had no cards, except Magic Tenacity and Desert. Zeus had a Yellow and Green warrior and three Green Tokens, while Jupiter had Orange, Blue, Red, and one Orange Token. They also had Enogu Power and Enogu Sword.

Sam smirked before beginning his turn. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (5;1900/1700)!" In a dark flash of light, the young black-cloaked magician appeared. "Next I use a spell card, Magical Dimension (4)!"

A gold sarcophagus appeared on Sam's field. It opened up, sucking in Skilled Dark Magician and Enogu Warrior – Green.

"Hold on!" Zeus shouted. "If you are going to destroy him, I'm using Enogu Warrior – Green's effect! By destroying my 3 Green Tokens, I can gain 200 points for each one!" The three green blobs jumped onto Zeus, and healed his wounds.

_Sam: 2100; Zeus: 4300; Sarah: 3200; Jupiter: 3500_

After that, the sarcophagus began to glow. It opened up, and Sam's Dark Magician (2500/2100) stepped out.

"To use Magical Dimension, I must tribute one of my spellcasters," Sam said. "However, it's worth it, since I can then destroy any of your monsters and summon any spellcaster from my hand (3)."

"Your Dark Magician isn't strong enough to defeat my Enogu Warrior – Orange," Jupiter smirked.

"I'm not done!" Sam replied. "I use my spell card, White Mystic Box (2)! It's time for a magic trick!"

Two white boxes appeared on the field, on around Dark Magician and the other around Enogu Warrior – Orange.

"You're in for a big surprise," Sarah grinned, seeing Jupiter and Zeus' confused faces.

Suddenly, many swords appeared and drove themselves through the box on Sam's field.

"Now, witness the magic!" Sam shouted. "Open the first box!" The box in front of Sam opened to reveal that Enogu Warrior – Orange had been in the box. He shattered into pixels as the second box opened, and a white version of Dark Magician stepped out.

However, then the Orange Token launched itself at Sarah. It attached itself to her head for a few moments before disappearing.

_Sam: 2100; Zeus: 4300; Sarah: 3000; Jupiter: 3500_

"What was that?!" Sarah screamed.

"Before Enogu Warrior – Orange was destroyed, I used his last effect, destroying the Orange Token to inflict 200 damage to you," Jupiter simply explained.

"Also, you may have destroyed Enogu Warrior – Orange, but now I can equip Enogu Sword to Enogu Warrior – Red!" Zeus shouted.

"Not exactly," Sam smirked. "You see, I can now use Light Magician's effect to destroy Enogu Sword!" Light Magician raised his staff, causing the glow on the sword to subside. "Now, Light Magician, attack Enogu Warrior – Yellow with Light Magic Attack!" Light Magician sent out a blast of white magic, which went through the yellow warrior into Zeus.

_Sam: 2100; Zeus: 3300; Sarah: 3000; Jupiter: 3500_

"End turn," Sam stated as Zeus' points decreased.

"Draw (5)!" Zeus shouted. "I activate the spell card Enogu Transfer (4)! This will let me take control of Enogu Warrior – Red. And now that I've done that, I can tribute Enogu Warrior – Red and Blue to summon Enogu Warrior – Purple (3;2700/1800)!" The two warriors jumped together, and became a purple version.

"Now, Enogu Warrior – Purple, attack Light Magician with Purple Strike!" Zeus ordered. The warrior jumped forward, and quickly destroyed Sam's monster.

_Sam: 1900; Zeus: 3300; Sarah: 3000; Jupiter: 3500 _

"To conclude my turn, I activate another Enogu Transfer (2)," Zeus said. "This will give Jupiter control of Enogu Warrior - Purple, so he will be able to use it next turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Sarah shouted as she drew (4).

"Not before I get a Purple Token (0/0)," Jupiter declared as the purple blob appeared.

"First I set a trap card (3). Then I summon Sand Warrior (2;1800+200/1600+200) in defense mode to end my turn," Sarah sighed. The card backing appeared behind the warrior made of sand, holding his sword in a defensive manner.

"My draw (5)," Jupiter quickly said as another Purple Token materialized. "I attack Sand Warrior with Enogu Warrior – Purple!"

"Not so fast! My set trap is Quicksand!" Sarah shouted. Enogu Warrior – Purple took a step forward, but then he was sucked into the ground.

"Very well," Jupiter sighed. "Even though this might not do much, I activate Tag Team Switch (4) and end my turn. This let's me switch points with my partner."

_Sam: 1900; Zeus: 3500; Sarah: 3000; Jupiter: 3300_

"It's my turn once again," Sam declared as he drew (3). He looked over his hand for a moment. "I set the three cards in my hand (0) and end my turn."

'_What is Sam planning?' _Chris asked.

'_With three set cards, it could be anything,' _Yami replied.

'_Yami, you've been very quiet,' _Chris observed.

'_I know,' _Yami sighed. _'I've been thinking about whether we should let Apollo duel. And I've been working on my deck, for when my duel comes.'_

"Draw (3)!" Zeus shouted. "I activate the spell card Smashing Ground (2) to destroy Sand Warrior! I don't want to set off any of Sam's traps, so I'll special summon Enogu Warrior – White (1;2000/2000) in defense mode. I then use the spell Blank Slate (0), which lets me summon another Enogu Warrior – White at the cost of half my points."

Zeus' points rapidly decreased as two identical, pure white warriors appeared, both in defense.

_Sam: 1900; Zeus: 1750; Sarah: 3000; Jupiter: 3300_

"I believe that is an adequate defense," Zeus thought aloud. "End turn."

Sarah drew a card (3) and sighed. "I set a monster (2). End turn."

Jupiter practically ripped off the top card of his deck (5). "It's time," He grinned. "But first, I'll take care of your monster by activating Nobleman of Crossout (4)! This will remove Sarah's monster from play."

The knight appeared and quickly drove his sword through the set card.

"No," Sarah murmured. "My Loyal Wanderer (200/300)."

"Next, by removing an Enogu Warrior – Red, Yellow, and Blue from play, and tributing Zeus' Enogu Warrior – White, I can summon Enogu Warrior – Black (3;3000/3000)!"

Enogu Warrior – White jumped onto Jupiter's field as Enogu Warrior – Red, Yellow, and Blue reappeared. The three primary Enogu Warriors jumped into Enogu Warrior – White, and with all their colors mixing, he transformed into Enogu Warrior – Black.

"Now I activate Enogu Warrior – Black's effect!" Jupiter shouted. Suddenly, purple runes began to glow on Jupiter's monster. "Enogu Warrior – Purple is now equipped to my monster! Enogu Warrior – Black now has Purple's effect, meaning I can now tribute my two Purple Tokens to increase his attack to 3400!"

"Then it's time to use my first trap!" Sam shouted. "Activate: Dark Tournament! This will force all monsters into attack mode, and forces them all to battle!"

"Well, if you want me to attack, I'll be happy to comply!" Jupiter laughed. "And I'll use your trap card to destroy your partner! Enogu Warrior – Black, attack Sarah with Dark Purple Strike!"

"Not so fast, it's time for my combo! I activate my second trap, Chain Repercussions! This will destroy your monster!" Sam shouted. Many chains erupted from the ground, and wrapped themselves around Enogu Warrior – Black. The chains tightened, causing Enogu Warrior – Black to burst into pixels. However, Enogu Warrior – Black reappeared, but without the purple runes.

"Tough luck," Jupiter sighed. "Enogu Warrior – Black can negate its destruction by removing Enogu Warrior – Purple from play. And now I can equip my monster with Enogu Warrior – Orange!" He shouted as orange runes appeared on Enogu Warrior – Black. "Now then, since you interrupted his previous attack, Enogu Warrior – Black, attack Sarah with Dark Orange Strike!"

"My combo isn't over!" Sam continued. "Chain Repercussions has another effect! I can now set another copy from my deck onto my field, but this is the only turn I can use it. I activate it now!"

The chains appeared once again, destroyed Enogu Warrior – Black once again, and once again he appeared.

"Wow, Sam, nice combo!" Sarah smiled. "Good job!"

"It's not over," Sam smirked as green runes appeared on Enogu Warrior – Black.

"Attack Sarah with Dark Green Attack!" Jupiter commanded, even though he knew what would happen. The last Chain Repercussions activated, destroying the runes on Enogu Warrior – Black. However, a new set of runes did not appear again.

"That was a good try, but not good enough," Jupiter laughed. "Enogu Warrior – Black still hasn't been destroyed! Now this attack will work! Attack Sarah with Black Strike!"

"I've been planning this all along!" Sam countered. "I reveal my last card, Ring of Destruction!"

"Sam, no!" Sarah shouted. She immediately realized what would happen.

"I have to do this," Sam sighed. "But what monster should I destroy? No matter what monster I destroy, I'll lose. However, if I destroy Enogu Warrior – White, I will deal Zeus 2000 damage, enough to defeat him. On the other hand, if I destroy Enogu Warrior – Black, I will deal 3400 damage to Jupiter, which will defeat him."

Sam thought for another moment, and then sighed. "I really have no choice. If I choose to destroy Enogu Warrior – White and I'm wrong, you will lose, Sarah. That means I must destroy Enogu Warrior – Black to protect you."

"Sam…" Sarah murmured as the dangerous ring appeared around Enogu Warrior – Black's neck.

"Good luck," Sam sadly smiled. He gave Sarah a thumbs up for good luck as the bomb detonated, covering the field in smoke.

"Sam!" Sarah screamed.

_Sam: 0; Zeus: 1750; Sarah: 3000; Jupiter: 0_

"So, was Jupiter actually Zeus?" Kengake asked.

"If he was, then this duel is already over," Chris grinned.

"No, this duel is still on!" Zeus happily laughed as the smoke cleared, revealing that he proudly standing. "Now that you little friend is out of the way, Sarah, let's continue this duel."

* * *

Well, another cliffie! Although not as bad as before... you know that the duel is still continuing. Anyway, I hope this chappie wasn't too confusing!

RER!

* * *

Card of the Day

Enogu Warrior - Black (DARK)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 8  
ATK 3000/DEF 3000  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing an "Enogu Warrior - Red", "Enogu Warrior - Blue", and "Enogu Warrior - Yellow" in a graveyard(s) from play, and tributing an "Enogu Warrior - White" that another player controls. At least one monster removed from play must be in your graveyard, and at least one in another player's graveyard. You may equip an "Enogu Warrior - Purple", "Enogu Warrior - Green", or "Enogu Warrior - Orange" in a graveyard to this card (this card can only be equipped with one monster at a time). If this card would be destroyed, remove the equipped monster from play instead. This card gains the effect of the equipped monster (in addition to this card's normal effect).

* * *

Original Cards

Enogu Warrior – Red; level 4; Warrior/Effect/FIRE; 1500/1500; When this card is successfully normal summoned, another player may special summon an "Enogu Warrior - Blue" from his/her deck.

Enogu Warrior – Blue; level 4; Warrior/Effect/WATER; 1500/1500; When this card is successfully normal summoned, another player may special summon an "Enogu Warrior - Yellow" from his/her deck.

Sand Scarab; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 2000/1000; This card's Type is also treated as Insect. When this card attacks, it is switched to Defense Position during the End Phase.

Painter's Paradise; Field Spell; Whenever an "Enogu Warrior - Blue" is special summoned, another player may add an "Enogu Warrior - Yellow" from their deck to their hand. Whenever an "Enogu Warrior - Yellow" is special summoned, another player may add an "Enogu Warrior - Red" from their deck to their hand. Whenever an "Enogu Warrior - Red" is special summoned, another player may add an "Enogu Warrior - Blue" from their deck to their hand.

Enogu Warrior – Yellow; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1500/1500; When this card is successfully normal summoned, another player may special summon an "Enogu Warrior - Red" from his/her deck.

Enogu Warrior – Orange; level 6; Warrior/Effect/WIND; 2300/2300; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by tributing one "Enogu Warrior - Red" and one "Enogu Warrior - Yellow". You must tribute one monster you control, and one monster another player controls. During each player's Standby Phase, special summon one "Orange Token" (Pyro-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field. Destroy an "Orange Token" on the field to inflict 200 damage to your opponent or to increase this card's ATK by 200 until the end of the turn.

Enogu Power; Continuous Spell; "Enogu" monsters cannot have their ATK and DEF decreased.

Color Splatter; Trap; Activate only when an "Enogu Warrior" monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard. Another player may special summon a monster from his/her deck with the same name as the destroyed monster.

Enogu Warrior – Green; level 6; Warrior/Effect/EARTH; 1800/2700; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by tributing one "Enogu Warrior - Blue" and one "Enogu Warrior - Yellow". You must tribute one monster you control, and one monster another player controls. During each player's standby phase, special summon one "Green Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field. Destroy a "Green Token" on the field to gain 200 Life Points or to increase this card's ATK by 200 until the end of the turn.

Enogu Sword; Equip Spell; Only equip to an "Enogu Warrior" monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed, you may equip this card to another appropriate target on the field.

Desert; Field Spell; When this card is activated, you can Special Summon 1 Desert monster from your Graveyard to your side of the Field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all non-Desert monsters by 100. Increase the ATK and DEF of all Desert monsters by 200.

Magic Tenacity; Continuous Trap; The ATK of Spellcaster-Type Monsters cannot be decreased.

Sand Sword; Equip Spell/Desert; This card can only be equipped to a Desert monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 700. When the equipped monster attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict half the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points.

Sand Bug; level 1; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 100/100; This cards Type is also treated as Insect. When "Desert" is face-up on the Field, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. This card's ATK and DEF is unaffected by "Desert".

White Mystic Box; Spell; Tribute 1 "Dark Magician". Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and special summon a "Light Magician" from your hand or deck.

Light Magician; level 7; Spellcaster/Effect/DARK; 2500/2100; This card can only be normal summoned or set if you have successfully activated the effect of "Light Magician of Chaos". This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "White Mystic Box." Once per turn you may destroy a face-up spell or trap card on the field.

Enogu Transfer; Spell; Change control of 1 "Enogu Warrior" monster on the field to another player.

Enogu Warrior – Purple; level 6; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 2700/1800; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by tributing one "Enogu Warrior - Red" and one "Enogu Warrior - Blue". You must tribute one monster you control, and one monster another player controls. During each player's standby phase, special summon one "Purple Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field. Destroy a "Purple Token" on the field to decrease the ATK of all non-"Enogu" monsters on the field by 200 until the end of the turn or to increase this card's ATK by 200 until the end of the turn.

Sand Warrior; level 4; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1800/1600; This card's Type is also treated as Warrior. This card is treated as a Normal monster.

Quicksand; Trap/Desert; You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks a Desert monster, or when your opponent attacks when "Desert" is on the field. Destroy the attacking monster.

Enogu Warrior – White; level 5; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 2000/2000; This card may be special summoned from your hand when you control no cards. You may special summon this card by tributing an "Enogu Warrior" monster another player controls.

Blank Slate; Spell; Pay half of your Life Points. Special summon 1 "Enogu Warrior – White" from your hand or deck.

Loyal Wanderer; level 2; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 200/300; Remove 1 Desert monster in your Graveyard from play to add this card to your Hand from your Graveyard.

Enogu Warrior – Black; level 8; Warrior/Effect/DARK; 3000/3000; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing an "Enogu Warrior - Red", "Enogu Warrior - Blue", and "Enogu Warrior - Yellow" in a graveyard(s) from play, and tributing an "Enogu Warrior - White" that another player controls. At least one monster removed from play must be in your graveyard, and at least one in another player's graveyard. You may equip an "Enogu Warrior - Purple", "Enogu Warrior - Green", or "Enogu Warrior - Orange" in a graveyard to this card (this card can only be equipped with one monster at a time). If this card would be destroyed, remove the equipped monster from play instead. This card gains the effect of the equipped monster (in addition to this card's normal effect).

Dark Tournament; Trap; During this turn, all monsters are switched into face-up Attack Position monsters, and all monsters must attack. During this turn, monsters are not destroyed as a result of battle.

Chain Repercussions; Trap; Activate when your opponent attacks. Destroy the attacking monster, and set another "Chain Repercussions" from your hand or deck. The set card may be activated this turn. If this card was set by the effect of "Chain Repercussion", it is destroyed at the end of the turn.

* * *

_Next Time: Two-Man Cell Battle_


	46. Two Man Cell Battle

_"That was a nice try, but not enough," Jupiter laughed. "Enogu Warrior – Black still hasn't been destroyed! Now this will work! Attack Sarah with Black Strike!"_

"_I've been planning this all along!" Sam countered. "I reveal my last set card, Ring of Destruction!"_

"_Sam, no!" Sarah shouted. She realized what would happen._

"_I have to do this," Sam sighed. "But what monster should I destroy? No matter what monster I destroy, I'll lose. However, if I destroy Enogu Warrior – White, I will deal Zeus 2000 damage, enough to defeat him. On the other hand, if I destroy Enogu Warrior – Black, I will deal 3400 damage to Jupiter, which will defeat him."_

_Sam thought for another moment, and then sighed. "I really have no choice. If I choose to destroy Enogu Warrior – White, and I'm wrong, you will lose, Sarah. That means I must destroy Enogu Warrior – Black to protect you, Sarah."_

"_Sam…" Sarah murmured as the dangerous ring appeared around Enogu Warrior – Black's neck._

"_Good luck," Sam sadly smiled. He gave Sarah a thumbs up for good luck as the bomb detonated, covering the field in smoke._

"_Sam!" Sarah screamed._

Sam: 0; Zeus: 1750; Sarah: 3000; Jupiter: 0 

"_So, was Jupiter actually Zeus?" Kengake asked._

"_If he was, then this duel is already over," Chris grinned._

_"No, this duel is still on!" Zeus happily laughed as the smoke cleared, revealing him proudly standing. "Now that you little friend is out of the way, Sarah, let's continue the duel."_

_

* * *

_

Hi everyone! Sorry for my 3-hour update gap... I feel so ashamed!!!!!! 

But yay! Lotz o' reviews!

**Crazy Little Devil: **Yep, congratz on being right. I didn't wanna say anything when u made ur prediction, 'cause, you know, that would kind of ruin it. The Enogu Warriors aren't based on anything real... 'enogu' is japanese for paint or color or something like that. And the guy I dueled was just some random guy... not one of my friends, or someone like that.

**SomeRandomStone: **History is fun:-D If only I knew what use of history you were referring to...

**Assassin's Legacy: **Well, Sam really didn't have a choice, since Enogu Warrior - Black was about to kill Sarah. So it was either lose, or not-lose-but-save-my-teammate-and-give-them-a-chance-to-come-back-and-win.

**ForensicDuelist4137: **(gives cookie for Monty Python reference) And it's here, I'm updating, I'm updating...

**Heinzmaniac: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're realling enjoying the fic :-D Since you made an account here, you might wanna add this fic to ur favorites and alerts lists, so you'll always know when I update.

**redgirl90: **Aw, I kinda like Apollo :-( I like him even more since i'm up to the part with the seaman in yu yu hakesho, and i kinda-almost based part of apollo on him... And after making you wait so long for Sarah to duel, do you really think I could do something like that?

Anyway, it's a good thing I gots a vacation now with Christmas, since the next duel is EXTREMELY long. As in, half of the duel is longer than most of the other duels in the fic... Oh well. It's gonna involve one of my favorite sets of cards that I've made up... and I doubt any of you have seen them, so don't try to look around and guess!!

RER!_

* * *

_

Chapter 46: Two-Man Cell Battle

_Sam… I'm sorry_, Sarah thought, sadly looking down at the ground, having fallen to her knees.

"Well, Sarah?" Zeus asked. "Are you going to continue our duel?"

_I can't believe I didn't trust you, and then you sacrificed yourself for me._

"If you don't do anything, it will count as a surrender," Zeus remarked after a few moments of Sarah doing nothing.

"No…" Sarah hissed, calmly rising. "No more. I will not lose any more!"

"Never lose another duel ever again? I'd like you see you try!" Zeus laughed.

"I don't mean that," Sarah explained. "Every time I've dueled… someone else has paid for my mistake. Kengake when I dueled Mira, my entire family when I dueled Bakura… and now Sam when dueling you. But Sam's sacrifice will not be in vain! I vow to never lose another duel where someone else is at stake!"

"You haven't won this duel yet," Zeus reminded Sarah.

"I might as well have won," Sarah laughed. "Your deck is reliant on having a partner to use your effects. However, now that you're on your own, you won't be able to do anything."

"Just keep on thinking that," Zeus shrugged. "That train of thought will lead to your own downfall. Anyway, it's your move."

"Can Zeus' deck really work in a single duel?" Chris asked as Sarah drew a card (3).

"I don't know," Apollo sadly answered. "I've only seen Zeus use this deck a few times. And he won all of those duels before he or his teammate lost."

"I summon Sand Scarab (2;2000+200/1000+200) in attack mode!" Sarah shouted as the large insect rose out of the expansive desert. "Attack Enogu Warrior – White (2000-100/2000-100)!"

The bug raced forward and easily destroyed the general white warrior, who was kneeling in defense.

"Now that Sand Scarab has attacked, he must go to defense mode. End turn," Sarah sternly declared without any set cards on her field.

"Then I draw (1)!" Zeus shouted. Besides his new card, he had no cards whatsoever on his hand or field. "I use the spell Card of Sanctity (0)! Now we each draw until we have six cards in our hands (6)."

Both players slid several cards from their deck, and took a moment to look the new cards over.

"First I activate the spell card Enogu Healing (5)," Zeus declared. "Since I have Enogu Warrior – Blue (1500/1500), Red (1500/1500), and Yellow (1500/1500) in my graveyard I can gain 2000 points!"

A multicolor glow surrounded Zeus as his points rose to almost their original value.

_Zeus: 3750; Sarah: 3000_

"I use the spell Enogu Return (4)!" Zeus declared. "I return Enogu Warrior – Blue, Red, and Yellow to my deck, and then I can draw an extra card (5)! Next I use two continuous spell cards: Enogu Search and Enogu Power (3)! Enogu Power stops my monsters' power from decreasing, and you will get to see Enogu Search's effect now when I summon Enogu Warrior – Yellow (2)!"

Enogu Search began to glow as the familiar yellow warrior appeared. "Since you do not have Enogu Warrior – Red in your deck, I can add a copy in my deck to my hand (3)!"

"So that's how Zeus can duel now," Chris realized. "Enogu Search will let him search out Enogu Warriors like it was a tag duel."

"Enogu Warrior – Yellow, attack Sand Scarab with Yellow Strike!" The warrior ran forward, and sliced the bug in two with his sword. "End turn."

"Draw (7)!" Sarah shouted. "I activate the effect of Caravan (1000/1500) in my hand! All I must do is shuffle it into my deck (6), and the next time I draw it I will be able to exchange it for any card in my deck!"

"Interesting effect. I wonder when you'll draw Caravan," Zeus said, thinking of the similar effect of Apollo's D – Force.

"Now I summon Sand Warrior (5;1800+200/1600+200) and attack with Sand Scimitar!" The warrior rose up from the desert, and immediately jumped at the yellow warrior. It slashed through him, and attacked Zeus.

_Zeus: 3250; Sarah: 3000_

"I set one card (4) and end my turn," Sarah declared.

"I draw (4)!" Zeus shouted. "I bring out Enogu Warrior – Red (3), allowing me to add Enogu Warrior – Blue to my hand (4). I then use the equip spell Enogu Sword (3) to boost my monster's power to 2000!"

"Now both of their monsters have the same attack," Chris murmured.

"Attack with Red Strike!" Zeus commanded.

"Counterattack with Sand Scimitar!" Sarah screamed back. The two warriors lunged each other, but both were simultaneously destroyed.

"Why did Zeus choose to destroy both of their monsters, leaving him open?" Kengake wondered aloud.

"Zeus doesn't have any monsters with more than 2000 points that he can summon next turn," Apollo explained. "He's probably worried that Sarah will get a monster with more than 2000 power; facing down two powerful monsters would be a problem for him at this point."

"I set a trap (2) and end my turn," Zeus calmly said as the holographic card appeared.

"Draw (5)!" Sarah shouted. She smirked when she saw her new card. "I just got another Sand Warrior, and I think I'll summon him (4)!"

Another warrior rose from the desert floor.

"Direct attack with Sand Scimitar!"

"It won't be that easy," Zeus chuckled as Sarah's monster jumped forward. Purple armor appeared around Zeus as Sand Warrior attacked, causing Sand Warrior to burst into pixels. "My Sakuretsu Armor trap can destroy any monster you attack with."

"End turn," Sarah grumbled.

"Then it's my turn again!" Zeus declared as he drew (3). "I summon Enogu Warrior – Blue (2) to get Yellow (3)! Attack directly with Blue Strike!"

"Sarah might be able to use that set trap card of hers," Kengake realized as the blue warrior appeared and ran forward. However, Enogu Warrior – Blue successfully attacked.

_Zeus: 3250; Sarah: 1500_

"One more direct attack and Sarah will lose," Apollo grimly said.

"Don't worry; Sarah will pull through!" Chris confidently declared.

Yes, Sarah agreed as Zeus ended his turn. I must win for Sam! "Draw (5)! Time for a new monster: Sand Hound (4;1500+200/1400+200)! I know he is already powerful, but he will get even stronger for every monster I bring out," Sarah smiled as a large dog appeared, snarling at Zeus.

"Attack Enogu Warrior – Blue! Desert Fang!" The hound leapt forward, and quickly destroyed the opposing monster with its claws and mouth.

_Zeus: 3050; Sarah: 1500_

"End turn," Sarah happily said. Sand Hound has 1700 power, but he's safe, since all of Zeus' monsters that he can summon only have 1500 attack points.

Frowning, Zeus drew a card (4). "I summon Enogu Warrior – Yellow (3)." The yellow warrior appeared, kneeling. "However, I do not have any more Reds in my deck. I set a card (2) and end."

"Then it's my move (5)!" Sarah shouted as she drew. "I activate the spell card Mirage (4)! This will let me summon Sand Bug (100/100) from my graveyard! Mirage will destroy Sand Bug at the end of this turn, but I'll make good use of it: I tribute Sand Bug and Sand Hound to summon Sand Hawk (3;2400+200/1700+200)!"

The two animals fell apart and receded back into the sand. However, a moment later a large hawk was launched out of the ground behind Sarah. It circled above Sarah and Zeus for a few moments before landing in front of Sarah.

"Sand Hawk, attack with Razor Wing!" Sarah shouted. "And Sand Hawk can deal damage to you, even if your monster is in defense mode!"

"Your monster can't attack if I use my other Sakuretsu Armor," Zeus replied.

"Actually, it still can," Sarah grinned as purple armor appeared on Enogu Warrior – Yellow. "By simply discarding a card (2) I can prevent Sand Hawk from being destroyed," she explained as her monster flew right through the yellow warrior into Zeus.

_Zeus: 2500; Sarah: 1500_

"End turn."

"Draw!" Zeus shouted as he did so (3). "I set a monster (2) and end."

_I wonder what that monster is. I doubt it's an Enogu Warrior,_ Sarah thought as she drew (3). "Sand Hawk attack!" Zeus' monster was revealed to be an artist wearing a smock with many paint stains. He was holding a large brush to defend himself.

"Your Serene Painter (1600/1600) has 1600 defense, so you'll take 500 points of points of damage!" Sarah declared as her hawk destroyed the opposing monster and attacked Zeus.

_Zeus: 2000; Sarah: 1500_

"I end," Sarah said.

Zeus slowly drew (3), and grinned when he saw his new card. "This is perfect!" He exclaimed. "Since I have Enogu Warrior – Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Orange, and Green removed from play due to Enogu Warrior – Black, I can summon my ultimate monster: Enogu Painter (2;3400/1000)!"

A young artist appeared on Zeus' field, grinning. He had short black hair, and wore a red beret and a paint-covered smock. He held an easel, which had red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, and white paint, in one hand and a large brush in the other.

"Now I play another copy of Enogu Healing to restore me to full points!" Zeus laughed as he activated the spell card.

_Zeus: 4000; Sarah: 1500_

Sarah growled as his points skyrocketed. _He's played two Enogu Healing, so he's gained 4000 points. And right now he has 4000 points, meaning if he didn't use those, I would have won by now!_

"Enogu Painter, attack Sand Hawk with Rainbow Strike!" Enogu Painter took a little of every color on his brush, and lunged at Sand Hawk. He drove the brush through the bird, but Sarah's monster did not disappeared.

"I discard (2) to keep Sand Hawk on the field," Sarah declared.

_Zeus: 4000; Sarah: 700_

"I end my turn," Zeus laughed. "Let us see how you against the strongest Enogu monster."

Sarah silently drew a card (3), glaring at Zeus. "I activate Pot of Sand (2). I can shuffle a card in my graveyard and Pot of Sand into my deck, and draw two cards (4)! One card face-down (3) and I end," She confidently said as a second card backing appeared.

"It's time to see Enogu Painter's effect," Zeus grinned as he drew a card (2). Enogu Painter used his easel and paintbrush to make a Purple Token (0/0), a Green Token (0/0), and an Orange Token (0/0). "Enogu Painter is like a combined Enogu Warrior – Purple, Green, and Orange!"

"With 3400 attack, and all those tokens, Enogu Painter is going to be a really strong!" Chris exclaimed.

"Even if it has more attack, I don't think it is as strong as Enogu Warrior – Purple, Orange, or Green," Takashi shrugged. "Those Enogu Warriors were used in a tag duel and activated every standby phase, so they created four tokens each round. However, Enogu Painter can only make three tokens each round, no matter how many players there are, so it is not as efficient."

"Enogu Warrior, attack Sand Hawk once more!" Zeus commanded.

"I reveal my trap, Mirage Battalion," Sarah chained as many Sand Hawks appeared. "This will protect my monster this turn."

"Very well," Zeus sighed. "I end my turn. You can't defend forever."

"I only need to defend until I can beat you," Sarah replied as she drew (4). "I switch Sand Hawk to defense mode and set a monster (3) to end my turn."

"Then I draw (3) and get three more tokens," Zeus declared as three more tokens did appear.

"No you can't!" Sarah immediately shouted. 'This means that you have seven monsters!"

"Don't worry, I'm still following the rules," Zeus chuckled. "You see, as long as I control Enogu Painter, these tokens don't take up any monster zones. Anyway, now that that's cleared up, I attack your set monster with Enogu Painter!"

Sarah's monster was another Sand Warrior, who was easily destroyed.

Sarah drew a card (4) quickly, silently, and unenthusiastically. "I set a trap (3) and end," she sighed.

"Not so confident now, are we?" Zeus laughed as he drew (4) and three more tokens appeared, giving him a total of nine. "I am going to end this duel with the card I just got: Enogu Lance (3)! This allows my monster to inflict piercing damage this turn."

Enogu Painter raised his brush, and one end sharpened into a point. All of his tokens were then absorbed into Enogu Painter, whose attack skyrocketed to 5200.

"Also, for each token I destroy, Enogu Painter gets an extra 200 attack points," Zeus laughed. "Attack Sand Hawk!"

"I chain Negate Attack!" Sarah immediately countered. A vortex appeared around Enogu Painter, immobilizing him before he could start moving forward.

"Then I end my turn," Zeus sighed.

Sarah drew a card (4) and smirked. "Once again, I activate Pot of Sand (3) to recycle my cards and draw two card (5)!"

"You'd think that with all the times you've gotten Pot of Sand, you would have gotten Caravan by now," Zeus chuckled.

Ignoring this comment, Sarah set a card (4) and ended her turn.

"Draw (4)," Zeus shouted. "Enogu Painter, attack Sand Hawk!" The painter attacked once more, and Sarah silently slid a card into her graveyard (3). "I set a card (3) and end," Zeus said.

"I draw (4)," Sarah declared. "Lucky for me, these good cards keep on coming! I activate Pot of Greed (3) to draw two cards (5) once again!"

"You'd think that with all the luck you've been having, you would have won," Zeus replied.

_Let's try this,_ Sarah thought to herself as she continued her turn. "I reveal my set trap, Curse of Aging! By discarding a card (4), I can reduce the attack and defense of your monster by 500! Then I'll power up my own monster with Sand Sword (3), so now Sand Hawk now has 3300 power! Attack Enogu Painter!"

"Have you forgotten about my painter's effect?" Zeus asked as the large hawk flew towards the older painter. "I tribute my powers to boost his power up to 3500, enough to beat your monster!" The tokens jumped onto Enogu Painter, who repelled Sand Hawk.

_Zeus: 4000; Sarah: 500_

"I discard (2)," Sarah quickly said.

"Why did Sarah do that?" Kengake asked. "She should have known that Enogu Painter would be powered up."

"She must be planning something," Apollo reasoned.

"I play Desert Wind (1), which will switch our monsters to defense, and end," Sarah said as a large gust rose up on the field, forcing the monsters into submission.

"Draw (5)," Zeus said as he got three more tokens. "I activate Enogu Painter's effect to destroy Orange Token and Green Token to transfer 200 of your points to me!"

_Zeus: 4200; Sarah: 300_

"I switch Enogu Painter to attack mode! Attack with Rainbow Strike!" Zeus commanded. The painter jumped forward, and swiped at Sand Hawk with his brush.

After a moment of hesitation, Sarah declared, "I do not discard, so Sand Hawk is destroyed."

"Perfect," Zeus grinned. "Now you are defenseless, except for Desert and that set card you haven't used. But since you haven't used it in so long, I doubt it's useful. End turn."

"Caravan is on top of my deck!" Sarah shouted. "I can draw it (2), and then remove it from play (1) to add a card in my deck to my hand (2)! I then summon my new card, Desert Thief (1;1500+200/1000+200) in defense mode! End turn."

A tan-skinned man wearing an off-white cloak appeared. He held a large sack over his shoulder.

As Zeus drew (6), three more tokens appeared, giving him a total of four tokens. "Now—"

"Just to let you know, if you use Enogu Painter, I can use Desert Thief to take him!" Sarah declared.

"Then I'll destroy Desert Thief in battle!" Zeus replied. "Attack!" Enogu Painter thrust his brush at the man, but the man just faded away. Another Desert Thief then jumped onto the field.

"Sorry, but my Mythic Mirage trap prevents a Desert monster from being destroyed," Sarah smirked. "I've been waiting for the perfect time to use it!"

"Fine," Zeus growled. "End turn."

_This is it,_ Sarah thought. _If I don't get a good card, Zeus will be able to destroy Desert Thief on his turn, and then tribute his two Orange Tokens to win the duel._

"Draw (2)!" Sarah shouted. Her eyes widened when she saw her card. "I special summon Sand Bug from my hand (1)! I then tribute both my monsters to use the spell Desert Hypnosis (0)!"

The newly formed Sand Bug and Desert Thief faded away, and the desert started to swirl around Enogu Painter. He became very dizzy, and could barely stand up. However, the swirling abruptly stopped, and Enogu Painter had somehow transferred to Sarah's field.

"Now I have control of your ultimate monster!" Sarah proudly proclaimed. "Next, since his effect does not care who controls the tokens, I destroy your four tokens to give Enogu Painter 800 attack points!"

The four blobs jumped onto Enogu Painter from the other field, and Enogu Painter absorbed them into his brush, increasing his attack to 4200.

"You can't do this!" Zeus exclaimed, staring down his own trump card.

"I just did," Sarah grinned. "Enogu Painter, attack!" Enogu Painter charged forward and attacked Zeus with his paintbrush as if it were a sword, destroying all of his points in one attack.

_Zeus: 0; Sarah: 300_

Sarah sprinted to Zeus, who had fallen to the floor, as the holograms faded, revealing a small room like the previous two.

"We beat both of you! Now give me two Millennium Items and return Sam's soul!" Sarah demanded.

"Sorry, but I can't do either," Zeus replied with a malicious grin. "Bakura is in control of Sam's soul now. Also, the rules you agreed to were that we would get a Millennium Item each time we beat one of you, and you would get a Millennium Item every time you beat one of us Tentei brothers. That does not include the hologram, Jupiter. So you beat me, and I beat Sam. That means neither of us lose any Millennium Items."

"That's a dirty trick," Sarah spat. _The most Millennium Items we could win in this duel was one, while they could have won two!_

Sarah sighed and walked away as Zeus fainted.

"Time for the last room," Takashi declared. "But who is going to carry Sam?"

"You," Everyone else, except Apollo, replied.

"That's not fair!" Takashi protested.

"Sorry, but majority rules," Chris laughed.

"Whatever," Takashi sighed as he went and began to carry Sam piggyback. "I'll have to put him down anyway when I duel next."

_'Now we face a difficult decision,'_ Yami told Chris as everyone began to walk into the next room.. _'Should we allow Apollo to duel? If we make the wrong choice, everything could be ruined.'_

_

* * *

_

I feel sad now... I couldn't get a good cliffie for this chappie!!! Oh well, as long as you all enjoyed it and review :-D 

RER!

_

* * *

_

Card of the Day

Enogu Painter (LIGHT)  
Warrior/Effect  
Level 10  
ATK 3400/DEF 1000  
This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except from your hand when an "Enogu Warrior - Red", "Enogu Warrior - Yellow", "Enogu Warrior - Blue", "Enogu Warrior - Orange", "Enogu Warrior - Green", and "Enogu Warrior - Purple" are removed from play, and an "Enogu Warrior - White" is in a player's graveyard and an "Enogu Warrior - Black" is in another player's graveyard. This card's attribute is also treated as FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, and DARK. During each of your standby phases, special summon one "Green Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), one "Purple Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), and one "Orange Token" (Pyro-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field. You may destroy a "Green Token" to increase your lifepoints by 200 or to increase this card's ATK by 200 until the end of the turn. You may destroy a "Purple Token" to decrease the ATK of all non-"Enogu" monsters by 200 until the end of the turn or to increase this card's ATK by 200 until the end of the turn. You may destroy an "Orange Token" to inflict 200 to your opponent or to increase this card's ATK by 200 until the end of the turn. "Green Tokens", "Orange Tokens", and "Purple Tokens" do not take up Monster Zones.

_

* * *

_

Original Cards

Sand Scarab; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 2000/1000; This card's Type is also treated as Insect. When this card attacks, it is switched to Defense Position during the End Phase.

Desert; Field Spell; When this card is activated, you can Special Summon 1 Desert monster from your Graveyard to your side of the Field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all non-Desert monsters by 100. Increase the ATK and DEF of all Desert monsters by 200.

Enogu Warrior – White; level 5; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 2000/2000; This card may be special summoned from your hand when you control no cards. You may special summon this card by tributing an "Enogu Warrior" monster another player controls.

Enogu Healing; Spell; Activate only when "Enogu Warrior – Red", "Enogu Warrior – Yellow", and "Enogu Warrior – Blue" are in your graveyard. Gain 2000 Life Points.

Enogu Warrior – Blue; level 4; Warrior/Effect/WATER; 1500/1500; When this card is successfully normal summoned, another player may special summon an "Enogu Warrior - Yellow" from his/her deck.

Enogu Warrior – Red; level 4; Warrior/Effect/FIRE; 1500/1500; When this card is successfully normal summoned, another player may special summon an "Enogu Warrior - Blue" from his/her deck.

Enogu Warrior – Yellow; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1500/1500; When this card is successfully normal summoned, another player may special summon an "Enogu Warrior - Red" from his/her deck.

Enogu Search; Continuous Spell; Whenever you normal summon an "Enogu Warrior – Red", if no other players have an "Enogu Warrior – Blue" in their decks, you may add an "Enogu Warrior – Blue" from your deck to your hand. Whenever you normal summon an "Enogu Warrior – Blue", if no other players have an "Enogu Warrior – Yellow" in their decks, you may add an "Enogu Warrior – Yellow" from your deck to your hand. Whenever you normal summon an "Enogu Warrior – Yellow", if no other players have an "Enogu Warrior – Red" in their decks, you may add an "Enogu Warrior – Red" from your deck to your hand.

Enogu Power; Continuous Spell; "Enogu" monsters cannot have their ATK and DEF decreased.

Caravan; level 4; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1000/1500; You can shuffle this card into your Deck face-up from your Hand. When this face-up card is drawn, remove this card from play. Search your Deck for a card and add it to your Hand.

Sand Warrior; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1800/1600; This card's Type is also treated as Warrior. This card is treated as a Normal monster.

Enogu Sword; Equip Spell; Only equip to an "Enogu Warrior" monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed, you may equip this card to another appropriate target on the field.

Sand Hound; level 4; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1500/1400; This cards Type is also treated as Beast. Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for each Desert monster on the Field (excluding this card).

Mirage; Spell/Desert; Special summon a Desert monster from your graveyard. The summoned monster cannot be tributed. Remove all Desert monsters in your graveyard from play. During the end of this turn, return all cards affected by this card to your graveyard.

Sand Bug; level 1; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 100/100; This cards Type is also treated as Insect. When "Desert" is face-up on the Field, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. This card's ATK and DEF is unaffected by "Desert".

Sand Hawk; level 7; Rock/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 2400/1700; This cards Type is also treated as Winged Beast. When this card would be destroyed, you can discard a Desert monster from your Hand to keep this card on the Field. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict half the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points.

Serene Painter; level 4; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 1600/1600; Discard this card; add 1 "Painter's Paradise" in your deck to your hand.

Enogu Painter; level 10; Warrior/Effect/LIGHT; 3400/1000; This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except from your hand when an "Enogu Warrior - Red", "Enogu Warrior - Yellow", "Enogu Warrior - Blue", "Enogu Warrior - Orange", "Enogu Warrior - Green", and "Enogu Warrior - Purple" are removed from play, and an "Enogu Warrior - White" is in a player's graveyard and an "Enogu Warrior - Black" is in another player's graveyard. This card's attribute is also treated as FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, and DARK. During each of your standby phases, special summon one "Green Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), one "Purple Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), and one "Orange Token" (Pyro-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field. You may destroy a "Green Token" to increase your lifepoints by 200 or to increase this card's ATK by 200 until the end of the turn. You may destroy a "Purple Token" to decrease the ATK of all non-"Enogu" monsters by 200 until the end of the turn or to increase this card's ATK by 200 until the end of the turn. You may destroy an "Orange Token" to inflict 200 to your opponent or to increase this card's ATK by 200 until the end of the turn. "Green Tokens", "Orange Tokens", and "Purple Tokens" do not take up Monster Zones.

Mirage Battalion; Trap; Increase the ATK of 1 Desert monster on your side of the Field by 2000. All Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points in a battle involving the chosen monster is reduced to 0. This lasts until the End Phase of this turn.

Enogu Lance; Spell; This turn, "Enogu" Monsters deal Piercing damage.

Sand Sword; Equip Spell/Desert; This card can only be equipped to a Desert monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 700. When the equipped monster attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of a Defense Position monster, inflict half the difference as Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points.

Desert Wind; Spell/Desert; Switch any number of Desert monsters you control to face-up defense mode. Switch an equal number of monsters your opponent controls to face-up defense mode.

Desert Thief; level 4; Warrior/Effect/Desert/EARTH; 1500/1000; You can only activate this cards effect when "Desert" is on the Field. When your opponent activates a card effect, discard a card from your Hand of the same Type as the activated card to negate it and add it to your Hand.

Desert Hypnosis; Spell; Tribute 2 Desert monsters. Take control of 1 monster on the opponent's side of the Field.

Mythic Mirage; Trap/Desert; Activate when a Desert monster is destroyed in battle. Special Summon it back from the graveyard.

Desert Hypnosis; Spell/Desert; Tribute 2 Desert monsters. Take control of 1 monster on the opponent's side of the Field.

* * *

_Next Time: Change of Heart_


	47. Conclusion

Hello everyone... for the last time. At least for this fic. ASJ is over. It's been a month since I last updated... and I barely have any of chapter 47 done. I don't really have time to write, and my heart isn't in it. I wrote this fic to get over Yu-Gi-Oh! ending, and I have... and I did, a while ago. And looking back on it, I really don't like this fic. Lol, just like Return of the Gods... except I lasted quite a bit longer, which is good. Anyway, I just want to say I really appreciate all of you reading and reviewing my past 46 chapters. I hope you had fun reading this, because I had fun writing it... while I could.

Anyway, I just want to give a special thanks to Kuinra Shisa and Vyser Dragoon for letting me use their cards, and helping me with this fic. Kuinra Shisa has a really good fic, but he hasn't updated, while Vyster D has 3 awesome fics, but only 1 of them is finished... but he's still updating the other two! I highly advise all of you to check them out (if you aren't reading them all ready)

And I know that just pure A/N chapters aren't allowed, and this is pretty short, so I'll give you a chapter summary of everything that would have happened... If I just say, "A card", then it's a custom card that I didn't think of a name for.

Chapter 47 - Change of Heart: Apollo is chosen to duel over Takashi, and he goes all out against his brother Cronus. Cronus uses his field spell Map of the Stars to immediately bring out his monster White Aries and his continuous spell First House - House of Self. Apollo goes all out with his D-Heroes, but it is not enough, as every time Apollo destroys a monster, the next monster in the astrological line-up comes out, leaving no opening against Cronus. Chris and his group are amazed by the power of always having a monster. The House spell cards rotate every over turn. Apollo finally gets through Cronus' 12 monsters, when he destroys White Pisces, White Aries comes back. However, then Apollo gets his spell that lets him switch to his deck that he specially built to defeat Cronus.

Chapter 48 - Change of Hero - Reflector Ray: Apollo has a new deck, switching from D-Heroes to D-Warriors. He starts his first turn with his new deck by setting a trap, and then continuing. He doesn't activate the trap ever, no matter what Cronus does. Every time a D-Warrior destroy a monster they activate an effect, making them the perfect monsters to defeat Cronus, since he always has a monster. He goes through the 12 monsters without doing too much damage, and once again, is at Aries. However, now that the D-Warriors have destroyed 12 warriors, Apollo uses his Rite of Destiny to summon the most powerful of the D-Warriors, D-Warrior Daichi. Whenever Daichi destroys a monster in battle, he can attack once again in a row. Since Cronus keeps on summoning new monsters, Daichi has unlimited attacks. He destroys Aries, but then Cronus summons White Taurus (the next monster) in defense. However, Apollo reveals that he has planned for this all along, as he finally activates the card he first set with that deck: Final Attack Orders. This allows Apollo to use D-Warrior Daichi to win.

Chapter 49 - The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler: They get another Millennium Item from Cronus and they go to the next room. The next room is actually a hallway, and they walk through, with Chris leading the way. However, soon a door comes down, separating Chris and Yami from everyone else. Their PDA does not work, completely shutting them off from the outside world. They continue cautiously, coming to yet another room. This is the room that the three Sacred Beasts were held in. There they meet Bakura, who uses magic to split himself into himself and Manukan. Bakura leaves the room to prepare for the opening of the gateway to the Shadow Realm with Manukan to duel Yami. Before leaving, Bakura says that they will be betting all of their Millennium Item, but since Yami only has 3 items while Bakura has 4, Yami will also have to bet his obedience to not interfere when he loses. When Bakura leaves, Yami tells Manukan that he must not duel, asking him if he knows what will happen if he loses. Manukan cryptically replies by asking Yami if he knows what will happen if he wins. Manukan activates his duel disk and refuses to say any more. They begin the duel, with Yami summoning Dark Paladin quickly. Manukan plays defensively with his Agents, but then summons The Agent of Time - Janus (with 2000 ATK and 0 DEF), who removes himself and Dark Paladin from play each turn. On his next turn, Manukan special summons his strongest monster by tributing 3 monsters: The Agent of Death - Pluto.

Chapter 50 - Release Restraint: Yami wonders what The Agent of Death - Pluto can do, since it has no attack or defense. Yami uses Pluto's effect to give up his normal summon to summon Pluto's Hound. Normally it would have 1400 attack points, but since it was special summoned, it is boosted up to 2000! Manukan sets a card, attacks with Pluto's Hound, and ends. Yami asks where Manukan got such a powerful card. Manukan begins to explain hs story... When he was a child, his parents were rarely home. And when they were, they paid little attention to him. To make up for it, they would always get him duel monster cards. But no matter how many cards Manukan had, no matter how many decks he had, he would always lose his duels at his local playground. His best deck was the agents; he lost with them, but just not as bad. However, on his nineth birthday, Manukan recieves a strange package. It contained the Millennium Ring and The Agent of Death - Pluto. Eager to use his new card, he rusehd to the playground and engaged in a duel with the local bully. Things are going badly, but as soon as Manukan summons Pluto, the duel turns around. He wins his first duel ever. However, what he doesn't know at that time, and what he doesn't find out for a while, the bully was hospitalized. When he finds out a few weeks later, Bakura reveals himself to Manukan, and tells Manukan that unless he obeys him, everyone he duels will end up like the bully. Manukan agrees to obey Bakura, so no one else gets hurt. The flashback to Manukan's past ends with him telling Yami that he has no lost a single duel in which he has used Pluto, and despite Bakura's promise, anyone he beat Pluto with would still get a little sick. As the duel continues and Pluto is on the field, Manukan becomes increasingly more aggressive and evil. Yami realizes that Pluto must have other powers, since just summoning monsters and having no attack or defense points would not let Manukan win duels, and he wonders what the other powers are. The duel continues, with Janus continuing to prevent Dark Paladin from staying on the field, and Yami barely is able to dodge Manukan's assault. Yami keeps on trying to destroy Pluto with an effect and in battle, but Manukan uses a continuous trap card that lets him prevent Pluto's destruction each time for a few life points. Each turn Manukan summons another Pluto's Hound. When he assembles all three, on the next turn, he tributes them to summon Cerberus, Hellhound of the Underworld, with 3100 attack points. It can decrease its attack points by 1000 for a turn to gain an extra attack, making it extremely versatile. Before knowing this, Yami tries to use Scapegoat to defend himself, but Manukan decreases Cerberus' attack points to 100 to give it four attacks, destroying all the tokens. Yami finally comes back by destroying Cerberus, but this summons back all 3 Pluto's Hound. Then, on Bakura's turn, Yami uses a trap card to stop Janus' effect, keeping Dark Paladin on the field. Yami is now confident, since he has the powerful Dark Paladin, which none of Manukan's monsters, who all have 2000 attack, can beat, and he can use Dark Paladin's effect to stop all of Manukan's spells. However, Manukan uses Pluto's effect: all of Manukan's other monsters are tributed, and double their combined attack becomes Pluto's attack. However, Manukan cannot summon any other monsters as long as he has Pluto. Thus, Plot's attack skyrockets to 16000! He instantly declares an attack on Dark Paladin, but Yami uses De-Fusion to stop the attack and split Dark Paladin into Dark Magician and Buster Blader. Manukan ends his turn. Yami draws, and declares he has realized how to defeat Manukan using his own monster. He switches his monsters to attack position and uses the spell card Mystic Box; the boxes appear around Pluto and Dark Magician. Swords try to pierce the box on Yami's field, but a giant blast comes out of it from Pluto, destroying the box and the swords. Manukan says he'll just pay life points, bringing him down to 100, to keep Pluto one final time. Yami has no cards in his hand and no spells or traps on his field, and his monsters are already in attack position. However, Yami says that Mystic Box has one more effect: Manukan still gets control of Dark Magician. Yami then declares the attack of Buster Blader on Dark Magician; this deals 100 damage to Manukan, bringing him down to 0 life points. Yami has won the duel. As the holograms fade, Manukan returns to his gentle self. He loses consciousness, but as soon as he does, shadows begin to flood the room. As Yami tries to destroy the shadows in vain, he and Chris hear Bakura's voice cackling, explaining that Manukan had been holding Bakura back, limiting his power. However, now that Manukan has been sent to the Shadow Realm by Yami, Bakura has all of his power. The shadows remove the Millennium Puzzle from Chris' body, putting Chris back in control. Chris is worried as the shadows completely engulf him, leaving him alone in darkness.

Chapter 51 - Final Ritual of the Ancients: Chris wakes up in the room alone, without any Millennium Puzzles. He finds a stairwell down. While the room he was in was modern, the stairwell looked like it might have been from ancient Egypt. The scene then cuts to Bakura, in the room with the Shadow Gate. There is a circle on the ground, with places for all 7 Millennium Items. All but the Millennium Ring have been placed. Yami is helpless against Bakura. There are runes covering the floor, walls, and ceiling of the room. Bakura places the Millennium Ring in its spot, and his body fades away. All the runes and the circle begin to glow as the Shadow Gate opens. However, as the light reaches its climax from the circle, Chris finally gets down there and jumps over the circle, blocking its power. Bakura and Yami's spirit forms from Ancient Egypt appear, and Bakura says he didn't think Chris would recover so quickly. However, he's not worried since he knows that once Chris tires, the Shadow Gate will be able to fully open. Yami replies that the others may be able to get there before that and stop the ritual. Bakura then challenges Yami to one final duel: Yami's points will be tied to Chris, and Bakura's to the Millennium Ring. If Yami loses his points, Chris will have no more energy, and the ritual will complete. If Bakura loses his points, the Millennium Ring will lose its energy, and without it the ritual will not be able to continue. The duel begins, Yami using a strange deck that he's never seen before. But he says he'll use it, since it reminds him of Yugi. It is filled with strange toy monsters. It is a strong match against Bakura's Necro Deck. However, by using Cursed Necro Twins and Killing the Counterbalance, Bakura is able to deplete Yami's deck to one card. As Bakura ends his turn, he reveals to Yami that he cannot win: this is the exact duel played by Bakura and Yugi 5000 years ago. However, Bakura says that he has made sure that Yami's next card is not the card Yugi used to win. The duel is already sealed, and Bakura has planned this all along: Yami cannot win, for Yami has a single card left against all of Bakura's defenses.

Chapter 52 - Last Turn: Yami draws his last card. He then activates the card... Pot of Avarice! Yami is able to draw two cards... but after returning 5 monsters from his graveyard to his deck! And since Bakura used deck destruction, Bakura has no idea what cards Yami can use. Yami uses Breaker the Magical Warrior and Apprentice Magician to destroy Killing the Counterbalance and Narrow Cloister. However, Bakura is not worried, for the duel is slightly different from Yugi's duel... Bakura has 3 more set cards. They are Gift of the Mystical Elf, and since Cursed Necro Twins places many monsters on the field, he gains tons of life points, bringing him up to over 12000 life poitns!Yami summons the rest of the monsters, but then in defense. He then uses Zero Gravity, bringing his monsters and Bakura's weak monsters into attack. He launches a final assault, defeating Bakura. Completely exhaused, Yami and Chris faint. Chris wakes up to discover he is surrounded by Sarah, Sam, Kengake, Chancellor Casatos, Takashi, Manukan, Pan, Apollo, Zeus, and Cronus. Manukan, Pan, Apollo, Zeus, and Cronus all apologize for their actions, and Chris is given all 7 Millennium Items. To celebrate, Casatos has a party in Chris and Sam's dorm room, where Chris and Sarah get some fluff! (Yes! In the sequel I was planning for this, Chris and Sarah becomes a pairing!) That night, as Chris sleeps, the fic ends as Yami thinks to himself that Chris' journey has just begun...

Chapter 53 - Yami: Remember how I said this would have 52 chapters, and the fic was gonna end? I lied! I've been planning this mini-arc, and it was going to be a surprise! Without Chris knowing, Yami makes arrangements for him, Sarah, Chris, Kengake, Takashi, Manukan, and Casatos to go to Egypt. On an island on the coast, they go into deep ruins, to find a ruined room. Yami returns to his own body, and he walks up to the room. As he does so, he and Chris split, and the room suddenly becomes as good as new. They place the 7 Millennium Items in the Millennium Rock, and Yami explains that they must duel so he can return to the afterlife again, or else he will remain on the Earth for another 5000 years.

Chapter 54 - Uhm... didn't think of a title: As the duel begins, Chris acknowledges that he should refer to Yami as Atem, since they do not share a body any more. Atem agrees, and the duel begins.

Chapter 55 - Metamorphosis: The duel continues, as Chris and Atem summon Mystic Swordsman LV6 and Dark Magician, respectively, their main monsters. However, Atem takes it to another level when he uses Metamorphosis on Dark Magician, summoning Shadow Magician, which locks Chris' traps. However, Chris still fights on.

Chatper 56 - Judgment of the Pharaoh: Chris is fighting a losing battle. Finally, after an epic duel, Atem's Shadow Magician is about to declare the final attack on Mystic Swordsman LV6 that will defeat Chris. As he declares the attack, Chris uses Mirage Cylinder; Shadow Magician can stop traps, but not spells. Atem only has 1000 life poitns left, but Atem stops the attack and Mirage Cylinder by using De-Fusion, trading Shadow Magician of Dark Magician. Atem attacks Mystic Swordsman LV6 with Dark Magician, reducing Chris' points to 0.

Chapter 57 - Impenetrable Formation: As the smoke clears, Chris reveals that he had used Soul Relay, summoning, of all monsters, Different Dimension Dragon, which he discarded earlier in the duel. Atem is puzzled at this move, but ends his turn. As Chris draws, he equips DDD with Heart of Clear Water. This combination creates an indestructible monster. With this defense, Chris begins to recover. However, Atem destroys Heart of Clear Water, and then destroys DDD in battle. To counter, Chris uses a combination of Option Hunter, The Transmigration Prophecy, and Soul Line to prevent his loss by recovering points, returning Mystic Swordsman LV4 and 6 to his deck, and summon LV4 from his deck. It is now Chris' turn. Atem has 2300 life points. He uses Level Up to get back Mystic Swordsman LV6, and then Soul Taker to destroy Dark Magician. Atem chains Dark Illusion, letting Chris draw a card, but preventing Dark Magician's destruction. Chris says he expected that, and shows how. He can now use Book of Moon on Dark Magician, flipping it face-down. Mystic Swordsman LV6 destroys Dark Magician with his effect, and then Chris uses the Assassinate spell card to give Mystic Swordsman LV6 another immediate attack, reducing Atem's points to 0 and returning him to the afterlife.

Chapter 58 - After the Struggle: It is the next day, and time for Shadow's, Brainiac's, and Sachi's 3-way graduation duel for the entire duel to see. As Casatos talks about their accomplishments, Chris bolts out, unable to listen to that as they don't talk about how he stopped Bakura, even having to lose Atem. Casatos eventually finds Chris near his dorm. He begins the conversation casually by saying that Shadow won the duel. Chris doesn't respond. Casatos then says that that still doesn't make Shadow number one in the school... as he, Brainiac, and Sachi has agreed to give up their position as 1st, 2nd, and 3rd in the school to let Chris be the first, making him the first first-year kaiser in Duel Academy. Chris is astounded by this. That night, he cannot sleep. It is his last night at Duel Academy, since he and everyone else is leaving the next day. He cannot sleep, so he goes out onto his balcony. He reflects over the past year and Atem, his first true friend. The Millennium Necklace then gives him a vision of the future, where he, Sarah, Sam, and Kengake are engaged in a 4-way duel to determine who is the world champion. (It is only a vision that it will happen, not anything that actually happens in the duel.) Chris realizes that even though he defeated Atem once, he still must grow to become a much better duelist and defeat many more opponents if he wants to be able to participate in that duel to become the world champion. As the sun rises, Chris goes back inside to prepare for the new day.

And that's all that would have happened... sorry I couldn't do it.

Oh, and remember how I said at the start that this was hello for the last time? Well, I was really lying... since I'll be doing another fic! Eventually... (once I get all the characters and plot planned out and everything). I don't know its name, or when I'll post it up, but it'll be put up eventually! Hopefully I'll be able to finish it. It won't be focused on dueling as much as this fic is; it'll be more emotional.

Anyway, once again, thank you so much for reading this and sticking with me this far. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, and continue to read other fanfictions and even just fictinos that you really enjoy.

This is Bad Player, signing off.


End file.
